Forbidden Love
by Esmerada007
Summary: What if? What if different decisions were made? what would happen if Angel had the ring of Amara? Would Angel and Buffy relationship actually stand a chance? complete rewrite of Buffy the vampire slayer . Review please
1. Chapter 1

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 1

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Author Note**; **Cherene & ****Alinzar**

It wouldn't be this great without her help, thanks.

**Rating** ; pg; for now

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Joyce, Cordelia

**Disclaime**r; All characters and some of the script belongs to Joss Whedon

**Summary; **What if? That's the question here. What if different decisions were made?

Would Angel and Buffy relationship actually stand a chance? Would they get what they

want or would she have to send him to hell permanently when it's all said and done?

_Here's the thing._

_There's a moment_ _in your life that make you._

_That sets the course of who you're going to be._

_Sometimes they're little, subtle moments._

_Sometimes . . . they're not._

_In order for moments to happen,_

_You have to take a chance,_

_Even if,_

_It is a small one._

It was a dark, grimy district, not many people were out, and none of them had much money. On a far corner, a homeless man crept among the shadows. His sickly appearance and the paleness of his skin, leads one to think that he is starved. He starts to move towards a rat when he sees a figure approach him. He moves away, afraid of being around humans. since he had his soul returned ninety years earlier. Ever since he had his soul restored, he has deemed himself unworthy of human company and in penance for his crimes refuses to hurt any human ever again.

The man comes towards him, as if knowing he is the vampire with a soul. The vampire looks lost and destitute - not entirely sane, even. But this does not deter the man. He walks over to the vampire as he tries to ignore the stink of the place and the vampire.

"This is really an unforgettable sight. This is the stench of death you're giving off here. And the look says crazy homeless guy. It's not good."

The vampire stares at him before turning and walking away. "Get away from me."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help you. You seem to be in need of some help… and a lot of other things... Angel." The man remarked, following the vampire.

Irritated by him, Angel, for that is the vampire's name, stopped and stared back at the man. He was young and wore a blazer over an Hawaiian print shirt. He looked like a bottom ranked Mafioso, which didn't win him any trust points. "Who are you?"

"The name's Whistler. I'm a demon." The man replied.

"I don't want help from anyone that's evil." Angel said, before moving to leave again.

"I'm not evil, I'm good!" Whistler protested "well…most of the time." He added as an afterthought.

Angel stared him down, making the demon slightly uncomfortable. "What?" Angel was confused as to the nature of Whistler's visit.

"Come on, lets take a walk and if you don't like what I have to say, you can go back in your rat hole." The demon offered.

Angel ignored the insult and followed him, unsure of the demon's intentions, but lacking anything better to do.

"You could become someone, you know, someone that could be useful for the greater good. Someone to be counted on, isn't that what you want?" Whistler asked

"I just want to be left alone." Angel replied.

"You've been alone for what, ninety years? And what an impressive package you are, Gollum." Whistler said.

"You don't know what I've had to deal with. What I've done."

"I know what you've done. I seen it. But guess what? You can change. I can see it. You can be a hero but you have to make the first move to make a change."

Angel thought about it and stared back at him. "What do I need to do?"

"I want you to see something. It's happening very soon, we'd need to leave now. You see, and then you tell me what you want to do."

…..

In a flash Angel and Whistler are in Los Angeles, in one of the numerous graveyards. They are hidden in the nearby bushes watching a vampire dig its way out of the ground. Angel looks around wondering how he got there when he sees a young blond girl no more then 14 years old claw herself away from a vampire.

He watches as she scrambles along the ground, the vampire snarling at her. She glances around and tries to find something to fend the vampire off with.

Angel looks down, picks up a sharp branch lying at his feet and tosses it to land right beside her.

The girl quickly grabs the stick. She plunges it into the vampire a couple of times before tumbling over a low headstone. It snarls at her again as she quickly stumbles to her feet and stabs it again. This time her stake goes through his heart and he explodes into a cloud of dust. Her knees give in and she crumbles to the ground, shocked and confused at what she had just seen. She sits there for a moment before jumping up and looking hurriedly around. Seeing no one, she runs, promising herself never mention this to anyone.

"She's going to have it tough, that Slayer; she's just a kid. And the world is full of big bad things." Whistler says.

"I want to help her. I want to . . .I want to become someone. I want to help her." Angel says, his voice filled with determination and hope for the first time in nearly a century.

"Jeez, look at you. In love with a slayer the moment you see her. It must be the blonde thing."

Angel takes the high road by ignoring Whistler's blonde comment. Instead, he hunches further in on himself before asking quietly. "Will you help me?"

Whistler looks at him, a lazy smile spreading across his lips. He knows he has won. "It's not going to be easy. The more you live in the world the more you see how apart from it you are. And this is dangerous work. Right now you couldn't go three rounds fighting a fly, so I'm going to give you something to help you. Think of it as a bonus roll of the dice." Whistler's D&D reference goes over Angel's head.

Whistler hands him a ring. "If anybody found out you had this, they'd kill you. Watch your back." he said.

"What does it do?" Angel asked staring at the unusual design on the ring.

"It's the ring of Amara."

…

**Three years later**

_In every generation there is a Chosen One._

_She alone will stand against the vampires, the demon and the forces of darkness._

_She is the Slayer._

Buffy Summers woke up from her deep sleep trying to ignore the hovering sense of excitement and terror. Was it Christmas? Her birthday? Was it school? Definitely not. It was then she remembered the dream she woke up from. Images of demons, fighting, artifacts and a mysterious young man. But the mysterious man was the one that really got to her. He was really, really cute. He looked no more then 21 years old. He had short brown spiky hair, chocolate brown eyes and a very hot body. She remembered the dream vividly. She could remember standing in a cave as she felt like she was falling. The stranger moved forward and caught her. His face moved closer to her's and his lips were so close that she could taste them and then nothing but darkness. She heard a sound, interrupting her contemplation of her recent dream. Her alarm was going off. _Damn alarm,_she sighed, hitting it with her hand, accidentally smashing it.

Her mom was standing by the door way with her arms crossed.

"Buffy you're going to be late for school... And that's your fourth alarm this year."

"Oh, sorry mom, I was having a very nice dream about a boy…I mean a dog," Buffy smiled reminding herself to keep her dreams _to_ herself.

"What was that dear?" Her mom had moved away from the door.

"Oh, nothing mom." Buffy replied as she quickly got out of bed and went to her closet. _Choices, choices, choices_ she thought, rifling through her closet for something to wear.

…

Buffy walked towards the school building as Cordelia and her friends pass her. "Oh look who it is, Little Miss Psycho." She laughed. "Are you still trying to kill people with that stick?"

Buffy huffed angrily and turned to face her. "Only you, Cordy." She muttered before continuing inside. Cordelia followed, about to toss out another insult. Seeing this, Buffy's friend, Willow, hurried over, mentioning something about a 'class meeting' before she quickly dragged Buffy away.

"Just ignore them." Willow smiled.

Buffy sighed and glanced at her friend. "Thanks Will, if you hadn't been there, I would probably be expelled… and grounded."

"No, problem that's what friends are for." Willow replied. "Now come on, we are going to be late for class if we don't hurry."

Buffy smiled at her friend and let her lead the way to class.

…**.**

Buffy was not a fan of the library, but history was kicking her ass and Willow promised to help her make sense of the battle of Waterloo.

"That's an Abba song, right?" Buffy had asked her friend after class.

"As well as a defining moment in Napoleon's reign of Europe." Added Willow as she steered Buffy through the double swing doors of the library after school.

They walked in and looked around. It appeared deserted.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Called Willow, heading to the large wooden table in the centre of the room.

Buffy hung back, fighting off her library wiggins and leaned against the checkout counter. A copy of the local paper lies on the counter. A picture has been circled. The caption above it read "Local Boys Still Missing."

A face appeared from around a bookshelf. "Hello? I thought I heard someone out here." His English is clipped and very, very British.

"Mr. Giles, hi." Willow greeted, a little breathless from the scare his sudden appearance gave her. "Buffy and I are gonna study for a bit. Got any books on Napoleon?"

The librarian seemed to not hear her, staring hard at Buffy instead.

"Think I have just the book for you." He said while running down the stairs towards the counter. He bent down to dig around a bit before jumping up and slamming an extremely thick, old volume down over the newspaper. Buffy flinched a bit at the noise. The book was frayed around the edges and carved onto the cover was a word that made her blood run cold.

Vampyrs

"Uh… that's not the one we need." She ground out through her teeth. He squinted at her, confused at her reaction. "Willow." She calls to her friend. "I just remembered. I…my mom…gotta…" Buffy was already out the door, running hard and fast. Trying to outrun the book.

Willow stepped towards the counter as Giles returned the beaten volume to its hiding place.

"Guess she had something more important to do." Willow shrugged, shouldering her bag. "See you tomorrow Mr. Giles."

Giles wanders into his office, brooding at the Slayer's reaction. This is her calling. Or maybe he just had the wrong girl.

…

_This time I wonder what it feels like_

_To find the one in this life_

_The one we all dream of_

_But dreams just aren't enough_

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing._

_I'll know it by the feeling._

Willow called Buffy at home later that night and Buffy remembered to tell her about Hot Dream Guy. They stay on the phone for hours – a feat only feasible by teenage girls -and promise to meet up tomorrow at school to further discuss the implications should Hot Dream Guy exist and which celebrity he looks like.

If Buffy had to lay the blame of every wrong in her life, she would totally point to the vampires in her life. If it wasn't for that stupid calling sending her to graveyards in the first place, they wouldn't have destroyed her junior prom, and she wouldn't have had to burn the building down. Then she and her mom wouldn't have had to leave LA and move to Sunnydale. She would be homecoming queen and prom queen and head cheerleader and have a very hot college boyfriend. But thanks to the demon underworld, she's single, in a one-horse town with only one Starbucks and two shoe shops.

And just when she's gotten settled into small town, demon free life, a dead body turns up in a locker. Drained of blood.

Someone, somewhere is laughing their ass off at her.

She decides, looking at the dead body of Jesse, that the vamps are not going to ruin her life again. She dusts off her stakes, digs out some bottles of holy water and sets out to find whoever is killing off her already tiny social circle. If it all goes to hell, at least she can offer them Cordelia as incentive to get the fuck out of town.

Buffy is still shaking vamp dust out of her favorite jacket when she takes a wrong turn and ends up in a dark alley. Distant strains of rock music can be heard coming from The Bronze a few blocks over. Echoing footsteps sets her Slayer Alert to red.

Buffy turns slightly, throwing a cautious look over her shoulder. She walks for a while and then ducks down another alley and looks around for a place to hide. She hears a cat yowl, kicking some bottles over as it runs away.

Angel could have sworn he saw her duck into this alley. Maybe his trailing skills are getting rusty. As a vampire, he hasn't stalked or skulked in ages. His brooding however is unbeatable.

He suddenly finds himself on his back, looking up at The Slayer.

She was even more breathtakingly beautiful, since the last time he seen her. She was a few inches over five feet with a petite shape that curved in just the right places. She had slightly golden skin, blonde hair to her shoulders and those emerald eyes. She had pouty lips and the cutest nose he'd ever seen.

And all the while he was taking her in, Buffy had been doing the same to him.

Buffy stared down at her stalker. _Oh my god, it's the guy from my dream,_ she thought. The strange man was tall, over six feet she guessed. He had a black dress coat over a white oxford shirt. The first few buttons were unbutton giving her a sneak view of his toned chest. His face reminded her of those Greek sculptures Mr. Jameson showed them pictures of in art history. He had full lips that she wanted to touch. His eyes were a chocolate brown she wanted to get lost in. He had even darker brown hair that she assumed he spiked. This man, whose chest she had her foot on, made her hormones do the crazy.

"Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?" He asked, pulling Buffy from her mouthwatering daydream.

"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?" Slayer Buffy spoke, pushing teen hormonal Buffy into the back of her head.

"I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite." He grinned, showing his teeth to demonstrate.

With a smirk, she took her foot off his chest. He got to his feet, noticing she still kept her fighting pose.

Angel rubbed his neck trying to ease the slight whiplash her kick caused him. "Truth is, I thought you'd be taller, or bigger muscles and all that. You're pretty spry, though." He said, lying through his teeth.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded, not letting his height intimidate her. And trying to stop the urge to climb him like a tree, wrap her legs around his waist and… _Stop it!_

"The same thing you want." He replied staring at her intensively.

"Okay. What do I want?" Because, seriously, he had _no_ idea what she wants…to do… to him…

He gets a glint in his eye and steps towards her. "To kill them. To kill them all." He snarls.

Oh. Yeah. That. Buffy winces internally.

"Sorry, that's the wrong answer. But you do get this lovely watch and a year's supply of Turtle Wax."

Buffy turns away from him, hoping to get home and have a cold, cold shower. Well, maybe a hot shower because vampires are serious mood killers. He grabs her arm, stopping her.

Buffy glares at his grip on her arm.

"You don't know, do you? You don't know that you are the Slayer." He asks, staring at her curiously.

Buffy quickly pushes him away and grabs her stake hidden in her pocket. "Back off buddy, I don't know who you are but if you touch me again I will…"

"What… kill me?" He smirks as he fiddles with the ring on his finger. _It will take more then that to kill me._

Buffy stares at him and wanders what his deal is, and why he was in her dream.

"I'm not here to fight or hurt you …Buffy."

"How do you know my name?" She asks, still holding the stake in her hand.

"I know a lot about you. I know that you are more then you think you are. You are gifted like no one else and that's what makes you the chosen one." He replies.

"Chosen, to do what?" She plays dumb. _How does he know?_

"To kill them all… to destroy evil." His tone is harsh.

"Why me?" she replied. "Aren't there others to do this job?"

"No, there is only one chosen. One in history. And that person is you. And you don't have much time as it is."

Buffy stops and puts the stake back in her pocket. She stares at him again wandering who or what he is. Or even if what he is saying is true.

"Don't have time for what?" she asked.

"You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open. Don't turn your back on this, you've got to ready."

He reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small box, and throws it to her.

Buffy catches it and stares at it than him.

"Who are you?"

"Let's just say... I'm a friend." He replies with a smile and walks away.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want a friend." She shouts at his retreating back.

He turns back around and stares at her. "You're going to need someone to count on. If you want answers…. just open up the box when you're ready."

Buffy looks down at the box. She snaps her head up to speak to him, but the alley is deserted.

What. The. Fuck?

It was one case. Just one. Then she'd go back into retirement. And now? The Hellmouth? In Sunnydale? And Pandora's box in her hand. Did it have her Get Out Of Hellmouth Free card? And who does that punk think he is? Knowing her name and telling her she's the Slayer and shit. Did they put an announcement in the Sunnydale Gazette or something?

She moves to open the velvet-covered box.

_What's the worse that could happen?_ She thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Forbidden Love Ch. 2

**Author:** Esmerada007

**Author's Note:** Lyrics by_Nickelback_

**Rating**: PG-13 Subject to Change

**Characters and Relationships:** Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Joyce,

**Disclaime**r**:** All non-original characters and borrowed script belong to the minds behind _Angel_ and _Buffy: The Vampire Slayer_

**_Credit- Alinzar and Cherene_**

Loud grungy rock filled the tiny Bronze that night as Willow and Buffy sat at one of the high tables scattered around the bar. Xander was trying to make his limbs cooperate on the dance floor, resulting in a rather comic display of flailing.

"What is it like where _you_ are?" Willow asked, waving a hand in front of her friend's face.

Buffy blinked rapidly, pulling herself from dreamland and smiling apologetically at Willow. "I'm... sorry, I was just... thinking about things..."

"So, we're talking about a guy?" Willow arched her eyebrows expectantly.

"Not exactly a guy. For us to have a conversation about a guy, there'd have to be a guy for us to have a conversation about." Buffy paused. "Is that a sentence?"

"Your thinking about that mysterious dream-alleyway guy, aren't you?"

Buffy blushed "Well…maybe, but I can't help it. It's been a day since I've seen him and when I saw him that night it was like the lights dimmed everywhere else. But then there's that thing where I don't know if I should trust him. He knew my name, said I was a slayer and that I was chosen to destroy evil. Then he gave me this." She replied handing the box to her.

"Oh, a box." Willow replied, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Buffy smiled at her, opening the box. "No, It's a crucifix." She held up the sterling silver cross, roughly two inches long by an inch wide.

"Oh that's pretty," Willow replied. "All it needs is a suspended figure and you're on step closer to private catholic school land."

"Yeah, but why would he give me a crucifix?"

"Maybe he's religious?" Willow replied.

Buffy grinned at Willow's comment and noticed a note hidden behind the cross. Buffy pulled it out and read it. " If you wish to know more meet me at this address."

"I don't know Buffy, Do you think you should trust him?" Willows eyes were wide.

"Trust who?" Xander asked, bopping towards them.

"Um, this guy Buffy met…" Willow tried to not think of how close Xander was sitting next to her. She was willing to overlook the strong smell of 'dude' that seemed to accompany Xander everywhere.

"A guy that you met…where?" Xander proclaimed. "Is he here now?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander's attempts at misplaced big brotherly behavior.

"No, Xander he's not here. I am supposed to meet him at this address. He says he knows where my abilities came from." Buffy replied.

"So…you're going to meet this complete stranger alone…?"

"No…" Buffy snapped.

_Liar._

"Xander you know I can take care of my self."

"Yeah." Xander kept up the skepticism. "Come on! I see trap written all over this. He could be a vampire working with others to trap you and…you know… kill you."

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. "Xander it's not a trap." She replied.

"How do you know?" Xander pressed on trying to get Buffy to see reason.

"I just…do." She replied lamely. "I must be going. I think I'm infecting those nearest and dearest to me. I'm going to call it a night."

"Oh, don't go!" Willow protested.

"Uh, yeah! It's early! We could, um, dance!" Xander attempted a Justin Timberlake move that ended with a pulled shoulder muscle.

"No, I'm kind of bummed out. Either way I have to get home before my mom calls the cops or something."

Xander and Willow watched Buffy leave.

"She's going to meet him, isn't she?" Xander asked a little rhetorically.

"Yep."

…

_Nobody wants to be the last one there._

_'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands._

_There's gotta be somebody for me like that._

Walking home, Buffy decided to take a short cut through the cemetery. She ignored the tingling at the back of her head, telling her that something was off. Walking faster, she had almost reached the exit when a growl stopped her short.

"It's late, I'm tired, and I don't want to play games. Show yourself." She demanded.

One vampire dropped from the roof of a mausoleum, landing right in front of her. Buffy reached for her stake inside her coat and quickly spun around to stake the vampire. Two more dropped down and grabbed her arms as she swung around. She stared at them and noticed they were different then the other vampires. They looked stronger, fiercer and meaner.

"Ooo! Okay, okay, nice..."

They pulled her out of the cemetery and into a nearby alley and up against a fence. The larger of the two approached her.

"Look, guys, I really don't wanna fight all three of you... unless I have to." She tried to negotiate.

She snapped and kicked the front one in the crotch, elbowing the second in the face, and tried to punch the third but he blocks her swing. He thrusted his knee into her gut, slamming her into the fence. The other two recovered and grabbed her again. The third one slowly approached her with a promise of death in his eyes. Buffy was terrified and struggled to get away but was kicked in the stomach again. She stumbled to the ground again, barely able to get up from what felt like a broken rib.

She grunted as the largest vampire hauled her to her feet by her hair. Buffy eyes grew wide with fear as the vampire prepared to bite her when someone forced him off her.

"Good dogs don't...bite!" She heard a familiar voice growl.

Buffy opened her eyes in surprise as the mysterious stranger got in on the slaying.

She regained her balance as the stranger fought the vampire. She climbed onto the other two vampires, fighting fiercely. One of them grabbed her by the neck again and held her against the fence. The mysterious stranger quickly killed one vampire and went after the other two near Buffy. He made quick work of one and Buffy shoved an open palm into her assailant's chin, pushing him off her.

She punched him once in the gut and then slammed both fists into his head. The vampire quickly blocked her last punch and threw her two feet in the air.

The stranger, distracted by Buffy flying through the air, missed the vampire sneaking up behind him. He turned quickly, but not fast enough to block the iron bar that swung hard and fast into his stomach. The shock pushed him to the ground, more than the rod protruding from his stomach.

Buffy landed on the pavement with a thud. Her eyes widened as she watched the stranger pull the bar out of his stomach. She was sure she was seeing things; because there was no way could any human live through that.

The vampire's eyes widened as the stranger hit him square in the jaw with the freed iron bar.

Still slightly disorientated by her landing, Buffy misjudged a kick at the remaining vamp, only to have him pick her up and throw her to the ground. Obviously, someone had been watching WWE – a lot. Buffy gave in to the darkness.

The stranger dropped the bar and rushed towards Buffy seeing her pale, prone body on the ground. His face twisted into a feral snarl as he saw the last vampire descend on her.

He quickly jumped forward grabbing the vampire's neck, lifting him by the throat, all the while glaring at him. "She's not yours to feed on." He growled.

"She is the slayer, she must be killed. It is the Master's wish." The vampire growled back.

He smirked at the dangling vamp. Quickly grabbing the vampire's arm, he twisted it until he heard the snap of a bone. The vampire's painful cries abruptly ended as he was flung into the building wall.

"Tell your master to back off and if he has his minions go after her again, I'll kill him and that's a promise."

The remaining vampire was confused by this fighting stranger. What business was it of his, anyway, to protect the Slayer. Slayers are always alone. This wasn't in the manual.

"Who are you?" The vampire sneered.

The stranger turned and smiled at the vampire. "The names Angelus… He'll know me."

The vampire scurried away quickly into a nearby storm water drain.

Angel quickly made his way to Buffy and carefully picked her up. He studied the sound of her heart, which was still beating steadily. As he walked out the alley, Slayer in his arms, his face morphed back into its human shape.

Despite being the Slayer, Angel couldn't think of any other reason why her parents would let her wander the streets so late at night, alone.

He made his way to the abandoned mansion he now called home. He kept her close in his arms all the way up to his spare room. She was so small, she barely weighed anything.

He gently set her down on the bed and covered her up. He sat there, staring at her beautiful face wondering if his existentialist crisis, that he thought was over, with the whole "Save The World" thing had reared its ugly head to include falling in love with the one person who was supposed to kill him. Poetic, really. He tried to reason his way around it. She was young, way too young for him. Sure, he looked twenty something, which is pretty good for someone over two hundred years old, but it made him wonder what she would do if she ever found out he was a vampire. Would she kill him or would she let him help her?

Angel could see the various versions of his future stretch out in front of him. Sadly, each one ended the same, a stake in his heart with her hand wrapped around it.

He watched as she slept, she was so beautiful when she sleeps. She looked like an angel, peaceful and serene. He quietly leaned closer, breathing in the scent of her that filled the room. Her blond hair was longer than the last time he saw her. It was spread out over her pillow giving the impression of a halo. He continued to stare at her as he lay down next to her. Angel watched her sleep, listening to the soft beating of her heart pushing her blood through her veins. She was so alive next to his dead body. He had to warn her of what was to come. It would be the only way to protect her and the world from the dangers that the future held.

…**.**

Buffy woke slowly, drifting from unconsciousness. She blinked her eyes a couple times noticing the dull throb at the back of her head. She stared to the left noticing she was in a room and was lying on a bed she didn't recognize. Her heart beat faster wondering where she was. She looked over to her left and let out a strangled gasp.

There was the man that saved her in the alley. He had a black dress shirt on, his brown hair spiked in a tuff. He looked so peaceful. His face, his body was sculpted like a Greek statue. Leaning forward slightly, she took in his face, hands resting beneath his cheek as if in prayer. A glint of gold caught her eye. He had a ring on one of his fingers. Looking closer, she stared at it; the design was odd with a glowing green orb in the middle. It didn't look like a wedding ring, well; at least she hoped it wasn't a wedding ring.

It was at that moment as she was staring at him, his eyes opened. She blinked, a little startled and actually embarrassed as his eyes roamed her body.

Buffy stared at him quietly, memorized by his eyes. She blinked again as he leaned up and smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Um, yeah…my head kind of hurts from that vampire or what ever it was." She replied as she remembered what happened earlier. A vampire knocked her out and as the darkness overtook her, she could have sworn she seen a bar stuck in his stomach. But she must have been seeing things because he looked fine, not a scratch on him. He looked really good in fact.

She looked around and stared at him again. "Where am I?" She asked.

"My house. I didn't know where you live," he lied. "I was trying to get you away from them...the vampires."

"What happened to them?" She asked.

"They ran after I dusted one of them."

"You let them go?" She questioned slightly angered.

"I don't think they'd be a problem anymore. I just wanted you to be safe."

Buffy smiled softly and attempted to get up, noticing the pain in her ribs was slowly fading but still there. Her legs didn't like the idea of walking just yet and as she crumpled to the floor, he was there, catching her around the waist.

"You should rest." He scolded lightly.

Buffy smiled feeling his muscular chest against her. "I'm fine…really." She replied trying to move clumsily.

"Ah, maybe not." She replied embarrassed as she stared into his eyes. "So do I get to know the name of my rescuer?" She asked.

He smiled back at her as he set her on the edge of the bed. "Angel."

Buffy smirked. "Well, it does fit the description…except for the girly name." she mocked.

Angel smirked as the demon inside of him roared to grab her. It lashed at her mocking, making Angel frown in concentration trying to control his muscles from contorting, from giving in.

Without realizing it, his hold on her tightened. His face so close to hers, his huge hands wrapped around her waist. He held their bodies flush against each other and Buffy swore she felt something stir in his pants.

Buffy blushed as she stared at his dark brown eyes. "Well I guess that proves you're not a girl." She murmured.

Angel smiled back suddenly feeling embarrassed by what he done. He moved quickly, letting her go and moving away from her.

The tension was thick between the two as they stood there staring at each other, both mortified by the way their bodies were betraying them.

"Sorry…I think it's best to get you home." Angel replied.

Buffy was about to agree but remembered the note that was in the box he gave her.

"No, I don't want to leave yet. The note you left me in the box. You said you would tell me more about being a slayer."

"Oh, yeah… I kind of forgot with the saving you and all. Um, I don't know why you don't know you're not a slayer. You were supposed to have a watcher."

"A watcher, what's a watcher?" She asked.

"Um, someone that suppose to train you and educate you on what's happening." He replied.

"Oh, like a teacher. I don't think I would want any more teachers especially if it has to do with homework." She replied.

Angel smirked at her comment and noticed her nervousness being near him and the bed.

"Um, maybe we could go into to the living room where it's more comfortable." he replied

Buffy stood up, the pain finally leaving her bruised ribs.

She quickly moved passed him before he could try to help her again. She was no damsel in distress and if it meant not being within two feet of him, she was fine with that. She had some pride, after all.

Angel followed her in the room wandering if he made the right choice to bring her here. He wasn't sure if it was a good ideal especially if she wanted toopen up the fridge to find quarts of _blood_ inside. That would probably freak her out or have a stake in his chest.

He watched her as she looked around the living room admiring the decoration and the antique souvenirs he had in his room.

"You have a very lovely house. What do you do for a living?" she asked sitting on his couch.

Angel sat down on the couch in front of her. "Um…I'm a detective." He replied lying again.

"Must pay pretty well." she replied as her eyes roamed his black dress shirt to the tight black jeans he was sporting. Buffy quickly glanced away noticing he was doing the same to her. Her face turned red again as she looked around noticing the clock, which read 1:00 am.

"Oh my god, my mom is going to flip." She replied quickly getting off the couch.

Angel stood up and stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so grounded." she murmured heading to the door. "Wait, I need to know about. …Slayers and that stuff you mention earlier."

Angel smirked seeing her nervousness. "I think we have time for that later, Buffy. Right now you should just go home, I'd drive you."

Buffy followed him to his car, noticing it was a Mustang. Very nice, a little older and looks expensive. "Nice car." she commented hopping in the car.

"Thanks," Angel smiled and walked on the other side and got in. "Where to?"

"1630 Revello Drive."

"Oh just around the corner. What a coincidence."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 3

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Author Note**; of course I have to thank my Beta….** Cherene **It wouldn't be this great without her help, thanks.

**Rating** ; pg-13 ; for now

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Joyce,

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**The next Day**

Yawning, Buffy stared into space as Willow and Xander were sitting beside her at the large library table, researching. She could barely keep her eyes open from the lack of sleep the night before. All she could think about was Angel. Her emotions would race from pure, animalistic lust to utter confusion with a sickening drop in her stomach. She wanted to pick his brain for everything he knew about slayers as much as she wanted to have him naked, making crazy monkey sex for days. Life just wasn't fair.

A sharp nudge in the ribs brought her back swiftly from happy sexy time land. "What?" she snapped.

"Uh, Buf? Wanna join us back here in history land?" Xander asked.

"Oh, sorry…where were we?"

"Civil war. Where were you? Thinking about Angel?" Willow wiggled her eyebrows at the suggestion.

Buffy smiled and blushed a little.

"Angel…isn't that a girl's name. Sissy name for a sissy guy. Probably gay too." Xander mocked.

Buffy smile went in to shit eating grin. "He's definitely not gay. Or a sissy." Buffy defended.

"How would you…did you guys sleep together?" Xander was going more for the protective big brother vibe, but it came out sounding more like a jealous boyfriend.

"No! I just… he's…I…" Buffy really didn't want to explain what happened between them to her friends. How can you explain something you don't understand yourself?

"So are you going to see him again?" Willow was kind of caught up in the whole romantic undertone of it all.

"Um, I don't know really since I'm kind of grounded now."

"Grounded?" Willow replied surprised.

"Yeah. I got a bit distracted by some vamps and missed curfew. My mom totally wigged!" Buffy sighed in self pity.

"Oh that sucks. Maybe he'll come see you at your house. You know? Throw pebbles at your window, climb up the trellis." Willow's eyes had completely glazed over.

"OK. Enough. Buffy can't have weird men crawling into her window at night. That's just… wrong. No more teen romances for you Willow. From now on we only stick to the classics. Weekend at Bernie's and Terminator." Xander had to stop the madness somehow.

"Yeah, I don't think he's the climb through windows kind of guy." Buffy said secretly hoping he was.

"Buffy, c'mon, wake up and smell the seduction. It's the oldest trick in the book." Xander replied.

"A book you're obviously well versed in. Right?" She shot back.

"It's a long study." Xander conceded.

"Besides, he saved my life. I think going for coffee won't hurt. Just to…you know…say… thanks." Buffy replied.

Willow's eyes widened. "He saved your life? When?"

"I needed a little help with the vamps." She admitted sheepishly.

"See? Impress the girl of your dreams. Lesson one in seduction." Xander pointed out.

"I don't think he did it to impress me." Buffy deflated.

"Duh! I mean, guys will do anything to impress a girl. I once drank an entire gallon of Gatorade without taking a breath." Xander replied.

"It was pretty impressive. Although later there was an ick factor." Willow replied.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about him Xander. He was the perfect gentleman when I woke… uh… afterwards." Buffy smiled knowing that would irritate him. Sometimes it amused her to see him get jealous.

"Afterwards? What happened afterwards?" Willow in full Mills and Boon mode again.

"Nothing." Buffy shrugged. "Just, walked me home. Like a gentleman."

"Are you sure? Did you check for vampire marks?" Xander replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander's comment ignoring him.

She suddenly noticed the librarian skulking nearby, nose buried in an old looking encyclopedia. Buffy made an excuse and pulled Willow out of the library.

"What's up with the librarian?" Buffy whispered once they were out in the hall.

"Giles? He's nice but very historic. He was a curator at some British museum, or The British Museum, I'm not sure. But he knows everything, and he brought all these historical volumes and biographies." Willow sounded excited. "He started the same week you got here."

Buffy's mind flashed back to her first time in the library. The book he placed on the counter.

Vampyr

Could he be the one Angel was talking about? This watcher?

"Ok. I'm so over history." Xander walked into the hall where the girls were leaning against a noticeboard. "I vote we get some pizza and indulge in a bit of actual history. Indiana Jones marathon?"

Buffy smiled at her friend's enthusiasm.

"Grounded remember? But I'll see you guys tomorrow. Ok?" She waved them away and stepped back into the library.

The library was empty, again.

"Hello? Mr Giles?" she called, walking towards the table she had been at earlier.

"Yes?" suddenly he appeared behind her.

"Jesus!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"No. Just me. Mr. Giles."

" What can I do for you?" He asked, his accent clipped and educated.

"Uh. That book. The one you wanted to give me the other day? What was that about?" she tried to play dumb.

"Oh. never mind that. It was meant for someone else. I was mistaken."

"Are you sure? Uh, who… well… maybe I know who it was meant for?" she tried.

"And how would you know this person?"

"I just… it was about vampires. Right?"

Giles' eyes widened behind his wire rimmed glasses. "uh… yes… just a collection of myths and legends."

"What would you say if I told you that they were real?"

"I'd say stay off the LSD for one." He seemed flustered.

"I'm not kidding. I dusted a few last night."

"You're…the slayer?" Giles paled beyond his normal ivory coloring.

"Apparently."

"Well, Miss Summers, then we have a lot of work to do." Giles grinned.

**………………………………………………………..**

Buffy smiles brightly as she quickly sneaks past the side of her house. Sneaking out is generally a bad idea, but sneaking out when you're grounded is a whole new level of bad. But someone had to keep the streets of Sunnydale vamp free.

Patrolling the nearby graveyard, Buffy had to force herself to concentrate on the dark corners instead of going to happy thoughts land with Angel and his broody looks. Finding a fresh grave, she sat down on a nearby tombstone, waiting for the vamp for crawl its way out of the grave.

"Hurry up." She muttered to the grave "Some of us have plans for the rest of the night."

"What kind of plans?"

Buffy shot off the tombstone and spun to find the speaker standing behind her. Unfortunately, her stake happened to be poised right over his heart.

"Angel?"

"Hi." He gulped nervously. "Mind moving the uh…" Using his index finger, he moved the point of the stake away from his chest.

"oh, uh sorry." Buffy moved the stake back to its spot, wedged between her jeans and her belt. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk."

"Yeah. Cemeteries are great for that. You know… all dark and spooky and…"

"Romantic?" Angel smiled his shit-eating grin.

"Ok, now you're teasing me."

"I'm sorry." His smile dropped a little, upping the sincere factor. Buffy's knees literally went weak. _Oh, so that's what it feels like?_

"Its fine. Just don't sneak…" she didn't quite finish as Angel suddenly picked her up and threw her to the side.

She rolled around twice before finding her feet. "What the…?" A body flew over her, landing with a crash against a statue of the weeping Maria. She scrambled to feet, stake back in hand. Before she could take a step towards the vamp, a strong hand closed over her shoulder, pulling her back and behind Angel. He relieved her of her stake.

"Excuse me! But I'm the Slayer!" She protested. "This is kind of my job?"

"Not now." Angel snapped as he stepped towards the vamp faster than humanly possible. Suddenly the vamp was nothing but a pile of dust.

Buffy's pride reared its head and saw red. She stepped up to Angel and swung her arm, catching him in the jaw with a sharp left hook.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded from him. "I'm not some helpless damsel in distress that you get to push around. I don't need your help!"

She stormed out of the cemetery, not completely sure why she'd punched him.

Angel watched her go, a soft 'ow' escaping his lips as he rubbed his jaw.

**…………………………………………………………………………..**

When Angel got back to the mansion, he noticed his door was slightly ajar. Cautiously stepping through, the scent of jasmine and citrus teased his senses; the underlying smell of metal spiked them.

He walked into the living room where a fire was crackling warmly. A figure lounged on one of the couches, deathly still.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that if I ever saw you again, I'd kill you." Angel snarled at his visitor.

The blonde woman turned her head to look at him, the flames reflecting orange on her snow white skin. A cruel, smug smile on her thin, red lips.

"Hello lover."

**...........................................................**

**...................**

"So he just came out of nowhere?" Willow was chewing on her jellybeans as if it was popcorn and she was at the movies.

The sun was high in the California sky as the two girls sat under a tree on the schoolyard. Buffy obviously recounting her run in with Angel.

"Yeah. And then he just throws me around like a doll and goes all cave man on me. You stay out of danger! Me, man will kill evil vamp." Buffy parodied. "It was completely humiliating."

"And completely romantic." Willow sighed.

"Yeah. That too." Buffy agreed echoing Willow's sigh.

"What's with the Jane Austen-ness?" asks Xander ambling up, chocolate bar in hand.

"Angel." Willow murmurs.

"What about him?" Xander asks, biting a little too harshly into his Mars bar.

"Obviously never heard of the feminist movement." Buffy lamented.

"Ah. See. I knew there was something off about him. He's a masochist!"

"I think you mean chauvinist." Corrected Willow.

"Same thing, really." Xander muttered darkly.

"BUFFY!"

The three looked over to see Giles standing on the steps of the school glaring at them. He pointed to his watch.

"And a training we all go." Sighed Buffy standing up.

"No. Training you go. We stand and mock." Piped up Xander.

"And research. We do the research." Willow couldn't really hide the excitement in her voice.

Xander slung an arm over her shoulders as they walked up the steps towards the library. "Willow, you're secretly a study inducing sado-masochist, aren't you?"

"Only for you Xander, only for you."

"So we're on the hellmouth." Says Buffy

"Yes." Giles wipes his glasses clean.

"And The Master is blocking it up with his scaly vamp ass." Adds Xander

"Yes."

"And he will be able to unblock it with this Harvest event." Interjects Willow.

"Yes."

"And that's all we know? Don't all those books give like, dates and times and exact locations. You know? X marks the spot of the big bad vamp?" Xander drops his head onto his arms.

"Well, the texts do explain that it will be in the next week." Giles explains "or so…"

"or so? Giles, if this Master is as bad ass as you make out, then 'or so' is really not helping me here." Buffy exclaimed.

"Then we'll just do more research." Willow was trying to be helpful, but wilted under the glares from Xander and Buffy. "or maybe not."

Buffy grabbed her jacket off the chair and hurried out the library.

"Where are you going?" asked Giles.

"Out!" she shot over her shoulder. She needed answers and only one person she knew had them.

**.................................................................**

**.................................................................................................................**

**Ok, what did you all think………. And most of the credit goes to Cherene. She put a lot of the work to this…thank you.**

**Ok you know what to do…………. review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 4

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Author Note**; Spoilers for season 1. thanks to ….** Cherene** my beta.

**Rating**; pg-13; for now

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Joyce, Cordelia

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

"It's been a while lover." Darla replies slinking towards him, hips causing her little tartan skirt to swish seductively around her thighs.

"A lifetime." Angel replies as he stares at her, wondering what she's doing here.

"Or two, but whose counting?" Darla asks.

"What's with the Catholic schoolgirl look? Last time I saw you it was kimonos." He replied staring intently at his sire.

"And last time I saw you it wasn't high school girls." She replies flaring her skirt. "Remember Budapest? Turn of the century? You were such a bad boy during that earthquake." She replies

"You did some damage yourself." Angel replies

"Is there anything better than a natural disaster? The panic. The people lost in the streets. It's like picking fruit off the vine." She replies moving towards him.

Angel stands up, standing guard to make sure she didn't try anything.

"Nice! You're living above ground, like one of them. You and your new friend are attacking us, like one of them. But guess what, precious? You're not one of them." She draws the window blinds open, letting in a stream of sunlight. Angel is blinded, but stands there enjoying Darla's shocked expression.

"How? No way! This is impossible!" Darla replied confused by what she sees. "You are not human, I can smell it." She replies striding towards him.

"Maybe your mind has gone weak from all those centuries of torturing people." Angel smirked still standing in the sunlight as he casually had his hands in his pockets, hiding the ring from her.

Darla stares at him knowing he is hiding something. She quickly closes the blinds and heads straight towards the refrigerator.

Darla stares at the refrigerator and sees the bags and bottles of human blood. "You're not exactly living off quiche." She replies closing the fridge.

"I don't know what magic you're playing with, but I know what you hunger for, what you need." She replies standing right in front of him as she smoothed her hand across his face.

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's who we are. It's what makes eternal life worth living. Mm. You can only suppress your real nature for so long. You can feel it brewing inside of you." She replies and leans closer to his ear. "I hope I'm around when it explodes."

"Maybe you don't wanna be." Angel replies angrily pushing her away.

Darla snickers and stares at him. "I'm not afraid of you but I bet that blonde slayer is." She replies seeing his face turn towards her. "Or maybe I'm underestimating her, talk to her, tell her about the curse. Maybe she'll come around. And if she still doesn't trust you, you know where I'll be."

"Darla if you know what's best, you would stay away from her." Angel replies walking quickly towards her.

"Or what? You'll kill me…lover?" She smiles.

Darla laughs as he pushes her roughly to the wall. "I like it when you're rough"

"I think you better leave Darla. You don't want to keep the master waiting."

Darla sneered as he pushed her to the door. "Fine I'll leave but you know sooner or later that slayer is going to find out what you are. You can't keep this secret forever."

Angel smirked and pushed her out. "Darla leave and I don't want to see you ever again."

Darla smirked as the door shut on her face.

"It won't be long until I find out your secret and then you'll be begging at my feet." She hummed walking away from the building, eager to tell the Master her news.

……………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Buffy quickly snuck past Mr. Snyder, as he lectured some of the kids for wearing dreadlocks. He was waving a pair of scissors around threateningly. It was still early in the day as she made her way off campus, clearly on a mission. She was tired of the riddles Angel was sending her. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

Buffy was walking over to the mansion where Angel lived, when she saw him walk out of his house. She saw him heading towards his car, not looking very happy. She wandered if he was mad at her for punching him last night or was it something else. Either way she wasn't letting this stop her. She needed answers about this master. And if he wasn't going to talk, she'd just go slayer on his ass.

Buffy suddenly felt that tingling feeling in her stomach as he stepped around a corner and stopped her with his body.

'Buffy?' he asked, confused.

He was standing there with a black jacket and with a white t-shirt underneath it and a pair of blue jeans. He reminded her of James Dean, only broodier. Buffy struggled to keep herself from jumping into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding on for dear life. She briefly wondered at her absurd attraction to him before pushing the thought to the dark recesses of her mind. She kept her feet planted firmly on the sidewalk.

"An…Angel what are you doing here?" She replied quickly stepping back – away from him.

"I live here. What are you doing out of school?" Angel asked.

"You do? Oh, I was just, you know… running an errand." She was playing it cool.

"Oh. I thought you were coming to apologize."

"Apologize?" Buffy spluttered, "Why would I apologize to you?"

"For beating a good samaritan?" Angel tried.

"You were being an idiot. I'm not going to say sorry for hitting some sense into you." She stormed "I did… hit some sense into you. Didn't I?"

"Almost." Angel smirked. "Look, Buffy. I can take care of myself. I want to help you. You can't go against the master alone. You're not indestructible, you know."

"Destructo girl. That's me." She smiled sheepishly. "Look, you know about the Master. What's his game?"

"Everything he does is a game. Only, he's a very sore loser. I know how he thinks."

Buffy eyed him closely. "Really? Met him? Shared a cup of wine with him?"

"No. I just did a lot of research." Angel realized his faux pas and grimaced.

Angel stared at her knowing this would only lead her more into trouble or worse if he told her. He had to make up a lie or something. He couldn't bear to let her get hurt or killed especially with things she knew nothing about. He promised himself he would save her and others for all the bad deeds he did in his past.

It was the only thing that kept him going and at times he wandered if Buffy is the one making everything worth it.

…………………………………………………………………**.**

"Master we must get rid of the slayer, she is ruining our plans." Darla replied angrily walking into the cavern.

"Oh! You're giving me orders now!" The master glared.

"Okay, then, we'll just do nothing while she and Angel takes us out one by one."

"Angelus? Do you know something I don't child?"

"Yes, I was at his house and I saw her there. The slayer." Darla didn't bother to mention the fact that she'd hid in the shadows watching Buffy and Angel's little exchange. Her hand still had a small scar from the sunlight that burnt it as she crawled into the sewer.

"Angel helping the slayer?" The master replied.

"Yes, he's crossed over. The humanity on him stinks. And I think he feels for her."

"Feelings for a slayer?" The master replied interested. "That just makes our plans more interesting now doesn't it?" he said with a smile.

Darla glares and steps closer. "That is not the only thing…he has a secret."

"I know child. One of the three saw him. He pulled a rod right out of his stomach and healed with out a scratch."

"Maybe it's magic," Darla replies.

"No I would know if it was. It's not magic."

"Then how do you suppose we find out what Angel's secret is?" Darla replied.

"We improvise Darla. Use your enemy's weaknesses against him. Oldest rule in the book." The Master had a predisposition for theatrics and swung his arms wide. "And when he's on his knees, we will bring forth………. Angelus."

"Angelus! I do miss my beau." Darla smiled.

"Angelus! He was the most vicious creature I ever met. I miss him." The master said.

"So do I." Darla replied with a smirk.

Master glared with a smile and stared at Colin beside him.

"You see how we all work together for the common good? That's how a family is supposed to function!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

…………………………………**.**

"Ok, spill cryptic man, tell me." Buffy replied as she glanced around the house, making sure her mom was still at the gallery.

"How do you know about the…Master?" Angel asked.

"Giles! My watcher he told me that something is up. That he is planning something on the night of the harvest." Buffy replied. "I need to know what he's planning."

"Buffy I wouldn't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen." Angel replied.

"Why are you doing that again?" She asked angered.

"Doing what again?"

"You're protecting me and not telling me what I need to know." She replied harshly.

"Because there is nothing to know."

"Really then why does this prophecy book that my watcher says…something really bad is going to happen."

"Prophecies are never fulfilled." He said. "Like Seventh Day Adventists." He giggled. Buffy swatted him with her arm.

"Why can't you trust me to tell me the truth," Buffy replied.

Angel toyed with his ring, trying to think of the best excuse not to tell her anymore about the master.

"Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll find him myself. It shouldn't take me long after doing some research." Buffy replied standing up and making her way to the door.

Angel quickly stood up and walked to her and pulled her forward. His eyes blazing furiously. He just wished she could understand why. "He will kill you, Buffy. You don't know how much power he has and what would happen if he ever got a hold of you."

Buffy pushed him away noticing the protective glare in his eyes again. "I can take care of myself Angel; I would think you knew that by now." Buffy fumed.

Angel stared at her wandering where her hot temper came from because it certainly didn't come from her mother. "He's not like any other vampire Buffy. He's too"…

"Yes I know powerful, evil and blah blah blah but I'm the slayer and there is nothing saying I won't win this." Buffy replied.

"Why can't you just let this go this once?" Angel replied.

"Because someone has to stop him."

"Yes and that someone is not"…

"No, it is. You can't stop him. You're just a human Angel and I can't let you get hurt."

"Buffy, I am not… "

Angel stopped himself, sensing someone behind him. Joyce was staring at them from the kitchen, Buffy's face, red with anger and frustration.

"Mom! Hi!"

"Buffy. Who is this?" Joyce eyed him with suspicion.

"My…uh tutor. From Sunnydale College. For History. This is Angel."

Angel could feel the pending parental smack down and cleared his throat.

"I have to go Buffy. I have classes soon." Angel quickly replied leaving Buffy to stare at him as he walked to the door and left. Joyce came over and sat the tea on the coffee stand confused.

"Buffy. It's a little early for you to be out of school." Joyce stood still, tension coming off her in waves.

"Got let out early for good behavior?" Buffy tried.

Joyce wasn't buying it.

"Buffy. You can't skip school to spend time with college guys."

"Tutor mom. He's my tutor. I promise – nothing else going on there." Buffy retreated upstairs, cup of tea in hand.

Joyce stared at her daughter as she walked up the stairs, wondering what was really going on. Joyce sighed. Like mother like daughter.

…………………………………………………………………………**.**

……………………**..**

"Buffy! Where'd you disappear to yesterday?" Willow asked the next morning.

"I had to see Angel. He was being difficult like always and wouldn't give me any information on this master vampire except he's too strong and too power for you to fight."

"Well this Angel is poetically right Buffy. You can't face the master without enhancing your skills and having a plan." Giles replied.

"Oh great did he turn you into a brooding wimp too?" Buffy said.

"Buffy? Is there anything else that happened that night you were attacked by some vampires?"

Buffy looked at Willow as she gave her a sheepish smirk. Buffy glared, remembering not to tell her anything personal; afraid she would tell Giles about it.

"Oh the vampires, well they were strong for one thing. Besides that they were kind of angry, mean and ugly. I think they had some type of a weird ring on too."

"A ring?" Giles asked. "What type of ring?"

"I think it had a sun and three stars." Buffy said.

"I don't think this, um, represents any"...

Buffy and Willow picks up a book and browses threw it. "Wait, it's right here. Sun and three stars. Yuck, check these guys out. I knew it looked familiar."

Giles steps forward and looks at the book. "Oh, the Order of Aurelius. Yes, you're right."

"Ooo, two points for the Slayer, while the Watcher has yet to score!" Buffy crowed.

"You're getting good at this Buffy, too bad it's not math." Willow smiled.

"Ya, I need some work on that. Glad you're always there to help Willow." Buffy replied.

Xander came running in looking totally wigged out.

"What's wrong Xander?" Willow asked worried.

"Snakes!"

"Snakes? What about them?" Buffy asked.

"I was just in my last math class and suddenly it was full of snakes. Everyone was screaming and running. Lots of hissing going on."

"I'm glad I wasn't there," Willow exclaimed. "Were you hurt Xander?"

"No…but Cordelia was. She got bitten on the face. She's just complaining now. It's kind of amusing."

"Well who ever is doing this, we have to find them and stop it," Buffy replied.

"I don't think it's a person. I think it's worse than that." Giles replied staring at the book in front of him.

"Why do you say that," Willow asked.

"Because…I can't read this, I can't read anything." Giles replied horrified.

……………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………**..**

_**I hope everyone likes this chapter and sorry it took so long. I know the ending could have been better for this chapter.**_

_**Next chapter is a remake of the season 1 episode of Nightmare… **_

_**You know what to do………..review.**_

_**And thanks to everyone that reviewed**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 5

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Author Note**; Spoilers for Episode So1, Ep 10; Nightmare. I rewrote it to the way I wished it would happen. And of course I have to thank my Beta….. _**Cherene**_

**Rating**; R

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles,

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**…………………………………….**

Sorry for posting this so late. My computer crashed had a virus and had to get a new one. So now I'm back. Hope everyone loves the story and thanks for all the reviews.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

_You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there _

_And you'd give anything to get what's fair _

_But fair ain't what you really need _

_Oh, can u see what I see_

Buffy sat in class as her mind began to wander about the dream she had that morning. Demons, vampires and somewhere in the mist of the dream Angel was there. Buffy didn't subscribe to dream interpretations and other new age philosophies, but she couldn't kill that little voice in the back of her mind that the dreams were more than just her sub conscious telling her she had a very disturbing hobby.

Deciding to leave her dream analysis for lunchtime and actually try to pay attention in the class, Buffy opened her book, knocking her pencil to the floor. As she bent down to retrieve it, a chill ran down her spine. Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed a small boy, shaggy dark hair almost hiding his eyes.

And then the screaming started.

"Please! Get 'em off of me! Help! Help! Get 'em off of me! Help me! Oh, please help me! Please!" Wendell was way past scared and heading very quickly to complete breakdown territory.

Glancing once again over her shoulder, the little boy looked pained, guilty almost.

'Sorry about that.' He said softly before disappearing.

Buffy joined the rest of the class in the corridor, dodging the tarantulas that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Buffy stormed into the library, thoroughly creeped out by the arachnid invasion earlier.

"Hey, Giles! Wakey, wakey!" Buffy smiling at the befuddled look her Watcher gave her.

"I was, uh, in the stacks. I got lost." Giles murmured.

"Did you find any theories on spiders coming out of books?" Xander asks, reaching around Willow and wiggling his fingers along her shoulder. "Big, hairy, crawly"...

Willow was a pretty put together girl. After battling vamps with Buffy, you'd think not much could scare her. Well, spiders trumped vamps every time. Oh, and frogs. So when she felt the soft brushing of many legs against her shoulder, she jumped into Xander, elbowing him hard in the ribs. 'Hey! Stop that!'

Giles stared at them, slightly confused and disorientated from his stacks expedition. "I couldn't find anything, uh... particularly illuminating."

"There was a boy." Buffy suddenly spoke up. "A boy in the classroom but I don't think anyone else could see him."

"A boy?" Willow asked. "I didn't see anyone."

"He was standing in the back door of the class. He said he was sorry, when the spiders attacked."

Buffy tried to ignore the looks Willow and Xander were giving her. She glanced down at the table and noticed the newspaper lying between the stacks of books.

"This is him. The boy." She pointed to the paper. Giles took it from her and squinted at the article trying to read it.

"Giles. Giles! Are…are you okay?"

"Its. I. These letters. I should know what they say. I'm fluent in five ancient languages including cuniform for crying out loud." Giles blustered, furious at himself and whoever was turning him illiterate.

"You can't read?" Xander was always known for being the observant one. This revelation sent Willow into a bit of a panic.

"But…but Giles! You have to be able to read. You're the librarian!"

The look Giles gave her could very well be described as _withering._

"Lucky number nineteen." Buffy murmured, recalling an overheard conversation earlier that day. A girl had been attacked in the basement. All she could remember was the psycho had said 'Lucky number nineteen.' Little Billy had a nineteen on his baseball uniform. Buffy kicked into Nancy Drew mode. "We're going to the hospital." She announced.

"Uh, Buffy. I don't think modern medicine has progressed enough to cure illiteracy." Willow was trying to joke and avoid Giles's glare at the same time.

"We're going to find Billy. Article says he was beaten and now in a coma." Buffy explained.

Giles made his "hmmm" face.

"What?" Buffy sighed.

"Nightmares are coming true. Manifesting into reality."

"And?"

"Well, this is the Hellmouth. Our nightmares are a little worse than most out there."

Buffy sometimes hated it when Giles seemed to take the obvious and make it sound ten times worse through his deductive logic. Why couldn't he just for once say that the day will end with roses and puppies and kisses? Just once?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

I believe that dreams are sacred

_take my darkest fears and play them_

_like a lullaby, like a reason why_

_like a play of my obsessions_

_make me understand the lesson_

_make my worst nightmares go away_

_so I'll find myself_

_so I wont be lost again_

Angel woke up with a start. Something felt wrong. The world felt off, as if reality was merely in the corner of his eye. His next thought was of Buffy. She'd need him. He knew it. Felt it. Wished it?

Despite having the ring, Angel didn't want to tempt fate and face the sun, but as he stepped out of the mansion, the world around him was dark, nightmarishly gloomy. It didn't feel real. He headed for the school, the nexus of every bad situation these days.

Angel had a knight in shining armor complex. He wanted to deny it, but the evidence was stacked against him. He claimed he was doing penance for his schizophrenic past. Angelus did him no favors and Angel often felt like blaming the demon soul for turning him into a brooding, lonely, heartbroken shell of a man – vampire. Whatever.

Before Angel could sink into a deeper brood, he heard frantic screaming coming from the graveyard. Complexes be damned, he liked being a fucking hero.

He saw a blonde girl fighting off a vampire. Furiously clawing, biting, and kicking. Angel thought for a minute that it was Buffy, but the fearless of the girl's actions wasn't her style. Angel stepped in, twirling a stake in hand before landing it in the aggressor's chest.

Only he didn't turn to dust.

What the hell? Angel turned to the girl who was cowering behind him.

"Darla?" Angel was not amused. "What the hell was that?"

"I…I don't know. I was hungry. I went looking for a bite. But then…I couldn't bite." Darla pushed herself into Angel's arms. "I… Angel. I'm a fucking human again." She burst into tears, soaking his jacket.

"Human? How?"

"I don't know. I can't… I don't want to be human! I want to be immortal. I want the blood play and…and…and" she went back to sobbing.

Angel's concern for Darla was overshadowed by one thought. Why the hell does she get to be human when that's all he's been trying to do for the past hundred years?

"Who did you fuck to pull this off?"

"Aren't you being a bit mean? I'm the fucking victim here, Angelus. Cut me some slack. Or even better. Turn me back."

"What? No. I… Darla. You get a second chance. Get out of town. Go find a nice man, have a few babies and live your life. Being a vampire is being stuck in purgatory for eternity."

Darla scoffed loudly. "Just vamp up, bite me and we'll go back to irritating each other. Ok?"

"No. Darla. Not ok." Darla leaned up, tilting her head, exposing her neck, her veins for him to savour. Angel gulped, feeling something hot and acidic push its way into his chest. "No…. so very not…ok…." He sank his fangs into her neck and drank until he felt her heart flutter its final few beats. He bit the inside of his arm and pushed Darla's lips against the wound where she sucked deeply, the sensation going straight to Angel's groin.

He suddenly pushed her away.

"Enough of that. Go rest, my sweet."

Darla looked up at the words, her bloody smile wide.

"Angelus." She breathed with happiness.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Despite being "The Slayer", Buffy often thought that being a hero sucked ass. This revelation was usually at the top of her thoughts when she found herself in a dark graveyard.

At noon.

"Is he still following us?" Billy asked Buffy as they threaded their way through the tombstones.

"I don't think so." She grimaced at the pulled ligaments in her ankle and the stiff muscles in her shoulder bitching with every step.

She had seen Billy wandering around campus and followed him into the gym where an ogre attacked her.

Ok, so not so much an ogre as a really, really big guy with a club hand. Ogreish. That is so a word!

"This way." She said turning to Billy only to find the kid had disappeared on her. Oh for fucks sake!

Buffy continued to limp through the graveyard – the entrance had to be around here somewhere – when a voice startled her.

So you are the slayer? You're prettier then the last one.

Buffy quickly turned toward the voice behind her. She looked around not seeing anyone. She wandered if she was seeing things. She started to take a step forward when she almost fell in a nearby whole. She quickly caught her balanced when she seen a grave nearby.

"I wander who died?" She whispered.

"Nobody died." The same voice spoke near her.

Ok, I'm not hearing things. Who said that? She replied quickly turning around and gasp at what she saw.

"What's the fun of burying someone if they're already dead?" The master said.

She flinches back in fighting stance scared by what she sees. It's a vampire, his face contorted of winkles and darkness. And by the looks in his eyes he's hungry. He looks like one of the vampires in Giles book. If she thinks who he really is then she is surely screwed.

"This is a dream." She spoke

"You still don't understand, do you? I am free because you fear it. Because you fear it, the world is crumbling. Your nightmares are made in flesh. You have little Billy to thank for that?

Buffy eyes are wide, as she is suddenly frozen unable to move. He reaches out and grabs her by the neck. She looks up and stares up at him in fear. For once in her life she wished someone would safe her, because she felt defenseless for once in her life.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes. This is real life, the master replies pulling her face closer to his. Come on, Slayer! What are you afraid of?" He bares his teeth, but doesn't bite. Then he throws her to ground.

"I have a better option than draining you my self-child." The master spoke.

Buffy quickly gets up and grabs the stake near the ground. "Really and what would that be? Stare at me until I puke." She replies trying to stay calm. But really she was petrified because the dream she had earlier was this. It was like she was playing her dream over and over again.

The vampire laughs as he points behind her.

She turns and looks to the ground seeing a grave and a hole for a casket. She looks closely and reads what it says.

"Beloved Buffy Anne Summers. 1981 - 1997."

Buffy shakes her head in disbelieve that this could happened to her. She feels something touch her shoulder and turns around into a pair of brown familiar eyes.

"Angel." She breathed. In a sign of relieve. She puts her arm around Angels neck. She lets a tear falls down her cheek, and smiles up at her savior. "Angel, help me…he says I'm going to die. I can't die." Buffy cried.

"Child he is here not to save you." the master says before disappearing again.

She turns back to Angel wandering what the master met when she sees a smirk on Angel's face she hasn't seen before.

"Angel has left the building pretty lady. The name's Angelus."

Before Buffy could respond, Angelus pushed her up against a conveniently located mausoleum and attacked her lips, making her teenage hormones race into overdrive. All coherent thought flew from her head. Each push of his hips against hers destroyed more brain cells.

Oh god, she whispered between breaths wandering just for a moment if this was really real.

Angelus snickered at the remark and rubbed his hand on her against her face. "God is not with you, only me."

Buffy stared at him still dazed by the kiss and the ongoing push of his hips to hers. Before she could say anthing else he attacked her lips again.

"I could die right now." She breathed between kisses.

"As you command" Angelus smiled before attacking her neck.

Buffy was too high to feel anything but pure carnal lust as he broke the skin of her neck, sucking…sucking…her heartbeat slowed, the world felt icy, or was that her skin? He suddenly pulled away, causing Buffy to fall to her knees. He unbuckled his pants and using Buffy's knife (taken from her back pocket during their kisses), cut open his thigh, hitting the femoral artery. With his other hand, he pushed Buffy's head towards the wound, his erect cock brushing against her soft hair. Without thinking, she attached her lips to the blood flow while using her hand to pump Angelus' excitement.

Surprisingly, the vampire came really quickly. He smiled pulling Buffy from where her lips were attached and pulled her to her feet, sucking the last few heartbeats out of her body. He then pulled her away and kissed her one last time before he left her, crumpled at the foot of the mausoleum door and buckling up his pants.

He smiled as he whistled and he went on his merry way.

**………………………………………………………………….**

"I can't believe you punched that clown out. That was awesome." Willow gushed as her Xander and Giles weaved their way through the graveyard.

"Wish I'd done it a long time ago." Xander's knuckles still ached, but he was too much of a man to admit it.

"You know the fear of clowns originates from as late as the…" Giles cut himself off, staring at the tombstone above a gaping grave.

"Oh my god Buffy", Willow screamed staring at the grave beside them.

Giles stared at Willow and Xander staring at the grave.

"This can't be true, Giles. Tell me it isn't." Willow said.

Giles looks at a gravestone that reads: Buffy Summers 1981 - 1997.

Giles went to his knees beside the grave. "I've failed... in my duty to protect you. I should have been more c... cautious. Taken more time to train you. But you were so gifted. And the evil was so great. I'm sorry"...

"Yeah. You should be sorry."

"Buffy?" Giles ask surprised turning at the sound of her voice behind him.

Buffy looks up seeing their scared and shocked faces as they stare at her.

"What? do I have dirt on my face?" Buffy asked

"Buffy, your face!" Willow replies.

Buffy feels her face and realizes what's happened. "Oh, God!" she turns away from her friends, fingers exploring the new contours of her face.

Then she remembered what happened earlier. He was a vampire; he was the one that turned her.

"Buffy who turned you?" Xander asked angered.

"No one. This is just a bad dream."

"You never told me you dreamt of becoming a vampire." Giles noted.

Buffy sighed and stared at him. "No, this isn't a dream."

"No. No, it's not. But there's a chance that we can make it go away. This all comes from Billy. Now, if, if we can only wake him up, I believe that the nightmares will stop and reality will shift back into place, but we must do it now! I need you to hold together long enough to help us. Can you do that?" Giles said.

Buffy looks up at Giles and smiles. "Yeah. I think I can."

"Thank you."

"Well, we better hurry... 'Cause I'm getting hungry."

"That is a... joke, right?" Xander said.

"Are you sure everything will go back once he's awake?" Willow asked.

"I bloody well hope so." Giles grits out.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………**

_Your body, I could hold for an hour _

_It sent me to Heaven with its heat and power_

_I'll remember you. You will be there in my heart, I'll_

_remember you and that is all that I can do But I'll remember_

It was a few days later and Buffy couldn't help but grin widely as she walked off the school grounds. Billy was awake, his tormentor arrested and everything was back to normal. No more Vamp Buffy.

But something still plagued her thoughts.

Angel was a vampire. He turned her. Thank god it wasn't permanent. Or was it just a figment of her nightmares? The only other good thing about it was she had the most exotic dream of her and Angel. He had kissed her and pin her against the wall of the mausoleum that day. And she could have sworn he bit her because it gave her the most exotic feel in her body.

Speak of the devil, or in this case, Angel.

He was standing under a tree, its thick leaves dappling the sun across his face.

"Hi." She smiled brightly.

"Hi." He said quietly, he was back to brooding internally. Fucking Angelus. "Interesting week although the only thing he kept thinking about was Buffy on her knees in the grave yard between his legs.

"You could say that. It was a nightmare."

"Tell me about it." Angel cast his eyes over the Slayer. "Are you…ok? You know?"

Buffy shrugged. "Ok as I'll ever be."

The silence was filled with unheard pleas for forgiveness.

I'm sorry I turned you. Please....... forgive me.

Angel couldn't speak the words. Instead he inched closer to her warm body, hoping praying she would forgive him.

They look at each other a moment longer and when Angel was about to turn away he found her lips on his. Angel stared at her giving up the motion to leave because feeling her body so close to his made him give in and fall into her lips passionately. Although he kept his demon from appearing. He certainly didn't want to ruin this moment by scaring her away.

Buffy ran her hands up to Angel's neck, holding his head close to hers. Everything was happening so fast that she was surprised that her mouth was on his. She knew this was wrong but she couldn't deny or stop her self anymore. It was becoming unbearable to not be near him.

…………………………………………………………

"What's going on?" Xander asked from where he stood, back to the couple. More to stop himself from staring than for their privacy.

"Nothing'..." Willow replied.

"Well, as long as they're not kissing." Xander replied.

Willow just watches and says nothing.

Angel broke the kiss unwillingly. His mind was racing, thinking about all the reasons he shouldn't. They all vanished the minute she leaned into him and began a kiss that seemed reaching out forever. Their tongues explored trying to suck the very essence of the other into their mouths. He could smell her arousal, and it was pushing him over the edge. She ran her hands over his muscular chest. Angel broke away noticing she needed to breathe. Angel felt like he was on fire.

"Are you okay?" Buffy said

"It's just..." I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me.

"I don't hate you. I don't think I could ever hate you. She replied between breaths.

Angel smiled suddenly noticing his body was so close to hers.

Buffy stared at him smiling knowing she should walk away before she jumps him. I'll……….see you around?"

Angel stares at her while she walks away smiling. "Sooner than you think. He whispered"

Buffy stares back at him noticing he was gone. She smiled wandering how she would ever get the images out of her head of him kissing her. Because once she was hooked on something there was no turning back and she was hooked. She was hooked like he was a drug that she needed again and again.

As she walked away she wandered if this was a new start of a growing relationship or a dangerous attraction that would only lead her to doom.

**,,,.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**……………………………………………………………………………**

**………………………………………………….**

**And thanks again for all the reviews. And I have to thank ****Cherene**. Thanks.

**You know what to do review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 6

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Author Note**; Spoilers for Episode Prophecy Girl. And of course I have to thank my Beta… Cherene ( half of it is beta)

**Rating**; R; sexural content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Joyce, Cordelia

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

If there's one thing Buffy really hates while slaying, is the being thrown around part. The ground came up to meet far harder than she expected and winded her. With a slight groan, she rolled onto her back before flipping onto her feet.

"Damn why do they have to be so stubborn." The vampire growls at her. She pulls a stake out from under her jacket behind her back and hold it pointing out from her hips so the vampire can see. He frowns at the sight of it as Buffy puts on an evil smile. This infuriates the vampire and he launches himself at her.

"You know this would be easier if you just played dead." She replies doing a sidekick to the vamp. The vamp dodges and lunges for her throat with his hands. Buffy quickly flips back and kicks him hard in the chin. The vamp goes down on his knees as she hits him again with an out-to-in crescent kick, and then follows up with a high front snap kick stunning him. She immediately plunges the stake home, and he falls over backward and bursts into ashes when he hits the ground.

"I'm glad I wasn't him." A familiar voice reply.

Buffy turns, large smile spreading across her face.

"Angel"

"I'm surprised you didn't help like you always do. I must have knocked some since into you the last time." She put a slight sway into her hips as she walked towards where he was propped up against a tree. There was something almost cowboy about his attitude. Furthermore, Buffy was a sucker for a cowboy.

"You seemed to be in control of the situation. Wasn't my place to interfere?"

Angel couldn't help be appreciating the site before him. She covered in dirt and leaves, her hair was falling out of its careful knot, and she glowed with perspiration. Something inside of him twisted as he remembered what Angelus had done to her. If it had been real, the world would be fucked. He would be fucked. He wanted to fall to his knees each night in penance, but he knew there was no god, so who did he have to thank? Angel's Irish catholic upbringing did not go well with his current demonic lifestyle and often was the reason behind the frown and brooding eyes. An existentialist crisis was Angel's forte.

However, back to the slayer at hand…

Buffy smirked and stood in front of him. "So I guess you came to see if I was ok or not," she asked.

"Well… yes. I wanted to see if you were ok, especially after…" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Master." She replied.

Angel could only nod.

"Why is it that every time I say that name you flinch, like you know him?" One could never accuse Buffy of being unobservant.

"I don't." The lie came too easy to his lips.

"Come on Angel, I know you're lying to me. How do you know him?" She pushed.

"You don't give up do you?" He asked.

"No not really." She replied.

Angel signed, wondering why she had to push this. She was only going to bring more trouble and harm to herself.

"Yes, I know him Buffy but that was a long time ago. He was the first that started this whole evil thing. If it weren't for him then maybe my family would be…"

"Alive." she said sadly.

"Yes."

Buffy had a lot of questions for her mysterious brooder. Whose nightmare turned him into a vampire? What was his story? What was going through his head? How the hell was she going to get him in her bed? The last thought shouldn't have been earth shattering so Buffy frowned as the ground beneath her began to shake. Fucking California.

Buffy stumbled on Angel making him fall to the ground.

"What's happening? Is that an earthquake?" She gasped feeling the ground below her shake.

Angel groaned as her body fell against his. He wasn't sure what to say with her body on his and the ground shaking giving him a pleasant experience. Unable to stop himself, he pulled her body forward and thrust his pelvis with hers. He heard her gasp as she stared down at him in shock.

"Angel?" She replied shocked but in the nicest possible way. If it took the earth moving to get him to make a move then she was all for seismic movement.

Angel gasped again as her hands touched his chest, not so much pushing him up, as pulling him closer. Angel looked at her seeing her flustered face as he quickly pushed his demon back knowing well enough his demon wanted a piece of her. Angel wanted a piece too and that lead to a very interesting train of thought that made his pants a little more uncomfortable. Shaking his head to clear it, he noticed Giles approaching, Xander and Willow in tow.

The ground stopped shaking as Angel stared up at her.

Buffy felt his arms pull her forward, and she had the motion to press his lips to his when he quickly rolled over and stood up. Buffy looked up lustfully as he reached and grabbed her hand pulling her up. Buffy stared up at him as she noticed Giles, Willow and Xander were standing there. Buffy rolled her eyes wondering why her friends are interrupting every time things get hot and steamy between her and Angel.

"Hey guys. Any information on where this master is located?" She asked noticing their stares as she brushed the dirt off her shirt.

Buffy suddenly found herself in a gun less Mexican standoff with Giles and Xander staring down Angel as if to turn him to stone. Angel returned the looks. Willow just smiled knowingly and was about to mention the analogy when the ground shook again.

"I think we should get inside." And that is why Giles is the Watcher. He always knew what to do.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"You know it's getting hairy out there, Giles. I killed three vampires tonight, and one of them was practically on school grounds." Buffy stated trying to ease up on the whine that came through.

"Their numbers are increasing." Giles said.

"And they're getting cockier. Look, I do not love it. Last night was a pretty close call." Buffy replied. "Luckily back up arrived."

Angel looked at her innocently and just shrugged his shoulder. As if she needed his back up.

Xander rolled his eyes and stared at her. "Yeah if he wasn't stalking you all the time." he whispered.

Buffy stared at Xander wondering if she should pummel him.

"So, what's the news Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Well that earthquake was no ordinary earthquake." Giles observed.

"Oh let me guess. The master is getting stronger by the minute and is trying to open up hell on earth." Buffy said.

"Well, yes." Giles replied.

"And we have to stop him before he takes over." Xander said.

"Um pretty much." Giles replied.

Willow wanted to point out that they're in California, where earthquakes are not unheard of. Not everything was caused by supernatural powers. But then Giles would give her that withering look and Xander would roll his eyes and well, Willow wasn't in the mood for that kind of attention.

……………………………………………………..

It's the next day at school and Buffy is getting bored by the minute. Willow suddenly bumps her making her daze out of her fantasies.

"So I see your still fantasizing about Angel." Willow smiled.

Xander interrupted with smirk. "Come on Willow, there are more important things then daydreaming about sissy guy. She is probably worried about this big bad master. Right Buff?"

"Ah...huh." Buffy replies but doesn't hear him as she is still is thinking about the kiss and the little experience Angel and her shared had in the graveyard.

"Come on Buffy, I know you like him. Why don't you ask him for lunch or something?" Willow asked.

Buffy smiles and sees Xander jealousy roaming over him. Which makes her more than willing to taunt him? "Oh like a nice romantic dinner at his place." Buffy smiled at the thought. "But I don't think he wants to pursue a relationship." Buffy said sadly.

"What makes you say that? Seems like the last time I seen you two, you were locking lips at the bronze." Willow smiled.

Xander sighed and stared at Willow. "Hey you said they weren't doing anything!" Xander complained.

"Oh what I meant was busy. I mean they were occupied." Willow said.

"I don't know I really haven't spoken to him since last night. He probably doesn't want to get into a relationship since I'm sixteen and he's older and…"

"Well duh, he doesn't want to go to jail for statutory rape." Xander said.

"Xander?" Willow asked.

"What? It's true." Xander said.

Buffy ignored the remark as she noticed the cafeteria door open and none other than Angel walks in.

"Angel." she whispered with a smile.

Xander and Willow both turned as every other girl in the room did too. Xander noticed the gawk stares as the girls watched Angel.

"Oh come on, he's not that hot." Xander said staring at Willow who was smiling at him. "Well at least he doesn't have you hypnotized by his dark looks." Xander says.

Willow giggled and stared at Xander. "I'm not that much into broody, muscular boys." Willow replied.

Buffy turns as she stares in awe as Angel walks into the school cafeteria. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a black jacket which totally enhances his bad boy vibe. As he got closer, Cordelia appeared out of nowhere.

"Ooo! Hello, salty goodness! Pick up the phone; call 911, that boy is going to need some serious oxygen after I'm through with him." Cordelia bragged to her friends.

Angel strode through the room quickly knowing every eye was on him. It made him wonder if this was a very bad idea to come here. But he had to talk to Buffy, this was urgent. He was a few feet from Buffy's table when a brunette intercepted him.

"Hi I'm Cordelia." she said holding her hand out. The awkward rolled off Angel under Cordelia scrutiny.

"I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new at the university here in town? I could give you a tour." She smiled seductively. Angel stared at her knowing he should stare the other way before his eyes start to roam. Before he couldn't say any more he sees Buffy quickly getting up as Cordelia hands press against his chest.

Buffy suddenly feels the urge to throw Cordelia through a wall.

"Oh I don't think this is going to be good," Willow says shaking her head as she watched her friend storm towards Cordelia and Angel.

"Oh, Will, nothing is going to happen. It's not like they're going to get into a cat fight but that does sound promising with the hair pulling, clothing's ripping and…"

Willow stares at him and he stops. "Sorry I'll shut up now." Xander says

Buffy walks up to Angel and steps right in front of him as she slightly bumps Cordelia to the side.

"Angel what are you doing here?" Buffy smiled.

Cordelia sighs and stares at her. "Rude much!"

"I wanted to talk to you", Angel says wandering if he should quickly split the girls apart, because by the looks of Buffy wanted to tear the brunette to pieces. He felt strangely flattered at the idea.

"Is that really appropriate behavior Buffy. I was going to give this nice guy a tour and I don't think he wants a tour from someone that doesn't' clean their hair or carries a stick all day long." Cordelia replied.

Angel could see Buffy's bitch face make an appearance and knew that Cordelia was a breath away from being staked. Wanting to avoid making a scene, Angel pulled Buffy towards him and kissed her.

What was meant to be a friendly let's-defuse-the-situation kiss quickly spiraled into something far more consuming. They didn't notice Cordelia slipping away. They didn't notice the catcalls from the other students. All they knew was the other's taste.

Xander was finally the one to get them to stop. He wasn't above bribery.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night…………

Buffy sat on her bed thinking, well not exactly thinking maybe daydreaming. She was daydreaming about the kiss Angel and her shared today. She didn't know how to explain how it was. It was embarrassing at first as he kissed her in front of everyone in the cafeteria, but then she felt like she was the luckiest girl in the school. He was so passionate so sweet that all she really wanted to do was wrap her legs around his waist. But then that would lead to detention or worse. Although after he left that was the only thing people were talking about. "Who was the hot guy Buffy summers was dating? Wasn't he way older then her?" She was annoyed by it but she was happy to see Cordelia envious about it.

She picked up the phone and started to dial when she looked back at her window and Angel was there, leaning against the sill. Buffy almost jumped startled as she seen him.

"Mind if I come in?" Angel smirked. "Sorry if I scared you."

"Sure." She replied staring at him curiously wondering if he did it on purpose. "Do you do this often sneaking into girl's room through their window? "

Angel smiled and stared at her and the small night gown that she had on. It sent a spark up to his pants that he had to look away from her bare legs that were showing.

Angel smiled and stared at her. "No…….. Only you." Although it was partially a lie because when he was younger he used to sneak into girls windows all the time. Or the time when he was Angelus terrorizing helpless girls. That was something he didn't want to think about.

"So what did you want to tell me earlier? That I'm in grave danger again." She replied rolling her eyes.

Angel smirked wondering if he should just lie before she got angry with him. "Maybe………or maybe I just wanted to see you."

"Really?" Buffy smirked as she sat up on the bed. "Does this mean no mention of vampires or the big bad master that suppose to take over?" Buffy giggled.

Angel moved swiftly towards her and pulled her closer. "Buffy it's not a joke. People could die…….. You could die." Angel replied slightly angered for taking this as a joke. "I could not bear to see you hurt." He replied as he moved a strain of hair away from her face.

Buffy stared at him knowing he wasn't joking by what he said. She just wanted to tease him. "I know that." she replied moving away from his hold. "I already know what's it's like to die…remember."

"Buffy that wasn't real, that was a nightmare. You should be glad it was just a dream." He replied moving towards her again and gently touched her face.

Buffy shivered as his cold hands touch hers. "Why do you always seem like you know so much? It's like you're much wiser than your age, well besides the brooding."

Angel smirked and stared at her. "I get that a lot."

Buffy smiled. "So is this the part you tell me to not to go out and slay so you can take care of it."

"Usually, but I know you won't listen to me. If it helps, I found out. He's been gathering forces somewhere in town. I'm not sure why but I expect it's not good."

"Guess I'll find out soon enough?"

"No Buffy. Can't you listen to me just this once?" He replied harshly pulling her forwards wishing at that moment he could just tie her up and lock her in a room where she would be safe. But he knew that would only cause a fight and probably a stake to his chest. He gently released his gasp but pushed her against his hard body, as his dark eyes seem to penetrate hers.

"You can't stop things from happening and you can't help everyone." Angel said as he released hand. You are met to live for a lot of years, not die.

"Maybe and maybe not But you can't predict what's to come."

Angel stared at her knowing he couldn't tell her anything about his earlier life about whistler and how he helped him find her. That would only lead her to more questions.

Is that it? Is that everything? You know it still doesn't help." She replied slightly angered by his tone of voice but was on edge as her body was pressed against his. "I can still help even if that means dying."

Don't you realize how much I care for you? How much I……….. Angel sighed as he couldn't say the words. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how much he wanted her. However, he didn't because he was afraid of scaring her. "If anything happened to you Buffy then this was all met for nothing. "

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Angel couldn't make out the words to say so he quickly pulled her arms around his and picked her up. Buffy was about to protest but he kissed her stopping her. He carefully sat her on the bed not releasing his lips from hers.

Buffy opened her eyes as she seemed to melt into his eyes. "Angel?"

Angel didn't reply again. Instead, he moved forward as he pushed her on her back, his hard body lying on top of hers.

Between breaths Angel stared down at the beautiful blond lying below him. "I know I shouldn't be feeling this way. You're so much younger, so small, so……beautiful, but I can't……….I can't stop thinking about you."

Surprised by his confession Buffy cupped his face wondering how this man could make her feel this way. He was gorgeous in every way, in every word, which made her to wonder if that is how he got his name because he certainly did look like an Angel.

She had not words to say, she just lay their and stared at his eyes that seem to penetrate hers.

Angel stared at her as her small hands caressed the bare skin that was exposed above his shirt. Her fingers touched his chest casing it slowly as she glided her hand down his magnificent torso until she reached the buttons of his shirt.

"Buffy?" He grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth. He kissed it gentle.

"Angel I never felt this way with anyone before and………. I think"

Angel smiles and stops her as he leaned closer and kissed her breathlessly. Her hands pressed against his chest as she unfastens the last button on his shirt. She pushed it open revealing his magnificent body. Angel releases her mouth from his seeing her surprised faced.

Do you see something you like? He asked as his fingers lightly touched her legs, moving slowly towards the peak of her thighs. His other hand slid up her back to her neck. Buffy nodded and he wraps his hands into her hair. "Just let me see you—feel you— taste." He stopped knowing that would send his demon over the hill if he tasted her.

Buffy breath caught in her throat as he brought her mouth down to his again. The kiss was full of lust and he took his time showing her how passionate a kiss could be. Angel could feel her hand on his chest, his hand caressing her leg. It was sending him over the wall with emotions. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he trailed his hand to her back pressing her closer to him.

Angel pulled back as she gasped for breath.

Her fingers went to her lips and she stared at him, wide eyed. "That was…….. I don't—I didn't know. That was —wow."

A smile spread across his face and he licked his lips. Does this mean you're going to be a good girl and listen?

Buffy giggled and stared up at him. "No. I'm not that type of girl to listen." Buffy replied staring back at him not really paying any attention to what he said; she was mostly focused on his lips.

Angel stared at her knowing she wanted him just as bad. But he couldn't he couldn't risk his demon showing, not now. He would tell her eventually but not now.

Angel? She breaths as she leans up to see him quickly getting up. Confused she watched Angel quickly stand up with his shirt wide open.

"Is something wrong? Did I"………

"No?" He quickly said knowing he had to get out of here fast before his demon appeared. It was getting harder and harder to control when his emotions were roused up.

"You did nothing wrong. It's just me." He quickly replied as he felt his demon starting to emerge.

"I'm sorry Buffy but……I have to go." He replied quickly walking towards the open window and jumping threw, not giving Buffy anytime to stop him.

Buffy sat up wondering what just happened. Did she do something wrong? Did she scare him away somehow? Buffy sighed sadly wondering why this has to happen to her. She was falling deeply in love with him, and he just disappears again when she could be having the best sex in her life. She quickly ran to the window as she looked out. She was afraid he fell and broke something but he was nowhere to be found. It was like he wasn't even here.

Buffy looked up her face flushed as the door opened. Uh………"Hi mom what's up?"

"Well I did specify no visitors Buffy." Joyce replied with her arms crossed.

Buffy mind went to panicked mode wandering if her mom seen Angel sneak out of her room. _Oh this wouldn't go good._

"What visitor?" She asked playing dumb founded.

"The one down stairs." Joyce said. "A girl came here said she was here to help you with your homework, Someone from Sunnydale University."

"A girl from Sunnydale University?" Buffy asked dumbfounded. Well at least she wasn't lying this time she was actually dumbfounded. Buffy followed her mom downstairs as she found a blonde girl standing there. She had on a catholic school outfit and had a fake smile that she could see a mile away coming.

"Um, do I know you? "Buffy asked.

"No, I'm Darla." She replied smiling at the innocent slayer. Darla faced her as she smelled Angel's scent on the slayers body and this infuriated her. She wanted to reach over and pull her heart right out of her chest. But she didn't, she had orders not to kill her, but she could wait. She could wait to see the slayer dead which wouldn't be long if she had it her way.

"I was sent here to help you on your math. The school called me." Darla lied

"Oh"… Buffy smirked not remember any of her teachers tell her about a student coming over but then she doesn't pay attention anyways. Buffy sat on the couch as she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach making her wander if there was a vampire around. Buffy looked around and back to her.

"Is there something wrong?" Darla asked sitting down on the couch.

"Um no." it must be her imagination because she got that same tinkering feeling like she did with Angel.

"Seems like you were hoping I was someone else." Darla replied knowing well enough she was thinking about her Angel.

"Well………. Yes." Buffy replied not sure if she should discuss her boy problems with her. She didn't know the blond but something told her she shouldn't be trusted.

"It must be a boy. I had the same problems at your age." Darla smiled. "So what's the problem? Are you too shy?"

Buffy stared at her and smirked. "No it's just………. he's older. "

"Oh. Well what I always say is you only have so much time before you die and croak? Why not live it to the fullest."

Buffy smiled, believing in partly of her line but not all of it.

"Maybe I know this guy if he's in college what's his name." Darla asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Buffy asked curiously.

"I just wanted to help. Seems like a girl yourself needs some lesson on men." Or more like a couple century's she thought.

Buffy stared at her and hesitantly at first on telling her, not knowing if she should trust her. "His name is Angel." Buffy spoke. "I met him a couple weeks ago. I…don't know his last name." Buffy spoke.

"Dark hair, tall, handsome. …Brood a lot?" Darla replied knowing well enough the bastard brood too much especially when he was Angelus.

"Um yes, how did you know that?" Buffy asked. "I know him. He used to go the. …University." Darla smiled.

"Really………so then what's his deal?" Buffy asked interested.

"Nothing really. He's just……… different"

"Different?" Buffy repeated. "What do you mean?"

"He is more then what you think he is Buffy. He's almost not……..human. Don't let his good looks get to you."

Buffy stared at her and wandered what does she mean by not human. He was fully human. "What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

Darla looked at her and hid the smirk forming on her face. "I should not say anymore then I have done already." Darla quickly pulled out a card that she made and hand it to Buffy that had an address on it.

"What's this?" Buffy asked.

"If you want to know more about him go here. This is where your find all your answers about him and where his Father lives." Darla replied somewhat lying, well actually it was partially the truth.

"Father? He said his parents died."

"Yes his……biological ones are dead."

"Oh" Buffy stared down at the card not really paying attention to the homework anymore. Her mind was plaque with tons of questions that were popping in her head now. Other than that she doubts she would get a good night sleep now.

"Well enough talking let's get some studying done." Darla replied hoping she would fall for the bait. Because if she did this would be the end of the slayer and the rise of Angelus. And not to mention the end of the world because that is what she wanted from the beginning.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**…………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

_Ok sorry it's been so long to post this…….my beta did half of it and never contacted me since. So if anybody wants' to beta this chapter and the next chapter that I'm working on please leave a message and tell me. If there's any mistakes please tell me._

_I appreciate all the reviews and I hope I get more reviews even know half of it's not beta. So thanks again to all the readers and hope you love this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 7

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Author Note**; Spoilers for Episode Prophecy Girl.

**Rating**; R

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Joyce, Cordelia

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos, your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

"_Evanescence"_

Buffy sat up in an unknown bed, her green eyes looking around the dark room.

"Where am I?" Buffy whispered in the quiet dark room as she looked down at her legs, noticing she was wearing her night grown. She pulled the sheets that covered her body away wondering where she was. Buffy dangled her legs over the bed as her feet touched the thick rug that covered the floor. She stood up and she knew positively that this wasn't her room. It looked like…….Angel's house but why would she be here. She doesn't remember coming over.

Swallowing her alarm, the young Slayer stood up, taking her first steps in the dark room. Reaching out with her hands she felt herself around the room, hoping to find something to guide her so that she would not trip and fall. Suddenly, she bummed into someone or something as she hurried back, lost in the darkness.

"Buffy?"

A small voice but familiar caught her intentions. She moved forward as the light came on.

"Angel. How………did I get here?"

"You came here. Don't you remember?" He replied moving forward as he gently caressed her face?

Buffy stared at him noticing she missed him terribly too. Although in the back of her mind she still wanted answers to whom this Darla was and why he didn't tell her about having a dad. Other than that she still had no idea how she came here.

"Angel we need to talk?"

Angel smiled and picked her up in his arms. He ignored her protest and moved her back to the bedroom.

"Angel put me down." She scolded as he walked back in the room she came from and set her down on the bed.

"Angel we need"……….

"No." he whispered in her ear. "No talk, just feel." His mouth was suddenly on hers in a passionate kiss. His arms wrapped around her as pulled her closer to his chest. Her body was flushed against his, and she had to bite her lip from the moan escaping her mouth.

"Angel?

"I can't stay away from you any longer." Angel replied harshly as Buffy noticed the lust burning in his eyes.

She stared into his deep brown eyes and his pale face wandering just for a moment if she was the prey. Because seeing him like this was different. He was certainly not acting like himself. His magnificent and beautiful face was the same, but she could tell by the expression on his face that something was different. Maybe it was the way he was smiling at her, or maybe it was the look in his eyes. The eyes that reminded her of her sweet Angel but then there was that darkness in his eyes that made her think otherwise. Maybe she was imagining things.

Buffy stared at him again and pushed the thought aside as his face leaned forward and kissed her once more.

Buffy kept her hand on his shoulder as he laid her on the bed. He smiled down at her and started trailing kisses to her neck.

In this very moment everything felt so perfect. His body pressed against hers, her body pressed against his. It felt like. She would explode of anticipation.

However, she wondered also if this was wrong. Was it wrong to be having feelings for this man? Was it wrong to be dating a hot older guy when she was still sixteen? She thought about for a moment when she felt Angel hands slid under her shirt, and then it blew her mind.

To hell with it, she thought. She was done thinking. She wanted a piece of him just as bad as he did, and she certainly didn't care if it was wrong. She just wanted this moment of him in her arms forever.

Angel pulled her forward gently sliding her pajama shirt down her back. His hands then caressed her back then cupped her perfect size breast in the palm of his hands.

"Angel", she moaned as he was leaning above her in his magnificent body. She stares at him noticing his clothes are gone and in one swift tear her clothes were gone.

Buffy took a breath as he released her lips.

She will ask later about him buying her some new clothes but for now she just pulled him closer and ran her hands down his back then to the rim of his buttock. She heard a moan or more like a growl that she never heard before. Ignoring it. She pulled him closer when she felt the tip of his shaft rubbing against her stomach.

She stared back up at him embarrassed, wondering if she really wanted to go thought this seeing how big he really was.

His hands go to her face reassuring her. "It's ok Buffy" he said with a smirk. "Just lay there and feel while the heat flows through your body until you can't take anymore."

Buffy gasps as he wraps her legs around his waist. Angel moved forward as his shaft rubbed against her entrance making her moan in delight. His mouth trailing kisses down her neck as it latched on a nipple.

Buffy throw her head back panting heavily.

"Angel please?"

"Please, what lover? He whispered"

"I need"…..

Angel smiled as he once again pushed half way and pulled out. He moved in and out again as her body shuddered. Buffy was unable to think. Her head was swimming and her body was shaking uncontrollably. She didn't know what was happening to her, but she knew the sensation that she experienced was nothing she ever felt before.

"Angel." She screamed.

Angel pressed a kiss to her lips. Her hands gasped his back as her body pressed against his. They passionately kiss again as he pulled her forward again and slid into her. She bit her lip holding back the scream as she opened her eyes.

"Oh my……… Angel harder."

He pulled her closer again as she heard a growl come from him and this time she wasn't hearing things.

She slowly opened up her eyes and stared up at him. "Angel"

Angel smirked and stared down at her. "I'm not Angel; I'm your worst nightmare."

Before Buffy could fully see his face morph, he growled and dived forward, sinking his fangs into the tender skin on her neck. Buffy screamed in pain as that was the last thing she remembered as she blacked out.

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Buffy let out a small scream as she quickly wakes up. She opens up her eyes and stares at her friends that stare down at her with worry.

"Willow, Xander?" I was sleeping?" Buffy asked wiping her tired eyes.

"Well yes……….I don't' think I would be here, if it wasn't' a dream……well maybe." Xander joked.

Willow smacked him on the arm as she sat down by Buffy. "Oww. "Xander replied staring at her.

"What? I wasn't talking in my sleep was I? Did I say something because if I did, it wasn't real…….it was"

Xander snickered and sat down by Buffy. "Well if you mean moaning Angel's name in the library. I would call that daydreaming about a really naughty thing except for the screaming part."

Buffy covered her face in embarrassment. "Oh god"….

Willow gave Xander a stern look and stared at her friend. "No one heard you. Buffy it was just me and Xander."

"Ah huh", Buffy replied trying to ignore the fact she was moaning Angel's name in the library. She really needed to get a good night sleep. Well, that's if she can sleep with the dream she just had. She didn't know what it met, but she was positive that the dream was ridiculous. Angel was no vampire, why was she dreaming this? Shaking her head she remembered about the girl named Darla from the university, and what she said. She was getting really tempted about going to this address to find out the truth about Angel. She wanted answers and she wasn't waiting.

"So what were you doing in that dream of yours and what was the screaming all about?" Xander asked.

"Um nothing, it was just a really bad nightmare." Buffy replied as she certainly wasn't going to tell her friends. she was having hot sex with Angel. It was certainly hot but she was surprised when he morph into a vampire and bite her. That was something she would certainly not tell anyone either.

Willow quickly interrupted curious about her friends dream but decided not to push it. She seemed upset about it. "So are you hanging out at the bronze tonight?"

"Um, I don't know……. Maybe." Buffy replied.

"You never turn down to go to the bronze Buf, what's wrong?" Xander said.

"Nothing"….

"Ah huh I know that look you're worried about something aren't' you. Hope it's not stalker guy."

Willow slapped his arm and smiled back at Buffy.

"Come on Buffy, it will be fun. We can hang out and do something totally off the wall. Like something dangerous, well not too dangerous." Willow replied.

Xander smirked and stared at her. "Ya we can go to the cemetery and see what vampire will attack us first." Xander said sarcastically as he noticed the looks Buffy and Willow gave him. "What, it was a joke. Ha ha."

Buffy smiled and ignored the Xander's humor. He seems to always make the wise crack and the laughs.

Buffy stood up when she suddenly got that tingeing feeling in her stomach.

Buffy leaned over and seen Giles talking to someone in his office.

…………………………………………………………..

"Ho korias phanaytie toutay... tay nuktee.'The Master shall rise...' Yes, yes, this is it! 'The Master shall rise, and the Slayer... My God!" Giles said.

"What does it say?" A familiar voice spoke. Buffy picked in the room and seen Angel standing by Giles.

What is Angel doing here, she wandered?

Giles hands the book to Angel and reads what it says. "No this can't be, this must be wrong." Angel says dropping the book on the desk, horrified by what he read.

"I've checked it against all my other volumes. It's very real." Giles says.

"Well, there's must be some way around it. I will not let this happen to her." Angel replied. "I……can't."

"Some prophecies are, are a bit dodgy. They're, they're Mutable. Buffy herself has, has thwarted them time and time again, but this is the Codex. There is nothing in it that does not come to pass."

"Then you're reading it wrong." Angel said harshly. Knowing far well he would do anything in his power to stop this from happening.

"I wish to God, I were! However, it's very plain Angel. If she meet's and faces the master then she dies. You cannot let her; we have to prevent her from finding him."

Buffy heart almost jumped out of her chest when Giles said that.

She was going to die. She can't die, she was the slayer. She was too young; she didn't even get a normal life or go to her first date or prom.

"No." Angel said. "Not if I go there first and stop him."

Giles stares at him in shock wondering if he was wearing to risk his life for the slayer and by the looks of it. He does. He seems like he was really in love with Buffy."

"Angel you are only human. You will surely die." Giles said.

"Then if I do, then Buffy will fight like she was met to. Even so, if I have the smallest chance of stopping him then I am willing to do it for her." Angel replied knowing well enough he could take the master knowing he was a vampire. But Giles didn't need no that.

Buffy was still listening and she certainly had enough of listening to Angel about how he was going to save her once again. She hated when he did that and she certainly hated it now that he was trying to help her. But she knew he couldn't. He was only human or so that is what she hopes. But either way she was not going to let him pay the price for it. She was the slayer and she had a job to do.

Buffy quickly walked out of the room as Willow and Xander stopped her after hearing the conversation.

Buffy stared at them; her eyes beginning to water as tons of thoughts went thought her head. Of how she was going to save everyone if she couldn't face the master. How she was going to save Angel. Her eyes began to tear of how painful her death would be.

"Buffy I know what you're thinking, but you can't face the master. Please." Xander begged.

"We don't even know if that prophecy is true, so there is no reason to panic." Willow stated knowing well enough she was panicking for her friend's safety.

"I don't want to die. I don't want my friends to die, and I don't want Angel to die."

"Buffy you're not going die. Don't say that Buffy." Willow stated trying to move forward but Buffy backed away.

Buffy stared at them knowing they were trying to stop her, but she couldn't. She had to get away, anywhere but here.

"Tell Giles he was a good watcher and that I'll miss him and"………

No, don't say that Buffy. Xander replied as he quickly moved forward and reached for Buffy.

Xander reached for her and grabbed her arm. "Buffy please don't go. You're our friend and I don't want to lose you." Xander replied still holding her arm.

I know…………I don't either. She replied as her fist suddenly hit his face knocking him out. Willow quickly ran to him and caught him before his head hit the floor.

"I'm sorry." Buffy replied as she ran out ignoring Willow's pleas. Furthermore, she wondered at that moment if this would be the last time she would see her friends or Angel ever again.

…………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Darla smiled as she hummed making herself to the main court of the cavern.

"Darla, back so soon." The master replied.

Yes. It wasn't that hard to persuade the innocent slayer. She's still naïve and young. Which is the best way to catch a pray is when their young and stupid?

I see I taught you well. The master smirked.

Darla smiled back.

However, how do you know if she'll take the bait?

I have my suspicion and besides. I think she'll be here sooner than you think.

The master gleamed and stared at her.

True, after all tomorrow is the harvest when all terror will rain down on earth, and I will kill the slayer once and for all.

How do you know you will kill her, Darla asked? How do you know if she won't kill you?

The master smirked and stared at her. Do you not think I could defeat her? He asked irritated?

No, I wanted to hear your answer.

Because Darla it is written. Once it is written there is no changing the upcoming.

The outcome is what it is. Life moves on.

That is how the world works. Birth than life.............. Than death.

**………………………………………………. ………………………………………………………………………**

**……………………………………………………………………**

**I hope everyone enjoyed another chapter of this. I want to thank the reviews once again. Thanks and I hope I get more reviews.**

**And to let everyone know that I still haven't heard from my beta so once again this is not beta and if you see any mistakes please do tell me. I'm trying my best to make it perfect but I thank it was better when I had a beta. **

**Hope everyone still loves it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 8

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Author Note**; Spoilers for Episode Prophecy Girl & season 1. ( has been rebeta)

**Rating**; R for violence and a lot of angst.

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Joyce, Darla

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

_I fall to pieces, each time I see you again_

_I never knew what enough was_

_Until I'd had more than my share_

_I let the darkness in_

_And it was then I lost the dare_

It felt like his heart was beating, which was impossible because he was a vampire. He could walk like a human but wasn't one. He had no heartbeat; it was dead just like his body.

He made his way through the cemetery as his only thought was he had to save Buffy. She was his life, his devotion, his everything. He promised from the moment whistler shown her to him that he would protect her with his life. He would not disappoint her not like he did so long ago when he failed to save a young girl from a group of vampires.

He could remember that day. It happened a month ago after whistler showed him Buffy. He had stayed in the next town away from Sunnydale to get his self back in shape. It was one evening of patrolling the cemetery when he noticed a girls cry for help. He rushed to her trying to save her when a group of vampires jumped from nowhere. He wasn't at his best for fighting then but he tried his best his hardest but it wasn't enough. He fought them and dusted two when one of them hit him with something hard knocking him out cold. Soon after he woke up, he found the young girl. She was laying there, her clothes covered in blood and her body was drained.

He was so mad, anger at himself. He let a small tear fall down his cheek when he swore to that day he would not let another innocence suffer. Furthermore, now looking back at what he promised himself he realized this young girl, this slayer he would give his life for.

He didn't know what it was about her. Maybe it was her green eyes that seem to sing to him. The way her blonde hair reminded him of the sun, or maybe it was her spunky attitude that seems to make him smile at times. That reminded him there was something good to smile in this world again.

It made him also wonder if this is what love what truly was. He never felt this way with Darla. She was just an infatuation he had when he was Angelus. However, with Buffy it was different. He felt like he was human, not a monster. He felt loved and cared for that he never felt with anybody else and for the first time in his undead life, he wondered if this was what love was.

Not paying attention to where he was going, he suddenly bumped into someone. Looking down he has seen a familiar vampire draining a helpless man. Angel quickly pulls the vampire away as the man ran for his life.

"Well look what the cats dragged in?" Darla smiled as she fixed the dress she wearied by tighten the belt that was holding it. She usually wearied a skirt and a top but tonight was special she wanted to look at her best for the finale show down.

"Darla"

………………………………………………

"Have you guys seen Buffy?" Giles asked making his way out of the office. He stared down seeing Xander on the floor and a very worried Willow.

"Willow wants happened?" He replied rushing over to Xander.

"Giles we need to find her. She overheard you talking about the prophecy that she was going to die. She was so upset and left. She can't die. Giles, she can't."

"Oh dear. Willow calm down." Giles stated and looked at Xander wondering what happened.

"She punched Xander." Willow exclaimed still surprised that Buffy actually hit him. But he had it coming with all the mocking he's been doing.

"Angel?" Where did he go, I didn't see him leave."

"Oh……..he left out the…..window." Giles remembered wondering why he didn't notice before. Other than that it was two stories down.

"Um I think he left through the window." Giles replied. "Well, not positive but the window was opened, and I didn't see him live through the door. However my mind was on other things." Giles said.

"Um, ok highly impossible unless he wasn't human. "

"Um, I think we have other things to worry about for now." Giles replied.

"Like Buffy? What are we going to do?" Willow said panicking. "We need to help her."

Xander stirred and looked up. "Xander are you ok?" Willow asked.

"Except for the headache and remind me to never get in Buffy's way again."

"Come on we need to find Buffy?" Giles stated making his way out of the library with Xander and Willow right behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~ ~-------------------------------------------------~~~~~~~~~

Buffy walked out of her house giving her mom one last kiss on the cheek before she left. She didn't know if it would be her last time to see her mother, she just wanted to tell her how much she cared about her.

She walked out kind of happy that the spring fling was today. Which were the reasons she was wearing the white dress her mom gave her?

She just hoped to day wouldn't be her last day of life.

……………………………………………………………………………….

"Angel……….Angel. You have been a very bad boy." Darla teased as she wiped the smear of blood off her face.

"What are you doing here Darla?" He fumed wandering just for a moment if he should just stake her because seeing her again was making his memories come back to all the horrible things that he and Darla did together.

"Well besides having a late snack before the world ends. I was deciding on what is the best way to lure helpless humans away." Darla smiled as she seen that irritating smile appeared on his face. It seemed to make her smile more of his brooding and the fact she found out his precious secret while he left the mansion.

"I don't have time to play your games Darla."

"Are you sure? Because I think you might like the game to see who dies or who suffers the most. Darla smiled. Because I know the only reason you love the slayer is because of your soul and the fact you would die for her wouldn't you?"

Angel stalked towards her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. "Yes, I would, what is your point Darla?"

Darla pushed him off and smiled. "I have something of yours?" Darla smiled as she played with the ring in her pocket. Angel once again stalked towards her when she suddenly pulled something out of her pocket.

Angel's eyes went wide. How? Impossible? There was no way she would have known where he hid the ring.

Darla placed the ring on her finger." Come on Angel you should know by now I know where you hide your precious items at. Under the floor board of your bedroom, I could think of a better spot than that." She smiled. "I guess I didn't teach you much about keeping stuff stashed well."

Angel fumed as he jumped forward and to kill her right then when she did something unexpected.

Darla smiled as she placed the ring on and loosen the belt holding her dress. She pulled it open letting it hang off her shoulders. She smiled stalking towards him as he could only daze at her nude body. She smiled wanting to tell him he's a fool, but she had a part to play and she knew any minute the slayer would come barging in. It was time to put on her best act.

Darla smiled as she walked behind him and leaned her mouth against his ear. Angel shuddered as her tongue licked the edge of his ear sending a shiver down his back.

"Come on lover, I know you, miss this. I know darn well you love that power and the control to keep your precious Buffy safe." She whispered in his ear. "But she's not here and I know what you need." She snaked an arm around him as she pressed her body against his. "I know you want a good stake in the hay, so what do you say?" Darla smiled once again as she blew on his ear.

Unable to bear anymore of Darla's sexual tensions, he pulled her towards him as Darla had different intentions for him. "Give me the damn ring Darla? I'm done playing games with you"

Darla laughed and grabbed his arm. "Well I'm not done playing yet lover." She grabbed his shirt pushing him to the ground. She quickly straddled him, her shirt open exposing one of her breasts. Come on lover you always loved sucking on them when we had a good fight"

"Darla stop." Angel sneered knowing he had to stop himself from pulling her forward and kissing her. It wasn't the fact he lusted after her, it was the fact he hadn't been with a girl for awhile and seeing Darla laying on him brought back on the memories of when was Angelus. All the times they fucked and hurt each other, it was starting to get to him. He needed to get away from fast.

I startled he looked up as Darla quickly grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily.

Kissing her back he quickly pushed her away and rolled over. Angel quickly moved back to Darla as he was now lying above her.

She stared at him and laughed. "This reminds me of old time's lover."

"Stop it" Angel quickly pulled her dressed closed and then grabbed her hand for the ring but Darla gave him a quick punch, sending him backwards.

_Time to act, she mused. "_You're not getting what you came for." She yelled as she hid the smirk across her face.

Annoyed that she was doing this to him, Angel quickly moved over and caught her arm before she stumbled away. He pulled her near and shook her.

"Darla I'm losing my patience, now give me the goddamn ring." he replied grabbing her hand once again to get the ring.

"No' she replied trying to move away.

Angel tried to pull the ring off but her hand was wrapped around his wrist tightly. He wasn't really thinking what he was doing next because all he was thinking about was saving Buffy. Instead of staking her like, he wanted to he slapped her hard that would have broken any humans face.

Angel was waiting for her to punch him like, she always did, but instead she held her bruised cheek and cried. Angel stared down at her confused because he knew Darla never cried. What type of game was she playing?

Angel felt a familiar presence and looked up. "Buffy?"

"Angel?" she was staring daggers at him. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Angel was straddling Darla in the grave yard. Her shirt was open exposing her breast and by the looks of it, he was trying to rape her. Buffy couldn't even look at him barely. Her hand was holding the stake so hard that it would soon break. "How could you do this?" Buffy replied once again taking a glance at him.

"Oh god……Buffy this is not what it looks like." Angel replied as he quickly rolled off of Darla. Darla smirked when her back was turned and quickly pulled her dressed closed and scooted away from Angel like, she was violated.

Buffy stared at Darla and seen the bruise on Darla's cheek. "Are you ok?"

Darla stood up and quickly showed fake tears at Buffy, as she hid the ring in the pocket of Her dressed.

Angel stared at her and knew she was faking it. The stupid bitch played him right into her trap. "Buffy she's not human, please listen"…….

"No." Buffy screamed fighting the urge not to stake him, herself. "I don't want to hear another word from you. "Buffy quickly helped Darla up keeping her eyes on Angel to make sure, he didn't try anything.

Angel stared at Darla and wondered if there was any way of getting the ring back now. Buffy would never trust him, and if he did try to grab the ring from Darla now, Buffy would think he was trying to hurt Darla again.

Darla had her arms crossed over her chest and stood up with Buffy's help. "Thank you"

"Are you ok?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine now thanks to the smooth talking bastard over there." Darla smirked.

Angel fumed taking a step forward to get a word in when Buffy stepped towards him. "Don't take another step"

"She's lying Buffy………,I didn't attack her"

"To hell you did." Darla said.

"Darla leave…… I'll deal with him." Buffy said as the stake she had in her hand had split apart.

Angel couldn't let her leave, so he tried to run forward to Darla but Buffy stopped him with a fist to his face. Angel went flying to the tree. He crashed into it and he could have sworn he felt a bone crack. He never felt humiliated in his life and new Darla would pay for what she did today.

He leaned up holding his demon down as he stood up and stared at Buffy. "I told you I wasn't lying. I wasn't trying to attack her. She took something of mine, and I need to get it back."

Buffy stared at him as she knew that would have broken a bone or two in any human. Either he had lied to her this whole time telling her he was human, or he was taking some high dose of drugs.

"Buffy please!" Angel begged

No, you're not going anywhere Angel? Maybe to the nearest jail cell that's if you're even human.

"Buffy I didn't do anything wrong she is not even human."

She was at my house, I would have known if she wasn't a vampire.

You didn't know because she was wearing the ring, she stole from me. It makes vampires invisible you can't let her get away.

When I helped her up, I didn't see a ring Angel. Buffy replied

Then…..she hid it.

Angel stop I don't want to hear it.

Angel stepped forward and tried to go near her, but she stepped back. "Don't come near me."

"Buffy please."

"Was everything a lie, everything you said to me? How you made me feel for you?"

Angel stared at her, her eyes starting to tear up, and it was breaking him to pieces to see her this way. " No .Buffy nothing was a lie. I care about you……I love".

"No don't say it. I know it's a lie because if it was true you wouldn't be lying to me now."

"I'm not lying to you?"

"YES YOU ARE." She screamed. "When I punched you that should have at least broken a bone or two for any normal human……. You're not human are you?"

Angel stared at her and wished he could tell her, but he couldn't, he wasn't ready to tell her he was a vampire. Maybe he could stretch it a little. "I'm not human, but I'm good…….I'm not evil"

"Well it didn't look like you was good when you attacked Darla"

"I wasn't attacking her; I was trying to get the ring back"

Oh and her dressed was ripped open by itself?

"I didn't do that, she did it, herself."

Buffy stared at him wondering just for a moment of how stupid did she think she was. She moved forward as the stake in her hand finally broke. "So you did lie to me. You lied to me about not even being human. How could you not tell me?"

"You would have never trusted me. I wasn't ready to tell you yet."

"THEN WHEN? WHEN I'M DEAD? She screamed throwing the broken stake at him.

Angel quickly dodged the stakes and moved towards her. "Buffy please calm down."

Buffy shook her head as something beside her lunged at her. Buffy quickly grabbed the stake in her hair and jammed it in the vampire's heart behind her. "I don't need interruptions." She sneered as the vampire turned to dust.

"I'll be calm when I want to be." Buffy replied as she stalked towards him with the stake.

Angel seen her coming and knew he had to do something before he became a pile of dust. He watched Buffy lunged forward, but he quickly jumped behind her and grabbed her waist pulling her back against his.

"Can we please talk about this rationally?" he replied.

Buffy sneered as she felt his hard back pressed against her, his hands on her shoulder. Buffy head butted him as he backed up holding his head.

I don't think there is any room for rationally. She replied as she lunged at him throwing a punch to his face. He fell flat on his back knowing he had better run for it before she did stake him. Other than that he could either fight her, but he wasn't the type of person to hurt her. He loved her too much to lay a hand on her.

Before Buffy could push him to the ground he quickly stood up and moved away from her.

"Why are you not fighting me?"

"Because I can't hurt you……I can't."

"Why? I bet Darla wasn't the only girl you hurt………why not me?"

"Buffy I would never"

"No, I want to see your true face to what you really are?"

"No….. Buffy."

"Come on, are you afraid I'll win?" She replied.

Angel stared at her and walked towards her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She replied as she threw a punch towards him. Angel dodged it and grabbed her hand. He pulled her near and smashed his lips against hers. He gave her a quickly bruising kiss and pushed her a few feet back making her land on the ground.

Buffy quickly jumped back on her feet pissed off. She couldn't believe he had the nerve of doing that to her, and she fell for it. She stood up noticing he was nowhere. He was gone. _Damn it. _

Infuriated she quickly slammed her stake into another vampire that was suddenly rising.

She walked back to the street as she heard someone coming towards her. She quickly raised her stake to plunged but stopped at the person staring at her.

"Ah huh. It's not every day that I get punched out by a girl. Xander said. However, I'm glad to see you didn't go to see the master."

"Well right now I think we might have a bigger problem?" Buffy said.

"It's not a new evil is it? Because that would something we really couldn't handle now." Willow said.

"Well I don't know"…..

"Buffy are you ok? You look?"……. Giles was about to finish but Buffy stopped him.

"Pissed off yes, it's a long story." Buffy stated as the only thing on her mind now was finding Angel. She had until midnight until the master tried anything. Therefore, that at least gives her a few hours to think about what she was going to do about Angel.

However, she knew she really couldn't kill him, she didn't know anything about him, and if he was good she couldn't really kill him. Furthermore she knew deep down, she cared for him, and it made wonder if she could really kill him if he was evil. It made her think about a lot of things that she knew she wasn't sure if she was capable of accomplishing.

"Giles we need to talk. I need answers and I need all your help."

"About what Buffy?"

"Angel."

……………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………….

…………………………………………………………………………..

**I hope everyone likes this. I was going to make this the part where she meets the master but that can wait. Hope everyone likes this.**

**And please, please review. Need a lot more Reviews**

And thanks to all the ones that did review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 9

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R for violence and characters death

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Darla,

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for Episode Prophecy Girl & season 1. ( this took me awhile to do and It's very long. I tried to shorting it but it didn't work. There were so many things I wanted to mention and change around. I didn't want it to end like it did on the show. I wanted to change it a little. Hope everyone likes it. I'll start on season 2 soon. If you have any ideals for the next chapter you want to share please do tell.) And thanks for all the reviews. Story has been beta….if any mistakes please do mention. has been beta with a few changes

_I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do_

_but I continue learning. I never meant to do those things to you._

_and so I have to say before I go, that I just want you to know_

_i've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be_

_a reason to start over new, and the reason is you_

_Yes she was in denial. She has been in denial since the moment she had the dream of Angel turning into a vamp and biting her. She was in denial from the moment, she has seen him in the grave yard pinning some helpless woman, or at least she thought so. Furthermore, she was still in denial as he told her he was not human that he was something else._

She tried not to think about it, but she couldn't. All she could think about was the one man she met and felt for could be the thing; she was supposed to kill every night…..a vampire or worse. She wondered at times how her life got so complicated through all of this mess.

Buffy looked up finally moving the book away from her as she was tired of researching.. She glanced at Willow as she reached over to get another book. "I can't believe this is happening to me Willow. How could I not know?"

Willow stared at Buffy and felt really bad for her. She was her best friend and to see her heart breaking was making her to try anything to help her. "Don't worry Buffy it's not your fault you didn't know. Besides there are always more hunky vam…. I mean normal guys out there." Willow smiled. "Sorry."

"Ya like normal guys like Owen that always seemed to like you, or you could consider me." Xander joked not noticing the jealousy from Willow.

"But still he was in my room and we……..kissed and……."

"Eww…you kissed him. He could be a vampire or worse like those things that have four arms with tentacles." Xander grinned. Willow pokes him and gives him that glare.

"What?"

Buffy doesn't react and stares up to see Giles walk in the library. "Giles please tell me it's not true. That Angel is not a vampire and that he is a fully human?"

"I'm sorry Buffy but I looked in the text and there is mention of a familiar name. I think I'm about eighty percent sure he is a vampire." Giles spoke as he wiped his glasses.

Buffy's sighs frustrated as she looks back at Giles. "Well at least that gives me twenty percent chance that he is not."

"Um, I looked in the text and there is mention of a vampire called "Angelus" the one with the angelic face." Giles spoke. "I suppose the name fits the description. "

"Well they got that right." Buffy replied.

Xander clears his throat and stares at Buffy. "I'm not saying anything, I have nothing to say."

"Uh he's at least two hundred and forty years old or so. He lived in Ireland, uh wrecks' havoc in Europe for several decades and then about eighty years later he leaves and comes to America and then shuns other vampires and lives alone." Giles spoke.

Buffy smiled surprised. Well he's very cute for a two hundred and forty year old she thought.

"Wow! It's kind of novel how he'll stay young and handsome forever, although you'll still get wrinkly and die, and... Oh, and what about the children? ……………….I'll be quiet now." Willow spoke.

Buffy smiled at Willow's comment making her wonder if vampires can even have children. _Ok Buffy so not going there. I need to thank about something else than having little kids that could look like me and Angel running around, although that wasn't a bad ideal for the near future. _

"So he is a good vampire! I mean, on a scale of one to ten. Ten being someone who's killing and maiming every night, and one being someone who's... not." Willow spoke.

"I say that there is no record, but eighty years before he came here he was like any other creature. In the text, they say he was more vicious and vile than any other vampire." Giles spoke.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Well they mention that he was turned by a woman by the name of Darla and that"……..

"Wait, did you say Darla?"

"Um, yes she was born a century before him, and he was turned in his middle twenties." Giles spoke.

"Oh my god he was telling the truth." Buffy whispered as she stood up.

"What do you mean Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I can't explain now all I need to tell you is that this girl Darla is here in Sunnydale. I need someone to watch over my mom. She was at my house."

"In your house, how?" Giles asked worried. "Vampires can only come in if they're invited."

"Yes, my mom apparently didn't know and either did I." Buffy replied.

"Well, we will but first we have to come up with something to stop the Master from rising. In the text, it says we only have until midnight, which is four more hours." Giles spoke.

I know that's why we need to hurry; we don't have much time as it is. Buffy replied.

**……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**……………………………………….**

_I'm looking down now that it's over.  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere. _

_Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me.  
But I'm down to one last breath.  
And with it let me say.  
Let me say._

Angel slowly cursed him as he made his way inside the cave. It was too quiet, which gave him the inclusion that this might as well be a trap. However, he didn't really care; the only thing he was focusing on was finding that ring and killing the master. It was the only way to save Buffy and everyone else.

He now stepped into the open area as he felt an odd feeling of being here again. He took a glance around as he remembered the stale smell. It had not changed. New lair, same look, same smell nothing has changed with the master.

Angel calmly made his way through the darkness hoping and praying that he could finish this. Because he knew from the first day he met him that killing the master would take more than just one vampire. Although he was confident in his success, but he would be more confident if he had that ring on that Darla stole from him. He calmly walks in the main room and noticing right away that the master vampire was waiting for him.

Angel turns as he is facing the throne. The master is casually sitting in his chair staring at him. "Angelus," the Master whispered. "It's been a decade, since I have seen you"

Angel stared to set him hard, keeping his distance until he knew what his intentions were. The master looked the same. Same black leather, same old bat face but his eyes were more cadaverous.

"Well, you never lacked nerve, but it seems your soul has given you lack of making wrong decisions." The master spoke as a couple of his minions came on either side of Angel.

Angel stared on either side of him. Three minions appeared on the left and three more on the right. _Damn if it was a fight he was wanting, he would give him one._

"What fate do you seek, coming here Angelus?"

"It's Angel."

"Oh that's right you got a soul now, and you are in love with the slayer"…. The master hissed. "You actually believe you love the slayer." He laughed as well a few minions did.

Angel growled at the taunting and quickly took the stake out of his pocket and staked two minions while the other four jumped him. One vamp growled and lunged at Angel. Angel backhanded him only to be punched in the face by the vamp on the right. With that, Angel continued to kick and punch at the other two vamps. Angel felt a familiar presence as someone suddenly grabbed him by both of his shoulders and throws him effortlessly near the master. Darla smiled as the other minions walked away knowing they feared her even more ever since she got that ring.

Darla casually walked over with a big grin on her face. "You've been a really bad boy lover."

Angel quickly gets up as the master was no more than two feet from him. Angel knew he was no match for him yet so he stood up as he faced Darla.

"Why don't we make a deal that we can all agree on?" Angel spoke.

Darla smiled and smoothed her hand across his cheek. "And what would that be lover?"

"Let Buffy live and you can have me back as Angelus." he spoke knowing he was once again lying threw his teeth, but he had to act seriously. There was only amount of time he had before Buffy would be here, and he had to time this perfectly.

"To bring back Angelus that sounds pleasing."Darla mused as her hand reached the open of his shirt. Angel tensed as her hand smoothed across his chest giving him memories of all the places they could find to seduce one another. It was starting to give really bad thoughts.

"What makes you think I believe you? You know as well as I do that if you turned into Angelus that he will kill her." Darla mused as she smoothed her hand across his chest again.

The master sneered and stared at them. "He doesn't think his demon would. He thinks his demon would…….Have feelings for her." The master replied slightly annoyed at the thought. Which is highly unlikely that would happen because he knew how Angelus was back in the day, he was ruthless not a care in the world? He missed him.

Angel glanced at the master and then back at Darla. "It doesn't matter does it? I will still be out, isn't that what you want Darla?"

Darla laughed and pushed him against the wall. Which gave him the moment to grab the stake in his back pocket?

"Do you think I'm stupid Angel? I created you; I know when I'm being lied to." Darla replied as she smacked him across the face. Angel landed against the wall and his face shifted as Darla was near him in a flash. She was about to hit him again when he caught her hand and pulled her forward. "I'm sorry." He whispered before his lips crashed to hers.

Darla was confused of why he was apologizing when his lips crashed to hers. His lips were smooth and cold like, she remembered. She smiled as she suddenly heard the master scream and then something pierced her chest. Angel took that moment to take the ring of her finger.

His lips released hers as she looked down at the stake in her heart. Darla looked back at Angel with a shock look on her face. Her whole body was in shock that he actually did it, he actually killed her. "Angel?"

Angel watched hating what he had done, but it had to be done. She was his sire but she was evil. He had to; it was the only way to save Buffy and everyone else.

His eyes landed back on hers as he watched Darla turn to dust before his eyes. He was about to place the ring on when he was suddenly thrown forward and staring up at his very pissed off grandsire.

The Master lifted him up and grabbed him by his throat. "Oh," the Master said, "that is why you came here, to kill Darla and then me before I kill your slayer."

"Well I wouldn't be here to see your ugly face." Angel sneered, which sent a punch to his face.

Angel tried to get up but was punched again, and he swore the master was even stronger than he has last seen him. Well, he knew from the first day to never piss off the master because he loves beating someone into a pulp.

Angel started to laugh, and as expected, it increased the force of the blows. The blows finally stopped a few minutes later as he stared up as the master stared down at him. "You killed the one person that was like family to me, and that I will not take in likely."

Another punch sends him to the ground as he has seen the ring lying on the ground that Darla dropped, the master quickly kicked him again as he picked up the ring.

"You are not indestructible Angelus. You never will and you never will be." The master replied as he placed the ring on and smiled down at Angel.

"I can still kill you?" Angel sneered up at him.

The master laughed and stared at him again. "Oh you can't kill me, but you can try." He smiled. "Giving me more the reason to give you a lesson or two."

The master pulled him up by his collar ignoring the blood dripping down his mouth.

"Believe me when I say that I will make you suffer for what you did today. After today your precious slayer will die, and you won't be able to do nothing but watch."

"Screw you." Angel sneered as he was once again thrown to the wall. He looked back up as the master was now looming over him. The master grinned before giving him a swift kick to the head that knocked him out cold.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**……………………………………………**

"Buffy, don't go. You know as well as I do if you go your die by the Master, Darla or Angel." Giles spoke.

"No. Angel would never hurt me Giles. Even if it is true that he is a vampire then he somehow has grown feelings for me."

"Buff you need to think about this rationally. You have a problem, and it's not a small one. Let's take a breath and look at this calmly and objectively. Angel's a vampire. You're a Slayer. I think it's obvious what you have to do." Xander grins hoping he didn't get punched again.

That's if he's a vampire and second we have no prove of it and no reason to believe he is one. I did see him in the daylight and so did you all. Buffy replied making her point. Which forced her to stick her tongue out at Xander?

"Xander rolled his eyes…..ya ya you made your point"

Giles's stares at her wondering why did this have to happen to him. His life was starting to get more complicated. Furthermore, his slayer was so in love with this vampire that she was not thanking clearly. "Yes that's true but maybe he is using some type of magic or"………..

"A ring"…..Buffy whispered, remembering the argument that Angel and her had earlier.

"A what?" Willow replied.

"There's no time to explain." Buffy spoke. "We need to go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Somehow in the mist of the panic the Scooby gang had lost Buffy. They didn't know what was happening. One minute she was walking out of her house and into the graveyard then she disappeared.

They begin searching for her as Cordelia comes running screaming.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked.

"I was sitting with Kevin in the park and suddenly these things are coming at me! Their faces are deformed and they tried to bite me. Cordelia replied."

"At night, you're not very bright?" Xander mocked.

Cordelia was going to tell him off when a vampire suddenly reaches up from the ground and grabs her foot. She screams and kicks it. Xander and Willow helped Cordelia and pulled her away from the vamp as Giles staked it before it rose.

We need to find Buffy. Giles urged as they made their way through the grave yard.

"Shouldn't we be running away the other direction?" Cordelia complained. "And what were those things?

"There vampires duh?" Why else would they want your blood?" Xander mocked.

"Hay ……….Ewww they eat blood." Cordelia replied.

Giles stared at Xander about to tell him to be quite as he stared back at Cordelia. "Cordelia why don't you go to Buffy's home and see if Buffy's mom is ok." Giles asked.

"And why would I do that?" She asked.

"Well I don't think you want to stay here by yourself with all the evil vampires roaming around do you?" Xander asked. "Unless you like, being on their next menu."

"Ah good point, but what are you losers going to do?"

"We're trying to sa………find Buffy." Willow replied.

"Really? In this creepy graveyard. Good luck with that." Cordelia replied as she quickly got in her car and left.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy kept running as she seen a young boy running away from something. She couldn't catch him and surprising for a young boy, he was fast on his feet.

She followed him into a small cave as she stopped and looked around. "Hello?" She called as she walked fuller into the cave. Figures that the boy had to go into a spooky cave.

She turns and makes her way down to the floor below. She looks around. There are hundreds of candles burning everywhere. It's cold and damp and it feels like the place is familiar to her like, she dreamt about it. Well, if her memory is correct she did dream about this. It's been weeks ago through. Was her dreams warning her something bad was going to happen or was it all in her mind?

She took another step suddenly on high alert as she suddenly had that tingeing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her hands tightened on the crossbow as she kept on walking ignoring the urge to run the other way when she heard a voice.

"Welcome." The familiar voice spoke as it seem to be coming from all directions.

Buffy walked into the open view as she seen more candles, a pool and a throne sitting on the far right. Which she knew right then this must have been a trap because she knew this was the Master's layer.

"Are you going to come out, or you're just going to lurk in the shadows all day, because I got things more important to do." Buffy replied.

The Master laughs and stares at her through the distance. He makes his way to Angel, who is still unconscious. "Let me guess you have more important things to do like finding you're your precious Angel."

Buffy sneered as she approached the sound. "Maybe or maybe I'm here to kill you both."

The master laughs harder as he notices Angel starting to wake. "Did you hear that Angel? She wants to kill you. Are you going to let her?"

Buffy spins around hearing his voice close by and launches a bolt in the direction of his voice. With his lightning reflexes the Master catches it in mid-flight right in front of him at chest level. Buffy quickly reloads the bow.

"Nice shot." The master replies. You're not going to kill me with that thing.

You still don't understand your part in all this, do you? You are not the hunter. You are the lamb. And your precious Angel is a demon just like me; he won't be able to save you.

Buffy is slowly walking around, searching for the Master when she sees Angel lying near the corner. His body was hunched over his torn shirt and bloody face. His eyes barely open while one of his wrists was chained near the wall.

"You know, for someone who's all powerful, you sure do like to beat innocent people up." Buffy replied angered at what he did to Angel.

The master laughed again. "He is nothing but innocent child. His blood runs in my blood line and the only thing stopping him from killing you is his soul."

"That's a lie."

"Oh it's not child. I created Darla as she created Angelus. He is indeed a vampire and part of my family line in despite of his flaw of the soul which I will take care of soon."

"Buffy" Angel whispered as he stared at her. He jerked forward as he noticed his hands were chained to the wall as his wounds were slowly starting to heal.

Buffy turns and doesn't see the Master anywhere so she starts to walk towards him but Angel stops her. "Don't it's a trap Buffy."

Buffy stares at him and walks towards him anyways. She didn't care what he was. All she knew so far was he had a soul which met he was good. She stared at him again wanting to tell him how sorry she was for not believing him. She felt so bad that she didn't come here earlier. Buffy's hands harden on the crossbow taking a quick glance around as she moved toward Angel. She almost reaches him when she suddenly feels a presence behind her.

Angel panics and screams at her. "BUFFY, RUN?"

"I understand." The master spoke as he quickly placed his hand around her throat. Buffy panics and swings up as soon as his hand touches her and knocks his hand away and starts to run.

The master smiles and holds out his hand towards her, and she freezes, caught by his hypnotic powers.

"Damn it, why couldn't you listen." Angel sneered as he reached up and grabbed the chain trying to yank it off the wall. "Let her go."

Buffy looks back at Angel fighting to get loose as she can't move, the master approaches her, making slow twisting motions with his hand. Buffy's mind goes into panic as he comes up behind her and gently takes off her leather jacket and lets it fall to the ground. Buffy is panting hard with fear.

"Don't touch her you bastard." Angel screams as he is still yanking the chain from the wall.

The Master smiles and stares back at Angel. "I told you I would make you pay Angel for taking her away from me. You killed the one person that was dedicated to me and now the one you love will die."

"No." Angel gripped the chain so hard that it was starting to cut through his wrist. He pulled harder pulling it with all his might as he stared at Buffy's eyes. She was scared, frighten to the core, and it was breaking him apart to see her this way knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

The master leaned to her ear and whispered. "You tried. It was very noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free, and you came to stop me. However, prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything."

Buffy tries to pull back but she can't, all she could do was stare at Angel, who was trying his best to get to her, and at this very moment she wished Angel could save her but she knew it was not possible. The Master moves to her side and faces her. "You're the one that sets me free! If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that!"

Buffy's eyes start to water, and she is frozen with fear as she starts to blame herself for coming here. She once again made a bad decision that might now cost everybody's life. She wished she had listened to her dreams maybe then none of this would have ever happened.

"Please don't." Buffy begged

"It was written child that you would die, the codex is never wrong." The master sneered.

Buffy stared at Angel one last time before she felt the Master bite down on the base of her neck. Her heart starts to rise up, and she felt like she's going to die as he starts to drain the blood from her. The only thing she could do was stare at Angel's eyes as he screams at the master. At that very moment as she watches the tears go down his eyes she know he loved her just as much as she does. That was all she ever wanted, that was all she ever needed as she took her last breath.

"Oh, God! The power!" The master quickly lets her go as she falls to her knees and into the small pound in the cave.

"By the way...I like your dress." The Master spoke as he steps over to the edge of his confines and pushes against the field. He forces his hand though, and his confines break down in a burst of light and energy. He smiles as Angel is still screaming at him. He quickly twist his hands in a motion to release the chain holding Angel, knowing well enough that he was too weak to fight him.

"How does it feel to lose the one person you love?" He asked as he went up to the surface.

"I will kill you." Angel yelled as fire blazed in his eyes. He watched the Master leave as he pulls one last time finally breaking the chain making him fall to the ground. Angel is exhausted from moving that all he could do was cry for her. He watched her die and now he feels like it was his entire fault.

He shifts back to his human form as he makes his way over to her. He gently reaches for her and quickly pulls her out of the water. He sits down and holds her cold pale body against his. He tries to listen for breathing but there's nothing and for the first time in ten years he cried even harder as he held her in his arms.

He doesn't realize that her friends just came in and are staring at him. Angel stares back at his face covered with tears. "She wouldn't listen to me. The master killed her. I failed to protect her"

Giles, Xander and Willow rushed over and knelt down by Buffy.

"She is your enemy. Why would you protect her?" Giles asked as he stared at Buffy's body lying on the ground as he was surprised to see the vampire crying for his slayer.

"I have a soul………. A good demon came to me and told me I was supposed to help her. She wasn't supposed to die." Angel cried.

Xander was about to make a comment when Willow gave him that look. Xander quickly shut his mouth still unable to believe Buffy was dead. Furthermore he blamed Angel; if it wasn't for him then maybe she would be alive.

Angel's moves over unable to think about anything else than the last image of her pale body lying in his arms. All he could feel was anger now, anger that the master had killed his slayer. The one person he cared for and for that he would pay. He stood up and made his way to the entrance when he felt the ground starting to shake.

"Angel where are you going?" Giles replied.

"To finish something I should have done a long time ago." Angel replied.

Giles knew what he was going to do, and he wondered if he would be their last hope. "You will die if you fight him?"

"Maybe, maybe I'll take him with me. Either way it doesn't matter anymore; if I die then I at least I died for something good." Angel replied as he made his way up to the cavern.

Xander stared back at Giles. "I think Buffy might be still alive, I think she might have drowned."

Giles walked over and knelt down by Buffy. He stared back at Willow and Xander while they did CPR on her. While all he could do was pray that it wasn't too late.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Master opens the roof access door and walks out. He looks at the view around him of the town at night and smiles. He exhales, walks to the edge of the roof and holds his arms out as he surveys the scene. "My world! Oh, my beautiful world!"

The Master looks in through the skylight and claps his hands idly. 'Yes. Come forth, my child. Come into my world."

"I don't think it's yours just yet." Angel replied fully healed as he stared at the ring on the master's hand.

The Master turns his head and stares at him in surprise. "You never give up, do you boy?"

"No not really since I really don't have anything else to live for?" Angel replied. "Other than beating the shit out of you."

The master laughed again. "You could try but I highly doubt you will succeed." told him.

"I highly doubt that, Angel responded. Then he lunged. The Master put out a hand, halting the souled vampire who found himself frozen in midair. With a wave of his hand, the older vampire sent Angel flying into a wall. He grunted and rose to his feet as the other vampire approached him. Then, Angel tackled the Master and for a few minutes, two scuffled. Angel reared back an arm and grabbed his hand pulling the ring off his finger. The master punched him and once again immobilizing him.

"Bleed," the Master commanded, standing. Immediately, blood gushed from Angel's body. Angel screamed.

"Kneel," the older vampire continued. Angel knelt and looked back up at the master wondering if he could fight the hypnosis. He was already weak from the blood lost and he wandered just how much more he could take. He tried to break the hypnosis for a moment, and surprisingly he broke through and lunged at the master's neck. Angel quickly changed to his game face as he sank his teeth into the master's neck. Startled Angel looked up by a familiar presence as was suddenly lost out of concentration as Buffy was standing there staring at him in game face.

Angel quickly grabbed the ring from the master's hand as the master quickly pushed him off and thrown him against the wall. "Angered the master strolled towards him. "You will pay for that Angelus."

"HEY!" a familiar voice spoken as the older vampire turned around.

"You were dead," the master said in shock.

"I may be dead but I'm still pretty…, which is more than I can say for you." Buffy answered as she stared back at Angel that was now in his human face. Her heart started to beat faster as she remembered he lied to her. He was a vampire, her enemy, her worst rival………..her lover.

Angel quickly stood up and placed the ring on. His wounds healing rapidly from drinking the master's blood. He stood there staring at Buffy as his heart felt like it was going to burst thought his chest as he watched Buffy stand there. He couldn't believe it. Was she really alive?

"You were destined to die! It was written!" The master replied angered.

"What can I say? I flunked the written." The Master growls and reaches his arm out to try his hypnosis on her again. "Come here!"

Angel stood behind him and growled. "I would not do that if I would you."

The master sneers and grins brightly as he quickly grabs and tosses Angel to the skylight. Angel grabs on to the edge as he sees the creatures down blow snarling at him and the Hellmouth starting to come up. Damn he was in a hell of a mess he thought. He rather be staked then eating by those things.

Buffy tries to reach for Angel but the master grabs her by the throat. "Did you really think you could kill me when you couldn't below? "

Buffy looks at him curiously. "You have fruit punch mouth."

What?

She swings a wide hard punch to his mouth, and he falls down. "Save the hypnosis crap for the tourists."

As he gets up, she does a swinging roundhouse kick that connects squarely with his face. She punches him in the kidney. He punches her in the jaw. She tries to punch him again, but he blocks her and punches her in the face, sending her flying backward into the wall behind her. The Master sneers and gets up as Buffy launches herself into a front tuck over his head and lands between him and the skylight. She kicks him in the side with a side snap kick, but he quickly turns around and grabs her by the neck again.

"You have no idea what your true nature is, do you?"

Buffy kicks him but the master squeezes her throat tighter and laughs. "You know you will never have a normal life, even if you live thought this. Do you know why child?"

"Because you like annoying people with that mouth of yours?"

"Are you such in denial child to not see the truth that the answers are right in front of you? That you are a demon just as much as I am."

Buffy quickly kicks him and jumps to back away from him. "I'm tired of your lies, and I'm tired of your mouth."

The master laughs again. "You really don't know that your powers come from a demon do you?"

"Liar"

No child it's nothing but truth. How do you think you have more strength then us?"

Buffy doesn't know what to think as she looks at him. He is walking towards her and the only things she can think of is that she is a demon just like…………..No it can't be its just lies and made up stuff. She thought.

Before the master could reach Buffy, someone grabs him and throws him towards the skylight. Surprised he quickly grabs on to the ledge to see Angel's staring down at him in game face.

"I hope you enjoy hell." Angel replies as he slams his foot on the master's hand.

The master screams as he falls down and is impaled on the table. He slowly turns to ash until only his skeleton is left.

Buffy walks over and watches from above. Giles Xander and Willow come up and see Buffy staring at Angel.

She looks over to her friends and then Angel not knowing what to say. She has so many questions so many confused thoughts. Furthermore, she didn't know if once again she should hit Angel or kiss him. He saved her life more than once, he has lied to her more than once, and now she doesn't even know how she feels about him. It's all bundled up in a knot.

"Buffy is it really you?" Angel repeats as he reaches over and pulls her forward. He hugs her never wanting to let her go. He doesn't care if her clothes or her hair is clinging to him all wet. All he wants is to he hold her forever. "I thought I lost you forever"

Angel pulls her from his embrace and stares at her. "Buffy say something?"

Buffy stares at him and has nothing to say because her mind is filled with so many questions plaguing her thoughts. So many questions to why he is nice to her if he is a vampire. Maybe it was because he had a soul, if that's true. So she does the only thing she could do as the emotions go through her head again. She slaps him and stares back at him.

Angel rubs his face and stares at her. "Ow"

"Don't ever lie to me again." She replied with tears in her eyes. Angel pulled her forward as she knelt down by him. "Buffy, don't' ever leave me, I love you."

Buffy smiled and pulled him forward embracing her lips with his. "I will never leave you"

Buffy stared at Willow and Xander who were staring at her. "Thank you"

"No need thank us that's what friends do for each other." Willow replied.

So I guess that means everything is back to normal right? Xander replied. Except for vamp boy, Xander mocked.

The Master is dead and the Hellmouth is closed. Angel replied slightly growling at Xander's comment as he hugged Buffy.

Giles walks over and smiles down at Buffy that was starting to be like a daughter to him.

"Oh, sorry." She replies as Angel helped her stand up. It's just been a really weird day.

I'm glad you're ok. I should have known you would have been…..ok.

Buffy smiles up at him again. "ya me too." Angel takes her hand as she squeezes it.

"I guess we have a lot to talk about." Angel replies. "Ya a lot and hopefully I don't have to beat it out of you cryptic guy." Buffy replied smiling knowing everything will be ok once again. Well at least she hoped so.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….**

**…………………………………………………………..**

**You know what to do Review  thanks to all the ones who did review……..thanks**

**And this is not the last chapter there will be tons of more… depending if I get a lot of reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 10

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R angst, sexual content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Cordelia, (hints of Angelus)

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 2: (when she was bad- ) Has been rebeta

_Into this night I wander_

_It's morning that I dread_

_Another day of knowing of_

_The path I fear to tread_

"Ya'no, I just gotta say that this has been the most boring summer ever." Xander replied.

"Yeah, but on the plus side no monsters or staff."

"Ya that's true." Xander smiled and looked back at Willow, who was still finishing up her ice cream. "I got a movie for ya!" Xander slightly taps her on the nose with his ice cream cone.

Willow looks at Xander surprised. "You're Amish! You can't fight back... 'cause you're Amish! I mock you with my ice cream cone, Amish guy!"

Willow pouts. "Witness! My nose is cold."

Xander smiles and stares Willow sheepishly and lean towards her. "Let me get that for ya." Willow is startled as his mouth reaches her nose. She stops him. "I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Your nose looks so tasty." Willow giggles and is surprised by his comment. She wanderers if this is going to be one of those moments, she has been waiting for him to do. Xander reaches up with his napkin and gently wipes off her nose. He looks into her eyes. He brushes his hand against her cheek. After another moment he starts to move in for a kiss.

Willow smiles, her heart pounding. She wasn't found of her first kiss being in a cemetery but at this moment of time she didn't care. Xander leans forward in a surprise and kisses her passionately. His lips brush hers. It's soft and smooth. She responds in a kind and tilts her head giving him more access. They suddenly hear a growl, and then they broke apart screaming as a vampire lunges at them

"Willow, go!" Xander screams but by the time he pulls Willow away from the vampire, he crumbles to dust.

"Hi, guys!" Buffy spoke. "Miss me?" "Hay." Xander and Willow hug her. "We're glad your back. Good timing too."

"Yes, our summer was kind of yawn worthy. Our biggest excitement was burying the Master." Xander replied.

"That's right, you missed it. Right out by that tree. Giles buried the bones and we poured holy water, and we got to wear robes." Willow replied. "Very intense, you should have been there."

"Oh I'm glad I actually wasn't there. I don't want to see him ever again." Buffy replied. "Although it seems like I missed a lot of what's going on with you two." Buffy smiled.

"Uh we were just fooling around. I mean not in that way……but in a joking kind of way." Willow spoke. Her face starting to blush.

Xander smirked and smiled at her. "Now Willow we supposed to keep it a secret that was mating."

"What! I never mated with you… it doesn't mean that I don't……..it's uh…..I mean." Willow blushed even more. Xander laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'm joking about Willow."

Buffy smiled for her friend and was happy for them. She knew they were together someday but for some reason she felt a hint of jealously. Maybe it was the fact that they were perfect for each other and found love. In her case, she found someone to love, but he wasn't normal, he was a vampire. Could her life get anymore strange?

"So did you do anything exciting on your vacation?'" Xander asked.

"No, it was kind of boring, but it gave me time to think about some things?" Buffy replied.

"Oh about dead boy?" Xander asked. Willow jabbed him in the elbow. "Ow"

Buffy ignored the new nickname for Angel as she stared at him. "Uh maybe." Well there was no maybe's about it actually. During her summer vacation that was all she was thinking about and dreaming about. She was hoping she got over him but her naughty dreams got in the way of that. Which only Made it worse to get over him because all she wanted to do now was run to his home and have her legs wraps around his waist while he………

"Ah Buffy." Xander called waving a hand in front of her.

"Oh sorry, must have dozed off. I'm starting to get tired, I think I'm done for the night, I'm going home."

Xander walked by Willow and stared at her. "Why do I have a feeling, she is not over Angel." Xander asked.

"Maybe she's not." Willow replied. That's not a bad thing, he is nice…….and has a soul. She replied.

"Well he has soul but he is still a demon that drinks people blood. Which means she should stake him?"

Willow gave him the glare and took his hand. "Come on we have better things to complain about them Buffy's choice on men."

"Fine, fine but don't come crying to me when he wants your blood." Willow could only snicker at the comment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………**.. **

_All these feelings I've shared. _

_And these are my dreams _

_That I'd never lived before _

_Somebody shake me _

_Cause I, I must be sleeping_

Buffy froze. Her body went numb as a shiver went down her spine. Cold fingers trailed down her spine giving her a sensation she never had before. His cold breathe was on her ear, neck, her face, and she felt another pleasure built up in her. She tried to push the thoughts away knowing this was so wrong to be thinking of Angel this way. Because for first thing, he was a vampire and second just because he had a soul didn't mean she should trust him, but damn he was hot for a 241 old vampire, and she didn't mean that in a bad way.

She backed up slightly moving away from him when she felt his hard body press against her back. His face leaned against her shoulder, and he whispered. "What do you want Buffy?"

His lips brush against her cheek and she had to stop herself from the moan escaping her lips. "I can do anything you want Buffy?" Eating you out... fingering you... kissing you... Whatever you'd like," he said as he smoothed his hands down to her hips. His lips placing small kisses on her neck." Do I scare you?"

Did he just say what she thought he just said? No way... was she imagining things. She had to be. However, then again maybe she wasn't hearing things as his cold fingers were on her back, trailing downwards along her spine. She felt another chill run through her body. She pressed her back against his chest as she felt his arousal pushing against her lower back.

Startled she was suddenly facing him. His dark brown eyes penetrating hers making her get lost at the sight of them.

He smiled as he picked her up placing her on the bed. She took a quick glance around realizing she wasn't even her room. She was in a hospital. She was wearing a short night grown, which had a slit in the back and to make it worse she didn't have any other clothes underneath it. She knew right then this couldn't be real. For one she hated hospitals and the fact she's in one was giving her the impression that this must be one of her naughty fantasies. _God she had to wake up this was starting to get overwhelming._

She suddenly was tossed out of thought as she was suddenly on her back; her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Angel what are you doing?" Well she knew what he was doing she was just surprised by it because she was in a hospital and Angel was standing there with his shirt wide open to give her a full view of his magnificent chest while her legs were stretched around his waist. Well this was sure to be getting interesting;

His long fingers were suddenly lifting her dress up as she lifted her hips. He looked down at her and smiled. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he moved down her body. She was beginning to moan. His lips went lower and he was suddenly at her crotch. She took a quick breathe as he suddenly pulled her closer as his tongue plunge inside her. Her eyes went open hastily, and she almost buckled off the bed. "Angel?"

Buffy cried out softly as his nose bumped against her clit, her hips moving despite his hands to her own rhythm. Angel moved to lick her clit into his mouth and sucking roughly. Buffy cried out brokenly as she arched her hips towards him. Swirling his tongue around the swollen clit. Angel listened as her cries grew louder and louder in the hospital. With a sudden jerk, she came, a scream in the form of his name erupting from her lips. She hoped no one heard her, she didn't want anyone walk in on the compromising position she was in. She would surely die of embarrassment.

Several minutes passed as she was still lying there trying to get her breathe back down when she heard the sound of a zipper being released. She opened her eyes to see what he was doing only to find herself staring at his large manhood, pointed at her entrance. She gasped wondering how in the hell was he going to fit in her. He was big and besides that she blushed as he smirked down at her. "What?"

"Did anyone tell you're so beautiful?" She smiled as she found his body leaning above her and trapping her underneath him. He pulled her forward reassured her with a kiss.

Buffy watched him as he pushed in stretching her muscle. She stared down seeing that he fitted perfectly in her. The pain wasn't much to bare as the pleasure that swept thought her body.

"Angel." She moaned as he smoothly moved into her, his hands moving towards her legs and moved them up and apart, causing deeper penetration.

The rhythm was faster now. They were thrusting and working towards the expected release. Buffy could feel her orgasm fast approaching and arched her back, her mouth gaping. She lifted her legs closer towards her chest, she cried, "Harder!" as he reached further within her. He obeyed; groaned with the exertion. Buffy gasped his name before once more releasing a loud scream, his name following on her lips, her walls rippling rapidly.

He released her and rolled over on his back. Buffy laid back as she wandered if any of this was real because it certainly did feel like the real thing. She stared back at Angel as he had a grin on his face that she has never seen before.

"Gosh Buff I never knew you were so tight, and good. He chuckled. "But I had better."

Buffy's eyes widened at what he just said. "What" she replied surprised that he would say something so ……mean.

"Oh, I don't know. I mean I had a lot of blondes in my day Buf. You're not my first or my last." He chuckled.

Buffy kept her tears in as he spoke those words. How could he be so cruel? Buffy sat up suddenly wanting to get away from him but he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet sweet cheeks."

She was prepared to slap him when his hands were suddenly wrapped around her throat. He begins to choke her. Fear went through her body as she looked back at him.

"Don't worry Buf it won't be long until your time is up as Slayer."

……………………………………………………………

Buffy awoke with a start. Her mind and heart raced with the fear that her body felt. Taking a deep breath of the air around her she sat straight up noticing someone was beside her. She turns to her side as Angel is there, staring at her with a smile. She panics thinking she is still in her dream as she suddenly lunges at him knocking him off the bed.

Angel didn't know what set her off but all he knew was she was inches from staking him. He was laying on the floor her legs straddling his chest. She had found a stake somehow, and now it was pointed at his chest. Although it did give him some arousal as Buffy was straddling him in her small tank top and small shorts she wearied. Besides that this was no time to be thinking naughty dreams of Buffy. He had a slayer pinning him to the floor with a stake pointed to his chest.

"Buffy?" Angel quickly grabs the stake in her hand and pulls it away, but she's strong. She's staring at him with anger as she forces the stake closer to his heart.

"Buffy Please"

"You tried to………kill me………I." She loses the pressure on the stake suddenly realizing she had Angel pinned to the floor with the stake very close to his chest. She realized she was back in realty. Besides the fact, she felt hot and sweaty from the dream she just had and the fact he's laying underneath her makes all the worse.

"Buffy I would never hurt you. What are you talking about?" Angel asked.

Buffy quickly drops the stake and gets up holding the tears in. She couldn't believe she almost killed Angel. What is she thinking? Was she getting so lost in her dreams that she couldn't tell if they were real or not?

Angel gets up and stares at her with curiosity. "Did you have a nightmare that I………..hurt you?" Angel asked hoping that it wasn't true.

"I'm sorry" Buffy replied as she stared back at him wondering what he was doing here. "How long have you been in here and how in the hell did you get in? Buffy asked.

"Ah been here, for five minutes came in through the window." Well actually he was here an hour, but she didn't need to know that. He seemed to have a habit of coming in her room and watching her sleep for the past couple of years. Yes, that did sound kind of creepy, but it was a bad habit that he didn't know if he could break.

"You know you could have come thought the door or do you prefer sneaking into girls rooms thought their windows instead?"

"I doubt your mother would let me see you this late, and I just came to see how you were doing?" Angel asked. "I guess the nightmares are still there."

"It was just a nightmare, nothing to worry about." she replied.

"Buffy I can see in your eyes it bothered you. Why don't you talk to me about it?"

"No……….We can't do this anymore." She replied staring back at him.

"Do what?"

"This…….These feeling for each other, it's wrong." Buffy replied trying to clear her head.

"Why? Because I'm a vampire the same creature you kill every night."Angel replied.

"You're different than them Angel. You have a soul, I know that." Buffy replied.

"Then why are you scared of me? It's not like I'm asking you to date me." Angel replied taking a step forward.

"Are you saying you want to have a date?" Buffy asked wondering what it would be like to go on a date with him. Oh there she goes again she has to stop this crazy obsession with him.

"No." Angel responded,

"You don't want to have a date?" Buffy replied,

"Who said 'date? I didn't say 'date.'" Angel said,

"Right, you just want to have coffee or something." Buffy repeated softly.

"Coffee?" Angel continued, "I knew this would happen." Buffy looked hurt and stumbled as she said trying to say what she really wanted to say but couldn't. Her emotions were still confusing. She stared back up at him as he suddenly pulled her forward.

"What do you think is happening Buffy?" Angel said forcefully, "You're only 16 years old. I'm 241. I know you have feelings for me and so do I but were just………friends. You're still too young and you don't know what you want." He said.

"No, I think I do." She replied pushing him away.

Angel looked down at her noticing she was tense, he wondered if it was the wrong ideal to lead her on like this.

"Listen, you and I both know if we date one thing is going to lead to another……..we can't"

Buffy smirked and stopped him. "One thing has already led to another. Don't you think it's too late to be reading me a warning label?"

"I'm just trying to protect you. This can get out of hand." Angel replied.

"Isn't that the way you want it to be?" Buffy replied to fighting back tears. "That's the way everyone wants it to be."

Angel stared at her and realized she looked more like a child that he didn't notice before. He hated the fact she was sad he wished he could make it all go away. Which made him realize that he did have to stop this from going on any further? She was just a child compared to him. Angel gently He gently placed his hand on her face and stared at her.

"I know you don't want to hear this but maybe your friends are right, or maybe they're wrong. However, you have to realize when you make that choice that this isn't some fairytale. When I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after."

Buffy stared at him wondering if he was telling her he didn't want a relationship with her. Well technically they never dated, never called it official, but she liked him, and now he was pushing her away, what the fuck. She didn't know what to think any more so she said the one thing that popped in her head.

"No……… when you kiss me, I want to die." She stood up and looked at him for a moment realizing what she just said. She could see the hurt in his eyes. She walked away turning her back on him. "I have school tomorrow I need my rest"

Angel stood up still shocked by what she just said. However, he couldn't let it get to him; he had to get over her.

"Well, if you want to talk you know where to find me." He made his way to the window wondering what was really wrong with her. He knew something was making her this way because she was never usually this unkind, but he decides not to pressure her about it. He turns around to go, but stops by the open window. "I missed you."

Buffy turned but he was already gone. "I miss you too."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day at Sunnydale School Buffy sat in the library as her and Willow talked.

"So have you heard from Angel yet?" Willow asked curiously.

"Ya, Angel stopped by last night?"

"Wow. Did he climb thought your window again? Throw pebbles, oh and was there... Well, I mean, did it have to do with kissing?"

Buffy smiled. "Willow, grow up. Not everything is about kissing, and yes I suppose he did climb thought my window. There was some kissing in my dream."A_s well as some odd positions that Angel and her were in but Willow didn't need to know that personal detail._

"Oh naughty fantasies?" Willow giggled.

"Yes, but this time he tried to strangle me. It freaked me out and when I woke up to see him there I just lunged at him. I don't' know if I should trust him knowing my first nightmare came true."

"He was in your bed when you woke up?" Willow asked surprised. "Wow I would love to have Xander in my bed when I wake up.......well except for the strangling part."

Buffy smirked at the comment. "Well you should speak up girl, that's the only way you're going to get what you want." Buffy spoke.

"No…. It will only cause sweaty palms and…….Bad thoughts, hurt feelings. I like it the way it is now." Willow replied.

Buffy just shrugged her shoulder. "Maybe"

"Well Giles did say that some slayers have prophetic dreams. Maybe that's what you have." Willow asked. "Well, that could just mean some dreams are prophetic and some are not.

Oh great, That makes me feel a whole lot better knowing I'm supposed to wait until Angel makes sweet love to me and at the end, he tries to kill me." Buffy said sarcastically when she notices Xander staring at her, while Giles almost dropped his cup of coffee out of his hand.

"Woo was I just hearing things or did I have something in my ear?" Xander replied.

"I didn't say anything, nothing at all about Angel." Buffy murmured wishing she didn't say that out loud.

"Ok, fess up Buffy, how long have you been mating with the demon." Xander laughed.

Buffy blushed and stared at Giles, who was giving her that paternity look. "No, I'm not mating……, I'm not sleeping with him……ok. It was just a dream that was about…….Um birds. I was telling Willow about it."

"Ok am I seeing things or did your face just blush? Xander asked taking a seat beside her. "You're not in love with a vampire are you?" he asked modified.

"NO, Um, it's nothing just a dream that doesn't mean anything. Nothing about Angel" Buffy replied as she quickly got up and started to leave before her face got redder when she bumped into Cordelia.

"Watch where you're going loser?" Cordelia replied.

Buffy glared at her and was about to make a insult when Xander stopped her.

"Now Cordelia you better watch your tongue she might just rip it out." Xander joked.

Cordelia just glared at Xander and walked past Buffy who was giving her the evil eye.

"Hay I just wanted to ask that is it going to be safe now that the Master is gone?" She asked.

"Wow your talking to us. Did you lose your friends?" Xander mocked.

"Ah no losers, Just making sure I'll be safe going out at night."

"Oh you have a stalker." Willow exclaimed.

" Ya those clothes doesn't make you look like a slut. Xander replied to Cordelia.

"What are you guys talking about? I'm talking about big squiggly demons that came from the ground? Remember? Prom night? With all the vampires." Cordelia asked.

"Cordelia, your mouth is open and sound is coming from it. This is never good." Buffy replied.

"No." Xander stands by Cordelia. "It's, see, we can't mention that stuff in front of other people, Buffy being the Slayer and all."

"You haven't been talking about our little adventure all summer, have you?" Willow asked.

"Are you nuts? Do you think I would tell people that I spent the whole evening with you? Besides, it was all so creepy. That Master guy? And all the screaming? I don't even like to think about it. So your secret's safe with me."

"Well, that works out great. You won't tell anyone that I'm the Slayer, and I won't tell anyone you're a moron." Buffy smirks and leaves.

"Now, that was a good insult." Xander replied.

"A little too good." Willow replied wandering what's up with Buffy, because usually she ignores Cordelia, well sometimes.

"What's up with her?" Cordelia asked.

Giles just went on his way wondering why he had a very bad feeling about Buffy having been feeling for Angel. Maybe it was just the fact he was a vampire and didn't trust him. For one he was now a master vampire since The Master and Darla were now dead. Then there was the other fact that he had the ring of Amara, which made him indestructible. He didn't like that ideal at all, even if he had a soul, he still didn't trust him and with all the information he found in the watchers diary about him. Giles decided to have a little chat with her later about her feeling for Angel. He just hoped she would listen to him for once.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy stepped out of the Bronze not knowing why she just made Angel jealous. She knew she would have some tall explaining to do to Willow, that's if she is her friend still. She knew Willow and Xander, we're seeing each other but something made her reach over to Xander and pulled him to the dance floor. Yes, she did the sexy dance with him, but it was only to make Angel jealous. She had no other reason for the way she was acting. Well maybe a small part of it was because she died last year, and she couldn't do anything about it. She was always the strong one and knowing that happen to her only makes her angrier and disappointed that she didn't try harder to succeed.

She was making her way home when she since him stalking her. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at the abandoned buildings around her. "Y'no, being stalked isn't really a big turn-on for girls."

Angel appears behind her. His arms crossing his chest. "You need help someone to watch your back."

"Sure you don't mean my neck? Or" ………… Buffy didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as she was suddenly spun around. His eyes were dark and his hands are cool on the heated skin of her shoulders. She wondered at this moment why she just doesn't run away, because having him here is making her feel all hot and bothered.

"Why are you riding' me? Why are you acting like this?" Angel asked demandingly.

_Buffy stared at him knowing well enough she would like to ride him, ok stop did she just didn't think that._ "Because …..I don't trust you. You're a vampire. Oh, I'm sorry, was that an offensive term? Should I say 'undead American'?"She mocked.

"You have to trust someone. You're not as strong as you think." He wondered if that was the wrong thing to say as he seen that angrily glare in her eyes. Although, for some reason, he thought she was so cute when she was all mad. She got all pouty and defensive…..giving him more the reason to taunt her more.

Buffy gives him a challenging look. "You think you can take me?"

"What?" Angel smirked knowing well enough he could take in a fight. _Or take her on the ground, in the bed, on her knees anywhere she wanted._ He grinned at the thought.

"Oh, c'mon! I mean, you must've thought about it. What would happen if it ever came down to a fight, you vampire, me the Slayer, I mean, you must've wondered? Well, why don't we find out?"

"I'm not gonna fight you."

"Come on! Kick my ass!"

Angel approached her as he was connected with her fist which he caught. He held her hands down as she stared at her with a smirk. "How bout I give you a good spanking for being so………..stubborn."

"Stubborn?" Outrage by what he just said Buffy opens her mouth only to find his mouth crashing down to hers.

Buffy moaned into his mouth getting too caught up in the moment as she quickly pushed him away. "That wasn't fair, you can't do that to distract me and there will be no spanking, unless you want a stake in you."

Angel could only laugh at her. "Fine…………I won't spank you, that's if you let me help you?"

Buffy was about to say something when she heard screaming coming from a warehouse near.

"Come on, we will finish this later, cryptic guy."

Angel could only smile as he followed her through the alley.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy comes into the warehouse only to be staring at her two friends and her watcher who were hanging above a pile of bones. And she knew whose bones they were. Her heart only beaten faster realizing the vampires were trying to bring back the Master.

"We need to distract the vampires." Angel spoke. Before he even had a chance to say anything else Buffy has already jumped off the low balcony landing right in the center of the five vampires surrounding her.

"Damn it, why does she never listen?" Angel thought.

The vampire's growl and stare at her. "So, are you gonna kill me or are we just making small talk?" Buffy replied.

Buffy kicks the vampire on the right and punches the left. Angel jumps down and has his game face on. He growls back at one that jumped on Buffy.

Angel quickly throws the vampire off of her as Absalom walks up holding a sledgehammer. "Your day is numbered, girl. I'll grind you into a *sticky* paste. Angel looks at him with anger. No one threats her like that. Angel lunged but another vampire knocked him down first.

Buffy reaches up with a broken piece of wood and jams it into the vampire's back, and gets ash all over her. "Great, now I have to take a shower when I get home. I hate when that happens."

Angel sees a vampire closing on Buffy, he makes his way to her when something stabs him in the chest. Damn it. He pulls the piece of wood out of his chest as Buffy is running towards him with fear. He looks back at her as he quickly pulls the stake out of his chest and stakes the vampire behind.

Buffy's stares at him surprised that he didn't turn to dust when she remembered he had the ring still. She forgot about that. Her heart seemed too calmed down now.

"I'm fine………no need to cry." Angel replied taking the vampire on the right. Buffy smirked and went up to release her friends and watcher. "I wasn't crying………I was just making sure you were not dust." She replied frustrated."

Angel rolled his eyes as Absalom comes up behind him and raises the sledgehammer in indignation and yells as he begins his attack. Angel quickly grabs the wooden torch and jams it into Absalom. He runs burning and is set ablaze. He backs up and screams as the flames spread over him. He runs as he burst into flames and as the sledgehammer falls to the floor with a loud clang. Buffy stakes the last vampire and looks over at the Master's skeleton.

Willow and Xander are free and awake. Giles is there staring at her knowing this wasn't over.

Buffy bends down and picks up the sledgehammer. She slowly walks over to the master skeleton and looks at it a moment. Angel is a few feet from her, and he knew she had a lot to get out of her system. So he just stood there and watched as the emotions started to get to her.

Buffy's stares at the skeleton for a minute and swings the hammer. She starts to have a flashback of when the Master bite her. The fear, the moment of truth of what she has done and then death. It caused her to take it out on her friends on everyone she cared about, and she hated it. She hated that she had lost that day. She hated the fact that she almost got her friends killed because of what the Master did.

She didn't realize she was still hitting the hammer down on to the skeleton; she kept hitting it until she broke down.

Angel comes up behind her and watches her continue until there's nothing left on the table. She stops and bursts into tears, dropping the sledgehammer to the floor. Angel catches her as she falls to the floor. "It's okay. It's okay." He soothes her holding her in his arms. She leans into him and cries into his shoulder.

"Buffy, he's gone, he's never coming back." He soothed her, calming her down as he gently rubbed her back. He looked back up as her friends came down from the balcony. They stared at them and Giles looked at them and realized how much Angel cared for her. He just wondered how it would end, and if it would end well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

During that night near the playground, a classic 1958 Dodge Desoto FireFlite crashes through and hits the welcome to Sunnydale Sign. The car stops and out steps a Blonde man and is apparently a vampire. He has his game face on.

He smiles and takes a deep breath and lights a cigarette.

"Home, sweet bloody home."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I want to think all the reviews so far, and I hope that everyone still love the story. I tried not to make it the same as the episode, but it seemed to work out. If anybody has any suggestions what they would like to see in this story, please do mention it.

Thanks again for all the reviews. And please review once you read it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 11

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R angst, violence, slight sexual content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles/Joyce, Cordelia, (Evil spike) Spike/Dru

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 2: (School hard & some assembly required) Also in my story Angel did sired Spike. (Has been Beta. Any mistakes are mine).

I'm going outta my mind

An endless circle

Running from myself until

You gave me a reason for standing still

………………………………………………………..

She wondered where he was at this very moment. She felt like her soul was missing something. That she was missing some small connection or link to something. It wasn't something you could find or buy to fix. It was more of a feeling, a bond… an obsession. Yes, that what she thought it was an obsession that she couldn't get over. On the other hand, maybe it was the fact that every time she saw him, it made her feel like, she was floating on water, her stomach fluttered with butterflies as her heart and soul cried out to wrap her arms around his cold strong body, until her heart melted into his.

Although the more she saw this as an obsession, she thought maybe it was something more. That maybe she was in love and didn't want to admit it. Now then she would have to admit she was in love with an Angel that had the face of a demon. No, maybe she'll just stick in denial until she exploded with uncontrollable desirable. That would work for now.

She looked up as she was leaning against a headstone waiting for Stephen to rise and shine. "Come on some of us have a life you know." Buffy murmured as she got that feeling someone was watching her.

"Hey."

Buffy inhales a quick startled breath and turns around to face her stalker. "Are you crazy? You don't just sneak up on people in a graveyard. You make noise when you walk. You stomp or... yodel."

"Uh, sorry I heard you were on the hunt." Angel said.

"I'm supposed to be, but... lazy bones here doesn't wanna come out and play."

"When you first wake up it's a little disorienting. He'll show eventually."

"It's weird to think of you going through that……predicament."

"It's weird to go through. So, uh, you're here alone?"

"Yeah! Did you think I would be with…..Xander." she mocked?

"Uh, Or someone."

"Nope." She jumps off the head stone and stares at him. "Are you jealous?" She smiled at that fact that he did like her.

Angel chuckles. "Of Xander, Please"…

"Is it 'cause I danced with him?" She asked knowing well enough it was.

"Danced with' is a pretty loose term. Mated with' might be a little closer."

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair? It was one little dance. And maybe I just did that to make you crazy, by the way. Behold my success."

"I am *not* jealous and besides, Why would you make me jealous? I thought you didn't want a relationship."

"I didn't say anything about a relationship." She replied but she was thinking it. "Besides how can you not be jealous? Vampires do get jealous, right?"

Angel smiled and stared at her. "Maybe it was wrong for me to come here tonight." he replied as he suddenly seen Stephan come out of the ground.

"Why does this happen every time we have a conversation." she replied grabbing for the stake in her hair.

Angel quickly kicks the vamp sending him to the nearby tree. Buffy quickly runs over to kick the vamp when the vampire lunges and knocks her into Angel.

Buffy falls right on top of him. She sighs as Angel smiles at her. She wonders why is it every time she's in the graveyard; she gets in an intimate position with Angel. Well, she wasn't complaining. Buffy leans up as she suddenly feels his erection pressing against her thigh. Her face blushes. Angel smiles and decides to tease her a little more. He rolls over so he is on top and looks at Stephen, who growls at them.

"Can't you see we're trying to have a conversation here?" Angel replied.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked suddenly frustrated as she has seen him reach for the stake in her hand. "Hay"

"I'm trying to help you." Angel replied as he quickly grabbed the stake and throws the stake. It lands right into the vamp heart. He crumbles to dust as Angel turns to see Buffy.

"What did I told you about that. No helping me out." Buffy pouted as she pushed at his shoulder to get up, but he pushed her down.

"Can we just try to work together and get along?"

"So we can discuss how jealous you are?" Buffy replied.

"Look I'm not saying I'm jealous. I just wanted to make sure your safe."

"Sure cryptic guy." Buffy finally pushes him off as she gets up and walks away.

Angel follows her wondering why she drives him crazy every time they fight. It was like, she was doing this to infuriate him. He quickly moves in front of her and pulls her near.

"Buffy why can't you just…….. Every time we do this it makes me want to"…….

"To what? To protect me, to lock me away from harm, to"…… she was suddenly cut off as his mouth embraces hers.

His cold hands cradled her face as the kiss quickly became more passionate. Angel moans as he slicked his tongue in her hot mouth. He quickly picks her up and moves her near the tree.

The next thing Buffy knew she had her back pressed against a tree as her legs were wrapped around his waist. She moaned against his mouth as his lips were on her neck.

"Is this supposed to be our new makeup plan? _Well, she hoped so because she loved this make up this way._

"If you want it to be." he said between kisses.

Buffy kissed him back as he trailed his hand under her shirt and under the bra. He moved his hand up and covered one of her perfect size breasts through her shirt. He watched as she pushed her head back as a moan escaped her mouth.

"Oh…….Angel" His hand moved lower as he rolled her nipples between his fingers, Angel lapped at her mouth with his tongue. "God Buff, I love your perfect size breast…"

Buffy moaned again as she pressed her head against the tree feeling like she was going to explode. She didn't think she would be making out with Angel in the graveyard. Well, it might seem normal for him but not for her. She was hot and barely able to get a breath in as she felt her nipples become hard and aching. His cool fingers squeezed and played with them as she ached into him.

Her hands quickly unbutton the buttons of his black shirt giving her exposed to his full chest. He pressed his body against her.

"You're so cool." She kissed him, chasing into his mouth to lick at his coolness. His skin sliding against hers was better than she'd imagined. His body was soft as velvet, and firm. Giving her more the reason to wish his clothes were off so her hot body could be pressed against his cold body.

Suddenly, Angel's eyes looked around as he heard a branch snapped. His senses went off like an alarm and his eyes scanned the darkness for someone. And at the same time he had a familiar since of one of his family members were around. Maybe he was seeing things. He didn't see anything. He looked back at Buffy as he grinned. His hips grind with hers making her moan again..

"Did you hear that?"

"Uh, no but maybe we should go somewhere more private." she replied between breaths.

Angel moved his hands and stared up at her flushed face. She quickly unwraps her legs around his waist as he put her down. "Oh god someone's coming." Buffy murmured as she fixed her winkled shirt. She stared at Angel, who was slowly buttoning up his shirt.

"Angel they're coming." Angel rolled his eyes as he quickly finished buttoning up his shirt. "Are you afraid being caught by your friends?" He snickered. Buffy glares at him but doesn't respond as she quickly turns to see Willow and Xander coming toward them.

Hi guys, what's up? Buffy said.

Willow smiled and could tell something happened as she looks at Buffy and Angel. Buffy faced was flushed and their clothes seemed to be tangled. "She was sure to ask her tomorrow in school."

Xander's stares at them and notices something. "Ah huh I caught you in a lie Buff.

Buffy stared at him then Angel. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on it's not that hard to see you two have been doing something really naughty." He joked.

"We haven't been doing nothing but trying to stake some vamps. Right Angel?" Buffy said.

Angel had to hold back the laugh that was coming out of his mouth. All he could think about was staking her not some vamps. "Uh ah huh."

"I think I had better be getting home before mom finds out, I sneaked out." Buffy said.

Angel could only smile as he followed her. Giving him more than one reason to go home and take a cold shower, because he defiantly needed one.

Xander glared at Buffy as she walked past him, and then he stared at Angel. He still didn't like Angel, and he was afraid that something did actually happen here. He was only joking but seeing Buffy nervous. He knew she was lying about something.

He walked right up to Angel and walked in front of him stopping him. "Let's just get one thing straight deadboy. I don't trust you and if you hurt Buffy I will hurt you." Xander said.

Angel slightly growled back and stared at him. "I would never hurt her; I care about her too much." Angel slightly walked away ignoring the boy.

Willow walked up to Xander and stared at him. "Did you seen that, I stood up to Angel, and he didn't bite me." Xander joked.

Willow shook her head and walked with him. "Are you jealous of Buffy being with him or is it the whole grr thing."

"No I'm not jealous I just don't trust him. He's a vampire…..A demon…..that drinks blood"…….

"That has a soul." She corrected.

"Yes ,but that doesn't make me want to trust him." Xander said.

"Don't worry about it Xander. She's the slayer; she can take care of herself." Willow said.

"I hope your right," Xander said.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Bloody hell. The blonde vampire couldn't believe what he was seeing. His Sire Angelus was practically making out with some blond thing, and he was pretty sure it was the slayer. What the hell was he thinking? He was supposed to kill them not shag them. Maybe it was some kind of trick because he knew Angelus liked to play games before he killed his prey. Maybe that was what he is doing.

However, he did hear that Angelus has turned good and now helps the Slayer. He heard from the anointed one that Angelus killed the Master and Darla. Even now the Master killed the slayer, she came back from the dead somehow. He still wouldn't believe it through. Angelus was his sire...His yoda and seeing him making out with the enemy, the slayer made him even more disgusted..

Although the more he watched Angelus pushing the small blonde against the tree, he knew his obsession with blonds never went away. He always went after them.

Then there was the fact that the only reason Angelus stays with blonds because they were a good lay. Maybe that's what he was doing. He snickered at the thought.

The blond vampire quickly made his way back to the warehouse where the anointed one was. Yes, he was helping him only to get rid of the slayer but the one thing the anointed one didn't know was he would surely kill him afterwards. Because Spike didn't take orders from anyone, and if he succeeded, he would have achieved his goal of killing three slayers. Then afterwards he would cure his beloved Drusilla of an awful disease she had.

Then when it's all said and done he would take the master's throne and cause chaos on this world before him.

**…………………………………………………………………………………………..**

Buffy sits down as she sees' Willow and Xander sitting at one of the tables.

"Hi guys."

"Hay buffster." Xander replies.

"Snyder's got you working with Shelia? huh?" Willow replied.

Buffy sits down and looks annoyed. "Why does this always happen to me? I have my grades up, my life somewhat normal and now I have to help with A Parent teacher conference. This so bites." Buffy says.

"Oh it might not be that bad. Although you might want to keep away any sharp implements when you're working with her." Xander says.

"Oh, ya I heard she stabbed a teacher." _Too bad she didn't stab Snyder, she thought. Ya she didn't really mean it. Nay yes she did, he was an asshole._

"Ya she has some issues." Xander replied. "So is there any chance you're able to go to the Bronze?"

"I highly doubt it, unless you guys want to help." Buffy replied.

Sure we're help. Willow said. "So did you see Angel anymore last night?" Willow asked.

Buffy smiled. "No but I had some nice dreams."

"Oh please spare me this moment. I certainly don't want to hear about you and your demon lover." Xander mocked.

Buffy stared at him coldly. "Why your jealous?"

"No," Xander said. "Why does everyone think that? I just don't trust him because he's a vampire. And my best friend got killed by one, I just can't get over the fact that you're in love with one."

"I didn't say I was in love with him, and yes he is a vampire but he has a soul. He has saved my life a lot."

"So that gives you the more reason to……….

Willow gave him a glare as Buffy was staring at him coldly. "Ok I'll shut now."

Before anyone else could say anything else Giles comes in and walks over to Buffy.

"Hi Giles what's up?"

"Uh I got a call from the Watchers Council. There are some new vamps in town. Giles replies. And Saturday is the"……….

"The night of St. Vigeous." Willow replied as she got surprised stares from everyone. "I got bored and was reading about it."

"Let me guess: he didn't make balloon animals." Buffy said.

"No, he led a crusade, of, uh, vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east." Giles said.

"Well, if I survive Parent-Teacher night tomorrow, I'll see what I can do about Saturday." Buffy said.

"Buffy this is serious and besides that, the two vampires that are supposed to be here are very dangerous and is a part of the Aurelius family." Giles explained.

"And getting kicked out of school is laughs aplenty? Wait what family."

"The Aurelius, that's the name of the Master's family."

"Oh so that included Darla, the Master, which are dead." She smiled happily.

"And deadboy, which is not quite dead." Xander said.

"Well, Angel is in that line but…….. We don't need to worry about him." Giles said.

Buffy glares at Xander wondering what it would take to stop him from mocking Angel. "Well do we know anything about them?" Buffy asked.

"Well for now just names. Drusilla and William the Bloody: known as Spike." Giles said.

"Ok, weird names for vamps. Do you know anything else about them?" Buffy spoke.

"Well, yes." Giles spoke wondering how she was going to take this news of what he was going to tell her next. "I could do some research, but I think it would be much faster to just asked Angel."

"Angel? Why would he know?" She asked hoping it wasn't something bad.

"Because he sired both of them, Buffy." Giles spoke and seen that shock look on her face.

"Geez what else is deadboy keeping from us." Xander said.

"He probably did that when he was evil. Now stop patronizing me Xander. Giles no parentally glares and Willow no concern looks. I'm off to have a little chat with Mr. cryptic guy." Buffy said standing up and walking out of the library before anybody stopped her.

"It is just me or did she seem angrily. Which is a good sign right, when she meets Angel?" Xander replied with a grin.

"Ah well does anybody want to help for tomorrow. It's going to need a great deal of preparations." Giles spoke.

"Well, we'll help." Willow said. "Anything for Buffy."

"Yeah, I'll whittle stakes." Xander mocked.

"A-and I can research staff." Willow said.

_Giles just smiles as he wonders if this is what it feels like to be a teacher. Because right now that's how he felt. He cared about Buffy like a father would, and he wondered if that was a good thing at times. _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_.. _

Buffy has been making her way off of school grounds when Mr. Snyder stopped her. "Where do you think you're going Ms. Summers. I hope you're not sneaking off on school grounds."

Buffy turned frustrated as she looked at Mr. Snyder. "Of course not, I was going to get a book I left at home. Giles said I could." She replied lying.

"Do I look stupid to you Ms. Summers?"

Buffy shook her head no but in her mind, she was saying ya you are dumb for being such an ass.

"You are going to detention young lady."

"What?" She replied as she was about to tell him to shove it when she had that tingeing feeling in her stomach. She turned and seen Angel, they're holding a book. Great timing she thought.

Mr. Snyder looks up at him. "Who are you?"

"Um… I'm from the university I come to give Buffy the book, she forgot at my home. I…..tutor her in her history." Angel smiled.

"Fine, but don't let me catch you sneaking off school ground again." He walked away leaving Buffy and Angel alone.

"Perfect timing, thanks." Buffy smiled up at him and glared at him curiously.

"Your principal doesn't seem too friendly." He spoke.

"Ya he's not very pleasant. So what brings you here?" She spoke.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing?"

"Well that's great because we need to talk come on, she replied as she took his hand in hers. Angel followed her wondering where they were going as they walked outside to the playground.

"You know you could do so much better?" A familiar voice spoke behind them.

Buffy turned agitated as she seen Cordelia there." What do you want Cordelia?" Buffy said.

"I'm here to let your hunky boyfriend know that he could find better." Cordelia smiled and walked her way up to him and placed a card with her phone number in his shirt pocket. Give me a call when you come to you sinces." She sneered as she walked back to her friend.

"Boy wouldn't I love to club her." Buffy said angrily.

Angel just smiled and took the card out of his pocket and threw it in the garage. "Now who's Jealous?"

"I'm not……..well ok maybe I am." She replied. "Are you fessing up?"

Angel just smiled. "Maybe I was a little."

Ah huh. They got near a large oak tree and sat down. So what did you want to talk about? Angel asked.

"Giles found about some new vamps in town, and I was wondering if you knew anything." She asked wondering if he would tell her the truth to her.

"No, if I did I would tell you." He replied.

"Ok, Giles said their names were Drusilla and Spike. Do you know them?"

Angel tensed as she spoke those names. Oh god why does this have to happen, he wondered. His two chides are here in town. He knew he felt something near the grave yard last night. Damn. He stared at her then back down not knowing what to think.

"Don't lie to me." Buffy said as she stared at him. "I can take the truth."

"Yes I know them. Angelus my demon turned both making them his chides. It was years ago." He said.

"Then why was it so hard to tell me that?" She asked as he looked down then back at her. "I can see it in your eyes that" ………..

"It's hard." He said. "Drusilla was Angelus obsession. He made her insane at first then turned her when she was in a convent. It was something I wish I could forget." He said sadly. Buffy's cupped his hands and squeezed it.

"How can you…….Like me after all what I am, all what I told you. There is so much more that my demon did that at one point of my life, I was nothing at all. I was homeless fool who wished to just die.……until I met you."

Buffy was surprised at his confession that she squeezed his hand again and gently placed a kiss to his lips. "You are not him Angel. A demon that takes control of your body doesn't make you the same person as the demon. You can't blame yourself for that."

"No, but the pain and the memories are still there. That never goes away."

"No it doesn't but over time you learn to forgive yourself." Buffy cupped his hand and stood up. Angel smiled and stood up. "Is this official now?" Angel asked as he kissed her hand.

"I think so, come on, we should get out of here, somewhere more peaceful. He smiled and stood up. They walked toward the entrance when they ran into the Scooby gang.

Hay Buffy was you leaving. Willow said. She noticed Angel and Buffy were holding hands. She smiled and was happy for them not like some people.

"No just wanted to get some air." She smiled at Angel.

"So did you find anything about are new evil vamps in Town." Xander asked staring at Angel.

Giles comes up and sees Angel and Buffy. "Um, since you're here Angel, perhaps you could be of some help."

"Giles we were just heading out for a second." Buffy pouted.

"No it's fine Buffy. Come on." Angel said as they made their way to the library.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

It's six o clock already, and she was hoping time went faster than this. She was hoping to be going home now not handing out drinks.

Other than that she had a lot to do today. Get everything ready with for the parent's teacher conference and then Giles and the rest of us found out a little more information about these new vamps. Angel had said that Spike was the vampire that you should be worry about. Stating that Spike killed two slayers in his life time.

However, that didn't enlighten her much knowing that fact, but she was up to up to the challenge. She was the slayer it was her destiny to do this to kill evil creatures. Nevertheless, Angel had to disagree and say that she still needed help. So after a long discussion we decided that maybe it wasn't so bad if he helped me.

Buffy sees Mr. Snyder come over. She tries to dodge him, but it was too late. "Is your mother coming today Ms. Summers?" He asked.

"Ah of course. Why shouldn't she be here?" Buffy joked. Snyder walks away and she lets out a breath. Knowing well enough her mom wouldn't come since she hid the mail before her mother could check it. It's better to be safer than sorry.

Buffy walks back to get more drinks when she sees's Angel. "Where have you been?"

"There's no time to explain we must hurry." Angel says taking her hand. Hoping it wasn't too late to leave. Buffy followed him with confusion wandering if something happen. Because by the look in his eyes something was about to happen.

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Angel makes his way pass the hall quietly, as he was surprised that Buffy finally agreed with him on something. He told her it was better if he went after spike. While she helped and made sure everyone was save. It would be better if they could leave the building but there were tons of vamps outside, so that wouldn't work. Other than that he blamed himself for this. Even know his demon created spike and taught him everything he knew he still felt the need to blame himself. He remembered what Buffy said earlier that it would take time. But it doesn't he has lived over a century and he knew it will take more than just time to forgive himself.

He hears a crash as he looks around the corner. He sees Spike walking in and grabs a hold of the nearest girl. He couldn't help but smirk that it was Cordelia.

Cordelia screams. "All my gods don't kill me please. I'm too young to die." She begged struggling to get away from the blond vampire.

"Would you shut the bloody up? Spike says and pushes her in. Spike looks around and shouts for the slayer. "Come on slayer I don't have all day. "People to eat and people to kill."

Angel looked to his right as he seen Xander come toward him.

"What the hell is going on?" Xander asked. "There's vampires everywhere. Well, no offence deadboy."

Angle slightly growled but answered him. "Buffy and Willow are helping the others. I'm trying to come up with a plan." Angel said as he suddenly got a sinful ideal. He quickly grabs Xander by the throat and smiles.

"Ah what are you doing?" Xander asked with fear.

"I have a plan." He replied pulling Xander to the center of the room. He knew Buffy would have a few words for him, but he wasn't going to hurt the boy. He just wanted to scare him.

Spike sees him and looks up and smiles. "Angelus! I'll be damned!" Spike walks up to him and drags Cordeila with him.

Cordelia see's Angel demon face and is shocked. "Oh my god you're a vampire but your too cute to be one." she wined.

Angel and Spike both laugh. "Jeez you still get girls falling for you Angelus?

Xander laughs and stares at Cordelia. "You know Cordelia seems tastier, you should eat her first."

Cordelia glares at him. "Bastard."

Spike laughs still. "So is it true that you're gone all soft. Spike replied. I heard some stories."

Angel wraps his arm around Xander's neck and pulls him near. "This better be a joke deadboy." Xander whispered. Angel just laughs and squeezes his neck to shut him up.

"No, just an act." he smiled.

"Well, the way I seen it, you and the slayer have something going on." Spike said. "Especially when I seen you and the slayer grinding against a tree." Spike smirked.

"What?" Xander was shocked. "What the hell is she thinking he thought?"

"Well she's cute, blonde another beautiful creature. Other then I gave the puppy dog 'I'm all tortured' act. Keeps her off my back when I feed!" Angel laughs.

Spike laughs and puts his hand around his shoulder. "People still fall for that Anne Rice routine. What a world!"

*******************************************************************************

Buffy and Willow were listening to the whole thing. Buffy blushed and stared back at Willow.

"I knew you guys were doing something naughty."

"Will? There are more important things to worry about than that." Buffy said.

"Oh like saving Xander." Willow replied staring at Xander."Is this some type of plan because it doesn't look like a plan?" Willow panicked seeing her Xander being held by two vampires.

"No it's just a trap or a plan." Buffy said. "And if it's not someone is going to be seeing a very pissed off slayer." Buffy murmured.

*************************************************************************************

"So, what made you so obsessed of this Slayer? Are you planning on turning her?" Spike asked.

"Turning a slayer, now that's something new." Angel replied hoping spike got a little closer so he could stake him.

"I knew you were lying deadboy" Xander murmurs as Angel squeezes him to shut him up. "Undead liar guy." Angel grabs Xander by the hair and shirt and holds up his exposed neck.

"Wanna bite before we kill her?" Spike smiles and stares up at him curiosity. "I don't know. I like the girl more." Spike sneered staring at the brunette in his arms. "Please don't kill me." She begged.

Angel leans into Xander's neck as Spike was about to bite Cordelia when he was suddenly thrown across the room. "Bloody hell."

Angel looks up as his face turns back to his human feature. He then found himself lying on his back.

"Xander, Willow, and Cordelia, get out of here now." Buffy said holding the stake in her hand.

"Buffy no your be killed." Xander said.

"I'm out of here."Cordelia replied.

Buffy turned to them. "Go!" Willow and Xander leave but stay close by.

She then turns back to Angel who was already on his feet. "So is this another lie. Am I another one of your obsessions?" She mocked as he was about to slug him when he caught her arms.

"Nothing I said was true Buffy, I was acting." He replied as Spike was staring coldly at them.

"You were my sire, man! You were my... Yoda! How could you go this low?" Spike hissed.

"Things change." Angel replied.

"Not us! Not demons! Man, I can't believe this." Spike hissed. At that moment he suddenly realized when he looked at Angelus he knew what was wrong with him then. He was in love with the slayer as he was in love with Drusilla. "You know she will be the death of you. Maybe not know but in time you see"

"You don't know what you're talking about Spike."

Buffy stared at Angel. "You know you have some explaining she pointed at Angel."

Spike laughs and grabs the pole as ten demons came in. "Geez you guys seem like you already acting like a married couple. Such a shame." Spike replied. "Come on, people! This isn't a spectator sport!"

Angel runs one way as five vampires roar and attack. The other ten follows as they give chase.

Buffy runs in the opposite direction as she stakes two vampires out. She heads back to help Angel when she hears footsteps.

"Fee fi foe fum. I smell the blood of a nice, ripe…. Slayer," Spike said turning around the corner to face her.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" she asked staring at the large pole he was carrying.

"I just like them. They make me feel all manly," Spikes said as he moved his hand down his chest to his crotch. Buffy's eyes followed and gave him a gross look.

"Ewe gross. You could be a little more considerate when we fight." She asked.

Spike dropped his weapon and walked towards her. "The last slayer I killed, begged for her life, but you don't look like the type to beg, but I bet you're a screamer." He said.

"I'm not the begging type, but I promise your be begging by the end of day." Buffy replied.

Spike laughed, his deep voice echoing down the halls. "You know I seen you that day at the cemetery. You and Angelus grinding against a tree. The thought of it made me sick at first, but then I remembered all the women's, we screwed and killed over the years." Spike grinned more as he could see in her eyes that she didn't know much about Angel. "I guess he didn't tell you that did he. There's a lot that you don't know about him."

"Shut up. You're making him into something he is not. He's good and has a soul now."

"A soul?" Spike replied. "No wonder he has gone soft. I feel sorry for him."

"Are we going to chat all day or are we going to fight?" She said.

"Oh bossy chick huh. Well just let you know I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit," Spike cocked his head at her.

"No Spike. It's gonna hurt a lot," Buffy countered. Spike growled and lunged at her but Buffy dodged him and blocked the kick he sent her. She spun and slid her feet under him to knock Spike off his feet, but he jumped and grabbed her around the waist and threw her in a nearby classroom.

She landed against a chair and flung her arms to hit him when her feet were kicked from underneath her. She quickly lifts her feet and kicked him square in the chest sending him crashing to a desk.

With a smirk Spike quickly got up and slapped her sending her to the wall. "Come on slayer is that all you got." Spike said staring down as the slayer that was pulling herself back up.

Buffy jumped out of the way as he lunged at her again. She ran to the other side of the room looking anxiously for a weapon. She quickly grabbed a chair and was about to break the leg when she felt a pair of hands grab her sides and pushed her against the wall.

"Slayer." his cool breath whispered near her ear.

Buffy was frightened as her chest was pressed against the wall. She had no weapons and now she was in a scary situation. Furthermore, she wondered where in the hell was Angel at.

She quickly slammed her head back and spun around and punches him in the nose.

"Arrghghh," Spike yelled as he grabbed his bleeding nose. "Bloody hell what did you do that for? You don't just punch someone in the nose.".

"What? Do you think I'll let you put your hands on me like that?" She replied disgusted.

"Well come on, me and Angel always shared. Well except he always took the girls I want bloody bastard.

Buffy grabbed the chair leg and broke it creating a stake. "Am I suppose to feel sorry for you because I don't." She replied holding the stake in her hand.

Spike smiled even more as he taunted her even more. "You know I'm surprised Angel hasn't mated with you yet. He usually does that when he meets blonds on the first day."

Buffy was flabbergasted of what he just said. "And how would you know buddy?"

"Because I can smell it sweet cheeks. I guess Angelus didn't tell you that little information."

"That's gross." She replied. "Could we get on with the fighting i'm starting to barf. she mocked."

Spike grinned and then he lunged knocking the stake out of her hand. She quickly did a back flip to grab the stake, but he was already there and swiftly brought his leg up kicking her in the ribs.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Spike says.

Buffy quickly got up holding her ribs as she punched and kicked. She did that for a few minutes before she started to get tired. He was circling her and she knew he was doing this to ware her down. That's probably how he killed the other slayers. No, she needed to fight but her body was becoming drained.

"Do you give up slayer?"

She quickly did a side kick but he grabbed her slamming her against the wall and he had his hand around her neck. Buffy opened her eyes as she stared straight into his demon's face.

Her eyes went wide and she panicked wishing Angel was here. "Say good bye precious."

*****************************************************************************************

I remembered black skies, The lightning all around me

I remembered each flash, As time began to blur

Like a startling sign,

that fate had finally found me

And your voice was all I heard

Angel was making his last of the vamps blocking his way when he heard her scream. Oh god no….. Was he too late, did Spike actually kill his beloved Buffy. Without thinking he quickly disposed the five vamps cutting their heads off with the axe he found. He quickly jumped over two and ran as fast as he could. He heard her screams in a class room and ran in.

He stopped at the sight as he seen Spike sitting nearby the open window seal. He was smiling in his game face. Then he turned to see Buffy's pale body on the floor. Her shirt covered with blood.

"I told you I would win Angelus? Maybe someday your thank me for what I did." Spike said.

"I'll kill you for this." Angel screamed and lunged at Spike but he jumped out before he could grab him.

Frustrated he quickly went to Buffy, who was barely breathing. He slightly lift her head and stared at her. "Buffy please don't leave me……. Please." He begged. He could hear her heart still beating rapidly, and he wondered if should do it.

He picked up her head and listen to her heart, which was getting weaker. He turned to look at her.

He heard long ago there was a rumor that the master's blood contained healing powers for any humans. That they could be healed if the person drank the blood but was still alive and heart was beating still.

Even know it was a myth it was worth trying he thought. That day the bit the master he took some of his blood so there is a possible chance this might work. But what if he turned her, he would never do that; it would kill him to see her like that. Being a vampire was not a life. He stared at her again and could tell she was getting weaker, and if he took her to a hospital it would be too late.

He lets out a tear hoping he didn't make a mistake by doing this but he couldn't' think of any other options. He quickly bit into his wrist and pulled her head in his lap. He tapped her on the cheek her eyes barely open.

"Buffy look at me." Angel said.

"Angel what happen. I'm cold and"……….

"Don't worry I'll make you all better."

Buffy didn't know what was happening next. Her vision was blurred and she could feel something warm go down her throat. She opened her eyes slightly at Angel and could tell now that his wrist was near her mouth. She was drinking blood. Her eyes opened wide and she tried to push him away.

Angel held her and forced her to drink. "Buffy please you're dying. You won't turn into a vamp, I promise." Angel said.

Buffy stopped struggling and the last thing she seen was Angel's face. He was sad and that was the last thing saw as she felt him pick her up. She lay in his arms wandering if it was true to what Spike said to Angel. Was Angel turning her into a vampire all this time or was it because he loved her so much he couldn't live without her?

Either way she knew this experience would change her life forever she just hoped it was for the good.

****************************************************************************************

Yes I know this was very long. What do you think?

Thanks for all the reviews again and please ,please review when read.

I really enjoyed writing this fic and if anybody wants to add any ideals to what they would like to see please mention.

**please review, review...........review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 12

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R angst, sexual content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**: lyrics by Evanescence. Has been Rebeta

*************************************************************************

_Soft, dark, and dreamless,_

_Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness._

_I hate me, for breathing without you._

Angel stood beside her bed as he watched her. She was still alive but she was still unconscious with the slightest beat still humming in her heart. He was glad she was alive, but he still feared that there might be a possibility of having some type of effect from her drinking his blood. He was afraid his worst nightmare might come true that he turned her into a vampire. That was the last thing he wanted.

For the past hour, he kept blaming himself. He kept telling himself over and over that this is his entire fault. If he hadn't turned Drusilla or Spike then maybe none of this wouldn't happen. There was too much going on in his head that he decided to focus on Buffy.

He stared back at Buffy, who was lying in his bed peacefully. She looked peaceful, beautiful like an Angel waiting for her prince to kiss her and wake her up. He smiled at the thought wishing for once that was the case, but it was not. This was no fairytale.

Which made him wonder if he has done the right thing. Did he damned her even more by making her drink his blood or did he save her? He would have taken the other option of taking her to the hospital, but it was too far away. So he did the only thing that came to his mind. However he did agree it was a selfish mistake, but he was out of options and he certainly didn't want to let her die. He promised himself long time ago that he would protect her, even if that met from death, he would do it in a heartbeat.

Staring at the clock he noticed an hour has passed since he carried her to his home. He remembered holding her small body in his arms when he carried her. She looked awful. Her shirt was covered with blood; she barely had a heart beat and her face look like death. He thought at that moment, she wasn't going to live until he heard her heart starting to beat more.

After that he decided to clean her up to make sure, she wasn't bleeding anywhere else. He knew she lost some blood from the bite mark on her neck, but then she also had a broken rib that was partly sticking out. He cursed at spike for doing this to his Buffy. He knew Spike only did this because she was the slayer but that didn't mean Spike had to be a bastard and break her ribs.

Angel ignored his thoughts of getting revenge on Spike for now as he placed his mind on taking care of Buffy. He felt odd doing this without her awareness, but then he also got slightly aroused staring at her small frame. He carefully removed her bloody clothes leaving her in her bra and panties.

He left the room for a moment and grabbed a small towel from the linen closet. Then he went to the bathroom and wet it and then ran back to Buffy. He patted the wet cloth on her neck and bruised ribs. He then looked back at the mark on her neck as it suddenly started to fade quickly. He was surprised by this knowing evenminutwith Buffy's quick healing it would still be at least two days until she is fully healed, but it's only been a little over two hours. Confused he watched as no but a minute later the wound on her neck suddenly closed up and fades before his eyes. He then looks at her ribs that astonishingly snapped back in place. The bruise was even gone before his eyes.

He couldn't believe it; he had never imagined that his blood would actually heal her, or maybe it was the fact that he did drink a small amount of the master's blood which somehow made his blood able to heal hers. He was confused but was happy that she was ok. Maybe when everything is settled down, he would do some research on this. He then dried her off her neck and stomach with a towel and covered her up with a couple of blankets.

He then wondered what type of an effect this would have on her when or if she woke up. Would she change into a full fledge vampire? Would he have to stake her if she did change? Would she have a soul still? His mind was going out of control wandering if he did the right thing or not.

His mind then went back to Spike. That if he ever did find Spike he would kill him repeatedly just to satisfy his revenge of hurting his slayer and then at the very end he would kill Dru just to see him suffer like he did.

At that moment, he didn't even know who was really thinking that because he would never think of such cruel things to do. It was true he was very over protective of her and wanted to claim her as his but that didn't give him the excuse of wanting revenge. Maybe it was the fact that his demon was sneering at him to release that anger out on someone and the fact that his demon wanted to turn her. He ignored the demon knowing he would never give him the pleasure of dong that. He would rather stake himself then harm Buffy. He promised himself a long time ago he would never let Angelus out. He had years of memories of the awful things, he did to others.

Knowing that fact, if Angelus ever came back he would probably never be the same. Because he knew for one thing, he would kill the people he loved, and for something like that he would never survive.

**********************************************************************************

_You're not alone,_

_No matter what they told you, you're not alone._

_I'll be right beside you forevermore._

Everything felt different as she opened up her eyes. Everything was white, nothing else was around her; it was like, she was in the middle of nothing but then something fluttered in her body. She didn't know what it was, but it was warm. Everything was warm. It was everywhere. It covered her; It surrounded her entire being, her entire soul.

She never felt like this before. For a moment, she thought this was another dream but no this was real. She knew the difference between dream and reality. Her memories flash back to what happened. She remembers everything at the school. Spike biting her and then Angel making her drink his blood. She didn't know what to think, did he turn her or did she die. Because when she opened her eyes back up she thought maybe she was in heaven that she was really dead.

A feeling of deadness took over her at that moment making her wonder would she ever see her family, friends or Angel ever again. No, she still so young, she couldn't die. She hasn't even graduated school, or had her first date, her first prom, getting married and having a family. Her eyes start to water at that fact. She tried to sit up when she suddenly cried out as something primal went thought her.

It began to take over her body, the feeling was too much making her want to cry out as seen the golden liquid flowed from the bed into her head and then to her entire being. It filled her lungs, and her heart. It pressured her body into a massive power. She gasps for air as she heard Angel's voice.

"Come back to me my beloved."

Her heart pounded with force as she tried to push her body up. However, she couldn't the liquid suddenly overwhelmed her body and finally burst thought her like a nova. She then fell back on the soft bed unable to move from exhalation. She took a deep breath as she suddenly felt overwhelmed with power and love. Her entire soul and body were filled with it, and then she realized that nothing was missing now, everything was there.

She opened her eyes once more as a male and female figure suddeny appeared in front of her. Their skin was golden and their robes seem Greek like. Maybe they were some type of gods, she thought. She tried to speak but couldn't as she stared at them.

"No need to speak child." The women say. "Your destiny awaits, your death is not yet to come, rest." Then the woman placed her hand over Buffy's head. As soon as she felt the hand on her forehead, she felt her heartbeat to a perfect rhythm. Then she felt her soul. It was an odd feeling of love, power and other emotions she could not explain. But for once in her life she never felt that missing connection any more. She could feel it. It was whole and it was perfect just like she wanted.

She looked up as she has seen the woman staring at her. "You have much to discover about life and about yourself young warrior." The woman said. "But your be ready, your stronger than want you really are but don't let it get the best of you."

"When the time is right you will have your glory and peace." The young man said.

Then she looked at the woman again. "Be strong for what's to come child, there is evil even in the ones you love. Don't forget what you really are."

Buffy could only look at them in confusion by what they said as darkness suddenly took over her.

******************************************************************************************

Angel awoken suddenly as he heard the door bell and knew that must be Giles and the others. He called them awhile ago telling them about what Spike did. Although he did leave the part where he let her drink from him, he would certainly not tell them, unless he had to.

He quietly made his way to the door and opened it. Angel stared at them as they all had a very worried face. "Please come in?" Angel said walking away from the door.

"Is Buffy ok?" Willow asked hoping not for the worst.

"I think so. Um did you bring"……….? He knew none of his clothes would fit Buffy, so he called Willow earlier to bring some clothes for Buffy.

"Uh yes." Willow held a gym bag that had some of Buffy's clothes in it. Although she made a small lie telling Buffy's mom that she was staying over at her place and forgot a few clothes. She just was happy that her mom believed her.

Willow and Xander noticed that this was the first time they were over Angel's place. The place was huge, not to mention very roman like. Giles took noticed of it too and looked around. "Has Buffy woken up yet or is she hurt." He asked looking back at Angel.

"Uh, she's still unconscious but she is fully healed. She had a broken rib and spike almost drained her."

"Fully healed." Giles asked surprisingly. "It usually takes at least one or two days for a slayer to fully heal from a broken rib. How can she be fully healed that fast?" Giles asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe when the master bit her, it caused some type of reaction." Angel replied lying.

"Well, that's a good thing Giles. We do want Buffy to be fully healed and not dying." Willow replied, worried for her friends.

"Wow nice place. Did you kill some rich guy?" Xander asked Angel.

Giles was staring at the arrogant boy as he stared back at Angel. "Spike didn't turn her, did he?"

"No……….I……Don't think so." Angel replied ignoring Xander's remark. "There is no way Spike had time to change her. I was there less than two minutes." Angel said.

"I see." Giles spoke. "Could I see her?" Giles spoke.

Angel pointed to the door of his bedroom. Giles walked in while Angel and the others were behind him.

Willow was following Angel when Xander stopped. She could see that glare in his eyes that he was going to start something. It only made her wonder if there was any way to shut him up before he got himself killed.

Xander realized the situation they were in. He didn't trust Angel and knowing this Spike almost drained Buffy made him think of the possibility of her turning into a vamp. Another friend of his might be changed into a vampire, and he was just going to walk right her room that might be a trap. No way, he was stopping this right now, which was giving him more the reason to blame Angel if Buffy did turn.

"You know this is your fault don't you?" Xander yelled at the vamp. "If you haven't created him maybe she would be fine. On the other hand, if you haven't even shown up in this town, she would have been fine. Furthermore, what gives you the right to have any of us trust you after you dragged me over to Spike to use me as Bait?" Xander replied angered.

Willow tried to reason with Xander to be quite knowing it was starting to agitate the vampire when she suddenly jumped back seeing Angel's vamp face.

Infuriated at the boy's word Angel grabbed him by the throat and picked him up. He was agitating him, which wasn't a good thing because it usually lets his demon show, and then he gets angry. "Maybe you're right boy, but I did what I could to save her. That's the least I could do for everything that has happened."

"Angel please." Willow said fearing for Xander's safety; even know at times he did deserve it.

Angel stared at Xander's face feeling the fear pool off of him. His demon face was showing, and he was sneering in delight at the fact. Angel couldn't stand how it was making him feel so he dropped the boy to the floor.

Willow hurried over to him and helped him up. Xander stared at him about to say something when he heard a familiar scream. It was Giles.

Angel was already running in the room. He stopped in his track as Buffy was sitting up, her hands around Giles's neck. Her eyes were golden and at that moment Angel panicked thinking he really did turn her. Angel rushed over to Buffy and pried her hands away from Giles's neck. He held her close forcing her to stare at him. Her eyes were golden almost alien like. He could feel her heartbeat, she was still warm, and she wasn't a vampire which calmed him some but there was still something different about her. He couldn't put his finger on what it was.

Angel covered her backside with the blanket as he cupped her chin, staring at her.

"Buffy look at me. Are you……..?" He couldn't say the words. He didn't want to say was she sane, did she feel the need to kill. Instead she pulled her forward and hugged him. Angel wrapped her arms around her warm body and that was the only thing that reassured him that everything was going to be ok.

Buffy was still in shock as the last images were of Spike sucking her life away. That's what made her lunge at her watcher but when she opens her eyes, she was horrified by what she could have done to him. She could have seriously hurt Giles. He was her watcher and was like a father to her.

She laid her head down on Angel's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his. She looked to her right as she has seen Giles, who was rubbing his throat slightly while her two friends had a scared look on their face. She bared her face into Angel's shoulder hoping this was an awful nightmare.

"Giles rubbed his throat for a minute staring at the young girl he loved as a daughter and wondered if his fear of her becoming a vampire has happened.

"Angel is she?"

Angel still hugged her as he stared back at Giles. "No Giles she's still human and has a soul." He replied thanking goodness.

"I'm sorry Giles." Buffy sobbed between breaths. "I thought you were someone else."

Giles walked over ignoring Xander's glare. "It's ok Buffy. I forgive you; it's not your fault you just act on instinct." Giles replied happily as he has seen she was ok and not turned into a vampire. However, he could have sworn her eyes were golden when he stared at her earlier. Maybe he was imagining things.

Willow and Xander stood still for a moment before Willow had the courage to approach her. "Um hi Buffy, are you ok?"

Buffy leaned on Angel shoulder, wiping her teary face as she suddenly noticed she didn't have any clothes on under the sheets. She stared at Angel slightly embarrassed and knowing she would certainly get an explanation, of how she became slightly nude in his bed.

Buffy gave her a reasonable genuine smile as she tried to hold the blush appearing on her face. "It's okay, guys. I'm fine."

Giles cleared his throat as he felt the tension. "I'm glad you're ok Buffy, maybe you should go to the hospital."

"Thanks but no. I hate hospitals Giles. and the fact I feel better than ever." She replied.

"You're," Xander barely whispered, his voice relieved, she was ok. And the fact he had to stop himself from telling her why she would stay here with him after he used him as bait. On the other hand, maybe she had a tab pit of memory lost. Ya he could go for that but for now he just smiled."I'm glad you're ok Buff,"

"Thanks," she sighed. "I'm sorry I gave you guys such a scare." More moments of silence followed. She turned to Angel, who met her eyes with encouragement.

Willow smiled and gave her gym bag. "I took some clothes of yours and put in your gym bag. Oh and I told your mother your staying at my house, so no need to worry."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks will, you're a life saver."

After the awkward silence and chat with her friends and watcher, she finally calmed herself other than being embarrassed. Her friends left and her watcher also left leaving her and Angel alone. She just thanked goodness that Giles wasn't giving her and Angel that parental glare again. She hated that.

***********************************************************************

_Cause I want you and I feel you._

_Crawling underneath my skin _

_Like a hunger, like a burnin _

_To find a place I've never been_

"I can't believe you did that?" Buffy pouted as her face was beat red from the moment he told her the truth.

Angel was fumbling with his words trying to tell the best way that he tried not to stare at her as he changed her. However, it wasn't coming out to be good.

So you're telling me you have seen me naked, and you gave me a…….Bath? She replied blushing even more. She doesn't know if she should be mad at him or run away from embarrassment for what he did. Buffy stepped out of the bathroom with the clothes Willow brings her. She was just glad Willow didn't bring her very short night gown. Instead she brings her Scooby shorts and tank top.

Angel stared at her and could tell she was embarrassed. He smiled at her innocence and reached her hand out to her. "Buffy you have no reason to be embarrassed. You're beautiful in every way. Come here."

Buffy had her arms crossed unsure if she should go to him, but he looked so cute sitting there. Damn him for doing this to her, she should slap him, but instead she walked over and sat beside him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I just wanted to make sure you weren't bleeding anywhere else. You had a broken rib that was sticking out. It healed through. And besides you weren't completely ah naked." He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Oh you mean except for my bra and panties. I feel so much better now." she said sarcastically.

Angel took her hand and smirked a little. "Buffy I only did it to see if you were ok and not bleeding to death. I did not take pleasure in what I had to do. I was only worried about you."

"Ah huh sure. So did you catch up with Spike?" She asked angered that the vamp beaten her and almost killed her.

"No. He jumped out of the window before I could catch him. I ran to help you. I was scared, he turned………you."

"No but you could have." She replied slight angered that he could be so foolish to do such a thing.

"How could you even do what you did?" You could have turned me and that was something I don't think I could handle." She spoke slightly angered of what he did. However, she knew he panicked and tired to help her, but still it could have cost her life. "How did you even think it would work?" She asked.

"It was a legion and myth about the master. I heard a few stories there and here and thought it would work." Angel replied as he could see that glare in her eyes that didn't make her happier. "I know, I messed up and…………,I'm sorry. I just panicked and thought my blood would heal you. Which did?" He replied.

"Ya ya but that doesn't give you the excuse to do what you did."

Angel stopped her. "I knew that I was taking a chance, and I took it. I just didn't want to lose you." Angel replied staring at her as he reached for her hand and kissed it. "You know how much I care about you don't you?" Angel said. "When I thought you died by the Master I had nothing else to keep me going on any longer." He replied.

Buffy stared at him shock that he would say something like this. She pulled closer and stared at him. "Angel you can't ever think about doing what I think you're talking about. If something ever did happen to me, you got to promise me you would never do such a thing." She replied staring at him curiously. "I love you too much for anything to happen to you."

He wanted to tell her that he would do anything for her, but instead he decided not to discuss that knowing well enough they would argue about it. Then it suddenly hit him what she said.

"You love me?"

Buffy stared at him at it hit her, what she said. Buffy smiled up at him. "Yes I…….Think I do"

Angel smiled and frowned alittle when she said I think. However, he'll go along with that. He was tired of denying himself the truth. He loved her from the moment, he saw her.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Uh I'm fine………,Just feel……..different. I can't explain it. I had a weird dream. Well, I think it was a dream." Buffy replied

"A dream? What was it about?"

"It's hard to remember exactly what happened." …

He stared at her concerned wondering what this dream was about and hoping it wasn't about him hurting her or anything.

She stared at him wondering how to explain something she didn't exact know how. "I thought I was dead Angel. When I opened up my eyes everything was white. It was peaceful and then something went in me, changed me. I can't explain it." She replied still confused by what happened.

Angel's eyes went wide at this point, that she might have died. Well, she was alive but the thing that worried him was something changed her or was inside her.

Do you remember anything else? Angel asked concerned.

"There were two people there, a woman and a man. They were like nothing I've ever seen. They were human I think. Their skin was golden and they wearied some weird Greek clothing. And they gave this feeling, just this peaceful feeling." Buffy said.

"We really should do some research on them, maybe Giles can help." Angel urged.

"Ya may be." Buffy replied noticing Angel was still holding her hand. He was staring at her with those adorable brown puppy eyes. She didn't know what really else to say. She was just really tired and wanted to sleep. She was awkward staying here with Angel, but now it was ok, until she did something embarrassing.

You didn't tell the gang that I drank from you? Buffy asked hoping he didn't.

"No, I don't' think I want another argument with Xander or that parental glare from Giles." Angel smiled?"

"Oh you had an argument with Xander." She asked. "What was it about?"

"Well more like scaring the shit out of him and grabbing him by the neck." Angel smiled. "He said some things?"

"Hay, what I said about no fighting with my friends." She pouted.

"I didn't hear you say that." He smiled. "It's not like I hurt him."

"Well, Xander does with that people; you just have to ignore him." She smirked up at him. "Did you show him your angry face?" She smiled

Angel laughed. "Ya, he turned pale and got all scared. It was fun. I mean just because he deserved it." He replied as Buffy was giving that glare.

She smiled back at him as she suddenly remembered what the lady said in her dream. _Be strong for what's to come child, there is evil even in the ones you love, and don't forget what you really_ are. At this motion, she wondered what it met. Did it meet her dreams would come true and Angel would hurt her or was it someone complete different she wouldn't expect? There was no way it was her watcher. Giles didn't even have a mean bone in him. And Willow and Xander were too scared for most of the time to fight back. That only left one person left, but she chose to stick in denial and believe that the dream, she had was just her imagination.

Angel could tell something was bothering her as he stared at her green eyes. He was surprised how she was taking everything that had happened to her in the past year. She was so young to see all the horrible things happening around her. He was just glad she was not spiteful for all things she'd seen. He couldn't bear for that to happen to such a young, pure girl.

He didn't realize as his mouth was lowered above hers. She was staring at him with those innocent eyes that he couldn't help but to smirk at her.

Buffy decided not to discuss that part to him. She just wanted something to make her forget what happened today. Anything to get rid of the memories of Spike draining her. Buffy stared up at him with pleading eyes as she leaned closer so her face was close to his.

"I really thought I would never see you or anybody else again." She said with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose you Angel."

Angel reassured her and cupped her hand with his. "I'm not going anywhere Buffy."

She just kissed him and he returned the kiss just as much. "Just make me forget Angel."

Angel let out a breath realizing what she was saying to him. His mind was racing of all the times he dreamt about making love to her. All the times he wished she was in his bed when he woke up the next day. God he wanted that so bad just to take all the pain away from her, but he couldn't. She was still so young and couldn't help but to think he might hurt her in the process. Yes, she was the slayer, but still he didn't want to risk letting his demon out.

He stared back at her as her lips came crashing to his again. He knew he had to stop this but everything about her was sending over the edge, making him unable to stop his actions. Their tongues explored each other's mouth. Tongue against tongue, mouth against tongue. It felt like it lasted for minutes as the kiss continued. He could smell her arousal, it was intoxicating, and it was pushing him over the edge as his eyes roamed that delicate vein on her neck.

Finally, he broke away releasing his lips from her. Her faced was flushed and her lips were bruised. He stared at her with loving eyes trying to think of anything but laying her down and calming her as his.

Buffy stared at him knowing he was brooding if this was the right decision or not. She was damned to let him tell her now because she knew that was what he was going to do. "Angel please?" she begged as she gently grabbed his chin forcing him to stare at her.

Angel took her hand and held it knowing it was going to be hard for him to say no, so he did the only thing he could do and pulled her forward and kissed her again. He knew what she wanted, but he was not ready to take her virginity away from her. He was still too afraid of hurting her so the only other option was to pleasure her in a way that he had years of experience in. His own pleasure could wait for now.

Angel pulls her closer forcing her to sit on his lap as one hand holds her back the other caressing her perfect breast under her bra. He rolled the nipple around between his thumb and forefinger, as he can see her eyes go wide as a moan escapes her mouth.

She gasped as she suddenly could feel of his hardness on her thigh, it made her body feel reactions that she never knew she had. Other than that she still couldn't believe that this 240 year old vampire found her attractive.

He placed his hand on her thigh as he caressed it reaching higher until he hit his goal. Buffy could only moan his name as she throws her head back in passion. She could only stare at him as he touches and fondles the delicate skin under her shirt. She could only express her face expression as he leans closer to her. "Do you want more?"

Buffy nods as she places her hand on his shirt and unbuttons it. Angel gasped as her warm hand touched his bare chest. Every touched seemed to send him on fire, and he didn't know he could actually finish this if her hands were all over him. Angel moved his hand away from her breast and gently tugged her shorts down over her hips. Buffy blushed and grabbed his hand. "Angel I…….Don't know...."

Buffy I won't hurt you, I promise. I'm only going to give you something that you're like. Angel said.

Oh………I

He cupped her chin and smiled at her. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Buffy. You're the most beautifully women I have ever seen"

Buffy could only smile as he gently moved her shorts below her hips. She kicked the rest off as well as her underwear. Her legs were crossed and she wasn't sure if she was comfortable to do this.

Angel smiled and took off his shirt leaving him bare chest as he smiled back at Buffy. "So does that make you feel better?" Angel said smiling as he seen her pout.

"Is it supposed to make me feel better that you have your shirt off, and I don't have my shorts." She snickered.

Angel smirked and pulled her forward while placing small kisses on her cheek and then down her shoulder. "Well it should", he smiled and laid her down on the bed.

The next thing she knew Angel was below her. One leg wrapped around shoulder as his mouth was on her clitoris. She almost bucked off the bed at the feel of his mouth on her. It was the most exotic sensation she ever experienced.

"An….gel…"she screamed. Buffy almost lurched off the bed at the pleasure as his mouth latched on. Her body heaved unbelievable as she had another intense orgasm that was rippling through her body. She screamed once again as she felt his mouth released her. He made his way up to her thigh placing small kisses up her body.

She was still heaving as she opens up her eyes to look up at Angel. "What did you do to me?" She replied between breaths.

Angel smiled. "Just pleasuring you love", he replied sliding a finger into her. "Do you like it?"

She buckled off the bed almost as his fingers increased in speed. she could only moan as the sensation began to consume her as he then nibbled on her neck. "Yesss" Buffy screamed in ecstasy as she thrashed on the bed. Angel withdrew his fingers from her, and used both hands to pin her hips to the bed. He smiled as he drank in the erotic movements of her trashing on the bed from the orgasm he gave her. She looked beautiful as her blond hair was tossed on the pillow. Her tan legs spread on either side of her while she moaned his name. It was starting to get him hard just to look at her and the more to take her right now.

Buffy opened her eyes as she came over her first or was that her second orgasm. She didn't know and at this moment she didn't care. She has been dreaming from for this moment, and so far it was more than just perfect. It was great. She gently caressed his smooth chest as he placed small kisses along her chin to her throat. "Are you feeling tired yet?" He asked between kisses.

Buffy smiled. "Maybe but that doesn't make me want to continue are session."

Angel smirked as he placed a small kiss to her throat as his demon started to emerge. He couldn't stop it. He slipped into game face and quickly moved his head away from her. He did not want to have her see him like this.

"What's wrong?" Buffy grabbed her blanket and covered her body as she turned to look at Angel, that was hiding his face from her. "Angel"

He moved off the bed and started towards the bathroom but a hand pulled him back.

"Don't, you shouldn't have to see me like this." Angel said.

Buffy turned towards him anyway holding the blanket with one hand around her. She stared at him as she noticed he must be hiding his demon. She stared at him as she cupped his chin forcing him to stare at her. She had seen his face once but now looking at his demon. He was still very handsome in every way. His eyes were golden yellow. His teeth are sharp and his muscled chest showed making all the more to just jump him there. She was still very attracted to him and knowing how shy he was about this, she decided to show him how much she still loved him.

The next thing Angel knew was Buffy lips crashed to his. Her tongue slicked in his as he had to make sure, he didn't cut her with his fangs. He released her staring at her flushed faced.

"Your demon doesn't scare me Angel. Staring at you right now I didn't even notice."

She moves closer to kiss him. He responds, and they kiss gently. The kiss becomes more passionate as she reaches her hand behind his neck to draw him closer. He draws back and returns to his human features. "I love you"

Buffy smiles brightly and kisses him again. "I love you too."

They both cuddled back on the bed as sleep takes over Buffy. Angel just smiled wandering for the first time in his life if this is what love really was.

And then for the first time he felt like everything was going to be ok, but that didn't stop him from worrying about what Spike was planning next. Because he knew it wouldn't be long until he seen him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Next day at school.**

Buffy looks to her right as Willow pokes her on the arm. Buffy quickly wakes up and stares up at her. "Oh I guess I dosed off. I didn't moan Angel's name again, did I?"

Willow giggled. "No, I guess you didn't have much sleep." Willow smirked wanting some details of how it was with Angel last night.

Hay don't give me that glare. "We behaved are self. Well, I…..tried but…. He just wanted to fool around.

Willow's eyes went wide. "Really, so you guys went past the first step."

"There's a step? Well, if you call fooling around a step, ok."

"Come on details. How was it?"

Buffy smirked. "Very…..erotic and pleasurable. No need to go in details"

"Really?" Willow replied.

"Come on haven't you and Xander gone past the …..First step." Buffy asked.

"No but we kissed a couple of times. But that's it. We haven't even told are parents yet." Willow asked worried.

Buffy smiled. "Well you have it far better than me Will. At least you don't have you tell your mother you're dating a 241 year old vampire."

"Ah ya that would be kind to hard to say. Are you planning on telling your mother? Willow asked and glad she wasn't in that situation. She smiles as she sees's Xander came by.

"Not now, maybe when I'm eighteen" she smirked hoping she as least could keep it a secret that long.

"Hay what's up to ladies?"Xander sits down by Willow and glares at Buffy curiously. "So how are things with dead boy?" Oh and have you gotten any new memories lately like the part where he is straggling me and the part, he uses me as bait. Xander complained.

Buffy rolls her eyes and stares at him. "Well, if you didn't aggravate him so much he wouldn't do that Xander, and yes I remember him using you as bait. He won't do it again."

"Really are you sure about that." Xander said.

Willow's stares at him and decides to change the subject before he makes Buffy angry. "Tomorrow is Halloween and I guess you guys already seen the bulletin board with our names on it."

Ya, I can't believe Mr. Snyder pick us to baby sit some kids for Halloween. We have to get dressed up and the whole deal? Xander replied not amused.

"Snyder said costumes were mandatory." Willow said slightly amused by the ideal.

"Great, I was gonna stay in and veg. The one night a year things are supposed to be quiet for me." Buffy said.

"Halloween quiet? Oh, I figured it'd be a big old vamp scare-apalooza." Xander said.

"Not according to Giles. He swears that tomorrow night is, like, dead for the undead." Buffy says

"Those wacky vampires! That's why I love 'em! They just keep you guessing!" Xander replied as he has seen Giles coming out of his office.

Giles walks over and sees Buffy. "How are you doing today Buffy, are you feeling ok?"

"Ya like my normal self Giles and I'm sorry about yesterday." Buffy said as she was still feeling bad about that.

"No need Buffy. It wasn't your fault. I was just glad you were ok."

"Ya were just glad you're not all grr." Xander joked.

Buffy smiled and stared at Giles that had glare in his eyes.

"And training we go"

Willow and Xander could only smile as they were glad they didn't have to train.

***************************************************

Sorry it took so long; the next chapter will be a remake of the Halloween episode. If you have any ideals please do share.

Thanks again for all the reviews. And please review once read


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 13

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R violence, slight sexual content. Some language

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon ( X- men character belongs to marvel)

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 2: Halloween, Lie to me, ( this is kind of a long chapter, hope the readers don't mind) All mistakes are mine ( Has been beta)

_Fallin' faster_

_Barely breathing _

_Give me something to believe in _

_Tell me it's not all in my head_

The playground is deserted. The carousel slowly turns, and the swings move in the light evening breeze. Angel is standing in the darkness staring down as he sees one of his chide near the playground. There was also a little boy there no more than ten years old. Angel shakes his head wondering what type of dumb ass parents would leave their child waiting at night like this. He stares back down as he feels the fear coming off the boy. He sees the familiar lady move closer for the kill and sneers wondering what she was doing here. Well, he knew what she was planning to do but was surprised that his over protected chide let her go.

The lady gets closer as Angel swoops down from the tree he was hiding in. He quickly steps in-between the boy and the lady. He stares at her and she smiles. Angel turns toward the boy. "Run home, now."

After the boy takes off, he stares back at Dru in a cold manner.

"My Angel!" Dru smiled.

************************************************************************

Buffy does her regular routine of the graveyard after that she took a short cut home as she jumped on some buildings. She was towards the playground when she heard a familiar voice. She looks over the edge of the building and sees Angel with some girl. Her thoughts start to think of crazy things as she watches them. She couldn't believe it. Were her eyes playing tricks on her? She felt her eyes blazing and her heart pounding with jealously. She never felt this way before. It was like someone was sticking pins in her heart.

She sees the girl leaning closer to Angel making her think otherwise. She then watched him leave and the girl skipped away. Ok the girl was kind weird and odd, maybe she was a vampire. Defiantly not Angel's type but she wondered sometimes. She also wondered if her mind was just complicating things or should she think otherwise about what she has just seen. Then she wondered if she could really trust him or was he using her for some greater evil that she didn't know yet. She thought she could trust him but seeing him with this lady, she wasn't so sure now.

She shook her head shaking the thought of it altogether. That it was just some lady Angel knew nothing more. Buffy's watches for a moment and then runs home wondering how much sleep, she would get knowing the only thoughts that were going through her mind would be Angel and this lady.

*************************************************************************

Buffy just finished the last of her homework as she glared at Willow, that had a smirk on her face.

"What?" Buffy yawned and stared back at her.

"You didn't get to enough sleep again did you?" Willow smirked. "Were you daydreaming about Angel again?"

Buffy smirked. "Ya…I think that is only thing I dream about now." She smiled back knowing last night dream was a very weird one. She had faced Angel and this lady in her dream. She told him to choose and he left her, telling her he loved this other girl instead. She didn't know what the hell the dream met, but she knew for a fact that it was just a dream and nothing more. At least it better be or Angel will be paying dearly for breaking her heart. Her nerves were too shot up to even concentrate on homework now.

"Really, what did he do in your daydreams?"

Buffy smirked at her curiously. "Not much"

"Not much? She repeated curiously. Did something happen? Was it another prophetic dream? Or was it one of those vivid dreams where you could feel his lips and smell his hair and could feel every touch every emotion." Willow replied.

Buffy smirked. "I think you're reading too much Romeo and Juliet." Willow blushed. "It had surrounded sound. I just think I should get to know Angel a little better before I…."

"Before you what." Willow asked, then her face lit up. "Oh you're planning to do the, to have…"

Buffy smiled. "Yes to make out in total bliss. That's if I don't kill him first." She murmured.

Willow blushed and then her eyes went wide. "Kill him? You love him. Why would you do that?"

"I had seen him with a girl last night." Buffy spoke not amused by the fact.

"Angel with a girl." Willow spoke. "Were they friendly?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. They seemed pretty friendly."

Willow's face brightens. "Well it might be nothing, they might be just friends. Besides you two are so right for each other, and I don't think it's a bad thing. Except for the, uh"...

"The vampire thing." Buffy replied knowing that was the only reason that she and Angel were taking it slow. Well actually he was taking it slow because he didn't want to hurt her. That was such unlike a man or vampire.

"That doesn't make him a bad person, necessarily." Willow spoke. "Although there is the sexual…ah bliss, and you know what I mean." Willow blushed.

"Uh…….not really. What sexual bliss?" Buffy replied curiously.

"Ah you know……. That vampires are good giving…. Ah pleasure." Willow smiled sheepishly.

"Ah ya………and how do you know this?" Buffy asked curiously and surprised that innocent Willow would know this stuff.

"Ah I read some books about vampires that Giles had hidden, I was bored." Willow smiled sheepishly trying to keep the innocent smile, but she didn't think she was buying it.

"Ah huh sure you were bored." Buffy smiles intriguingly. "So, Anything juicy you read about? She watches Willow open her mouth in surprise and then closes. "I mean not in a dirty way." Buffy stumbled. "I mean anything interesting I should know about Angel. Like where he lived, what he has been doing, since he's got a soul, and if he had any girlfriends." Buffy smiles.

"Girlfriends?"

"Well ya….I just um curious."

"I sense jealousy coming." Willow spoke.

"I just wanted to be sure that he's not hiding anything, that's all."

"Well I know Giles keeps his watcher diaries in his office. If you want to we can go find it." Willow grinned.

"Oh and I guess this devises a sneaky plan." Buffy replied wondering when Willow started to get sneaky. "It would be wrong."

"It's not wrong if it's called borrowing." Willow replied smirking

Willow and Buffy Smiles as they sneak into Giles's office hoping Giles wasn't there.

*****************************************************************

Buffy and Willow are sitting outside under a shade tree. Buffy held a book that had a drawing of a noble woman with a tiny waist wearing a billowy gown.

"So that's the kind of girl he hung around? She's pretty coiffed." Buffy replied although she admitted she was quite annoyed with the girl with the pretty dress. She likes the dress but it wasn't her style. She wanted to be something more not that innocent girl. Why would Angel want that she thought?

"She looks like a noble woman or something. Which means being beautiful is sort of her job." Willow exclaimed.

"And clearly this girl was a workaholic which I will never be like her. I rather save the world." Buffy replied.

Willow smirked. "You already do that."

"Ya but if this is the kind of girl Angel hangs around with them. What does he see in me?" Buffy pouted.

Willow took the book and tried to cheer up her friend. "C'mon! She's not that pretty. I mean, look at her. She's got a funny... uh, waist. Look how tiny that is. And the dress is all poufy."

Buffy grins sarcastically. "Thank you. Now I feel better."

"No, Angel doesn't like those types of girls, yuk." Willow flips through the book and finds something interesting. "See it say here the girl died in 1860. Then her face expression change. "Oh she was killed by…………Angelus."

Buffy stared at her……"oh."

"We'll see, that means he didn't like the noble woman after all." Then it kicked in what she just said. "I mean in a good way not with the killing." Willow grinned.

Buffy was about to start to daydream again when she felt a familiar presence. She looked up and smirked realizing Angel was coming. Willow quickly shuts the book and hid it with her other books.

"Oh, hi Angel." Willow waved as she noticed Xander coming by.

Angel Smiled "Hi Willow."

Xander smiles and walks over by Willow. So what's up ladies? Then he stops and notices Angel is standing there and by the looks on Buffy Face, she wasn't so happy to see Angel. Xander grins and sits down by Willow. This might just get interesting.

Willow's smiles at Xander and then focuses her attention on the agitated Buffy. She wonders if it would be a good idea to pull Buffy away From Angel before something bad happens.

Buffy stares back at Angel, who had that stupid grin on his face, which was giving her more the reason to pummel him. She looked at his attire, which he had the casual black jacket on with a white t-shirt and black jeans. Just staring at him gave her bad thoughts when she knows she shouldn't even be thinking about that. She should be mad and angry and …..

Angel stared at her as he called her name two times not getting anything. "Buffy?" And then the next thing he knew he was laying on the ground as her fist collided with his jaw. Damn where did she know how to hit like that.

When he sat back up Buffy was already out of sight while Xander was laughing his ass off.

Angel only glared at him angrily before he pulled himself up and headed to the school to find Buffy.

Willow could only stare at Xander wondering why he had to act so childish. "Xander it's not funny." She spoke.

Xander finally sat up as he still had a grin on his face. "Hay anytime deadboy gets punched like that it is Funny." Willow could only roll her eyes at his amusement.

*********************************************************************

Willow and Xander were at the summer's house. Joyce was finishing filling the bowls with candy as the door bell rang. Joyce walked up to the door and opened it. She smiled curiously at the man standing in front of her knowing she has seen him before. "Ah hi….. Can I help you?"

Angel smiled wondering if this was a good idea or not as she stared at him curiously. He had no other choice to get in the house. He had climbed up to Buffy's room and to find out that she had locked the windows. He was confused why she would do this. Was she really that mad at him? He then smiled back at Joyce as he could see the parental kick down when he looked at her. "Ah I'm Angel, Buffy's history tutor." He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yes, I have seen you once. How are you?"

"Ah good. I was wondering if Buffy was here?" He asked.

"Oh yes, she's upstairs putting her costume on. Did she invite you to go help with the kids from the school" Joyce asked?

Angel stared at her confused, but he gave her a reassuring smile. "Ah yes, she did."

Joyce smiled wondering why Buffy didn't mention this to her. She wonders if something else was going on with her daughter and this college boy. Because the last time he was with Buffy, they were arguing like married couple. Maybe it was her imagination.

"You can wait in the living room with the others. Buffy should be right down." Joyce spoke.

Angel stepped in and smiled. "Thanks." He made his way in the living room as he seen Xander and Willow sitting on the couch. Xander was dressed as a military soldier and Willow was dressed as ….Well, he quite didn't know. She was wearing a very short top and a skirt.

Xander frowned at him. "What are you doing here, deadboy?"

Willow stared at him and crossed her arms still not comfortable with her outfit, but she promised Buffy she would wear it. Once Xander seen it, he was totally for it. He told her she looked complete different, and he loved it. That was the only reason that she decide that she could do this just this once.

Willow smiled. "Hi Angel."

"Hi" Angel sat down on the other side of the couch as Xander stared at him.

"I'm surprise to see you here. It seems like she doesn't want you hear from what I have seen at the school today." Xander smirked.

Angel gave him a dirty look and ignored him. "So I guess you guys are going trick or treating. Do you know what Buffy is dressed as?" He asked curiously.

"No, she wouldn't tell us. She just said she found a hero like costume." Xander said.

"Maybe she'll just dress as Xena!" Willow smirked.

Xander smirked. "I'll bet she will dress as a princess, something noble."

Angel sat on the couch next to them. He then rolled his eyes hoping Buffy didn't dress as one of them. He hated the noble women's back in the day. Their dresses were too big and the noble women were always boring and dull.

Willow stared at Angel and could see the distress of Xander mention noble women.

"I'm sure Buffy won't dress anything noble like." Willow smiled. Xander just grinned at he smiled at her. "I bet you twenty dollars she walks down in a dress."

Willow just smirked and shook his hand. "Deal!" this would be an easy win she thought because she knew for a fact she wasn't coming down in a dress.

Angel just ignored them as Buffy finally came down the steps. Angel's mouth dropped as he seen the outfit she had on. She had tight black pants on and a tight leather black shirt that was zipped half way down showing little cleavage. The wig she had on looked just like her hair. Although it was a little shorter and it was bleached blond.

He had no idea who she was dressed like, but he had to strain himself from not jumping her right then.

Buffy smiled and could see all her friends' eyes widen especially Angel's. Wait. What was Angel doing here? Damn she should have told her mom to not invite her tutor in. She stared back at Angel, which still had his mouth open in a gap. She had to hold back the giggle forming on her mouth. At least she was making him squirm.

Buffy spin in front of Angel as he licked his lips looking over her slender form. The outfit fitted her every curve, and he wondered how she was going to get out of the house looking like this. Her breasts were obviously pressed against the leather, shaping her perfectly while her bare neck was exposed to him. Her pants was also tight wrapping around her leg and thighs. She had long black gloves that seem to cover every inch of her arm. He stared back at her nervously wondering how he was going to make it through the day with her looking like this.

"So what do you think guys?" she asked.

"Battle on, Buffy! Your storm from X men." Xander declared as he took in the stunning site. "Buffster, Warrior Buffster. I am in complete awe! I totally renounce spandex!"

Willow smiled. "Cool outfit Buffy, I just knew you would pick something heroic like." Willow stared back at Xander. "You owe me twenty bucks bucko."

"Lucky lady"

Buffy smiled and stared back at Angel, who seemed very aroused and nervous. She could tell by his face expression and the bulge forming in his pants that he didn't seem to be noticing. Buffy giggled as she turned to see her mother coming in.

Joyce walked in and stopped where she was. She thought she would find her daughter dressing as a princess not this……….. "Buffy……what are you dressed as?"

"I'm Storm."

Joyce ' looks at her with a blank stare.

"You know from x-men?"

Joyce just stares at her and shook her head.

"Oh, come on mom surely you've heard of her. She's on TV. She shoots lighting out of her hand."

"It's real cool when her eyes change white to" Xander replied.

"I'm sorry; Buffy I have no idea who you're talking about." Joyce replied. "Don't you think you're a little too young for that?"

Buffy smirked at his words. "No, it fits perfectly. Buffy smirked as she watched her mom expression turn to a frown, and she knew she had better leave before her mom makes her take it off. "Oh well we need to get going mom, I'll see you later."

Joyce just stared at her wondering if it was a bad ideal for her to go as this. Oh well at least she didn't get into trouble.

**********************************************************************

She shrugged Angel off telling him she didn't want to talk to him, but of course he had to be persistent, so she ran from him. She was just surprised he didn't follow her back to the school. Maybe he went home, she thought.

Buffy was making her way thought the hall when she bumped into someone. She turned and sneered as it had to be Cordelia. She snickered at her costume. Cordelia turned and frowned at her costume. "And what are you supposed to be? Girl bond or some slut?"

Oh she just did not say that. Buffy glared at her angrily. "No Cordelia it's a costume nothing compared to the skanky cat costume you're wearing."

Cordelia's mouth opened to comment when someone leaned against her and pulled her tail. "Nice tail Cordelia." Larry replied.

Cordelia turned to stare at Larry who was dressed in a pirate costume. She stared at him in disgust. "If you touch me again I will sue you and have you locked up for a thousand years."

Larry only snickered as Cordelia stomped away from him.

Buffy just grinned. She was making her way past him when she heard him whistler at her._ Gosh why did men have to be pigs? No why did boys have to be pigs_, she thought.

"Oh, summers, you are turning me on." Buffy slightly turned towards Larry when she felt him grab her butt cheek hard with his other hand. Buffy's eyes go wide and immediately flip him over hard onto the front of the floor. She stares down at him in anger ignoring all the other students staring at her.

She turned away angrily to get away when she felt that familiar presence near her. She then heard someone being slammed again the lockers.

Buffy turns and her eyes widen. "Oh this is not happening she thought. Angel was standing there his eyes blazing in the boy's face. She was surprised; he didn't change into game face, which was a good thing.

"If you ever touch her again…….."

Buffy stomps her way over to him with her arms crossed. Angel does not let the boy go until he whispers something in his ear that frightens him. He drops the boy as Larry runs away.

Some of the girls laugh at Larry while others were drooling over Angel.

Angel stares back and smiles trying to keep a calm face as he sees' Buffy walking over towards him. "What did I told you about that." She whispers.

Angel rolls his eyes and takes her hand. He quickly walks into the library ignoring Giles and Buffy's friends.

Buffy looked at him sternly and poked him. "Hay I'm talking to you mister. Have you been listing?"

Angel just pulled her gently towards him and kissed her full on the lips. That seemed to be the only thing stopping her from yelling at him.

*********************************************************************

Giles and the others were watching since they arrived in the library. They could hear the commotion from here and wondered what was going on.

"Hay isn't that forbidden to French kiss in school." Xander mocked as he stared at Buffy and Angel. Willow just stared at them in happiness.

"I can take care of myself Angel." Buffy replied releasing her lips from his. A minute later Giles came in and stares at them. "Is everything ok?" Giles asked.

Ya just the fact that one of the jocks decides it would be funny to grab me somewhere inappropriate, and now he's probably pissed his pants because of a certain someone." Buffy looked at Angel sternly.

Angel just grinned.

Giles just wiped his glasses and stared at her. "I see and I guess you're off to trick and treat now. Giles asked."

Ya I guess. Buffy turned as she has seen Mr. Snyder and the kids come in. Buffy glanced back at Giles one last time to wave goodbye. "Be careful."

Buffy Smiled back. "I will."

Angel followed her wondering why she hasn't told him what was wrong. Oh well he'll find out sooner or later.

***********************************************************************

In a dark chamber, Spike gets up one of the chairs as he sees's Dru came in.

Where the hell have you been? You had me worried Dru. Spike said.

My tummy was growly. And you were out.

Spike puts his arms around her. He smells a familiar scent and growls. "You, um, meet anyone? Anyone interesting? Like Angel?"

"Angel."

"Yeah. So...What might you guys have talked about, then? Old times? Childhood pranks? It's a little off, you two so friendly, him being the enemy and all that.

Dru's hisses at Spike. No need to be jealous dear. Everything's switching. Outside to inside, The slayer lives but It makes her strength week.

Spike glares at her. What do you mean alive?

I can smell her on him. She's alive……….I can see it.

Spike growls and throws a book at the wall. "How can she be alive? I killed her."

Dru laughs hysterically. "Tonight everything will change Spike. Someone comes to change it all. Someone new. Chaos will ensure.

************************************************************************

Angel grinned as he walked with Buffy. The kids were a few feet from them as he stared back at Buffy.

Buffy turned and crossed her arms staring at him angrily. "Why did you come here Angel?"

"Buffy why are you mad at Me.? Did I do something wrong?" He glared as he took her hands, but she pushed him away again.

"Buffy please…… I love"…

"Don't." Buffy stopped him and glared at him at him angrily. _How could he say he loved her when he was with some other girl?_

Angel stared at her and did the only thing; he could be possibly do to tell her how much he loved her. He pulled her forward calming her lips to his. The kiss last more than a few minutes as he released her to get her breath. "Ok, what….Did I…?Told you about that?" She said between breaths.

Some of the younger kids seem them and got a gross look. "Eww yuk." One replied running away.

Buffy panicked and looked at Angel then the children that were running around. "Look what you did, you scared the kids away."

"I did not." Angel glared. "That would have never happened if you just tell me what's wrong?"

Buffy stared at him cursing him for doing this to her. She was giving in to his sweet charm and good looks. However, that didn't mean she could hit him again if she wanted to. "I had seen you with a girl last night. Are you happy now?"

Angel stared at her and grinned at her jealously. "It's not what you think Buffy. That was Dru"….

Buffy's eyes went wide. "You mean Dru as in Spike's girlfriend and that is a vampire." She replied.

"Ah yes. I was just talking to her Buffy. I told her to leave, but I don't think she will."

"Oh." She looked back at him wondering if could feel any more humiliated. She didn't know what gave her the thought. Before she could say anything a strong wind picked up and went through the air.

Nearby a lady offering candy to a child was shocked as the child turned into a monster before her eyes. The beast snarled and grabbed her throat. Willow was trying to restrain the beast, but other monsters were attacking innocents, and each other. Windows were breaking, objects were being thrown, and madness was overtaking the street.

Angel quickly heads over to Buffy as she suddenly fainted and fell. Angel caught her and stared at her face. Angel looked up to see Demon children coming near them; he quickly picked up Buffy and ran for somewhere safer. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he was certain to keep her safe from harm.

********************************************************************

Willow was confused by what happened. She had fainted and came to found Xander not remembering who he was. Willow then looked around, thinking aloud, "We just need to find..." She saw her target across the street. "Giles!" _What's he's doing here?_

Willow ran toward Giles, with Xander in pursuit. Giles seen them and smiled happily that he found them.

"Thank god you guys are ok. The school is in chaos and the streets are too. What happened?" He asked.

Willow stared at him wondering if he was up for a long story well she decided to use the short version. "Well, everyone has changed into what their costumes are. They have no idea who they are. It might be a spell or something."

Giles stared at her and wondered what could cause this to happen. He thought about the new threat called Spike wondering if he had something to do about it. He had no ideal but he was certain to find out who was doing this.

"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked.

I don't know, I have seen her with Angel, and then I don't know.

Giles sighed and stared back at her. "What character was she dressed as?"

"Oh Storm from X-men. You know creates lighting, changes weather…that sort of stuff."

Giles had a bad feeling and headed towards his car. "I think we should find Buffy first. I don't' think this would end well if we don't find her."

Xander just followed them wondering who in the hell were they talking about.

"Do you know where they got their costumes from?" Giles asked.

"We all got ours at a new place," Willow exclaimed. "Ethan's."

The name of the costume's made Giles's blood run cold. He had prayed never to hear that name again, but he knew who this was. "Willow," he asked, "do you have the address?"

***************************************************************

_(Just to let readers know that Storm is Buffy)_

Buffy opened her eyes as she felt her back lying against something hard. Her eyes opened as she looked at her surroundings. There were three small demons jumping some guy while they dig their nails into his shoulder. The man growled and then tossed the three demons to the side. She stood up as she noticed she was in a graveyard. It really wasn't her place to be, and she wondered why she was here. She was supposed to be back at the academy.

She quickly stood up wondering if the man needed help. Two more creatures started to run towards him. She quickly turned towards them and shot her hand out as her eyes turned white. The sky turned darker and then an enormous bolt of lightning fell from the skies hitting the ground right in between the man and the three demons. They scrambled back and ran off.

Angel jumped back and almost fell backwards. He had no idea where that came from, but he was certain that someone was using magic now. He turned to see Buffy standing there in daze. He walked over to her and called her name.

"Buffy, are you ok?"

Buffy opened her eyes as they turned back to normal. The man she saved was standing before her now. She didn't realize how beautiful he was until now. She never had seen anyone like him before well maybe Logan. He was handsome in his own way but this man was complete out of a romance novel she thought. She shook the thought out of her head as she noticed he kept calling her Buffy. "Who's Buffy?"

Angel stared at her again. "Buffy stop playing around, we need to find out what's happening with everyone."

"I'm sorry but I think you're mistaking me by someone else. My name is not Buffy, my name is Storm." She stared at him curiously as his face frowned.

"Where am I and who are you?"

Angel stared at her dumbfounded wondering why did this have to happen to him. Everything was going so well until Halloween came. It seems every Halloween something bad seemed to happen. Well, that was until Angelus made him remember all the horrible things, he's done to others every year. He glanced back at Buffy or Storm, whatever her name was.

"Ah well you are in Sunnydale and my name is Angel." He smiled giving her reassuring smile. "Ah but you're not who you think you are. You are Buffy; I think it's a spell.... I think."

Storm stared at him and smirked. "Do you take me for a fool? I am storm. I know who I am." She replied walking away from him.

Angel followed her and stepped in front of her. "You can't leave; we have to find the others and your friends."

"Storm crossed her arms and stared at him annoyed. "Friends?"

"Yes, Willow, Xander and your watcher."

"Watcher, what's that?"

Angel rolled his eyes and stared back at her.

"I don't have time for this I really need to get back to the academy now." she started walking away again as he once more grabbed her arm gently. She stared at him and could tell there was something different about him. She wandered if he was a mutant too. "Let me go" she replied Harshly, as her other hand suddenly flickered with electricity.

Angel just smirked wondering how was he going to get her back at the school. Well, he could knock her out but then that would leave a very pissed off Buffy once she woke up. Well, that's if they have gotten this straighten out. He was about to pull her forward when she shocked him somehow. It felt like his whole body was alive again.

Storm tumbled forward as the current went thought her also. She landed right on top of him pushing them to the ground. She felt his heart beating under her hand and then it slowed down until there was nothing. He looked back at her, and then she looked back at him. He was certainly alive but his heart wasn't beating now. She stared at him curiously. "What are you?"

Angel stared at her and breathed a little and took this to his advantage to show her how much of arousal she just sent him. The next thing she knew his lips was on hers. It was sweet and passionate. She slowly opened her eyes again and stared into his deep chocolate ones. She didn't know what it was, but she felt like she knew him somehow.

"Oh…..." he pressed her further towards him, and she could feel every inch of his rock hard body. She didn't know why she was doing this but there was something about this stranger that was making her feel erotic, avid and love. Although it was odd to find herself in this position with a stranger well at least that what's she felt.

He then started to kiss a path down her neck licking and placing small kisses on her skin, making her moan with desire and lust. She felt him zip her jacket halfway down exposing the skin between her breasts. His mouth latched on and all she could do was dig her nails into his back.

He didn't know what possessed him to do this, but he couldn't take much longer of her in that outfit any ways. He barely had control when she came downstairs with the outfit on, and he barely had no control when she was at the school earlier today. He wraps his hand around her back pressing her closer as he zipped the zipper faller down her outfit, so he could expose one of her breast. He latched on to one of her rosy nipples. She moaned as his mouth latched on and rolled it around with his tongue, as her fingers played in his hair.

Storm's head rolled back as a moan escaped her mouth. Her nails dug in harder as a electric shot threw her hand to his chest.

Angel released his lips from her breast as his heart started to beat once more. He stared at her wondering how anybody could be so beautiful. She was breathtaking as she straddled his lap. She had one hand on his chest as her shirt was open exposing her skin. He didn't know what was making her this way or the fact she had this electric ability didn't bother him. He just hoped he could keep this moment for ever.

********************************************************************

Spike smiled as he walked out to the graveyard, hoping to stumble on some helpless girl. However, when he got there it was better than that.

He watched as tons of kids dressed in costumes were fighting and growling at each other. Some were throwing stuff and some were jumping on helpless adults. The fear and complete chaos that ran through the streets filled him. Spike could only laugh at the chaos around him. "Wow this is neat."

He then walked a little further until he got a whiff of a familiar scent in the air. His face shifted and he suddenly had a huge grin on his face. "Slayer." He hissed. He could smell her and Angel somewhere close. He could also smell something was different about the slayer.

His head rose up as he smelled a familiar scent. The slayer scent was strong and his Sire's. He rolled his eyes at that fact wandering how this would turn out. He couldn't wait to kill Angel and to taste that sweet Slayer blood as it rolled down his throat. This would be the third slayer he killed if he succeeded, and he was planning on succeeding very soon.

He suddenly heard a small moan as he turned toward the sound He walked closer as his mouth was gaped open in a grin and sending a spark up to his grown.

He looked down to see Buffy straddling his Sire. She had tight leather pants on and a tight leather jacket on that was half way zipped down.

"My, my. This is luscious." He murmured, as he stared at the shape of the tight pants she wearied.

Angel quickly released his mouth and zipped up her jacket cursing spike for interrupting them. He quickly moves over and stands up staring at Spike evilly. "Spike"

Before Spike even knew what hit him Angel lunged full force at him. Spike barely dodges the blow that was aimed right for his heart. The bloody poof had somehow gotten a stake, and he wondered if it was a good idea to come here as he could tell Angel was getting the upper hand.

It's been back and forth with punches. After a few minutes, Spike got the upper hand and managed to kick Angel in the ribs clearly weakening him. Spike vamped out and lunged at him when he was suddenly stuck by a bolt of electricity.

He fell on the ground, his heart beating. "Bloody hell, my heart beating." Then he looked up to see the slayer's hands flickering with electricity. He then looked at Angel. "What the hell did you create Angelus?"

Angel stood before him and rolled his eyes. "She's still human jackass."

"What the hell is going on here and what's wrong with you face." she asked staring at Spike strangely.

"What? You don't remember I'm your mortal enemy. You got memory lost or something."

Angel growled at him as he was wondering why he wasn't beating the shit out of him still. He looked at Buffy, who was staring intriguingly at them. "I read about them but they were just legends." Storm said.

Spike laughed. "Well it's not a legend sweet cheeks."

At that moment Angel kicked Spike and grabbed the stake, he was leering over Spike for the kill when a bolt hit him making him fall right on the ground. He rolled over and stared at Buffy. "Could you please stop shocking me?" Angel demanded.

Storm had had enough; she had no idea who these people were, but she was tired and just wanted to go home. She sighed in frustration and stared at the sky. Her eyes went white and her hair stood on the end. A strong wind started to blow as her feet started to lift up on the ground.

Angel quickly stood up to find Spike gone and on the other side of the street. Angel sneered wondering what the hell was he doing. Angel began to get closer when his eyes went wide. Spike was near a fire hydrant as he broke the lid off causing the water to bust threw.

Storm didn't know what was happening, one minute, she was up in the air the next minute, she was falling to the ground. She didn't use her full powers and when the water hit her, it must of disabled her power to make her stay levitated. Her body shook with force of the electric current shocking her. She hissed and leaned up to see the blonde vampire staring down at her.

"Look at you. Shaking. Terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb."

Storm lunched her foot up to kick him when he grabbed to it twisting it at an angle that made her scream.

"I love to hear you scream slayer."

Angel struggles to get closer when two vampires suddenly grab him from both sides. Angel growls and punches them off of him.

"Buffy!"

Spike quickly grabs Buffy around her throat towards him. Storm's hands flicker with electric and shocks him but that doesn't phrase him anymore. He grabs her hair and closes in for the bite.

*****************************************************************

Giles walks into the little shop. He walks in and sees's Ethan staring at a stature. "I'm just surprised I didn't guess it was you."

Ethan turns and smiles? "No hug? Aren't you pleased to see your old mate?"

"No, not really. It's sick, brutal what you're doing. It harms the innocent."

"Oh, and we all know that you are the champion of innocents and all things pure and good."

"I may have not been then, but I am now and I will not stand and watch you do this. Break the spell, Ethan. Then leave this place and never come back."

"Why should I? What's in the bargain for me?"

Giles gets mad and steps towards him and punches him in the gut with a left, making him double over, and follows up with a right to the face. "Now, tell me how to stop the spell, or you don't get to live."

Ethan coughs and stares at him. "You have to do better than that Ripper."

Giles's stares at him and kicks him again for good measure. He does for a few moments until Ethan tells him how to stop it.

*******************************************************************

Spike was about bite her when her fist collides with his face.

"Hi, honey. I'm home." Buffy pulled the wig off and stares daggers at him. Angel is right beside her, but she gives him that look that she can handle him.

She runs over and punches him in the gut, twice in the face, and kicks him in the chest, making him stagger back into a set of mobile stairs.

Spike growls and grabs the lid off the hydrant. He swings it at her. She catches the other side of it and pulls him closer and kicks him in the crouch and then the jaw. Spike doubles over in pain and stares at her. "Bloody hell."

"You know what? It's good to be me."

"Your pay for that slayer." Spike hissed as five of his fledges comes in and attacks Buffy and Angel.

Angel tries to run after Spike as he retreats but the vampire behind him pulls him back. Angel quickly stakes the vampire and helps Buffy with the rest.

The vampires are dust now and Buffy looks back at Angel. "You okay?" He asked caressing her cheek with his hand. "You had me worried."

Buffy smirked. "Worried or scared that I was going to be electrify girl forever." She teased.

Angel just smiled. "No…well maybe." Although he wasn't going to admit he did get a rush of having Buffy's shock him. Mostly, it just arousal him, He'll just keep that to himself.

He puts his arm around her shoulders, and they walk out to find the Scooby gain looking for them. They find the kids and take them safety home.

**************************************************************************

The next morning a tired Joyce Summers woke up and head to the hall. The art show at her exhibit got done early, and she drove home four in the morning. Now all she wanted to do was check up on Buffy. She was so tired last night that she didn't time to do so.

She walked up the stairs and walked right into Buffy's room. Her eyes went wide and she had to take a double look at what she saw. Buffy had a man in her bed. She took a double look staring at the man. Isn't that her tutor from the university? Oh gosh her head was spinning, she knew something was up with them two, she just wished she said something earlier now.

Her mind was going in over drive as she finally lost it. "BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS!" she shouted.

"Mom...?" Buffy moaned, she leaned up and noticed someone was lying beside her. His arms around her waist. Oh god he stayed over and not looking over at her mom her heart started to raise.

"MOM!?" She bolted upright thanking goodness her clothes was still on.

"Love?" Angel asked groggily. "What's wrong?"

"Buffy, what the HELL is going on here?" Joyce asked.

"Mom......" Buffy looked around as Angel sat up next to her. Angel stared back at Joyce and then Buffy. This was not going to end well he thought.

"Oh God..." Joyce started. "You're sleeping with your history tutor?" All of this is too much for me right now she thought.

"What?" Buffy couldn't even remember that excuse; she had made up so many. "No...well yes. He's a student there...but were not sleeping together in that way" Buffy face blushed even more.

"Buffy your only seventeen, you better have a better explanation this?!" Joyce screamed at her daughter.

"Mom! I…..can I just get dressed first."Buffy said, lowering her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh...okay." Joyce said, beginning to back out of the room. "But when you two are...dressed, I want an explanation." With that, she closed the door.

"Oh God...this can't be happening." Buffy moaned, burying her face in her hands. "This is not the way I wanted her to find out."

Angel held her hand wondering how things got out of control so fast. Oh well at least something's will finally be out in the opening that's even if he has to get a big lecture from her mom.

This should be fun.

**************************************************************************

Thanks for all the reviews guys. I really appreciate it.

Ok what do you think? I had such a hard time writing this. I had not ideal what character to choose but finally I found one. I know some of the powers Storm has in not in detail much because it would be longer fic if I did that. I tried to shorten it but it didn't' work out so well.

So tell me what you think and if you read it….. please review.

Love reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 14

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R sight sexural content, humor, some violence

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 2: (Bad eggs, Ted) Story is different from the tv version. It's a little twisted. ( has been rebeta)

**************************************

Buffy was sitting on the couch beside her mom. Her arms were crossed and a frown appeared on her face. She didn't know what to think other than the fact she was utterly embarrassed since her mom walked in her room to find her boyfriend laying beside her. She was just glad that she and Angel had their clothes on. It would have been more humiliating if her mom found them both nude. She was also slight mad that she had to tell Angel to leave. She wanted at least a goodbye kiss but that might have been pushing it a little. She sighed and stared at her mom knowing she wasn't done lecturing her yet.

Joyce had a hard time trying to decide whether or not to ground her daughter for a week or for a year. She couldn't believe Buffy lied to her since school started. She has been seeing this boy for a couple of months now. He's in college and way older than her. She didn't know if she was thrilled about this or not. The only good thing about this was Buffy told her they haven't had sex yet, which was a good thing. She certainly didn't want her daughter to get pregnant at this age. She was way too young to have a child.

"So, you decided that since I was out of town you would just sneak to see your boyfriend whenever you can. The boyfriend you didn't tell me about?" Joyce asked slightly angered.

"No! It's not like that." Buffy protested feeling more uncomfortable that she was having this conversation with her mom. Well, she had to admit she was glad she was having this conversation with her mom than her dad. If her dad was here it certainly wouldn't end like this. It would end of her moving far away from Angel while he filed charges on him. That was probably why her mother divorced him. He was way too much of a control freak.

Joyce stared at her. "Buffy I wished you would have come and told me you were dating. It's like you can't tell me anything. It's not like I'm going to yell at you, although I might give you a lecture."

Buffy stared at her. "I'm trying……..I guess it's just hard."

"Joyce sighed and stared at her knowing that this was all here ex-husbands faults. "I'm not going to be over controlling parent like your father Buffy. You can talk to me about anything, ok."

Buffy smiled wishing she could tell her anything, but she knew that was impossible. She couldn't tell her about her being a slayer. That would just mess things up more. She could tell her other stuff but for some reason she still felt uncomfortable by the ideal.

"But that doesn't' mean you can get away doing this. Joyce replied sternly. "If Angel comes over at anytime I want to know. I don't want any more sneaking. You tell me when he's here and…… he's not aloud sleeping in your bed."

Buffy stared at her sternly wondering if these were the most awkward moments in her life. She wondered what else could go wrong.

"And you tell me where you're at young lady. And since you lied to me all this time you will be grounded for…….. a week"

Buffy's eyes lit up. "A week."

"Do we want it to be two weeks?"

Buffy crossed her arms and stared at her mother. "No"

"Well, I think it's about time for you to go to school. You don't want to be late."

Buffy could only stare at her mother wondering if she should ask her if Angel could take her to school. However, by the look in her mother's eyes she shouldn't be pushing her luck. She was just glad that she wasn't grounded for a month, or worse.

**************************************************************************

He knows this is wrong, standing there behind her house, but he wants to be there. He wants to make sure, she is safe, that she is not crying or in pain for what he's done. He knows her mom would never hurt her, but he was still afraid emotional wise. He was afraid her mother would tell her she could never see him again.

He felt like this is his fault. If he wasn't so caught up in sleeping in the most peaceful night he's ever had he would have heard Joyce walked in. Maybe it was worth it, he thought. He remembers not too long ago what someone said to him.

(Back flash)

"_You don't know what I've had to deal with. What I've done."__ Angel spoke_

"_I know what you've done. I have seen it. But guess what? You can change. I can see it. You can be a hero but you have to make the first move to make a change. __In order for moments to happen you have to take a chance, even if It is a small one." Whistler said._

_Angel thought about it and stared back at him. "What do I need to do?"_

"_I want you to see something. It's happening very soon, we'd need to leave now. You see, and then you tell me what you want to do."_

(End of flash back)

Angel smiles and wanders where whistler is now. He never did thank him. If it wasn't for him he would have never met Buffy, never of felt …..loved.

Sometimes he wonders why how he can control himself around her because there are times he wishes he could just take her away from everything. To have her in his arms every night, to live a normal life, but he knows that probably would never happen. She's not just a girl but the Slayer, and she has a duty. She has a duty to protect others from harm, and he is their right beside her. Knowing that much he promises himself she will never be alone.

He smiles as he sees the door open. He sees her arms crossed. She's agitated, he can tell. He peeks around the corner and sees Buffy turn towards him. He smiles and sees her face light up. That's what he wants to see. He likes to see her happy.

She doesn't go to him probably since her mom is there. He gives her one last smile as he makes his way to his home brooding over if he should go to the school to see Buffy, or if he should stay home and wait for her. He smiles knowing well enough he can't wait for that long, maybe he will go see her.

*****************************************************************

Joyce pulls up and stops in front of the school. She looks over to see a smile on Buffy's face wondering what made her so happy. She thought she wouldn't be happy with the lecture she had. Oh well whatever makes her daughter happy.

"When you're done with School, I want you back home. Which means: no after school socializing, no Bronze, no nothing. Not until I say so. Do you understand?"

Buffy's smirks wondering if Angel was coming to the school to see her. She really shouldn't be thinking about that now since she's grounded, but she couldn't help it. He was a part of her that she needed to have every day. She sighs wondering if her mom would let him come over for dinner. Ok maybe that was pushing it, but she could at least try. "How about if Angel picks me up from school and drops me off at home"...

Joyce interrupts and stares at her sternly. "And what would that gain?"

Buffy's stares at her and gives her that puppy dog look. "It would gain to get to know your daughter's boyfriend and to find out, he's the perfect gentlemen…….Please"

Joyce stares at her wondering where she got to act so innocent when she knows she's not. "Well……fine. However, I'm only doing this to see if you're responsible enough to come home on time"

"Yes" Buffy exclaimed happily.

"But that still means I want you home before 3:00 missy. He can come over for dinner, that's it." Joyce replies sternly knowing well enough if she doesn't come home on time she will be grounded for two weeks.

Buffy smiles as she quietly got out of the car. She gave her mom a quick kiss on the cheek and left for school. She was kind of surprised that her mom would let Angel pick her up. Although she was slight agitated also. She was irritated that her mother didn't think she was responsible enough. She would teach her she can be responsible.

*************************************************************

Buffy sits down as she tells Willow and Xander about what happen earlier today. She usually doesn't tell Xander this type of information, but he's always with Willow and the fact just to see him irritated makes her laugh when she mentions Angel. She tells them about Angel coming over for dinner for tonight and the fact her mom caught Angel in her bed earlier today.

"Wow, my mom would have freaked." Willow said.

"You slept with him." Xander asked shocked.

Buffy rolls her eyes at him. "No Xander. You know we were like taking a nap, sleeping."

"Oh with clothes on, right." Xander mocked.

Buffy glared at him. "Of course Xander, if I hadn't I would be probably grounded for the rest of my life. Other than that it was perfect."

"Oh how romantic." Willow exclaimed wondering when Xander was going to start getting romantic.

Buffy smiles and almost forgets to call Angel. "I'll be right back."

Buffy quickly picks up the phone at the library desk as Giles came forward. "You don't mind if I use the phone, do you?" Buffy asked.

Giles stared at her and smiled. "No. How are you and Angel doing?"

"Uh good. He's coming over for dinner. Mom wants to meet him."

"Oh, she doesn't know about him being a"…….

"Of course not Giles. I don't want to give her a heart attack."

"Ah no, I suppose not. Have you seen Spike any since Halloween?" He asked.

"No, I think I scared him off when I hit him with a lightning bolt." She grinned.

"A lightning bolt. Oh when you were…that character from……….That"

"X-men." She sighed rolling her eyes. "Don't you ever read comics or watch science fiction shows."

"Well…no…. My books are more interesting."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "No wonder you don't get dates. You need to mingle Giles."

Giles's stares at her. "I….I mingle.

"Oh you mean the crush you have on Mrs. Calendar." Buffy replied knowing she has seen him stare at her a lot.

"Crush…..I have no idea what you're talking about." Giles spoke walking back in his office.

She giggled at that fact as she picked up the phone. She starts to dial when she feels that tingling in her gut telling her Angel's nearby. Her eyes lit up, she places the phone back on the counter as she feels a breath on the back of her neck. "Miss me."

Buffy jumps and turns around to see Angel there. She smiles and wraps her arm around his neck. "You know if you keep sneaking up on me like that I'm going to have to put a collar on you."

Angel kisses her. "Really"

Buffy releases her mouth and smiles. "Come on I got to talk to you." She replies holding his hand. Buffy walks over as Angel sits down across from Willow and Xander.

Willow smiles and Xander frowns seeing Angel there. "Deadboy…..I mean Angel"

"Xander" Angel replies frowning.

Buffy gives Xander a stern look as she takes a seat on Angel's lap when she hears a groan. "Oh I guess someone's happy to see me." Buffy teased.

"I did not hear that….I'm blocking it out of my disturbed mind now." Xander replied. Willow just laughs.

Buffy grins as she see's Xander grabs the egg from the basket and tosses it around. Willow glares at him. "I see Willow is not enthusiastic about you tossing her youngling around." Buffy smirked

"Hay I wasn't tossing; I was playing with the child. It needs attention you know." Xander smiled.

Willow glared at him. "Yes but not too much."

Angel glares at her quite confused by what they're talking about.

"Oh it's our stupid class project "Buffy replies. About parenting, the whole 'sex thing that leads to responsibility.

Angel grins. "Oh."

"Well would have been better if I had a partner in class. This says a lot about me being a single parent for the near future." Buffy pouted.

Angel leans down and kisses her neck. "You know your already have a partner."

Buffy looked back at Angel. "True, I just felt left out in class."

Angel rolls his eyes and stares at her. "You have no reason to feel left out, just think of me."

Buffy smirked and stared at him. "Fine Fine just don't scare the boys away Angel. Some of the girls still need company." She teased.

Angel just smirked and kissed her full on the lips.

"That's enough of that." Snyder replied glaring at the two students. "We are not having a chair shortage are we? And no lip locking Ms. Summers"

Buffy looks up and signs wandering why he had to come in the cafertia now.

"Oh, sorry." She replied quickly getting up from Angel's lap and sitting on the seat beside him. Angel just glared angrily at the principal. "I didn't know there was policy of sitting on someone's lap." Buffy murmured.

"Yes there are rules Ms. Summers. These public displays of affection are not acceptable in my school. This isn't an orgy, people. It's a classroom."

Buffy snickered. "Yeah! Where they teach lunch." Angel just grinned.

Snyder glares at her. "Just give me a reason to kick you out, summers. Just give me a reason." He walks off.

Angel glares at him angrily wandering if it would be wrong to snap his neck. Oh yes he would have guilt and sorry and brood about it but still that guy had it coming.

"Is he always likes that." Angel replies.

Buffy stares at him and notices he has that glare in his eye. "No don't even think about it Angel. That is the last person you need to scare and to have him piss his pants. I would be kicked out for life…… but it would funny.

Angel could only grin while the rest of the grouped laughed.

**********************************************************************

Buffy and Angel catch up from what happen. Angel's tries to keep his eyes on the road but Buffy was keeping him hard from doing that. She kept switching radio stations and every time she leaned over part of her cleavage showed. He wondered why this was happening; he certainly didn't want to get a hard on when he walked into her mother's home.

Buffy leans back and wonder if she should ask him about something that's been bugging her, since they left school. She smiles and stares back at him. '"Angel I was wondering if you……can have kids. I'm not saying I want one now I was just wondering." She blushed a little as he stared back at him.

Angel looks at her sadly wishing he could tell her he could have kids but that was something he would never get a chance to have. "I wouldn't know. Don't... Well, you know, I, I can't, being a vampire in all."

"Oh. That's okay, um... I-I figured there were all sorts of things vampires couldn't do. You know, like work for the Telephone Company, or volunteer for the Red Cross, or... have little vampires." Buffy stares back at him knowing she did want them someday, hearing this kind of broke her chance of having this future, but she ignores that fact for now. She was way too young to think about having a child that could look like her and Angel.

"So you don't think about the future?" Angel asked.

Buffy looks at him sternly knowing she does think about the future a little but not as much. The only thing she can think about is him. "No."

"You really don't care what happens a year from now? Five years from now?"

"Angel, when I look into the future, a-a... all I see is you! All I want is to be you."

Angel smiles and wonders if that is all she really wants. He decides not to brood on it and cups her chin in his hand and pulls her in for a kiss. "I know the feeling."

******************************************************************

"So do you remember everything that we went thought?" Buffy asked walking towards her home.

Angel smirked at her. "Yes age 23, born in Ireland, lived in the US for a couple of years."

"Good." she took a glance at her watch those were ten till three. Good, she was on time. She moved closer towards the door as she noticed it was unlocked. Angel gets suspicious and stares at Buffy. They slowly walk in and look around. After a few seconds, she hears a glass fall and breaks in the kitchen and her mother cry out. Buffy rushes through the dining room to the kitchen door and pushes it open. She walks in with Angel behind her and stops in her tracks. She sees her mother locked in an embrace with and kissing a man. They break off their kiss, and all four of them stare awkwardly at each other.

"Oh, my... I'm sorry." Buffy tries to leave but Joyce stops her.

"Uh, I-I-I broke a wineglass. Y-y-you're home early." She then looks at Angel. "Hi Angel."

"Uh hi Mrs. Summers."

"Oh! Uh, this is my daughter, Buffy and her…boyfriend. Buffy, Angel this is Ted."

"Buffy just stares at him, unsure how to react."

Angel says hi and shakes his hand. He stared at him and could tell something was different about him, maybe it was his imagination. He stares at Buffy that seems not to be taking this well.

"Um Dinner will be done in a few minutes." Joyce said.

"Oh… well we will be in the living room." Buffy replies sternly as she takes Angel's hand and heads toward the living room. They quietly sit down on the couch as she stares back at Angel.

"You don't like him do you?" Angel whispers.

Buffy frowns. "Not really. I just can't believe she was dating someone and didn't tell me about it. How could she do this?" Buffy crosses her arms.

Angel smiles. "Loneliness is about the scariest thing, there is. Maybe she needs someone."

"Okay, so my mom needs a guy in her life. Does it have to be… Ted?" She whispered.

"Do you have somebody else in mind? There's a guy out there that would satisfy you?" He asked.

"Maybe my dad? Yeah, okay, that's not going to happen. Fine, fine, I'll give Ted a chance. I'll smile and curtsy and be the dutiful daughter. Do I have to like him?"

Angel grins and kisses her hand. Buffy smiles as she sees Joyce came in. "Dinner is ready."

*******************************************************

Angel sits down and takes a quick glance at Ted wondering why he didn't feel anything. No emotion, no nothing there was something odd about him. He did smell differently also he just couldn't place what it was.

Buffy stares at her mother then Ted. "So how did you guys meet?" Buffy asked.

Joyce smiles. "Oh we met a couple of days ago. He sells, uh, computer software. He redid my entire system at the gallery, freed up a lot of my time."

"Ya and I really had nothing else better to do. I was just glad to help your mom." Ted said and stared back at Angel.

"So your Buffy's boyfriend. Joyce told me that you go to UCLA?" Ted asked.

"Ah yes, I'm in my last semester." Angel replied

"Oh." Joyce seemed to be surprised by this "And what do you do now?"

"Oh I'm starting to get my license to be a private detective." He smiled delighted that he didn't have to lie about that one. He did like saving and helping people. So it was partly true.

Buffy grinned at the thought. She wondered if he really should open up his own business. It would be good for the public.

"Really." Joyce asked. "Do you know what place your be starting your business at?" Joyce asked.

"I don't know yet, somewhere close."

"Uh interesting." Ted exclaimed. "I was wondering if that was your real name, Angel." Ted asked.

"Uh No," Angel shook his head. "I was born Liam O Connor. I never really liked that name, so I changed it to Angel when a girl told me I had a face of an Angel." The truth was far from that. He did go by Angelus for while until he has gotten his soul.

"Interesting." Ted said still not sure if he really liked him.

"I like it." Buffy replied staring back at Angel. "I agree you have the face of an Angel." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Joyce just smiled realizing how much this boy loved her daughter, she just hoped he was true to his word, and that he really did care for her daughter.

****************************************************************************

After dinner and a brief talk with Angel before he left, she was on the edge. She was worried about her mom since Angel told her he smelled differently, or he didn't seem human.

Although since Ted did leave, she did feel a little better. She sat down on her bed and closed her egg diary still seeing no purpose of doing this. It was an egg it doesn't do anything. She yawns and looks at her egg in its basket on her nightstand and then turns off the light.

That night around 2:30 the egg breaks and a thin tentacle makes it way out of the egg. It makes it way over to Buffy crawling under the covers until it reaches her stomach. It places four tentacles on either side of her stomach while the middle one reaches in her navel.

*************************************************************

Buffy wakes up the next morning and stares at her clock. She yawns and shakes her head wondering why she felt different and weird somehow. She leans up to see her mom standing there.

"I just about to wake you up. Glad to see there's no boy in your bed." Joyce joked.

"Mom, please, I don't need to hear that especially after last night." Buffy huffed getting out of bed.

Joyce looked at her sternly. "Buffy, I was met to tell you earlier but after yesterday it didn't seem like the right time. And besides what's got you all cranky."

Buffy looks up. "I'm sorry mom; I guess I didn't get enough sleep."

"I don't think your egg did either." Joyce replies staring at the floor.

"Oh no it broke." Buffy replied picking up the eggshell; she then looked at it and noticed there is no yoke no nothing. "That's weird."

"What's weird honey?"

Buffy stands back up and has a sudden urge to forget about the egg and get dressed. "Oh nothing, I had better be getting ready for school."

Joyce leaves her wondering why she was acting odd well to her she always seemed to do that. Oh well she thought.

*****************************************************************

Giles heads out off his office to find Buffy and Xander and Willow sitting on the steps. "Oh! Why are you three hanging about? Don't you have classes to go to?"

"Teen health got canceled." Willow replied.

"Oh." Giles stares at them. "Buffy, you and Willow do seem a little sluggish. Are you quite sure everything's alright?"

Xander grins. "Apparently Buffy has decided the problem with her sleep is all those pesky words. You... Angel... big... smooches?"

"Shut... up."

*************************************************************

Buffy is walking in the graveyard with Angel. She had a hard time trying to think of who would kill Mr. Whitmore well. The only thing that was odd was those eggs and she couldn't find hers nowhere. Willows were fine.

Buffy and Angel looked around for a few minutes of looking for some Vamps and then they decide to stop. She was bored so she pulled Angel forward and kissed him. Buffy breaks off and pushes him to the ground.

"I really...want you."

Angel grins and notices something is different about her. He can smell it. "Ah Buffy maybe we should slow down a bit."

Buffy ignores him and kisses him. "Just a few more." Buffy smiles and Angel kisses her back while she straddled his waist.

**********************************************************************

Nearby the Gorch brothers are near as they stare at the slayer and the vampire. They had been hired by Spike to kill them. They didn't think it would be a problem with the slayer.

"Isn't that the Slayer?" Tech said

"Yep." Lye replied.

"Isn't that Angelus with her?"

"Yep."

"Well, how come she isn't slaying'? And how come he's about to make me blush?"

"Well, I don't know, Tector. And how come you'd always asking' me so many stupid questions? You should have asked Spike. Otherwise we were hired to kill them, so get your head back in the game." Lye said.

*********************************************************************

Angel rolls over as Buffy is under him now. He smiles about to kiss her again when something comes up behind them. Angel leans up as he is suddenly thrown off of her.

"Well, aren't you just the prettiest little slayer I ever did see." Lye asked.

Buffy eyes go open knowing that was not Angel's voice. She glares up into the vamps face. "Boy, you guys really never come up with any new lines, do you?" she quickly kicks her foot out sending him in the air. She quickly jumps up and see's Angel fighting another vamp near.

Lye get back up annoyed. "Alright, sugar lips. Giddy-up!" He throws a punch as Buffy blocks it and punches him in the face and crotch.

Lye leans back up slightly angered that this stupid chit is beating him. "Well, you're a rough one, isn't cha! I like that!" he hears a growl behind him and turns to see Angelus pin him against the tree.

"Who the fuck are you and who you're working for?" Angel asked glaring at him knowing he will break his neck if he looks or says one more inappropriate thing about Buffy.

Lye just sneers as he stares at Angel's vamps out face. "Boy you sure are a jealous one, but you do know how to pick a good one." Lye replies as he looks Buffy over one last time.

Angel hits him square in the jaw as he sees Buffy started to walk away. "I'm not asking you again." Angel replies.

"Damn the other one must have run off." Buffy replied looking around.

While Angel looked over to see what Buffy was doing he was punched in the face. He landed on Buffy knocking her on the ground with him as Lye quickly ran off.

"Oh, sure. They *say* they'll call. Buffy squirmed staring up at Angel. "Damn why do they run off."

Angel changed back to his human feature and stood up. He pulled her up and stared at her. "I think we should be getting you back home." Angel said.

Buffy gives him that puppy dog look. "But I want to stay with you." she said trailing her hand up his shirt. She smiled wondering where this was coming from because normally she would have gone home by now but for some reason she felt extremely horny.

Angel stared at her and took her hand and held it. "Come on, you need to get home before your grounded for a year."

Buffy frowned and followed him. "Party spoiler."

*********************************************************************

Buffy climbs in through her window as she kisses Angel goodnight. She crawls inside and is startled to find Ted waiting in a chair for her to come home.

Buffy glares angrily at Ted wondering what the hell was he doing in her room. "What are you doing in here?"

"Your mother doesn't know about this does she? Does she know you go sneak out from your window and go gallivanting about town?" Ted said.

"First of all, this is *my* room, second". She looks around to see her slayer stuff on her bed. She glares back at him. "You've been going through my things? That's my property! How dare you?!"

"I don't see how it's any difference. He raises her diary and reads. What is a vampire Slayer?"

"It's none of your business."

"Beg to differ, little lady. Everything you do is nothing *but* my business from now on."

"I think you better get out of here."

"Or what? You'll slay me? I'm real. I'm not some goblin you made up in your little diary. Psychiatrists have a word for something like this: delusional. So, from now on, you'll do what I say, when I say, or I show this diary to your mother, and you'll spend your best dating years behind the wall of a mental institution.

Buffy fumes and runs over and grabs the diary from his hand. "That's mine, and you are *not* leaving this room with it!"

*******************************************************************

Angel was right outside her window, and he could hear everything going on. And to say the slightest Buffy was pissed, and he knows a pissed Buffy was going to be doing some damage if he didn't get in there.

He leans against the window seal when he heard a slap and something hit the wall and by the sound of it. It wasn't Ted and that pushed him slightly over the edge.

**************************************************

Buffy staggers up knowing now he wasn't human. He had about as much strength as she did. "Ohhh! I was *so* hoping you'd do that." She walks up to him and punches him squarely in the jaw, and he staggers back into the open door.

Ted pushes himself upright and was about to backhand her when someone comes crashing in the window and grabs his hand.

"I don't think no man or whatever you are gets to hit a lady." Angel replies. He slightly growls at him, and he had a very hard time to push his demon face back. He wanted to rip him from limp to limp.

Ted's stares at him and then Buffy. "She needs discipline and you sneaking in her bedroom only tells me she has not learned her lesson."

Angel loses it and kicks him in the shin. Ted punches him as Buffy is just too shocked to do anything. She watches Ted punch Angel as he falls to the floor. Buffy quickly steps in front of Angel and elbows Ted in the face.

Joyce comes in order to see what the commotion was about. She sees Buffy and Ted fighting while Angel is pulling him off the floor. "Buffy! Stop that!"

Buffy punches Ted in the face again unable to stop her anger.

"Stop it!"

Angel quickly comes in and pulls Buffy away as Ted tries to punch Buffy. Angel punches him as he staggers backwards and falls down the steps. Joyce panics and quickly goes down the steps. She tries to shake him. "Ted."

She checks for a pulse, but she doesn't find one, she drops his arm and looks up at Buffy and Angel. "You killed him!" Joyce replied.

Buffy and Angel slowly look down at the horror of what she said. Angel doesn't know what to say because he felt like he needed to save her. He felt bad for what he's done. However, he knew the guy could have not been human but if there was a chance he was. He would be losing himself to more guilt of taking another life. He didn't know what to think now. Buffy held his hand and stared at him.

"It's not your fault Angel. It's not your fault."

*****************************************************************************

Buffy barely had any sleep last night. She was a wreck and Angel was more of a wreck then her. She knew Angel didn't mean to kill him, but he was just trying to protect her. And the worse part of it was her mother was not speaking her to her. She was mad well actually pissed at Angel. Well, she couldn't blame her mother really. If someone killed the guy you were just dating, you would be pissed too.

She sighed knowing that wasn't the only thing they had to deal with. Angel and her had to go to the police station. While they were there the stupid cops were trying to pin it on Angel and her, stating it was our fault and that there might be charges filed.

She sighed and got out of bed. She leaned over on the stand to get her balance when she felt like she gained ten pounds. Buffy's yawned and stood straight up as she placed her hand on her stomach. Her eyes went wide as the flatness of her stomach was no longer there. It was around very round.

She glanced down as she felt like she was going to faint. Her stomach looked like she was about three months pregnant. Her heart started beating faster thinking this was a very bad dream. She can't be pregnant she hasn't even had sex yet, what the hell. Well there were times when here and Angel fooled around but that was just fooling around. "Oh god what was she going to tell her mother. She would be very disappointed if she seen her like this."

It was still early as she looked at the clock, and she knew her mom would be up in thirty minutes. She quickly got up and grabbed the phone but only to drop it as she was suddenly in a trance. She suddenly forgot to call Angel and decides to just walk to school. It wasn't that far.

***********************************************************************

Buffy walked in with a pair of sun glasses, hoping no one recognized her. She had a slightly bigger top on and some pants. She had to find Giles to ask for help.

Buffy quickly went into the library as she has seen a hysterical Willow crying as Xander held her. Cordelia was sitting there annoyed with her arms crossed, and she didn't look happy. Well, as she walked closer she knew why she wasn't happy. She was just as pregnant as she was.

"Wow I'm glad I'm not the only one that got knocked up." Cordelia replied.

Buffy stopped as Giles, Xander and Willow stared at her.

Buffy your……"Giles couldn't form the words as she looked at her. He knew this had to be a mystical event because there was no way they could get three months pregnant in one day.

"No, don't say it Giles. I can't be pregnant. I didn't sleep with anyone."

Willow wiped a tear off her face. "Well you're not the only one, look at me." Willow said. The only person I'm with is Xander and he we haven't even …..you know."

Cordelia stared at them and rolled her eyes. "I don't care what's in me, I just want it out of me before another day goes by. Can you imagine what people will say?"

Giles ignored her and stared back at Buffy. "I think this is a mystical event. We all living on the Hellmouth."

"Yes and that helps us how." Buffy replied as she sat down beside them.

"I heard what happen last night, are you and your mom ok." Willow says.

"Yes, but she probably hates Angel, since he killed her boyfriend. Although he wasn't' human, that's what Angel told me."

Giles's opens up a text book and start reading. "Oh I think I found something." He starts to look as Xander picks up his egg; he had and starts peeling the shell off. Willow and the two girls see him and go in a panic mode.

Xander holds up the boiled egg, ready to take a bite. There's a purplish-gray creature still inside, dead from being boiled. Xander looks at it, just as he's about to bite into it he freaks out. He screams as he tosses the egg away from him. "What the hell is that?"

Giles turns around to see what the commotion was when someone hits him in the head with something hard. Cordelia drops the shovel as the other two stands up. Xander stands there in shock by what Cordelia just did. "What the hell you did that for." Xander asked when Willow grabbed the nearest object and hits Xander on the head knocking him out cold.

Buffy's stares at them in a sudden trance. "We'd better hurry we don't have much time." They leave Xander and Giles lay there as they leave the library.

***********************************************************************

A few minutes later Giles and Xander wake up. They hear someone come in and casually get up hoping it wasn't the same person that hit them over the head.

Xander rubs his head and looks up. "What are you doing here dead boy? Did you do this?"

Angel's stares at him dumbfounded. "Did what? And what are you two doing on the floor?

"I don't remember, someone hit me in the head with something." Giles replied rubbing his head.

"Oh ya it was Cordelia, I seen her." Xander exclaimed. "What did you do to piss her off?"

"Cordelia? Why would she hit me like that, I didn't do anything?" Giles replied.

Angel stared at them bickering and got annoyed. "Does anyone know where Buffy is?" Angel asked. I got this feeling, she's in trouble."

"Oh ya I don't know if trouble's the word for it." Xander said.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked.

"Well, Willow, Buffy and Cordelia are mystically pregnant." Giles replied.

"WHAT?"

"Oh ya, what you did knock them up?" Xander replied angrily.

Angel growled at Xander. "I did not touch them, and I can't have kids."

Before Xander could say anything Giles gave him that glare. "Xander please do shut up." Giles grabbed the book he was reading. "Oh here I think I found something." Giles said.

Giles reads from the book. "The mother hibernates underground, laying eggs. The offspring then attached themselves to a host, by going in the naval passage. When they are ready to hatch. they……….oh dear."

"What?' Angel asked.

"They rip open the passage way and the new creature feeds off what's left of the…. Body. The only way to get rid of the things is to kill the mother. Giles spoke.

"They rip open the naval passage? I guess they are not talking about your nose right." Xander exclaimed. "eww."

Angel was about to panic when he suddenly smells a familiar scent. "I think I know where they are." Angel leaves out of the library. Leaving a very confused Giles and Xander.

"Did he just sniff the air?" Xander asked.

*************************************************************************

Angel quickly finds Buffy and the others. They were sitting in some pool. He could see there was a pit below in the circle, there was something there. He could see it. It must be the mother he thought. He quickly walks over to Buffy when she sees him there. She stands up and glares at him. "Kill him"

Angel was surprised by her words as Cordelia came at him with an Ax. Ok this was not going well he thought. "How was he going to save them and not hurt them in the process?"

Angel quickly grabs the ax away and pushes Cordelia to the ground. He quickly runs over to the pit as Buffy blocks his passage. Angel stares at her and couldn't help to see how beautiful she was. She looked amazing with her hair down while one of her hands were lying on her plump stomach with child. Well ok not with child probably some hideous demon.

"You don't want to do this Buffy, your being possessed." Angel said as he looked down to see the one eye creature stare at him down below. Angel looked back at Buffy that suddenly lunged an ax towards him as he ducked. He quickly dodged the others around him as he seen a familiar vamp staring at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked.

Spike grins and looked at his surroundings. There were eight very pregnant girls standing there with an axe. And by the looks of it they looked pissed. Furthermore, he couldn't' help but grin at the Slayer. She was walking towards them looking very pregnant.

"Wow Angelus how did you pull to knock up the slayer?" Spike asked.

"I did not knock her up you idiot. She's processed by some demon."

Spike grinned. "Wow makes it more fun to watch." Spike replied as Buffy throws an ax at Angel.

Angel dodged it again as he seen Giles and Xander came in. Angel quickly punched Spike making him fall to the ground.

Lyle and Tector go after Buffy as she fights them. Buffy jams the pipe into both their faces and again into Lyle's gut. Tector punches her, and she stumbles toward the hole a bit, but turns around and kicks him in the chest, sending him back into some metal shelves.

Angel made his way towards the center as he is suddenly pushed in the pit by Spike. Spike laughs. "Well that's one down." he replies as he makes his way over to Buffy.

Buffy and the other's fall to the ground unconscious as Xander and Giles attend to them.

Spike sees' his opportunity to kill the slayer when something grabs his foot. "Shit." He quickly crawls away as an ax hits the ground and then a hand covered with slime comes out of the pit. Another hand follows, and Angel pulls himself up and out. He is streaked with slime and faces spike. Angel throws the axe down after killing the creature and looks at Spike.

Spike stands back up and smirks angrily. "Damn I guess it really is hard to kill you."

Lyle and Tector can't believe their eyes and leave in a scared hurry. Angel watches them go and face back to Spike. "Hay come back here you bloody idiots. Spike stares back at Angel. "Why do I get idiots to do my dirty work?

"I think you should go before I kill you." Angel says.

Spike just grins. "Why? This is kind of neat, first time I have seen that happen." Spike said pointing to Cordelia.

Angel looked over as Xander was holding a petrified Cordelia down as the creature crawled out of her naval. Xander quickly tossed it as it laid dead on the ground. "Ewww Gross." Cordelia exclaims.

Spike got a gross look on his face. "I'm glad I'm not a woman."

"Spike leave….Now." Angel demanded. "Or I'm going take this ax and"…

Spike just laughed again…. "Fine fine….. I'll leave I'll be seeing you very soon anyways."

Angel looked back at him strangely. "What is that suppose to mean."

"Dru seen something that's going to change everything, and believe me when I say it's not for the good." Spike left them with a smile on his face knowing by the end of this week that Angel won't be Angel anymore.

Angel ignores him and heads towards Buffy.

"Oh god Xander get it out, get it out…" Willow screamed. Xander quickly pulled the creature out and tossed it. "I really don't' think I ever want to be a parent." Xander exclaimed as he was grossed out by the slimly creature.

Willow hugged him. "I'm just glad I don't have to tell my parents that I'm pregnant caring your child."

"Hay you were going to blame this on me." Xander replied.

Willow just smile. 'I was just joking." She replies lying. Xander could see it and kisses her. "Liar"

Buffy quickly throws the dead creature off of her and stares up at Angel, who had that worried look on his face, and then she remembers what happen. "Oh god I tried to kill you." She says.

"Buffy, don't………it's not your fault…you were possessed."

Angel helps her get up, and they hug each other wondering why they couldn't' just stay in each other's arms forever. 'I love you."

Angel smiles and kisses her. "I love you too."

****************************************************************

Buffy leans against the window seal with a smile on her face. Everything was perfect now; Her mom and her were talking now. She was happy things were back to normal, and that she was not pregnant, especially something disgusting and slimly come out of you makes you not want to eat for awhile.

Later on that day she met up with her mom, she said the police was over today and said that Ted wasn't exactly human. She wasn't really shocked about that. They said he was a robot and that they found the perpetrators at a local business company that were doing this. They found out who they were and the charges that were on Angel were dropped. Thank goodness.

Buffy stares back at Angel who's leaning against her window seal. Angel's smiles at her intestinally as they kiss by her window. "Are you sure you're not gonna get in trouble?"

"Hey, I earned this. Besides, I'm not breaking any rules. She kisses him again and smiles wandering could this get any better."

****************************************************************************

**I want to thank for all the reviews I got. I really appreciate it.**

**I was glad everyone liked the last chapter, I didn't think it would get that many reviews. So Thanks again to everyone who's been reading this. **

**Like always what does everyone think? And Review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title****;** Forbidden Love; Ch 15

**Author****;** DreamInfinity0

**Rating****;** R Strong sexual content,

**Characters****;** Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime****r;** All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note****; **Spoilers for So 2: what's my line part 2 and Surprise.

Has been rebeta and a few changes to the end.

****************************************************************

_I cannot describe this feeling_

_Now that I've found this love_

_I'll do anything for you_

_I'm a fire, burning like a house aflame_

_I cannot move or see you fly_

_Now that I've found..._

_this love_

It was late at night when she finally made it to the bronze. She had been up all night talking to Willow. Well more like whispering because she didn't want her mom to hear her. She wasn't grounded anymore and hopefully it would stay that way from now on. So from this point on when Angel comes over, she would be downstairs in the living room because her mother prohibited her to have boys in her room. She sighed wondering why her mom had to be so difficult. She could have protested and stated Angel wasn't a boy for one and second wasn't quite human but then that would lead to all types of odd questions.

She sighed and stared into the crowd as she walked in the bronze. There were a large number of people here tonight, for some reason. Usually it wasn't this pack. She wondered why.

She scanned the area once more when she seen a pair of familiar eyes smiling at her in the corner. She smiled and wondered why he was hidden in the dark corner. If she didn't know any better she would say he was stalking her. Although she had a feeling he always did that but for some reason seeing him tonight sent a cold chill down her spine.

She ignored the feeling and walked up to her boyfriend who was casually staring at her with a glare, or maybe it was a hint of happiness. She didn't know but the only thing she knew was she was glad he was here.

"I'm glad you're here." Buffy said wrapping her arms around Angel's neck.

Angel smiled and caressed his hand across her cheek. "I'm glad you made it."

She smiled feeling that tingeing feeling in her stomach as he caressed her cheek. It surrounded her, for some reason, and she wondered if it was because she was happy to see Angel or was it something else.

She watched him as he moved his hand to the back of her head as his other hand smoothes down her back. She had to hold the moan escaping her mouth as his hard body was suddenly pressed against hers. She wanted him to wrap her legs around him and make love to her until she was in full bliss. However, she knew this was certainly not the place for that. She smirked at that thought thro.

"Do you really think you're ready, Buffy?"

She stared back at him confused and wondered why the odd question. She wondered if he knew that she wanted him, and that she was ready for that one true moment. She stared back at him as she noticed a grin that appeared on his face. He chucked then the sound was odd coming out of his throat it sounded different. Sounded sinful, wicked.. maybe it was just her.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as he suddenly took her hand.

" I want to show you something, it's a surprise. He replied holding her hand as she followed him.

Buffy was unsure at first, Maybe it was the stupid nightmares she kept getting. She didn't know she just had a feeling that there was something different about him. She followed him for a moment but lost him as his hand left hers suddenly. "Angel?",

She looked around once more when she was suddenly pulled forward by a blonde vampire. Buffy panicked as she quickly leaned down for her stake, but she remembered she forgot it at her house. Damn. Her instincts suddenly took over, and she reached out to grab his neck when he slapped her making her fall to the floor.

"How does it feel to lose slayer." Spike hissed.

Buffy angrily got up and tried to kick him when she noticed he was a lot stronger than her. He punched her and she landed on a couple of chairs. Most of the people departed now and some stayed as she noticed they were vampires. Great this is not what she expected.

She suddenly was pulled up by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body. She looked up and smiled. "Angel.".….and before he could say more she seen a stake protruding from his heart.

"ANGEL." she screamed as he turns to dust right before her eyes. Her heart goes in shock as her eyes fall to the ground as tears stream her face. The only thing left was the _**Ring of Amara **_that laid in his ashes.

She was too stunned to do anything as she sunk to her knees on the floor. Her hands were reaching for the ring when someone picked it up.

"How does it feel to lose someone you love Slayer?

"No." Buffy stands up her eyes glaring daggers at Spike. She shook her head thinking this had to be a terrible dream.

Spike smiles as he puts the ring on and moves closer to her and pulls her forward. "How about I give you something better slayer."

"And what would that be, your head on a stick." She murmured angrily. She was about to kick him when she hears a familiar laugh behind her. Spike drops her hand as a pair of hands pulls her against a familiar strong body. The man's arm wrap around her waist as his other hand pulls her chin towards him. "Hello lover."

Her heart skips a beat for a moment looking at his eyes. "Angel……..but you're….." she couldn't say the words, she just stared at him.

She hears the same laughter again. She looked up and was surprised as she sees' Angel's face vamped out his eyes bright yellow staring at her. "Angel what are doing?" she said frightened.

He didn't answer he just grinned like this was some type of game to him. She looked back at him confused, and before she knew it he had pulled her head forward and stared at her. She didn't notice this before but the crowd around her was sneering at her like, they wanted her….Dead. "Angel you're……….

"I am not your lover slayer…….I'm your worst nightmare." Before Buffy could register what was happening his fangs were in her neck. "Angel."

After a few minutes of drinking her blood, he tears his fangs away and looks at the slayer in his arms. "Was it good for you lover? I know it was for me."

*******************************************************************

"Angel." Buffy's scream's wide awake from her nightmare. She looks around and realizes she's in her bedroom. She was scared and confused by it. It felt so…...real. However, she knew for one thing this was just no ordinary dream it felt more like one of her visions. Did that mean her and Angel were in danger? Was Spike actually going to get the ring of Amara? And she still didn't understand why Angel would say things like that in her dream or when he bites her. It made no since to her. She just knew he would never hurt her. Her head flops back on the bed in frustration of why she was having nightmares instead of getting hot sexy dreams about him. Life was unfair.

A minute later her door opened, and she wondered if it was going to be worse. Her mom peeked in and walked in. "With all the screaming, I thought you had a boy in your bed….Again." Joyce said slightly smirked when she realized there was no one else in her daughter's bed.

Buffy rolled her eyes at her mother. "No, mom wait…..screaming. What did I say?" Buffy replied trying to hide the blush appearing on her face from embarrassment.

"Just…. Angel." her mom said.

"Oh." Buffy stared at her mom and seen that glare in her eyes. "No mom it wasn't that type of dream. It was a really….Really bad nightmare." Buffy said.

"Are you sure?....You're not having…..um"...

"Mom I'm not." Buffy replied knowing what she was going to say, and she really didn't want to have the sex talk with her mom. 'I'm fine Mom, me and Angel are not having any type of sexual contact….of any kind." Buffy blushed.

Joyce stared at her wondering if she was hiding something. Joyce decided to ignore it for now as she stared at her. "Fine………I'll go and let you get dressed for school."

Joyce closed the door as she walked back to the kitchen. She smiled wondering why time had to go so fast; she could still remember when Buffy was so small and innocent. She wished she was still little again. It was so much easier to deal with.

******************************************************************

Buffy was almost out the door when she heard the door bell ring. "I got it mom." She ran to it and opened it. Her face lit up.

"Angel." she wraps her arms around him. "How are you?"

"Good." He smiled and took her hand and kissed it. Joyce walked in at that moment and smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Hi Angel, how are you this morning?" She asked.

"Uh good. You don't care if I take Buffy to school do you?" Angel asked.

Joyce looked at them and smiled. "Sure…..just be home before Dinner." She replied.

Buffy stared at her and totally forgot to tell her mom, she was staying at Willows. Well not actually she was planning on staying at Angels. However, her mom didn't need to know that. "I know this is kind of late noticed but Willow wanted me to stay at her place, you know a slumber party and my birthday is tomorrow so"………

Joyce stopped her. "Yes you can go Buffy, I'll just call Willow's mother to clarify it." She smiled.

Buffy frowned. Damn she was going to have to find Willow as soon as she went to school to have her cover for her. Buffy smiled and kissed her mom goodbye before she left.

Angel followed her knowing something was up. "So what was that all about?" Angel asked as he opened the car door for her.

"Oh nothing, just a cover up so I can do my nightly job of staking vampires." She had to hold back the grin on her face knowing if tonight turned out well her cute vampire boyfriend will be staking her. She giggled at the thought.

Buffy sat in the car as Angel drove. When he parked the car at the school parking lot Buffy pulled him in for a kiss. Angel smiled and released his lips as he could see something was bothering her. "What's wrong Buffy…you seem upset?"

Buffy scowled. "I'm just worried. I had a dream or maybe it was a vision last night. I don't know but I have a bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen to you Angel."

Angel smirked and took her hand. "Nothing is going to happen to me Buffy, I promise." Angel smiles slightly wondering if it was the right time to give her this. He wanted to give it to her yesterday, but it didn't feel right. Angel reaches into his pocket and grabs the small box in his pocket.

"I have something for you. For your birthday. I... I was gonna give it to you earlier, but"…. He opens the box and shows her as her face lights up.

"It's beautiful." She replied pulling the ring out of the box. She then looked at him wondering just for a moment, if he was asking to marry her. Ok that is a little too soon for that, and she really wasn't thinking that way ahead yet. She smiled when he took her hand. Tons of thoughts were going threw her head. Oh god was he actually going to ask her for marriage. She stared at him slight nervous over what was going to happen.

"My people -- before I was changed -- they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship; the crown represents loyalty... and the heart... Well, you know... Wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody."

He shows her the ring he has on his hand. "Like this."

Buffy touches his hand, leans over and kisses the ring.

He smiles and takes the ring from the box and slips it onto her finger. Angel kisses her on lips and stares back at her. "I love you."

Buffy looks up at him and smiles. "I love you too." She hugs him wanting to tell him more about the dream but she decided not to. She didn't want to ruin this perfect moment.

********************************************************************

Buffy sat at the small table as her and Willow were discussing about her dream from last night and the fact she would have to cover for her if her mom called tonight.

"I know it was freaky, but I can't just assume that it was a vision. It could have been just a dream, well a very bad nightmare." Buffy replied. "And embarrassing."

"Embarrassing?" Willow repeated curiously.

"Yes, I supposedly screamed Angel's name, which woke up my mom. She came in my room expecting Angel in my bed."

Willow gigged." Ya I would be embarrassed too, but at least she didn't find Angel there…..right?"

"Yes, Angel was not in my bed this time. If he had been I probably would have been grounded yet again."

"Well maybe Giles would find something." Willow spoke.

Buffy looks back at Giles, who was still researching. That was so like him. She looked down and almost forgot about the ring. "Oh I forgot to tell you about the ring Angel gave me." She shows Willow her hand.

"Oh I read about those, its claddagh ring. It's like a wedding ring, they used long time ago." Willow smiled.

'A wedding ring wow. I think it's a little too early for me to think about marriage Willow. You know a high school girl and the fact my mother would not improve.

Willow smirked. "Well at least he didn't ask you. Then it would be quite unusual."

Buffy smiles. "ya that's true." She looks up as she suddenly see's Xander. "Hay Xander."

"So what's up Bufster" Xander sits beside Willow.

" Ah nothing much just doing some research on a dream or vision I had awhile back."

Giles comes out of his office as he notices Buffy and her friends there. He walks over and sits down. He looked at Buffy. "Well. I just finished the book; I think I found what you're looking for. They're called the Oracles."

"Orcles, Ores? What's that some type of cookie?" Buffy asked smirking.

"Is it the ones with chocolate chip and mint fudge?" Xander replied.

"Fudge? How about the ones with strawberry?" Willow exclaimed.

Giles rolled his eyes at the kids in front of him. "Um….No and there called Oracles not Oreos. "_They are known to speak for the Powers, and to help in shaping Fate. Their dimension can be accessed by true Champions. In order to gain an audience it requires the proper rituals and a giving of an offering."_

"Ah Wow," Buffy commented. "So that means they're good."

"Ah yes, they are gods actually. They help set the balance right." Giles spoke quite interested in it.

"Oh cool do they grant wishes to." Xander replied with a grin.

"Um no."

"Ok so I guess there is no way to meet these gods, unless we know a ritual and have an offering. Buffy replied as she stared at Xander.

Xander noticed the glare. "Hay, you wouldn't sacrifice your best friend would you?" Xander asked.

"Oh I don't think she would ever do that, right Buffy." Willow exclaimed.

"Ah hah." Buffy replied knowing he would just annoy the gods to death if she sent him there. "I also had another dream today. "I was at the bronze, Spike was there and he……………killed Angel. He then took the ring of Amara." Buffy replied

"Oh he killed deadboy. That could mean a good thing." Xander said. Willow jabbed him. "Ow"

"Oh dear. You should talk to Angel about this to make sure, he is aware if Spike did try something." Giles spoke.

Buffy ignored Xander even know she did want to slap him sometimes. She stared back at Giles. "I did that Giles but I still have this feeling something bad is going to happen. My last dream I had was months ago, and it came true. You know with me fighting the master and dying." She replied.

"Yes But you came back and killed him. That was the good thing." Willow said.

"Ya ground him up into little bitsy pieces." Xander exclaimed. "Remember."

Buffy frowned. "Yes I remember Xander. It still doesn't make me feel better. I'm going to head out." She stood up and made her way out of the library. She needed some air and some time to think.

"Well, that's not a perky birthday puppy." Xander exclaimed

"So much for our surprise party for tomorrow. I bought little hats and everything. Oh, well. I guess I'll tell Cordelia to help with the clean up." Willow replied.

"No, you won't. We're having a party tomorrow, and besides Ms. Calendar wants to come. She didn't tell me why exactly. Well I'm heading back to my office" Giles went back to his office.

Xander's stares at Giles. "Looks like Giles got himself a date, and he doesn't know it yet."

"Maybe we could give Giles a book on dating since he likes to research so much." Willow exclaimed amused.

Xander chuckles. "I say we go tell Ms. Calendar and have her give him the book. I think it would be more hilarious that way." Willow just smirks.

*******************************************************************

That night at the cemetery.

Buffy starts scanning the graveyard around her as she goes. She hears a noise nearby.

"Ok fun times over vamps." Buffy shouted. She looked around as she suddenly seen a familiar vamp nearby. He was hidden in the shadows and was leaning against a tree in the darkness. The only thing that gave it was his bleached blonde hair?

"Well if it isn't Mr. I don't have any soul." Buffy said.

Spike grinned and took a step away from the tree and stared at her. "Now is that any way to bloody treat the vampire that will kill you shortly." Spike said amused.

The only person that's going to get killed is you." Buffy replied pulling the stake out of her hair.

Spike threw his cigarette down and changed to his demon face. "Well let's get it on slayer."

Angered Buffy quickly rushes at him and does a flying kick to his chest. He falls to the ground and quickly leans up and kicks her in the gut.

He tries to kick her again, but she grabs his arm and punches him twice in the face. He swings at her with his other arm, but she ducks and catches it, too. She yanks it back as his other fist hits her sending her body forward against the tree. She struggles to pull herself up when she suddenly feels a hard body pressed against her from behind. He pulls her up and presses her against the tree. Spike presses his chest to her back and leans towards her ear. "Do you really think you can beat me slayer." He licks her ear as Buffy slams her head back in disgust. Spike falls to the ground holding his head. "Bloody hell."

"Ok, that was disgusting. Did anyone ever tell you licking someone's ear in not amusing?" She replied crossing her arms.

Spike got up and laughed. "Maybe, but vampires will take anything you give them, especially young girls that have legs and perky little"….

"Shut up Spike. Did anyone tell you you're a pig?" Buffy said.

"No not really but I wouldn't be talking. It's not like you already laid it out with a vampire."

Buffy gasped of what he said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"It means you're getting horny with my sire." He snickered. "You know I would have never thought of Angelus getting laid by the slayer. It's kind of funny."

Buffy was about to throw her stake to his chest when Angel suddenly came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground. Angel punches him square in the face.

"Bloody hell, I didn't ask to be tackled you big pouf." Spike replied holding his bloody nose.

Angel pulls him off the ground and grabs him by the throat. "What the hell do you think you're doing Spike?" Angel asked.

Spike snickered as he seen a black van pulled up nearby. "What does it look like?" Spike kicked him in the balls. It didn't affect him much as he was thrown on the ground again. Buffy smiled and walked up to him as she held her stake. 'I guess this means the end for you." She replied going for the strike.

Spike smiles as he kicks the stake out of her hand as he seen six vampires run towards them. Spike rolls back. Angel and Buffy turn as the six vampires run towards them. Angel fights the three beside him as Buffy works on the other three. Spike pushes himself off the ground and walks to the van. He watches as one of his minions Dalton comes out holding a crossbow.

"What took you're bloody so long." Spike hissed.

"Um sorry there was a small problem, but we took care of it." Dayton said nervously.

Spike grabbed the cross bow and headed towards Angel as four other vamps followed him.

Buffy turned as she heard something being shot. She heard Angel cried out.

"Angel."

Buffy turned as she quickly dusts the vampire on the left as she made her way to Angel who was lying on the ground.

Buffy ran as fast as she could but six more vamps came at her stopping her to go any further. She struggled past them but they pushed her to the ground.

Spike walked over and pulled the dart out of Angel's chest. "Take him to the van and tie him up." Spike replied to the other vamps.

Buffy watched as three vamps dragged Angel to the van. She watched Spike walk towards her with a grin. She knew right then that's what her dream was warning her about and if there weren't vampires holding her down she would have given Spike a good beating before killing him.

He smiled and leaned towards her. "How does it feel to lose slayer?"

Buffy fumed as she struggled to push the vamps away but there were too many. "I will kill you Spike if you hurt Angel."

Spike smiled and stood back up. "You can try but I don't think you will." He smiled and walked away leaving her with the six vamps surrounding her. He turned back to them. "Don't kill her i want that pleasure..... But you can break her." Spike smiled walking back to the van as he drove off.

Buffy was pissed as he left with Angel and more then so she was pissed that these stupid vampires was stopping her from rescuing Angel. She looked up as one vampire suddenly slapped her across the face.

"This is no time to daydream slayer." One vampire hissed.

Infuriated she struggled again as the two vampires on the side held her wrist together.

"You know you're a pretty one for a slayer." One vamped hissed.

Buffy had to hold back the disgust as she stared at them. 'Yes and did anyone tell you that you're not that pretty, actually not at all."

The vamp growled and jumped her sending the other two beside her to move away. Buffy panicked as her stake fell to the ground. The stupid vamp had her pinned to the ground. She quickly kicked him in the balls and grabbed the stake that was near her. She quickly thrust it in his chest. He exploded. The other five was not pleased. One tried to kick her but she quickly did a back flip and started working in a circle to dust the vamps. There was two left. She smiled at them as she did a roundhouse kick and thrust the stake in the third vamps chest.

The other vampire ran as he he seen the second vamp got dusted. Buffy frowned wondering why they always ran away. She sighed and quickly made her way to Giles knowing she needed to find Angel now. Spike had him and she had no reason to why Spike would want Angel.

************************************************************************

Cut to Spike's warehouse.

Spike walks in as his other two minions drag an unconscious Angel in. He stares up as he sees the cage the annotated one use to be in. He remembers that day clearly as he placed the boy in there and watched him burn in the sunlight. That was fun.

He makes his way to Drusilla, who is lying on the bed sick. "He wipes his hand across her face to wake her. "I have your cure." He smiled. Drusilla's face lights up. "My Angel."

Spike rolled his eyes annoyed. "Yes, your sire, my sweet."

Angel was slowly starting to wake up and noticed he wasn't in the graveyard anymore he was in some type of warehouse. Angel growled as he seen Spike and a very sick Dru.

He tried to break free from the rope that was tied around his hands. However, it was no use; it was like his strength was weakened. Whatever Spike shot him with must have been some type of tranquillizer. He tired to move again when he noticed the ring was gone. He panicked and looked at Spike.

"Great now all we need is the full moon, and you will be fully restored my love." Spike smiled as he sat by Dru. He stared back at Angel and smirked.

"Are you looking for this mate? Spike replied as he showed him his hand. He was wearing the ring of Amara.

Angel growled as Spike taunts him. "No need to get offensive sire…. I'm just holding on to it, just in case you don't survive the ritual."

"Ritual." he repeated curiously. He was really in a screwed up situation. He wished he took that dream of Buffy's serious because he had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Other than that he wondered where Buffy at was. Was she in trouble? Was she ok? Oh his head was starting to hurt from all of this.

"Yes Ritual. Dru is sick and you're going to heal her." Dru leans over and kisses Spike as she looks over at Angel. "Spike, let me have him. Hmm? Until the moon."

Spike smiled. "Find you can play, but don't kill him. He mustn't die until the ritual."

Angel shivers knowing what the crazy girl was capable of. He wished at this point he never made her insane."

Spike picks Angel up from the floor and forces him over to Drusilla. She grabs him by the throat and looks him in the eye. "You've been a very bad daddy." She slaps him across the face.

Angel angrily glares at her knowing she would probably torture him. That's what she tried to do in the past, so he knew what he was up against. Hopefully, he could manage to get himself out of this before Buffy looks for him. He knew all too well that Buffy would save him if she knew where he was, but he couldn't let her do that. For all that he knew this could be a trap for her. He sighed and hoped that somehow he would manage to get out of here.....at least alive.

***********************************************************************

Buffy was still pacing as the gang worked and researched. She was in Giles's house trying to find out where Spike took Angel and why.

Giles looked up as he seen Buffy still pacing. "Buffy I think I found something."

Buffy quickly sat down. "What did you find out?"

"Well apparently awhile back Drusilla was cursed with some type of plaque making her sick and the only cure is the blood of her sire."

Buffy froze with fear as Willow noticed. "Buffy, what is it?"

Buffy looks down. "Angel. He's Drusilla's sire."

"Man, that guy got major neck in his day!" Xander said. Willow slaps him hard on the shoulder.

Buffy became more worried as she watched Giles read. "Will this ritual kill him?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it will." I made a call to the watchers' council, and they said they had some contacts that saw Spike. He was staying in a ware house.

"A warehouse but which one?" Buffy said.

"I don't know but we must work quickly. We have five hours before the clock strikes midnight."

Willow opens her laptop and then looks over at a worried Buffy. "Don't worry, Buffy, we'll save Angel."

"I hope so because I would be lost if anything happens to him." Buffy murmured sadly.

***************************************************************8

Spike walks in as he sees's Dru putting more holy water on his Angel's chest.

"It makes pretty colors." Dru smiled.

"Dru I think he's had enough besides I'll see him die soon enough...shortly."

Angel's smirks as he decides to taunt spike just for the hell of it. For some reason, it amused him. "Should let me talk to him Dru. Sounds like your boy could use some pointers. She likes to be teased." Angel smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Spike hissed.

"Shhh! Grrrruff! Bad dog." Dru's points at Angel.

"Keep your hole shut Angelus or your death will be more painful."

"Take care of her, Spike. The way she touched me just now? I can tell when she's not satisfied."

Spike almost lost it. "I said SHUT UP!"

Angel laughed. "Or maybe you two just don't have the fire we had."

Spike grabs him by the throat and pulls a stake to Angel's chest.

"Spike, no!" Dru steps over to Spike and gently puts her arm on his shoulder and snuggles up to him.

"Oh! Right. Right, you almost got me! Aren't you a 'throw himself to the lions' sort of sap these days? Well, the lions are on to you, baby. See, if I kill you know you go quickly, and Dru hasn't got a chance. And if Dru dies, your little Fluffy of Sunny hell Farm and all her mates are spared her coming-out party."

Angel growls angrily as Dru smiles pushing his head to the pillow. "The moon is almost full, It's time." Dru smiles changing into her game face.

Angel struggles but can't kick her off as his feet are tied down. "You don't want to do this do you Dru?"

Spike smirks and kisses Dru on the cheek. "This is your cure, take it Dru, and you will be strong."

Dru smiles and before Angel knew it her fangs were in his neck. "NO."

***************************************************************************

A few moments later Spike was getting irritated. Dru was still drinking and he knew another five minutes Angel would burst into dust if she kept on. Actually, he was hoping for it and maybe Dru would forget about saving her arrogant sire.

He started to stand up when he heard two screams coming from the doorway. Spike was making his way to the door when it busted opened with a very pissed off Slayer walked in. Her eyes were blazing almost yellow and Spike smiled loving every minute of it.

"Well, hello Slayer, I think you're a little late." Spike smirked.

Dru quickly released her fangs from Angel leaving him fall unconscious on the bed. She quickly turned as she seen the slayer stand there. "Already here to spoiler my fun."

Buffy's eyes went wide as she seen Angel laying on the bed looking more dead then he normally looked. Her angered built up in her and she charged at Spike.

She kicks him in the face and then shoves him onto the floor punching him repeatedly. Drusilla quickly jumps on the slayer but Buffy throws her against the wall knocking her out.

Spike leans up and grabs her, flips her over and kicks her in the stomach. Buffy scrambles away and picks up a crate and throws it towards Spike. "Is that all you got slayer?"

"No, I got this." She quickly jumps and does a back flip landing behind him. She kicks him in the back of the knee hearing a snap making him collapse onto the floor. Spike hissed angrily as he sees her grab for the stake. He quickly rolls over and dodges the stake that was thrown at him. Buffy quickly runs towards him as she sees a beam, above. She quickly grabs it and swings it making him fly across the room as he lands into a bunch of crates besides Dru.

Buffy quickly takes this to her advantage and runs over to Angel, who was starting to be awake slowly.

"Buffy?"

"I'm here." She rubs his face with her hand and hugs him. I thought you were dead. She cried.

Angel smiles. "I told you I would never leave you. He said.

She kisses him breathily as she helps him out of the bed and stand up. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Ya, I think." Angel replied trying to think of what was last thing he remembered. Spike has the ring, oh no.

"Buffy the ring?" Angel said panicking. Buffy looked at his hand and then at Spike who was gradually waking up. "We can't, Spike is waking up. Come on"

Buffy helps him out of the room and towards the door where the gang is. Xander could you help while Giles drives.

Xander stared at her wondering why he had to help her with Angel. He rolled his eyes and didn't complain much because he knew where it would get him. He helps Angel in the van with Buffy's help.

Giles hands her a bag of pigs blood. Buffy takes it as she crawls over to the cot Angel was lying on. She quickly opens the bag and lifts Angel's head. "Here this should help you get your strength back." Buffy said.

Angel frowned as he seen Willow and Xander sitting on the other side staring at him. He shook his head at Buffy telling her he won't feed in front of humans.

Buffy rolled her eyes and stared at her friends. "Seems like he's a little shy feeding in front you two. Could you um"…..

Willow smiled as she took Xander's hand to move in front where Giles was. "Ah who ever knew a Vampire being shy?" Xander said. Willow jabbed him in the arm. "Ow"

Buffy pressed the bag against his mouth as he changed and sank his fangs in the bag. Buffy tried not to watch as she held him, but she couldn't help it. After what happened today she never wanted to leave his arms again.

***************************************************************************

_Waking up I see that everything is OK_

_The first time in my life and now it's so great_

_Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed_

_I think about the little things that make life great_

_I wouldn't change a thing about it_

_This is the best feeling_

Angel smiled as he finally awoke. He turned feeling a warm body laid next to him. She was lying beside him in his bed. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Her golden hair was down creating a halo effect on the pillow. Her black tank top showing every curve of her body making him want to pull her body forward and wrap his arms around her warm body. However, he didn't want to wake her. She was still asleep.

He gave her soft kiss on her cheek as he stood up fully strengthen. He barely even remembers making it to his house or how many bags of pig's blood he had. He just knew he was glad to be alive and back in Buffy's arms.

He quickly got a few things and set some stuff around in the room knowing she would like it. A few minutes later he went back to his bed as he laid down and pulled Buffy towards him.

Buffy's yawned as she felt Angel leaning against her back. He placed a gently kiss on her neck. Buffy smiled and turned around. "I miss you..... You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine."Angel tangled her hands with his and kissed it.

"Angel you had me so scared. I really thought you were dead when I found you." She said in a whisper as her tears began to fall.

"I will not leave you Buffy. I have loved you since the moment I seen you at Hemery School and when you staked your first vampire."

"You saw me then?" she asked surprised. "How I mean. You watched me and followed me, around since I was twelve." She laughed.

Angel looked up at her and was surprised that she laughed. He thought she would get mad and say he was stalking her. "For most of the time I've followed and protected you since then."

"Why didn't you tell me or introduced yourself earlier?" she asked softly.

Angel smiled. "I would have but you were only twelve, and I didn't want to take the chance of hanging around you then. I didn't want your parents or you to think I was some type pervert or something."

Buffy smirked. "ah ya I guess that would be kind to weird." She replied before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm glad we met when we did. Even know you were stalking me, it reminds me of when we first met"

Angel smirked as he remembered the day not so long ago.

"_Ah, heh. Is there a problem, ma'am?" _

"_Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?" _

"_I know what you're thinking. Don't worry, I don't bite." _

Angel laughed as the memories flashed before him. "Those were fun times"

Buffy smiled. "Yes those were but it doesn't mean we can have more times liked those." She replied kissing him on the lips. She deepens the kiss before she released him realizing how much she needed and wanted him. She felt like she was on fire that she needed his cold body to cool her body.

"Angel I"………..He stopped her and placed his finger on her mouth. "When you found out, I was a vampire, and you screamed. I thought I had lost you. I thought I would never see you again, or you would stake me. I never imagined we would be here. Be lovers……in each other's arms"

Buffy gently moved her hand across his cheek ",I still love you Angel even when you lied to me and when I found out you were a vampire. I couldn't imagine my life without you." Buffy was leaning forward to kiss him when suddenly noticed Angel's bedroom looked different, since she awoke.

It was filled with light. There were candles placed on the stands near the window. She looked over and found red rose petals placed on the bed. She looked up and smiled. "Angel did you do this?"

Angel smiled and kissed her hand. "Yes, I wanted to do something else for your well birthday. I know it's not been a good day for you, so I decided to make it better.

"It's tomorrow." She said. Angel cupped her hand and smiled. "Yes, but it's after midnight, so I guess you could say it's your birthday."

Buffy smiled. "I guess it is." She then looked back at the room that was filled with red candles. It was really romantic. "I really love what you done Angel." She smiled hugging him.

Angel cupped her face and stared at her. "I'll do anything for you Buffy. I'll even die for you."

Buffy leaned her head against his and looked up into his dark eyes. "I would do the same for you." She cupped his face and kissed him then.

He ran his hands up and down her back then moving up her arms. He couldn't help but want this. He could tell she was ready. Her arousal was increasing and it was sending him over the edge. He then started to nibble and kiss at her neck and then to her collarbone.

"Angel…..please……Make love to me." He released his mouth on her neck wondering if he heard right. She wanted him to make love to her. But he couldn't she didn't know what it met, that he could hurt her.

He looked back at her. "I know what you're thinking Angel. I trust you with my life. I know you won't hurt me. Please." Buffy said.

"Angel was about to say something when she pulled him in for a kiss again. "No talking….Just kiss me."

Angel as he moved his hands to her back. He then pulls the tank top over her head. He pulled her gently to the bed as he was now on top of her running his lips and tongue over her skin.

"God you feel so good." Buffy murmured.

Angel ran a kiss up her stomach until he reached the little black bra she wearied. "And you taste too good to pass up."

Buffy giggled as she smoothed her hand to his shirt. She quickly started to unbutton one by one. Angel smirked and kissed her on the lips. "No need to rush, we have all night, love"

Buffy smiled. "Yes, but I have school tomorrow but that doesn't mean I'll still be up."

"Really." He helped her with the last button as he tossed his shirt on the floor.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Buffy kissed him once again not knowing what really to do. She was too occupied as she stared at his perfect muscular chest. His sweats were hanging lower giving her a good look at his growing erection straining through his pants. Oh gosh she was getting hotter and hotter by the minute.

Angel chucked a little as he noticed what she was staring at. "Do you see something you like?"

Buffy looked up and blushed. "Maybe"….She teased. She was kind of nervous about doing this since it was her first time. However, she knew he would never hurt her but there were times that her stupid nightmares would make her think otherwise. Nevertheless, she cleared her head not thinking about anymore.

Angel smiled and laid her down while he unsnapped the flimsy bra to the side. He watched as she tried to cross her arms embarrassed. "There is no reason to be embarrassed love. Every inch of you is beautiful. Angel smiled and kissed her. She accepted the kiss and plunged her tongue in his mouth. The kiss was deep, passionate and lustful. She had that tingering feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling she she wanted more, needed to fill more of him until she couldn't take any more. A few minutes later she had to pull back to catch her breath. "That was"…….

Angel smiled. "Breathtaking"......

Angel moved his hands up her stomach until he reached her small breast. he leaned lower and placed gentle kisses across her breast and then moved lower as he sucked her left nipple into his mouth. He licked and sucked as Buffy grabbed his head forcing his mouth to her chest.

"Oh.......Angel"... Buffy was panting now, and she had a hard time not to scream out his name in pleasure. It was the most perfect sensational experience she ever had in her life.

Angel released his mouth as he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and she looked like the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He smiled as she opened her eyes. He gently ran his hand up her thigh gently stroking her inner thigh. He then gently pulled the sweats she wearied as he seen Buffy staring nervously at him.

Angel cupped her face and lay on his side. "You don't have to worry Buffy, I won't hurt you."

Buffy nodded as he gently removed the pants and the panties she wearied. Embarrassed she gently closed her legs but Angel stopped her.

"Buffy, you're beautiful. You don't need to hide from me, and you smell good." He gently smoothed his hand to her thigh. He gently stroked higher until he reached his goal.

"Oh Angel, please." she gasped, not even sure what she was asking for. All that she knew she wanted more. Her pleasure intensified as she felt something warm against her slit. Her eyes widened as she almost bunked off the bed.

"Angel!" she cried out.

He slid his hands down lifting her leg as he plunged his tongue deeper in her. "Oh, God," she shrieked a little embarrased that he was going down on her. It was to intensity to even describe what she felt like. She screamed as her body shook with pleasure. a few minutes later she panted again as her body exploded with pleasure.

Angel smiled down at her as she was still panting from the experience he just had. It was making him very hard not to take her now. She was the most beautiful thing he ever did seen.

She opened her eyes slowly as she seen him looking down at her. He gave her a smile as he plunged his finger in her again. "Oh." Buffy cried out as another pleasure rolled over her. Angel kissed her intensely. "I love you, Buffy."

Buffy opened her eyes as she looked up at him. She looked down as she noticed his pants were gone now. He was covered slightly up giving her a view of his well-built body. She breathed deeply as she watched Angel crawl toward her slender form. She noticed now his full erection in view, and she wandered for a moment, how he was going to fit in her because he was slightly big and it kind of made her nervous to look at it.

Angel senses the nervousness as he grabbed her body and rolled her over so she was lying on top. Buffy stared down at him as she felt his erection hitting her thigh. She blushed again. "You have no reason to be nervous Buffy. He gently took her hand and placed it on his erection.

Buffy smirked wondering why she didn't read up on this earlier. Well, it's not like she needed a book to tell her what to do, but still she was a little confused. She gently ran her hand over his erection, and then wraps her hand around it gently.

He almost came right then, but he held back. "Ohhhh. Buffy." He looked up to pull Buffy forward. She gently crawled up to him and lay on his cold chest. Her breast was pressed against his and realized why Darla named him Angel. He had face of an Angel. He was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

"It's all right." He slowly kissed her deeply, stroking her back, then her breast. Buffy kissed him back as she felt his mouth on her chest. "Angel please"……

"Buffy are you sure?"

She moaned as she looked at him. "Yes, please!"

He gently rolled her over and pressed against her entranced. He slowly slid along the gap, teasing her. He gently teased her moving in and out until she was squirming against him. "This may hurt a little."

Buffy looked up at him and locked her legs around his waist. "I need you Angel. Need to feel every inch of you?"

Angel reassured her with a kiss as he pressed inside halfway then in. He kissed her as he did the same thing, and then he pushed deeper in. Oh god this was driving him nuts. She was so tight and small. He felt like he was burning up, and that he needed more.

He looked into her eyes as he kept his pace slow and steady. He watched as her eyes closed and her body stirred with pleasure. He pushed forward a little faller as he gently kissed her and leaned on her shoulder. It was starting to get harder now because he needed that one thing to send him over the edge. Blood. He looked at Buffy and gently caressed her cheek.

"Ah Buffy……I need"….

Buffy opened her eyes and stared up at him. "Need……oh.... what?"

"I…need blood……yours………but I can't…it's…. just."

Buffy caressed his face and bared her neck to him. "I trust you."

Angel looked down and was surprised. "Buffy I don't' want to hurt you."

Buffy pushed him forward and kissed. "I want you, need to feel you"…..

Angel stared at her once more as he pushed all the way in breaking her hymen. He watched as her face contort with pain at first then pleasure. he kept his movements slow until he felt her legs pulling his waist forward.

"Oh....god....Angel....please"

Angel pressed his head towards her neck as his face changed. She bared her neck to him and placed her hand on his neck. His fangs slide in her neck gently.

She cried out at the pleasure and pain. She could feel everything in her being sparked. It made her came hard as he bit her. "Angel?" she cried out.

He released his fangs as he kept a steady pace as he thrust harder and deeper in her. She thrust with him wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him pushed in one last time before he came pouring in her. They both screamed as the pleasure filled them. Angel fell on her body as her heart was beating against his. He smiled wishing she could fill his, that would of been the perfect wish.

He rolled over as he pulled out and kissed her gently. "Baby did I hurt you?"

Buffy was still panting from the mind blowing orgasm she had. She looked up to see Angel staring at her worried. "I'm fine lover." She kissed him.

"That was the best feeling. I don't think I could ever get enough of you." she replied sleepy.

Angel smiled and kissed her on the cheek then he wrapped the blanket around their nude bodies. He pulls her closer until she was laying on him. Her head on his shoulder while one leg wrapped around his leg.

"I love you, Buffy," he wraps his arms around her as she was already asleep in his arms.

He smiled in true bliss that he was finally happy. For the first time in his life, he was glad he had made the decision to help her long ago. If he hadn't met her then he would have never of felt loved. Never of felt this total bliss in his heart that told him that she was the one that he would spend eternally with.

He just wished that eternally would be now and that forever with her in perfect happiness for ever would be now. However, he knew life wasn't that easy. If it was this easy he would have the world in perfect peace. No vampires, no demons. Just him and her being normal being human and staying in each other's arms forever.

That was his wish that he knew he would never get.

*********************************************************************

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising

Don't try to deny what you feel

Will you give in to me?

It seems that all that was good has died

And is decaying in me

A couple of hours later Angel awoke. His heart racing, his body trembling. He never felt anything like this before, but he knew if felt familiar. He couldn't place it. It was like something was ripping out his……..heart, his chest, his………..soul. Oh god no, he whispered as he fell on the floor and grabbed his pants.

He could hear his demon taunting him in his head. "_Don't try to deny what you're feeling, soul boy. There is no turning back now. You've woken up the demon, and I will come out and play." _

Angel quickly grabbed his pants and clothing and ran outside. He didn't understand how this could have happened. The only thing he knew he had to get away from Buffy. Anywhere far away before his demon took over. He knew what it would cost him and in the end it would cost him so much more if anything happened to her.

He was in love with her so much that if he had a stake right now he would probably finish the job and stake himself to safe her. Because no matter how much he loved her, he knew he could never put her threw the things his demon was thinking. He would kill her or worse. Furthermore the worst part of it was he didn't know if Buffy could actually face the fact, she would have to kill the man she loved to destroy the demon.

He was outside in the rain now trying to get away when he suddenly fell on his knees and screamed into the sky. That was the last thing, he seen before his eyes darkened as he fell on the concrete ground.

To be continued...

*****************************************************************

"This chapter took me awhile to write. I think this one I tried to put my best into because it was such a good episode. (Well except for the end when he turns) But the next chapter I will give you a hint of what will happen. I'll just say it's unexpected and Angel is not the only one that loses something.

I hope everyone likes this chapter as much as I do.

I have to thank Jen for telling everyone about these… thanks

I also want to thank

Princesakarlita411

annekebb4ever

angel1969

vixangel

and I want to thank everyone else that reviewed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 16 Surprise part 2

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R, language some sexual content.

**Characters**; Buffy/Angelus, Willow/Xander, Giles/Jenny, Cordelia, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 2: innocence, surprise. (Sorry it took so long. I had writers block and was trying to figure away to change the story around from the show.) Hope everyone likes it. **Story has been beta**

*******************************************************

_You didn't have to fall _

_I didn't need your tears _

_I didn't want your pity _

_Just any feeling at all would have been sufficient_

Angel smiled as he watched her lay naked in his bed. She so looked perfect. Her blonde hair was tussled, her eyes closed in peace, her chest moving up and down from that perfect beating heart of hers.

He didn't know why he was going over every detail about her because all he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and dive in that sweet throat of hers. However, for some reason since stupid soul boy mated with the slayer he feels like he can't. That he didn't want to, and that he would be hurting a part of himself if he hurt her. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him, but he knew he was not like these two hundred years ago. He never even felt that way with his Sire "Darla."He was a demon, he didn't feel love. Now he didn't know what to think. He shook his head knowing he was surely in a screwed up situation.

And speaking of his Sire he was glad for one thing that he did kill his stupid sire. The dumb bitch sure ruined his title over the years. Furthermore, if he never killed that gypsy long ago none of this would happen.

Knowing that fact he remembers the moment Angel lost his soul. He was pissed to say the least. He was the scourge of Europe not some loves bitch. She made him feel infatuated, lusted and feel things for her that he never felt with anyone else.

He sighed and wondered what he should do first. He had four hours before the sun came up. The first thing he wanted to do was go find Spike; maybe beat the shit out of him for taking his ring. But he had his mind on that little innocent slayer that lay in his bed. He had big plans for her.

His eyes were suddenly roaming her again as she was apparently still tossing maybe having a dream about something. She moved to the side, which moved the sheet exposing one of her creamy breasts. He licked his lips wandering once again why he was staring at her instead of not killing her.

He groaned wondering why fate was screwing up his life. He had everything perfect two hundred years ago. Now he was lusting after a damn slayer. He quietly walked over to the bed and sat down. _He cupped her breast in his hands as he then lay on his side placing_ soft, gentle kisses across her face, then to her neck and chest.

Buffy awoke as she felt someone kissing her neck. She smiled knowing who it was and turned towards him. She slowly opens up her eyes. "Angel?"

"Hello baby. Were you dreaming about me?" He smirked as he dipped his head to her neck and softly kissed it trying hard not to sink his teeth in.

She gave him a smile. "Maybe." She cupped the back of his head and pulled him forward. She kissed him as she felt a sudden tingeing in the pit of her stomach wondering why she felt odd. She felt like she lost someone, and that she lost something that was a part of her. She couldn't place what the feeling was, it was just an odd sensation that she felt for a long time. Now it was just nothing, it felt like she was………. ordinary. Something was surely different she just couldn't figure out what it was.

Buffy moaned as she suddenly felt Angel's mouth on her breast. She pulled him forward making him suck harder. 'Oh god….Angel….feels so good."

Angelus smirked as he enjoyed the feel of her warm flesh in his mouth. He wonders if this was the reason he was beginning to get intoxicated by her. Was it her blood or her beauty or was it just the sex? He released his mouth and slowly licked and teased her hard pulp nipple sending her screaming out his name. He then slowly vamped out as he could hear her blood pumping widely in her. It was sending him on over drive as she was still lost in the passion. He smirked and decided to just get a taste of her as he pulled her forward and bit her right above her breast.

Buffy's eyes went open from the moment his fangs touched her skin. She screamed as the pain and pleasure were filling her. She moaned for a few minutes until he let her go. When she catches her breath, she gently opened her eyes to see his face had changed to his human feature.

"Angel, what are you doing," Buffy drew in a quick breath and stared at him. Her heart was beating faster as she suddenly felt fear go thought her. She usually would never feel this way with Angel, but now it was different. Now she felt frightened and scared. Buffy finally moved away and gave him a dirty look. "That hurt, why the hell you did that?" She replied covering up her chest.

Angelus snickered and gently touched her face, but she jerked away from him. "You have a lot to learn about vampires sweet cheeks. We love blood and sex; it's what we live for."

Buffy frowned wondering when Angel got so blunt….Usually he was shy. "Well, not so long ago you were shy on talking about the subject, and you hate showing me your demon."

He didn't answer her, he only snickered again. And she swore she has seen his eyes turn darker. Was there something wrong with him? "Angel what's wrong you seem…..different.". She asked.

"Nothing's wrong Buff." He smirked pulling her forward smelling her sweet scent of perfume on her neck. "I've been thinking Buffy. I've been thinking about the future, about us, spending eternally together. What do you think about that?"

Buffy moved away and stared at him still confused by what he did and now his sudden off the wall question. "Eternally?" she repeated.

"Yes Buff. As in you beside me forever as my wife forever until death?" He asked.

Buffy was confused once again why he was asking her this question. "It's impossible for me to be with you for eternally, I'm a slayer you're a vampire. I don't have that luxury even thought I would love to stay in your arms forever."

"I was hoping you said that." Angelus smiled as he practically rolled her over and pinned her to the bed. "Angel" Buffy panicked as she has seen his face changed once again.

Angelus smiled and cupped her cheek. "Don't worry lover. You will soon join me in a new world. In a world where you can do anything you want, after all this is what you want." He smiled and then sank his teeth in her neck.

******************************************************************************

Giles was asleep when he suddenly heard someone creep up the stairs. It startled him as he quickly sat up and grabbed the small dagger that laid across his bedroom stand. He knew he never gave anyone his house key so whoever it was probably breaking in. Maybe it was an intruder someone trying to rob him. He didn't know. He slowly walked behind the door and held the dagger in one hand as he waited to catch the intruder.

He could tell whoever it was light weight and slowly creeping up the steps trying not to make any sound. He heard the door crept open.

It was dark and the only light was from the moon coming out of his window. He watched as the door opened as a slender form stepped past the door and that's when he lunged. He gasped the intruder to turn them around when he tripped making them fall to the bed. Damn bloody carpet. He thought. He was going to get that fixed.

He slowly opened his eyes and quickly moved away embarrassed to find who he was staring at. "Oh dear I'm so sorry Jenny, I didn't hurt you did I? He stared down at her as her hair was tussled. God she looked beautiful he thought.

He quickly moved off of the bed as he dropped the dagger on the stand as he helped her up.

"Is this how you greet your female guest Giles?" She joked then she looked at the dagger and cross. "Did you think I was a vampire? You should know vampires can't come in, unless invited."

Giles stared at her as he was about to stutter to form a reasonable answer when he realized why she was creeping at his house at night. "Well, I would say the same for you. Do you creep in strangers homes at night?" Giles asked. "Wait, how do you know about Vampires?" He asked curiously.

Ms. Calendar smiled. "Ah I know a lot about them." I'm sorry to wake you; I had to tell you something that is very urgent and that current wait."

Giles smiled at her wishing she could tell him later. He was still tired from work but that didn't mean he wasn't happy to see her. "Ah ok what couldn't wait until morning." he yawned.

Ms. Calendar stared at him and could tell he was going to be mad at her. She lied to him about who she really was. She even started to like him until her uncle came to town and told her what will happen.

"I came here to tell you that I'm not who you think I am. I am Janna of the Kalderash gypsy clan, which had cursed Angel with his soul, years ago. And I'm afraid he is going to lose his soul once again."

"Whh…What?" Giles asked shocked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, but I had too with the information I just found out."

Giles was too stunned for words. He knew her for a couple of months now. It's not like they dated, but still he felt like there was something there and now to know this. He didn't know what to think. "What did you found out?" He asked.

"That your slayer is in danger?"

Giles's eyes went wide wondering if anything was sacred anymore. How did she know about Buffy or slayers and vampires?

"I know what you're thinking Giles. I'm not lying…I would never lie about something like this. I was sent here to help you and to keep an eye on Angel. We must hurry and find Buffy before it's too late." Jenny said.

Giles didn't say anything for a moment until he realized what she said. His slayer was in trouble. Buffy was in trouble. "How much time do we have?" He asked as he grabbed some clothes from the closest.

Jenny looked at him. "I don't know."

Giles looked up at her with worry. "Then we'd better hurry."

****************************************************************************

"Angel no……."

"He released his fangs annoyed by the slayer squirming underneath him. 'Why not Buff? You don't want to admit that you hate being normal, hate being slayer. Just let me give you this life, this life that we can have together."

Buffy stared at him in shock. Was he really trying to do this to her? Was he trying to change her into a vampire and soulless demon? She freaked and started to push him away. "No"

Angelus grinned and gently pushed her neck to the side baring his fangs. "Buff your making this harder if you don't corporate." He sneered.

"No, I don't want to be a vampire and some soulless creature." Buffy sobbed.

Angelus smiled loving the tears pouring off her face. "But being soulless means freedom Buff. You have no fear, no morals, and no soul. It's better this way." She shook her head but Angelus pulled her forward his fangs sinking in her neck again.

Once again, Buffy tired and tired of push him away, but her limps were getting weak and her strength was not what it used to be. She was lost and in a confused battle as he was slowly draining her life away. She then looked when she noticed he released his fangs from her neck. She looked up to see Angel bite his wrist and force his bleeding wrist to her mouth. She closed it, shaking her head trying anything to stop him from turning her. Angelus snickered. "Buff It will be better this way." He replied gently taking her jaw and forcing her mouth open as some spilled in. Buffy coughed as some went down her throat. The next thing she felt was her body wanting more. She froze startled to feel this pull pulling her forward. She was about to force his wrist to her mouth when Angel was suddenly thrown off of her by some unknown force.

Buffy quickly grabs the blanket as she seen Jenny and Giles come into the room. She wiped the blood away from her neck as her eyes started to get blurry. She looked at Giles realizing he had a stake and a cross.

"G...Giles, Jenny, what are you doing here?"

Angelus slowly got up off the floor quite pissed. He looked up to see Buffy's watcher and the woman that was near him. He could smell power coming off of her and wondered who she was. He grinned as her face knowing she was slightly familiar than he got a whiff of her scent knowing she was a Gypsy. Angelus growled. "Damn I thought you were the last of your kind. Guess I was wrong gypsy."

Jenny stared at him well ignoring him actually. She was still reading the spell from the book to place a protection on Buffy.

Buffy glanced at Giles, who had a cross and a couple of stakes. Jenny had a stake and she was saying some weird language. Buffy panicked wandering if they were trying to kill him. She knew something was wrong, but it's not like he was evil right. "Giles don't."

Giles looked at Buffy and walked to her. She looked awful and very pale. He looked back at Angel wondering how could he do this to the girl he loved. It was hard for him to believe what Jenny told him until he walked in order to see Angel draining Buffy. At that very moment, all he wanted to do was kill the bastard right then but Jenny told him there might be a way to get his soul back. Giles knelt by the bed and stared at his slayer as he noticed she was losing conscious fast. "Buffy we need to get you to a hospital now." He said worried.

"Nnoo."Buffy shook her head and scrambled to the side of the bed to get her clothes.

Giles shook his head knowing she was going to be hardheaded about this. He just wished she would do, what was right? Giles looked over to see Angelus stalking towards Jenny.

Buffy quickly placed her clothes on under the sheets, and then she tried to stand to look at Angel, who was growling at Jenny. "Angel stop this. This is not you."

Jenny stared at Buffy when she was finished with the protection spell. She knew she would be heart broken by this and the fact she couldn't help to feel bad for the young girl. She was only seventeen and had fallen in love with a vampire. Life really had a way of screwing over young people life, she thought. "Buffy he's not Angel anymore. Your Angelus..Right?" Jenny said staring at him.

Angelus growled and paced in front of her wishing he could rip her throat out for not finishing this perfect moment of turning Buffy. He wanted her all to himself but now once again another gypsy stopped him from his plans. Damn her. He stared at Buffy and then at Jenny. "You're right I am Angelus, at last."

Buffy didn't know what to think. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Angel, there must be some part of you inside that still remembers who you are." Buffy pleaded, hoping this was just a very bad dream.

Angelus snickers. "Dream on, schoolgirl. Your boyfriend is dead but I could send your soul to him." He smiled. "Well not after I drained you and turned you."

Buffy was holding the tears in as she stared at him. She couldn't believe he was saying this to her, and it was her birthday. She had to practically turn away to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ah poor Buffy, the innocent slayer finally realizing what the real world is really about." Angelus snickered. "Now there is no reason to cry Buff. I still want you as my mate…….. After all we all bonded together." He smirked.

Giles was surprised hearing this. That his slayer was bonded with Angelus, the scourge of Europe. What the hell was he talking about? He looked at Buffy hoping she did not bond with him. There were consequences that he heard of a slayer doing that with a vampire. He would have to have a major talk with her after all of this.

"Move and leave demon." Giles shouted. "Leave now."

Angelus only chucked more. "I don't think so Rupert. This is my house you know."

"Buffy was so upset, she needed to leave, any place but here. She quickly moved toward the door when she suddenly fainted. Giles quickly caught her and picked her up in his arms.

Angelus growled at him as he tried to reach for her but was thrown on his back from the spell again. He sat up angered and stared at Jenny and Giles that had Buffy in his arms.

"This will not be the last of me. I will take what's mine." Angelus growled furiously.

Jenny only grinned as she opened the door for Giles. "You will not hurt her or touch her ever again." Jenny replied.

Angelus only sneered as he stared at her. "So you say that for now, until one night when your all alone I'll be there waiting to snap your neck like I did to your ancestor.

Jenny glared at him again but this time with anger. "Only this time It's in the modern world and believe me your have to do a lot more than smile at me to get me to go anywhere with you. And if you don't watch it, I might have to find that soul of yours and stick it where it belongs. She smiled and turned to Giles.

"Jenny we must leave." Giles said pulling her along.

Angelus growled as the door shut on him. He was pissed and not just from the fact they took his mate. That damn gypsy was the one that really pissed him off, she threatened him and told him she would shove his soul back in him. That bitch, he thought. No one threatens Angelus. If he ever got his hands on her, he would slowly kill her in the most painful way.

He slowly made his way to the bed and picked up his shirt…well more like Angel's clothes. He hated what he wears. He had to make sure to stop at a store and get some leather pants and a blood red shirt. That was always his favorite and besides the fact he had to go and find that ring of his that Spike took. He surely would need that in a couple of hours.

He grinned as his mind went back to Buffy. He just knew he wanted her to be by his side forever. And that she would be his dark queen for eternally. He didn't care what the consequences were he just knew his old family would be reunited with a new one, and that he would rain on darkness on Sunnydale and rule for eternally.

*******************************************************

Buffy wakes up and stirs in her bed. She looks around and notices she's not at home she's in a hospital. Oh god I hate hospitals I need to leave, she replied. She takes a deep breath as she wakes up and notices she doesn't have any pains and aches like she did have. She took the tube out of her hand and quickly got a bandage to stop the bleeding.

She sighed and got out of bed noticing she was just in a night grown. She then looked over to see a pair of pants and shirt lying neatly on the chair beside the bed. She Smiled and went over and picked them up. She quickly looked over the door and then slid the pants on. She then took the grown off and then placed her top on. She walked over to the door and before she was suddenly greeted by a female doctor.

Buffy frowns. "Ah..Hi"

"Now where do you think you're going Ms. Summer?" Dr. Wilkinson says.

"Ah out for….Some caffeine. You know to keep my daily strength up." She grinned.

"Ms. Summers you could have died last night and to see you up and walking around is a miracle. However, I still want you to stay here. We have to make sure that you stay better."

"But I feel better and…. Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door."

"May we come in?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Please!" Dr. Wilkinson said. "Maybe you can keep our patient from bolting. Please try to Rest! Hmm?" The doctor left as Giles, jenny, Xander, Willow and Joyce came in.

Buffy was surprised as she has seen her mom come in. She hoped that the mark on her neck wasn't noticeable.

"Buffy I was so worried. Giles said you were attacked by some animal." Joyce said gently hugging her daughter.

Buffy looked sternly at Giles knowing he called Joyce. Damn it she was going to have to think of an excuse fast of how she got attacked. She couldn't be possible tell her the truth that her boyfriend was the one who did this. Just the very thought of her thinking about what happened made her want to curl up and cry, but she didn't. She could handle or more so she would figure out something.

Joyce lets her go and stared at her as she could tell she was sad about something.

"Flowers for the birthday lady." Xander said holding a couple of red flowers.

Buffy looks up and smiles at her friends. She takes the flowers. "Oh that's right my birthday…..thanks Xander……it's been ah"

Joyce stared at her again and noticed the sad face. "Buffy I know this must be a terrible day for you, but I promise it will be better, ok honey."

Buffy gave her a fake smile and sat down on the hospital bed.

"Don't frown Buffy. I promise to bring you a big cake and a full room of balloons when you leave here. Maybe if you stick 'em in water, maybe they'll grow." Xander joked.

Willow grinned and walked over nervously. "Not to be outdone...but" she sets Buffy's books on her stand.

"ah….Homework!" Buffy frowns.

"It's my way of saying, 'get well soon….and I did all your assignments. All you have to do is sign your name."

Buffy smiles. "Chocolate means *nothing* to me. Thanks Willow."

Joyce smiles as Willow noticed. "I …I don't do that all the time only on special occasions." She smiled sheepishly.

Joyce smiled and looked over at Buffy. "Mom I want to leave please"…..

Joyce smiled and kissed her cheek. 'Fine I'll see what the doctor says, and I'll sign the papers if they're fine with that. I'll be right back."

Buffy waited until Joyce left. Then she looked at Giles. "Giles we got a major problem."

Jenny stared at her and felt tensed at what happened that night. They could be all slaughtered without a slayer. Especially with Angelus roaming around, no one could be safe.

"What problem?" Giles spoke.

"Well besides the fact Angel is evil…. He tried to….Turn me. And Spike has the ring of Amara."

"Wha…what. Angel's gone evil." Willow said surprised.

"Are you sure?" Xander said surprised.

Buffy looked at them. "Ah well there is the part of him being weird and the part where he bites me and tries to turn me. Ah I think that is a defiant yes."

"What are we gonna do?" Willow said panicking.

"I'm leaning towards blind panic myself." Giles murmured.

Jenny rubbed his shoulders. "Rupert, don't talk like that. The kids."

Xander stared at them and snickered."I guessed that talk with Ms. Calendar worked." Xander whispered to Willow.

"I'm sorry. It's just that things are bad enough with Spike and Dru and now Angel crossing over. I-I-I wasn't prepared for that." Giles said.

"None of us were, but hopefully I can do some research and find a way to get his soul." Jenny said. "Which is possible?"

"You can do that." Buffy said. It then suddenly dawned on her wandering how Giles knew where to find her. "How did you know I was at Angel's?"

"Oh actually um." he looked at Willow then at Jenny. "I had some help from Jenny and Willow."

Buffy looked at Willow. "Well, for this once I'm glad you did tell Giles where I was at. I could have been"…..

"Gobbling for apples?" Xander joked

Buffy rolled her eyes and stared at Giles and Jenny. "So how did you do that protection spell? That was some good mojo?"

Giles smiled and looked at Jenny? "It was all Jenny; she knew what was going to happen and helped. She knows some magic."

"Oh cool." Buffy said.

Willow gets excited. "Oh could you teach me. I really want to learn."

Jenny smiled. "Um maybe…. It can be quite dangers."

Willow frowned.

The next couple minutes, Jenny explained who she really was. That she was a member of the Kalderash clan. That her people were the ones that cursed Angel with a soul in 1898. They also added a clause that stated if Angel had one moment of perfect happiness, he would lose his soul. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was prohibited to tell because of my people. They wanted me to just watch him."

"Well, that's absurd." Xander erupted. "Why include the clause and not tell them about it?"

"Well at least we have an explanation now," Willow pointed out.

Buffy stares at her in surprise. She didn't know if she was mad or pissed that she kept this from her for two weeks now. However, she was quite happy that she had a way to get Angel's soul back.

"You knew all this time." Buffy said. "So you just spied on us and used us to"…

"No." Jenny stopped her. "Believe me, I wanted to tell you. I really wanted to but I had a job to keep it a secret just as you have your slayer job."

"Then what changed your mind?" Buffy said angered.

"Because my uncle told me something bad was going to happen today. He told me about the clause, and I knew you and Angel were going together so"….

"You presumed today he was going to turn evil and"…Buffy couldn't even get the words in. Her emotions were staring to get to her. She looks down sadly.

Willow notices and goes up to go to her. "Are you okay?"

Buffy shakes her head 'no'. "I should have' known. When I saw him at the mansion and the dreams and nightmares I kept having."

"Nightmares, dreams?" Giles asked. "What were they about?"

"Of him turning me into…."

"Buffy, it's not your fault." Jenny said. "Something must have triggered the clause." She said knowing well enough what it was. She could remember when they burst into the room. Buffy lying under Angel with no clothes on. She had a pretty good idea, but she was keeping her mouth shut since it was no one else's business.

"Wait a minute." Xander replied suddenly realizing what the clause met. "If Angel lost his soul last night then that means he had gotten a moment of perfect happiness. Do I want to know what caused the perfect happiness? Xander glared at Buffy."

Buffy frowned realizing Xander's question and then it dawned on her what did happen last night and what broke the clause. She bites her lip realizing this was her fault. That sleeping with Angel made him turn evil. She quickly stood up as the tears started forming on her face.

"Xander, shut up." Willow hit him in the arm realizing the answer to what happened.

"Ow, sorry."

Giles stopped Buffy going towards the door. "Buffy, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is. "She cried.

Giles couldn't believe what he was hearing, she was caused of it. However, it wasn't her fault it was just…he wished at times when he first met Angel, he would have saved her from this heart break. It was killing him to see her like this. He opened his arms as Giles hugged her. "It's going to be all right Buffy. I will find a way to make things better."

He sighed as he stared at Jenny wishing for moment she would have told him sooner. It makes him wonder if he should trust her now. He smiled down realizing how much Buffy met to him. She was like a daughter to him that he never had and knowing that he would certainly help her in any way he can.

**************************************************************************

Spike comes back from his hunting as it was starting to get daylight, which was a plus because he was excited to try that new ring of his. Spike leans over as he sees' Dru starting to wake up, He leans over and kisses Dru on her cheek.

He sees' Dru looking at the ceiling laughing. "Did you see something Dru?" Spike asked wondering if she seen the future."

"Everything changing Spike, our family will be reunited once again." She laughed again.

"What do you mean pet?"

Dru laughed again and sat up to stare at Spike. "Daddy's coming and……. He's bad." She giggled.

Spike stared at her wondering if it was one of her moments when she's not all there. He had blamed his stupid sire for driving her nuts. The thought just makes him want to go find him and kill him.

"Dru I don't think our sire is coming back, unless you mean that stupid pansy that likes to be the hero."

"Spiky Spiky….don't you realize as long as there is injustice in the world, as long as scum.... like you is walking... I'll be around?" Angelus steps out of the shadow and glares at him. He then steps up to Spike who was getting up and walking towards him with a stake. Angelus just laughs wickedly. "I really hope you don't even try something like that Spiky. I would think you would learn your lesson from last time when you had a stake. It makes me remember all the times I had to punish you for your arrogance."

Dru laughs and walks over to Angel. "Daddy you've come home."

"Dru he's not Angelus" Spike sneered wandering what type of game he was playing. Spike glanced at Dru who was dancing and then looked back at Angelus that suddenly had grabbed him by the neck. "I think you need to show some respect boy and some recognizing when your sire is around?"

"You are not my sire you big pouf." Angelus eyes glared yellow, and he pummeled him sending him two feet in the air.

Spike leaned up wishing he didn't' say that because he could tell now he was Angelus. His eyes were golden and darker, nothing like Angel. He growled more knowing if didn't do something quick he would be in for a lot of pain for calling him a pouf. "If you call me a pouf again I'm going to use one of your ribs to beat you with."

"Bloody hell you really are back. No more of this 'I've got a soul' crap?" Spike quickly stood up before his sire moved towards him.

"I was going through a phrase and besides, I came here to see you two of course and to get something that you took from me." Angelus glared at him and grabbed his hand.

"Hay." Spike glared at him angrily. "You know you could just bloody ask?"

"Ya right Spiky, we all know how you get when I try to get my stuff back from you. It leads to one of us being painfully tied to a chair. Do you remember?" Angelus asked.

Spike rolled his eyes and stared at him, as Angelus took the ring off his finger. "It means you don't like to share either." He murmured.

Spike looked over to see Dru spinning around the table. "Everything in my head is singing Spike! We're family again. We can hunt………..and play." She growled as she placed her nails on his cheek, scratched him and licked the blood away.

Angelus snickered at Spike. "Ya I remember a time you didn't like me having Dru, until we both had to teach you a lesson. Don't you remember Dru?"

Dru snickered and cupped Spike's chin. "Yes and what fun we had." She giggled.

Spike sneered. "Well it's not the 18th century darling. Thank goodness and besides I like it a lot better the way things are now." Spike grinned and pulled Dru to him wandering if Angelus was going to piss him off by taken Dru away from him again. He still remembers the day he caught Dru and his sire shagging. He was so pissed he wanted to kill him but of course the bloody bastard tied him to a chair while he made him watch Dru and him shag. That was the most depressing moment of his life.

Angelus grinned and agreed for once. He did like it very much in this century because of a certain blonde.

"So are you going to tell us how it happened? It must have been something tragic to lose your soul." Spike asked.

"Oh let's just say the slayer and the soul kind of got frisky together. In the process lost the soul." Angelus laughs.

"You're telling me that you lost your soul by shagging the slayer." Spike laughs. "Maybe I'll find this slayer and give her a test ride. Maybe she'll get rid of this"…..

Angelus growled and stopped him by grabbing his throat. "You will not touch the slayer Spiky. I'm the only one that will be touching her so don't get any bright ideals, unless you want your balls cut off." He throws him on the ground.

Hay I bloody didn't mean I was going to shag her, you idiot, I just met she should suffer for killing our kind any way possible. He glanced at Dru as she had that jealousy look in her eyes. "I would never cheat on you Dru." Dru growled and stared at Angel.

"Well spiky you don't have to worry about that. I'll be taken care of the slayer in good time."

"Really and what do you plan to do all mighty one."

Angelus growled and slapped him on the head. "You just worry about you and let me worry about the slayer. I have very big plans for her."

"Well, since you have that nifty ring. Why don't you go and pay a visit to her friends? Maybe we can make a full feast of her stupid friends and her bloody watcher too." Spike replied.

"Maybe but we got bigger problems Spiky. "We got a gypsy that needs to be taken care of first." Angelus said.

"A gypsy, like the ones you killed. Shouldn't really be that hard to snap her neck? Or do you need me to remind you how we kill." Spike joked.

Angelus slapped him on the head again. "Don't mock me boy."

"Ow would you bloody stop that." Spike glared rubbing his head. He moved away from Angelus and took a seat beside the table. Dru snickered and sat on Spike's lap.

"Well stop acting like a child. I have big plans for this family, and I don't want anything to mess it up." Angelus glared evilly at his chide.

Spike stared at him wondering if it was a good idea to even come to Sunnydale. He really didn't want to see Angelus this way because he knew there would be lots of pain in his plans. It usually did when they tried to take out a gyspy or a watcher. However, the thing that scared him was this Gypsy. He certainly didn't want to get in her way and have a soul stuck in him. He really didn't want to be like that stupid pouf. He liked being evil too much.

*******************************************************************

Buffy goes to back to school the next day, although her mom wanted her to stay home and rest. She told her mom, she couldn't and wanted to hang out with her friends. Although the main reason was she wanted to get away. She was afraid Angel would find her. She couldn't bare to see his face not now.

After class Buffy went into the library to find the whole place decorated. She walked in a little faller as her friends popped up out of their hiding space. "Surprise"

Buffy smiled. Giles and the rest of the gang were there. There was a cake on the table that had happy birthday Buffy.

"Guys you didn't have to do this." She smiled.

"We wanted to." Willow said as she went to hug her. "We wanted this day to be perfect."

Xander walked beside her. "Ya we couldn't just forget about your birthday Buffy. It's special."

Jenny was there and gave her a brief smile. Buffy smirked back still not sure if she should trust her. Jenny walked towards her and gave her a small package which felt like a book.

"What's this?" Buffy asked.

"A gift to tell you how bad I felt for what I had to do."

Buffy opens it. It's a book that reads "Restoration of the soul."

"I hope it helps. My uncle had given it to me."

Buffy smiles. "Thank you."

Ms. Calendar smiles as the door opens to reveal Cordelia holding a small package.

The gang stares at her in surprise. Giles just glares happily that she came around.

"Ok I know I don't like you much but here." Cordelia hands her a gift.

"You're giving me a gift." Buffy looked up at her in surprise.

"Well you did save my life more than once so it's only fair." Cordelia said.

Buffy smirked and opened it. "It was a small bag of face and hair products."

"See now you can use this to better up yourself." She smiled. She turned to Giles. "Can I go now I have cheerleading practice?" She grumbled.

Giles nodded hoping Buffy didn't find out that he has gotten Cordelia to come here. And also he was hoping Mr. Snyder wouldn't interrupt. That was the last person Buffy needed to see.

Buffy looked around once more and stared at Giles knowing this was his doing, but she didn't say anything. She was just happy to be here. She placed the bag down Cordelia gave her.

She looked around as Xander turns on the small stereo. He starts to dance as Willow laughs at him. Buffy smiles feeling happy for once, she just hopes it stays this way.

**************************************************************

_Falling down_

_Darkness surrounds me_

_I open my eyes_

_I bow my head and cry_

Later that day when everybody was full and exhausted Buffy sat down to mope about Angel. Ms Calendar was helping Willow with the spells in the book while Xander was playing with a piece of paper. Giles was into his book so much that he didn't notice the small rolled up paper thrown at him.

Buffy smiled As Xander thrown another paper cracking him on the head.

Giles finally noticed and stared at Xander. "What's the matter Xander for you to disturb me in my reading?"

"I was trying to get your attention G man." Xander smirked when Giles frowned at the name. "I was wondering about Angel. I mean if he gets the ring from Spike shouldn't we be thinking about a plan if he oh happens to come here and kill us all." Xander said.

"Well, that is a good question Xander which is what I'm trying to find out. I can do a protection spell in a person home banning them but not in public places I'm afraid." Giles said.

"Great, maybe this is not a good idea to go to school anymore." Xander said.

"Well I can try that Spell I used earlier maybe banning them from coming in this school." Jenny said.

Giles agreed. "That could work."

Buffy and Willow look at him concerned still. Xander just frowns hoping he didn't have to meet dead boy especially him being all evil and all. He read a few things in the watchers diary about him and he certainly didn't want meet him.

Willow and Jenny start reading the books more when they came across something. "Oh this can't be right can it." Willow panicked.

"What?" Buffy and Giles said.

Jenny rereads it. "Oh dear I had no idea this was mentioned in the clause."

"Buffy was agitated now. "What? What does it say?"

"It states if Angel ever had a moment of pure happiness, he would lose this soul"….

"Yes we know that." Buffy states trying hard to forget it.

"I know but there's more. It says if the person he fell in love with was his enemy, they would suffer a same fate." Jenny placed the book down not knowing that part. "I never knew they placed another clause to his fate. I'm sorry Buffy."

Buffy stared at her not knowing what to say. "What does it mean I will suffer the same fate? I haven't lost my soul so ……"

Giles stared at Buffy as he suddenly noticed what it could be. "Buffy had you staked or fought any vampires since last night?" He asked.

Buffy stared at him. "No, Why?"

Giles didn't want to say it. He couldn't believe this could have happened; oh everyone's life would soon be in jeopardy if this was the case. They might all be dead if this was true. He was starting to panic.

Jenny stared at him as he was starting to scare her. She had a pretty good idea what it met but looking at Giles was making her get worried. He was paler than usual and didn't know what to say. Jenny stood up and walked over to him. "What's wrong Giles?"

Buffy was starting to get impatience when she suddenly heard something bump against the book shelves. It was laughter and her stomach tensed at the feeling and familiar sound in the library. She stood up and grabbed a stake.

"Buffy what is it?" Willow said. Xander was up besides her starting to get nervous. She turned to Giles, who was starting to get paler. "Giles what is it, Tell me?"

"Tsk, tsk, now I wouldn't do that now Ripper. I want to tell her that surprise." Angelus said stepping away from the book case up above.

Everyone scrambled for some weapons when they heard the voice. Willow had a pencil, Giles had a cross even know he was trying not to panic that his worst fears were coming true. Jenny was beside him trying to think of the best spell to make. Buffy had a stake, and Xander grabbed a crossbow but had no load in it.

Angelus smiled down as Spike and Dru came out of their hiding spots. "I was wondering how bloody long we would stay there. It was starting to get boring." Spike said.

Buffy's heart started to rise as she realized there were three very power vampires in the library with them. She was surely screwed. It would be a miracle if she could kill them all.

Angelus smiled down at the stairs and then leaped over the railing. He landed with grace and looked at his precious slayer. The fear was starting to intoxicate him. "I come in peace." He grinned.

"Buffy what are we going to do?" Willow whispered panicking.

"Great, this is all we need to ruin Buffy's day," Xander snapped. "Nice one dead boy."

Angelus growled at the name.

Giles was glaring daggers at Xander wishing he would shut his mouth. The boy would surely get them all killed.

Jenny was starting to do the spell when something was shot at her. She looked down to see an arrow sticking in her arm. Spike smiled holding the tranquillizer gun. "Oh I got a good aim"

Giles panicked and grabbed Jenny before she fell to the floor. "Jenny." Giles stared at him pissed. "What have you done?"

"Now don't get all pissy Giles. I had to keep that witch mouth shut. We don't want her ruining my plans again."

While Buffy was busy trying to find a way to beat Angelus, she didn't notice the three other vamps coming in.

Xander and Willow turned to try to stake them but Willow Pencil broke as the vamp pulled her near tying her hands. Xander hit the vamp with the crossbow, but it didn't affect him. He grabbed the boy and pushed him on the floor. The other vamp grabbed him tyed him in a chair. Giles had made his way almost to Xander when another vamp grabbed him and knocked him out cold.

Buffy was trying to go to them but Angelus had pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her. Buffy struggled. Buffy stared at him angered. I want you to leave, or I'm going to take this……….She didn't get to finish as he took the stake and tossed it to the ground. He turned her around so he was staring at her face. "You're what Buffy, your stake me. I highly doubt that." Angelus pulled her forward and kissed her full on the lips leaving her breathless."

Buffy moved away and scowled at him. "Don't touch me."

Spike grinned and stared at the slayer wandering what he seen in that little blond. All he really wished was his sire would kill her already but nooo.. He was acting like a love sick puppy. It reminded him of..him and Dru. Bloody hell, he thought. He never thoguht he would see Angelus this way; it was kind of funny thro.

"Now don't be like that Buffy, I know you still love me after all you can't stop me. We are bonded together, remember." He looked at Giles who was slowly waking up knowing he didn't know this information. "It was the day you almost died that I had given you my blood. It's true you didn't want it at first but the taste for a human is intoxicating, and you can't but help to taste it. Isn't that right Buff?" He gently caressed her cheek.

Buffy flinched away as Giles and Xander were surprised by this information. She bowed her head embarrassed. She started to hate herself even more by letting herself fall for him.

"Don't shy away darling. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Angelus grinned. She squirmed again as he pulled her forward. He laughed pushing his thigh against her. He smirked. "You keep doing that Buff; I might have to take you here in from of your friends."

Buffy sneered. "You won't ever touch me again pig."

Angelus just laughed. "You can't win darling, not now since you mated with your enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked.

"I'm talking about that you can't fight me because you are no longer the slayer." He smiled.

Buffy shook her head and stared at him in confusion. "No"

"Yes." he pulled her forward again and wraps his arms around her waist, holding her hands together." He turned to stare at Giles, who was staring at him. "Tell her Giles, tell her what you learned." Angelus spoke.

Giles stared at her and wondered how Angelus knew. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Buffy tried to do anything to push him away but nothing was working. It was like her powers were………..gone. Oh god, she started to panic at that moment. "Giles."

"I'm sorry Buffy; it's in Angel's clause… it makes since to what they took away from him and you..... If you never bonded with him then…….Maybe." Giles couldn't finish the word. He knew she was heartbroken and he didn't want to make it worse.

Buffy shook her head as the tears poured down. Angelus looked down at the helpless slayer in his arms. "There is no reason to cry Buffy, just give in and let me take care of you. Let me turn you to be my dark queen."

Buffy shook her head. "No" She couldn't believe this was happening. Life was not fair. Her friends were helpless to do anything. There was a time she wanted to normal anything but this, but now she wants it back. She was so used to fighting the forces of darkness every night since the past couple of years now, and she always won. She was their protector their hero. Now she was crying out for help for someone to safe her. How could life be so unfair?

Just before Angelus could sink his teeth in, the door from the library was thrown open as a dark hair woman with dark skin came in holding a stake. She runs towards Angelus and pushes him away from Buffy. Buffy quickly scrambles away staring at the girl.

Angelus blocked her attacked as Spike and Dru jumped down from the railing. Spike sniffed the air and frowned. "Please tell me my bloody scent is off." Spike hissed.

Angelus smirked and threw her against the wall. "your not wrong boy"

Kendra stood up with the help of Buffy. "Who are you?" Buffy asked. As everyone else in the room was just as curious as she was.

"I am Kendra! De Vampire Slayer!"

*************************************************************** To be continued.**

**I once again want to thank for all the review I've been getting from everyone. Thank you **

**I also want to add a little information about this chapter. "I really wished in this episode that Jenny had told the truth sooner and was more powerful in the magic's. Which is why I added to this chapter? I loved her character and I just had to add her in to help Buffy. Also I couldn't have Angelus all mean to Buffy. I hated when they did that to Buffy. Ok he is not the pleasant vampire in this chapter but it will be better. (Unless you like him being all evil and mean) and if you hadn't noticed Spike's been getting this mixed feeling for Buffy. Later in the chapter your see him trying to take Buffy to piss off his Angelus. But it's nothing more than hatred and revenge. Spike is not in love with Buffy. I don't know if I'll put that in or not. **

***********************************


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 17

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R: slight sexual content and language.

**Characters**; Buffy/Angelus, Willow/Xander, Giles/Jenny, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 2: Phrases and killed by death. **Has been Beta**

******************************************************************************

_"I'll always want you; I'll always need you,_

_I'll always love you and I will always miss you_

Buffy opens her eyes as she notices she's not in the library anymore which was odd. The last thing she remembers is Angelus holding her friends hostage while he tried to turn her again. And then unexpectedly another slayer comes in and saves the day. After that everything is a blur from the moment Kendra attacked Angelus.

She looks around noticing she was outside standing beside a lake. Then she looks down to see a blanket and notices four red roses lying in the center of the blanket. There was a bottle of champagne and two glasses beside the roses. She then steps closer to see something glistering in the sun beside the glasses. She bends down as she sees a ring. It's the same ring Angel has and the one he gave her. She picked one ring up and looked at it. Inside had a scripture, it said. "Angel's loves Buffy forever "

She smiles almost starting to tear up when she hears footsteps approaching. She starts to turn until she hears a familiar voice.

"Buffy." Her heart almost comes out of her chest at the composure of the voice, and she wanders for a moment if it is really him. Is it really her lovable, beautiful Angel or was it the evil, spiteful, dangerous Angelus?

She doesn't move when he sits next to her, she just closes her eyes and prays for him to leave. She already has too many emotions boggled up in her and having him near her wasn't helping. Because she knows eventually if he keeps provoking her and acting like her Angel that she will just eventually give in but she didn't want that. She was trying her hardest but there were times she doesn't even know if she can still keep on doing this. Every time she sees his face it just brings back memories. She wished it was back to the way when they first met. But she knows it will never be the same like that again.

Buffy suddenly tenses as she feels his hand cup her right hand. Her body froze as his other hand cups her chin and moves it, so they are staring at each other.

Her eyes open and was startled by the sight in front of her. She really couldn't believe what she was seeing. Angel was sitting in front of her with the sun shining down on him. He wasn't wearing the ring of Amara. He only had the claddagh ring on. He was wearing a pair of white sweat pants and a white button down shirt. Her mind suddenly wondered if he was human. Was this really actually happening to her? Where her deepest dreams coming true?

She blinked a couple of times to make sure this was real as she looked at him again. His skin was perfection almost glowing as she stared at him. His hands were warm cupping hers, and he had the warmest brown eyes she has ever seen. They were filled with love. It reminded her of that perfect night they shared together.

"A..Angel….is it really you?" she asked hoping praying that this wasn't some type of trick.

Angel smiles as he gently kissed her on the forehead. "It's me….I'm so sorry." He leans his face against hers. "It's my fault for what happened."

Buffy stares at him and cups his face. She then looked at him sternly at what he just said. "Angel….This is not your fault. If I just stayed away then… maybe." He stopped her as he caressed her cheek.

"Buffy it is my fault and always where be. I'm the one that is a demon and the one that killed hundreds of people in my time. It is no way your fault."

"Then if it's not my fault then why am I here. Why are you here? Are we dead, are we"……?

Angel stopped her and took her hand and kissed it. "No you're not dead." he replied.

Buffy looked up at him and placed her hand on his. She then wondered if he was gone or…. No, she shook her head not able to think about that. To think that if he was actually gone as in dead.

Angel smirked knowing what she was thinking. He cupped her chin and stared at her. "I'm not dead Buffy, I'm just trapped and ………forced to stay here until I'm able or if possible to get back my body."

Buffy looked at him strangely. "Your body back?"

"Ah yes." As you know the demon has taken over my body and my soul stays here until……whenever."

"But your human aren't you." She replied placing her hand on his chest again.

Angel smiled and placed her hand over hers. "Yes, I guess that is one good thing about it, but I would rather be a vampire and back down on earth with you."

Buffy stared at him in surprise. "But you can live freely here right?" She asked.

"Yes but it doesn't matter."

"Buffy stared at him and frowned. "How can you say that you're not happy, you're human …you can"… She was suddenly stopped as she found his lips on hers. He wraps his arms around her waist and thrust his tongue in her mouth swiveling it around and kissing her breathlessly until she needed to breathe. She almost forgot how this felt to be in his arms again. How it made her get that tingeing feeling in the pit of her stomach and how it filed her with lust. It made her want to stay with him like this forever.

"God I missed you." Angel released his lips from hers, and she stared at him trying to catch her breath. "I guess we both miss each other breathlessly," she joked.

Angel grinned and gently picked up the ring on the blanket and placed it on her finger. " I can run freely roam here but that doesn't mean I'm not happy Buffy. I would do anything to be back in your arms." He smiled when he seen her smile a little. He took her hand and gave her his ring that was lying on the blanket.

"Please keep this with you at all times. It just lets me know if...you're ok."

Buffy held her hand out as she took the cross. She then looked up and noticed a small tear went down his face as he looked past her. "Angel what is it?"

Buffy looked back to see the place was getting dimmer and whiter as she suddenly realized that none of this was real. This was just a dream. She wanted to cry right then and to wonder why life was being so unfair to her.

"Angel, please tell me this is real and that everything else was just a bad dream." She replied still cupping his hand. "I don't want to leave you."

Angel pulls her closer and hugs her. "I'm sorry Buffy….This is a dream but it is real. It was the only way I could see you. I'm sorry this happened, and you have to know that whatever happens, I'll always be with you." He said gently kissing her on the lips.

Buffy stared at him and realized what he was saying. "No." she shook her head holding the tears in. "You can't say this to me. "I love you"….

Angel cupped her chin and stared at her. "If you don't destroy me, it's going to get harder Buffy, and it's just going to get worse if you don't do this."

Buffy pushed him away and stood up as he did too. "How can you tell me to destroy you? I love you and I know that someday we might have this. That we might have a chance of having a life together" She cried. "I can't do it."

Angel stared into her eyes as the tears fell down her cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment wishing he could make it all go away, but he couldn't. He looked at her again as she stared at him hard. He pulled her forward as he and Buffy sunk to their knees in each other arms.

"I can't kill you." She cried. "My powers are gone any ways, what chance do I have?"

He frowns at her words but pulls her against him tighter. "Your powers will come back love, just remember you are still a slayer, and you always will be. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He kissed her on the lips and gave her a small smile.

She stares at him one last time before she notice he starts to fade away. "Are you still my girl?" He asked.

Buffy smiles and tangles her hand with his. "Always."

******************************************************************

"Angel…. Don't leave."

"Gosh, I hope she's not having another naughty dream." Xander joked. Willow slapped him as she and everyone else hovered over Buffy. She was lying down on one of the beds in Giles's guest rooms.

Buffy suddenly awoke as she sat up noticing everyone staring at her. Willow smiled and hugged her. "Oh we were so worried, are you ok?" She released her arms from hers.

"Ya we were very worried about you." Xander said.

Buffy gave a small smile as she wiped the tear that was falling from her eyes. She couldn't believe what just happened. She was with Angel. Her angel and now he was gone…again. She wanted to run away and just crawl in a corner somewhere. She looked up to see Willow staring at her worried. "What's wrong Buffy?"

"Ah nothing." Buffy quickly hid the sad look and replaced it with a smile. She opened her hand to find the ring Angel gave her still in her hand. She smiled then as she suddenly felt a major headache come on.

"Ow, did someone hit me with a brick or something?" she said holding her head.

"Ah well when you tried to fight Angelus Spike got in the way and tossed you near the wall. While Kendra was fighting the vamps, Jenny awoke and did a protection spell for us. Then she helped untied us." Willow said.

"Wow she's becoming the hero now." Buffy said sadly and felt somewhat out of place now.

"Ya but it was kind of Funny when all tall and dark Punched Spike. He seemed to be very overprotective of you still."Xander said annoyed.

Buffy rolled her eyes knowing that fact. Willow noticed the look. "I know that look Buffy. You're still Buffy the one who helps us and slays demons. Maybe not as much but your still the Hero, don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"Ya your Bufster the warrior. That is the protector of us all." Xander said.

Buffy smiled. "'I've been hearing that a lot lately. Thanks"

Willow, Xander and Buffy stared towards the door as it opened. She watched as Giles and some other guy she has never seen before walk into the room.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked staring at the older man that looked like he was in his late thirties.

The man just frowned at her and stared at Giles. Giles stared at Buffy wondering why of all times they had to send someone from the watchers' council now. He really didn't care about that, but he despised the man. He had met him once a long time ago when he was in a meeting with the head leader of the watcher's council. The man was an arrogant, chauvinist bastard. Knowing that thought he had a bad feeling it was only going to get worse especially with Buffy's temper.

"Ah this is Cain; he's from the watcher's council. He's just here to observe." Giles frowned.

"Oh….what happened to Angelus and the others?" Buffy glanced away from the man and stood up from the bed. She looked up as she noticed the man named Cain was speaking to her.

"The demon is still alive, no thanks to your hormones." Cain replied moving away and into the living room.

Giles wasn't surprised and was quite pissed that he said that to Buffy. He looked over to see Buffy's face turn red, and he knew if he didn't do something soon he would be fired or worse. "Excuse me you take that back?" Giles demanded.

The man turned back and stared at the watcher. "I don't have to take anything back watcher. I'm here on business and it seems to me like you're not doing your job well. She was a slayer and was supposed to keep everything in secrecy not to sleep with the most dangerous vampire ever." He replied.

Giles was about to set him straight when he seen Buffy step forward. Buffy's mouth was agape and stared at the man in disgust. "Who the hell are you to come here and talk about my personal life, repulsive brain?" She sneered.

"I'm from the watcher's council, young lady. Now if you just did your job and kept your pants up then maybe"… the next thing he knew he had a fist to his face and a shoe to his crouch making him fall his knees.

"Ow you could have told me your face was made of brick." Buffy said holding her hand. Giles quickly pulled Buffy away hoping she didn't hurt the man to much. However, it did seem like he was having a hard time to stand up. Oh well it did suit him well for what he said about Buffy.

Xander just stared at him in anger and smirked that Buffy can still kick ass with no powers. "Well that serves you right you big chauvinist pig."

Willow just stared in awe at what just happen. Buffy released herself from Giles and moved away from the man named Cain. She glared daggers at him.

Cain stood up highly pissed. "Just wait missy until the council hears about this. Your be banned and locked up from your behavior. He then looked at Giles. "And you will be banned and fired by the time I'm done here."

Buffy watched him leave and crossed her arms. "Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out." She cursed.

After he left Xander just stared at Buffy still in shock. "Wow Buffy you can still kick ass without being a slayer. That was cool."

Buffy smiled wishing everything was normal. Nothing would ever be normal again. She then looked at Giles. "How did he find out about Angel and me?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know, all I know he said he's here to evaluate you, and I think he overheard what Angelus said. He seems to snooping probably. Or had people watching, I don't know."

"Great." She murmured.

Willow patted her on the back. "Don't worry Buffy it's not like he's going to send you off to some place." She joked. She looked at Giles as he just stared at her and then looked away.

"Giles." Willow called. "That's not going to happen is it?"

Giles glanced into the room as Cain was on the phone. He then turned back and stared at her. "Uh…sorry…what were you saying?"

Buffy got suspicious and peeked between the doors to see what Cain was doing. He looked like he was on the phone with someone. Buffy turned back and looked at Giles. "He's on the phone probably with the watchers council's. He can't do that can he? He can't send me away." Buffy replied starting to panic.

"Ah I don't know. There's been…you know rumors of things happen but never written in the watchers' dairies. Giles spoke. "But I would never let that happen Buffy."

Buffy just frowned. "Great, too bad he's not a demon."

"Oh I have a suggestion." Xander smirked. "How about sending him on a little trip at night to the graveyard. I'm sure some evil vamps would find him." Xander laughed joking but he noticed no one was laughing. "Oh come on you can't say that's not a good idea. "

"That's harsh" Willow said.

"Um well it would be if he wasn't human but unfortunately…we can't send him to be killed." Giles said.

Buffy frowned. "Too bad I really wanted to kick and hit him some more."

"Is it just me or have you guys… lost it." Willow said.

Xander smirked and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Come one Wills you have to join in and join the crowd of Funnies. Willow only glared at him and smiled at the funny face he was making. It makes her realize why she liked him. He was always there to cheer her up.

Willow smirked and stared back at Xander. "Whatever you say bug boy."

"Bug boy." Xander replied

"Wow you made a funny wills." Buffy replied laughing as she remembered the time Xander had a crush on a teacher that turned out to be a big bug.

" Ha ha very funny" Xander said. Willow smirked knowing she couldn't help herself. She just couldn't help but tease him.

******************************************************************

Angelus came down the steps as he was finally satisfied with the new look of the mansion. He had his bedroom wall and floor covered in a deep red. His bed was covered in Blood red satin sheets as the closet was filled with leather pants and several of shirts.

Angelus grinned as he seen Spike lying on the couch as Dru was nursing his wounds or more like licking them clean. "Are you better my Spike?" Dru asked.

Spike leaned up and gave a low growl as he seen Angelus walking down the steps. He was pissed to say the least knowing this was his fault. That damn slayer nearly staked him when Angelus tossed him to the wall. The stake missed his heart by an inch. He would surely kill that twit if ever found her again. "Ya Things would be better if Angelus would get fluffy out of his head."

Angelus growled and stalked towards him. "Her name is not fluffy. Are you trying to make me angry boy?"

Spike laughed at him wondering just for a moment if he even knew he was in love with the slayer. He could see it in his eyes.

"What's so damn funny Spike."

"You. You're denying that you're in love with the slayer." Spike grinned as he stared at Angelus face. It was priceless. Angelus grabbed him by the throat and tossed him to the floor. "I do not love her idiot. I don't feel love, it's just an infatuation. Besides ....what do you know about love, boy?"

"Well, besides I've been loves bitch for awhile now." He stared at Dru and smirked. Dru just giggled. "And the fact I see you have the same emotions every time I see Dru. You know like jealousy, which is a big one for you and the fact every time you see the slayer you give her that puppy dog look. Most of the time it makes me want to barf" Spike grinned as he was suddenly on his back staring at his very pissed off Sire.

"Spike if you say anything like that again. I'll cut off you're"….

"I get the point…now would you get the bloody hell off of me your big pouf." Spike sneered. "Since you can't take a hint."

Angelus growled and smacked him on the head before he pulled himself off Spike.

"Would you stop calling me boy and smacking me in the head you big"

"If you say something else I'll make you regret it boy." Angelus sneers until he sees Dru started holding her hand mumbling. "No ...no the gypsy and the slayer will ruin everything." Dru mumbled.

Spike stood up and stared at Dru as he made his way over to her. "Do you see something Dru, what is it?" Dru looked backed up and tensed as she looked up at Angelus.

"The slayer will be broken……..gone forever just like a lost Angel, and you will be there to fix the pieces." She giggled.

"What do you mean Dru?" Angelus asked curiously.

"That someone is here to take the slayer away……….. Forever." Dru spoke. Spike sat up and sneered at Angelus. "You know I think that is the greatest vision you had pet."

Angelus growled at Spikes comment. He was about to slap him when he suddenly turned to see one of his newest chides walks in. "Thomas did you find out anything." Angelus replied

"I found out the slayer is at the watcher's house, and there is some guy there from the watcher's council."

"The council." Angelus asked confused.

"Oh you mean the watcher's Council. Oh I remember having fun with those people back in the day." Spike grinned as he walked over to Angelus. "I remember the time when me and Dru turned a slayer and watched as she ripped apart her watcher. Those were good days."

Angelus rolled his eyes annoyed, for some reason. "Do you know what he wants?" Angelus asked.

"Ah he seems to know about the slayer…loss of powers, and he plans to take her to the watcher's council." Thomas said.

"WHAT" Angelus growled?

"Wow, that's even a better plan then I could come up with." Spike sneered.

Angelus growled and grabbed Thomas by the collar of his shirt. "Tell me everything you know and what the man looks like? I want that man dead before he makes his next move."

**********************************************************************

After a long and detailed meeting with Giles, the Scooby gang and the new two members Buffy decided to leave and go back in the guest room. She couldn't stand being in the room with that ignoring prick named Cain. When they left the room Cain had some more things to say and before her anger could get to her once more Giles, her watcher punched him square in the face knocking him out cold. She couldn't believe he had even the nerves to do that. This makes her wonder when Giles got the nerve to stand up and defend his self.

Buffy sat down on the couch in Giles's guest room as she seen Willow walk towards her. She smiled briefly at her friend and got back to her brooding about the fact that she wasn't the slayer anymore. She would be fine to know she is normal now but for some reason she didn't feel that way. She felt like she lost a part of herself and that something was missing from her life. She sighed hating how this made this felt. She just wished things were normal and there were no such things as demons. Then maybe she and Angel would have been happy together. She stared up to see Willow waving at her.

"Uh hi Buffy." Willow smiled and sat down beside her. "Are you ok?"

Buffy smirked sadly and looked at her best friend. "No, not really. I think I made the worst mistake of my life Wills?" she grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Willow asked.

"I'm the one that made him lose his soul? If I just stayed away then maybe none of this would happen. He's probably out killing and I can't do anything about it. And besides the watchers' council probably wants to lock me up and throw away the key for what I did. How worse can things get Wills?"

Willow frowns and stared at her friend who was sad. She wished she could make it better for her. "Buffy it's not your fault. I would treasure the moment you had with Angel. I mean it was perfect right?"

""Yes, it was….Perfect. More than I thought it would be." Buffy said.

"Oh and I wouldn't worry about the council too much. Giles said he can handle it."

"Ya, I guess he can handle himself huh. I was surprised when Giles punched him and tied him to a chair. It makes me wonder about him sometimes." Buffy spoke.

Willow laughed. "Well it was kind of funny. Well, if it helps, I read the book Ms. Calendar gave you, and I think I can help." Willow said holding the spell book. "I've been practicing...see." she held up a pencil as it started floating in the air.

Buffy smiled. "Wow that's cool Wills."

"Ms. Calendar doesn't know but maybe I can help her with the spell to restore Angel's soul. Oh and Ms. Calendar and Giles are researching about the oracles for you, maybe they will find something."

"How about the She Giles, Kendra. Is she still here?" Buffy asked smirking at the nick name.

Willow laughed. "Oh ya she left for patrol. Maybe she will find Spike and Angel's hideout." Willow replied.

Buffy could only smile when she heard that but in her thoughts. She was hoping this new slayer would not find Angel. She knew he was safe with the ring but still it made her feel uneasy about him getting hurt. She knew he was evil, but she didn't care. She wanted him alive because she knew there was still a chance they might give his soul back to him. She just hoped it was soon.

***********************************************************************

The next morning Buffy, Willow and Xander were in the gym class. And unfortunately the teacher pared them up and to her luck, she got the ignoring jock named Larry. They were doing self-defense moves. Buffy rolled her eyes as she suddenly had that fingering feeling in the pit of her stomach. She looked around her not noticing anyone. Her heart calmed until she felt Larry's arm wrap around her neck. Buffy sneers as she grabs Larry's arm and tries to flip him over. She sighed as she felt frustrated and humiliated. She was always the strong one, and now she felt like the weak link in the bunch.

Larry snickers as he presses his leg against her thigh. "Oh, summers, you are turning me on."

Buffy rolls her eyes until she feels his hand on her butt cheek. Buffy's face turns red then and immediately flips him around and kicks him in the balls hard. He falls hard onto the mat in front of everyone. Larry groans in pain. Willow shoots Buffy a look as she and Xander stand back up. The coach looks at Buffy and notices Larry needs medical attention. "Ms Summers there was no need for that. You are to go to the principal office this minute young lady."

"Buffy crossed her arms and was about to state her offence when the gym teacher pointed to door. Buffy gave a frown as Willow and Xander gave her a shocked look. She left making her way to the stupid principal's office and she knew it was only going to worse knowing Mr. Snyder didn't like her at all and would give anything to expel her.

She made her way past the hall and to the principal's office when she had that tingeing feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She once again looked around but didn't see anything. She opened the door to see Principal Snyder sitting in his chair and was staring at his desk. His face was pale like he just seen a ghost or something.

Buffy stepped forward before deciding to ditch. "Um…Mr. Snyder."

Mr. Snyder looked at her and then at the window that was open slight scared of what happened earlier. He stared back at the delinquent girl in front of him. He wanted no more then to expel her at this moment, but if he did then it would surely be the death of him. He didn't know what it was he just knew the creature that was here no more than a couple of minutes ago would hurt him if he expelled the girl. He sighed frustrated and stared at the girl.

"Ah you can go back to class Ms. Summers. There is no need to come back here for me to hear your case. Larry has some problems with not keeping his hands to himself. I will take care of it, now run along."

Buffy stared at him in shock and wondered if someone took over his body. He usually would call her a delinquent and a trouble maker. "Ah ok….great…..bye." She left with a smile on her face.

Mr. Snyder cursed under his breath and stared at the window that had a folded piece of paper lying on the window seal. He then opened it and cursed again at the threaten note.

"_I'm glad you saw things my way. If you hadn't then I would have to send this little information I found out about you working with the mafia to the police. Oh and if I ever seen you again I might just have to drain you die. _

Mr. Snyder crumbled up the paper and throws it in the waist basket. He was pissed the say the least, but he valued his life more. He could not care less about Ms. Summers and for what she did. He was just glad he was alive.

**********************************************************************

Giles was making his way to his office when he suddenly heard Jenny scream. Giles ran back into the library to see Spike strangling Jenny.

Giles panicked and grabbed the crossbow on the desk. He fired it but Spike grabbed the arrow before it hit his chest. You're going to regret that watcher. Spike then dropped Jenny as she fell unconscious to the floor.

Giles grabbed the nearest cross and held it. "Back away demon."

Spike just smirked and noticed the book that he was after. He gave Giles a quick smirk before he jumped over and grabbed him by the neck.

**********************************************************************

Buffy Shut the door and smiled as she ran into her friends. "Willow Xander you won't believe what happened?"

"Wow your smiling. Did Mr. Snyder give you a cookie?" Xander joked.

Buffy rolled her eyes once more at his amusement. "No….Mr. Snyder he just let me off the hook. It was like someone else taken over his body, and he said he was going to have a little chat with Larry. Can you believe it? Maybe my luck changed"

"Wow, that's great Buffy even know that is kind of unusual for him." Willow said.

"Maybe he has seen the light." Xander joked.

"So what happen to that watchers guy named Cain?" Buffy asked.

"Oh he left since Giles kicked him out." Willow said.

"Ya, Giles is becoming the boss man." Xander said.

Buffy smirked. "Good, I'm glad I don't have to see him again or hopefully not too soon."

******************************************************************************

Spike smiled as he made his way out of the library with the book. He was tempted to kill that gypsy but Angelus said he wanted that pleasure. And the other fact he didn't want to piss off his sire, he already knows what would happen if disobeyed him but that didn't mean he could tease him.

Spike made his way faller into the sewers when he ran into someone. He almost fell when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him up with a smirk. He knew that laugh that irritated him so much. There were times he still wanted to kill him for all the times he ruined his and Dru life. "Bloody hell. What are you doing here?" Spike asked his sire.

Angelus snickered and helped him up. "I had something's to take care of. Did you get the book?"

Spike rolled his eyes and handed him the book. "Of course, do you think I would get stake by dear old watcher?"

Angelus smirked and took the lighter from his pocket and flicked it on. "I don't' know Spike, sometimes you're a hard person to teach."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Spike asked offended.

"It means most of the time you don't listen or do as you ask." Angelus replied as he seen that glare in his chides eyes. It makes him laugh when he gets irritated and the more to provoke him more.

Spike glared at him annoyed as he watched Angelus drop the book and toss the flickering match on the book. It burned brightly. Angelus then smiled. "Now we don't have to worry about that gypsy bring the soul back."

Spike holds back the snicker as he looked back up at Angelus. "Are you heading back to the mansion?"

"Now I have a few things to take care, well people to kill actually." He smirked.

"Well then I'll be at the mansion." He replied leaving Angelus. His mind then wandered would it be better to have the soul pouf back. He hated taking orders from Angelus and the more he thought about it. He wondered if it wouldn't be a bad idea to help the scoobies get Angelus soul back. He snickered at the thought wondering how hard it would be to set up this little surprise for Angelus. After all he rather be the only master of the Hellmouth, then there would be no stopping him.

********************************************************************

Buffy and her two friends walk back into library. She walks further in when she sees' Ms. Calendar and Giles on the floor. "Oh my god Giles." Buffy ran towards him as Willow and Xander knelt by Ms. Calendar.

Buffy shook Giles as his eyes opened. "Giles are you ok? What happened?"

Giles rubbed his head and stared at Buffy. "Spike he came and……..took the book. I tried to stop him"

"The book you mean….But how did they know about it?"

"I don't know…….I'm sorry." Giles said knowing that was probably the only hope to get Angel's soul back. Buffy stared at him sadly. "No its ok…..as long as you're ok."

Giles then looked at Jenny lying on floor. He quickly sat up and went to her. "I think she's starting to come too. Willow said.

Jenny awoke with a pounding headache as she noticed Giles and his three students staring at her. "Oh my….Giles are you ok?" She asked

"I'm fine. Are you ok?" Giles asked.

"Ya just a major headache. Some aspirin should help." Jenny said.

Xander and Willow stared at them and smiled. "So I guess it's only fair to say we are highly screwed into Angel being good again." Xander said. He then looked over and seen Buffy frowned. "Oh sorry Buffy."

Buffy once again ignored his mocking as she hid her emotions in not thinking about what happened. "What do we do now?" Buffy asked. "Is there any chance…….at all"

Jenny stared at Buffy and gave her a sad smile feeling somewhat responsible for what happened. Giles stared at Buffy and the others. "We have one more chance. We can research and try to contact the Oracles." Giles said. "It will be alright Buffy, "I promise.

Buffy could only glance at Giles before her mind began to wonder on how this would end. Would it end with her finding a way to restore Angel's soul or would it end with her dying- in her lovers arm? Either way she knew this wouldn't end well.

*******************************************************************

During that night Angelus makes his nightly roam around the cemetery for some food. He sees' in the fall distance as the slayer slays a newly risen vampire. He smiled and decided to follow her. She was striking young girl, but she was no Buffy. She didn't have that blonde hair that he liked to wrap his hand in or those pouty lips that he loved to lick. Or that tight…..

He suddenly stopped day dreaming when he suddenly felt the slayer near him. They were in front of Buffy's' house. Damn it, he thought. He quickly started walking towards that tingeing feeling in his stomach when he heard something jumped behind him. He quickly turned to grab the stake out of the slayers hand and broke it. "Well what do we have here? A slayer wishing for a death wish?" Angelus grinned.

Kendra stared at the monster before her and took out another stake that was in her pocket. "de the only thing that's having a death wish is you vampire."

Angelus snickered and stared at her. "Take a good shot and see what happens slayer." Angelus said.

Kendra sneered and went for the attack. Angelus was faster and quickly blocked her blows and punched her knocking her on the ground. He then quickly went to kick her when he heard a gun go off. He quickly jumped and changed into his demon ripping the bullet out that glanced his arm. He then growled at the man with the gun.

"I thought you would be more than cunning than that Angelus. Have you gotten soft?" Cain said.

Angelus sneered and then remembered what one of his minions told him. He was the man that was trying to send Buffy away.

"I am determining to show you how much that is not true." Angelus sneered as he Seen the slayer coming towards him again. This time he back handed her sending her on the ground again. He then turned to be shot once again. The bullet hit his shoulder blade this time. He hissed and turned to face the man. "Try it again old man."

Cain quickly turns and runs the opposite direction to run. Angelus quickly grabs him by his throat. "Nothing like scared dinner for a late night snack. He then laughs as he suddenly hears the door open to see Buffy coming out. Her mouth opens and her eyes widen as she suddenly sees' Kendra running towards Angelus with the stake.

"Noooo." Buffy screams as she makes a run for it, but she was too late. She stairs in horror as the stake protrudes from his chest.

Angelus sneers and stares at Buffy's face. It was priceless and he knew right then she still loved him, even if he was evil. He then notices Kendra and Cain stare at him in shock.

"Ya supposed to burst into ash? How did you" Kendra stared at him mystified.

Cain sneers and see's the ring of Amara on his hand. "Take the ring it's making him invisible." Cain said. Angelus quickly pulls the stake out of his chest as he just watched Buffy stare at him in shock.

When he has the stake fully out of his chest, he quickly jumps behind Kendra and knocks her out cold. He then runs after Cain.

Before Buffy could do anything her mother opens the door. "Buffy what was that sound. Are you ok?" Joyce asked.

Buffy ran outside to Kendra. "Oh my happened?" Joyce asked. "Do you know her?"

Ah she goes to school with me." I think something attacked her. You should call an ambulance." Buffy said. Joyce agreed and went back into the house for the phone. Buffy then ran off to find Angelus and stop him somehow.

Buffy quickly followed that tingeing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew this was not a good idea to be chasing her formal crazy vampire boyfriend down, but she felt like she needed to. Yes she knows she's not the slayer anymore but that still didn't make her want to help out people, even if it was the ignoring bastard that she couldn't stand.

She quickly made it toward the entrance of the cemetery when she seen him holding the man's throat to his mouth. Oh god she was too late.

She ran toward him and stopped when she was five feet from him. He was kneeling down the ground with the man's throat to his mouth. His eyes were yellow and he was draining the man dry. He sees her and then throws the man down and wipes the blood from his face. He smiles at her in his demon feature. "Do you see something you like lover?"

Buffy was to shock to see him like this. He was like a brutal vicious animal. She still wonders how this man can still be the man she fell in love with.

"How could you?"

He smiles and stands up. "To do this? To be this vicious killer. It's what I am Buff. I'm a vampire……..not your love dog." He then advanced on her.

Buffy Smirks hiding the emotion in again as she stepped back. "Stay where you are?"

He laughs and stairs at her curiously. "I don't think So Buff. Your body doesn't comply with you. I can smell your lust from here lover."

Buffy blushed and glanced away, needing to get away from his piercing eyes.

Angelus quickly moved towards her and grabbed her arm. Buffy's eyes widen and she pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

Angelus could only smirk as he gently picked her up and throws her over his shoulder. "Let me down you bastard." She replied.

Angelus laughs as he gently slapped her on the butt. "If you keep doing that lover, I might never put you down." He carried her squirming over to a flat head stone and laid her back on it. His fingers trailed gently on her thigh as his other hand traced her stomach.

Buffy moaned slightly as he stroked her face and gazed down at her with the same look that Angel gives her. "That's right, lover, just give in. We could be so good and wonderful together."

Buffy squirmed a little trying to break free, but it was no use. Well, and the fact she really wasn't' trying hard enough because everything he did and his every touch reminded her of Angel. It was making her lose what she really was.

He then leaned in, closed his eyes, baring his mouth to her neck. He gently placed kisses on her neck then lower. His tongue darting out to taste every piece of her skin.

Angelus took this opportunity at this moment to suck on her bottom lip as his hips were rubbing against hers. Buffy was already panting as she realized his tongue was in her mouth again. She could feel the fresh blood taste in her mouth. At that moment it brought her back reality of what he really was. Buffy pulled away and quickly kicked him making him fall to the ground.

"Damn it, Buff, you're going to regret that." Angelus swore, holding his crouch. "You were always ready and wet with soul boy. I have everything he has. I got his hands, his mouth, his body, his co-"

"Shut up. You don't have his soul. You are not him and never will be." Buffy interrupted in a strong voice.

"It's only going to get harder for you lover, very hard." Angelus yelled as he watched her ran away from him. He cursed again but promised himself he would have her soon. He would have her even if he had to destroy everything in his a path to get to her. "

*****************************************************************

It's the next day of school as Buffy glares into space thinking about last night. She keeps thinking about how everything started. How Angel lost his soul. How this demon was using Angel's body to provoke her sexually. Every touch, every kiss. It was sending her to think really bad things that she shouldn't be thinking and the fact she hated it. Hated how it made her feel, how the demon was provoking her every moment it could put on her.

It then made her wander how she got the nerve to leave the cemetery last night. Well actually the only thing that made her leave was when she tasted the blood in his mouth. It made her change and felt wrong what she was doing.

"Ah Buffy are you listening?" Giles asked.

Buffy looked towards him to see everyone staring at her. "Oh sorry I was just thinking about what happened last night? How is Kendra?"

"Kendra is fine. She just had a major headache afterwards. But unfortunately Cain took a different turn. He died minutes before the ambulance came." Giles spoke

"Well at least we don't have to worry about him taking her to the council?" Xander exclaimed.

Buffy stared at him in frustration. "Well if it helps, I did try to save him." Buffy replied getting odd looks, especially from Xander. "He was still Human Xander it was my right to save him even if he was an ignoring bastard."

Giles smiled a little wishing he had the same views about the man. "Buffy that was very superb of you to do. You really have a big heart. Although it was quite dangerous since you don't have your powers."

"I know I just felt like I needed to do something. I couldn't just stand there and not do anything."

"Ah yes but you have to know your limits Buffy." Giles replied sincerely. "We don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ya then we wouldn't know what to do without the buffster. You are our Hero." Xander said.

Buffy smiled at a little. "Ah thanks Xander. I wouldn't know what to do without you guys."

Willow smiled and Jenny grabbed a book that was near her. "I think I found a way for you to reach the oracles. We have all the ingredients ready. Now the only problem is to find their chamber. There have been rumors that it's located in LA."

"In La you mean Los Angeles?" Buffy spoke.

"Ah yes but there is a way to teleport you there and back." Jenny said. "But it's quite dangerous."

Buffy was about tell her she didn't care. She just wanted her Angel back. She sighed and was startled as she suddenly seen a white portal come out of nowhere. She then watched as a man walked out of it wearing a tacky suit that looked like something from the seventies.

"Does anyone else see what I'm seeing?" Buffy said as everyone stared to see what Buffy was looking at.

There was a funny looking man in a hat standing in the corner. Giles looked at him strangely. "Who are you?"

Whistler smirked at the gang and then turned to Buffy. "I know what you're trying to do, It won't work your not ready."

"What do you mean I'm not ready and who the hell are you?" Buffy asked.

"I work for the powers to be, and they sent me here to fix the situation you got yourself into. And if you did do that little spell your be more screwed up then you are now." Whistler said.

Jenny crossed her arms sneered at the man. Xander stared at him and glared. "I don't trust him I think he's a demon."

Whistler smirks but hides it because in fact he was a demon. But a good one but they didn't need to know that. "No need to go in panic mode. I'm the good guy."

"Situation, like if I would have known then maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament." Buffy sneered.

Whistler smiled and stared at the gang in front of him. "Wow this is a moment to share the Scooby gain researching and the slayer in love with a vampire, this is stuff of legends."

"Legends?" Xander asked curiously. "Are we famous in the future or something?" Xander asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Giles asked again.

"As I said watcher I'm here to fix the Slayer……or more of to give her powers back since she."

Buffy stared at him hard and wondered if he was going to say something to piss her off because she was ready to wipe that smirk off his face.

"I'm not going to patronize you slayer after all everything that has come to this point is supposed to happen and partly because I'm sort of responsible for this." He smiled. "Although I was the one that showed Angel you.. Well, I mean who did have a soul before you two did the wacky. Sorry."

Buffy glared at the mocking and stared at him angrily. "What do you mean this was supposed to happen and what the hell do you mean you're responsible for him meeting me?"

"Oh he didn't tell you. I'm the one that introduced you to him. Well actually he was just protecting you."

"You mean stalking." Xander mumbled.

"Now he doesn't stalk that much." Willow glared at Xander. "He broods more."

Whistled smirked. "Oh ya can't forget the brooding; he did that a lot too." Whistler said. "Everything that happens supposed to happen slayer. It's the way it has to be for the events that will come."

"What events?" Giles asked as everyone else was just as curious.

"Hay I want to know what happens to me in the future." Willow replied to feeling left out.

"Ah I wouldn't get hooked on the magic too much. I since something ghastly." He then turns to Buffy.

Giles stared at whistler before he suddenly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Buffy. Willow was still trying to figure out what he met. Xander didn't trust the little man and Jenny was just to shock to say anything.

"I'll have her back in one piece." Whistler said taking her hand before she protested. "Hay." Buffy said.

"I'm taking you to the oracles they seem to be getting inpatient. Oh and don't mumble too much, they like for the warrior to get to the point and leave."

"Wait a minute….Warrior, I'm a warrior?" Buffy replied as she and whistler disappeared before the others."

Willow just stared in awe as Xander stared at the spot Buffy was just standing. "Did she just disappear?"

********************************************************************

I want to thank everyone once again for the reviews I've been getting.

The next chapter I really can't wait to rewrite the next chapter. I'm redoing the Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered episode. I really have some good ideals for the next chapter.

**And of course review….please…………I would appreciate it.**


	18. Chapter 18

Title; Forbidden Love; Ch 18

Author; DreamInfinity0

Rating; Nc–17 sexual content. slight dark.

Characters; Buffy/Angelus, Willow/Xander, Giles/Jenny, Cordelia, Spike/Dru (Slight Angelus/Spike)

Disclaimer; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

Author Note; (Spoilers for So 2: Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered) Instead of Xander getting a spell done Angelus is the one that gets the spell. But it is completely different. I also had fun writing this chapter. I really loved how this chapter turned out. Oh and don't read if you're not over 17.

********************************************************

I fell out of heaven to be with you in hell

my sin's not quite seven nothing much to tell

I struggle and I cry I pounce with no revenge

at least I never lied or took the truth to rail

"I'm worried about Buffy." Xander said taking a bite at the chocolate chip cookie in his hand."

Willow stared at him then at Giles. "It's been like two hours. She could be hurt or….It could be a trap for some evil"…

"Willow, please. I trust Buffy is in good hands." Giles said hoping he was right. He would surely regret it if something happen to her.

Xander snickered. "Well it doesn't matter if Buffy doesn't have no powers. She just needs to give them a good kick in the crouch." He laughed.

Giles just rolled his eyes remember the incident with the man named Cain. He knew things ending badly with that man, but he was just hoping the council didn't hear of his passing yet. It would sure cause some trouble if they knew Angelus killed him, and he certainly didn't want to deal with them yet. He was too worried about Buffy and everyone safety with the scourge of Europe roaming around.

Jenny smirked and stared at Giles. He was thinking again. Every time she watched him stare into space she knew he was once again using that brain of his. "She gently reached across the table and cupped his leg, making him jump. "You're thinking too much Giles. She'll be fine."

Giles calmed his self and stared at Jenny and then the students that didn't seem to notice what Jenny did. He was glad for that knowing they would tease him about it. He opened his mouth to say something when Jenny stood up and placed a gently hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to get some tea. Would you like some?" Jenny asked Giles. "Um no but thank you."

When Jenny left, Xander Smirked at Giles." Wow Giles seem you guys already passed the first base, when are the kids coming?" He joked.

Willow stared at Xander and was shocked by what he said. She looked back at Giles to see his face turning red. "Xander!"

"What it's just an honest question?" He giggled.

"I don't think I want kids." Giles murmured knowing he felt like he already had three. Giles Stood up and walked to get some tea when the door opened up to reveal Jenny. She was holding a cup for him. "I thought you might need it." She said.

"Ah yes I would need that after all." Giles said taking the cup.

Willow gave Xander a distilled look, wondering if this relationship for him and her was going to last. She didn't mind the jokes but there was no connection yet between them. Sure they were best friends, but they didn't have that true love connection like Buffy and Angel. Before she could think anymore she seen a flash of white light emerged from the center of the library.

She watched as Buffy fell from the center of the light and landed on her back. "Ow that hurt." Buffy said pushing herself up.

Giles almost dropped his coffee seeing her coming back while Xander and Willow stood up to greet her. "Buffy are you ok? Giles asked. Jenny walked over and placed her coffee cup on the stand.

Buffy sighed wondering why things couldn't be easier. "Ya I'm fine." She said. Then whistler appeared beside her. "Nice one slayer. If you didn't cuss at them then maybe they wouldn't have thrown you out." He said.

Buffy sighed and gave whistler a dirty look. "Well if it wasn't for you irritating me and the fact they like to use me as their savoir and mess up my life then maybe I wouldn't get thrown out." she snapped.

"That's their job slayer. They fixed and balance the world. Especially with important people like you." He said.

"Ya..a warrior." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as everyone stood next to her like they were waiting for an answer.

"So what did you find out Buffster?" Xander asked.

Buffy smirked and stared at whistler that was standing next to her. She then gave a quick smirk and grabbed him by the collar of his collar and lifted him off the floor.

"Wow your powers are back." Xander said.

Whistler was surprised at first and wondered if she was going to stake him. He couldn't be killed but still he knew it would hurt like hell, especially if someone sticks a stake in his chest.

"You know Kid I like you, you got guts." He said grinning. "There is a fire inside of that keeps on moving and that's what the fates like. They like for someone to be honest, kind and true hearted. It makes you what you are today. Although I prefer not to be killed by having that stake in my chest." He replied looking at the stick in her other hand. Buffy stared at him and was quite surprised by the speech he gave. Giving him the reason of doubt she let go of his throat and put him on his feet.

He held his throat and rubbed it. "Wow your just like him…stubborn, hardheaded It makes me wonder if your two are related or not." He snickered. "Who?" she asked as she gave him that look again.

"Angel. Who did you think I mean? Sorry didn't mean it that way. That would have been wrong since you did the wacky together huh." Whistler said.

"Ok, are you done or do I have to stick a sock in your mouth?" She replied.

"Gezz, I'm done inpatient one." Just remember to don't lose your focus on what you need to do and don't forget who you really are?" He then vanished.

"Finally!" Buffy said. He was getting very annoying and besides that fact she wasn't happy at all. Those stupid oracles would not help her get Angel back; they just told her that he would get his soul in time, and of course she didn't take that lightly.

"I still think you should have staked him and asked questions later." Xander said.

"Ya I was thinking about it." She murmured. Willow noticed the look and walked closer towards her friend. "What's wrong Buffy? They did give you powers back, right?"

"Yes, but they wouldn't give Angel his soul. They said they had no control over it, which was bull." She crossed her arms and walked over to the table and sat down.

Giles felt bad once again by wants happening to her. Willow was sad for her as she walked over and sat beside her. She gently placed a hand on Buffy's hand and stared at her noticing she was holding back the tears. "Why does it hurt Willow? It hurts to see this demon take over him, and I can't do anything about it. Why does it this have to happen?"

"I don't know Buffy but if there is anything I could do I would." Willow replied as Buffy flung her arms around and hugged her. "It's going to be alright Buffy, I promise."

Xander glanced down sadly wishing he could help her. She was his best friend and seeing her like this was killing him.

Giles watched as Jenny placed a gently hand on his arm. She could tell that he really did care about Buffy, and then it made her wonder why he never had kids. Maybe that is why he wanted to be a librarian for at least undercover from his real job. But she knew she would help very soon. She just needed a little more time to fine an orb to restore Angel's soul and then all this pain would be bone. She just hoped it was sooner than later.

******************************************************************************

He started to hate the moment he starts to relax because then that leads to brooding and then dreams. He hated them. He already had enough problems with his minions telling him he was going soft, which led him to kill most of them and create new ones.

He wouldn't have this problem if it wasn't for that blonde, pure, innocent slayer. All of his thoughts were about her lately. She made him feel different, made him feel human. She made him turn her into his new obsession. Although that didn't mean he loved her. He hated her actually for making him feel this way. He wanted to crush that sweat spirit of hers and watch the light leave her eyes. She made him feel things that he wished he never had, and it was making him realize he couldn't stand it anymore. He couldn't even get a good night sleep without dreaming about her.

His last dream he had her pinned and tied to his bed while he took her in every way possible. He would pound into her and smile as she cried out. It was the only thing that would make him feel better when he woke up and that was why he decided to get rid of this obsession. He wanted her out of his head and out of his mind forever.

He thought about killing her too, but every time he sees her, he just wants to wrap her legs around his waist and pound into her hot heat. Then he wouldn't have to think of touching her golden skin, or that golden hair and those perky breasts of hers. He shook his head and sat up. God he was thinking about her again. Damn it. He glanced down as he noticed his pants were becoming very uncomfortable. "Bitch." he murmured knowing once again he had a problem that Buffy caused him once again. He quickly got up deciding he would find a witch to make him forget about that damn slayer and then maybe he would be once again the scourge of Europe.

He made his way down the stairs to see Dru dancing around as a few of his new minions seem to be in discussion about something. He quietly made his way over.

"Hay I didn't ask for your opinion minion?" Spike replied

"Hay I'm just saying that I think someone other than Angelus and his family should start to rule now." A vampire said.

"And why is that?" Spike said angrily.

"Well, because you and angelus can't seem to kill the slayer. Why doesn't someone else have a chance at her?" He said."

Spike looked up to see his very pissed off sire standing behind the minion and wondered if this was a good idea after all. "Oh Pollock's."

The stupid minion didn't notice the gulps and nervousness as five other vampires stared behind him. "What?"

Spike snickered and watched as Angelus ripped the minions head off with a snarl. "WHO DARES TO HAVE THIS DECUSSION WITHOUT ME? I HAVE BLOOD RIGHT TO BE THE MASTER AND IF ANYBODY TOUCHES THE SLAYER Will DIE very painfully." Angelus snarled.

The other five quickly went back to do their duty while Spike rolled his eyes and went to Dru. "Well Angelus this is America still. You know free to speak your mind." He mocked.

Angelus turned to stare at Spike knowing he was the one that started this mess. He was going to pay painfully. He stalked towards him and glared at his obnoxious chide. "Spike," Angelus growled.

Spike snickered knowing it would piss off his sire as he looked up at him.

"I've realized that it's been awhile since you have shown respect to your master boy." Angelus said angrily.

Spike glared at him and knew where this was leading, and he was in no mood to have Angelus treat him like a child. "Sod off, Angelus; I'm not playing your little games like Dru does." Spike growled.

Dru growled and wraps an arm around Spike's neck. "But Spike you always like to play games with me?"

Spike rolled his eyes and glanced at her. "Ya with you it's fine. Not with my pansy sire." Spike said.

Angelus growled back. "Game?" He cocked his head to the side and approached Spike." Why? Long ago you were well trained.. boy. You were deadly and perfect in everything I taught you. Now you're becoming reckless and immature." He said standing in front of Spike now and he could tell he was becoming nervous. He smirked.

Before Spike could punch him, he grabbed his hand and punched him with the other knocking him out. He stared down and smirked.

"Oh he looks precious when he sleeps." Dru giggled.

Why don't you help me tie him to the bed, and maybe we can have some fun? Angelus smiled gently cupping her chin.

"It will be my pleasure." She murmured staring at Spike's unconscious body.

****************************************************************************

After explaining to Giles what happen when she seen the oracles she went for a little walk with Willow. She needed space to think about a few things. Things that were contently on her mind like Angel and the Oracles that she went to see.

She could still remember when she was there as she appeared in the white room. They were the same man and woman from before when she almost died. She thought it was a dream at that time now thinking back everything was real. She can still remember what they said that day that Spike almost killed her.

"Warrior…you have come." The woman said.

"We were getting inpatient." The man said as he looked over at whistler.

"Hay don't look at me, I was just doing my job." Whistler said.

Buffy stared at them and gave them and irritated look. "I come here to get back the soul of a vampire and to have my powers back." She spoke.

"I'm sorry but having his soul back cannot be done by your well doing. You must seek answers yourself for that. As for your powers, we can give you them back this once." The woman said.

"What do you mean you can't give his soul back?" she demanded.

"Uh slayer I don't think that's a good idea." Whistler said.

_"As we said before slayer when the time is right you will have your glory and peace with the vampire with the soul." The young man said._

At that moment, she said a few things that seem to piss them off. Then there were some yelling, and before she could choke one of them, she was thrown out and back into the library. Damn it.

She sighed and stared at the ring that was still on her finger. She still remembers the day he gave the ring to her.

"Does it still feel the same?" Willow asked. "Do you still love him?"

Buffy smiled and stared at Willow. "Yes I love Angel still, not the demon. I'm just trying to keep my mind on other things."

"You know Buffy I really admired you and the fact you found your soul mate. It's something I wished I had."

Buffy stared at her oddly. "What do you mean? Don't you love Xander?"

"Well yes but….There's no connections like you and Angel. We haven't even gone past first base, and he never does anything romantic." Willow complained.

"Well you have to speak up girl. You're not getting any younger. You have to take control of your life." Buffy said.

"Ya maybe your right but when I get the courage to do so, I'll stick to my novels." Willow said.

"Novels?" Buffy replied curiously. "As in naughty romantic novels." She laughed.

Willow hid the blush forming on her face and shook her head. "Ah no, innocent Willow's reading porn. No, I would never read stuff like that." Willow replied getting redder by the minute.

Buffy smirked up at her. "Ah huh sure."

************************************************************************

Angelus quickly stood up and looked down at Spike and Dru naked form. He smirked as Spike was tied to the bed as Dru was straddling him clawing at his chest. He watched as she laid the small bottle of holy water down on the stand.

Angelus sneered at him loving every moment to infuriate the boy and the fact he once again took Dru. Well, he wasn't complaining. She did help solve his barging problem, but she was no Buffy. He quickly slid his pants on as he walked over by the bed to irritant his chide again. "So how do you feel Spiky, any better." He laughed.

Spike cursed and knowing he would get that sod pouf back one day. He woke up to find his self chained to the bed naked. Dru his girlfriend was putting holy water on him. Damn bitch. To say the least he wasn't pissed because Dru was straddling him nude. He always knew she liked to play games but his anger grew as he has seen his prick of a sire come out of the bathroom nude as well. Then everything from that moment went to hell. Then that stupid prick was behind Dru pounding into her. He was pissed at first until he felt his hard member slide into her. He wasn't complaining after that, but still he would care less to see his sire screwing his lover. "It would be better if I was out of these cuffs and wrapping it around your throat." Spike cursed at Angelus.

Dru slapped him on the face. "Bad Spiky. You are not to say anything until your lesson is over." She sneered. "Damn it Dru would you stop that."

Angelus slapped him on the head and laughed. "Now be careful Dru, we don't need him paralyze yet. We still need him to walk on two legs."

Angelus ignored his chide cursing him as he grabbed his shirt and placed it on leaving it open up. He then left the room as Thomas came to him dragging a young woman with brunette hair. "This is the witch you called for your prescience master."

Angelus smiled and looked her over. "Are you Amy?" He asked wondering if this was the witch. She was pretty young and by looking at her record, he found out, she goes to the same school Buffy does so this would work out well.

Amy stared at him quite scared as she heard about him in books. She wasn't all too excited to be here. Until a vampire jumped her and knocked her out. The next thing she knew she was here. "Yes I'm Amy, what do you want?" She asked.

"I need you to do a little spell for me." Angelus asked smiling.

**************************************************************

At the school, the next morning Amy walks down the hall until she sees' Buffy. She smiles and gently places the ring that Angel gave her in Buffy's bag when she's not looking. She didn't know why he wanted a spell to get rid of Buffy out of his mind. It made her wonder if they had something going on. Oh well it wasn't really her business, she was just glad she was paid well for the job and got out of there alive.

Buffy smirked and walked down the hall with Willow and Xander beside her. "What was that?" Buffy said as a gob of wind wiped thought her. At that moment, a rush of heat swapped though her body also. Her whole body was on fire, and she only had one person on her mind…Angel. "Oh god what's happening to me."

"What's wrong?" Willow asked worried.

"I…I don't' know. Just something swept into me, and I feel"…..

"Feel what?" Xander asked.

"Very…odd and very hot."

Xander smirked. "Are you bragging on yourself now?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at Xander, suddenly feeling the urge to get out of here. She needed to leave, to find…Angel. Oh...No. She shook her head trying to think of something else then that demon, but it was starting to get harder. Now all she could see was his naked body in her mind. "No I just need to go"…. She started to run thought the crowd bumping students on the way. "Sorry."

Willow was surprised when she started walking towards the exit. "Buffy you can't sneak out of school your get into trouble." Willow said. Buffy seems to ignore her so Willow ran to her and grabbed her arm to be suddenly shocked with an amount of lust going through her.

"Oh wow, what just happened?" Willow said as she watched Buffy leave. She turned to see Xander in a whole new image.

Xander came up to her. "Willow wants wrong? You look like your thinking of something really naughty." Willow snickered and grabbed his arms towards the library. When Willow grabbed his arms, he suddenly felt sudden heat rush into him and his eyes glistering with lust.

Xander and Willow barely made it to the library with their shirts on. A few students gave them a shock look as they made their way into the library. Xander quickly pulled Willow behind some bookcases and kissed her. Willow kissed him back and ripped off the shirt leaving him bare chest.

"Oh god I want you so badly." Xander said tugging her forward. Willow giggled and straddled him to the floor and started unbuttons his pants.

"We should have tried this long ago." Willow said.

**************************************************************************

_I know I shouldn't love you.  
There's just too much to be fake.  
But you see me, and I feel you.  
And I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid._

_Even if it is wrong and sinful._

Buffy quickly left the store she came from and walked down the street towards Angel's Mansion. She had no idea what is forcing her to do this? Was it just instinct or something telling her to this. She didn't know, she just knew she had to obey.

She made it towards the mansion and didn't even bother to knock on the door to Angelus mansion. She just opened it and wasn't surprised to see four minions standing there ready to attack. She just smirked and growled back.

They stared at her surprised as they seen her plastic fangs in her mouth, but they didn't need to know that. Buffy thought.

"Where is Angelus?" She spoke but before any of them could answer her a shirtless Spike walked and tossed the cuffs off his hand. "Bloody bitch." spike murmured. He then stared at up to see the slayer standing there. She was standing there with a black long coat on and had…fangs. "Bloody hell, you can't be a vampire. How did this happen?" Spike asked taking another look and then a smiff of her. Then he realizes she was still human. "What trick are you playing slayer?" Spike replied.

Buffy sneered and ignored the blonde vampire. "Need to find Angelus Now." She screamed almost feeling like she was going to burst if she didn't have Angel in her.

Spike sniffed the air again and could tell she was pouring with lust and the fact, there was something really wrong with her. "Wants wrong slayer? You smell really horny." He snickered.

Buffy glanced at him. "Shut up and did anyone tell you that's disgusting" She replied jumping towards him and throwing him a punch which sent him on the ground. He groggily sat up as he suddenly got an lot of heat swept to his chest to his grown. "Bloody hell."He quickly stood up and went back to his room to find Dru still tied to his bed. He smiled at her and straddled her. I have a slight problem, he said pointing to his bulge. Dru just giggled and pushed him forward.

Buffy quickly turned toward the door that opened. One vampire tried to grab her but she swap his away. She looked up to see Angelus stood there with his shirt off revealing his perfect tone chest. She smiled and licked her lips. She stalked towards him.

Angelus growled. "Slayer." He cursed wondering why he was feeling lustful after her again. That damn witch was supposed to fix this. He then took a quick smell of her and realized she was acting strangely. Like she was possessed.

Buffy pushed him in the room then and slammed the door. Angelus was surprised by her strength and then realized she had her slayer powers back. He could smell that rich aroma when he was near her. He quickly got up only to be pushed back on the bed. "What the hell do you think you're doing slayer." Angelus snapped.

Buffy smiled and let her long coat fall to the floor to reveal her skimpy black leather vamp outfit. Angelus had to take another look as he stared at her with his mouth opened. She had a tight leather black outfit that shaped every curve of her body perfect. She had black leather gloves that went to her elbows. The curvy outfit slimed around her breast. It had a red lacy trim along the top giving her very little room to hold her breast in. She had black boots on that went up to her knee and a very short skirt that he could practically see her cheeks when she bends over. He blinked again wondering if this was a dream or some kind of joke the slayer was playing because he was having a really big problem in his pants. He groaned loudly as Buffy was suddenly on top of him straddling him.

She opened up her mouth and gently bit his shoulder as a growl emerged from his throat. Angelus quickly flipped her over and pinned her below him. "So you like it rough slayer." he grinned. "I never knew you wanted to be a vampire. I could always help you with that problem." he said.

Buffy sneered and flipped them over pinning him under her. "Shut up and kiss me." She pulled him forward and slipped her tongue in as she ground her hips against his. Buffy stared down at him and love the way her body was moving against his. It was making her so hot for him that all she wanted to do was slide in him.

Angelus ground his hips up and cupped her hips ripping off her skirt in the process. Buffy moaned as his fingers made to the center of her core. She panted and started to undo his pants quickly.

Angelus grinned and stared at her lovely breast pouring out of her top. "I've always thought about you this way Buff. Under my control to do whatever, you're so perfect in every way."

Buffy giggled and yanked his pants down revealing his hard member. At that moment Angelus quickly turned them over as she was under him. "Sorry sweet cheeks but I like to be the one that is in control."

Buffy pouted as he restrained her hands and cuffed them to the bed. "Hay this is not fair." She wined. "I want you now."

Angelus smirked as he quickly took his pants off and tossed them to the floor. He quickly jumped on the bed and removed her top leaving her boots and gloves on. "Sorry but you just have to wait." He replied smiling and wrapping his mouth around one those perky nipples of hers.

"Ohhh…" She moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She tried to pull him forward only to have his hands hold her thighs down. "Now none of that." He scolded. He then grabbed his member and pushed it toward her entrance teasing her.

Buffy tried to keep her moans from growing louder until she looked down to see it. It looked perfect moving in and out of her. She wanted more but she knew Angelus was going to make her wait.

"I don't know why I'm so obsessed with you. I wanted you dead at first and gone from my mind, but now you once again drove me to be this way." Angelus sneered as he pushed all the way in her. "Why do you do this to me? he moaned."

Buffy ignored him as she cried out in pleasure and pulled him forward. "Please more." She begged.

Angelus stared down at her in surprise. He didn't know what was happening to her or him but all he knew he just wanted to pound her into the bed until he was fully released.

"Oh god Angel please…" Buffy whined.

Angelus sneered and ram into her again. "I am not you love pup Angel, Slayer." he growled. He pulled her chin forward as he forced her to stare at him. "Do you understand me?" He spoke.

Buffy nodded not caring what he said. She was mostly focusing on his hard member in her. The dose of pleasure was sending Buffy to another world. Buffy was already thrashing off the bed. She tried to struggle against the cuffs to push forward, but it was no use. "Angelus please.."

"Please what?" Angelus whispered as he licked and circled the outline of her right breast while his hand played with the other. "Harder" She begged. She started thrashing under him again, and it was very hard for him not to ravish her right then.

He wanted to claim her in every way possible. He couldn't believe this was happening, but he didn't care. Whatever what was making her this way made him wish she was always like this. She was submissive to do what he wanted. It was making him think of all kinds of naughty things.

His mouth left her breast red and leaving her nipple hard. It made him grew harder to even look at her now. He leaned up and sat on his hips while he rocked forward watching her whittler under him. Her body rocked forward with his every movement making her pretty breast bounce with each movement. He was so hard now. It made him pound harder in her until he couldn't take anymore.

Buffy cried out realizing she was on the brink of her fourth orgasm. She didn't know why she was doing this, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was his hard cock in her. She heard him growl then and open her eyes to see him in game face and for some reason, instead of scaring her, it turned her own.

He rocked forward again as he noticed she was wanting more. She had that look on her face of perfect happiness. He could almost laugh at the thought that this slayer wanted to be screwed my a vampire and probably bitten too. He smirked. When he was on the verge of coming, he quickly lifted her head and bite her neck in the same spot, he always bite her at. She screamed as his fangs pierced her neck. He quickly took a quick taste and released his fangs and fell on her warm sated body.

Buffy was still panting for breath as she looked up to see Angelus pull out and roll off of her body. She was so tired and sore as the only thing in her mind was sleep. Angelus smirked and un cuffed the cuffs on her wrist and spooned her body against his. He once again wanted to kill her but his mind being too occupied to think about that. He only smirked at the blonde laying in his arms as he rested his head on the pillow beside her. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "You are mine for Eternity."

***************************************************************************

Jenny was making her way out of the class room as she noticed two students practically making out on the hall way floor. "Oh my god." She spoke. She quickly went over and crossed her arms at the two students. "Hay do I have to send you to the principal office. This is a public place, and if you really needed to do that please go somewhere private." She scolded. However, she was completely ignored. Instead she watched as they were practically tossing the rest of their clothes off. Oh god. She quickly left then wondering if it was some kind of spell.

Jenny opened the door hoping to find Giles. They would have to do some research on this. She walked in and called out his name only to hear a grunt and some moans. "Oh god she thought not again.

She rounded the book shelves as she seen clothes lying on the floor. She walked a little more as she stopped when she heard the sound. She looked over and her mouth almost dropped to the floor. "Xander, Willow…Oh My."

Xander looked up and smiled. "Hi Jenny." He then went back and started pleasuring Willow again.

"What the hell are you doing? Stop that right now and put on your clothes." Jenny demanded.

"Ohh… we can't." Willow said between breathes. "Feels too good."

Jenny didn't know what to say. She knew they would never do this intentionally especially seeing the other students out in the hall. It must be some kind of spell she thought. She really was having a hard time to think of something to get them off each other. At that moment, she heard Giles coming out of his office.

She moved around the corner and greeted him. "Oh hi Jenny" Giles said.

"We have a problem Giles."

*********************************************************************

Buffy awoke a few minutes later as everything came back to her. She almost wanted to run away from what she did. She couldn't believe that she had sex with Angelus, her enemy. Oh god and the worst part was her body was still in lust mode. Oh this is really bad she thought. She looked down at his sleeping form as his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful, so perfect. It reminded her of her loving Angel.

She shook her head forcing herself to stop from thinking about this any longer. She had to get out of here before he woke and tries to turn her again. She knew it had to be a spell. She realized that she started to feel this way when she seen Amy earlier today. Did she have something to do about this? There was a rumor, she was a witch but why would she do this. It made no since to her. She sat up as she looked over the bed once more to see Angelus still sleeping then she glanced at his hand and smiled. "The ring of Amara."

She smirked and decided it would be best if she took that ring from him. She slowly moved her hand to his and gently but slowly tugs the ring off his finger. She knew this was dangerous, but she had to do this. It would at least save some lives when he's roaming around in the day light. She pulled once more as she almost had the ring off when his other hand grabbed her wrist. She jumped; her heart was beating faster now as she stared at his dark eyes that were staring at her.

"Now that wasn't really nice Buffy." Angelus replied pulling her forward and slamming his mouth against hers. He swiveled his tongue in side and bite on the edge of her lip.

He snickered as he released his mouth. "That hurt asshole." She murmured.

"Well, if you weren't trying to take something that was mine then I wouldn't have bitten you. Besides we have more important things to worry about like why you came here and jumped me. He took a sniff and noticed she was still lustful but not as much. Did someone put a spell on you?" he asked.

"Why don't you tell me? You're the one with power, and I'm the one that practically was used and force to be your love slave." She snapped.

Angelus chuckled and decided; for the most part she was being honest. He quickly thought of different way of paying her back and giving her something to remember him by. He reached out to grab her arm only to have her punch him in the face. He fell on the bed. "Damn."

Buffy quickly stood up forgetting the fact she was nude. She reached for the door to be suddenly thrown back on the bed.

Angelus advanced on her and quickly jumped on her and straddled her to the bed. "Tsk tsk, now you're going to need punishment baby."

"Screw you." Buffy's spatter.

Angelus chucked. "Now that something, I could do, although we already kind of did that didn't we. Although I want to try something different, you know something special." He grinned.

Buffy boldly stared at him. "Really and what type of things would you call special. Besides torturing and hurting innocent people like me. It's not going to get you anywhere."

Angelus stared at her intrigued and grinned. "I don't think you're innocent anymore Buff, remember I was first and the only to take that sweet virginity away of yours."

She looked him in disgust. "I gave it to Angel not you soulless…..creature."

"That might be true but I still feel everything he feels Buff. He wouldn't be the man without me inside him, and I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you, so I have to thank you for something."

Buffy wanted so bad to slap him at that moment. It reminded her of once again what she lost when she slept with Angel. The damn bastard was using Angel against her and destroying his good deeds. "I will never accept whatever you give me, you pig.

Angelus grinned. "Feisty I like it." He smirked and flipped her over on her stomach. He leaned up as her ass was in the air. "You know I don't think we tried this position. Hay and you know what I do still get to take your virginity away knowing you were never taken this way."

"Buffy squirmed. Oh god. She begged. She was never taken this way before. Was he insane?

"If you stop squirming through you might enjoy this. Otherwise it's going to get painful," he replied reaching over the bed to the stand. He opened the draw as he picks up a small box. Buffy watched him and she was getting more scared than usual.

"What's in the box?" She replied.

Angelus grinned and leaned against her ear. "It's a surprise."

***********************************************************************

Giles quickly sat down unable to believe what Jenny told him. He didn't believe it at first until he walked by and seen Xander and Willow in an acquired position. He then looked out in the hall and quickly locked it after seeing a couple students making out on the floor. He was afraid he was going to go blind after this day. He quickly left and went back to Jenny to research. "I think it's a love spell. It sounds like whoever did this didn't know what they were doing." Jenny said.

Giles rolled his eyes wondering who would be stupid enough to do such a thing. Messing with magic is a very dangerous thing." He stood up to get a book when Xander and Willow stepped out and were somewhat dressed counting out the shoes. Giles stared at them thanking god they had clothes on. Willow and Xander's face were flushed as Xander had an arm around Willow's waist. "Ah hi G. Ah I had a really weird dream, any chance to know where my shoes are gone." He asked.

Jenny smirked at the teenagers in front of her. "Ah Xander that wasn't a dream." She said. "I kind of caught you two."

"Willow's face went red then."Oh god I was out in the hall when I"….. Willow face gotten even redder as she quickly ran off leaving Xander to stand there by himself.

"Willow? Great see what you did?" Xander said.

"She'll be fine Xander. Are you still feeling the effects of the spell?" Giles asked.

"Ah I guess. I still feel….weird." Xander said taking a seat next to them.

"Ah when did this start." Jenny said. "I think some other students are affected."

Xander laughed. "Really, you mean there are students out in the hall making out."

"Xander it's not funny. This is a serious situation." Giles said.

"Ok, I'm not laughing." He snickered. "I think it started when I seen Buffy earlier. She said she felt weird and then Willow tried to stop her. Buffy left the school, Willow grabbed my arm and the next thing I know I'm making out behind the bookshelves with Willow."

"Oh my, Buffy left." Giles said worried. If she was affected then she would have gone to"....

"Angel." Xander replied. "Well at least she has her powers."

"Still that doesn't help. We need find Buffy she could be in trouble. We need to figure out something now." Giles said.

Jenny stared at him and reached for book that Xander was getting. She didn't realize until it was too late. Her hands touched Xander and an amount of heat swept into her. "Oh god." She replied moving away from Giles.

"Xander stood up as he watched Jenny's face turned flush. " Oh boy."

"Jenny wants wrong?" Giles said.

You can't touch the students that are affected. I touched Xander's hand.

Giles didn't get the picture until he seen Jenny stalking after him. "Uh jenny I know your feeling things, but you have to control it, so we can figure out what's going on." Giles gulped.

Jenny tossed Xander a book and told him to research it while she pulled Giles to the office. Giles was surprised at first and thought he could control this. As soon as her hand touches his that was all it took. He shut the door as he had pinned jenny on the desk pushing her skirt up. "Why didn't we think of this sooner? He said. Jenny just smiled and crashed her lips to his.

*********************************************************************

As soon as Xander heard the moans, he dropped the book and left the library. He certainly didn't want to stay in there and listen to his teachers grope each other all day.

He walked out as he ran into Cordelia that was straightening out her skirt. He smirked. "Hay you got effected to. Who did you bone?" He chuckled.

Cordelia slapped him in the face and walked out. If I find out your deliberate this, I will sue you for making me sleep with that loser." Cordelia pouted as she ran to the bathroom.

"Ow." Xander said holding his face. Thanks like I appreciate that. He said annoyed. He looked over to see Larry walk out of the closet button up his pants. "Wow this is the best day ever." Larry said.

Xander just laughed as he searched for Willow. He glanced over the next corner and seen some more students making out. "Gezz it was starting to become an orgy fest." He murmured.

He sighs and finally see's Willow and a familiar looking girl with brunette and reddish hair. He walked closer to see Willow had her hand around her throat. "Oh crap." He quickly ran over and grabbed Willow's hand. "Willow what are you doing strangling Amy?"

Willow was pissed to say the least. She overheard Amy talking to some vampire and about a love spell she did yesterday. She then knew it was her fault that they became sex slaves. And the fact how was she going to show her faces to school the next day. She was so embarrassed.

"Amy did the Spell yesterday. I overheard her on the phone." She sneered.

Amy crossed her arms and stared at her. "It wasn't supposed to end like this. It was supposed to have the opposite affect not making everyone sex slaves." Amy then looked over at Xander and reached out to pet his chest.

"Ok, I think that is a bad idea if we just stop touching. I mean no one touching anyone." Xander quipped backing away.

Willow quickly grabbed her hand and pushed her away. "Stop touching my boyfriend." Willow snapped.

Xander grinned. "Oh cat fight."

"I can't help it ok…. I feel hot and...

"Shut up." Willow said. "Can't you just revoke the spell?" Willow said.

"Even so, I can't. It's on a timer." Amy said.

"A timer?"

"Ya. It should end in two more hours." Amy said.

"Whoever heard of a love spell on a timer?" Xander quipped.

"Well, I'm still learning how to do spells, and he said he would pay me so"..

"He would pay you?" Willow said. "Who?"

"Ah a vampire…his name is Angelus."

******************************************************************************

Buffy tense as he started working on the other part of her back. The needle pricking her back felt odd. She gasped as his member pushed in and out of her ass slowly. "She tried to fight it, but it was not use, the pleasure that was over coming her was tense and she wanted more, even if was wrong.

Angelus smiled down as he put the needle back in his box and laid it on the dresser. He then looked down at his work on her back. It was perfect master piece of the same gryphon tattoo on his back. He made the same design on her left shoulder but instead of the letter A at the bottom of the gryphon he placed the letter B for Buffy. "He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her spine. "Now everyone will know that you're mine and no one else." he said grinning as he pressed his slick member faller into her hot core.

Buffy was panting now trying to think of something else then this pleasure that was feeling her body. Her head was leaning on the side when she suddenly heard the door open. Angelus growled wondering who in the hell is disturbing him now. He didn't even bother to cover himself up. He was completely nude with his ass in the air. He turned to the intruder to his ignoring chide standing there.

Spike had to grin at the site before him. The slayer was chained to the bed face first. Angelus was straddling her and giving her a ride. Too bad he didn't have a camera.

"Well it seems like you once again found something to stick that cock of yours in." He mocked. Angelus sneered and lean up covering her backside. Buffy moaned as she was getting embarrassed seeing the other vampire here.

"Spike what the hell do you want?"

Ah just wanted you to know that some of Buffy's friends are snooping around outside."

"Ah damn it." Angelus cursed as he pulled out of Buffy. Buffy gasped at the lost as he covered her up. He stood up fully not caring about his nudity as he grasped Spike by the neck.

"Get out of here and find out what they're doing."

Spike glanced at Buffy and winked at her. So, how is fluffy doing? Seems like she's a little tired must be that that big. ….

"Spike if you don't shut up I'm going to throw you to the furies down in the basement." Angelus growled.

Spike smirked, "The furies. Oh the three girls that like be be the alpha. I don't think so. The last time I went to them they left me paralyzed from the waist down. I couldn't bloody feel a thing.

Angelus snickered. "Spike leave…..now."

"Fine, Fine." He slammed the door shut and went back to Dru knowing that would piss Buffy off and maybe have her stake him.

Buffy stared at him and couldn't help but Ask. "What are the furies?"

"Angelus smiled. "No one that you need to worry about." Angelus grabbed his pants and stared at Buffy. "Now I'll be right back sweet cheeks, and if you leave this room I'm going to have to spank you."

Buffy giggled just to irritate him. "Is that the best punishment you can thank of lover?"

Angelus growled and pulled her forward. "Don't' temp my Buff, I might think of something like turning you instead. Would you like that?"

Buffy sneered and lay back down. "I'll behave."

Angelus chucked and kissed her cheek. "Good girl." He left them and closed the door.

"Bastard. She murmured. Buffy quickly leaned up pulled one of the chains off the bed holding her wrist together. She rubbed her swore wrist for a minute before she pulled the sheet around her nude body and yanked on the other. She yanked again and it pulled free ripping off part of the wooded bed. Oh well.

She sat up and quickly grabbed the black coat that was lying on the floor. She bent down to reach for it when she heard a tap on the window seal. She quickly got her coat and placed it on. She then went to the window. "Willow, Xander." she whispered. Buffy opened it quickly. "How did you guys find me?"

"Ah we find out that Amy did a spell and that's why your lust crazed and everyone else."

"Everyone else." Buffy replied curiously.

Xander grinned. "ya it was like an orgy fest at the school." He smirked. Willow's face turned bright red. Buffy was shocked but made sure to get the dirt later from Willow. She quickly jumped out of the window only to be faced with her very pissed off x-lover.

"Now that was such a bad thing to do." Angelus said standing there with his arms crossed. "Now I have to think of some other way to punish you."

Xander glared at him angrily and grabbed the stick that was in his coat. He quickly grabbed and thrust it towards Angelus chest. Buffy was surprised by this action. Before she could move Angelus had swapped the stick out of his hand and grabbed him by the throat. "Tsk, Tsk….We didn't ask you to play, but I could use you to keep the furies in the basement happy. It might get lonely for them." He chuckled.

"The furies." Xander gulped.

"Oh ya your really love them. They like to suck your tentacles and if you're lucky they might leave it there."

"Ewww." Buffy said then it suddenly dawn on her what he said. "You have whores locked up in your basement." She said angrily.

Angelus dropped the boy and laughed. "No Buff not woman's but Furies. Their half mystical demons with a vicious act of biting and good in bed." he sneered. "Why your jealous?"

Buffy crossed her arms as Willow stared at her and Angelus. She couldn't believe it but Buffy was jealous. Xander stared at him as he brushed himself off. "No that's ok; you can keep your whores… demon." Xander snipped.

"You know it makes me wonder how she can stand you. It would be better if you didn't have a head so you didn't have to yap as much." Angelus spoke annoyed.

"Wow are we actually having a conversation, this is freaky." Xander said.

"You know I have better things to like to get some real clothes on and go back to be the slayer." Buffy mocked.

"Why Buffy? You look better without any clothes, especially with the little scene earlier. You were luscious darling."

Xander and Willow stared at her in shock. "Hay I was under a spell ok." Buffy said.

"Is that what you're telling your friends now?" Angelus snickered.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Shut up" at that moment a familiar car pulled up. Giles quickly stopped and opened the door as Jenny stepped out from the other side.

Angelus seen her and his eyes went wide when he seen her eyes went dark. "Shit."

"Descendo"..Then he disappeared.

Buffy stared at the spot in surprise and looked back at Jenny. She then noticed Giles and jenny's winkled clothes. Ok something must have happened that she didn't want to know about. "What did you do to Angelus?"

"I transport him inside the mansion but knocking him out in the process." Jenny said.

"Oh….good." She said holding her coat closed and was glad that she didn't hurt Angelus. for some reason she still wanted him around so they could get back Angel.

Xander, Willow, and Buffy got in the car as they drove back to the school.

The drive was silent for while until Xander opened up his mouth. "So you guys finally figured it out huh after the foreplay." He snickered.

Willow and Buffy stared at him oddly. Giles was blushing as well as Jenny.

"Yes we…. figured it out." Giles said wondering why Xander had to be annoying.

Xander then stared at Buffy and Willow. "Oh that's right you don't know. Jenny accidentally grabbed my hand, which affected her with the spell. So I left after things started to fall and the sound of the moaning. It was starting to"…

"Xander please do shut up." Giles said embarrassed.

"Well, I'm just saying. It's not like you're not the only one that was embarrassed. I was running around in my boxers, by the time I got to the library. Willow was in her bra and"....

"Xander." Willow replied blushing.

"Oh sorry and Buffy …well I won't mention because I wasn't there." Xander said.

Buffy was still trying to get all of this in her head. Willow and Xander were making out in the library and so were Jenny and Giles. She snickered but held the laugh in. This day was starting to become weirder and weirder.

Willow noticed Buffy's long black boots and smiled at her. "Hay do you mind if I borrow those sometimes." She spoke sheepishly.

"Sure." Buffy grinned knowing what she needs them for. She was hoping she wasn't turning into some sex craze friend of hers. Well, what the hell she was probably turning into the same thing. Her mind was only one thing and that was Angel.

At least she knew now that Angelus wanted her but that didn't make her change the fact she still wanted Angel. She misses him terribly. After everything that happened today she promised herself she would never let this happen again. She was already in a losing batter of keeping her hormones together when he was around and now to find out he has some demon whores in the basement was ticking her off. She wanted to go there and kill every one of those bitches.

However, she couldn't because she knew it would only bring back memories of her and Angel. She sighed knowing as soon as she got home, she was going to take a hot bath and soak in the tub for a long time. She probably couldn't sit as much anyways because of that but she shouldn't complain. It was the best sex she had, but she would never tell him that. Besides that he was probably cheating on her with those damn furies.

She sneered and closed her eyes trying to think of something else. Oh she just remembered she would to somehow hid that tattoo on her back. How was she going to explain that to her mother? Well, she knew she didn't have the money to get it taken off so she just had to make sure to keep it hidden for now. She sighed and wandered how things gotten so messed up. She loved Angel and only him and then her life is messed up again by sleeping with her enemy. She felt bad about this she just hoped after today she would have a decent sleep and forget about him all together.

But she knows that will never happen. She could only wish.

*********************************************************************

**Ok what do you think? I know it's kind of long but I think it was perfect. **

**I had a lot of reviews of people asking me to keep Angelus in and to not bring back Angel. I'm still not sure about this. I have an ideal that might work out between both but I'll get your opinion on this.**

**And of Course review please and thanks once again for all the reviews. I appreciate it.**


	19. Chapter 19

Title; Forbidden Love; Ch 19

Author; DreamInfinity0

Rating; R language, sexual content

**Characters****;** Buffy/Angelus, Willow/Xander, Giles, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime****r;** All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Authors Note:** Spoilers for Go fish, and passion

*****************************************************

_I'd erase what you say_

_Scramble words in the way_

_But you can't take away_

_Turn away_

_Run away_

Willow and Buffy were sitting across from each other at the table in the library. Buffy was trying to study, but it was no use. Her mind was on one thing and that one thing was giving her very bad thoughts.

Willow stared at Buffy as she started frittering with her hair. She waved her hand to get her friend attention. "Ah Buffy?"

"Oh sorry must have doused off." Buffy slumbered.

"Buffy you need to study; you want to graduate don't you?" Willow said.

"I know Wills I'm trying, but it's hard with Mr. I don't have any soul and the fact my mom wants to have a mother daughter talk again. I'm so dreading that."

"What could be so bad with a talk?" Willow asked closing her math book.

"It's not just a talk it's going to be another talk." She looked at Willow trying to see if she got the point, and apparently she didn't. "You know the….talk."

"Oh….didn't you and your mom had that talk already." Willow said.

Buffy rolled her eyes remembering that incident when her mom caught Angel in her bed. "Ya but it seems my mom notices my grades are dropping and thinks he's the cause."

"And"…

"Well yes he is the cause, since he went all evil and all, but I can't tell my mom that. What am I going to tell her Wills?" Buffy asked.

"Well you could tell her you two split up, and you're having a hard time accepting it." Willow said. "Or you could try dating again."

"Dating, I don't know about that"…..she sighed in frustration and rubbed her head. "I don't know what to thank anymore. After what happen last week, it's like I can't get him out of my head now, and I have to because he's…..

"Evil, dangerous and a soulless creature." Willow said.

"Ah ya that pretty much put it." Buffy said.

"At least he's not trying to kill or turn you anymore. That's a good sign right?" Willow said.

"Ah..I don't know Wills… I just wish I could forget about what happened actually." Buffy replied knowing she couldn't.

Willow looked up and felt sad for her best friend. She just wished she could bring back her Angel and make her happy. She looked to the right as she seen Xander coming by. She glanced away and opened up her book to look like she was busy.

Buffy stared at her and wondered what just happen. She has seen Xander come by and then Willow looked away like she didn't notice him. She still seemed to be upset and embarrassed by what happen last week. She couldn't blame her through but she shouldn't worry. Most of the rumors and stuff that were going around the school were about Cordelia and Larry.

"Hi ladies, what's up?" Xander asked sitting by Willow, who seemed to be into her book. She didn't even say hi to him. He smirked wondering if she was still embarrassed by what happen. He wasn't quiet embarrassed anymore. At the beginning he was, but now he was more attractive of her now than ever. Since a week has passed since that incident he's been having a hard time to hold his need in for her. "Ah Wills. Are you going to say hi to your best bud and your very hot boyfriend?" he asked joking.

Willow stared at him sheepishly and tried to hide the blush appearing on her face. She stared up as two students stared at her from across the table. "Ah Hi." Then she quickly went back to her book.

Buffy grinned hoping Xander didn't embarrass her too much. She knew Willow could only take so much embarrassment before walking out and hiding forever. Buffy got an ideal in her head and smiled. "Why don't you guys come with me to the bronze tonight? We could hang out. Buffy replied.

"To the bronze. Wow that's a switch, no cemeteries?" Xander asked.

"Nay I wanted a change." Buffy said.

"Ah great we're there, right Wills?" Xander said.

Willow smiled briefly. "Ah sure."

Buffy turned as she has seen the door to the library open. There stepped out a dark brown hair boy that she didn't see before. "Who's he?" Buffy asked.

"Oh he's the new kid. His name is Cameron and he's on the swimming team. He came here a week ago, but he's a…. What's the word… a man slut." Xander snickered.

Buffy thought she was hearing wrong. "A…What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Xander said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "No…..so you actually mean he sells his body." Buffy was about to burst laughing from the thought until Willow stopped her.

"No. She glared at Xander's amusement. "What he means he tries to flirt and seduce girls. There was a rumor he had a sexual assault charge on him from his last school a couple of years ago, but it was cleared since he was on the swimming team."

"Now you're talking." Xander said annoyed. "Ya he's a real douche bag."

"Sounds like he needs a lesson to be learned or two." Buffy murmured staring at the kid.

"Hay remember were supposed to be normal kids that stay out of trouble." Willow said.

Xander snickered. "Ha ya right."

At that moment Buffy sees' Cameron walk by her and smiles blowing her a kiss. He then walks away to his buddies in the far corner of the library.

"Ok I really think that kid needs a lesson."

Willow shook her head and Xander just snickered. At that moment, the bell ranged. "Oh saved by the bell." Buffy thought.

**************************************************************************

Giles smiled as he sat down behind his desk. Jenny was glancing at his books on the shelf deciding which one she should read. Giles glanced over to see what was taking her so long. He glanced over again as he noticed she was bent over.

"Did you see something you like?" Jenny asked standing back up.

Giles smirked and looked away quickly. "Ah I was looking at ah….books."

"Mm. Is that so?" she replied walking over and sitting on his lap.

Giles groaned and stared at her as she touched his hand. It sent him to a memory of what happen last night. Of her lying under him while she kissed him and him kissing her while they drove to bliss together. It made him wonder if this is what true love felt like. He never thought he would love someone like this ever.

Jenny smirked and placed a hand on his chest. "Mm we can leave where we left at last night."

"I don't' think the school library is the appropriate place." Giles said stuttering. Jenny smiled and pulled him forward kissing him on the mouth. "You didn't say that two days ago?"

"Ah well I really wasn't thinking clearly," Giles said.

Jenny stared at him hard and cupped his face. "Do you regret it?" She replied kissing him on the neck.

Giles breathed deeply and cupped her back pulling her body towards his. "No I'm glad it happened."

"Good."Jenny smiled as she kissed him sending him into bliss.

*************************************************************************

"Hey,"

Willow turned as she seen Xander coming out of the bathroom. His face was red and she swore she could see a burgle forming in his pants.

"Ah are you ok, Xander?" Willow asked.

"I'm…fine. Why wouldn't I be ok?" Xander said trying to cover up from the lie. Because he knew he would be embarrassed if Willow found out what he was doing. Although it wasn't his fault, he was in the bathroom for the second time this week jacking off. Ya that did sound bad but what else was he supposed to do. He didn't want to cheat on Willow and their relationship was going nowhere. Every time he would try to get close to Willow, she would freak out. What was he supposed to do?

Willow stared at him and could tell he was lying about something. She came close towards him and placed a hand on his chest to see if she'll get a response from him. And to her surprise he did. She felt his hands pull her forward and before Xander could say anything Willow kissed him. Yes she was doing what Buffy said, taking a chance at life. Other than that she was taking a risk of the principal or someone else catching them in the hall.

Willow pulled back and smirked. "Do I want to know what you were doing in the bathroom?" she asked as she noticed the zipper n his pants was not zipped. Xander looked down and quickly zipped his pants embarrassed. "Ah…no what makes you think I would do anything... in the..Bathroom." He grinned.

Willow crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She was about to walk away but Xander pulled her back into his arms. "Why don't we talk about this ah…somewhere private?" He replied as he pulled her in the boy's bathroom.

"Oh my god. What are you doing? I can't be in here." Willow protested seeing expulsion in her future.

Xander smiled and kissed her leaning her against the counter. "Come on Wills don't' you want to live a little." Xander joked.

Willow shook her head and stared at him hard. "I'll be ….No we'll be expelled if we're caught." She replied freaking out.

Xander rolled his eyes and stared at the bigger stall. Oh that will work. He thought as he cupped Willow's hand and opened the stall. Willow was still freaking out so he pulled her in and shut the door.

"Xander, I can't do this, were be expelled, my parents will ground me and"….She was stopped as his mouth landed on her mouth while he pressed her back against the wall.

"Relax, Will," Xander whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. "Do you love me Wills?" he asked quietly. Staring at her hard trying to figure out if she wanted the same thing as he did.

Willow stared at him noticing they were in the stall. His face was so close to hers while she was thinking really bad things that she shouldn't be doing in school, especially in the boy's bathroom. "Xander, I…I like you. You're silly, funny, smart, caring, and loving, and... my best friend."

"And?" he replied gently caressing her arms.

"I love you its just hard for me to…

"Express your feeling." He said kissing her again.

"Ah…yes." Willow said. Her heart was rising so fast that she thought it was going to come out of her chest.

"Well I always Loved you Wills, I was just waiting for you to say something. To do anything to let me know"…

Willow stared at him and want' paying really any attention to what he said. She was more focused on his face, his eyes, his lips. Oh god was she actually going to make the first move. She didn't know what to think because she actually was going to run away, but she stopped herself and remembered what Buffy said awhile back.

"_You have to make the first move, Wills. Life is too short to waste." _Oh god she was actually going to do this.

Xander was shocked as she pulled him forward once again and kissed him. Her lips were sweet as Carmel as he licked them. She met his lips as he breathily pulled away staring at her. "Wow I'm surprised you made the first move Wills. This is real and not a dream right. He said.

Willow just smiled and pulled him forward. "No I think that was very real…didn't you?"

Xander breathed deeply and stared at her. "Ah very….real." He replied kissing her once again. She met his lips while he kissed her savoring every bit. Willow grabbed his arms pulling him closer as she realized their bodies met while Xander was already working on her top. He quickly slips them off leaving her in her pink bra.

"Oh pink, my favorite." Xander joked.

Willow frowned while she worked on the buttions of his shirt. "I thought blue was your favorite.

"Ah it is but pink is my number one favorite." he teased as he slide the garment off her shoulder.

Xander watched as it slid down as Willow crossed her arms but Xander held them as he pressed his chest against his and started placing kisses down her neck to her breast. "You're beautiful Willow. You have no reason to hide them from me."

She was about to protest until she threw her head back as she felt Xander's mouth on her chest. "Oh gosh." She slithered down the wall as Xander held on to her. Her body throbbed with pleasure as she arched into him. She never experienced this before and even doing this in a bathroom was a bad thing she was glad she did it.

***************************************************************

Class was finally done for today and Buffy was glad. She wanted to go hang out with her friends, so she could get Mr. Evil out of her mind like that would help, but it was better than brooding over it.

She started walking past one of the restrooms when the door opened. Her mouth open in surprise as she seen Willow and Xander stepping out of the boy's restroom. Xander's face and Willow's face were flushed, their clothes tangled, and you could tell what they were doing.

"Oh my god Wills, you have broken a rule and got away with it." Buffy smirked amused as she noticed no one was in the hall. She looked back at Willow and smiled. "Wow and you both got hickies."

Willow's face turned red while Xander just smirked. "What? Bad Willow" Xander joked.

"Ah…I wasn't doing anything. I got lost and"… Willow replied trying desperately to cover up what she was doing.

Buffy Smiled and headed towards the library. "Don't worry guys; your secret is safe with me."

Willow could only frown as she followed her friend to the library. She just hoped sometime soon she would talk to Buffy in private. She had to ask her a few personal questions. Like how can she seduce Xander since he was always the one trying to seduce her. She hoped this wasn't going to be an addiction.

*********************************************************************

Buffy, Xander, and Willow were making it towards the library. They were heading straight towards the office when the door opened. Xander smirked and looked at the teacher and the watcher. "Well it looks like someone is getting some…..finally."

"Eww gross. I so didn't want to hear that." Buffy said. "Me either." Willow said.

Giles face turned red as Jenny just ignored them. "Now kids, you know there are better things to do then joke about me and Giles. Unless you want me to explain to you about the bird and the Bees."

Xander smirked. "No we already know and had a lesson about that." Xander mumbled. Willow poked him in the back. "OW" Xander turned and zipped his mouth shut.

"Buffy stared at them and shook her head in horror. "Ah no, that's ok….I don't think I need to know any more about that." Buffy said.

"Sorry. I thought it was pick on Giles's day." Xander mumbled.

Giles straighten out his coat and cleaned his glasses nervously. He looked back at Buffy as he once again ignored Xander's comment. "Ah…how are things going Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Oh good……..same ole. Any new big bads besides the usual?" She replied hoping and praying there was none so she could go kill something to get this tension out of her.

"Ah no just be careful Buffy, especially with Angelus and his two chides roaming around. Anything is possible."

"I'm always careful, Giles. Why do you think I'm not now?"

"No…I'm just worried." Giles mumbled as he was actually very worried about her. Ever since Angel changed he could tell Buffy was not dealing with it well. She was ignoring the fact that she might have to kill Angel. But he decided that could wait for another day. "I read some more things about Angelus, and it would be best to stay away from him until we figure out a plan." Giles said.

"What did you find out?" Buffy asked curiously.

"That in the past Angelus likes to kill anything close to his soul. Which means"….

"You mean me. Yes I kind of know that when I woke up and found him trying to turn me." Buffy quipped."Which leads me to ask how is the spell coming for restoring his soul?" Buffy asked glancing at Jenny."

"Jenny looked at her sternly and knew she still was mad at her for not telling her the truth. She still felt bad for it, so she couldn't blame her. She was just surprised that Giles has forgiven her so fast. Maybe it was because they both had a lustful night and rekindled their relationship more. Either ways she was wearing to help Buffy, even if that met bringing back the one person that killed her ancestor long ago. So be it. It wasn't her problem anymore to watch over him. If her people wanted to come and fix it so be it. She wanted no part in the vengeance.

"Well, it's a little tough, but it's coming. If we had that book, it would help more, but I don't think they still have it. They probably destroyed it." Jenny said.

"Oh." Buffy said not amused that she would have to wait longer.

"Although with a little help I could have the translation done in a couple of days. Then I will get the orb that you would need to restore his soul." Jenny said.

Buffy smiled hearing this. She would have her Angel back in a couple of days. This was perfect. "I hope so."

Jenny smiled and for once felt the burden leave her of what she did to Buffy and Giles. "No need to thank me. I'm just glad to do this for you."

****************************************************************************

That evening Buffy left class, since she finished her test earlier. She was surprised how quickly she went thought it. It must be all the times that Willow helped her with math class. She was just glad to get out of there, and hopefully she has gotten a passing grade. She walked outside and took a seat at the bottom of the steps to wait for Xander and Willow. She closes her eyes for a moment and opens them again to see a familiar boy sit down beside her. Buffy rolled her eyes, great. "Hi, you must be Buffy. I'm Cameron." He replied smiling.

Buffy smiled back." Um….Hi."

"I had seen you earlier, and you seem to need some help with history. I could help." He gently placed his hand on hers as she moved away from him. Buffy rolled her eyes wandering how this was going to turn out.

"Um, no that's ok…I have a tutor." She replied wondering if she would have to once again put this boy in his place or unconscious.

"Oh….Sorry I didn't mean to pressure you. I just want you to be comfortable." Cameron says.

Buffy smiles." I'm comfy! I'm so comfy, I'm nodding off actually, which is why"...

Cameron interrupts and gazes to look at her blouse. "Are you wearing a bra?"

Buffy stared at him in disbelieve at what she just heard. "What?"

"Come on. I mean, tell me you haven't been thinking about this ever since we have seen each other in the library." Cameron grins and gently grabs her hand.

"What I'm thinking about is that I should probably leave before I do something I regret"…Buffy hissed.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." Cameron sneers as he pulls her forward.

Buffy's stares at his hands on her and her face turns red with anger. "Oh, it's not me, I'm worried about."

Cameron snickers. "You like it rough huh." He grabs her arm and pulls her face to his.

Buffy struggles and knees him in the grown. She then throws him into the wall. "Ow."

Buffy stands up just in time to see Willow and Xander walk out the doors. Buffy leers down at the boy. "If you touch me again, I'll break your arm." Buffy mumbled.

"Oh my…what happen?" Willow said looking at Cameron, who was scrambling away from them.

"He thought it would be a good idea to sexual harasse me." Buffy replied. "I don't' think he'll be harassing anybody anymore. She glanced up as she suddenly felt a familiar presence near her. She then looked across the street to see a dark figure drive away in a familiar car. "Oh crap."

"Angelus?"….

Xander looked around scared for a moment. "Where?"

"He just drove by. I think he was watching me." Buffy replied knowing well enough he would probably go after the boy.

"Why was he watching you?" Willow asked slightly scared.

"Ah duh Willow he's an obsessed, maniac that would kill anybody just looking at Buffy except her friends, right?" Xander said.

Buffy smirked. "Ah ya. I wouldn't worry about that too much. I would be worried if I was Cameron."

"Great that means we have to protect pervert boy." Xander mumbled.

Willow just grinned while Buffy just shook her head hoping and praying that Angelus wouldn't go after him. She didn't want to be near him or see him now. "Well let's just hope he stays away."

****************************************************************************

After school Buffy heads home. She walked and opens up the door ss Joyce is sitting on the couch waiting for her. "Hi mom, what's up?"

"Ah I wanted to talk to you." Joyce replied noticing that look on her face. "It won't take long, I promise."

"Buffy sat down on the couch bored as she wondered where this conversation was going to lead. Joyce was about to say something when the door rang.

Buffy stood up as she felt that weird feeling in her gut. Oh god was he in the house. She looked around when she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard her mom tell Angel come in. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. He could kill them all, what was her mother thinking, he's evil and…?She doesn't' know a damn thing because no one told her. Well, that would be a hard thing to explain. She could always go with, Hay mom, I'm a slayer, and I'm dating a vampire that was nice and had a soul. Now he lost his soul because I had sex with him, and now he's an evil soulless bastard. Buffy smirked at the thought of what her reaction would be. Knowing that thought it wouldn't be pretty, she decided to keep that truth from her a little longer.

Buffy looked up and blinked a couple time to make sure she was seeing what she thought she was seeing. Angelus was in her house acting calm as ever as he stood beside her mom. What the hell was he doing and what was he planning because she knew he wouldn't just come over for a friendly visit. Maybe she should play along until she knew what he was planning. "Ah, Angel what are you doing here?" she asked strongly.

Angel smirked and sat casually on the couch winking at her as Joyce scolded her for her tone of voice. "Ah Joyce wanted me to come over, something about homework." He smirked.

Buffy rolled her eyes while Joyce stared at her. "Buffy please sit down. I thought you would be happy to see Angel."

If only she knew. she thought. "I do but I wanted some time alone…away from him." Buffy mumbled glancing back at him to make sure he wasn't tricking her.

"Oh I didn't realize that. Are you guys still dating?" Joyce asked.

"No." Buffy replied quickly.

"Yes." Angelus said seductively towards her. As he hid the smirk forming on his face knowing he loved to irritate her. It was pleasing to see her so mad and annoyed that he wanted to do it more often just to piss her off. At first when he got the phone call, he thought it was Buffy until he hears Joyce's voice. He was even more surprise that Joyce invited him over, it almost made him laugh at her innocence, which made him realize where Buffy got that from. Furthermore, he knew now Joyce knew nothing about vampires or Buffy being a slayer. This was a perfect moment for revenge.

Joyce stared at them both and wondered if this was a good idea. Yes, she planned to tell Buffy that she should study her home work more instead of hanging out with her friends and boyfriend. Maybe she already has her answer. "I see there are some issues with you two that you need to sort out."

"No, there are no issues or problems." Buffy replied. "We were just having….A argument about"….

"Come on Buff. You're just mad for what happened last week." Angelus joked knowing there would be some fire rolling. Buffy stared at him eyes wide and shook her head hoping and praying he would not say what they did last week.

Angelus smirked as Joyce asked him what happen last week. The look on Buffy's face was priceless. "Oh she was just mad that her tattoo wasn't"…

"Angel shut up"…Buffy quipped as she stared at him sternly knowing it was too late to stop the look her mom was giving her. She was just glad he didn't tell her mom, they had sex. Gosh how could he be so irritating and harsh….and….beautiful. Damn him for making her think this way.

"Buffy what is he talking about? What tattoo?" Joyce asked not liking where this was going.

Angelus smirked and hid it as Buffy stared at him. "It's nothing…. He's talking about the tattoo he has. He's thinking of getting the tattoo taken off." She replied sternly.

"But he said your tattoo. Buffy what are you not telling me?" Joyce quipped.

Angelus smirked again and spoke before Buffy could speak. "Now now Buffy, I thought we were going to be honest with your mother. That you were going to tell her about the tattoo you have gotten on your back."

Joyce stared at Buffy in shock as Buffy stared at Angelus coldly. Bastard was surely going to get a stake for this, she thought. "Angel ….Leave now. I don't want to talk to you." Buffy replied standing up and crossing her arms.

Angel stood up and acted like he was the innocent one in the bunch. "I'm sorry…I was just trying to be honest and help."

"Leave now before I throw you on your ass." Buffy quipped not realizing what she just said in front of her mother.

"Buffy that is no way to speak to him that way." Joyce replied.

Buffy rolled her eyes as Joyce was staring at her like she wanted an answer now." But I can explain." Buffy said.

"No." Joyce replied wondering where this attitude from her daughter was coming from. "Go up stairs now, Buffy. And Angel I'm sorry but maybe you can come over some other time."

Buffy quickly ran upstairs and watched from above as Angelus left. "That bastard was surely going to pay for this. She couldn't' believe he would do this to her. She knew it wasn't her Angel but seeing his face and to have him tell her mother that. She wanted to shove that stake right up his….

"Buffy." Joyce replied sternly staring at her daughter, and she wanted some answers and she wanted them now.

Buffy stared back at her mother wondering if she would survive the night from embarrassment.

***********************************************************************

Buffy lays down on the bed as she remembered what happened earlier. Her mom saw the tattoo and flipped. Then after that there were some yelling and some talking and more yelling. After that her mom decided to get stuff from the store. Right after her mother left she then called Giles quickly. She told him what happen and told him she wants Angelus revoked from coming in her house. Giles said he would send the ingredients and spell to Willow tonight.

Now she was just waiting until Willow gets here for the ingredients. Gosh her life was already screwed up and Angelus had to make it worse by telling her mom about her tattoo and to say the least she wasn't' happy when she has seen the tattoo. It covered her entire right side of her shoulder blade. Her mother wanted her to get it removed next month but of course Buffy didn't protest because she didn't want the tattoo off in some way. She didn't want it and then she did because it reminded her of Angel. It reminded her that she had something of his on her. She didn't know if that was a bad or good idea or not.

She quickly leaned up as she suddenly felt someone's hands on her back. She jerked forward as she found a hand on her mouth. She then was pushed on her back as a familiar person straddled her to the bed. "Angelus?"

"Hello lover did you miss me?"

"Get off of me before I stake you're sorry"....

"Now that is enough of that language. You don't want your mommy coming in here seeing us in this predicament do you? Conversely, that could to very interesting turn. She'll realize her daughter is not so innocent anymore."

"Shut up." Buffy kicked him off the bed and grabbed her stake under her pillow. Angelus was getting off the floor when Buffy had him pinned and a stake to his chest?

Angelus laughed. "Stop laughing." Buffy quipped. "Or I'll put this stake"…

Angelus laughed again. "You can't kill my Buff. I know it and you know it so stop with the bullshit."

Buffy pushed him away but she was suddenly rolled over on her back. He tossed the stake away and pushed her on the bed. He quickly straddled her. "If you keep doing that I'm going to take you and I don't think you want your mother to see that do you? To see what your precious Angel did on that forbidden night."

"Shut up." Buffy quipped.

"He chucked again. Well, I got to say at least he was man enough to shag the slayer and to release me. However, the best thing is I owe it all to you! I should thank you in some ways, and I have some good ideas to thank you by."

Buffy looked up as she felt like she was going to be sick. Seeing him like this, seeing him say things to her like this was very wrong. The more she stared at him the more she realized Angel was gone because of her and in the end, she created a monster. She pushed again to move past him disgusted by him but he blocked her path and pushed her on the bed. She then suddenly found her arms pinned above her head.

Angelus laughed again as she wiggled under him. "If you lighten up, you might enjoy yourself."

Buffy sneered and stared at him in disgust. "You wish," she replied as she once again tried to get free.

Angelus braced her hands harder to the bed while he wraps his legs around her waist. He stared down at her as she squirmed. "If you don't settle down it's going to hurt when I ram myself into you."

Buffy stared at him in silence as she stopped moving once he said that. Oh god no, he wouldn't do that…how could he say…that. Was he actually going to.. rape her. Buffy panicked at that thought and tried to kick him, but he grabbed her leg.

Angelus held her down and stared at her face that was staring at him. It was covered in fear and that was what he wanted to see. He wanted to see that fear before he broke her and turned her.

**************************************************************

Willow quietly opened Buffy's door with the spear house key she gave her. She knew Joyce was asleep now she just hoped she would make it inside without getting caught. She was supposed to do this spell, which only would take a minute or so.

Willow quietly walked up the steps and towards Buffy's room. She stopped in her track as she heard a sob and a growl. "Oh god Willow knew that sob. She quickly opened the door as she has seen Angelus pinning Buffy to the bed. She was sobbing. Her hair was tousled, and a set of bruises around her hips. Her hair tasseled. His jacket was off while his pants was unzipped. Her eyes widen at the realization of what he was trying to do.

Willow quickly ran in without a care that Angelus could kill her if he wanted to, but she didn't care. She would stop him at any cost for hurting Buffy this way.

"Oh, God, Buffy!" Willow ran to her friend and stopped as Angelus stared at Willow and growled. At that moment Angelus loosened his grip, which led Buffy to kick him sending him on the floor.

Willow was panicking for a moment as she has seen Angelus stand up and stare at her. "Oh good another snack."

"Willow?" Buffy replied staring at her in shock and embarrassed. She was a complete mess, her clothes was ripped and the more she sat there, the more she wanted to crawl in the corner and die.

Willow stared at Angelus and quickly grabbed the big cross laying on Buffy's shelf. "Back away demon." She walked towards him and spoke the words that she remembered for banishing vampires from a person home.

Angelus growled and advanced on Willow, who will pay dearly for interrupting him. He smacked the cross out of Willow's hand and grabbed her neck. Buffy quickly jumped on his back and punched him in the face. Willow quickly scrambled away and watched for a moment as Angelus quickly pushed Buffy to the other side of the bed.

Angelus stood up and smirked as he quickly zipped his pants and placed his jacket back on. He then stared at Buffy, who he had almost broken. He almost would have had if it wasn't for that stupid friend of hers.

"Your little friend is next on my list slayer, unless you do what I ask?" Angelus hissed.

"Piss off Angelus. You will never have me or touch me you sick"…

"Now now… that is not what you said two weeks ago." He replied smiling.

"That was a spell and I was clearly not in my right mind." Buffy said.

"The more you do this the more your friends will slowly die." he teased as he stared at her one last time before he jumped out the window. "I'll see you real soon lover."

As soon as he left Buffy fell to the floor on her knees and covered her face with her hands. She cried and felt disgusted that she didn't have the strength to push him away. She just wanted him back, her Angel….Not this demon that was using Angel's body to destroy her. How could life be so unfair to her?

Willow quickly went to her best friend and hugged her as she cried in her arms. "Buffy, oh god…he didn't"…

"No." Buffy said sobbing. "But he would have if you hadn't"…

"Ssh, Buffy, ssh…He's gone and he won't hurt you." Willow replied trying desperately to calm the sobbing mass in her arms. "I did the spell and he can't come in." Willow said. "I promise."

"How could I been so stupid Willow. I should have staked him when I have first seen him, but I couldn't…..I don't think I have the courage to kill him. I just want Angel back." She cried.

Willow frowned and held her best friend. "We'll find a way, Buffy, I promise." And at that moment she knew how Buffy really felt and why she felt this way.

She tried to put herself in Buffy's position. That if she was the slayer and Xander was a demon, and he tried to attack her. Her soul mate her everything. She would be devastated or worse if this happened to her. And seeing her like this was painful for her to see. Which once again reminded her of how precious of life really is.

Knowing this she decided to get started on learning more magic. She might need to know sooner than later.

__________________________________________

Angelus smirks as he makes his way to the entrance of the cemetery and thinks about what his next plan is. He knows his last plan was a start. The only reason he was doing this because he was tired of being Buffy's love dog and he was tired of her denying him. He was a demon damn it and he hated that he was bonded with her. But he didn't care anymore, he wanted her and he would get what he wanted, even if he had to kill her little friends one by one. Not to mention anyone that touches her will die a painful death too. Which reminds him of a certain boy he needs to go kill.

Although he shouldn't complain, his plans were already on the first phase of his plan but that was just the beginning.

He continues to walk thought the cemetery as he sees Dru feeding on a young boy While Spike is holding another boy by the throat. "This is perfect he thought. Everything was coming together.

Spike glares up annoyed and stares at his sires' eyes. "About bloody time I was getting inpatient."

Angelus growled and stepped up towards him, and the frighten boy that was shaking beside them.

Dru released the other boy in her arms as he fell to the ground. She wiped off her blood smeared lips. "My Tummy still rumbles, can I eat him. Dru asked staring at the boy that Spike had.

"Angelus stared at her. "No." This boy is mine for touching what wasn't his.

Cameron shook his head and stared at the tall dark man recognizing him from somewhere. He looked like Buffy's boyfriend. The one that was in the cafeteria a month ago. "Oh your Buffy's….. boyfriend. I didn't know she was….Yours, I'm sorry….I will not touch her ever again. I swear. The boy replied petrified.

Spike just smirked. "Can I kill him already?"

No." Angelus sneered and stared at the boy and grabbed him by the throat. "I will finish him. He then transformed.

Cameron screamed and tried to stagger away, but it was no use. The man was strong and he couldn't pull him away. The next thing he feels is the man biting down on his throat then everything went too black.

**************************************************************************

The next morning Buffy wakes up and could feel the night before her come back to her. Angelus coming in her house, taunting her and then attacking her. She still couldn't even believe he would do something like this. At the beginning, it was all turn Buffy now he just wanted kill and take whatever wasn't his. After what happen last night she was still quiet shaken up. She still couldn't get the image out of her head of him pinning her to the bed, trying to rape her and the worst part of it was she probably couldn't stop him because she loved the person but she hated the demon that took over his body. She couldn't face life without seeing his face. She would probably die then stake him.

The more she kept thinking about it, the more she realized that she wasn't strong enough to do this, and she was at a losing end if Jenny couldn't translate the spell soon.

She sat up in her bed as she suddenly noticed something on her window seal. She glanced back and seen a deep red rose with a note. She stared at it for two minutes deciding or not of she should get it. She knew it was from him because no one sends her roses like that. They looked like they were half dead.

Buffy slowly walks over the window seal and opens the window seal. Her heart almost stops as she opens and stares at the note lying by the rose. It was a drawing of her and him, and it was very vivid. He had drawn them making love. She was Naked lying below him, his hands trapping both of her sides. While his naked body lied above her trapping her left leg while her right leg was wrapped around his waist. The image seemed unreal to her, but she knew it was very real because it happened.

She remembers exactly when this happened. It happened two days ago when Amy placed the spell on them and when he gave her the same tattoo he has. She looked down at the picture again as their bodies seemed to blend perfectly together of naked skin while he straddled her. The only thing that was different was they were lying on an altar with red candles circled around them. Her face was in total bliss while his remained in total control. His face was not of her loving Angel, it was of the demon. Her neck was pressed to the side while his teeth were embedded in her neck. And the more she stared at the picture her face grew redder and hot from staring at the image. Every detail of the drawing was perfect. It showed the well detail of the tattoo to the muscles on Angelus back to point where his hips were connected with her waist. Then her mind wondered why he left her this. Did he want to hurt her or was he doing this to try to break her and seduce her more?

However, that didn't mean she was still disturbed and slightly disgusted with the idea of what he's doing. She knew he was an obsessed manic that only thought of killing and maiming to get what he wanted, and it made her sick. It made her sick to know that this demon was doing this to Angel. To know that her lover her everything was turned to this.

She then looks at the bottom of the picture which had something wrote on it. "_I will have you, even if I have to break you. You are mine to death. Mine to do what I please. I know you still want me because I have the face of your Angel and knowing that you will never kill me, and you will become what you kill. Maybe not now but someday when you least expect it. It will happen and then you will be mine. _

Buffy could not move when she finished reading. The words made her realize that he was obsessed to the point of lunacy. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she was bonded with Angel and had somehow bonded with the demon too. She didn't know and she really didn't care.

She quickly grabs the paper and folds it placing it in her drawer. She quickly left the rose on the seal and decided that she needed to get ready for school. She sighed wishing she could just skip it just this once, but she knows her mom wouldn't approve of that.

****************************************************************

After her first class, she made it to the library. She walked over to where Willow and Xander were at. She smiled lightly and sat down. "Hi guys, what's up?"

"Ah nothing much." Willow asked as she looked at Buffy worried. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Buffy said.

Xander smiled and stared at her. "What's wrong Buffy you don't seem like your chipper self this morning?"

"Just tired." She replied. She then looked over to see Giles come over as he was holding a newspaper. He didn't look very happy as he came over. She wondered what was up.

"Hi Giles, You seem unhappy than usual. Is there something wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Ah a boy was found dead. He was lying in front of his house, apparently bitten by a vampire." Giles replied. "His family found him." Giles said sadly.

"Oh my god. That's awful." Willow said.

"Are you sure it was……A vampire?" Buffy said hoping and praying it wasn't.

"I'm positive. I went to the morgue earlier today with Jenny. He had two small holes on the side of his neck."

"Oh." Buffy looks down.

Giles looked at her again as he noticed a newly bitten mark on her neck. He stares at her concerned. He sits down and glances at her. "Buffy what happen? Your neck?"

Buffy quickly put her hand on it and realized what he met. The mark on her neck. Angelus mark. She had forgotten all about it. Damn it. "I had a run in with…. Angelus last night." Buffy said angered.

"Oh dear. Are you sure you're ok?

"I'm fine…..really. He had gotten in my house last night. He played really innocent with my mom and told her a few things I didn't want her to know. Besides that I'm fine besides being grounded again. Other than that a boy is dead because of me." Buffy frowned.

Giles looks up at her concerned. "Buffy this is not your fault. Don't blame yourself, you had no control over. You can't be everywhere at once."

"Well maybe I should have tried harder, then staying in my room and crying." She replied stopping herself from saying anymore.

"Buffy, I know it's hard but…..it's how life is. We move on and we live. It takes time but it will get better." Giles said.

Jenny smiles as she comes into the room and sees Buffy. "I have some news Jenny said."

Buffy looked up and gave her a small smile. "Really."

"I think I'll have the spell ready by tonight. However, I would need your help Willow." Jenny said.

"I….Really, with spells." Willow asked excited.

"Yes, I sense that you have enough magical power to do this." Jenny said.

"Wow." Willow practically shrieked.

"Are you sure that's a good thing?" Xander joked. Willow glared at him.

Buffy smiled. "Great, I could meet you….How about Giles's place." Buffy asked.

"That is ok right Giles."Jenny asked.

"Sure..It's fine." Giles said.

"Great….I'll meet you there tonight sometime." Buffy said. Buffy smiled as Willow and Xander cupped Buffy's hand. "Were in this together Buff and where help you." Xander said even know he hated Angel with a passion. "That's what friends do."

"Thanks guys." Buffy smiled back at her friends knowing she was glad she had friends like this.

*************************************************************************

It's late as a dark hair lady leaves the spell shop. It's dark around ten at night. She steps out of the shop as she has the orb of Thesulah in her pocket. The lady quickly makes her way home and back to her car. She quickly opens the door as it wouldn't budge. What the hell. She tried again and noticed the door was jammed. She sighed and walked away from the door as she spent 10 minutes trying to get it open. The door still didn't open so she gave up. She glanced back to look at the shop as she noticed it was closed already.

She looked around as she heard a dog bark which made her jump. She quickly decided it wouldn't be safe to stay here any longer. Anything could be lurking in the dark, so she started to think of the closest person she knew that she could walk to. Giles, he was only two blocks away. She thought.

She quickly started walking as she hid the orb in a small bag. She started walking towards the next corner when she heard something. Oh god don't let it be any vampires. She turned not seeing anything. She then walked faster towards the next block knowing she was only 1 block away now.

A few minutes later she could see his house, in the distance. Her heart was finally slowing down as she started to walk faster until she heard a voice that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"There must be something about the night you gypsies like."

The lady turned and seen him staring at her no more than ten feet away from her. Her eyes widen at him with fear. She starts to hold up her hands up to stop him by using a spell when Angelus suddenly roars and quickly jumps grabbing hold of her neck.

Angelus chuckles and pulls her face forward as he stared at her terrified face. "At lone at last."

**************************************************************************

Later that day Giles comes home as he opens the door to see the place covered with flowers. He looks up and sees a red rose on the door and can hear the music of the opera. He takes the rose, inhales its aroma and smiles. He opens his door and goes in. Cut inside. Giles pokes his head in.

"Hello...Ah Jenny." He sees no one there, so he steps in and closes the door behind him. He places his coat on the rack when he walks up the stairs to the bedroom. He opens the door and doesn't see no one but the candles and the roses in the room. He calls out her name but there's nothing still. He walks toward the bathroom when the door suddenly opens.

He holds his chest noticing it was only Jenny. "Oh dear I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

Jenny smiled brightly and advanced on him. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Giles smiles as he noticed her clothing. They were black. She had on a short top and a mini skirt.

His mouth opened in awe but closed them as Jenny pushed him to the bed.

"Oh Rupert I have something for you. Something very special."

"Oh….ok. What... is it?" He asked intrigued by her beauty and her skin that was very pale and…cold." His eyes widen wondering if his mind was registering crazy thoughts in his head.

"You know I love you, don't you? That I love you until death?" Jenny said stroking his cheek.

Giles looked up at her and suddenly realized what he was feeling now. Something was wrong, very wrong. Before he could have registered what happened her face changed and her teeth sank into his throat. And at that moment all he could think about was why and how could have this happen to his poor Jenny.

****************************************************************To be continued.

Ok, tell me what you think …..

And I forgot to mention that Buffy/angel fans should really read

"**What really happened behind the Wings." It's by Angel's blue eyed girl.**

**If you go in my profile and look at favorite stories. It's listed in there. it's really great fic.**

Also I just wanted to mention that it took me awhile because I had some health problem but now I'm fine. And the fact I didn't feel like this chapter was very good. It felt like it was missing something. What do you think?

**Don't' forget to review**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 20

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R language. Angst. Character's death.

**Characters**; Buffy/Angelus, (Angel), Willow/Xander, Giles, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 2: I only have eyes for you. (Completely changed to what this episode was on TV). Has been Beta

*************************************************************

_Passion_

_It lies in all of us_

_Sleeping, waiting and through unwanted Unbidden,_

_it will stir, open its jaws and howl_

_It speaks to us... guides us..._

_Passion rules us all._

_And we obey._

_What other choice do we have?_

It was so cold. Her whole body shaking from the moment she was brought in. She didn't know who they were, or what they wanted. She was on her way home when something hit her head. When she woke up, she was here. The girl that pulled her in here kept saying that she had a choice and a sacrifice to make. She doesn't know what the hell they met, and she really didn't care. She wanted out of this place and back in her warm bed.

She stood up now. As she slowly went to the door and turned the handle. She was surprised it opened so quickly. Were they planning she escaped or did they forget to lock the door? She ignored it and stepped into the hall. She walked a few feet down to notice there was a room ahead, and it was all white. She stepped in and looked around noticing no one was there. It was bright that she had to close her eyes and open them to get adjusted to the light. She turned around once again as she had to take a deep breath at what she saw.

Angel……Her Angel was here. She could tell by his eyes that were golden brown and the way he stared at her. It was the same look he gave her when they first met. The look of love by first sight and that's what it was. More than so she couldn't keep her eyes away from what he wearied. Instead of wearing all black like he always does. He wore a pair of white sweat pants and a white long sleeve shirt. Three buttons were open revealing his perfect tone chest. He looked like a Angel a real angel only without the wings. She smiled a little at that thought as she had to clutch her hands tight, so she didn't jump him right then. It wasn't her fault; he looked so damn hot all the time.

"Buffy!"

"Is it really you?" Buffy asked not able to take her eyes away from him.

Angel smiled and gently cupped her face. "It's me…….God your warm, I never thought I would feel you, see you ever again." He says.

Buffy smiles as she suddenly wraps her arms around his neck. So warm, so…..hot. She doesn't know what was happening but the next thing she knows he picks her up and carries her to the bed in the corner of the room. He lays her down as he lies beside her. "Buffy!" He touches her face, her neck than her arms. Buffy takes in a deep breath realizing every time he touched her, it warmed her. It was like he held a fire in his hand every time he felt her. The more he did it the more she was losing control of what she really wanted, and what she was feeling.

She wanted to warp her arms and legs around his body and never let go. She wanted that lust that love, that Passion that she felt the first time she was with him on that day of her seventeenth birthday.

She stared at him again wondering if this is the reason she always felt hot every time she touched him and every time she sees him? Is this what he felt like? She touched his chest and gently kissed his cheek. She released her mouth but her face stayed in that same spot as he held her body against his.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked.

Angel stared at her and kissed her cheek softly. "It doesn't matter where we are. Your save….were safe." He kisses her neck then gently squeezes her thighs as he pushed his pelvis towards her.

Buffy lets out a small moan and held his head closer to hers. "Angel, please you have to tell me what's going to happen to you." I know you can't tell me much but just tell me anything, something."

He kissed her cheek and stared at her before cupping his hands in hers. "I don't know much myself. If I knew I would."

Buffy flustered as she was about to say something else when two familiar people appeared in front of her.

"Warrior you have joined us."

Buffy stood up as her eyes were wide at who they were. They were the same oracles that she met in her dream and the same one's Whistler showed her. She knew it those dumb asses had him all this time and didn't tell her. "You lied to me! You had him all this time and didn't tell me." Buffy said angered.

"We did not tell you for your own good Warrior. There are things, events that will lead you to where you will be heading and where you need to be to become better?" The lady said.

"I do not need to be better than I already am. Maybe I don't even want to be a warrior anymore." Buffy demanded.

"Then all hope is lost for your friends, family and the world. Without you and the soon to be champion, there will not be a world left." The lady said.

"What do you mean no world left?" Buffy asked.

"That is not for you to be concern of yet." A young man said appearing before his sister. His sister nodded and stared back at the slayer and the vampire. "You are here for a test…..a test to see if you can survive a sacrifice of someone you love."

Angel stared at Buffy and new from the moment they sent him here what they were going to do. It wasn't that hard to figure out the Oracles were equipped with enough knowledge to see in the future. He knew they were preparing her for something major, and it was probably the fact that she would have to kill him. He knew it was the case, but he could tell by the look in Buffy's eyes that there was no way she would let that happened. It made him wonder once again if her life would have been better off without him.

"You must be ready for the ultimate sacrifice child?"

Buffy was getting impatient as she glared at them again. "What sacrifice? What are you not telling me?"

"You already knew this answer warrior. The question is are you able to survive and cope after it's all said and done."

"Buffy's eyes went wide at that moment as a stake was suddenly embedded in Angel's chest. Buffy screamed as she seen him fall. Her hands moved to his, but it was too late. He turned to dust before her eyes and her heart felt like it was going to stop at that moment."

"Be ready Warrior…….Be ready to make a choice." Then everything went black.

Buffy woke up with a start as she noticed she was in her bed. She sat up and looked around thanking god it was just a dream. Well, she hoped it was because it sure did feel real to her.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up as she started to get dressed before her mom yelled at her to get up and ready for school.

*******************************************************************

Giles wiped his glasses as he took a book and started researching. Although researching wasn't helping him much since all he could remember was the incident that happened two days ago, which also completely changed his life. Two days that he doesn't know if his life will ever be the same again. His poor jenny…..was turned. He keeps thinking about the day it happened. He didn't even know until it was too late. Her fangs in his neck, his life slowly giving away until….Buffy saved him.

He was glad that she came but things went terribly wrong when he seen Buffy have the stake in her hand. She was the slayer and had the right to kill his girlfriend that was evil, but he wouldn't let her. Something just went off in his head that he had to save Jenny. So when he had his chance he tossed the stake away from Buffy as Jenny jumped out the window. He knew it was wrong but he had to do it. Yes, she was evil but still there was a possible chance of getting her soul back. And there was the fact that he loved her. He loved her more than he thought, and he couldn't' just throw that away, even if there was a small chance. He then realizes he's in the same predicament as his slayer. A watcher in love with a vampire and a slayer in love with the most dangerous vampire ever. How could things of gotten this complicated he wandered?

He looks up and sees Buffy comes in. Her head hung low deeply trying to study, but he knew she couldn't. Giles sat across from her and opened up a book. "Buffy."

Buffy glanced up and gave him, her ignoring slayer look. "I know what you're going to say Giles. I know I was pretty harsh the other day and"…

"She tried to kill me." Giles said realizing how odd that sound. "I understand what you did. But there is still away, a possible chance to get her back just like"…..

"Angel." Buffy whispered knowing well enough Giles thought it might have been Angelus, who turned Jenny, but they didn't have no prove, so that means she could at least pray and hope it wasn't him. He had no purpose of doing this any ways. He hated Jenny…he would have killed her not turned her. It doesn't make since. "Yes I agree I just hope we find her before"..

"Nothing will happen." Giles said hoping and praying nothing did happen.

"Buffy stared up and could see the distressed look on his face. He looked like he hadn't got any sleep last night. "Sorry about the other day."

"Giles smiled slightly. "No need to apologize. I understand what you're going through now more than ever.

"Buffy smiled sadly once again as she started to blame herself for what happen. She remembers at the beginning when she became the slayer, meeting her friends, and then finding the one man she loved dearly. After that things started to go to hell at that moment. She shook her head from the images as she looked up to see Willow and Xander come in the library.

"Hi guys."

"Hi." Willow and Xander sat down beside Buffy. They stared down at the desk then back at Giles, who looked sad and in total despair. He looked like he didn't' get enough sleep. "Wow Giles you look like a mess." Xander replied

"Well, yes…I didn't get much sleep." Giles said knowing well enough why. It's not every day that his girlfriend turns into a vampire and tries to kill him.

"I still can't believe that Jenny….Is a vampire?" Willow asked sadly. "How did this happen?"

"I…don't know." Giles said. However, he had his suspicion on who it was. "I was coming home and found her in my house. She said she had something for me, so I just presumed…it was a gift until"….

"She tried to turn Giles." Buffy said. If I didn't come in at that moment." She stopped not even thinking about it anymore. She couldn't even bare to think that she would have to kill her watcher. He was like a father to her. She looked back up at her friends and sighed. "We just need to find a way to fix this, and we need to find Jenny."

"Why?" Xander asked slightly angered that they wasn't considering Angelus was the cause of this. "You know who done this don't you? We should be out of their looking for dead boy and putting a stake in his chest." Xander glared.

"Angelus did not do this. If he did he would have done this in front of me. It's not his style and besides, he's been after me still." Buffy huffed angrily at Xander.

"Maybe he's changed tactics Buffy." Giles replied taking his glasses of and wiping them. He knew it was probably Angelus, but he didn't want to be wrong. That was the main reason why he didn't go crazy from going over to Angel's and to try to kill him at the least. If he knew for a fact it was him, he would go over there on vengeance of what he did. He knew Buffy would probably never forgive him, but he would cross that line when he came to it.

"So now you're taking his side." Buffy replied shocked.

"I'm not taking anybody side Buffy. I'm just stating the facts. He's a vampire with no soul and a very vicious one. You might have to consider what you might have to do." Giles said.

"If it comes to that, I'll deal with it then." Buffy said. She looked back at Giles for a moment as she started to tell him about her dream about the oracles. She was worried for one thing. What did they mean by choice? She was worried it was about another prophecy or something.

"A prophecy?" Giles asked a little worried.

"Well maybe…..I don't know they were cryptic about a lot of things." Buffy said frustrated.

"Ah…I will research it Buffy, but it seems to me, they are more enforced by this test of choice that you mention in your dream." Giles said.

"Oh come one." Xander said. "It pretty much is telling her if she doesn't stake Angel, then he's going to kill her and all of us. End of the story." He said.

Buffy stared at Xander just wondering if punching him just this once would be a good idea.

Willow noticed the look and stared at Xander. "If I was you, I would watch my tongue, unless you want a broken noise."

"Fine, fine I'll keep my truthful mouth shut while you tell your story." Xander said.

Buffy just rolled her eyes wandering just for once if he would keep his ignoring mouth shut. Oh well that must be his way to amuse people. She thought.

*************************************************************************

**At the Mansion:**

Angel growled as the door to his room opened and shut. He looked up and seen Spike staring at him. He then quickly sat up as he seen Spike had a stake in his hand. He pulled the sheets over his naked body. "IF you dare to even try to stake me your going to find that stuck up your".

"I wasn't planning to stake you….sire." Spike hissed. He wasn't planning to stake him but seeming him here now it did seem a good ideal at that moment but he had other problems at this time. He had pissed off one of the furies, and they didn't seem happy that he bit the youngest one in the thigh. To say the least he had the stake as a precaution, they would come after him. "I only came here to…catch up on old times." He lied.

Angelus looked at him and noticed he was nervous about something. He even felt fear come off of him. Something got him shook up. Angelus laughed. "Now I know something is up. What's gotten you all shook up Spiky?"

"Nothing?"

Angelus was about to grab him and teach him a lesson on lying when Dru walked in. "Daddy, those mean old furies are destroying everything. They released the prisoners in the dungeon, and they killed off two of your minions." Dru pouted.

"Bloody hell." Spike thought they were going to tear him to pieces.

Angelus stood up then and quickly grabbed his pants and put them on. "Ok anybody wants to explain to me why they seem to be ticked off." Angelus replied staring angrily at Spike knowing he was the cause of this.

They were interrupted as the door was thrown open. Three woman's walked in as fogged surrounded them. "You will be punished," a voice boomed through the bedroom. "Violation of hurting our sister will not be tolerated."

"Shit." Spike replied holding the stake harder in his hand. Dru smirked and sat in the corner chair wondering what will happen.

Angelus glared at Spike. "Boy you never listen to do you?"

"I really don't care for these Witches, if it wasn't for their demands, bossiness and the point to make your body paralyze, I wouldn't have done what I did." Spike hissed.

Angelus rolled his eyes at his childe and took a step forward to the oldest one walking towards him while the other two were right behind her. They dressed the same and had been matching beige dresses on that seemed to show every curve of them. He licked his lips and gave her a gleaming smile hoping he can straighten out this misunderstanding. "Ladies what seems to be the problem?"

"We are angered." the brunette replied. "The blonde one should be punished for hurting our sister."

"Well whatever my chide did I will certainly punish him for it." Angelus smiled.

"Spike crossed his arms and stared at Angelus. "Bastard."

"But we demand a payment, a justice…. from you both." The Blond said as she stared at her other three sisters knowing they would punish the both of them for the evilness. They knew they didn't have a soul but didn't expect them to leave their food supply locked up in the dungeon. To say the least they were pissed. They were not too messed with; they were good and had powers of the future most of the time. Sometimes they even helped the Oracles. So they knew that Angelus was not supposed to be like this, and that he was supposed to be a champion, not this soulless creature.

The brunette smiled then and held her hand out to him. "Come and give us your payment."

"Like Hell." Spike raised his fists toward them. "I am not shagging them." Spike replied remembering what happen the last time.

"Angelus shook his head and slapped Spike on the head. "Bloody pouf."

"Don't mind him, he's just crabby cause, he hasn't gotten any." Angelus snickered.

Spike was about to punch him when he was suddenly lifted off his feet. Dru stood up and suddenly gotten angered that the ladies were mishandling her spike. She growled at them only to be tossed like a rag doll across the room. She fell against the hall and lay unconscious on the floor.

"Hay that wasn't very nice bitch." Spike snarled. The ladies hissed and tossed Spike against the wall making him fall. They then tossed Dru out and shut the door. They advanced on Spike and Angelus.

Angelus grinned knowing what they wanted, or at least he had a pretty good idea of what they wanted. He smiled and open up his arms. "I'm right here ladies….Come and get me."

The blonde one smirked and reached out to touch his perfect chest. Then the brunette cupped his head and stroked his cheek while she licked the edge of his ear.

Angelus shivered as the next thing he found his self thrown to the bed and straddled by the beautiful blonde. The brunette was on his other side gently moving her hands across his chest. The youngest one was on the floor knelling by Spike. Spike was already knocked out as she had his feet and hands already tied.

"Angelus smirked and looked back at the ladies on the bed beside him. "Ladies it would be better if I was one pleasuring you. Don't you agree?" He said with a smile.

"No you've been a very bad boy." The blonde said. "How would you like to be punished?"

Angelus smirked wondering what type of punishment they were talking about. If they were talking about the kinky kind that was fine by him as long as he was the one doing the punishing? However, by the look in their eyes he had a bad feeling they wanted to be the ones punishing. He then wondered what they really wanted him for.

Well, he could always ask, but he thought it would be better to play along to get them what he wanted.

He smirked and winked at them. The two ladies smiled back and started to kiss him. He smirked wondering if they were really that naïve of him. He then quickly flipped the brunette over and pinned her under him and transformed. He then sank his teeth in her neck. At that same moment, the blonde that was behind him grabbed his neck pulling him forward. Her teeth sank in his neck as he slowly went unconscious.

************************************************************************

Halls at Sunnydale High that evening Buffy was making her way back to the library when she heard a loud shouting.

"I'm not afraid to use it. I swear! If I can't be with you"... a boy says.

Buffy quickly walks around the corner and sees them. "Hey!"

The Girl freaks: "Oh, my God! Please don't." she starts to run.

Buffy starts running at the boy full speed to stop him.

The boy points the gun at the girl. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME, BITCH!" He raises it and brings it down and presses his finger on the trigger. Buffy quickly knocks him down just when he was about to pull the trigger. He's on the ground. Buffy kicks the gun away. The girl looks back at the boy in shock.

"What happened?" The boy rubs his head.

Buffy's stares at him dumbfounded. "What happened?! You just went O.J. on your girlfriend!"

His girlfriend looks down away from him. "This is nuts! I... I don't know why I got so mad."

"Because you're a jerk and don't know what NO means?" Buffy mumbled.

"He's not. We weren't even fighting a few minutes ago." The girl says. "I don't know what happen."

"Then why did you have a gun?" Buffy asked.

"I don't, I don't know. I don't even know where I got it. Wait I don't see a gun" The boy says.

Buffy looks at him, confused. They all look around and don't see a gun. "Something is really not right here." Buffy said. She walked away and went back into the library.

********************************************************************

"Hay guys…something is up?"

Giles looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well I have seen a boy had a gun, and he was going to shoot his girlfriend."

"Oh dear."

"Wow, like something like that in our school never happens." Xander said sarcastically.

Willow rolled her eyes at him.

"But I stopped him…but the gun was gone. It just disappeared." Buffy said.

"Disappeared?" Giles repeated.

"Ya like poof." Buffy said.

"I get it Buffy." Giles said cleaning his glasses.

"Oh do we get to play a mystery game and find out who the killer is?" Xander said.

"Ah well I wouldn't say a person." Giles said. "I think it's a ghost and living on the Hellmouth doesn't help much." Giles said.

"Ya you could say that again." Buffy said sitting down.

"So what are we going to do?" Willow said.

"I'll research to find out what's been doing this, and hopefully we can put a stop to this." Giles said.

***********************************************************************

Angelus slowly wakes up as he notices; he's tied to the bed. He looks over to see Spike, who was still knocked out. Damn it. He wasn't happy and to say the least the bitch was going to pay for doing this. He stared up as he remembered the brunette's name from long ago. "Diana did I ever tell you how much I love it when you suck my"…..he didn't finish as he was slapped hard on the face.

"I didn't' came here to reward you with my body demon." She hissed.

"Really then what did you came here for? to annoy me with your yapping and the"..Slap

"Bitch." He snarled and transformed trying to reach his hand to her neck but his hands were handcuffed to a pair of chains. "You're really asking to be tortured aren't you?"

She smirked and grabbed his jaw. "A lesson needs to be made, and then you will once again be the person you were long ago." She quickly got a knife and straddled him to the bed.

"Oh you like kinky stuffy. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Angelus smirked turning back to his human feature.

"You wish." She quickly slit her hand as her other two sisters did the same. They held each other's cut hands as the brunette closed her eyes and then reopened them. They were white and Angelus felt like he was staring at a ghost. He tried to lean up knowing this wasn't a good sign. He yanked again but the chains were tight, and it looked like it was mystically enhanced. "Damn it."

The brunette then grabbed his face and pulled him forward. She kissed him full on the mouth, her tongue sliding in as she seemed to take his breath away. Well, if he could breathe. She stared at him and his eyes seem to be transfixed with hers. "_Be within yourself….You are not one with the demon. You are whole….You are good……you are cursed. Be true with yourself and find the one that has the other half of your heart. Then you know what real pain feels like." _

The last thing Angelus seen was a glowing white light in the palm of her hand.

*******************************************************************

Minutes later he felt some someone slapped his head. He looked up and growled at Spike."See now you know what it feels like."

"He quickly released his hand noticing his hands were free from the chains, and grabbed Spike by the throat. "Why are you slapping me and what the hell just happened?" Angelus asked.

Spike quickly moved away and pushed his sire hand away. "Don't get all grouchy….Pansy. I was just making sure you weren't dead than normal dead." Spike chucked.

"Where are those"…

"Oh you mean the Furies. They left….Gone….thank goodness." Spike replied rubbing his sore chest. The dumb bitch surely hurt him. He knew one thing to never mess with them again.

"Angelus quickly sat up and walked to his closest for some clothes. He was pissed to say the least, but he knew if he ever found them, he would certainly make them pay.

Spike waved a hand to his face noticing he wasn't paying attention. "Are you listening mate?"

Angelus walked past him. "I need to…go out." Angelus said opening the door not actually sure where he was going.

"Hay don't you know Dru is highly pissed that she doesn't have any food to play with." Spike replied.

"Then go hunting." Angelus replied as he opened the door and left as something seemed to be pulling him out.

***********************************************************************

_The moon may be high._

_but I can't see a thing in the sky_

_Cause I only have eyes for you_

"Buffy stood in front of the school hall. Her stomach burning and was fluttering with butterflies as memories swept in her. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she had to be here. She didn't know why but it was like something was pulling her here. Something strong, mystical. She ignores the feeling as she continues to walk down the halls alone.

Always alone she thought. Was this want her life was going to be? A slayer with no love, always alone will probably die alone. She stops as she suddenly feels that tingeing feeling in her stomach, but it's different. She wants to turn around, but she stands there because she can't move. She's too afraid to turn around to see his face again.

"Angel, he was back. He didn't know how and he didn't know why. He could hear Angelus in his head snarling and was confused just as he was. It all started when he woke up from being with the furies. And when he stepped into the school he was back as Angel as Angelus was stuck back where he belonged. He remembers everything Angelus did, and for some reason, he didn't break down and cried. He wanted to but something was stopping that emotion from coming out. His emotions and mind were on one thing and that was Buffy. All the things she went through what he did and tried to do to her. He wished at this moment someone would kill him just to put him out of his misery.

He took a glance at her stance. Her blonde hair, her perfect body and now looking at her. He feels the fear coming off of her. She was scared he could feel it, and it made him feel bad for it. He wanted anything more than to reach over and touch her face, but he didn't. He didn't want to scare her more than she already is. "Buffy."

Buffy stood there as a tear fell down her face. "Angelus! Why are you here?"

"I'm not…Angelus. I don't know how or why. Something made me come here."

Buff's heart almost came out when he said that, but she stopped knowing it could be a lie. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because... I….Love you." I only wanted you to have a normal life. I wished you never met my Buffy. Your life would have been much better. Don't you see? I remember everything Angelus did to you"

Buffy turned glaring at him hard. "I don't give a *damn* about a normal life! I'm going crazy not seeing you. I think about you every minute. And now your back…..I can't explain how seeing you again makes me feel."

Angel raises his hand to her cheek. He looks down sadly. "I know. But…We can't be together. I hurt you….I killed people and"….

"Don't…..don't say that. You're my life and I can't….Live without you." Buffy said.

Angel grabs her arm and shakes her. "How can you forgive me Buffy? I tried to turn you, rape you…How can you not want to kill me."

Buffy pushed him away and glared at him. "It wasn't you…..Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do." Buffy cried.

"I can't help it." Angel struggled for a moment and looks back at Buffy. He realizes he suddenly is holding a gun. He looks at it in shock and stares at Buffy. His mind thinking desperate thoughts now.

Buffy's stares at him and realizes what he's going to do. She stares at him angrily. "Don't' you dare to do this to me?" She grabs him by the arm and turns him around to face her. He holds the gun in his other hand.

"You don't care anymore, is that it?" Buffy said.

"It doesn't matter, it doesn't matter what I feel." Angel said. "I can't keep living like this. I rather die than hurt anyone else." He pulls her away from the gun while Buffy struggles for it.

"Stop it. Stop feeling sorry for yourself." Buffy said.

"I can't. It's what I feel. I can't help it." Angel pushes her away again and starts walking away from her.

"Buffy stares back at him with anger. "DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME"...

Angel turns to face her, the gun in his left hand, and his finger on the trigger. He sees's Buffy runs towards him. He turns away and raises the gun to his head. Buffy quickly runs to him and grabs the gun.

"Stop it and give me the gun." Buffy demands.

"Angel shakes his head as he tries to pull it away from her. "Why can't you just let me die? He grabs her arm and pulls her forward. "I can't live without seeing and feeling regret for what I've done. Just let me die." He pushes her away as she falls on her back.

Buffy looks up at him as tears fall down her face. She watches as he turns once again and raises the gun to his head. Buffy quickly stands up and jumps on him. She grabs his hand and tries to punch him. Her eyes fallen with tears. "I won't let you die."

Angel quickly grabs her hand as they struggle for the gun. "Buffy stop."

"Buffy tries one last time to stop him. "No, you can't do this to yourself. I love you." She grabs his hand. Angel tries to gasp the gun away from her, but it went all horribly wrong at that minute.

His heart stopped as he heard the sound of the gun go off. He was waiting for the blood to pour out of his chest, but it never came. Instead he saw blood on Buffy's shirt. Her eyes were wide with shock. Her eyes close, and then slowly opens again. "Angel."

"Oh god. Buffy? Buffy! Buffy!" He falls on his knees with Buffy in his arms. He presses his hands against the wound, making more blood gush out. Angel shakes his head as tears fall down his face. Not his sweet Buffy, No…no. He was supposed to save her and instead he…killed her.

He cries even harder as he stares at her face. Her face pale with a tint of purple as he holds her in his arms. "Buffy please….please wake up." He holds her, his heart feelings like it broke in half as she took her last breathe. "BUFFY."

Moments pass as he realizes she's still in his arms, and that he realizes it's too late to do anything. He then carefully lays Buffy down and grabs the gun. He stands up and takes one last look at Buffy as he walks down the hall with tears falling down his cheek...

He only had one thought now and that was to end his very existence.

**********************************************************************

Minutes later a brunette stares down at the dead slayer. She knelt's down sadly and places her hand on the wound on her chest. It begins to heal. She leans over and whispers in her ear. "Sorry slayer but this was the only way and this is only the first test."

The woman then disappeared and reappeared back to the oracles as instructed. The first test was done and it was complete.

"You have done well Diana. We are pleased of what your sister's done. The female oracles stated.

"We are pleased to serve you and to help in every way to fulfil the prophecy."

"The lady Oracle smiled knowing everything that was supposed to happen will happen because it is written. They just had to make sure everthing that is written will come true.

*********************************************************************************************************

Buffy awoke with her first breath of life. She leaned up as she noticed the blood on her shirt, the bullet on the floor and her dying...again. Oh god why the hell was this happening to her again. Can't they just leave her alone? She shook her head and noticed the missing gun on the ground and….Angel wasn't here. "Oh god." She quickly stood up and ran down the hall to find Angel. She opened up the door as she could see Angel staring at himself in the mirror. His reflection was shown. His face in total despair, total lost as a tear rolled down his cheek. She didn't know how his reflection was show because vampire shouldn't be able to show their reflection. That was the least of her problems she thought. He walked closer as she seen him have the gun in his hand. He started to raise it to his head and at that same moment, she grabbed the gun from his hand.

He stared at her and dropped the gun in shock. "Buffy…How…..your...I seen you die?"

"I'm not dead." Buffy said. "I don't know how because I remember dying. "It wasn't your fault, Angel."

"Oh, it *is* my fault. How could I…hurt you?" he falls to his knees cradling his face in his hand. "It's always my fault"....

"Don't….Stop blaming yourself……please." Buffy knelt by him and took his hand.

"I can't, just……I'm so sorry." He said. I know how you feel; I just thought if I was gone you could move on. I still love you with my last breath."

"I would die without you Angel." Buffy lets out a few sobs as Angel wipes them away. "Don't you see I will die without you too?"

"I'm sorry...please... No more tears." Angel touched her face and that was all it took for him to pull her forward and kiss her. "Her lips were warm and all he could do was press his body close to hers. They hold each other tightly as they continue kissing for a long time. Above them in the ceiling a bright light appears.

He released his lips from her and stared at her. She looked so beautiful as all he wanted to was hold her. He then suddenly fell on his knees as Buffy fell with him. His legs stretched out as Buffy sat on one side holding him. She stared at him and the more she stared at him the more she wanted more. Wanted something that was….forbidden. She took his chin in her hand and kissed him hard like this was the last kiss she would ever give him. She didn't know why she felt that way, maybe it was something in her gut telling her this was all a dream or wouldn't last but that didn't stop her from kissing him more.

She looked up as she suddenly noticed the light above was leaving them. She didn't know where it was coming from, if looked like it was coming from the ceiling, up above, the heavens. She released her mouth and stared at him again like he was the most beautiful thing she ever did see. "Angel."

At that moment when she said his name, Angel was suck back into the back of his mind as Angelus took over. "Nooooo."

He opened up his eyes as the slayer was in his lap staring at him hard. He then remembers what happens. Emotions, love, hate, angst, the point of killing himself because of her. "Slayer." He cursed and tossed her to the side. He quickly stood up realizing what he was starting to feel. Something he never felt before. Love, No damn it. He didn't want this. He didn't want these feelings. She really screwed his life up for sure.

Buffy looked up and realized it wasn't him anymore. His eyes were dark and now he was full of hate. She quickly stood up realizing it must have been a spell, and she was right to think this wouldn't last. "Angelus."

"You…..You made me feel." He shakes his head in disgust. He stares at her and grins using a different tactic. "How did you like the little present I sent your watcher? Is he able to move yet?" He chuckled.

Buffy stared at him angered and lunged at him with a full house kick. He blocks it and swings around her. Angelus growls and runs towards the door. "I'll see you real soon lover. He then leaves her there alone. Buffy's falls to the floor and cries as once again lost her lover.

******************************************************************************

**Dissolve to the library.**

"Are you feeling any better?" Giles asked knowing what happen. He had found her that evening after he called her several times. He finally decided to search the school and found her there crying on the floor. She told him everything and it was a shock to him. The only explanation he had was he was being controlled by a ghost but Buffy didn't believe that. she said it was him…Angel.

"I…don't know. It was odd... He was back…everything was perfect…..It was like reading a Romeo and Juliet novel, only I was the character." Buffy said. "It was very...intense."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Ya until he shot you….Bastard"

"Willow looked at him. "Xander."

"It was an accident…we were arguing and fighting over the gun which was a bad idea. Which makes me wonder how did I survive that? I was shot and i died?" Buffy looked at Giles for an answer.

"I don't know. Maybe the powers to be had something to do with this. It's possible." Giles said.

"Ya you never know them. Always messing with people's life's." She replied frustrated and completely pissed off that they were meddling in her life.

"You don't think another slayer would be called, do you?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know." Giles replied.

Buffy starts to tell Willow about Angel when she hears a familiar sound. It sounds like..

"What was that?" Xander said.

"Ah…I didn't' hear nothing." Giles said.

"Willow looked around and suddenly jumped as she heard a familiar voice. "That wasn't very nice Rupert."

"Ok I certainly heard that." Buffy stood up and looked at the covered cage. "Is there something you want to tell me?" She asked looking at Giles.

"Wow Giles hiding ladies in the cage now." Xander joked.

Giles ignored him and walked over to the cage and stood by it. He then glared at Buffy. "I only did this because I know a way to get her back to human."

Buffy looked at him surprised. "What? So you locked a newly risen vampire in a cage hoping to get back you're…For how long?"

"Ah two hours....Buffy I only did this because I was certain." Giles stopped as he heard a growl. "Now you're trying my patient Rupert. Be nice and open the door for your sweet Jenny."

Hearing her name Willow opened her mouth in surprise. Xander just points a finger at him while Buffy glared at him.

Giles took the cloth off the cage not realizing Jenny took the keys from his pocket. At that moment door burst open making Giles's fall to the floor. Buffy quickly went to fighting stance while Xander pulled Willow away from the cage.

Jenny stood in front of them glaring at them with a smile. "Now that's no way to act toward your teacher."

"You're not….Jenny." Buffy said.

"I am in every way Jenny." She started to walk towards Giles as Buffy got in her way. She shook her head and swung her hand at her. Buffy didn't have time to dodge it as she went flying toward the wall.

"BUFFY." Willow and Xander ran toward her as she fell to the floor. Jenny advanced on Giles.

"It doesn't have to be like this." Giles said staring at his desk that had the syringe he needed.

"Oh, why not. I'm enjoying myself." She quickly pushes him back onto the floor, climbs onto his lap and kisses him hard. "You weren't complaining a week ago."

"Jenny stop." Giles said. "This isn't you."

"It is I.... don't you realize it."

Giles looked at her strangely as he went along with whatever, she said. He looked over as he seen Buffy waking up. He looked back to his desk and then back at her. "What?"

"You never had the strength for me. You don't even deserve me." Jenny stared at him angrily." But guess what? You've got me." Jenny quickly grabs his head and lifts him to his feet. She tosses him to the desk as he quickly grabs the syringe.

Buffy runs over but stops as she see's Giles jam the syringe in Jenny's chest. Jenny screams and falls to the floor as Giles takes her hand. "Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte."

Buffy is stopped suddenly as she can't move. Xander and Willow could only do the same and stand there. "I didn't know Giles new magic. What is he doing?" Willow replied surprised.

"Giles, Giles whatever you're doing is only going to make things worse." Buffy said.

Giles glared at her then back at Jenny. He then grabbed an orb of thessah that was in his bag.

"Nici's mort, nici al finite"...

Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-I va transporta, sufletul la el.

Ok, why is the ground starting to shake" Xander said? As he suddenly sees a white light shoot from the orb into Jenny's eyes. "Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!"

Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum!

Giles falls to the floor as Jenny does too. Buffy brakes free as she quickly walks over and taps Giles face. "Giles what did you do?" She then stares at Jenny's notices the orb is not glowing any more. She then wondered if that was an orb of thesah to restore a soul. "Giles? Giles."

Giles quickly wakes up and notices right away that Jenny was on the floor knocked out. "Jenny?" He leans over to her and cradles her head with his hand. "She's warm."

"But she's not breathing." Giles panicked.

Buffy crouches down beside Giles. "Giles she's a vampire she's not supposed to breathe."

"No, I made….I tried to make her human again. I did some research, and if they are newly risen vampire. It's possible to change them back….to human."

"What? But you could have been killed Giles." Buffy protested.

"Buffy please." Giles grabs the phone and quickly dials 911."

Willow and Xander knelt down as they watched jenny. She was starting to awake. Willow gently reached over and grabbed her hand. "She's warms." I can't believe it. It worked." Willow replied astonished.

Buffy looked up as she seen Giles come back. "Ambulance is on their way."Giles quickly reaches Jenny and holds her hand. "I'm so sorry Rupert."

"It wasn't your fault…I should have been there with you and… this wouldn't of happen." Giles looked down sadly.

Jenny then stares at Giles on last time before her eyes start to close. "I love you Giles but you have to know it wasn't your fault. He would have come after me eventually." Jenny said.

Giles stared at her while Buffy looked at her watcher hoping and praying she didn't tell Giles who it was that turned her. Buffy knew but she knew if Giles found out he would go on revenge.

"What do you mean Jenny….who?" Giles asked.

Jenny stared at him one last time before her body started to give out on her. "Angelus."

And at that moment Giles felt like his heart stopped. Jenny was slipping and at that same moment he found out who turned her. Who ruined his and her life? In the process his mind was thinking on revenge while the other half was thinking of how Buffy would reaction to this. But he knew when it's all over with it wouldn't end well.

**TO BE CONTINUED****************************************************************

**I hope everyone loved this chapter as much as I did. **

**I'll have 1-2 more chapters based on season 2 and then I'll start remaking season 3.**

**Oh and I used the translation of the orb from season 3 of becoming of when Willow restored Angel's soul. So just ignore the fact that it was to restore the soul only. I use this to restore jenny soul and return her to human since it was only two days since she was turned.. ( just go with the flow(:**

**Stay tune for more and as always REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 21

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R , angst, slight torture. Characters death. (I warned you)

**Characters**; Buffy/Angelus, Willow/Xander, Giles, Kendra, Spike/Dru, Mention of Jenny.

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Authors note**; Spoilers for Becoming part 1 and Passions (lyrics by breaking Benjamin) **Has been Beta**

_No longer the lost, No longer the same_

_And I can see you, starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive, if you show me the way_

_Forever - and ever, the scars will remain_

_I'm falling apart, Leave me here_

_Forever in the dark_

Days go by, weeks go by, and it's still the same but something was missing. He hated this feeling….That he missed her, missed the slayer…. His enemy. He knew he wouldn't be feeling this way if soul boy didn't mate with her. That was the only fact he felt incomplete without her and now knowing this fact, he didn't care. He didn't want to be that soulful, brooding, and lovable, slayers toys for the rest of his life. He wanted that thrill of the kill, the thrill of torturing, maiming his victims until he could see the fear on their face. He was a demon damn it and he would make sure somehow he would find a way to get unmated if he had to get her out of his head completely.

He sighed and stood up as he began to walk towards the living room. It was empty, which was odd because usually his chides were here or his minions. Where the hell did everyone go, he wandered?

He made his way outside as he felt a cold feeling go through his body. It was a familiar feeling that he hasn't felt since…1898. However, that was impossible he thought. There was no way any of them would still be alive over a century. Besides the fact, they were the only ones that made him feel….Fear.

He never told anybody about that and probably never will. The only person that probably knew was Darla, who was dead and long gone. Although if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't of never gotten himself cursed with a damn soul. If he hadn't gone after those damn gypsies in the first place he would have not of been mated with a damn slayer. So he was glad his sire was dead. His life was already screwed up to say the least any ways.

He once again looked around and noticed he was outside by the woods behind the mansion. He could hear something and it sounded so familiar. He tried to listen more closely.

Nici's mort, nici de-al fiintei,

Romania….Gypsies. He can hear them loud and clear now. NO….No not again. He shook his head and ran thought the trees. Damn it….How could this happen? He ran again as he suddenly seen a familiar young girl stand a few feet ahead of him. She was in a white dress, brown hair, and he knew that face. It was the young Kalderash Gypsy girl he killed long ago. There was a small circle of candles surrounding her and there was an Orb by her feet. His eyes widen as a smile appeared on her face.

invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal! (Translation: Neither dead, nor of the living, I invoke you, spirit of The passing. Return to the body what distinguishes Man from the beast!)

Angelus growls and lunges at her trying to get the orb out of her hand.

Asa sa fie. Utrespur aceastui. (Translation: So it shall be. Restore this one.)

He makes it towards the candles when he jumps only to be pushed back by a mystical force surrounding her. The orb glows and gets bright for a moment, then dark.

He falls on his knees as his eyes turn yellow, glows brightly then goes back to dark. He screams in rage as he is once again pulled back in his sealed cage.

The girl stared at him and leaned down to stare at his eyes. "It hurts, doesn't it? Good. It will hurt more."

And at that same moment Angelus screamed awoke. He looked around realizing it was just a dream. Then to make things worse Spike walks into his room.

Spike smirked at him and noticed he was frustrated about something. Although he could have sworn he felt fear come off his sire. No, Angelus scared..ya right. "What's wrong sire; you had a bad nightmare about something. I bet fluffy could fix you a nice cup of…"

"Angelus growled and quickly got up off the bed. "Shut up Spike. If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it."

"Oh…sorry your grouchiness." Spike mocked.

Angelus growled again and slapped him in the head as he passed him.

"Bloody..poof."

Angelus quickly turned around grabbed him by the neck and pushed him to the floor. He looked down and pressed his foot on Spikes' chest. "Now do we have to have a reenactment of what happen last time when you mouthed off to me?"

Spike rolled his eyes and looked up at his sire. "Fine….I won't mouth off…Sire" Spike sneered hating every fact he had to call him Sire. He hated it and he hated, he had to take orders from Angelus. He wanted to be the one in command. He wanted to be the one giving orders. It was so unfair because he was here first.

"Angelus Smiled and took his foot off of his chides chest and helped him up. "Good, because I'm going to step this up a notch and pay the slayer a little visit, and you're coming with me to join in the fun." Angelus said.

"Oh good…I need a bloody good kill. So does this mean you're finally going to let me kill fluffy?" Spike said.

"Angelus glared at him and stared at him hard. "No Spike, the only one that will be killing my Slayer will be me. However, you can kill the other one." Angelus smirked.

Spike smiled and for once he was happy with one of Angelus decisions.

*************************************************************************

Giles stood there as the rose he had fell from his hand. He watched the doctor through the glass window. There were four doctors in there now. Her heart stopped and they were trying to revive her.

Giles couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot as the doctors tried to revive Jenny. Her heart had stopped fifteen minutes after he brought her here. She was not conscious, since he brought her in. The last words she said were she was sorry. However, there were so many things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to tell her how much he cared and loved her. Then when things could have gotten better, he suddenly saw her heart monitor go flat thought the window. Then one of the nurses closed the window with a curtain. He was now staring at a white cloth that blocked his view to see his sweet Jenny.

He wanted to fall to the floor and cry and beg god to keep his sweet jenny alive. It wouldn't be fair. He had researched and tired hard and long to turn her back to human and it wouldn't be fair if she died after all the work he did to bring her back. How could life be so cruel?

He then thought about the last words Jenny said. She said the person's name that did this to her. At first he didn't want to believe it but now he had the prove and he hated this, hated that he might never see his Jenny again because of that monster. Hated that he wanted Angelus dead more than anything else. Hated that he was filled with this anger that he couldn't get rid of and most of all it would destroy his relationship with Buffy.

He knew if he could actually pull this off and Kill Angelus Buffy would never speak to him again. He had a hard choice to make, and it might change his life for good.

"Mr. Rupert?"

Giles looked up to notice a male doctor in his late thirties was standing in front of him. "Ah oh sorry. Is…is Jenny ok?"

The doctor frowned and stared at him sadly. Giles just stood there looking at his eyes and could tell at that moment it wasn't good news. "I'm sorry but….She went into a coma….We don't know if she'll come out of it."

Giles suddenly felt like grabbing the doctor and tossing him towards the wall. This was unacceptable, how could they tell him this. This couldn't be true. The doctor laid a hand on his arm for confronts. "I'm sorry." Giles flinched away from him and turned to hide the tear falling down his cheek. He walked past Willow and Xander unnoticed as he walked in one of the labs. No one was around so he walked in and slide against the wall and pushed his knee up to his chest. His mind was a blank as he sat there. Everything else just went blank as the doctor told him she was in a coma. She was alive still but…it wasn't the same. He would probably never see her eyes open up again, feel her hands on his, see what they look like when they got older. She would probably never wake up and he would never know what might happen in the future.

He leaned his head up as his mind went on only one only and that was vengeance. He knew feeling this way was wrong, but he didn't care about right and wrong now. He just wanted that monster dead for what he did.

He was aware that Angelus's taunts were for him and everyone else. He wanted to hurt anyone close to Buffy, including him. He knew this now and was surprised that he actually did something like this. He mostly was trying to get his hands on Buffy, now he just wanted to kill and destroy. He knew the reason was that Buffy would not give herself to the demon. It was not hard to figure out that he was obsessed over her to the point of insanity. Which was another reason he wanted to kill him? He had touched his slayer and destroyed her in believing that loving him was a good thing as in the end Giles knew it wouldn't end well. A slayer in love with vampire was un hood of. If the council ever heard about this there would be consequences for him and Buffy which was why he kept his mouth shut. He would do whatever is necessary to protect Buffy.

He then slowly stood up and walked out of room. He made his way toward the entrance of the hospital as he realized he was actually going to do this. He was actually going to go and kill Angelus once and for all. He was going to make him pay for everything he did to Buffy and Jenny. Then maybe if he even lived though this he would at least be in peace with himself, even if it met the death of him.

*****************************************************************************

Buffy makes it back to the waiting room when she notices Giles wasn't around. Willow and Xander were holding each other. Willow had tears in her eyes. Oh no….This is not good, Buffy thought.

"Xander…Willow what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Jenny she's."

Buffy's eyes went wide thinking of the worse until Xander looked at her. "Jenny... she's in a coma. They said she might not ever wake up." Xander said.

Buffy frowned sadly. "Oh No." Buffy sits on the couch and lowers her head to her knees. She cries softly. "This is my entire fault."

Willow moves her arms away from Xander and sits beside Buffy. Xander sits besides her wanting to tell her that he told her so. He knew from the beginning Angel was no good; he was a demon and would always be demon. However, he didn't say anything. He just kept his words to himself.

"Buffy this is not your fault. You had no ideal this would happen. It's not your fault." Willow said.

"Then why does it feel like it is. Why does it hurt so much?" Buffy whispered as Willow wrapped her arms around her. "If it wasn't for me then maybe"…

"Don't, don't say that Buffy. It's not your fault..You didn't know."

After a few minutes Buffy realized she hasn't seen Giles. "Where is Giles?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since the doctor spoken to him." Xander said.

"I think we should find him." Buffy said having a bad feeling that Giles would do something stupid.

"But don't you think he wants to be left alone?"

"I'm not worrying about what he wants. I'm worried about what he's gonna do." Buffy said wiping the tears off her face.

Losing his patience Xander stared back at Buffy. Why? If I was him, I would go after Angelus too."

"Xander." Willow glared at him hard.

"No, I'm sorry, but let's not forget that I hated Angel long before you guys jumped on the bandwagon. So I think I deserve a little something for not saying 'I told you so' long before now. And if Giles wants to go after the, uh, fiend that put his girlfriend in a coma, I say, 'Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!'

Buffy stared at him hard wanting to wipe that smirk off his face, but she held the anger building up in her. "Maybe you're right." She said.

Willow stared at her surprised. "I thought you loved Angel?"

"Yes, I love Angel…not Angelus. I will kill him if …. I have…. too." Buffy said sadly.

Xander stared at Buffy in surprise. "Thank you."

"There's only one thing wrong with Giles' little revenge scenario." Buffy said.

"And what's that?" Xander said.

"It's gonna get him killed."

****************************************************************************

**Cut to the mansion**

Angelus laughed while Spike was annoyed that he told him about the day he turned Giles girl friend into a vampire.

"Are you insane?! We're supposed to kill the bitch, not leave gag gifts in the friends' beds and turn her." Spike said.

"But, Spike, the bad teacher was going to restore Angel's soul." Dru said.

"What if she did? If you ask me, I find myself preferring the old Buffy-whipped Angelus. This new, improved one is not playing with a full sack." Angelus growls at him. "I love a good slaughter as much as the next bloke, but his little pranks will only leave us with one incredibly brassed-off Slayer!" Spike said.

Angelus slaps him on the forehead and pulls him forward. "Are you questioning my authority childe?"

"Spike sneers and rolls his eyes. "Ya what if I am you big… pouf?"

Before Angelus could teach him a lesson or two a Molotov cocktail swooshes in and burst in flame on the table beside them. Angelus quickly stands up to see a crossbow bolt coming at him. It hits him in the arm. He grabs it and pulls it out. Spike and Dru stand up to stare at the intruder.

"Well I guess I was wrong about the pissed off slayer, more like a pissed off watcher. This is going to be fun." Spike said

Giles walks towards him with a baseball bat. Angelus glares at him and smirks. "I was hoping you came. Did you like the gift I send you?"

Giles glares at him with anger and puts the end of the bat into the flames, and it catches fire. He swings it and hits Angelus in the face, then again, on the return swing. Angelus staggers and bends down. "Jeez, whatever happened to wooden stakes?"

Giles's whales on Angelus' back several times. Drusilla makes a move to intervene, but is held back by Spike. Spike smiles and watches with amusement. "Uh-uh. No fair going into the ring unless he tags you first."

Angelus stands back up, but Giles swings the bat into his face twice again, making him fall once more. He continues beating on him, making Angelus collapse all the way to the floor. Giles wields the still burning bat over his head, but as he brings it down Angelus catches it, and they begin to struggle. Angelus quickly gains the upper hand, and takes Giles by the throat, lifting him off of his feet. He drops the bat staring at Angelus with fear.

"All right, you've had your fun. Now it's time for my fun." He glares at the watcher and quickly hits him in the back of the head as he falls unconscious on the floor. He glares at Spike and the two minions that come in to put out the fire with buckets of water. "Get this place clean up." Angelus said pissed off that he had stupid minions around. He then glared at Spike and grabbed him by the neck. "Don't piss me off again Spike, or you will regret it." He lets him go and stares down at the watcher. He then stares at the two minions.

"Take the watcher to the basement." He watches the minions leave as they open the door. "Oh and one more thing, If you kill him, I'll have your head on a stick." Do I make myself clear?" The minions shook their head scared and dragged Giles away. Angelus then turned to his Chides Spike and Dru.

"Now for our next plan."

*************************************************************************

**Sunnydale Cemetery.**

Buffy and her friends went to Giles's house and found weapons gone and no Giles. She became worried and decided to go to Angelus mansion. Willow and Xander didn't like the idea, they knew they were not ready to face him and the others head on. There was no way they could beat them. Besides that Willow was still working on the last phrase for angelus curse. It would have gone faster if Jenny was still here.

"Buffy are you sure about this?" Willow said worried.

"I can't just leave Giles there to die or worse. And besides I don't want you guys there. You need to leave before you get hurt."

"We can't do that" Xander said.

"Please I can't let another person get hurt because of me." Buffy replied.

Xander shook his head as Willow stared at her. "No. We don't leave friends…..never"

Buffy smiled as she was suddenly startled as she heard something in the weeds. She held her stake aiming for it when she realized it was just Kendra coming out from the shadows. "Oh gosh you scared me. Can't you make noise before you sneak up on people?" Buffy quipped.

"Ah Sorry. I heard ya need help with Angelus." Kendra quipped.

"Ya we need a lot of help." Xander quipped.

"I…..No I can do this on my own." Buffy quipped knowing if she took Kendra, she would kill Angelus still. Buffy did want the demon dead but not Angel. If she could just injure him and get that ring of Amara away from him then it could work out for the best.

"It's as I feared. He clouds your judgment. You can't stop him alone!" Kendra says.

"I can stop him…maybe with some help but …if there is a way to injure him and not kill him then." Buffy replied but Kendra stopped her.

"He's a vampire. He *should* die. Why am I de only person who sees it?"

"I see it." Xander quipped. ""Buffy don't you remember Jenny is in a coma and probably would never wake up. He needs to be killed." Xander said.

'Willow just stares at them and back at Buffy, who was getting frustrated. She knew by the look on Buffy's face that she wasn't happy, and was still very emotional, which wasn't good to piss off. "Come on guys give her a break. If you were in her shoes you would do the same thing Xander." Willow replied harshly.

"What makes you think that?" Xander said not realizing what he just said.

Willow stared at him in shock. "So you're saying if I was turned into a vampire you wouldn't at least try to get me back. Well, that shows how much you care about me" Willow replied angrily.

"Willow I didn't mean it like that. I would try… I care about you a lot, and I would never let anything like that happen to you." Xander said. He stared at her knowing she was still pissed, but she was right about one thing. He never did put himself in someone else's shoes. Maybe if he tired, he would know what it feels like to feel the pain that Buffy was in. "I'm sorry."

Buffy just stares at them for a moment before turning around again and heading toward the mansion. She hears her friends call for her, but she ignores because she wanted to knock some since into two of her friends. She suddenly had that tingeing feeling in her stomach. She stopped looked around with her stake in her left hand. She started walking toward the noise when something tripped her.

"Hello, cutie." Spike smiles down at her.

Buffy glares up angrily and quickly pulls herself up. Spike takes a step towards Buffy, and she immediately decks him twice in the face. Kendra quickly comes from behind and grabs his shoulder and throws him on the ground. Spike sneers and curses as he realizes she has her friends and the other slayer with her. Damn it. Angelus could at least warn him of this, but no..he was like do this and do that. Bloody bastard was still pissing him off but that didn't mean he was actually going to listen to him.

Spike quickly kicks Kendra sending her to the ground. He brought his knee between her legs. Buffy kicks him in the groan making him fall to the side.

"Bloody hell, hold on a second!" He holds his groan and stares at her as Kendra has the stake in her hand ready to stake him. Spike jumps back up and hold up his hands in surrender.

"Hey! White flag here. I quit."

Buffy rolls her eyes. "Kendra wait." Buffy crosses her arms and stares at him. "Let me clear this up for you. We're mortal enemies. We don't get time-outs."

"You want to go around, pet, I can go around with the both of you but you two wouldn't last." Spike snickers.

"Eww like I would ever let you touch"…

Spike laughed. "I wasn't talking about shagging love. I was talking about bloody fighting. You want to stop Angel... we're gonna have to play this a bit differently."

"Can you just kill him already? I since really bad vibes from him Buff." Xander said walking beside her with Willow beside him.

"Ya I know. What are you talking about? And talk fast before we all dust you." Buffy said.

Spike rolled his eyes at the feisty slayer "I'm talking about your ex, pet. I'm talking about putting him in the bloody ground."

Buffy laughs. "This has gotta be the *lamest* trick you guys have ever thought up."

"Tell me about it." Xander said. "Was that your last words for her to actually believe you and spare your life?"

Spike growled and made sure if he ever got his hands on Xander, he would tear out his organs to play with. "Really and if I told you Angelus got your Watcher, right now, and he's probably torturing him. Do you still believe me?"

Buffy stared at him hard and grabbed him by the collar. "Where is he…tell me now before I ram this stake in you?"

"I told you. I want to stop Angel. I want to save the world. You give me what I want, and I'll give you want you want"

Buffy looked at him with disgust. "Okay. You do remember that you're a vampire, right?"

Spike smiles staring at the two slayers in awe as he sits down on a tomb stone. "We like to talk big. Vampires do. 'I'm going to destroy the world. Just tough guy talk. Strutting around with your friends over a pint of blood. The truth is, I like this world. You've got... dog racing, Manchester United. You've got people. Billions of people walking around like Happy Meals with legs. It's all right here. However, then someone comes along and ruins it all with passion for destruction because of a certain slayer. To say the least I like the one being in command not that pouf of a bastard."

Xander laughs. "Wow at least I'm not the only one that doesn't like him now."

Buffy's stares at Xander and then Spike. "Okay, fine. You're not down with Angelus. Why would you ever come to me?"

"All I want to be Dru back. I want it like it was before he came back and destroyed everything." Spike hissed knowing well enough he wanted more than just Dru back. He was planning on killing Kendra and maybe just maybe to torture Buffy for awhile.

"You're pathetic." Buffy replied.

Spike growls and punches her in the face. She punches him right back. Kendra then kicks him knocking him on his ass. "This vampire is far than pathetic, he's annoying and insulting." Kendra quipped.

"And the fact he's pathetic because his girlfriend's a big ho? Well, let me take this opportunity to *not* care." Buffy said.

"I can't fight them both alone, and neither can you!" Spike says ignoring the urge to rip their heads off.

Buffy punches him hard in the jaw, making him flinch. He straightens back up and feels his jaw, checking for blood. Well at least she didn't kill him yet. "Bloody bitch."

"I hate you" Buffy said.

Spike smiled. "And I'm all you've got."

****************************************************************************

**Angelus' mansion**

Giles groggily opens his eyes as he realizes he's tied to a chair with his hands bound behind his back and bleeding from rope burns. His eyes go wide when he suddenly realizes who is staring at him. "Angelus."

"Hi, Rupert. I wasn't sure you were gonna wake up. You had me worried." He smiles evilly.

"What do you want?" Giles ask.

Angelus places a finger on his jaw and pretends he's thinking. He then stares at Giles. "Well, duh it's not hard to figure that out. I heard you are quite into magic, and you need to do a little spell for me. And the fact I wanna torture you. I used to love it, and it's been a *long* time. I mean, the last time I tortured somebody, they didn't even *have* chainsaws."

Angelus strolls past Giles to the middle of the room. He chuckles as he feels the fear coming off of the watcher. "I'll tell you what Giles, you tell me how to undo the mating ritual, and then I'll let you go." He smiles wondering if the watcher is really that stupid to believe him.

Giles's stares at him as he tries to struggle to get lose but the ropes were tight. To tight for him to get lose, and if he did get free he would have to somehow get away from the two minions that were guarding the door to the entrance. He looks around and also notices he had a lot of stuff already out for the ritual. A circle drawn on the floor and red candles around it. In the center was a spell book on an alter. Then he realized what Angelus was doing. He wanted to be unmated with the slayer. He could see in his eyes it was frustrating him. He was a demon and could not do anything because his slayer was actually bonded with Angelus. At first when he learned of this, he didn't believe it, but now it was coming to him and he wished for the sake of Buffy, she never met him. Now it led to this.

He knew of this ritual and the fact the female never survives afterwards. He had read in the past a few vampires mated with a human female, never a slayer. The male vampire would usually kill the female or turn her because they knew the consequences of unmating. It usually drives the female insane over the point of suicide. Giles stared up at Angelus realizing that there was no way he could actually do this. It could kill Buffy.

"So Watcher….What do you say? But honestly, I sort of hope you don't... 'Cause I *really* wanna torture you." Angelus says.

Giles gulps and stares at him hard as Angelus grabs his neck.

*************************************************************************

"Are you crazy? Don't you see trap written all over this?" Xander said

Buffy rolled her eyes as Kendra started complaining about her trusting men, especially vampires too much.

Buffy looked back as Spike was five feet ahead of them making their way to the mansion. Buffy looked back at her friends and whispered. "I know something is not right here, but I'm going for it anyway. I want you to go back stay outside, with Xander. If you don't hear from me in less than ten minutes…go home and try to figure out the spell for Angel.

"What are you crazy?" Xander said.

"Buffy I do not like this ideal." Willow said. "I don't want to be the last option and besides something could happen to you. I can't leave you here alone."

"I won't be alone." Buffy said. Kendra will go with me, but I want you to head to the back of the mansion. So if anything goes wrong you can go in that way.

"Are you sure about this." Kendra said.

"I'm sure, Come on." Buffy walks away and heads towards Spike that was a few feet from the mansion. Spike looked at her and grinned. "So, what happen to your friends?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and played dumb for once. "Xander and Willow had to go home and besides I didn't want them getting hurt. Kendra had to get something. She'll be back."

Spike grinned. "Good, it wouldn't be fair to leave you by yourself now would it?"

Buffy ignored him as they made their way to the front long of the mansion. A few minions appeared beside the steps and growled at the slayer. Buffy pulled her stake out but Spike stared at them hard.

"Let her through. She's here on peaceful terms. Right slayer." Spike quipped.

Buffy stared at Spike blankly and placed the second stake in her back pocket. "Fine I'll play peaceful. Let me through….please."

The minions growled but let her past as Spike glanced back at them again knowing they were following his orders. Buffy walked in noticing there was no one there. She started to turn around when something pricked her neck. She gasp and quickly turned kicking Spike in the leg. He quickly jumped back and smiled at the slayer that was losing conscious. "Sorry pet but I have orders"

Buffy stared at him as she seen the syringe in his hands. "Bastard your pay for"…..

Then everything went black.

********************************************************************8

Angelus smiles as he was finished breaking the tenth bone in Giles's finger. He had to say he was impressed. The watcher didn't even cry when he bent one of his fingers backwards.

"Rupert, buddy... I'm here to tell you, I'm impressed." Angelus says and stands up to see two minions stare at him nervously. He chuckles and stares back at Giles. "How you holding' up?"

Giles looks at him nervously. "Never... better."

"Glad to hear it." He glares down and grabs the knife. He jabs it in Giles's leg. Giles's eye went wide and struggles to hold the scream in. He didn't look at him. He didn't want him to think he was going to beg. He would never give him that choice but the pain was starting to become too much too bare.

"You know, I can stop the pain. You've been very brave... but it's over. You've given enough. Now let me make it stop." Angelus says.

Giles's pants and shakes with pain. "You need"….

Angelus smiles and faces him. "Just tell me what I need to know."

"In order... to undo the ritual... you need to"…

"Yeah?"

"You must perform the ritual... in a tutu." Giles grins even know that wasn't his best joke.

Angelus glares at him hard and pissed.

"Pollock!"

Angelus stands up and pulls Giles head back hard. "All right. Someone get the chainsaw." Angelus growls. At that same moment the door opens as Spike carries an unconscious Buffy in his arms.

Giles looks up stunned that they caught his slayer. "Oh god no.., please let this be a dream."

Angelus turns around and smiles letting Giles go. "Well it's good to know you didn't get yourself killed." Angelus smirked as he noticed Spike was staring at Buffy's chest. Angelus growled and walked up to spike. "Give me the slayer and stop staring at her before I kill you."

Spike rolled his eyes and handed Buffy to Angelus. "I see your still the over protective bastard that always is. Any ways the slayer wasn't really bright…fell for the trap."

"Shut up." Angelus took Buffy from his arms and carried her towards Giles. "So what's it going to be Giles? Tell me how to undo it, and I won't kill your slayer."

"No, if I tell you how to undo it. She'll die any ways. No human has lived thought it." Giles quipped.

Angelus glared angrily at him and turned away. He carried Buffy to the center of the circle and tied her to the retrains on the floor. Her hands and feet were shackled. He walked over back to Giles. "Tell Dru to come here before I decide to get a chainsaw and finish him."

"Oh crabby aren't we." Spike says.

"Spike, if you don't do what I say I will use the chainsaw on you." Angelus sneered.

"Fine, fine you bloody poof." Spikes walks away as he gets Dru and walks back in with her. "Drusilla? Sweetheart?"

She comes in behind him and walks up to them. "Do you want to play a game?"

Dru smiles and puts her arm on his shoulder, and they both look over at Angelus and Giles.

Giles stares at them in horror wandering if this day could get any worse.

**************************************************************************

Buffy awakes noticing first thing her legs and hands were shacked. Her head was dizzy and she was lying on a cold floor. Then she remembered Spike jabbed her with something. That bastard. She looks over to see Drusilla sitting on Giles lap; she seems to be hypnotizing him.

Drusilla waves her fingers around some more and draws them in toward her own eyes. "Be... in me."

In his weakened state Giles quickly falls under her spell. She looks at his eyes and smiles. "Hmm. See with your heart."

She covers his eyes with her hand, and when she takes it away he sees Jenny. Jenny kneeling before him. At first he can't believe it, but then accepts it. He couldn't believe it. Jenny was here in his arms.

"Did you tell Angel? About the ritual? It's the only way to save Buffy. You have to." She kissed him and released his lips.

"No….can't"

"Tell me what to do." Giles looks at her, helpless and confused.

"It's all right. We'll be together... finally. We'll have everything we never got to have... Never got to feel... Just tell me what to do."

Giles desperately looks at her. "His blood and her blood, it needs to be….joined….then read the words."

Buffy struggles with the chains but it's no use. She sees' Angelus smile back at her as he realizes how to do the spell. She is still confused what he is trying to do and why she had his watcher tied up but she knew it wasn't a good sign.

"She stares at him as he kneels over and sits beside her. She backs away as he leans over her.

"Sorry lover but I got better things to do than thinking about you all the time." and with that he pulls her forward and captures her lips in his. He leans over her and wraps one leg around his waist.

Spike stares at Dru as she is still kissing Giles. He glares angrily at her as he pulls her away and stares at her hard. "Sorry, I was in the moment."

Buffy was kicking him now well at least trying to. She was freaking out that he would torture her or worse, rape her. She tried to kick him again, but he braced his strong legs over hers as he took the small dagger out of his pocket. He grinned seeing Buffy's face full of fear. He leaned over and made a deep slit on her right wrist and her left wrist. Buffy screamed.

Angelus then slit his wrist as the blood poured on the floor as it mixed with hers. Angelus leaned up as Giles was realizing what just happen. Jenny wasn't here. He was tricked and worse of all Angelus was completing the ritual. "Buffy." Giles screamed as he looked over to see blood pouring from her wrist.

Angelus stood up as the predator he is and read the phrase from the book. A minute later the door burst opened as a very pissed off slayer ran in with Xander and Willow.

Spike smiled and growled as he lunged at Kendra. "Come to play slayer?"

"Ya I came to dust you." She then kicked sending him towards the wall. Xander quickly tossed a small bottle of holy water on Dru's face sending her to run away.

Willow ran to Buffy but stopped as she seen blood all around Buffy. "Oh No." She ran towards her but was once again startled as Angelus suddenly fell to his knees in agony. He then screamed giving Willow the chance to free Buffy. She said a few words to unlock Buffy's chains. Xander quickly freed Giles and then ran to Buffy and helped Willow. "Oh god…we have to go now." Xander said as he realized Buffy was losing a lot of blood. As Angelus was on the floor unconscious.

Kendra quickly ran to spike to stake him, but he knocked it out of her hand and punched her full in the face. Spike tried to kick her, but she blocked it and did a double kick sending him flying towards the wall.

Kendra quickly ran to Giles and helped him up. "We have to leave…now."

Buffy awoke with a major headache. She leaned over as she noticed Xander was carrying her. Both of her wrists were tied with a cloth. She leaned over and noticed Angelus was unconscious.

"The ring…get the ring." She said slowly,

Willow walked towards him and quickly took the ring off of Angelus finger. She hurried back praying that he didn't awake.

****************************************************************************

"The next day Buffy awoke her wounds healed but still hurt. She was at the hospital still. Her mom was worried and pissed to say the least. Buffy was just glad she didn't bleed to death and that her friends were there to save her.

While Joyce got something for her to eat, Giles had come in and was worried, he was almost panicking. She never seen him so worried before. He then started telling her he was sorry. Sorry that he wasn't strong enough to save her. She didn't know what he met until he told her about what happen. He told her about how Angelus wanted to do a ritual that would unmate her and him together. That it could possible kill her in the process. She asked him why he would think that. He then told her about the human girl that was mentioned in the watchers' journal. She was mated to a vampire and then was unmated.

It drove her insane over not feel him in her and to be with him so she killed herself. Buffy stared at him hard. "Giles that's not going to happen, I promise you. I'm the slayer and I'm strong. I can fight this."

Giles hugged her in despite his broken fingers and injured leg. Buffy released him and stared back at him sadly. "I'm sorry for everything. Sorry for what he did to you…and I'm so sorry about Jenny." She said.

Giles held the tears in and stared at her. "It's not your fault Buffy. Don't blame yourself for this." Buffy lets a tear fall down her cheek. "Don't cry….I promise everything will be ok."

***************************************************************************

_And try tomorrow, ill say it, replay it._

_And live with sorrow_

_You'd think I'd learn by now_

_There's never an easy way_

_I'll get thought somehow_

_I'm on my knees to pray_

That evening her friends stops by and waited for her in the living room. It was late in the evening when they came. They were so worried still. She really didn't' understand what Giles was telling her this morning about the mating ritual, but she knows what it means now. She doesn't feel that warm, loving sensation surrounding her body anymore. It was gone nothing but coldness. It was an odd feeling to not feel it anymore. It's not killing her or destroying her like Giles said. She was slayer, she could handle this, she knew she could but feeling the way she is feeling now she doesn't know. She just knows that she has a job to do and that is to stop torturing herself with images of him. Images and fantasies about him coming back, about her Angel coming back. Because she knew that wasn't going to come true because let's face it. It might never happen since Jenny was in a coma. She was the only one that could help with it. Willow was struggling as it is to find the last phrase of the curse. However, she was glad about one thing; she at least got the ring of Amara back. She can at least not worry about as much about Angelus roaming around and killing people in the daylight. She only had to worry about night time now.

She came down the steps as carefully not to hit her wrist on anything. Her mom was there helping her down the steps. It wasn't like she couldn't walk, but she was glad her mom cared for her that deeply.

Joyce sat down beside her as the Scooby gain was waiting for her. Everyone was here. Giles, Xander, Willow and Kendra. She told them she had to tell her mom the truth about everything and who she really was. She was sick of lying, and she had to tell her the truth once and for all. "So you wanted to tell me something Buffy. I don't know why you wanted your friends here but" Joyce said wandering why this couldn't wait.

Buffy stared at her mom hard not knowing how to form the words out of her mouth. Giles was clearing his throat and was about to say something when they heard footsteps coming down the steps.

Buffy turns her eyes going wide as she suddenly felt that odd feeling in the pit of her stomach. She starts to turn around but Giles gets up fast and pulls Joyce away from the man coming down the steps.

Buffy looks up wondering how this was possible for him to even be in here. Willow banned him from coming back in her house. "Willow how is he able to come in here. He shouldn't be in here." Buffy said angrily.

Joyce looked at them confused and then back at Buffy's boyfriend. Angelus grinned as he played with the talisman in his hand. He stared at the Scooby gang and stared back at Buffy. "Hello lover."

"Angelus, what do you want?" Buffy spoke as she walked towards him.

"You know these are very useful for when you can't get into an uninvited house. It makes it easier to sneak up on you lover."

Buffy was getting inpatient and pissed off at Angelus teasing.

"Angel….I don't know what's going on here but this is not a good time. And how did you get in here?" Joyce asked.

"I climbed thought your daughter's window Mrs. Summers. You should ask your daughter about it sometime. How she would always let me sneak in and sleep next to her."

Buffy's eyes went wide and took a step towards him. "Get the hell out of my house now." Buffy quipped.

"Buffy..Is this true?" Joyce said shocked that her daughter let him sleep in her bed without her knowing it. She then wandered if she was still doing that when she caught Angel in her daughter's bed.

Buffy shook her head and approached him while Kendra approached him from the other side.

"No don't." Buffy quipped at Kendra knowing well enough she wanted to stake Angelus.

"Now don't' get your panties in a twist Buff. I only came here to talk to your mother." Angelus grinned.

Buffy glared hard at him hoping and praying he would stop this nonsense before her mother found out things she didn't need to know about. "Get out."

"Buffy!" Joyce looked at her sternly and then back at Angel. "What is it that you want Angel?"

"Well for one thing to tell you, Buffy made me the man I am today. Did she ever tell you that we made love? She probably didn't, she likes to lie a lot." Buffy faced blushed in horror. Buffy pulled the stake out and took another step towards him.

Joyce looks up at him in surprise then back at Buffy. "Buffy?" She was horrified that her daughter had slept with him. He was way to old for her and now staring at the man before her. He didn't look quite stable.

"Mom just get away from him, he's dangerous." Buffy replied.

"Buffy is this true?" Joyce asked.

Buffy stared back at Joyce just in time to see Angelus face shifted as he suddenly pulled Joyce towards him. "I bet she didn't tell you she was a slayer, and I was a vampire, did she?"

Joyce screamed at that moment. Buffy lunged at him knocking him away from her mother. Kendra thrust the stake toward Angelus only to be pulled back by a blond vampire. He pulled her forward and on to the ground and kicked her. Spike leaned up and smiled as Buffy was staring daggers at her. "Hello pet."

Buffy's eyes blazed with fury. She lunged and punched Spike hard in the face. He staggered backwards falling on the floor. She quickly stood up and helped her mother up. "Mom go…now."

"Joyce stared at her and then the two men that stood up. Their faces were deformed, more demotic but that was nonsense. This couldn't be real. "What are they?"

Willow quickly grabs the book and reads a Latin verse from a book.

'Hicce verbis consensus rescissus est.' (Translation: By these strong unanimous words [Angelus' permission to enter] is rescinded.)

Now the only problem was she had to toss him out of the house, since he was already in. Oh and get rid of the tailsmen. Buffy gets up and before she could lunge at Angelus. He blocked her blow and tripped her making her fall to the floor. Three other minions came in at that moment and disabled Giles, Willow and Xander. Kendra was still punching blows to Spike, but he was making her tired as he dodged her blows around her.

Buffy knew what he was doing. Spike did the same thing to defeat her. Buffy crawled and tried to pull away from Angelus gasp, but he held her tight in her gasp, making sure she watched while he killed all her friends and family.

Joyce was horrified as Angelus was hurting her daughter. She quickly grabbed a glass vase and crashed it on one of the minions head. The minion staggered and grabbed Joyce by the throat. Angelus glared at the minion telling him to not feed from her. He wanted that pleasure of killing the slayers mother.

Buffy struggled, all of her friends did. Kendra was the only one fighting, and she knew she had to do something quick. She quickly kicked him in the stomach making him fall. Angelus staggers and rolls on top of her pinning her to the floor. "Come on slayer aren't' you stronger than this?"

Buffy glares at him and tires to kick him, but it was no use. He had her legs trapped under him now. "I will kill you if you do this….I swear." Angelus laughs at her as he forces her head to the side to watch his chide fight the other slayer. "She's going to die and you're lying here helpless. How does it feel?" Angelus whispered.

Buffy struggled again as she watched a vampire punch Kendra, and she stumbles, but regains her footing. Kendra is hit by a roundhouse kick by Spike and falls. Spike tries to kick Kendra again, but she blocks it and swings out with her leg, tripping him, and gets back to her feet to face him with the stake in her hand.

"This will be the end of you." She replied.

Spike leans up and walks around her and goads her own. "Really to me it seems you're a little tired. Are you sure you're up for this slayer?" Spike said.

Kendra stared at him hard knowing she could take him. In the back ground she can hear Buffy screaming for her to don't do it. However, she was the slayer; she was strong enough to kill vampires and to kill him. Spike smiled and stood a few feet from her. "Come on slayer let's go at it."

Kendra sneers and kicks at him, but Spike blocks her easily, as well as two follow-up swings. He punches Kendra and sends her spinning to the floor. Spike ducks a kick from Kendra and grabs her by the arms.. Kendra comes back at him again with a kick to the gut, and Spike doubles over for an instant. Kendra's lunges at him, but Spike grabs her by the throat and forces her back against the counter, gripping hard and choking her. "Sorry slayer but you had it coming." He then stares at her and feels the fear come off the slayer. His face shift and he sinks his teeth in her throat.

"NO"…Buffy struggles as she struggles to get up to save her. She rolls Angelus over but he grabs her tossing to the ground again. She falls face first to the floor; Angelus is leaning over holding her arms down as she watches Kendra die. Angelus leans over and kisses her cheek. "How does it feel slayer? How does it feel to watch someone die knowing it's your fault?" He smiles as he sees the tears fall down her face.

Spike drains Kendra completely and twists her neck as she falls to the floor dead. He stands back up and smiles at everyone around him. "I always wanted to do that, third slayer, makes me feel alive again"

Spike quickly leaves as the other minions let the rest go. Angelus pushes Buffy away and walks out the door and watches as she crawls to reach Kendra. She reaches to face her and strokes her face gently.

Angelus smiles and leaves. "I'll be seeing you real soon lover."

Joyce and the others come up to Buffy. Joyce wraps her arms about her daughter while Giles called the police. Xander was holding Willow as she cried on his shoulder.

Buffy couldn't move, she could only look at Kendra as it reminded her of Jenny of what happen to her. So much death, so many lies, so much pain. When was it going to end? Then when things couldn't get worse. She cried in her mother's arms for the first time. She wouldn't let go of her. Everything around her just disappeared. It was like she was still that four year old child wrapped in her mother's arms with nothing to worry about. That she was protected and safe from everything else in the world. That was the only thing that mattered now. That was the only thing.

_***************************************************************************_

I know…I made Angelus an evil cruel vicious in this chapter, but don't worry your have angel back soon.

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 22

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R, language. Character death. Sad, angst. (Might need a tissue)

**Characters**; Buffy/Angelus, Willow/Xander, Giles, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 2: Becoming part 2, complete remake of becoming with a very different ending. **( please review) Story has been beta**

_No one asks for their life to change, not really. But it does._

_So what are we, helpless? Puppets? No._

_The big moments are gonna come._

_You can't help that._

_It's what you do afterwards that counts._

_That's when you find out who you are._

_You'll see what I mean._

**The next day;**

Buffy is standing by Kendra's grave with Giles. The grave was marble black with white letters on it. It looked like the ones they placed for soldiers that died in the war. Well, she did deserve it. She was a Hero, a soldier, the protector of the world. She wondered for a moment if this is what her grave would look like when she was gone. Black like the cold dark dirt in the ground, dead and never be able to see anybody she loved again. Would she die peacefully or would she die like all slayers did, painfully until that finally moment of giving up?

She wanted to cry as she looked down at the grave. Kendra was like her, a slayer, and she died because of him. Died because she wasn't strong enough to save her, died because she wasn't strong enough to kill her lover.

"Buffy."

Buffy turned to see Giles stand beside her. He can see the tears on her face. He placed a gently hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault Buffy. Don't blame yourself for this."

Buffy smirked and looked at him. "That's all I see Giles……..is blame. Every time I see or hear someone getting killed by a vampire, I know it's my fault. I wasn't there….when I couldn't..and…"

"Stop." Giles turned to face her. Her face was red and she looked like she was lost. He hated what she was doing to herself. "Buffy it's not your fault. None of us are blaming you, and you can't be every place at once. It's in possible to save everyone in the world. I beg of you to not to make yourself worry about this. I care about you like…a father would and I hate seeing you like this."

Buffy smiled with tears in her eyes. "Like a father would." She repeated. "You think of me like daughter?"

Giles smiled "Yes….I try not to but I don't have any kids and since I became your watcher, it has made me care about you a lot."

Buffy smiled once again not surprised by this because she felt the same way. "Well I'm glad we think alike…for once. I feel the same way."

Giles smiled as Buffy hugged him. "Where do I go from here Giles? How do you make the pain go away?"

"It…It takes time to heal. But if I had the power I would give you a normal life, but I guess you know that's kind of impossible." Giles said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Ya my life is nothing but normal now. Anyway I know what I must do." She waited for a moment and took a deep breath realizing and knowing what she must do, and what she should have done at the beginning. "I wasn't ready then, but i think i'm ready now."

Giles stops her. "Buffy I know how this is hurting you. If we had more time then I would say wait, but I don't think we can wait any longer."

Buffy stared at him again wondering what he met. "What do you mean?"

"The watchers' council called. "They know what Angelus done, and they want him dead, no matter what. I'm sorry Buffy." Giles said.

Buffy held the tears in and tried to adsorb once again what she has to do. Buffy turns away as she wiped a tear from her face. "I don't know if I can, but I will try. I can't let him do this…. I can't…. let him hurt my friends again."

"Buffy I know this is hard, you have to be strong….You have too for us and for the world. But whatever happens, we will be here for you. Your friends, family and I." Giles said.

I know. I waited far too long….But I think I am finally ready. I can't hold on to the past anymore. Angel has gone. Nothing's ever goanna bring him back. At that moment her heart felt like it would shatter but it didn't. She would be strong, she had to be.

***************************************************************************

Buffy makes her way back home when her mom is there by the steps waiting for her. Her face is red probably from being scared shitless from Angelus scaring her and pissed that her daughter lied to her.

Buffy walked over to her as mom arms were wrapped around her. "Buffy I was worried. Are you are ok?" Joyce said.

"Buffy smiled and released her arms from her mother." I…I think….I went to see Kendra. I guess you want some type of explaining at what you saw yesterday"

"I'm sorry about your friend." Joyce said. Giles called and told me a few things which I'm still unable to believe that….Vampires are real. I mean... That sort of stuff is from books and"…

"Mom it's.... real." Buffy walks inside the house and sits on the living room couch. She sees her mom come in and start to pace. "I know it's hard to believe but it's true."

"Ok maybe it is real but what about you being a…vampire's slayer…I mean it sounds so."

"Crazy ya I know." Buffy said.

"So Angel is a vampire…your boyfriend." Joyce said in horror that her daughter was dating one of those things.

"Ah he was my boyfriend. He lost his soul….That's why he's all evil and...What's to kill us?" Buffy mumbled.

Joyce is still pacing, trying to take in what she's hearing.

"Mom, maybe it's best if Giles explained more of this to you." Buffy said hoping to get out of the situation she was already in.

"I think something's Giles can't explain." Joyce said.

"Like what things." Buffy said hoping and praying this wasn't going to be another sex talk.

"Like the fact you slept with him. Did you? Was he the first? No, wait. I don't wanna know. I don't think I want to." She said pacing.

Great this was going to be another talk Buffy thought. Buffy looked at her embarrassed. "Ah Yeah, he was the first, I mean the only. He wasn't like this before."

Joyce sighed and got over the fact not to yell at her daughter. She already has been through enough. Her friend Kendra died right in front of her, and she was scared shitless to find out Angel was a vampire. Well, and the fact vampires were actually real. That killed people and suck their blood. This only happens in movies, how could this be real? Then to make things worse her daughter slept with…a vampire. Oh god how could things get so out of whack and crazy. She thought. "Buffy he's older than you, and you knew he was a vampire why…did you"

"I know but he wasn't like this before mom. He was nice and perfect and"…

"Are you in love with him?" Joyce asked hoping she wasn't.

"I was." Buffy said.

Oh god. "Were you careful?"

Buffy looks away knowing well enough she couldn't get pregnant anyway. "Vampires are sterile. I can't get pregnant"…

"Buffy it doesn't matter, it's the fact you lied to me. You don't get to get out of this. You had sex with a boy well…vampire. God that sounds weird." Joyce mumbled.

"I made a mistake." Buffy said sadly.

Joyce sat down beside her before she said something she regrets. She could tell Buffy was holding by a thread. "I really wish... I just thought you would show more judgment." Joyce said. "And that you can tell me anything."

Buffy looks at her mother sternly and looks away so she won't see the tear on her cheek. "I try but…it's hard when you're trying to save the world in all."

"I'm sorry Buffy. I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything happening to you. I care about you a lot. I wish you weren't the one to protect others. Do you know how hard, how…..you could get killed doing this Buffy? I don't want you to do this anymore." Joyce said.

Buffy smiled and wiped the tear off her face. "I wish I could give it up mom, but I can't. I didn't choose to be like this. I wish I wasn't because do you have any idea how lonely it is?? I would _love_ to be upstairs watching TV or gossiping about boys or, god, even studying! But I have to save the world again. It's what I was chosen to do, even if I don't want to be." Buffy said.

Joyce took a deep breath and stared at her daughter. She then realized for the first time her daughter was grown up more than she knew. She was not her little girl any more. She was wiser and filled with life and cared for others so much she would risk their life to safe them.

"I love you and I'm proud of you Buffy. I care about you more than anything in the world Buffy. You're my only daughter and if anything ever happens to you….I wouldn't know what to do?"

Buffy smiles and hugs her mother back. "I feel the same way mom."

"That would be your cue to, uh, roll your eyes and tell me I'm grossing you out."

Buffy laughed for the first time today. "You're not."

Joyce inhales and smiles back at her daughter. "Oh, well...I guess that was the talk."

Buffy smirked "So how'd it go?" They look at each other.

"I don't know. It was my first."Joyce said. Buffy smiled

**********************************************************************

"Are you nuts?" Spike replied giving his sire an odd look. He couldn't believe his sire was stupid enough to release an evil demon god from its prison to destroy the slayer. It was one thing to summon a demon god but to summon "Drakon" was another thing. He read about the long forgotten demon and to say the least he was worse than the master. He certainly didn't want to meet anyone worse than his grandsire. He hated that bastard.

"You do know that the world won't be the same anymore if you release Drakon. No more food walking on legs, no thrill for the chase, no more hunting the prey." Spike replied annoyed.

"Of course I do spiky. He gave Spike an evil glare and smirked at his chide"s frustration. "That means we will have all the food we want and won't have to chase them down."

Spike rolled his eyes. "And you call that bloody fun; observably, you're not in the game yet."

Dru giggled happily. "But we can pick our food out of the crop. We can breed humans as cattle. Drakon will make the world better, Spiky" Drusilla rambled as she touched Spike's cheek. "You must know it will be so much better."

"Observably Spike you doesn't remember what the game is anymore. At least Dru knows isn't that right princess." Angelus smirked as he has seen his chide face turned red from the nickname, he called Dru. He knew it would piss him off because Spike always calls Dru that named, and every time he says it just ticks spike more off. At least he was amusing himself this way.

Spike growled softly and stared back at his sire. "Well it would be better if you just killed her already and be done with it."We vampire are not supposed to play with are food for more than a day."

"Well that's what makes it more entertaining Spiky. I need to keep the slayer alive because if I killed her, there would be a new one. Besides she is the only one to awaken Drakon. It needs the blood of someone pure and good. What other human are best suited for this then a slayer." Angelus replied.

"Spike annoyed the urge to argue with him again to know where he is going with this. "So you're saying you're going to bloody capture the slayer again, sacrifice her to the demon god and the rest of the world turns into are little tormented of chaos. You must really get a yen to hurt this girl, haven't you?" Spike asked.

"She made me feel like a human being. That's not the kind of thing you just forgive." Angelus growled. "Besides I won't kill her…… I'll keep her alive for a long, long time before I kill her."

*************************************************************************

**The next day**

Buffy is in the library and stares at Giles through the glass door of Giles's office. She sees him flipping through a book. She notices him cleaning his glasses as he glances at the photo of jenny on his desk. "So you think he will be ok?" Buffy asked Willow.

Willow glanced up and placed the book down she was reading. She then glanced at Giles's office. "I think he will be fine Buffy. It will take time…I think he misses her. He can't think. Just a little more fallout from my love life." Willow said. She then looks over to hear a snore. She rolls her eyes and pokes Xander on the shoulder. "Wake up sleepy head."

Xander wakes up and looks at Willow's goggle. "I'm up...mother." he replied cheerfully rubbing his eyes.

Willow rolled her eyes and stared at him. "Why are you so tired? It's not like we up to all night studying. She replied wishing she didn't just say that.

Xander smirked. "I know…maybe it's the fact we were busy under the sheets all last night."

Willow blushed as Buffy stared at her friend in surprise. "I see you're not so innocent anymore, bad Willow." Buffy joked.

Willow blushed again. "I…no I would never do such a thing. That's a bad, bad thing." Willow stuttered.

Xander laughed. "It's ok Willow it's not like we actually did anything but kiss, and some more kissing and maybe foreplay." Xander's mind began to wonder.

Buffy shook her head. "Ok way too much information there xand."

"Hay can we talk about some else than me?" Willow replied embarrassed. At that same moment Giles came out of his office. Thank goodness.

Buffy looked up and smiled at a little until she seen Giles face was flustered and his eyes were puffy from lack of sleep. Xander stared at him smirking. "Wow Giles you need to get some sleep, you look like the Grinch."

"Yes, I would love that, but I've found something very disturbing in the codex." Giles said. "That's why I had lack of sleep."

"Oh that's why the bags around the eyes. Sorry." Xander said. Giles walked by and sat down on the other side of the table annoyed.

"Yes…I seem to found another prophecy." Giles said not knowing how he's going to tell her the whole thing. The last time she found out, she was going to die, he tied to stop her but that didn't turn out well. So he was just going to tell her the facts and not to mention to her about her someone dying.

"Ok Giles what's the what, and what do I need to do to stop it?" Buffy replied eager to find out and slight scared that it once again might deal with another prophecy.

"It's about a demon god...being released and turning the world completely into chaos… destruction and ruled by demons and vampires forever." Giles said.

"Forever!" Willow replied scared.

"Okay, somebody explain the whole demons and vampires ruling forever. Does that mean we should be worried?" Xander asked.

"Well, the, uh, it is certainly a demon. His name is Drakon and was a god about a hundred centuries ago." Giles said. "He's even older than the master you fought and defiantly should be worried if he gets released."

"Ok defiantly bad and I have no means to see anyone worse than the master coming here." Buffy said worried.

"Well It's not liked it's Armageddon at least." Giles joked. He smirked but he didn't seem to get a smile from them." Sorry lame joke." Giles said.

"Armageddon?" Willow said worried. "Doesn't that mean world ending and…and"…

Xander held her hand and smirked. "Don't worry Willow."The world is not going to end….Right Giles."

"Ah no…we will just be running forever and probably be an endangered species." Giles said.

"Endangered Species." Xander repeated. "That would ruin everything Giles. I want to stay alive and maybe have little Xander's running around someday." Xander looked at Willow's face as she smiled.

"Why not little Willow's running around?" Willow asked. Xander just smirked while Giles wondered how fast the subject changed to the end of the world to willow and Xander having kids.

Buffy smirked at Giles annoyance and looked at Willow and Xander. "Guys are you staying focus. We need to figure out a plan and stop talking about babies." Buffy seen the smirk on their face as an image filled her head of a beautiful baby girl; that had brown eyes like Angel and blond hair like hers.

"Ah Buffy...were listening." Xander said staring back at Willow. "Are you day dreaming again?" Xander asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Ah no." She looked at Giles. "Do we have any ideal who this person is that will bring back Drakon?" Buffy said.

"Well in order to perform this ritual, they need someone pure, someone that is…good." Giles said knowing who they needed.

"Someone pure, someone…..good." Buffy repeated realizing who they needed. "It's me isn't it?"

"Giles glanced his head down and looked back at her. "I think so."

"And did it say who's the one bringing the demon back?" Buffy asked hoping and praying it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Giles looked at her and read the quote from the codex. "The vampire with the face of an Angel, scourge of Europe and member of.... Aurelius, Giles said.

"Angelus." Buffy repeated frustrated.

"Boy that vampire never knows when to quite does he." Xander said angrily.

Buffy looked back at Giles wanting more answers. "How bad is it if the demon gets out? Does it say I'll die again?" she said sadly.

"No." Gilles said lying. The fact was it did state someone would die, but it didn't say who and Giles wasn't planning on telling her. He needed her to think about the mission and to kill Angelus anyway possible. "It just says if the demon is released there is no way to stop it. The demon is a god Buffy, and has strength ten times stronger than any slayer. He cannot get free."

"Oh god what are we going to do." Willow said.

Buffy's eyes glared at her friends and her watcher. "I will fight. I'll kill him before that ever happens. However, just for backup we can try to restore his soul. We got an orb to get his soul back with Willow helping us… just in case for backup."

Willow was taken aback by this. "I don't *wanna* be our only hope! Uh, I crumble under pressure! Let's have another hope.

"You're not is last hope Willow." Xander said quite angrily that Buffy was using her as the last resort to get her boyfriend back. "And besides you're not our last hope." Xander said.

"I'm not." She replied.

"No…Giles could be our last hope." He chuckled.

Giles just smirked at his amusement. "Um, how close are you to f-figuring out the ritual of the curse?"

"I need an hour and... An 'Orb of Thesulah." Willow said.

"I've got a new one." He gets it and hands it to Willow.

"Good, this is going to end tonight. I'm not waiting any longer." Buffy said with a determine look on her face

"What do you mean bufster?" Xander said worried if he would once again have to stop her from doing something foolish.

"I mean I'm taking the fight to him…tonight. I cannot have him release that demon no matter what." Buffy said.

"But Buffy did you heard what Giles said. You might be what he needs to release the demon. If you go and he knows, he'll probably set up a trap." Xander said.

"I know….and I'm planning on it." Buffy said.

"Buffy." Giles looked at her sternly wondering if this is one of her stubborn acts to save everyone else other than herself. Knowing that fact he'll be damn to let her go to the mansion and get captured or worse. Since Angelus is not bonded with the slayer anymore, he was more ruthless now more than ever. "Do you know how serious this is? When Drakon was alive he tortured and created spawns with humans. You cannot go in there without a plan." Giles said.

"Spawns? I thought demons can't have kids?" Buffy said quite disturbed by that fact.

"It was written when Drakon was alive he used humans as slaves, for food and breeding. He might have been the first one to create vampires, which caused this mess. However, afterwards he was killed. They didn't say how he got killed………no one knows what really happened." Giles said. And you are all right, demons are not supposed to breed, but he was a god so maybe there were circumstances that made him to…reproduce." Giles said.

"Eww, ok that's disgusting…and wrong." Buffy said.

"Xander shook his head hoping Buffy pulled this off. He would certainly be no slave to no one, especially not to a damn vampire. He would rather die than be one of them. "I really hope you have a plan here Buffster. This information about this demon is giving me the wedgies."

"Ya and I really don't want to see myself as a vampire." Willow spoke.

Giles looks at his slayer sternly and becomes very worried about her. "Buffy?"

Buffy stared at him. "No…Giles don't lecture me. I'm the slayer and I have to do this. I know you're all worried about me but no one can stop him but me. I'm ready and ….If I have to kill him, I will, I promise. I won't have him destroy the world and my friends. I'm stronger than this...I have to be. " Buffy said but deep inside she was breaking, but she didn't care. She had a job to do, and she was going to get this done no matter what the consequences are.

Although she still hoped and prayed that the spell would work and that he would come back to her but she had a bad feeling things were not going to go as she prayed they would.

*********************************************************

Spike fiddles with the book as he reads the prophecy. "To thee, he is known as the raze. Thou you must aid him to be rise or be killed in the process. Once Drakon has been raised, you will be immortal. No stake can kill you as all other creatures will worship upon your mortal kind for eternity," Spike read through the book, translating as he went. He liked the sound of this, and he did certainly want to be worshiped and a master. If he got his hand on that scroll that Angelus had he would rule the world. The only problem was he didn't like the sound of the demon named Drakon. He seemed like a real mean bastard, and he seemed worse than Angelus; probably had to follow his damn orders too.

Spike looked up to see Angelus come in with a boy in his gasp. Spike rolled his eyes as he stared at the jock. "So you got yourself a new playmate." he snickered.

Angelus growled and transformed sinking his fangs in the boy's neck. The boy screams for a moment and passes out. Angelus almost drains him dry. He drops the boy and stares at Spike. "If you say one insulting thing about me, I'm going to give you a whipping boy." Angelus growled.

Spike smirked and stared back at Angelus wondering how far he should take to piss off his sire. Because, for some reason, he found it funny to always tick him off. "It's not insulting, it's the truth. If I remember correctly, a long time ago when we had too much to drink, you were screwing me. Oh and don't forget you always like to be on top you bloody bastard." Spike mumbled.

Angelus growled. He stalked forward as Spike just sat there calmly. He reached over to grab Spike by the neck when Spike tripped him making him fall to the floor. "How do you like it when someone beats on you? Spike replied standing up and kicking him in the side.

Angelus transformed, grabbed his foot and pulled back making Spike fall on his back. He quickly straddled his chide and grabbed his neck. "You really shouldn't have done that Spiky."

Spike laughs and taunts him more which was a bad mistake. The next thing Spike remembered was his sire had his fangs in his neck.

A few minutes later Angelus released him and stood up as the predator he is. pike looked up. "Bloody poof." His sire almost drained him. He could barely move. He then leaned over to see Dru stood beside him. "Spike…my darling." She replied caressing his cheek. "You've been a really bad boy."

Angelus wiped his cheek and stared down at his chides. "If you would Dru please take Spike to his room to recuperate before I decide to dust him."

Dru whined about to growl at her sire, but she seen the look on his face of anger and decided not to. She didn't want to piss daddy off. She then carefully picked up spike and carried him to his room.

Angelus snickers as Dru carries Spike to his room. He then took the scroll and began to read it in order to make sure he was ready to do this. Other than that fact he could feel the slayer coming. It would only be a matter of time before she was on her knees worshipping him.

****************************************************************************

Buffy walked into her home as her mother was there waiting for her when she opened the door. "Mom, Is everything ok?" Buffy asked worried.

"Yes I was just worried about you walking home from school. I was going to come get you but Giles said you already left." Joyce said.

"Ah ya…I have a few things to do." Buffy said. She smiled wondering if this would be the last moment that she would ever see her mother. She might die from this and never get to say the things she needed to say, but she couldn't tell her mother this. Her mother would be so worried.

Joyce looked at her and knew something was up by the look in her eyes. "Buffy what's wrong? You seem sad."

"Ah it's nothing…it's just I have to take care of something." Buffy said walking towards the living room.

Joyce quickly walked towards her and stepped in front of her. "Buffy! Please tell me you're not going after him?" Joyce asked.

Buffy looked down and back at her. "After who?"

"Buffy don't lie to me?"

"Mom please its best if you didn't know." Buffy said walking towards her room.

"Buffy, I want to know now, what you're planning." Joyce asked.

"Buffy looked back at her surprised that she could tell she was lying to her. "I need time to think…but I'll be down…I promise." Buffy said not sure if she was going to keep that promise.

Joyce looked up at her daughter worried. "I'll be waiting."

Buffy stared back at her mother. "I know." She walked up towards her room and shut the door as she was startled to find a familiar man standing by her bed. She was grasping for the stake in her pocket when he turned towards her.

"Whoa slayer, I'm here on peaceful terms." Whistler said holding up his hands.

"What do you want?" Buffy said.

"I'm here to tell you that you're the key, but I think you already figured that out. Your blood is pure and will release the demon Drakon." Whistler said. However, I suggest that you get there and try to kill him. The faster you kill Angelus, the easier it's goanna be on you."

Buffy stared at him hard. "You know what's going to happen to don't you?"

Whistler took a drink of the bottle of beer he had in his hand. "Boy why don't they have good stuff in this town. Taste like crap." Whistler mumbled.

"Hay I asked you a question." Buffy said getting irritated. She turns and grabs her bag and carries it to the door. She then turns back to Whistler.

"I don't know anything slayer. I'm just doing my job to let you know everything is on the line here, kid. You have to be ready for what he's about to throw at you.

"I can deal. She stares back at him sadly wondering if he met someone close to her was going to die again. "I got nothing left to lose." She then leaves walking down the steps.

"Wrong, kid. You got one more thing." Whistler said.

Buffy walks down the steps ignoring the urge to run back up there and strangle whistler neck until he tells her what's going to happen. However, she knew that wasn't going to help much. The only thing he does is irritates her. She walks down the steps and gives her mom a hug.

Joyce is surprised sand wraps her arms around her daughter. "Buffy what's wrong?"

"I'm going to see my friends for a plan and then tomorrow I will face him. I have to…I'm the slayer, and I'm strong enough….I have to end this." Buffy said softly knowing she was going to do it tonight but her mom didn't need to know that.

"Buffy…,please rethink this. How about if something happens and..."

"Mom please, I don't want to talk about it now. My friends are waiting." Buffy said.

Buffy turned around before she left one last time. "Mom, I love you."

Joyce smiled. "I love you to." She then watched her go wondering why she had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. But all she could do now was pray that nothing would happen to her precious daughter. She wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to her.

******************************************************************************

Buffy walks toward the mansion at a determined pace. She stops as she makes it to the entrance of the cemetery. She sees' Giles pull up in his car.

"Giles! What are you doing here?" Buffy asked. "I thought you were going to be helping Willow."

"Buffy I can't let you do this alone. None of us can't." Giles said.

"Giles this was not the plan." Buffy said crossing her arms.

Well, I couldn't let you go without being prepared." Giles said as he pulled a sword out of a bag.

"A sword?" Buffy replied.

"It was Kendra's. Her watcher said she wanted you to have this." Giles handed her the sword.

Buffy took it and stared at it. At the bottom, it had a script on it. "Belongs to the one and only Slayer." Buffy smiled and held it in her hand proud. "I really appreciate this; too bad I can't thank her." Buffy said as a small tear went down her cheek.

Giles wiped the tear off her cheek. "If anything goes wrong with the spell, I'll be there."

Buffy's eyes went wide then. "No, if I lose then everyone is doomed. Where are Willow and Xander?" She asked.

"Xander and Xander are at the school. They are preparing for the spell, which I hope willow knows what she's doing." Giles said.

"Giles go, help Willow and Xander. If anything happens to me, just go hide anyplace but here and save my mother. Tell her I'm sorry and that I"….

Giles shook his head and stared at her. "Buffy stop, nothing is going to happen to you. You're going to win this. You always do"

"How do you know? You can't predict the future Giles."

"Buffy just trust me. It's a feeling. Just believe in yourself and you should do fine." Giles said.

Buffy turned as she grabbed the bag. She placed one stake in her pocket and one in her boot. She then handed the bag to Giles with the rest of the weapons. She then held the sword in one hand as she stared back at Giles. "Thank you, you have no idea how much you mean to me." Buffy said.

"Giles smiled and watched as she turned to walk away. I know how much….Please be careful." Giles said.

Buffy smiled but before she walked away, she ran and wrapped her arms around her watcher." Protect them for me if"…

"Buffy nothing won't happen." He replied making sure nothing would because he was planning on coming to the mansion after he checked on Willow and Xander.

He watched as she left with the sword in her hand. He turned back to his car and prayed to the lord up above that she would be ok.

****************************************************************************

**Main hall of the mansion**.

Angelus smiles as he has everything set up for the sacrifice. He has five candles placed around the circle his minions made. It had the Star of David in the middle painted with blood from the boy he almost drained. Now all he needs was the sacrifice.

Angelus smiled and walked over towards Spike and Dru's bedroom. He opened the door and smirked as he seen Spike was sitting up draining the second body Dru found for him. "Well I see Dru like to feed you in bed. Maybe she'll get you a puppy." He snickered.

Spike glared angrily at him wishing just this once the slayer would come in and kick his ass. He wanted him dead for what he did today.

Dru smirked and touched Spike's cheek as he growled. "Now boys behave, Mrs. Edith tells me we have company coming over." Dru said.

Angelus smirked and just before he could turn, he heard the door burst over. He felt that tingeing feeling in his stomach telling him that the slayer is here. "Oh goody the show is about to start." Angelus mumbled. Angelus walked in order to see the slayer fight the two minions by his door.

Angelus smirked and was quite surprised as she moved with such force. The first vampire attacks her from behind as she quickly spun around and did a deadly kick to his face. The second vampire punches his fist towards her, but she blocks it and trips him. He then falls as she quickly lands the stake in his chest with deadly force bursting him into ash. She gets up and quickly decapitates a third one coming at her with the sword in her other hand.

Angelus watched her slight amused and quite memorized, by the way, she handles the three vamps. He has never seen her fight with such anger, it made him feel tight and hot inside as he watched the way she moved. In the process, the more he watched her the more he wanted to turn her still. He could see a hidden darkness in her, and if he could unleash it. He would have a beautiful, deadly vampire slayer at his side. He smirked and stood on the left hand side of the pentagram on the floor as she took a step towards him.

Buffy turns and stares at him coldly. "Hello lover."

"I was hoping you came lover." Angelus said as he snapped his finger as ten vamps surrounded the exit beside her. "Boy you never seem to surprise me, maybe that's why I love blonds."

Buffy stared at him angered as she held a stake in one hand and the sword in the other. "Is this all you got lover."

Angelus took a step forward and smirked. "Oh I got more than just that lover."

Buffy then glared at him hard as she tossed one stake backwards as it landed in one of the vamps chests, dusting him. She quickly rolled under three vamps and dusted three in the process. In the corner of her eyes, she has seen Angelus standing there smiling. Her eyes glared and she took the stake from her shoe and tossed it at him. Angelus smirked and caught the stake an inch from his heart. "Baby you're making it very hard for me not to come over there and stake you myself, but I really don't want the wooden type." He winked at her and broke the stake.

Buffy swiftly did a back flip and staked two more vamp as she glared at Angelus. "Sorry lover you won't be staking me or anyone else for a very long time." Buffy punched a few more vamps as she noticed ten more vamps came at her.

Angelus smirked and stood along the side to watch her still. "Are you sure about that lover? Looks like you're in a tough situation." He snickered as the ten vamps stalked closer to her.

*********************************

Willow and Xander had the spell already. Willow had the orb as Xander placed five circles around her. Xander waved a few burning herbs and incense over the orb. Willow starts to read the printout of the Rumanian curse.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Willow. It could be dangerous." Xander replied.

"I can do this Xander. If I can do this before Buffy's stakes him then there might be some hope."

"Hope?" Xander repeated. "Jenny didn't have no hope...we shouldn't even be trying to bring him back." Xander mumbled.

Willow stared at her boyfriend as she placed the paper down. "Do you ever think of what Buffy would feel if she loses Angel? She's our friend or have you forgotten?"

"Willow I haven't forgotten it's just he's killed friends of ours, and if he does come back. It will never be the same; I will still hate him for what he did." Xander said.

"Xander? Angelus is the one that killed them not Angel." Willow said. Willow was about to say something else when Giles came in. "Giles?"

"Have you done it?" Giles asked slightly out of breath.

"Ah no, I was just starting. I got occupied." She glared at Xander.

"We don't have much time." Giles said. "She's already there at the mansion."

Willow picked up the paper and began. "What is lost, return. Not dead... nor not of the living. Spirits of the interregnum, I call." Willow takes a deep breath as she starts to feel weak.

"Willow are you ok." Xander asked wanting to be near her, but he can't cross the circle or it will break the spell. Giles looked at Xander and then back at Willow hoping she could pull this off.

Willow shakes her head and begins to chant again. "Gods, bind him. Cast his heart from the... evil... realm"

*****************************************************************************

Angelus watched her as she tries to fight the five vampires circling her. "Coming on kind of strong, don't you think? You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all on?" Angelus yelled.

"No. I don't." Buffy says as she notices Dru and Spike enter the room. She quickly does a back flip staking two more vampires in the heart.

Spike stares at Dru and then at Angelus. Then he noticed Angelus had the scroll in his hand. He glanced back at the slayer which was fighting like no other slayer he has ever seen before. Damn he really needs to get out of here. If he could get Dru and the scroll out of here in one piece, it would be great. He then glanced back at Dru as she was starting too advanced on Buffy. Spike smiled and took this moment to grab the anvil on the stand next to him. Then he lands it hard on Angelus head. Angelus cries out in pain and collapses to the floor. Drusilla twists her head to look at Spike. He continues to whale on Angelus as hard as he can. "Painful, isn't it?" Spike said kicking him on the side of the head.

Buffy's stares at Spike in surprise. Wow he really must of hate him. She looks at the scroll that fell on the floor. She tried to reach for it but was kicked in the ribs by a vamp. She quickly gets up and starts to take on the next five that comes at her.

Drusilla's jumps on Spike, taking him down to the floor with her. "You really want a punishment don't you?" Dru said.

Spike ignores her and stands up to face her. "I don't want to you hurt you love."

Dru growls. Spike smirks and loves it when she does this. He quickly punches Dru knocking her out. "Sorry love but it doesn't mean I won't."

Spike quickly takes the scroll and puts it in his pocket. He then carefully picks up Dru and a walk away noticing Buffy was still fighting the vamps. He was planning on killing her, but he had other plans. He wanted to get as far away from here before Angelus or the slayer comes after him. After all he had the scroll and if one of them survived which he hoped both won't. Either way since he had the scroll he had a chance to rule now. He would be back for the slayer to make her life a living hell. Spike walks towards his car whistling as he goes.

Buffy stakes her last vampire with determine force. There is dust on the floor all around her. She has a bruised leg and a bruised arm but nothing major. She takes a step forward wanting to rush over to see if Angelus was ok, but she couldn't. He wasn't' the same man she loved before. He was a demon and he needed to be destroyed once and for all.

She takes a step forward in order to stake Angelus, but she sees him move. He gets up not very happy.

Angelus looks around quite pissed that Spike betrayed him. He was going to torture him for hours if he got his hands on him. "That piece of shit." Angelus cursed as he noticed the scroll was gone to.

"I guess it's hard to find good minions to trust. It must be all the vamp bossiness of yours." Buffy smirked.

Angelus growled. "I guess it's just you and me lover."

"Just like old times." Buffy said.

Angelus smirked and took the sword he had laid on the desk. "Well that and the fact you be begging to die after I'm through with you."

"I don't break that easy." Buffy said staring at his golden eyes that reminded her that he was a demon and needed to be…killed. Before she could think anymore about it, his sword thrust towards her. She dodged it and swings around with a thrust of her own which he also parries. They clash over blades several times, and Buffy ducks a wide swing from him.

Angelus smirks and swings the sword to her throat, but she easily ducks and sidesteps out of the way. He swings again but Buffy jumps on a table and does a back flip which she lands behind him. Angelus turns quickly and swings his sword low which slices her left arm. She grabs her arms and stares at the small cut. She then looks back at him.

"Seems like you're off your game lover. Maybe it's the fact you want to lose." Angelus smirks as her eyes start to travel across his body. He laughs and decides to taunt her a little more. He quickly lunges forward, swings the sword and knocks the sword out of her hand.

She quickly jumps forward for her sword when she finds herself pinned to the table. Angelus leaning over as he has her hands pinned above the table. Buffy began to kick his legs off of hers but his legs were between hers. The next thing that really surprised her was he kissed her full on the lips.

Angelus slightly bit the side of her lip and licked the blood away. He then released his lips from her. "Your still hot for me aren't' you slayer. It's kind of funny to know that a slayer cannot kill the scourge of Europe because I have the face of your Angel. It's really tragic……but who am I kidding, I love tragic." He laughs. "It also makes it better when I chain you to the wall. There are all types of things I want to do to you."

Buffy glares at him hard and disgusted that she was once again distracted because of his body, his face that reminded her of so much of him. She shook her head and head butted him as he straggled backwards. She kicks him knocking him on his ass. "Well at least I know I have a hard head."

Angelus sneers and stands up as she already has the sword in her hand. "Your pay for that lover. I might have to think of something really painful when I chain you up."Angelus says.

Buffy hissed. "I don't think you have the balls to do it. The only thing you be getting is a sword to your chest."

Angelus laughs at his spunky slayer. "Stop with the bullshit Buff. You know it and I know it you cannot kill me. You might as well give it up now." He then lunged forward.

***************************************************************************

Willow gets weaker as she chants and breathes heavily.

"Return…..I call on"...

"Giles she's getting weaker." Xander replied worried.

"She's doing fine, Xander. Just a few more minutes." Giles said.

Without warning Willow's head snaps back and she looks up with her eyes wide open. Her head snaps back down and her eyes stare into the Orb. She =begins to chant steadily in Rumanian as though possessed.

"I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this request."

"Is this a good thing?" Xander asked.

"Neither dead, nor of the living"...

"This is supposed to happen. It's starting to work." Giles asked.

"Let this Orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to him." Willow chanted

***********************************************************************

Buffy falls to the ground as she scrambles back to her feet as Angelus slowly advances on her. She thrusts, and he parries. She spins around and swings at him, and he blocks her. Her sword bounces off of his and falls with the tip onto the low wall of a planting bed. Angelus stomps on the blade before she can raise it again and knocks it from her grip. He spins around and elbows her in the face, knocking her back into a stone table, which collapses and falls with her. She quickly gets up and stares up at him. He backs her in a corner.

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope…….Just me"

Buffy closes her eyes and steels herself for whatever's coming, and what she has to do.

"Take all that away... and what's left?" Angelus taunts. He then thrust the sword towards her heart.

With lightning-fast reflexes, she swings up with both arms and catches the blade between the palms of her hands. She opens her eyes and meets his. "Not you….Me."

She quickly shoves the blade back and hilts the sword into Angelus face. He staggers back and quickly kicks him towards the wall he had her cornered in. She swings it around and thrusts at him, but he manages to parry. They exchange several blows, blocking each other. Buffy spins around and swings her sword down at him from above. He holds up his own to block, but she hits it hard, and he falls to one knee. She swings again, and he blocks. She spins around with a roundhouse kick to his side, and he collapses to the wall. She swings back and rams the sword straight into his heart.

Buffy holds the stake in her hand and stares at him. His eyes open and he laughs at her. "A sword is not going to kill me darling. It doesn't' mean it doesn't hurt like hell. Angelus hisses and tries to pull the sword out of his chest.

Buffy stares at him trying hard to stake him.

"Come one lover you can't do it, I know you can't."

*************************************************************************

The floor beneath them was shaking now. Willow eyes were slight dark and her voice was getting louder.

"Giles why are you just standing there. Shouldn't we do something?" Xander asked slight scared at the turned Willow.

"No, we must make sure nothing crosses the circle of candles." Giles asked.

Xander slightly walked over trying not trip over stuff as a small marble rolled towards the circle Willow was in. "Oh no."

Giles seen it but it was too late.

Willow glanced up and chanted even louder. So it shall be! So it shall be! Now...Now!

The Orb glows brightly for a brief moment and goes dark. Then she heard something hit the one of the candles hard. It pushed it a little too far as fell. It landed on the floor catching it on fire. Willow opened her eyes and screamed. Xander quickly jumped forward and yanked her away from the fire.

"Oh my god what happen." Willow said.

"One of the candles fell." Xander said.

Giles quickly got the fire hydrant out and sprayed the floor as the fire died out. "Gosh I think I'm way too old for this stuff." Giles said.

"But how about the spell. Do you think it worked?" Willow replied.

"I don't know, it seemed like it worked." Giles said. "Come on let's find Buffy."

***********************************************************

_There is nothing left of you_

_I can see it in your eyes_

_Sing the anthem of the angels_

_And say the last goodbye_

_I keep holding onto you_

_But I can't bring you back to life_

Angelus quickly pulls the sword out and staggers towards her with the sword in his hand.

Buffy's stares at him as he suddenly lunges at her knocking her down. Buffy gasps in pain as her back hits the ground. Then to make it even worse she feels his fangs in her neck. He starts to drink, Buffy struggles for the other stake in her back pocket. She quickly grabs a hold of it and holds it above his back. Tears falls down her cheek as she lunges the stake down his back right into his heart.

She quickly flips him over as he releases his fangs from her.

She stares down at him as his eyes are surprised that she has actually done it. She actually staked him. Then the oddest thing happens. He gasps out loud and groans in pain. She then sees his eye's glow bright red and then goes back to dark. She watched as a pile of dust ended on his chest. She pushes it off of him and stares at him again confused. His body was still here, she seen him turn to dust, but he was still here. What the hell.

His eyes open up barely and see's her face. Everything starts coming back to him. Oh god what have I done. He starts to cry.

Buffy stares down at him still confused of what's going on.

Buffy? What's going on..., please tell me all that stuff I dreamed wasn't true. That I didn't kill again, that I didn't hurt you?" He looks at her with pleading eyes.

Buffy's stares at him shocked. Could it be, could the spell actually worked? Was her Angel actually back? She caresses the side of his face and stares at his eyes. They are brown the same color she used to remember. "Angel."

"Buffy, Where are we? He stares at her and notices her arm. He grabs a hold of it. "You're hurt."

She looks down at her wound and feels his gentle touch on her arm. She ignores her cut and stares down at him with lovely eyes. "I'm fine. thought I would never see you again." Buffy said.

"Oh, Buffy... God….I miss you, I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months." He said.

"Oh, my God, everything's so muddled. I"...She kisses him full on the lips. She releases him and hugs him laying her chest against his. She then releases him as he starts to groan in pain. She quickly leans up and places her hand on his chest. Her eyes go wide as he begins to cough up blood.

She can feel his heart, it's alive…it's beating …he's human. She then realizes what's wrong with him. She shakes her head hoping and praying that her worst nightmare was coming true. She quickly rolled over Angel on his side. She gasped. The stake was still in his back. It must have lodged itself deeper when she rolled him over. Oh god…he was probably dying. "Angel your alive."

"Buffy." Angel holds her hand as he could tell Buffy's face was a mixed of sadness and worry. "I know Buffy, maybe it was met to happen this way. I remember everything I did. I killed again and maybe this is the way it's supposed to end for me." Angel said. He knew he was dying. He could feel it; it reminded him of when Darla killed him years ago. Painful, nothing then peace.

Buffy shook her head and grabbed one of his shirts lying on the floor. She held it around on his back to stop the bleeding. She was going to take the stake out, but it would only make him die quicker. She moved over towards him and laid his head on her lap. "Please don't' say that. You were met to help me. I love you and I can't live without you….Don't do this to me." Buffy cried.

Angel stares back at her and caress her face. "I love you." She touches his lips with her fingers again and kisses him one last time when she notices. There's nothing beating from his heart now. She shakes him and pounds his chest but it's too late. He's dead like the day they first met. She stares at him as his eyes are closed, his head lying on the side of her leg.

Minutes pass as she starts to realize what she's done. She killed her lover, her soul mate, her everything. She then truly realizes what she has done, what she has lost. She begins to sob; her heart breaks into a million pieces as she cuddles up on the floor next to him and cries until she can't cry any more.

******************************************************************************

The perfect words never crossed my mind,

Cause there was nothing' in there but you.

I felt every ounce of me screaming out,

But the sound was trapped deep in me.

All I wanted just sped right past me,

While I was rooted fast to the earth,

I could be stuck here for a thousand years,

Without your arms to drag me out

I never noticed how the world was without you in it. I still see your eyes every time I look up in the sky. All I have ever seen in the world was you and when you came back to me? I felt every ounce of me screaming out. My heart felt like it broke when your heart died in the palm of my hand. I had no voice to bear; it felt like the sound was trapped deep in me. All I wanted to do was die right then. Your cold body against me, it felt so odd to feel your cold body against me when I knew you wouldn't move again. You were dead and I was alive. How could life be so cruel to do this to us?

I remember when Giles burst in the room. My mind was blank, in shock and still morning over my dead lover when Giles found me. I was still too distraught to move, it felt like I was paralyzed into a state of shock. While I had no tears to cry any more. If felt Giles picked me up and sat me down on the couch. His eyes were worried as I stared up at him. He stared at the mark on my neck. He looked back at me and kept asking if I was hurt. I just shook my head no.

My friends were there. They thought I was broken. I wouldn't move wouldn't say anything. After an hour has past, I finally began to tell them what happened. I told them about the spell worked but the only difference was he was human. I told them how I had to stake Angelus because he was draining me. That was the reason why Angel died. He had the stake embedded in his heart. But if I knew I would kill my Angel in the process, I would of gladly died at that moment. I cried again. I wanted to run back and hold Angel again, but Giles was still holding on to me.

The only thing I kept thinking about was once again I was left with nothing. I was back at the beginning of being the slayer. But the fact was I didn't feel like I was a slayer anymore. I wanted it to end. I had found someone to love, and they were gone because of me. Now I was left with no one but the world still needed me. They always needed a hero; always needed someone to save them but no one was saving me from my broken heart.

Either way I still felt the loss of him. Living in this world without him made me desperately want to feel his skin against my. It made me want to see his eyes again and to hear his beautiful voice again and knowing what happen today, nothing will ever be the same. My life where be changed forever.

******************************************************************

The ending I made it first POV. So if just to let others know this wasn't a grammar error. I had written it that way. I also want to mention the character Drakon is a made up character by me. next season remake where be good. I attend to bring this character into the next couple chapters. And of course Spike where be back. Faith will be in it and maybe the mayor.

Hope you loved this chapter as much as I did.

Thanks to blue eye girl and everyone else that reviews my fics. **This is not the last chapter**

**Please review…. I desperately would love some. I noticed the lack of reviews lately so i'm begging for some more reviews or i might end the fic. I don't want to keep writing if i don't have no reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 23

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; pg13 angst, attempt of suicide

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles/Jenny,

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon. Lyrics belong to Evanescence and snow patrol. Spoilers for Anne.

_Grieving for you,_

_I'm not grieving for you._

_Nothing real love can't undo,_

_And though I may have lost my way,_

_All paths lead straight to you_

She watches as the wave's crash on the sand. The ocean stretches out in front of her, and it seems like it goes on forever. However, she knows it ends; everything has an ending that's how life was.

If it was her decision, she would gladly let everyone live forever. To live forever and to never grow old, never to feel fear, never to see the one you love to die in your arms. She wondered why life couldn't be that simple. Why couldn't everyone just live forever and be with their loved ones forever? Why was life so cruel to her? Why did she have to fight evil in the world, why her? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why did…he have to die? Why did the one person that took her heart have to leave her broken and lost? And most of all why did he have to leave?

Was this his punishment for all the years his demon killed people? Was this the reason they were making her suffer because she fell in love with her enemy? Was this the reason why fate decided to screw up her life even worse? Or was this there so called a test the oracles told her about, because if this was a test, she was damn tired of it. She was tired of the fates screwing up her life, and she was tired of having them use her as a puppet.

She would do anything to stand in front of them and to wrap her hand around their throats. Anything to squeeze the living shit out of them for doing this to her and anything to relieve the frustration of losing him. Anything was better than living day by day without him.

She thought about it and it defiantly didn't make her stronger. It made her feel lost, like she wasn't the same person anymore. At times when she visited his grave, she just wanted to stay there forever. She wanted to lie on the cold ground and just wait until her body gave out and died right where he lay. Anything was better than this.

She looks up a few minutes later as she realizes she was still on the beach. She just watches the ocean sway as she felt a pair of hands go around her waist suddenly. Her eyes lit up as a familiar feeling went through her. It can't be can it? Can he actually be here with his arms wrapped around her?

"Buffy"

His warm breathe touches her ear and her heart feels like it's going to burst. She wraps her hand around his and leans over to see his face. "Angel………… is it really you?"

He smiles and gently kisses her cheek. "It looks and feels like me, doesn't it"?"

Buffy grinned and turned around to see him fully. Her eyes widen as she noticed he was in a white button down shirt. It was hanged open as he had on blue jeans on. She reached over to lay a hand on his chest. It was warm, so warm but how. She could feel his heart beating under her palm. She quickly looked up and wraps her arms around his neck. He caught her and pulled her body against his. She buried her face in his neck inhaling his scent.

"I missed you." He brushes his hand against her cheek.

"How did you find me here?" Buffy asked staring up into his golden brown eyes. Her mind became fluttered with memories of her and him together their first kiss, their first touch………there first…...

"If I was blind, I would find you."

Buffy smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I missed your body against my and the feel of your skin."

Buffy moaned softly as he suddenly pulled her body closer to his. He kissed her slowly at first then more as it grew into something more passionate. Her warm lips were against his and all he could think about was keeping her with him forever, but he knew that was impossible now. His hands came up to her sides and pushed his hand towards her sides. "I missed you.....so much" He whispered.

He slowly licked the path behind her ear sending her to shiver from the feel of his warm tongue. He moved to the side noticing Buffy was still panting from him. He smiled and took her right hand in his. Her eyes opened and were staring at him with curious eyes. He held her left hand and led her to sit down with him. He then took something out of his pocket and placed it in her hand. "Do you remember the day I gave you this?"

Buffy's stares at the object in her hand. She smiled. It was the ring he gave her for her birthday. "I remember."

"Do you remember what it means?" He asked.

Buffy grinned. She remembered that day perfectly. It was the day they made love, the day they told each other they loved each other; the day….Angelus took over. A day she would never forget. "It's a sign of devotion. The hands represent friendship; the crown represents loyalty... and with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody."

Angel smiled and kissed her hand. "Good memory and never forget it love….. I will always love you."

Buffy ran her hand against his face again as his body leaned over hers. He was staring down at her as she was staring at him. Her face was flushed as she felt him move her one leg around his waist. The sand against her back felt perfect. It felt like this was not real, that everything was too perfect. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but she didn't care. She would take a dream or whatever this was and live in it forever if she could.

"I love you, so much it hurts." He said. Buffy stared at him and noticed he had that look. That sadness in his eyes that told her there was more to what was really going on here. It was the same look he gave her when she seen him in her past dreams of him. "Angel what's wrong?"

He looked at her and cupped her face with his hand. "I wish I could stay."

"What do you mean?" She said realizing what he met. Please tell me this was not just another………dream….

Buffy shakes her head as a tear falls down her face." No…don't do this. Don't leave me."

Angel smiled and kissed her cheek again. "I will never leave you Buffy. I'll always be there with you, watching you, protecting you…forever. He leaned up and brought her with him pulling her up in his arms. "I'll never leave……….. Not, even if you kill me."

Buffy's expression turns from contented to dismay. She looks at him sadly, but he reassures her with a smile. "You have to know to never give up."

He puts her hands softly against his cheeks. "Can you do that?"

Buffy stares at him a little confused. "What do you mean?"

Angel signs and wonders how he's going to say this without thinking he's criticizing her. "You have to try to…live without me."

Buffy opens her mouth in shock "What do you mean?.... I can't live without you Angel. You can't leave me."

"I could never leave you."

Buffy's stares at him and reaches out to touch his face. Her hands reach to his face, but it slowly starts to fade. "No"

Buffy gasps as she starts to lose her sense of sight as she watches him. He starts to fade until he's completely gone. It was like her life was gone, and it was filled with the sound of the ocean waves. Before she could finally realize what happen, everything fades as she is suddenly in her bed and back into a world that she didn't want to be in.

* * *

Joyce moved toward the steps once again as she wondered if she should check on Buffy. It's already past ten in the morning on a Saturday, and she's still up their sleeping. She slowly walked up and opened her daughter's door. She had seen her daughter lying on her bed. She was curled up and softly crying to herself.

After watching her for a moment, she felt her heartbreak for her daughter. She was so young and she shouldn't have to go through this or experience this. She was only seventeen years old and to see her so sad that it made her worry about her daughter. It made her wonder how much damage it did to her mentally that she had to kill Angel. Yes, he was a vampire, but her daughter loved him so much that it was making her so depressed at times. It made her wander how could someone go through so much pain losing another? Her divorce with hank was one thing, but it did not make her like this. It made her filled with so much sadness that she was unable to cope with life. And that's how she has seen Buffy's life the past four months since Angel died. Her daughter would barely go to school; her grades were dropping and she would cry every night herself to sleep. The only thing she was doing was slaying, which worried her. She wouldn't come back until five hours later. Sometimes she even had to call Giles to go get her.

Joyce walked over towards Buffy's bed and sat down on the edge. "Buffy...Sweetheart?"

Buffy lifted her head as she realized she was in her bed. Then remembering the past dream she had with Angel. She looked up with teary eyes at her mom. "He's gone."

"Buffy….. I know. It's going to take time for you to heal." Joyce said wrapping her arms around her daughter. Joyce sighed wishing that she could just shield her daughter from the pain, but it was impossible.

"This pain - it won't last forever." Joyce said releasing her arms to look at her daughters face. "Maybe someday there would be someone else"…

"NO." Buffy replied looking back at her mother with glossy eyes." I don't want anybody else, I want him." She whispers sadly. "I feel like I can't life this way – feels like I'm going to die."

"Buffy..."Joyce replied staring at her daughter with worry. She has never seen her daughter so broken, lost, so….. "Buffy….Do you want me to call your friends, I'm sure they would like to see you? Maybe their cheer you up." Joyce said.

"No." Buffy whispers knowing she didn't want her friends over when she was like this. She didn't want them to see her fragile, lost and broken. "I think I'll take a shower and take a walk."

Joyce gets up and walks towards the door. She turns back one last time as she sees her daughter pick up her stuff pig and placed it on the dresser.

Buffy looked up and noticed her mom was still there. "I'll be fine." She whispers, even know she was far from that.

Joyce sighs and stares back at her. "If you need anything please let me know"

"Ok." She watched her mom leave knowing she did want one thing, but she knew that was impossible.

**

* * *

**

Joyce was just making breakfast when she heard the door rang. She walked over and opens it. She smiles at the man in front of her. "Giles,"

"Hi Joyce…I was ah wondering how is Buffy doing?"

Joyce sighs. "She seems …..Ok…..uh. How is Jenny?" She asked feeling bad that he had lost someone. She never met her but she did still feel bad.

Giles looked back at her sadly. "Ah there is still no change." Giles said lowering his head.

"I'm sorry about her. Buffy spoke a lot about her. She said she is a good woman." Joyce said.

"Ah yes…she is." Giles spoke. "I just hope and pray she would wake up soon."

"Yes me too." After a few moments of silence Joyce looked up as she wondered if she should try to get Giles to help her with Buffy. She was at a losing end of helping her. She was afraid if Buffy didn't get better that she might hurt herself. That was something she didn't want to even think about.

"Giles……Buffy seems to be getting worse…I try to help, but it's so tough at times I don't know what to do anymore. Can you help?"

Giles looks back at her worried. "Has Buffy done something?" Giles asked hoping she wasn't harming herself or anything. For the past month, he knew she was getting worse, but he declined to believe it. He hoped his worst nightmares weren't coming true.

"No, it's just… when I came to see her earlier, she was crying. She was so lost Giles. She said she feels like she's going to die. I mean she's only seventeen. How could this happening to her, to my precious daughter?" Joyce said.

Giles signed and stared back at Joyce sadly. "I'm sorry this is happening Joyce. Ever since she became a slayer her life has changed, and I guess the lost of her love has made it worst." Giles replied wandering just for a moment if it's because of what Angelus did. Did breaking the bonding spell really destroy Buffy? Has it made her feel so bad that she could no longer live her life? If this is the case then he really needed to do some major research if so.

Joyce looks at Giles as he had that worried look on his face. Giles looks back at Joyce and places his hand on hers. "I'll try to help her Joyce. It's the least I can do."

Joyce smiled and thanked him but that didn't stop her from worrying still.

* * *

Buffy was now at the cemetery. She had snuck through her window once again. The only difference now it was daylight. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was because she was so used to leaving that way that she didn't realize. She had on a pair of black sweat pants, a pink tank top and a leather jacket. She walked for awhile until she made it to the cemetery. She made it to his grave and sat down in front of his grave. His grave was nothing fancy or elegant. It was just a plan regular grave just like everybody else's. The only difference was there is a small heart carved by his name. It had Buffy loves Angel until eternity.

She had carved the heart on the stone with the stake she had that same night he died. She could still remember dressing him, burying him, holding his hand one last time before she closed the coffin lid. That was the last time she has seen his beautiful face and the last time she held her lover in her arms. It broke her heart to leave him there in the cold ground.

Her mind then wondered where his soul was. Was he in hell, heaven or was he somewhere in between like before? Her mind was going through so many things that it was starting to give her a headache.

She silently traced her fingers across his name on the grave stone as a small tear fell down her cheek. She leaned her head against it and slightly prayed she could be with him. She knew she was the slayer and had a job to do, but it was starting to get harder for her. She didn't care most of the time and sometimes when she's out slaying she thinks about just dropping the stake and letting the vamps just kill her already. It was getting to the point she didn't even want to live anymore.

She sat there crossed her legs and closed her eyes briefly, just to see him, her love and her life. She could see him clearly in her memories now. His face, his beautiful brown eyes and his tone body that she dearly missed. God she misses him, misses him to a point that she wanted to be in her arms, even if it was for one last time.

The memories played before her eyes once again. The memories of staking him then of him coming back and dying her arms. "I'm sorry….so sorry." She whispered. The tears came again and this time it felt like it would flow down like the rain.

It felt like hours had passed until she could recuperate from the tears falling down her face. She moved her hand away from the gravestone and stared at it for a moment before standing up. "I miss you." She turned and suddenly stopped as she felt a presence near her. She turned but was faced with nothing but his grave that lay in front of her. She then felt something warm touch her shoulder. "What the..." she jumped and quickly turned around but no one was there again, but she could have sworn she felt something, a presence or something. Maybe it was her imagination.

She then heard a familiar voice call her name, in the distance. She turned as she has seen Willow and Xander walking towards her. Buffy smiled as she quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"Hi Buffy. Are you ok?" Willow asked noticing her friends face. It was red and her eyes were puffy from crying. Xander noticed this too and became worried. "Hay Buffster…..you look like you seen a ghost."

Buffy smiled slightly and looked back at her friends. "Ah…I'm fine. I just thought I have seen something….It's nothing."

Xander came around and placed his arm around her shoulder. "Maybe it's too many of those small marshmallows your mom gives you." He joked.

Buffy stared at Xander and for a moment and let out a small smile.

"See I made the buffster smile." Xander said.

Willow smiled and was glad to see a smile on Buffy's face. She thought she would never see her smile again after Angel's death. Maybe this was a sign she was getting better. Well, she hopes it was.

* * *

_A strangled smile fell from your face._

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

_Then maybe it's worth it._

It didn't feel right, letting her walk away like this. He could tell she was at a losing end already and every moment he had spent watching her was making it so hard not to break down himself.

He never wished for this to happen, never wish to make her fall in love with him, never wished to make her life so complicated and never wished to hurt her. It would have been better if he never met her. Her life would have never been this messed up, but then again, she might not even be alive if it wasn't for him. He was the one that saved her life so many times. He saved her from the master, Spike and Dru, but the only person he couldn't save her from was himself.

He turned evil, which transformed him into Angelus. He tired, gosh he tried to stop him so many times, but he couldn't. Once his demon took over he was forced out of the demon and into to a world, he never knew that existed. When he awoken he was greeted by Buffy. It felt like he hasn't seen her in months and then a few minutes later all the memories came back to him. then at that same moment he died in his lovers arms.

When he awoken he was greeted by Whistler. It was strange seeing him here. He still had that same lackey suit on and that stupid grin on his face. He wanted to pummel him but something stopped him once he felt his heart beat for the first time. It was like he was a total different person. He was free and …happy until he had a perfect moment of happiness, which ended up with his evil twin emerging. When he thinks about what all Angelus did to everyone and to Buffy, he wished she would have just killed him when they first met. Hell she did kill him, she staked him, and he died human. The fates really screwed up his life. Even more so she was more surprised he wasn't in hell. He deserved it at least he thanked he did for all the grief his demon caused. Although the fates decided he didn't deserve that since he had a soul. So they decided to put him a place between heaven and hell. It seems fit or a vampire with a soul that fell in love with a slayer. It was kind of ironic and kind of poetic. He guessed he really didn't belong to either, In-between seems to fit.

A few moments later he turned as he noticed Buffy and her friends were gone now. They had left and he was left alone like always. He was always alone maybe it was his destiny but that didn't stop him from thinking about her.

He stopped moving towards Buffy, and walked towards his mansion. "I have to get out of here" he thought, but it was so difficult. He didn't want to leave here. This was his home and his only taste of true heaven. Besides that he really couldn't really leave her like this. He knew she was already on the edge of despair. He wanted to help, no he needed to help her. He loved her too much to leave her like this.

He had to wait…….even if it took him forever.

* * *

Giles glanced at his slayer with worry. She looked lost, so sad when he looks at her. She observably looked like she needed sleep and the more he stared at her the more he realized that maybe Joyce was right. That she was at the point of a dangerous depression that could lead her to something that he didn't even want to think about.

He had come to the terms of what happen with Buffy. However, it wasn't the fact she was so lost without her soul mate. It was the fact he died, and it was killing her slowly. He had all his research out on his desk and the more he read, the more it said the same thing. That once the mating spell was broken no matter who they are, they will still suffer a great deal maybe even death. But the fact was she was a slayer, and she was strong. He didn't understand why she wasn't strong enough to fight this. He didn't know the answer, but he was damn sure to help her anyway he could before it came to the point of loss.

He looked up and smiled as he seen Xander try to crack another joke, which made her smile. He wondered at that moment why couldn't Buffy find someone that was nice, dependable and human like Xander or some other nice boy. He seems to make her laugh a lot.

Buffy's brow furrowed in worry as she felt a familiar feeling in her gut again. It was the same feeling she felt when she was at the cemetery. She looked around only noticing her friends and watcher was here. Which she didn't understand why she felt….Him around her, it was impossible for this to happen. He was dead; she killed him to save the world, and she watched him die in her arms. Then why was she feeling this way. Was it her imagination?

"_Buffy."_

Her gaze searches around the room frantically as she heard her name. She would recognize that voice anywhere. "Did you guys hear that?"

Giles looked up and looked around. "Heard what?"

"I heard a voice…..his voice." Buffy whispered.

Giles paused for a moment. "Who….who did you hear Buffy?"

Buffy took a deep breath as she realized her friends were staring at her. Probably thinking she was crazy or something. She looked back at Giles. "Ah…it's nothing. I thought I heard something."

"Now what did I say about all that caffeine? Too much where make you go paranoid" Xander joked.

Willow gave Xander that look. That if he knew what was best he would shut it.

Buffy scowled at Xander. "I am not…. Paranoid."

Xander noticed the frown on her face. "It was just a joke, Buff. I didn't mean in the crazy way."

Buffy turned to glare at him when she noticed a flicker of movement caught her attention. She quickly turned toward it but nothing was there. God she really must be losing it. "Ah I think that's enough researching for me for today, I think it's fogging my brain."

"Oh do you have too." Willow said.

"Ya we were going to bring out the chips and do a little dance." Xander joked.

"Naa…. I'll see you guys later. Maybe tonight at the bronze." Buffy left and waved back at her friends wondering why she still felt that tingeing feeling in her stomach. She felt like if she didn't get away she would go back to her miserable self.

Giles watched Buffy leave as he turned towards Willow and Xander. He cleared his throat and opened up the watcher diary that he was reading earlier.

Willow noticed and smiled wondering if she would have to help Giles's in research. She was already bored so researching would be a relaxing job.

Xander turned noticing the look on the watcher face. "Oh please don't tell me you're making us research something."

Giles frowned. "Well yes, I would like both of your help on this recent information that I found. It's most important we research this as soon as possible."

"You seem like it's a life and death situation." Xander grumbled.

Giles looked at him hard. "It is a life and death situation. It's a matter of great concern, and it concerns Buffy."

Willow looked at him with worry. "What do you mean it concerns Buffy? She's not going to die is she?" Willow was almost hyperventilating now.

Giles shook his head assuring her that will definitely not happen. "No, it's just I found some information about that ritual that Angelus did months ago."

"Oh you mean the unmating ritual?" Willow replied.

Xander rolled his eyes. "That was probably the best thing he's ever done. Xander said knowing he was glad the vampire was dead.

"Well It seems there are side effects from being unmated. The last person that had this done it drove them insane over the point that they…….She killed herself."

Xander's mouth was open, while Willow was starting to really be worried. "What do you mean she…she killed herself and who?" Willow asked.

"A human girl that lived in the eighteen century. She was bitten and claimed by a vampire and then unclaimed."

"Are you saying this is going to happen to Buffy?" Willow asked.

"This can't happen. She's a slayer….She has to overcome this." Xander said with worry.

"I don't think it has come to this point yet, but I'm afraid if we don't find a cure to help her then this might happen." Giles said.

"Why do you think this would happen?" Xander asked.

"Well I was at Joyce's place earlier, and she told me she was worried about Buffy. Buffy said a few things to make her think she was"…..Giles stopped not able to say it.

"She wouldn't Giles. There is no way she would……do…… that." Willow said very worried now.

"I know she wouldn't but we have to be prepared. It's better to be safer than sorry. Giles said.

* * *

Buffy crawled back into her bed when she got home. She was tired and more than so frustrated. She was sure she heard his voice. When she was walking home, she was sure she heard his name. She was even sure she felt his presence in the library; even know her friends thought she was crazy.

She laid in her bed clutching her pillow to her chest as her knees was pressed up to her chest. It was still so hard to keep going. She sometimes felt like she didn't even want to move. Hell she would rather lay on the cold ground by her dead lover if it was up to her. She thinking and just staring at the wall when her door opened.

"Buffy" It was Willow. She was worried. She could see the look in her eyes. "I asked your mom if it was ok, and I brought you some pie. My mom made it. Willow said noticing by the looks Buffy wasn't paying much attention to her. She then was glad she did come. It was unlikely for her friend to leave this early in the day and to not hang out with her friends. For the past week, she noticed she just wanted to be alone and the more she thought about it the more Giles words came to her. That it was possible she was depressed and could try to hurt herself. Of course she didn't believe any of it until now. Buffy looked so sad and lost that she had to stop herself from walking over and wrapping her arms about her best friend. Willow sat close by her and laid the plate of cookies on the stand.

"I know that you are hurting, and I just wanted to let you know we are there for you. But I'm worried about you……Buffy. We all our and I wish you would talk to us. You haven't said much to us since the past month about"….

"Don't." Buffy replied not wanting to hear his name because every time she heard his name it made her want to break down even worse.

Willow looked down sadly and notices she was on the urge of tears. "Buffy it's ok to express your feeling….to."

"Willow please…..I just want to be left alone." Buffy said.

After while Willow finally sighed and left, closing the door behind her. Once Buffy heard her door shut, she quickly took a glance at the food and turned away knowing no need for food. She then took the cross that Angel gave her a year ago. She gently placed it on and walked into the bathroom as she then started to remember the past dreams she had once ago. The dream or vision she had about the oracles. She kept wandering and thinking about what they said to her the day she got her powers back.

"_There are things, events that will lead you to where you will be heading and where you need to be to become better than you now?" The oracle said._

"_You are here for a test…..a test to see if you can survive a sacrifice of someone you love. If you can do this then all hope is not lost."_

Her mind wondered if this was a test. Was this their ideal of making her stronger, making her their puppet and able to control her life like this? Who the hell did they think they are? She wasn't their puppet; she was no one's damn puppet. How could they do this to her and use Angel like this?

She then stared at herself as she noticed tears were falling down her cheek and that once again she felt the loss of him in her heart. And at that moment she felt once again to leave and never come back.

* * *

_Dead star shine, Light up the sky_

_I'm all out of breath, my walls are closing in_

_Days go by, Give me a sign_

_Come back to the end, the shepherd of the damned_

_I can feel you falling away_

He stands there as he watches her. He's sitting near her and it takes what's left of his energy to try to touch her. Every time he tried his hand would go right threw her like he was invisible. He could tell she was falling away, and it was making him so hard not to cry out for her. To do anything to get rid of her pain but he knew he couldn't. Her tears were drowning her as he reached out to her, and to his surprise his hands touch her warm face. "Buffy."

Buffy's eyes went wide and looked around her noticing there was no one there. She touched her face as she was still able to feel the familiar touch on her face. Then at that same moment she heard a voice…his voice. "Angel."

Angel smiled as his eyes went wide wondering if this was true. Did she actually hear him? Was this even possible? He tried again to try to hold her hand, but it didn't work. He cursed slightly wondering why this had to happen to him. Why couldn't they just put him out of his misery a long time ago?

Buffy turned again as she once again felt the cold touch of fingers on her shoulder. She froze this time as she let out a deep breath trying not to panic by the sensation that went through her body. She didn't know if she wanted to run away knowing the fact it might be true that he was actually here. The fact he was actually hunting her. If that was the case, then her life would never be the same. To never seem him again, only to feel him as some sort of imagination that she only knew about. She couldn't live like that. For once it would drive her to break down and to cause her to want to be with him more. It would cause her to want…….die. She then realizes that wet tears were on her face. She had not realized she had cried until the thought came up in her head. That could she actually do something like that, to leave her duty, her friend and her mom. Could she actually live without them to be with the one person she loved so much?

His hands were on her shoulder now, and he could feel her smooth skin against his finger tips. He doesn't know how he's able to do this, but he is. He could finally touch her. He then leaned over as he gently whispered her name in her ear hoping and praying she could hear him. His mind kept going over that if this was wrong to stay with her and hunt her like this. Was it wrong to never wanting to leave her side while he watched her break down like this? Was it wrong that he wanted her to be with him forever, even if it met…?

Buffy cried again as she heard her name again. She could hear him, he really was here. "No." She quickly got up and ran towards the bathroom shutting the door. She slide down the door and curled her knees up to her chest. rocking back and forth. She once again felt his presence as she started to feel that heartrending feeling in her body once again. "Go away…please." She cried.

Angel backs away from the door and stayed there hearing her sobs. It was so hard to see her this way. He was hoping praying for anything to make her see him. He just wanted to see, touch her face and to have her look in his eyes one last time before he left. He was wearing to stay here forever but the more the thought about it. The more he knew how wrong it was to stay and haunt her like this. She needed to move on, and he needed to do the same but not like this. He had to fix this first.

After a few moments of waiting and listening, he decided to move thru the door. That was so weird to say threw the door. It even felt weirder every time he went thru a wall or door. He just pass right threw it like it never did exist. He said her name again when he heard something metal drop the floor. He heard the sound of her deep breath. He slowly walked forward as his eyes went wide by the site.

The first thing his eyes laid on was the metal knife on the floor. Buffy was standing there tears rolling down her face as she stared at him with wide eyes. Angel shook his head and cried out as he seen her wrist. It all led him to think this was wrong, that this was some awful messed up dream. That she didn't actually do this. How could she do this? She was a slayer and was strong, and now she was……

Buffy's eyes opened up wide and stared at the familiar face standing in front of her. He looked the same but was more beautiful than ever to her. Instead of the dark clothes he usually had on, he had on a pair of white pants and white shirt. She wondered if this was really real or if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Then again, maybe this was real, since she was slowly slipping away. Slowly slipping away from this world into his. Yes it was wrong but she didn't care. She wanted to see him, wanted to hold him in her arms again.

"Oh god……Buffy. What have you done?" Angel whispered as he moved toward her.

Buffy smiled. "Are you here to take me away my love?"

Angel gasped as he seen the trail of blood drip down her wrist to the floor. He quickly ran towards her as she started to fall. He reached out and held her body as they went down. He smiled as he realizes he was actually holding her. He could actually feel her body against his. "Buffy…why did you do this?"

Buffy reached out and touched his face. "Because I missed you so much. Because I couldn't live without seeing your face or feeling your touch again……I missed you so much Angel it hurts." She gasped wrapping her arms around his neck.

A tear fell from his eyes as he lifted her in his arms. He reached out and opened the door. Then he quickly laid her on the bed as he grabbed one of Buffy's shirts lying on the bed. It took him three tries to pick it up, but he did it finally. He then wraps it around her wrist. "Buffy…You need to call out for help….please."

"No. I want to stay with you…..please" she reaches out and touches his face again as he stares at her. "I love you."

Angel smiled. I love you too. He then turned as he seen the door open. Thank goodness. He hoped it was one of her friends. He turned back to Buffy as her eyes were closed. Oh god, Buffy, Buffy, wake up! Wake up….

Willow walked in and gasped as she has seen the blood on the sheets by Buffy. She ran to her friend not noticing the ghost that was there. "Oh god Buffy." Willow quickly took Buffy's hand noticing her pulse felt weak and her wrist was wrapped in a cloth. The cloth was soaked with blood. "Somebody Help....JOYCE." Willow screamed panicking for her friend. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed 911.

Buffy opens her eyes as Angel stared at her with tears in his eyes. "Buffy don't do this. You have to fight"….

Buffy looked up and smiled as she seen her best friend Willow and Angel's beautiful face looking at her. "Angel, I love you."

Willow stared at her and realized what she said. Angel? But he was dead. How could she see him? Was she dying? Before Willow could panic anymore Joyce ran in.

When Joyce walked in she almost had a stroke. She had seen her daughter body lying on the bed and then the blood on her wrist. She cried out and ran to her daughter. She quickly took her hand and held the shirt that was wrapped around her wrist. "Buffy please stay with me.....Buffy."

She softly cried as Willow was on the other side hoping for anything but a miracle. As Joyce wondered if her nightmares were coming true because this was one of them. This was the worst thing that could ever happen to her.

On the other side of Buffy, Angel was sitting there. He was gently staring at her as her eyes were open. She was holding him while he was too shocked to do anything but hold her. He didn't know if it was the fact that she was actually in his arms or the fact he was staring at her pale body that was still lying on the bed. He didn't know if he was happy or sad. Maybe he was a mix of both because he finally got what he wanted Buffy was dying and she was with him. Her friends were here and family. Even know he would love for her to stay with him, he knew it was wrong which made him decided he needed to fix this before he changed his mind.

He carefully gathered her close to him and stared at her beautiful eyes. "Love……….You can't come with me. It's not your time." He spoke.

Buffy looked over as she watched the doctors come in and try to revive her. She looked back at Angel and touches his face again. "No, if you go then so will I."

Angel shook her head at her stubbornness and picked her up and laid her on the bed beside her body. He then looked over to see Buffy soul starting to float back to her body. "Angel."

Angel smiled and cupped her hand one last time. "Fight Buffy. Do it for me, do it for your friends, family and do it for the future of us? That there is a good chance that I'll be back. Please do it for me.

Buffy smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. A future, which we might have? How is that possible she thought?

"It's a test…….don't' give up" Angel said not knowing if it was true or not, but he didn't care. He needed her to be alive. Not to die at such a young age. She was met for more than this.

"Don't leave me."

Angel smiled and leaned against her. "I'll never leave you …..I promise"

Buffy smiled as she suddenly felt like she was pulled back in her body. She took a deep breath and open up her eyes as she was once again back into the real world. However, the only difference was Angel was here, and she could actually see him and he could actually touch her. Was this real or some sick joked she wandered because it felt real. To real to be fake because she can feel her heart starting to beat again and everything starting to come back together.

Buffy took her first breath of air and for the first time since his death, she felt like she was reborn.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait….I've had writers block for awhile. I'm finally glad I posted it. Hope everyone likes this chapter and review………..Review……………….Review Please.**

**I really love when I get reviews. It lets me know there are actually people reading this and that I'm not doing this for nothing. It took me forever to finish this chapter. I'm glad it's done.**

_**See aren't you glad I didn't end the last chapter. Also just to let everyone know that the next chapter will be filled with lust, angst, and maybe some smut. I'm thinking that's what some of you wanted to read RIGHT? **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 24

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; pg

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Spike/Dru

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Authors note**: spoilers for dead man's chest. So 3

Buffy smiled as she was at the bronze. Her hips swayed as a warm body pressed against her back. Her eyes closed as she swayed to the beat of the music. Every move and every motion was sending her into lust mode. Every time she pressed her back harder against him, she felt his erection pressed harder into her. She then turned around and smiled as he looked at her with those dark brown eyes. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck and place a small kiss on his lips. "I missed you." Buffy said.

At a nearby table Oz, Willow, Cordelia and Xander watch them dance. Their faces are devoid of any expression.

Buffy smiles as they keep on dancing. She moves her left hand down Angel's arm to take his hand. Although his ring suddenly falls before she can catch it as it drops on the floor.

Buffy's stops to reach for it as Angel reaches down and picks it up before her. He looks at the ring and then back at her coldly. "Why?" He backs away from her and squeezes the ring until his fingers bleeds. I loved you and you…killed me?

Buffy looks at him sadly. "I'm sorry…..So sorry…..I had no other choice." She looks back up and watches as a sudden blood spot appears on his shirt. It grows quickly and soaks the front of his shirt.

"Oh, God! Angel... I'm so sorry." She cried.

"I HATE YOU." He screams." I WISH YOU WERE DEAD."

Buffy takes a step back surprised. Tears fall down her cheek as she stares at him.

"Oh that's right….I 'm already dead…maybe I'll make you like me."

When she looks back up, she screams as she suddenly sees his vamp face. Angelus then lunges at her and forces his fangs in her neck.

Buffy jerked awake and almost jumps off the bed when she realized it was just a dream. She flopped back on the bed wondering if she should open her eyes again. She would rather lay here so she won't have to face reality. Especially the dream she had surrounded her with a sick feeling in her stomach. It made her think of what this dream or premonition was. Was it another drenching Angel and Buffy moment or would this finally be her real death, the death that she would never wake up from? Then not to mention it's been five days since Angel came back to her and five days that she tried to….Kill herself. Gosh that sounded so bad when she thought about it. Was she actually to that point?

She could still remember that day. When the medical team came and revived her. She had awoken panicking as her mom stared at the fading scars on her wrist. The medical team wanted to take her to the hospital or to an institution. All kinds of awful thoughts came to her mind then. She cried and prayed that her mom told them to not take her away. She had something to live for now. Angel was here well not physically, but he could be back fully as a human. He told her it was a test that the oracles had made. The only problem she was having a hard time keeping her hopes up and praying that very soon that this stupid test or whatever it was over.

In addition, not to mention she was in the hospital for two days. They had to give her a blood transfusion. They said she was lucky to be alive and prescribed it as a miracle. She sighed knowing if it wasn't for her slayer healing, she would probably be dead. Other than that her mom had a hard time explaining to the doctors that the cut on her wrist was just an accident. They didn't believe her at first until their files were suddenly missing. She had to thank Angel for that and thank her mom for not sending her to the crazy house.

Suddenly, she was dazed out of her memories as she felt a pair of hands on her face. It was light but she could still feel the touch of cold flesh against her cheek. She still didn't' understand how he could touch her. He was dead technically and now was a ghost. Ghosts were not able to feel or touch anything. At least that's what she thought.

She opens her eyes and looked to her side as she seen Angel staring at her. It was still odd seeing him like this. His whole appearance was translucent. She could see him but it was like he was transparent. At least he didn't have to worry about opening up doors anymore. He could walk right threw wall and doors now.

"Bad dream?" Angel asked.

"Ah….ya bad dream." Buffy muttered.

Angel looked at her and noticed she was shaken up about the dream. He wondered if it was about him or something else. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I would rather lie here and stay with you all day." Buffy said slightly touching his face feeling the coldness but not the texture of his face. Every time she smoothed her hand across his face, her hand just went right threw. Then her mind went to the dream and what she did to Angel. She still couldn't understand why he wasn't mad at her. She killed him and he wasn't even mad at her. If she was him she probably would be.

Angel smiled. "You have to go to school, Buffy."

Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes. "But I don't want to."

"How about if I went with you?" Angel said knowing he would go with her any ways. He didn't want to leave her out of his site from what happen a few days ago.

Buffy smiled. "Fine…..Fine. My friends want to see me any ways and it's my first day back at school."

Angel smiled and touched her face. "So…your do fine Buffy. Your friends miss you and Giles misses you."

"I know but….How about if they're mad at me or if my mom and friends decide to send me away." Buffy replied.

Angel stopped her with a kiss. "Buffy that will never happen, they care about you, and I would never let them take you away Buffy…never"

Buffy smiled and looked up to see that glare in his eyes that she knew he wasn't lying to her. She knows he would do it in a minute if he had too. Her eyes lay on the closet as she decided to get ready for school. Either way it would only be a matter of time before her mom came in order to check up on her.

Streaks of light beat pulled through the blinds as Buffy closed her eyes irritated. Frustrated she shut the book and stared at Willow, who was evolved in her history book a little too much. She looked over to see Xander munching down a candy bar while Giles had his eyes stuck to a book he was reading. She looked closely and noticed it was the watcher's diary. She rolled her eyes wondering why he was reading that book again. Was something coming up that she didn't know about or was it another big bad she had to fight? She then watched him opened the watchers' diary as he flipped it to a page about a certain vampire "Spike." Gosh she hated that blonde ignoring peroxide vampire. If she ever seen that bastard again she would stake him. Not to mention if she did see him, she would beat him until he gave her the scroll that he stole from her a couple of months ago. That was mostly the only thing that was bugging her because if he did what the scroll said and brought back Drakon the world would be doomed once again. She suddenly jerked as something cold touched her shoulder making her jump. "Ang…" She stopped suddenly saying his name as her friends looked up with curiously.

"Sorry….love Angel smiled sheeply at her.

Buffy gave him that look that she will have a talk with him about scaring her more than usual. As of right now she had to think of an excuse of why she said Angel's name. "Ah…..sorry, must have dozed off."

Her friends looked at her with worry and before Xander could open his mouth to say something, Buffy opened her mouth to speak. "So Giles is there some new big evil coming?"

"Ah…dear lord no. What made you think that?" Giles said,

"Ah the watchers' diary?" Buffy replied pointing to the book that lay on the desk.

"Ah …..No." Giles said trying to keep a straight face, but he could tell Willow was having a hard time keeping it from her. Damn it.

Buffy looked at Willow, who was fidgeting with her pencil, Xander was tapping his leg while Giles was clearing his throat. From knowing that she knew they were nervous about something. "Ok spill guys, I know your hiding something."

"What makes you think we're hiding something?" Xander asked still taping his leg. "Ya w-what makes you think we have anything to hide?" Willow replied nervously.

"Not that hard to figure out." Angel mused. Buffy glared at him then back at her friends giggling. Well, for one someone likes to tap a lot when their nervous. Buffy said pointing a figure to Xander. "And you blush and fettle with stuff." Buffy said pointing to Willow. She then looked at Giles and then smirked noticing the glare.

"Hay I don't tap…see no tapping." Xander replied holding his hands up.

"What stuff? I don't fettle with stuff." Willow replied placing the pencil she had in her hands down.

Angel looked around and smirked as Buffy giggled once again. It has been a long while, since he has seen her smile, and he was glad to see that smile on her face for once.

"Come on guys what's going on?" Buffy replied looking at them then back at Willow, who seemed to finally break.

"Well we didn't tell you because you were always g... gloomy and s...sad, but it wasn't like it was a lie or….But I wanted to tell you but"….

"Tell me what?" Buffy asked getting kind of worried about what they could be hiding from her and kind of mad that her friends were hiding something from her.

"Nice one Willow." Xander replied.

Willow glared at him. "What do you mean "nice one" tapping boy?"

Buffy smirked again. "Guys can we focus?" she asked waving her hands at her friends.

Giles rolled his eyes wondering why he puts up with them. Maybe it's the fact he didn't have no kids and felt like a father to them. He sighed and stared at them as they started arguing again.

"Um could you please quiet down?" He sighed as they did not listen to him." CHILDREN."

They all look at Giles with a new exceptive as they stare at him. Xander smirked and stared at Giles. "Wow Giles I didn't know you could yell."

"Ah apparently. Ah Buffy we were doing a lot of research the past few weeks about….The ritual that Angelus did."

"Oh." Buffy lowered her head and stared at Angel that was sitting beside her. He was lowering his head and had that look that he was about to brood again. She sighed and stared back at her friends wondering if this was a good time to do this or not. She didn't want to make Angel feel any worse than he already did.

"We were researching this because I thought the ritual had somehow affected you to be despondent and to a point, of" He stopped not wanting to say suicidal, so he skipped saying it and went straight to the point. "The last person that undid an unmating ritual had died, and I just wanted to be sure….. so we researched it and found a cure." Giles said.

"A cure." Buffy said. Now it was time for Angel to look up with curiously at them.

"Ah yes…the only problem to complete it, we would need a link." Giles said.

"A link?" Buffy replied.

"Yes, some sort of item or object that showed a link between you and Angel." Giles said.

Buffy sighed as she looked at Angel. Angel slightingly cursed at his demon for doing this to his beloved Buffy. He already knew the consequences of undoing the ritual but if redoing it and linking them together again would save her then so be it. " Give him the ring Buffy." Angel said.

"What?" Buffy looked back at Angel then back at Giles. "Ah…. I mean why you need an object."

"It would link your two together again. A bond even know Angel is not….with us." Giles said as he noticed the sad look on her face." I'm sorry."

Buffy looked up. "No don't be….I'm fine."

Xander cleared his throat and stared at them. "Um just a question g man? I was just thinking wouldn't that make her go you know. Don't you think it's better to not be linked with a…demon?" He then looked at Buffy. "I didn't mean that in a bad way Buff."

Buffy sneered wondering why Xander couldn't shut it for once.

"Because it could kill her." Giles said staring at the arrogant boy.

Xander sighed wondering why everyone else isn't happy that Angel was gone. To him, it was a relieve, he didn't have to see that demon again. He looked up suddenly to see a book flying towards him. He barely dodged it as it flew from nowhere past his head. "Hay who threw that?"

Willow jumped as she has seen the book fly towards Xander. It seemed to come from nowhere. "W...what was that?"

Buffy glared at Angel as he was standing and staring at Xander like he wanted to pummel him. Buffy rolled her eyes and glared at him. She was going to have a little chat with him later, but she couldn't blame him. She wanted to Plummer him sometimes too. Buffy cleared her throat and looked around. "I didn't see anything."

Giles wiped his glasses and looked around again wondering if he was seeing things. "Did that book just…..did anyone seen that?" Giles asked.

"Seen what?" Buffy asked playing dumb founded.

"Ok I think that is enough junk food. I think it's making me see things." Xander said.

"Can we please just get back to what we were discussing?" Buffy said.

Willow sat back down a little shook up wondering if there was a ghost here. She felt like there was another presence here. Maybe it was her imagination. Other than that Buffy was acting strange lately, which made her wonder was she hiding something from her. Maybe she'll have a talk with her later.

Giles looked back at Buffy. "I understand Buffy you're not sure if you want to do this, but I wouldn't do this if I was sure." Giles said.

"I understand Giles. I'll…I'll find something. I'll give it to you soon." Buffy said.

Giles nodded his head and looked around once again noticing nothing was there. Buffy sighed as the school bell rang finally. Another day at boring school. She thought. At least she had Angel to come with her.

That night Buffy did her nightly patrol like she did everyday but the only thing different was she was thirty minutes late to meet her friends at the bronze. And the fact she really didn't care because she was pissed off at Xander for making that comment earlier, and she was slightly mad at Willow and Giles for not telling her sooner about what they were doing. Yes it was wrong for her to be mad at them, since she was also keeping a secret from them but still had a good reason too. One reason was her friends didn't like Angel, and if they knew he was back they would probably criticize her and try to get rid of him. The only person she did trust was Willow, but at times it was hard to trust her or anyone anymore.

"What are you thinking?" Angel asked curiously as he noticed she had that look in her eyes that she wasn't really here but somewhere else."

Angel waved his hand in front of her as she was suddenly knocked down face first. Angel caught her barely as he took the stake from her pocket. He stood up as Buffy was up also eyeing the newly risen vampire in front of her.

"Gosh why don't you guys just stay dead?" Buffy mumbled pulling out her second stake that was in her back pocket. Before she knew it she heard the vampire scream as the stake floated in the air and went right into his heart.

Angel smiled and watched as the vampire turned to dust. "Wow I still got it." He twilled the stake in his hand as he noticed the scowl on Buffy's face. "What?"

"Your loving this invisible thing don't you." Buffy replied noticing that glare in his eyes.

"It has its advantages and disadvantages." Angel replied wishing more than anything he was actually alive…alive. That he could actually touch her, and hold her forever in his arms instead of trying to concentrate in order to touch her. It was so hard at times for him to even pick up an object at times.

Buffy stared at him and took the stake from him and placed it in her pocket. When she looked up, she noticed he was brooding. She didn't think ghost could brood. She giggled at the thought.

Angel stared at her and noticed the giggle. "What's so funny?"

"A brooding ghost…who knew?" she smiled.

Angel smirked and pulled her forward and started tickled her ribs, sending her into a fit of frantic giggles.

"Angel! Oh God! Stop!" she yelped falling to her knees. Angel was laughing with her when he realized she was trying to squirm away from him. He tickled her some more as she laid on the ground. He then noticed he was leaning above her in a position he shouldn't be in. He smirked knowing he really couldn't have that pleasure. Well at least he shouldn't even be thinking about that. It was impossible for a ghost to have sex right. His mind was fluttering with thoughts when Buffy looked at him curiously as she finally stopped laughing.

"What's with the broody look mister?" Buffy said.

"Ah nothing. It's been such a long time, since I have seen you…..smile."

"Ah ya. I'm back to be chirpy slayer Buffy again." she said.

Angel smiled and then looked to his right as he has suddenly seen Willow standing there. She was staring at Buffy somewhat oddly and strange. "Damn."

Buffy looked to her right and smiled at Willow, who was looking at her oddly. Great what was she going to do now? "Ah Willow how long were you standing there for?" Buffy quickly stood up as Angel stared at her wondering what excuse she would use now.

"Ah for a…ah few minutes. So do you want to tell me what's been going on and who's your ghostly friend." Willow replied.

"Ah ghost. What makes you think it's a ghost." Buffy replied hoping she didn't know. Well, I could tell her it's not like she couldn't trust her. She was her best friend that she should be able to tell her anything, but she lied to her once. That was the only thing that was making it hard for her to trust her.

"Ah for the past couple day I've seen some odd stuff. You know what happen at the library, and you saying Angel's name when you almost died. And the fact I have seen you talking to yourself. I know you don't have any reason to trust me, but I'm your friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what we were doing. We were just…worried about you." Willow said.

"Buffy sighed and stared at Angel as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you should tell her." Angel said.

Buffy smiled and looked at Willow. "Let's go to my home, and I'll tell you on the way."

An hour has passed since Buffy told her everything. She still couldn't believe what she heard, that Angel was here, and he was a ghost. "Ok I'm still unable to comprehend that he's here. I mean how it is even possible. Willow said noticing the imply glare she was getting from Buffy.

"I mean that in a curious good way."

"Oh." Buffy replied. She looked over and seen Angel smirked at her. "Well that's what we were trying to find out. He doesn't know why he's a ghost. I started seeing him when I almost died that night." Buffy replied almost a whisper.

"Oh…..maybe that's why you can see him. I mean you're a slayer, and you're more intoned with the spiritual world than anyone else." Willow replied.

"Ah ya that's possible." Buffy said.

"So Angel is here, actually here." Willow looked around and stared back at Buffy.

"Um ya….he's right beside me." Buffy said. Angel smiled and said hi. "Ah he said hi"

Willow smiled and waved unsure if this was true until she has seen a cup of tea float from the doorway and to the desk beside Buffy's bed. "Ah did he just….. was that you Angel?" Willow said.

Buffy giggled. "Yes that was Angel. He wanted to prove to you, I wasn't seeing things."

"Oh I just remembered I was supposed to get an Item from you, something that represents a link to you and Angel to complete the bonding ritual." Willow said.

"Oh." Buffy looked at Angel. He then picked up her ring then his off the desk and handed it to her. "Are you sure you want this Angel?" she asked.

"Yes, I would do anything to keep you safe." Angel said.

Buffy smiled and took the rings and handed it to Willow. "They won't be damaged or anything right?"

"No." Willow said." It's just a simple spell with nothing being damaged or destroyed." Willow noticed the worried look. "I'll protect then like they're my kids." Willow smirked.

Buffy smiled and stared back at her friend wandering about something. "So how is everything going for you and Xander?"

"Ah fine but he can be kind of annoying but things are….progressing?"

"You don't sound…..sure." Buffy asked.

"Ah no..he can be…..

"A dumb ass, arrogant, pigheaded." Angel said annoyed.

Buffy stared at him.

"What?"

"Hay he's still my friend, even if he's pigheaded."

"Willow stared at her and smirked and wondered if he was in the library earlier. "Oh was Angel at the library earlier today?"

Buffy grinned. " Yes he seemed to think it was funny when he tossed the book at Xander."

Willow smiled. "I knew it was a ghost…..I just knew it."

Buffy smiled and stared back at Willow. "Since this is out I hope you can keep this a secret. I cannot let anyone know about Angel yet. I know you hate keeping secrets from Xander but can you do this just this once." Buffy asked.

Willow sighed knowing this was going to be tough. She had a hard time trying to keep her own secrets. However, she had to think of her best friend that needed her now. She couldn't let her down, now when she was the only friend she could count on. "I will. …promise."

That night Buffy and Angel went to the bronze to enjoy their time. Well enjoy their time privately because she didn't want people thinking she was crazy talking to herself.

She was about to say something to Angel when she noticed Cordelia coming by. She sighed hoping she didn't piss her off because she didn't think she could take any obnoxious attitude much.

"Hi Buffy I just came over to see how you've been?" Cordelia asked as she took a seat on the other side of the table. Angel growled at her as he quickly got up before she sat on him. He took a seat beside Buffy as he has seen a smirk appear on Buffy's face.

Buffy stared back at Cordelia wondering why does she care how she's been. "I'm fine Cordelia….Why do you suddenly care all of a sudden?"

"Well not to mention you're not hanging out with your loser friends and the fact you've been mopy and depressed lately." Cordelia said.

Buffy faced flared as Angel stared at her and asked if it was ok to throw something at her. Buffy glared at him and turned back to Cordelia. "Jeez does everyone in this town know my business.

"Of course not if they did you probably be sent away, famous or captured by the government. However, not in a bad way and besides I would be mopy if I had lost that hot hunk sex on a stick guy too." Cordelia said.

"Buffy opened her mouth to say something when she noticed Angel blushed. She smirked and stared back at Cordelia wondering if she had the hots for her boyfriend. Just the thought of it made her want to punch her. "Ah…I'm fine Cordelia really."

"Ok just wandered and to let you know you really should do something about the saggy eyes."

"Cordelia! If you don't have anything else than mock, please leave." Buffy said.

"I wasn't mocking I was helping, and besides I wanted to say thank you for saving my life. You know when the big scary master came oh and the time Angelus tried to kill me." Cordelia said standing up from the chair. "It's the least I could do."

Buffy smiled surprised by the comment. "Ah you're….welcome…..I think."

"Well I see ya around."

"Bye." Buffy watched her walk away and stared back at Angel. "Was it just me or did Cordelia just thanked me for saving her life."

Angel smiled. "If it was I was hearing things too. Maybe she's changing!"

Buffy glared at him. "Nay"

Angel smirked and looked up to see Giles heading this way. Great, he thought. He was starting to have somewhat fun with Buffy. Although he wasn't complaining any because he knew Giles probably was miserable since his demon put Ms. Calendar in a Coma. He could still remember when he tortured Giles and hurt his beloved Buffy. Just thinking of all the things Angelus did make him want to blame himself once again. He then wondered why he was here. Why was he back? Was he back as a punishment for what he's done? Or was he back to make things right for once in his life.

Buffy looked up and smiled. "Giles, what's up?"

Ah I just came to give you your rings back. He sat down in front of her noticing she was sitting alone. "May I ask why you're here by yourself?" Giles asked.

"Ah I just wanted some time to myself." Buffy replied

"Ah I and Willow finished the spell. A-a protective circle around... Well, I don't want to bear you with the details, but, uh, well, there's a litany th-that one has to recite in Aramaic, and it's very specific and hard. We tried but the thing was we could not undo the spell because Angel….. would actually have to be present to do the official spell, but we figured out another way it could work." Giles replied.

"Ok, what is that?" she asked.

"You just have to wear the ring. It should take care of the…..effects you were having." Giles said.

Buffy sighed wondering if this was the right ideal after all because ever since her near death experience she's been feeling better. Feeling like her normal self again. However, she wasn't going to tell him that. She didn't want him to think he did it all for nothing. "You mean like forever…"never wearing another ring in my life again." she joked

"Well…ah not forever, it's until we find a better solution." Giles said.

"Oh whatever would I do." She giggled. She then had seen him gawking staring at her curiously. "I'm only joking Giles."

Giles smiled and was once again surprised that she was back to her usual self. He smiled and was once again happy that he didn't have to worry about her again. Things should be back to normal like they always should be. "I'm glad you're happy and content now. It's good to see that smile again."

Angel smiled also and stared at her. "I too….Glad to see you smile again."

Buffy smiled back at Angel then at Giles. "I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"A while later Buffy noticed her friends coming into the bronze. She waved as they sat down by her. Angel got annoyed so he was about to leave when he noticed a boy eyeing Buffy up.

Buffy noticed the growl and turned to see what he was staring at. It was a young boy with dirty blond hair. He looked familiar like he was in one of her classes.

Willow looked over and seen the boy. She recognizes him admittedly. "Hi, Scott. What are you doing here?"

"Ah I was bored and came to see how you were doing?" Scott asked Buffy. "I'm in your second period class….Ah English."

"Oh…ya…um Scott right." Buffy asked wondering why he was talking to her. She looked over to see Angel staring at her flustered like he was holding in order to grab the boy and beat him.

Things are a bit awkward now, and Scott looks around for something to comment on. "Don't you love this song?"

"Uh yeah…um actually, I do."

"Well, would you like to... Dance?" Scott asked.

"Ah no….I actually…here with my boyfriend." Buffy replied as Xander gave her that what stare.

"Oh sorry…I didn't know you were dating anyone. Sorry." He starts to leave when he suddenly feels water being thrown on him.

"Buffy opens her mouth in shock as Angel throws it on him." Buffy's apologies and blames it on a waitress that walked by. The boy leaves as Buffy rolls her eyes and flops her head back, mentally kicking herself for the way she handled that, knowing Angel was the one that made it worse.

"Buffy glared at him angrily as he apologized to her. She then stared back at Xander, who was speaking too fast for her to understand. "Slow down…what's gotten you in panic boy mode. "Buffy asked.

"Oh come on didn't you see that glass of water moved by itself. Something really strange is going on." Xander asked still spooked by what happened. "And what do you mean boyfriend. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stared at him. "I didn't want to dance so I told him I had a boyfriend."

"Willow decides to stand up and stare back at Xander that was still shaken up by what he saw. " I didn't' see anything Xander. You must have had too many of those candy bars you eat. It must be making you see things" She joked.

"What? You're telling me you didn't see that?"

Buffy ignores him as she suddenly sees a couple getting close on the dance floor. The girl extends her arm, pointing at the door. The guy takes the hint, and leads her out with his arm around her. Buffy watches them go, suspicious of his intentions. She sees him say bye to his buddy and head for the door. "I don't think that guy thrives on sunshine."

"He's seemed suspicious." Angel replied knowing if he was alive he could tell admittedly if he was a vamp or not.

Buffy quickly gets up and starts out after them. She quickly puts down her drink and starts out after them. Buffy's strides out and looks around. Xander and Willow come out right behind her followed closely by Angel.

"Where'd she go?" She takes a few steps down the alley to the left to check things out. Angel is beside her now and looks around. "Buffy be careful it could be something dangerous."

"I bet it's nothing. They're probably just making out." Xander said.

Buffy walks into an alley until she hears a girl call out in a complaining tone. Buffy also hears a loud noise, as though something was just broken. Xander and Willow pulled a stake out of their pocket. Buffy takes Xander's stake and heads in the direction of the noise.

"Hay." Xander complained.

"That's not what making out sounds like, unless I'm doing it wrong?" Willow replies.

Xander snickers. "Only if they like it rough." Willow stares at him in surprise. Xander notices and blushes instantly. "I'm not saying I like that through."

The boy has a dark brown hair girl held up against a section of a temporary chain links fencing that's leaning against the building. The boy presses her harder up against the fence. "Stop struggling. This won't hurt." He smiles then vamps out and moves in order to bite the girl.

The girl grabs him by the neck, pushes him away a bit and elbows him in the face. He staggers back and regains his balance as she jumps onto a crate. She does a jumping roundhouse kick to his face, knocking him to the pavement.

Buffy's watches from a distance to shock to see this girl fighting this vamp. The girl approaches her. "It's okay, I got it. You're, uh, Buffy, right?"

Buffy is taken aback and just stares at her. Angel stares at her too and wonders if she's like Buffy. She moves like her.

The girl snaps her head back as the vamp comes from behind her. She then grabs his arm and twists the vampire around and shoves him into the section of the chains and link fence. She kicks him back as he falls to the ground. The girl turns around and grins at Buffy. "Do you mind if …brother this? She then grabs the stake as the vamp comes after her again. She then pushes him back into the fence. She raises the stake and jams it cleanly into his chest and jerks It back out. The vampire instantly crumbles into ashes. Buffy's stares in confused amazement.

Thanks, B. couldn't have done it without you." the girl replied handing the stake back to her.

"I don't think we know each other. Buffy replied.

"Oh sorry, I'm Faith….The other slayer."

**********************************************************************************************8

Please review if read

Sorry for the long update. Hope everyone likes this. Be sure to stay tuned for more. It gets really interesting and intense.

I want to Thank Blue Eye Girl for always reviewing my fics. Thanks so much. I also would like to thank once again everyone else that every read and replied to my fics. Thanks


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 25

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R language, Strong sexual content

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, faith

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

Authors note: spoilers for faith, hope, trick;

* * *

_At night I feel like a vampire_

_It's not right; I just can't give it up._

_I'll try to get myself higher_

_Let's go, we're going to light it out._

_Tonight we start the fire,_

_Tonight we break away._

Buffy yawned and awoke as she looked around. She was certainly not in her bed, and she was certainly not at home. She looked around noticing she was outside and lying on a field of green grass. She looked down at herself also noticing her clothing was not her type of clothes. She had on a pink dress that had lace at the top. The two straps hanged off her shoulders as a bit of cleavage showed. And it had a long slit starting from the thigh down. She sat up and looked around once more wandering where she was. She looked to her right as she noticed she was in the backyard of a beautiful brick castle. It was made of red brick that curved around. It was a sight to see.

She took another step to get a closer look when she suddenly tripped over someone. Before she could fall on her face a pair of strong hands grabbed a hold of arms holding her up. She looked down surprised at the person below her. "Angel."

"Hello love." Angel smiled and pulled her down to kiss her cheek. He then leaned back to take a good look at her. Her beautiful face and most of all the dressed she had on curved her body in all the right areas. He glanced down as he suddenly became hard staring at her. She looked different, older somehow. Her face was the same but her hair was longer now, and she was more built. He could tell by her broad shoulders and those lovely breasts of hers. "God you're beautiful."

She stared at him and surprised that she can actually touch him. More than so he looked marvelous. He had on a pair of black pants and a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top revealing his tone chest. Her hand feels his hard chest as she wraps her arms around his neck. "Angel where are we? Is this another dream or"…?

Angel smiled and kissed her again. "I think you're asleep. I think the rings that Giles gave back to us are linking are souls together."

"Really it's not just another dream." She asked curiously as she stared at Angel not able to move her eyes away from him.

"Your body is still home sleeping but your soul is still here." He replied.

"Oh." She smiled and her eyes lit up as she remembers the last time she had a dream with him. It was full of lust, bodies pressed together and….

Angel smiled and looked back at her as her face started to flush and her mind was elsewhere, but he had a pretty good idea where. He slowly walked behind her and pressed his pelvis against her as she moaned against him. "…..you don't have to day dream, we can make it real?" He whispered.

Buffy gasped and looked to her side to see Angel nibbling on her neck. "Oh god….Sorry my mind went….. Somewhere else, and you're not helping." She giggled.

Angel smirked as he wrapped one arm around her waist and one on the other side fondling her breast. She flung her head back and pressed her back against his chest. "Angel…..we really should find somewhere more private." She replied looking around wondering if anyone else was outside near them. They were practically outside in the back yard groping.

Angel smirked again and groaned his hips to her body. "Were the only one's here lover, but I think it would be better if we found something softer"….

"Softer?"

His mind then went to wonder at all the places he wanted to fuck her at. "Ya like on the bed or….the couch…..or the desk." He whispered in her ear.

She gasped again as he pressed his rock hard erection towards her. She moaned and then looked to her side. "Oh my….What has gotten in you?" She replied giggling.

"You don't know how tough it is to see you every day in the real world and not to touch you." He replied placing a gentle kiss on her neck. He then moved the right strap of her dress down exposing her breast. he held it in his hand and smiled at the warm flesh in his hand.

"Ah…." She gasped and decided to tease him a little more. She quickly moved away from him and pulled her dress back up. Buffy twilled around and took a few steps back grinning at him. "If you want me…you have to catch me." She replied making a run for the Castle."

Angel stood there in surprise as he ran after her. By the time he got to the door, she was already inside hiding. Damn she was going to make him work for it now. He sighed as his erection was pressing against his pants to tightly. Damn pants he thought. Why couldn't they have normal clothes?

He walked in and glanced around the place. He then noticed a slight giggle as he followed the sound. It was coming from the far bedroom. He quietly made his way over and peeked in the doorway. She was bending over looking threw a truck full of clothes. He smirked and admired the nice round tush that was facing him.

Buffy stood back up and tossed the ugly green dress on the bed. She was trying to find something decent to dress into. However, everything she picked up was something from the 18th century. The castle was probably even older than that. Nevertheless, it was a beautiful place to life at if you wanted to life in a fantasy life because that's what this was. The only fact was she wasn't sure if this was her naughty fantasy or his.

She was lost in her concentration when a pair of familiar hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back to a strong muscular chest. She let out a gasp as his erection pressed against her buttocks. She then felt a chill go down her spine as his tongue licked the back of her ear. "Did anyone tell you it's not safe to roam around with strangers?" He joked.

"Angel……mmmm" she smirked and pushed her hips back. He groaned and pushed back. Angel quickly turned her around and pulled her forward. He then gently kissed her until it became demanding and hard. Buffy stepped back releasing her mouth from his as the passion was building up in her. She stared at him out of breath and for the first time she could see him gasping for breath too.

"Maybe we should do this slower." Buffy replied. Angel smiled and took her hand as they lay down on the bed. Buffy was stretched out beside him, and it took all his nerves to stay put and not to take her right then. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?"

"Many times." Buffy smiled and pulled him forward. She then carefully undid the button on his shirt. She tossed it to the side smoothing her hand on his chest. Angel smiled and pulled her forward wrapping her leg around his waist until he felt like he was in a cocoon of sweet felinity, Gosh she was slowly killing him like this. He swallowed and quickly undid the belt on his pants. He quickly tossed the odd looking things out of the way and lay on top of Buffy. He barely had time to kiss her when she started grinding her body against him, making him dizzy with lust. She then pushed him back as she straddled him to the bed.

They kissed again as his right hand moved to the back of her dress. He undid the clasps on the back of her dress as the straps slid down her shoulder and past her chest. He kissed her neck noticing the tattoo on her back. He suddenly had a flash back of the night Angelus claimed her and marked her with his tattoo. He cursed at the fact he hurt her. it made all the painful memories come back to him. He leaned up and stared at Buffy noticing she was staring at him with concern.

"What's wrong Angel?" Buffy asked noticing he was about to brood again.

"Your back…..the tattoo it covers your whole right shoulder blade. I'm sorry…..that"

"No." Angel it wasn't you. Don't apologize for something you never did." She replied.

Angel sighed and stared at her as she pulled his head forward and kissed his mouth. " Angel please….I need you." Buffy said.

Angel stared at her than her neck and her amazing body that lay below him. "So beautiful." He replied placing a kiss on the top of her breast. Then he moved lower as he began sucking her hardened nipples.

Buffy moaned, grabbing his head in her soft hands and caressing his head. He kissed his way down her body pushing the dress down until it slid to the floor. He licked her tummy and down his way to her panties. She tossed the panties down her legs and her lips opened sensually and seemed to be calling to him. "Angel….please."

Angel quickly rolled over making sure he didn't' squash her as he lay above her. He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "What do you want me to do?"

Buffy stared at him as he gently nibbled on her lip. "I want you…..need you in me." Buffy begged.

Angel pulled his shorts off as his heart skipped a beat as Buffy wrapped her legs around his waist. He took that moment to push into her hot heat. Her walls tighten and he had to take a breath from the heat filling him. It seemed to echo out towards him as he pushed deeper in her. He was pushing harder and she was meeting him with each thrust. However, the only difference was she was not the slayer, and he was not a vampire in this reality. They were normal and fully human. Knowing this and feeling this way he knew he rather have this then the way it was. This was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Buffy was trembling as she was gasping for breath every time he pushed forward. She was begging for more, pleading with him not to stop. This was the second time he had made love to her. The first time was nothing like this. She wasn't saying like it was bad but there was something different about this time. Maybe it was the thrill of a new reality or the chance. She just knew she had to do this again. "Is this, your dream or my?" she asked breathlessly.

Angel smiled and watched her as he gently placed her legs on his shoulders and gripped her hips tightly. "I'll let you guess." He replied gently thrusting his tongue in her mouth. He then started stroking her hard, hips pounding against each other while their bodies was thrust against each other like they were one. He pushed in again filling her completely until she was screaming his name. He hit every spot and every angle as the pleasure filled them both.

Buffy gasped against him and braced her thigh harder against his waist as her own pleasure was overtaking her. He gave her one last push as they both screamed their names to the heavens. She could feel him explode inside of her leaving her body sated as he held her tightly to his body.

Angel pulled out and took deep breath as he pulled the blanket over them and cuddled her body close to his. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as she was already asleep in his arms. He sighed and knew at that very moment things would be all right eventually. He was just glad he had this very moment with her, even if it was the last. He would surely cherish it for a life time.

* * *

Buffy gasped awake as her mind fluttered to the dream she just had. She was sitting up still panting for air by the most amazing experience she ever had. She then quickly leaned over and hit the alarm button cursing slightly for waking her up. She began thinking of what happen in her dream when she noticed Angel was beside her and staring at her with intensely. "That was…. amazing." Buffy replied staring at him.

"I would say perfect." He said leaning over and gently brushing his lips against her neck. "Buffy smiled feeling the cold touch on her neck as she leaned back and stared at him noticing he wasn't even sweating. Maybe it was because he was a ghost. She then looked down at herself noticing she was still dressed. However, her face was flushed and her body was glistering with sweat. "Ok I really need a major…..major shower."

Angel smiled and stared at her. "You know you…still look ravishing."

"Buffy blushed and then noticing his eyes were roaming her body. "Ok buster if you start doing that again I'm never going to make it on time to school." She replied quickly getting up and heading for the bathroom.

"Is there a reason you have to go in a rush? We could just dream….and sleep again." he snickered.

"Buffy turned around and smiled. " As much I would like that I unfortunately have to meet the gang at the library after class. We are trying to figure out how the new slayer got here."

"Oh you mean Faith?" Angel asked.

"Ya that should be interesting." She replied. "Well I had better taken that shower and get ready for school."

"Too bad I can't take a shower with you." Angel said wishing he could. When he was in the dream everything was real. The sweat, the touch and every memory from that dream was still in his mind.

"Ya lucky you….You didn't wake up sweaty and sticky."

Angel laughed. "That doesn't sound bad to me."

Buffy smiled and open the bathroom door. "Maybe to you, I don't want my friend's to think I don't take a shower." She snickered

Angel watched her leave wondering if he should just stay here to indulge in his own fantasy. He sighed knowing he had to go with Buffy to see about this new slayer. He didn't trust anyone new in town, especially when they already heard about Buffy. He knew it was wrong to speculate, even if he never met her before but there was just something fishy about the whole deal. Maybe it was just his imagination.

* * *

Buffy is sitting in the library with her friends. Giles, Willow and Xander were all around the table listen to what Faith had to say. Mostly, Xander was intrigued about her story.

"And all of a sudden, I hear this screaming from outside. So I go tearing out, stark nude, and this church bus has broken down, and there're these three vamps feasting on half the Baptists in South Boston. So I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden, the cops pull up, and they arrested us both."

She reaches for a muffin. Xander stares blankly ahead of himself, trying to picture the scene and trying not to get hard from the images floating threw his head. However, it was of him and a more demanding and naughty Willow.

"Wow. They should film that story and show it every Christmas." Xander joked. Willow glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"God, I could eat a horse. Isn't it crazy how slayin' just always makes you hungry and horny?" Faith says. The others all turn their heads to look at Buffy. She stares back wide-eyed and suddenly gets uncomfortable.

"Well... Sometimes I-I crave a nonfat yogurt afterwards." Buffy replied blushing. She then stares at Angel, who starts Laughing. She glances at him annoyed. It's not funny she whispered.

Giles coughs and blushes as he quickly tries to change the subject. "Um could you please tell us again of where your watcher is and why you were sent?"

"Well My Watcher went off to some retreat thing in England, and so I skipped out. I figured this was my chance to meet the infamous Buff and compare notes." Faith smiled holding in the anger that she held for what happened to her watcher. No one knew what really happen, and she didn't plan on telling anyone the truth until she got her revenge. That was why she came to Sunnydale in the first place. Because she knew the vamps that had killed her watcher was here, and she planned on torturing them once she got her hands on them. "So, B, did you really use a rocket launcher one time?" Faith asked.

"Ah ya……it was a funny story." Buffy replied trying not to get annoyed.

"So are you planning on staying here?" Giles asked kind of thrilled that there was another slayer here to help Buffy.

"Um ya…I think I'll stay for awhile" Faith replied knowing she'll stay for as long as it takes until she gets a hold of those murders. 'It'll give me plenty of demon asses to kick in his town. I'm up for it."

"Wow sounds like fun…we could be the four avengers or slayers." Xander replied joking noticing their stare. "What? I was trying to think of a cool name for us."

"Ah…. You two could start patrolling while I do some research." Giles replied noticing Xander's excited look." I mean Buffy and faith." Giles replied.

"Buffy stared at Giles then at Xander. "You know it's safer for you guys to stay in…..right?"

"I think it would be great Buffy…you know to have some help for once." Xander said. "Besides we will stay out of your way, right Willow."

Willow crossed her arms. "Sure, just be careful."

Faith smiled. "Oh no reason to worry since she's got me." Faith smirked as Buffy sighed and stared back at Faith, who was twilling her stake. She was wondering if this was a good ideal or not to take her friends too. However, she knew arguing with them would only have her with a bigger headache later. "Ah whatever."

* * *

Cut to an alley at night. There is construction equipment lying around. Buffy and Faith come strolling along as they made their way to the cemetery to look for vampires. Xander and Willow are behind them not really paying attention to much, for some reason. For some reason, Xander was getting very lusty at Willow. She rolled her eyes hoping this wasn't going to be another day of doing forbidden things out in the public. She smirked and remembered the story that Xander told her of him and Willow getting busy in the library. It almost took a week for Willow to get over the fact that it happened. she was almost too embarrassed to go back to school until Xander convinced her of course. More than so she could still remember that was the same day Angelus marked her too.

Faith looked over and noticed Buffy was looking at something. "Ah did you see something B?"

"Buffy quickly looks away from Angel and stared back at Faith. "Ah no….I just thought I have seen something."

Faith shrugs. "Mm. You've been doing that a lot lately."

Buffy looks at Faith. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Faith snickers "Nothing."

Buffy stops and steps in front of her. "You got a problem?"

Angel rolls his eyes and sighs wondering why Buffy had to get agitated so much. He could understand that she felt like this new slayer was taken everything and her role but that didn't mean she had to be agitated by it.

"Come on B. there is no reason to be hastily. I'm just living entirely large and actually wondering about your problem." Faith said.

"Actually I don't have a problem. Well, I may not sleep in the nude and rassle alligators...and.."

"Maybe it's time you started, 'cause obviously *something* in your bottle needs uncorking. What is it, then, the Angel thing?" Faith smirked wondering what this Angel guy looked like because if it's anything Xander told her then too bad she wasn't here earlier.

Buffy's face beats red. Angel notices and stands beside her to make sure they didn't try to kill each other. "What do you know about Angel?" Buffy spoke crossing her arms.

"Just what your friends tell me. Big love, big loss. hot guy. You ought to deal and move on, but you're not."

Buffy takes a step closer cursing Xander knowing he was the one that told her. Angel looks at her with arms crossed. Buffy glares at him then back at Faith. "I got an idea: how about from this day forwards, we don't hear from you on Angel or anything else in my life. Which, by the way, is *my* life."

"What are you getting so strung out for, B? It was just a guy; there are plenty of others out there."

"Excuse me you have no right to say anything about Angel. He was not just a regular guy, he is the... love. She stops and stares at Angel, who tries to get her to calm down. "It's none of your Business, F. So why are your lips still moving?"

Faith glared angrily at Buffy. "Did I just hear a threat?"

"Do you want it to be a threat? "Buffy replied stopping her way to her.

Faith laughed. "Wow. Think you can take me?"

Buffy smirked and seen Faith's fist curled. "Yeah. I just hope they can't." Buffy quickly pushes her out of the way as a vampire jumps them.

Buffy punches the vamp in the gut, and he goes flying onto his back. A second one comes in and takes a swing at Buffy, but she ducks him making him fall to the ground.

Faith gets back up and grabs a nearby trash can and throws it towards the third vampire making him fall backwards. Faith quickly jumps forward and crams the trash can over his head repeatedly. The vampire growls and tosses her to the side. Then it jumps over and punches her two times in the face. Faith is unfazed by it as she hits him back making him fall to the ground. "My dead mother hits harder than that!"

Buffy quickly stakes the first vampire as Angel tries to take care of the second one, but he can't grab him. His hand passes right threw. "Damn it."

Buffy quickly kicks the second vampire back and tosses him to the ground. She grabs her stake about to lunge when the vampire grabs her jacket and throws her to the ground.

"Buffy." Angel runs over and tries to help her.

Buffy quickly gets up and kicks the vampire making him fly towards a wall. Buffy looks over to see Faith railing her fist on a vampire. "Faith! Stake him already and give me a hand!"

Before Buffy could react, she finds herself on the ground again. She sees a piece of work nearby as she tries to reach for it. Angel quickly kicks the stake to her as he tries to grab the vampire and toss him away.

Buffy reaches desperately for the piece of two-by-four in front of her. She grabs a hold of it as the vampire above her stares at her. "For Kakistos we live! For Kakistos you'll die!" he then lunges.

Buffy looks around and sees faith still ramming her fist to the vampire's face. She noticed Angel desperately trying to help her but can't. "FAITH!" Faith pays her no attention and just keeps punching her vampire to a pulp. Buffy quickly kicks the vampire off of her and gets to her feet and looks over at Faith. "Buffy sighs wondering if she was nuts or something. "Faith!"

Buffy quickly turns and jams the makeshift stake home. The vampire crumbles to ashes.

"Buffy are you ok?" Angel asked worried and even more than so because he felt useless for what just happen. Usually he can help her but something was happening, and he didn't know what. All he knew was he felt like he was slowly slipping away.

"I'm fine Angel." Buffy replied giving him a smile and then turns to Faith, who was still beaten the poor bloody vampire. "Ok let's see if we can calm down little miss tantrum."

"You can't touch me!" Faith replies as she starts to remember what Kakistos did to her poor watcher. "How do you like?" she keeps punching her fist to his bloody face until she feels a hand hold her hand back. Faith looks back to see Buffy throw the stake at the vampire heart. Faith looks down and he's dust.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Buffy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked wiping her bloody hands on her pants.

Before Buffy could lecture her, she sees' Willow and Xander coming near her. Buffy looks at them and her mouth opens in an oh but closes it because by the lack of winkled clothes that someone was doing something naughty. "Where have you guys been?" Buffy asked smirking.

"Ah we got lost and took a wrong turn." Xander smirked while Willow's face was turning red.

"Ah huh." Buffy then looked at faith. "Now what was I saying. Oh that's right I almost got killed when you were living large on that vampire." Buffy replied.

"Gee, if doing violence to vampires upsets you, I think you're in the wrong line of work!" Faith says

"Wait what happen?" Xander asked suddenly confused by what they were talking about.

"I almost got bitten by vampire. She could have helped if she wasn't throwing a tantrum." Buffy scowled.

Faith turned towards her. "A what?"

Xander steps in-between the two wondering if that was a good ideal or not because they both looked like they wanted to kill each other. "Ah couldn't we deal with this like normal adults." He asked.

"Were not normal Xander." Buffy replied.

"Well….ah technically but I say talking is better than punching. Anyone with me." Xander raised his hand jokingly as so did Willow.

Buffy crossed her arms and stood her ground. "Our job is to slay demons! Not to beat them to a bloody pulp while their friends corner me."

Faith shrugs and stares back at her. ""It's not the way I do it B. besides. I thought you could handle yourself." She walks off with a slight smirk.

Buffy lets out an exasperated sigh and stares back at her friends. "Don't ask."

* * *

Cut to the school halls the next day. Buffy is sitting outside with Willow. They start disgusting what happen last night. "So Faith really flipped huh" Willow asked.

"Ya you could say that." Buffy replied. What were you and Xander really doing last night?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Ah we were…ah playing." Willow replied sheepishly.

"Playing?" Buffy smirked.

Willow blushed wanting to tell Buffy, but she didn't want to tell her if Angel was here. "Ah is Angel here." she whispered.

"Actually no... He's off investigating Faith. Which is a surprise because he never leaves me alone?"Buffy replied. "But I'm not saying it's a bad thing."

Willow smirked. "Well Xander kind of had this naughty ideal that we should try."

Buffy hid the smile and stared at her friend. "So what was this naughty idea?"

"Well Xander had this crazy idea that I dress as you while I try to save him. " Willow replied.

"Oh was that why you were dressed in a black jacket." Buffy asked amused.

Willow shook her head and then stared back at her friend wondering if she should ask her a personal question. "Have you ever felt like it's not enough, I mean Xander is my best friend in all, but sometimes he can get a little too excited?"

Buffy stared at her a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean we just foreplay, we never you know?"

Buffy chuckled. "Wow, I thought that one time in the library that you did. You know when you guys were possessed."

"Ah no…..it's nothing to you know to get excited about."Except that they are crinkly and the skin looks funny, and the taste is bad, too."

Buffy opens her mouth but nothing comes out. "Willow!"

"What? We are friends and… we can talk about that kind of stuff….right?" Willow asked embarrassed.

Buffy chucked again noticing her best friends face was turning red. "I'm not laughing at your Will, I just never heard you say stuff like that before."

"Well we can blame it on Xander for his bad influenced."Willow smirked.

Buffy chucked again. "ya for his bad motivations huh."

Buffy looked up and asked Willow about the spell they used on the rings. She then told her about her and Angel. And the fact it connected their dreams somehow.

"Wow. That's cool. I mean I would love to have that. I could sneak into Xander's mind and see what's he's dreaming about." Willow replied wondering if she should do a spell like that for her and Xander.

Buffy stared at her and smiled.

"Well I don't know how it bound your dreams together but that's not a bad thing right?" Willow asked.

"Ya it's fine…..great actually."

Willow smiled as she suddenly seen Giles coming near her. Buffy looked and stared at Giles walking by. She waved and hoped that he had found anything on Faith that led her to believe that there was something major wrong with the girl.

Buffy stood up realizing Giles didn't want to sit on the grass. That was typical of her watcher.  
"So did you find anything about Faith and kissing toast. Or her watcher?" she asked.

"You mean 'Kakistos'?" Giles said.

"Maybe it was taquitos. Maybe he lived for taquitos."

"What?"

"Kakistos." Giles repeats.

"Is that bad?" Buffy frowned.

'Kakistos' is Greek. It means the worst of the worst. It's also the name of a vampire so old that his hands and feet are cloven.

"I wonder how he puts on his shoes then." Willow joked.

Buffy smirked and stared back at Giles. "Now, this guy showed up two days ago, right? Right around the same time my best new little sister makes the scene. So there has to be a connection" Buffy asked.

"Sister." Willow asked.

"I'm being sarcastic." Buffy replied.

"Oh."

"W-what did her Watcher say?" Buffy asked.

"Her Watcher's dead."

Buffy stares back in disbelief. "Dead!" she repeats.

"Um yes, she was killed by vampires. The council is not saying much on the subject." Giles said.

"Willow stares at Buffy wondering what could have happened to led Faith's watchers dead. Even more so she had a bad feeling about the girl, since she came to town. Maybe it was her imagination."

* * *

That evening Faith is unloading the rest of her stuff from her bag when there is a knock at the door. "Oh great what now." she thought knowing it was probably the manager of the hotel.

She opens the door and steps back into the room aghast. The demon drops the manager's body and smiles at her. "Faith."

"Kakistos" Faith starts to panic, and before he could reach her, she runs making a dash for the window. She breaks through it and falls nearly two stories. She lands on a car setting the alarm off. "Shit." She quickly rolls off and makes a run to Buffy's house knowing she should be safe there.

Nearby Angel's watches from the side as the events happening. He makes a run for it as he finds Faith running towards Buffy's house. At that same moment, a car pulls up as two vampires jump out and run towards Faith.

Angel quickly opens the door and sees' Buffy stepping out.

"Angel where have you been. I was worried" she asked.

"I….Buffy we have to help Faith, she's being attacked." He grabs her hand and leads her a block away from her house to where they have seen Faith lying on the ground knocked out. A familiar demon is hovering over her. Angel hisses remembering the ugly bastard he knew from long ago. His demon Angelus knew him from when they use to be acquaintances until he tried to assassinate him one time. Since then Angelus hasn't seen him for centuries. However, he knew the demon's repetitions of killing and torturing young women's and slayers. He knew what he was capable of and knowing that he just sent Buffy to save Faith's life might have just sent her to her death. "Buffy." he shouted and tried to get her attention, but it was no use. She was already running over with a stake in her hand.

Buffy rushes up between them. She shoves one vampire onto the ground, forcing Trick to go flying as she slams her stake into Kakistos chest. Kakistos laughs and pulls the stake out. He then tosses Buffy to the ground. "I think you need a bigger stake slayer." He moves towards her.

Angel moves forward but every swing he throws doesn't help. The demon swings at her, but she ducks. She stands up and tries to stake him again, but even though the stake goes in deeper this time, it still has no effect on him. Again he grabs her by the head and shoves her back onto the ground. Buffy cries out as she looks over to see Faith missing. The demon Kakistos stares at her and leaves. "I'll see you real soon slayer." He then leaves her there dizzy while he and his goons drive off.

Buffy quickly gets up and holds her head. "I swear they watch a little too much of WWF." Buffy mumbled.

Angel smirked at her amusement at every situation, she gets herself into. He wonders how she can joke at times like these. "Buffy you can't go after her. Their kill you."

Buffy ignored him and ran towards the car. "Angel I have to help her, they will kill her."

"But Buffy you could get killed." Angel asked wishing this very moment he could touch her and tie her up, so she won't have to get hurt."

Angel looked over again to see her gaining speed on the car. Damn she's fast he thought. He was going to have to find a faster way to keep up with her. He kept running faster until he found himself face down on the ground. He stood up and realized he was not in Sunnydale anymore. He was standing in a white room with two familiar oracles.

* * *

Faith wakes up with a major headache as she finds her feet and hands chained down to a stone. She starts to freak out when she sees' Kakistos beside her. "NO….no..no He punches her hard breaking her nose. "You know when I killed your Watcher, she begged for her life. And if it wasn't for you interfering, I would have had more fun. I guessed that means you will probably be alive a very long time before I'm finished with you." Faith screams again as he reaches and grabs her by the shirt ripping the right side off. He grabs the dagger that was laying on a table as he lunges it in Faith's shoulder. "I guess we're even now."

"Faith screams as she feels the knife being ripped out as she feels his fangs sink in. She almost loses control when she suddenly has flash backs of what he did to her watcher.

_Faith walks into the warehouse as she gets ambushed by Trick. He drags her into a dark room as her eyes lay on her watcher who was bound and nude lying on a stone. There were marks are over her body. Kakistos was looming over her watcher button up his pants. Faith went into panic mode realizing what he has done to her watcher. "You….bastard."_

_He smirked at the slayer and stared at her. "I hope there are no hard feeling slayers."_

_Faith went furious then and side kicked Trick making him fly to the wall. She then leapt towards her watcher but was pulled back by three vampires that held her down. She then leaned over to see Kakistos grab a sword and sliced her watcher in two. Blood splattered everywhere._

"_Noooo." Faith punched and kicked the vampires off of her and pulled her golden dagger out of her pocket. She then ran full force at Kakistos._

_Kakistos didn't' know what hit him until he was knocked down on the ground by the slayer strength. He then roared as Faith jammed the dagger into his face right above the eye. _

_Trick grabbed her and tossed her to the other side. Faith ran at that moment as she has seen Kakistos pulled the dagger out and growled at her._

"Faith's heart pounded in her chest as she was still lying down on the stone realizing she was not dead yet. " One of her feet broken free from the chain and kicked him in the balls. He growled and before he could bite her again he was suddenly tossed off her.

He turned around and smirked as he was faced with another slayer. He looked around noticing all of his minions were dust, and he was staring at a very pissed off slayer. "You come to be on the next menu slayer."

Buffy smirked and then lunged at the vampire. "You wish."

Buffy picks up a crowbar and swings it like a baseball at the vampire. Kakistos just smirks and grabs her by the neck. Buffy kicks and thrust the crowbar in his chest which makes him fall to the ground for a few moments.

Buffy tries to run towards Faith but is tossed to the side by Trick. "Hello pretty thing."

Buffy grimaced and picks up her stake and lunges it at Kakistos that starts to get up. The stake doesn't' penetrate his hard skin as she suddenly gets tossed like a rag dog.

"In the far corner a mysterious stranger cloaked in black from head to toe comes up beside Trick. "We had a deal….Don't make me regret It." the stranger says.

"Trick rolls his eyes and stares at him. "Fine as long as I'm working for someone that's more powerful than him then i don't care ." Trick replied.

The stranger smirks and makes his way over to Faith. "He sees her confused and scared look as he hoovers over her body. He bites his wrist and forces it in her mouth." She struggles but soon gives up as the rich blood goes down her throat.

A few moment later the stranger quickly takes his wrist back and unhooks the chains on her wrist and hands. He notices her open blouse and curses at Kakistos for hurting his slayer. Just the very thought of her being his slayer was starting to fascinate him because there was something about her that intrigued him. Even knowing he killed a few in his past doesn't mean it won't be fun turning a slayer into something darker than she already is. He smirked knowing this would be fun and even more than so it would be more fun if that blonde slayer would finally die for a change. He was bloody tired of her messing up all his plans.

He stood beside the sleeping slayer as he crossed his arms and watched as the blonde slayer fought Kakistos.

Buffy jumps up and runs over to attack him full force as she does a roundhouse kicking him in the back of the knee. She quickly spins in front of him and backhands him in the face. "

Trick goes to stop Buffy but the stranger stops him once again. "Remember what I told you."

Trick stops and reconsiders that for a moment, and decides that having Kakistos dead wouldn't be such a bad thing.

Buffy backhands Kakistos, landing a hard punch. Which doesn't faze him? He smirks and is about to punch the blonde slayer when she does back flip and lands behind him. He quickly snarls and turns around as she double kicks him making him fall backward.

Buffy looks down and smirks as a piece of wood goes threw his chest and out the other end. "Well I guess I did find something to stab that thick skin of yours." she smirked as He exploded into ashes.

Buffy turns and see's Faith sitting up with the help of a cloaked stranger. she was sitting up dazed and staring at the stranger. Her top torn and her neck bloody. She starts to move forward when she sees the stranger stare at her.

She starts to go towards him with a stake in her hand knowing he was a vamp or demon, she could feel it in her gut. She takes another step when he suddenly sees him disappears. "Damn, when did they start with the disappearing act?" She looks around again and then back at Faith, who stared at her sadly.

"Faith are you ok. Did they hurt you?" Buffy asked.

Faith stares at her still too freaked out to think straight. The cuts on her body were vanished, and she had no idea who the mysterious stranger was. All that she knew she was almost dead, and he saved her.

"Faith, what happened?"

I... I was *there* when he killed my Watcher, and I saw what he did to her... what he was going to do to me. I tried to stop him, but I... I couldn't. And I ran here hoping I could find some help here. I was at my apartment when they came in and tired of attack. I jumped, ran and got captured. I was almost dead when….

Buffy stared at her and wondered if she has seen the mysterious stranger too. "When, what?"

"There was someone cloaked in black. He saved me…..I think. Faith replied remembering she was forced to drink his blood. "Oh god he was a vampire….I drank blood."

Buffy's eyes became wide as she reached for her stake but stopped as she realizes Faith was still breathing and very much alive. So she really couldn't be a vampire. "You're not a vampire Faith that's all that matters.

Come on we can get something to eat and talk some more." Buffy asked still wondering who the cloaked person was. "Are you sure your ok?"

Faith glared and stared up at Buffy. "I'm fine." Although she wasn't really fine. She was more confused then she ever thought before.

* * *

That night Buffy and Faith explained to Giles what happened. After that Buffy had offered Faith to stay with her but she wanted to be alone. So after Faith left Buffy realized she hasn't seen Angel for awhile. After an hour of trying to find him with no luck she called Willow. Willow went to Angel's mansion while she went to the Cemetery to look for him. She sighed remembering the last time she has seen him was on the street when she was chasing Kakistos. She sighed already missing him. She looked at the ring on her hand and hoped and prayed he would come back to her.

Buffy walks up to his grave and sits down. She then notices his ring on top of his grave stone. She picks it up and looks at it curiously wondering how it got here. Did Angel leave it for her? Did something happen to him? Oh god something could have happened while she went to help faith. He could be captured or….wait. He was a ghost he couldn't be captured could he. She sighed and held her head as she started to get a headache.

She got up and was about to grab her cell phone to call Willow when the ground began to shake. She stumbled falling as she watched the ring drop from the stone to the ground. It made a bright light that illuminated the area. It vibrated and into a bright white light.

A few moments later Buffy stood up slightly scared and intrigued by what just happened. Was she seeing things or did a while light just blind her coming from Angel's grave? She sighed and took a step closer noticing there was nothing. No noise, no ground moving….Maybe she really was seeing things.

She took a step back and walked back toward the mansion when she heard something coming from the ground. She looked back to see a hand come out of Angel's grave and then a familiar face coming out from the grave.

She almost passed out right then when she seen the hand come out of the grave. She couldn't do nothing but stare as he crawled his way out like an animal. Then there was something different about him. His eyes were almost glowing yellow as he stared at her. It made her shiver to stare at his eyes her thoughts were suddenly erupted as she was slammed into the ground.

She looked up to see him above her dirty, disorientated and not talkative as he began to sniff her.

Angel?..... you know the sniffing thing is gross right" Buffy replied trying to make a joke but was cut off as he started to lick her neck. "Oh god." She gasped and places a gentle hand on his chest realizing he was human. He was normal and he was warm, but why was he acting like a animal?

"Angel released his mouth from her neck and just stared at her not knowing truly who she was. The thing he knew was she was, and he was hungry. Angel stared at her as the blood lust started to control him. His face started to change and her face was filled with fear. Before he could calm her down she screamed.

* * *

"**Hello….I hope everyone had a good holiday. I wanted to thanks all the reviews I had so far. Thanks**

**I hope everyone loved this chapter. Ithis was a totally different turn then from the show. I tried to make it different and with a little suspense as I placed a mysterious stranger into the mix. Does anyone think they could guess who it is?**

**Please review. I would appreciate very much if you do…thanks**


	26. Chapter 26

Title; Forbidden Love; Ch 26

Author; DreamInfinity0

Rating; R sexual content, language

Characters; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Faith

Disclaimer; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

Author Note; No spoilers, completely original. lyrics belong to kate perry.

This is Beta

* * *

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_There is no turning back._

Buffy looked up and stopped screaming when she suddenly found his mouth on hers. He nibbled pushing his tongue in her mouth. Then he began to lick the side of her neck. Her mouth was still opening in surprised by what he was doing to her. She laid their frozen to the spot unable to move from his skillful hands and the warm body pressed against hers. She gasped as he pushed his erection towards her. She moved her head to the side as she heard a low growl coming from his throat. She looked up to see he had turned back to normal and was staring at her with yellow eyes. "An…Angel?" she looked at him curiously as she tried to get him to let her go, but he wouldn't.

Angel smiled down at her at her sight and scent intoxicated him. Something about her intrigued him. He knew she was a slayer and more than that he knew for a fact she was his mate. He could smell his scent on her a mile away coming, but it confused him why he couldn't remember anything about her and why he was mated with a slayer. He didn't know the answer why and clearly didn't care. The only thing he did know was he needed her.

Buffy knew she had to get him off of her before feel into the passion of making out in the grave yard. She didn't want to be caught especially by her friends. Buffy wiggled under him noticing that wasn't helping. So then she tried to push him off when his hands suddenly trapped her hands. "Angel, get off... do you even understand me?"

Buffy was about to push again when she heard him snarl lightly. Then he pressed his hard erection toward her pelvis making her hips surge up automatically as she thrust against him. She gasped cursing herself for her body's reaction. She tried to move over again, but he shifted clamping her closely to him. He licked her neck and rocked against her. Buffy could only moan at the fact his body was surely making her body do things she shouldn't, especially in the middle of the night at a grave yard.

"Oh gosh".. She cried as he rocked against her again. "Angel please..."

He growled again as he managed to move her right hand away. He quickly grabbed her other hand and pinned her arms above her. He stared at her seeing the pleasure and worried look on her face. He nudges her and gently placed his teeth on the side of her neck.

She signed and took a deep breath as she felt his fangs scrap her neck. At that same moment, she lost all instinct to push him off as pleasure consumed her. Her body was filled with heat as he pressed his hard body towards her. Her right leg wrapped around his thigh as she pressed him closer. He let out a growl in her ear as she looked up at him noticing his eyes were still yellow. It then made her wonder what happen to make him like this. He hasn't even said anything yet, he, mostly just growled at her making her wonder if he was the demon again. Just thinking about it made her shudder with fear that she would once again have to kill her love. Which she knew there was no way she could do it again. She was cut off by her thoughts as she felt the cold night air touched her skin. She looked down realizing her pants and garments were down below her knee. Buffy was about to protest until she felt his mouth on her delicate walls that were dripping wet. "Oh….Angel….oh god." Her hands were now free as she braced his head between her legs.

Buffy moaned and thrashed against him as his tongue darted back and forth. He bit down causing her to scream with pleasure. "ANGEl…."

He smiled and gently unbuttoned her shirt as he licked his way up until he made it towards her perky breast that was covered by the pink lacy bra she wearied.

Buffy recovered from her orgasm as she watched him rip his pants open. It worried her as she knew if he had a moment of happiness, he might lose his soul again, that's if he hasn't already lost it. "Angel we can't…your soul?" she pleaded.

Angel just stared at her and smiled. He then traced his tongue between her breasts. He leaned up and stared at his mate that lied below him. She was still shivering from the cold making him wonder what he was doing. He didn't know why but the demon in him wanted him to take her. His mind wasn't really focusing, and he was clearly not himself still. The only thing that he could think about was making her his mate again. He then braced her hands towards the ground again as he pulled his erection out and pressed it against that warm heat of hers. He stayed there for a moment as he realized she was trying to tell him something. He couldn't make out what it was. Something about a soul. He didn't understand her still so he gently pushed his pelvis against her making his erection slide just barely in her.

"ANGEL." she gasped and wrapped her legs around him as heat started to flood her body once more. It was harder than she thought to push him away especially when he was teasing her like this. There was no way she was going to push him away now. He was making her body feel things she hasn't felt ever before. More than so his body was warm. Everything about him was warm, his hands, his chest, and his lips. This was so different than the last time they made love. The last time everything she felt and touch of his was cold. Not to mention the beaten heart that was pounding under her palm as she laid it there. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all. She suddenly felt him pushed inside her all the way. Her eyes went wide as she braced herself.

She gasped and rocked against him as he began to thrust slowly. A few minutes later he drove in and out of her in deep thrust. Buffy held his head as his mouth lashed on to the side of her neck sucking and nipping her neck lightly. Buffy was out of her mind with lust as she pushed against him harder.

He gripped her hips and stared down at her as he noticed her eyelids were deep with passion. He then realized how beautiful she really was. Making him wonder how he could find such a beautiful creature as herself to be his mate.

He growled as her thighs pushed him forward making him seek faller into her. He gasped then he gripped her hips firmly and pounded against her until they both moaned jointly. His muscles corded as his fangs erupted. He then gently sunk his fangs in and braced his body against hers as his seed spilled in her.

The bite sent her over the edge as she wraps her leg closer towards his pulling him closer. She then shuddered as she let the orgasm consumed her. The strength drained away as he nursed on her blood. She gasped realizing he was taking too much. "ANGEL"…

Angel released her neck at that moment as she started to panic. He then licked the mark on her neck as it closed. He stared at her noticing her eyes were closed. Worried he nudged her, to notice she was breathing still. He smiled and took the moment to stand up and place his clothes back on. He then looked down to see his mate lying on the ground still. Her pants were below her ankles as her top was open. He then bent down and quickly dressed her. After that he picked her up into his arms.

Buffy opened her eyes and saw Angel face staring worriedly down at her. She smiled up at him, reached up and touched his face noticing he was staring at her still. She then closed her eyes once more, descending into sleep in the arms of her angel.

* * *

**That Morning**

There was something wrong, but Angel was tired, so very tired that he tried to ignore it. However, something in him broke as he started to remember things from his past. His human life as Liam, meeting Darla, being turned into a vicious vampire, destroying and killing innocent people for 150 years. Then years later being cursed with a soul and damning himself for the next 100 years of his existence. Then when he thought his life was worthless he found Buffy the love of his life that turned out to be a vampire slayer. He thought at that moment the years of his pain would be gone, but it didn't turn out to be like that.

He remembered the day that he made loved to Buffy. So innocent, so perfect that nothing else in the world mattered but him and her at that moment. Happiness filled him something he never thought he would have. The love flowing through them, her approval of him despite his horrifying past, and what he was. Everything was perfect until he felt that dreading pain ripped threw him as the demon broke through.

The consequences of those actions were horrifying. He remembered them well now. He remembered his actions as his Demon Angelus took over his body once again. This time instead of killing others, his demon made it his goal to torment the slayers friends and family. Angelus forcing Buffy to watch as Spike killed and drained Kendra right in front of her friends and mother. Angelus marking her with his tattoo and killing and turning poor Jenny. Then to make it worse he was obsessed with the slayer. He wanted her, wanted to go as so far to turn Buffy into a vampire and make her his queen. However, it didn't end with her death instead it ended with his. He thought at that moment it was the greatest thing until he came back as a ghost. She was broken and lost. She was at the point of killing herself, and she tired. She did it right in front of him. He broke at that moment knowing he couldn't let her die like this and thanking the fates she didn't, she lived to see another day.

"No…no…." He awoke up quickly and shook his head while his mind tried to keep him from hyperventilating. His breath came out in spurts realizing he was breathing. His right hand went to his chest. It was thumping under his palm, and he was warm. He took another breathe realizing he was actually alive, his heart was beating but why did he felt like he was the same. Why did he feel like he was still a demon? More than that he wandered what was going on and why was fate playing with his life once again?

He calmed down some and moved over as he noticed there was a hot, little body pressed against his. He looked over and seen the most beautiful site ever. Buffy was lying beside him nude. Her left arm was stretched out over his leg while the sheet covered the rest of her body. His mind tried to remember how he got here and why Buffy was lying in his bed nude. He then noticed he was nude as well under the sheets. It surprised him and quite frankly confused of how he got here. He looked over at Buffy once again as his eyes started to roam.

He tensed as he started to remember that he was at the grave yard. Buffy was there and she was lying under him. For some reason, he was not sane or talkative. He still had the demon aspects in him, and he had completely taken control and showed her how much he needed her. Knowing that memory he started to remember Buffy falling asleep in his arms. After that his mind was blank. Then he wondered why he was back and why he didn't lose his soul last night. Was his soul bound?

A few minutes later Buffy awoke and gasped as she started to remember what happen last night. Angel was back for real. He was different and then they had sex on the cold ground. "Oh god, what have I done?' Her mind screamed hoping and praying that Angelus wasn't back. She couldn't dare with him being back. Not now not ever.

"Buffy." She tensed and sat up then turning slowly as she was met by Angel's loving gaze. "Buffy." he said again softly reaching over and touching her soft face.

Buffy was still too stunned and scared to recognize it was him and the fact he was sitting there with the sun shining down on him. She quickly jumped from the bed not giving it another thought of her nudity. "Buffy quickly stood in front of the bed and stared at him. She watched his eyes roam and quickly covered her chest with her hands.

Angel looked at her and quickly looked away realizing she was scared and embarrassed. He realized the problem. "Love its ok….It's me."

Buffy was still staring at him as her hand slowly moved away from the stake hidden in the drawer behind her. She looked into his eyes and realized that it was him, and he was……human.

"Angel…… I thought I lost you again...is it really you?"

Angel reached out and hand. "Baby come here…its ok."

Buffy walked over as she took his hand. Angel pulled her forward and sat her on the bed beside him. He then took the blanket and wraps it around her. "Buffy I don't know what happen or how I'm back. The only thing I'm sure I'll never hurt you again. I promise." He then took her hand and placed it on his chest.

Buffy looked up and pressed her hand on his chest. It was so warm….so perfect. This was real..It had to be. "Angel your alive?"

"I don't know….Sometimes I think it would have been better off if I was gone. I remember what I did. I hurt you so much."

"Buffy pulled him forward and kissed his lips. "Angel I love you. Angelus did those things not you. Don't ever think of something like that. I can't bear to lose you again." She cried holding her arms around never wanting to let go.

"But I feel what he felt Buffy. I felt all the anger, the hatred. How much he wanted to kill and….. turn you." Angel gasped. "And last night…I."

Buffy released and placed her hand on his cheek. "Angel….. You didn't' force me to do anything…ok. Don't think like that." She gently placed his head on her shoulder. "Were getting through this…together just promise me that you're never leave me." She kept her voice low and calming. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on the forehead. "You have to look past everything Angel…don't let it consume you……things could be so much better now." She hugged him and held him in her arms. She sighed knowing whatever brought him back was for a good cause because he was human at least. He still had his demon aptitudes but that didn't mean it was a bad thing.

Angel released her and gently kissed her hand. "I won't leave you…. never."

After holding him for a few moments, she held his face and stared at the teary face he had. It was odd seeing him like this. She has never seen him so sad before and seeing him like this made her heart break.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"No….I'm not hungry." He said trying to get his mind off the awful images of what his demon did. "

Buffy watched him as he started to brood. She smirked and gently pushed him on his back. She leaned over realizing they were still nude. Blushing Buffy covered him up with another blanket before naughty thoughts filled her head. "I think a nice nap would do you good."

"Buffy, I don't feel like sleeping." He stared at her then suddenly yawned. He hasn't done that in years.

"Your mouth says you're sleepy."

Angel stared at her and smirked as she pushed his back to the bed. She covered him up and sat by him smoothing her hand against his face. He turned towards her with sad eyes. "Buffy."

Buffy placed a finger on his lips. "Sleep."

Angel was about to protest until she kissed his cheek. He rolled onto his side facing her. He started to doze almost immediately until his eyes laid on her lovely face staring at him still. "Did I tell you how much I love you?"

Buffy smiled. "Every moment." She ran her fingers threw his hair as she watched him finally go too asleep. Her hand went on his warm chest. She then felt his heat pound under her palm. His chest was rising slowly, which amazed her because this was the first time she has seen him breathe, and the first time she has seen him sleep peacefully. She stared at his face, the shape of his cheekbones and full mouth that drew her attention. Her hand was on his chest as it raised and lowered. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. She then realized how more beautiful he really was. There were so many things she could describe him but only one thing word came to mind….perfection.

She signed still not able to believe that he was human at least that is what she thought. But last night she has seen his demon face appeared which made her wonder did he still have the demon in him also. How was it even possible for him to be human and vampire? She sighed and laid her head down beside him knowing she needed to do some major research when she got to school. Oh god school. She forgot school and going home to her mother. Oh boy she's going to be pissed. Buffy slowly got up off the bed making sure not to wake up Angel. She then walked toward the shower knowing she needed one. She certainly didn't' want to go home and to school with dirt all over her.

* * *

Willow sat quietly in the library for the past five minutes waiting for Buffy. She was late for her first class and after calling her mother, she really began to worry because Buffy never came home last night. She started to get up out of her seat when Giles and Xander came in.

"Oh thank god you guys are here. It's Buffy she's missing." Willow replied panicking.

"Missing?" Giles asked worried.

"Ya her mom said she never came home last night."

Giles signed wondering where she could be. She would have been home last night, unless something happened. "Where do think she could have gone?" Giles asked Willow and Xander.

"Well she said she was visiting Angel's grave." Willow replied.

Xander rolled his eyes and stared at her. "I thought she was over deadboy." He muttered.

Willow poked him. "That was not very nice to say?" she said.

"What he's dead. It's not like I'm telling it to his face." Xander replied.

"Xander?" Willow complained.

Giles stopped them before they got carried away. "We have more important things to do than argue. We have to find Buffy."

At that same moment, the door open to reveal Buffy walking towards them. "Hay guys what's up."

"Buffy." Willow exclaimed happily as she ran over and hugged her friend. "We were so worried."

"Why? Did something happen?" Buffy asked.

"Well you never made it home last night. Your mom is pretty worried." Willow replied.

"Ah ya I seen her before I came. Let's just say I'll probably be grounded again." Buffy replied annoyingly.

Xander noticed the look and wondered why she didn't come home last night. "Um just wondered why you weren't home all last night?" Xander asked noticing the glares. "I'm just asking because I'm worried that's all."

Buffy smiled noticing the brotherly stare again. "I was at the….mansion. I needed time to think and mourn." She replied sadly.

Giles came towards her first and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "We understand Buffy…….just make sure you call one of us. We were pretty worried." Giles said.

"I'm sorry" Buffy said.

"No need to apologize."

At that same moment, the school bell rang. Buffy sighed. Thank goodness, she was glad they didn't ask any more questions. All she wanted to do was finish class, research and go home to see Angel again. She hoped he would be fine without her there.

* * *

Buffy yawned and stared up to see Giles staring at her curiously at all the books she had around her. "Um Hello….must of dozed off." Buffy quickly realizes what it must look like; her surrounded by all these books. She tries to play it off. "Oh. Boy. "

He notices the watchers diary and tons of other books about vampires in front of her. "Buffy... why do you have my watchers diary?"

"Ah…well…what if... I told you that... I had a dream about Angel... and, um... it brought up some very interesting questions?" She replied. "I was doing research."

Giles stared at her curiously wandering for a moment if there was more to that statement because he could tell she was hiding something. "I'd say it must have been some dream."

"I dreamt that he came back." Buffy watches him slowly as he sits down by her with concern. "It wasn't a regular dream, it was more real…Angel was human, but he still had his vampire aspects too."

Giles takes off his glasses and considers for a moment for the possibility if this was true. "And you were wondering if it was possible"

"Yes." Buffy replied.

"Well it's unheard of but anything's possible. We do live on the Hellmouth." Giles said. "Do you believe it was a prophecy?" he asked.

Buffy stared at him knowing she hated lying to him. However, she couldn't possibly tell him Angel was already back. Especially for what he's done to Jenny. "No. I-I don't know. I…….think. If it is true how he is able to come back human and part vampire?" she asked.

Giles looks away in thought. "Well, I don't know? It's never been heard of. I mean there are stories in the watchers diary about a girl that was mated with a demon that was half vampire. She had a child and it was half vampire and half human." he stated.

Buffy looked up at him surprised by that fact. "A child. I thought vampires can't have kids." She stated.

Well, it's not possible at any circumstances but since the vampire was half vampire and half demon. It was somehow possible….No one…. one knew how, it just happened….Maybe it was a prophecy controlled by the fates or…..

"The fates you mean….the Oracles?" Buffy replied realizing they might be the ones that brought Angel back.

"Well yes….They are the same beings." Giles replied.

"That demon you mentioned isn't the demon in the scroll that Spike took was it?" Buffy asked.

"I'm afraid it was, yes." Giles replied.

"Oh great, let's just hope that Spike burned it, or it burned him with it." Buffy replied noticing the worried look on his face.

"What's with the worried look Giles? You don't think he actually was smart enough to release a demon like that do you?" Buffy replied knowing most of the time Spike was dense enough that he would have lost the scroll by now.

"Buffy you have to consider that's its possible …..I mean spike was not that dense as you think. He has killed two slayers over his lifetime. Besides that fact if the demon was released, we would have heard something by now." Giles stated.

"Ya, that's true. I don't' think a demon like that would be in hiding." Buffy stated. She looked at Giles curiously." What happen to the child….I'm just curious?" Buffy asked.

"Well I only read that the mother died in birth and the child was raised by Drakon. Although there was rumors that when the child grew up, he was the one that helped arbitrated to kill Drakon." Giles said.

"Wow, his own father." Buffy replied.

"Sadly yes but his son had a soul, which was probably the main reason why he did it. His father was evil and he had no choice." Giles said.

"So Angel was not the only vampire with a soul? Buffy asked surprised.

"Well these were thousands of years ago before even the master came. So technically no he was not the only one." Giles said.

Surprised by this news Buffy smiled finally having some information that she could help Angel with. "Well I should be going now; I think Willow is waiting for me." Buffy got up and stared back at him. "Oh and thanks." She spoke giving him a happy smile.

"You're welcome." Giles smiled as he watched her leave. He then wondered why she was so happy. That last time she was this happy was when Angel was alive. It then made him realize that Buffy was hoping for this dream to come true. He sighed knowing he should be happy but for some reason he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing that man again. Then again, maybe it was just a dream, and he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Buffy made her way out of the building as she has seen Willow waved to her. "Hi Buffy." Willow looked at Buffy's curious face noticing she was happier and an anxious about something. She wondered what it was. "Hi."

"So how was Class?" Buffy asked knowing soon enough Willow was going to ask her a question because she could tell; by the way, she looked at her curiously.

"Okay, what is going on Buffy? I haven't seen you this happy since... Angel was here. You mostly were being Miss Mopey, and today your smile could be blind somebody." Willow asked curiously crossing her arms.

Buffy smirked. "Well you remember I told you about yesterday about Angel that I lost him. Well, I kind of found him last night. That's why I wasn't home." Buffy replied.

"Oh…. That's great" Then it dawned on Willow what she met. "He's back……..you stayed with him all night. Willow replied.

"Well he's back not as a ghost. He's back fully Human." she replied excited.

"Willow only stared at her in surprise. "Oh my god. You mean he's actually back and as a human…..this is great….and how?" Willow asked excited.

"I don't know…I'm still trying to figure that out and besides Angel don't remember much what happen." Buffy replied. "I'm just hoping Angel stays at the mansion until I get there. I'm worried that he'll do something stupid."

"What do you mean?' Willow asked.

"Well when he came back, he wasn't himself. He was like…an animal but when I woke up the next morning, he was fine. Well, besides the brooding and crying and the fact he didn't want to be here." she replied. She took a deep breath realizing she was speaking a little too fast.

"wao, slow down. Wasn't himself…..you mean he was.."?

"No, not Angelus. I thought he was but….Something changed. I could tell by his eyes. I mean I would probably be the same if I had to crawl out of my own grave. "Buffy said.

"He had to crawl out of his own grave….Oh my." Willow said feeling sorry for Angel.

"Well at first, I didn't know it was him. I mean before that the ground started to shake. At first I thought it was an earthquake but that's when I saw him. I should have helped him, I mean I should have had helped him or something. While all I could do was stare at him. Oh Willow what am I going to do?" Buffy said.

"Have you said anything to anyone else?" Willow asked.

"Well I told Giles partly the truth that I had a dream that Angel was back. But nothing else. I had to find out some information to help Angel and after going through the watcher's dairy. It's possible that the oracles brought him back." Buffy said.

"The ones that brought you back when Spike…. almost…. killed you."

"Yes the same annoying ones which I'm thankful for."

"Wow, I'm so happy for you Buffy. I mean you can do all the normal things together now. Have lunch, go out, get married and have minnie you and Angel's roaming around." Willow said realizing she was blabbing too much. "Oh sorry."

"Ah that does sound tempting, but I think I'll go for a slow relationship for now." Buffy replied knowing there Missing Verb a lot of changes for her and Angel to deal with. Like for one telling Xander and Giles that he was back, she didn't' think that was going to go down well.

I know that keeping this secret has been really tough, which makes me realize how much you sacrifice for me and for that I'm grateful. You really are the best friend in the whole world," Buffy said, hugging her friend tightly.

Willow smiled and stared back at her friend. "I'm glad to help Buffy but please tell me we are going to tell the others that he's back. It's been hard for me to keep a secret from Xander. He's beginning to wonder what's up." Willow asked.

"Well…..how about in three more days until he's well and until I meet the oracles. I have to make sure why they kept the vampire aspects in him." Buffy replied

Willow was about to say something else until she has seen Xander walking towards her. HI Willow, hey, whatcha up to?" He asked noticing they were whispering about something.

The two girls almost looked panicked when they saw Xander. Buffy kept her cool and smiled up at Xander. "Hey, Xan. Not much. We were talking about going to the mall." Buffy replied.

"Really, we could go to the game store or the arcade. There is a very nice pool game there and not to mention a small camera room." He winked at Willow. She blushed.

"Well we were going to pick some of those woman things. You can come help us carry some stuff." Buffy replied smirking.

"Not me… oh, no. I'm so not doing that!" He backed away, hands out in front of him.

Willow smirked and hid the giggle at Xander's expression. She then quickly grabbed Xander's arm and leaned towards him. "I think we can reschedule that mall visit." She kissed his cheek.

"I'll hold you to that." Xander replied.

"Are you vixens going to the Bronze tonight?" Xander asked.

"I don't think so. Giles will probably want me to patrol to night and besides that I have thought I'll be grounded for the rest of the week. Buffy said not amused."

"I'll think about it." Answered Willow.

"Okay, dokey. Your loss, ladies!" Xander replied.

* * *

Faith walked into her darkened apartment and sat her bags on the table. She leaned over and fumbled for the light switch on the wall. The light came on and Faith looked around noticing her apartment was back to normal the way it was two days ago. She still remembered those stupid vampires that came in and tried to kill her, but at least she got her revenge. That's all that she wanted.

She signed and decided she needed a quick shower. She moved towards the shower taking her clothes off and heading into the shower. About ten minutes of soaking into some hot soothing water she got up and grabbed the towel that was by her side. She made her way out to the hall when a forming mist surrounded her. "What the fuck."

She quickly got in slayer mode and stood her ground looking around her. She turned again when she has seen the fog left as a cold hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder. She flinched and slammed her head back when she was suddenly pushed against the wall. She turned and was faced with a shadowy form that was cloaked.

He stood in front of her, his leather duster floated with the wind that came by. He stared at her and took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. He knew this night if went out as planned he would be his biggest victory yet. If he could only tame her the way his master wanted him too. She would be his greatest prize ever and not to mention he would rule this world, by the time he was done.

Faith looked at him again to see his face but couldn't. The only thing she could see was his deep blue eyes. And the fact she couldn't move, damn it.

"Hello cutie."

"Who the hell are you?" Faith hissed trying to break her restraints. "And why can't I move."

"Oh don't worry about the restraints, it's just magic. Besides you should remember your rescuer. Makes me think about my bloody opinions again."

"You're the one that saved me. Why." Faith asked suddenly feeling hot as his eyes started to roam her.

"I thought it was right to pay my respects and the fact that I wanted to repay you."

Faith smirked knowing what the guy was thinking and there was no way she was screwing this guy, unless he was hottie. "Really if you think I'm going to give you something you better take off that robe and let me see what you really look like."

The stranger laughed and moved closer to her and pinned his arms on each side of her. "Modest…I like it…. It turns me on…. But I'm not the type of person to use force and besides mostly woman's fall to the ground for me." He winked at her and took a quick scent of her hair.

Faith stared at him again. "Boy you think you're all that don't you? You vamps never seem to impress how stupid you get." Faith mocked

"Don't mock me slayer or I could kill you right now."

"How do you know I am a slayer?" She asked.

"I can sense a slayer a mile away cutie. Not that bloody hard."

Faith smirked and leaned her head closer to his. "Do you know what I do to vampires like you?" She then quickly pulled the cloth off his face with her teeth. He smirked as her eyes roamed his face. "Not bad for a vamp."

The stranger smirked and held her neck against the wall. "I bloody wish you didn't do that."

Faith smirked and looked him over again. "You know you look familiar. Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere? You know like in a bar, or I don't' know the end of my stake."

The stranger laughed again and leaned closer to her. "Are you flirting with me slayer."

Faith smirked as he released her. She fell on her knees but stood up forgetting the towel that fell to the floor.

The mysterious stranger gasped as he looked at her noticing she looked hot in wet hair, and her body covered in wetness. She had slightly big nipples, and it made his dick really hard just looking at her. "You know if you don't' cover yourself up to, I might not be able to restrain myself." He replied.

Faith smiled and walked up to him not caring about nudity. "Really?" She then placed a hand on his chest and then she knees him in the balls. He fell to the ground and growled.

Faith quickly ran to her room and picked up the stake. Faith smirked knowing she was going to stake this piece of shit before he laid a hand on her. There was no way she was screwing a vampire. She walked back into the hall not seeing him. "Come out your blood sucker."

The vampire laughed and appeared behind her. He quickly swats the stake away and forced her to get on her knees. "That was a bad idea slayer." he growled.

Faith smirked and spit at him. "You know when I get free I'll be feeding you to my dog…well if I had one."

The vampire rolled his eyes starting to get annoyed with her. "I don't' think you really want to do that especially if I can give you the one thing you have been wanting since you became a slayer.

"What's that…your head on a stick." Faith replied.

"No, you want respect; you want control…just like me."

"Control I'll be happy to show you control if you let me go." Faith said

The stranger grabbed her wrist and pulled her up slamming her against the wall. He then grabbed her jaw forcing her to look into his eyes. He smirked knowing he will never get enough of this new ability of his. He can force others to do his bidding anyway possible. This was the best month of his bloody life.

Listen real closely slayer. "You're mine now! I have you under my control now! You WILL do whatever, I want you to do!" Faith now had a gloomy, blank look on her face. The stranger smiled and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down and stripped the rest of his clothes off. He beckoned the slayer towards him, and she came to him willingly. "If you do everything I tell you and listen to you can have the life you always wanted. "Control…Respect….and more."

He lay on the bed as the slayer straddled him. "Now what do you want to do slayer?" He smirked as he laid his hands on her perky breast, twisting and rubbing her plum nipples.

Faith moaned and rocked forward. She then whispered in his ear. "I _want to_ ride you like a gallop until your legs buckled and your eyes rolled up. I have muscles you've never even dreamed of. I _will_ squeeze you until you popped like warm champagne." She licked his neck and squeezed him.

The stranger looked stunned at this naughty slayer, she was incredible. Knowing that fact he was going to have lots of fun with this slayer.

* * *

Buffy's yawned and opened the door to see her mom was standing there glaring at her. "Buffy Ann Summers."

Buffy stared at her and knew there was going to be some fireworks tonight. "Mom I know you're mad, but I can explain."

"Explain that you scared me to death that I thought something awful happened to you." Joyce demanded.

Buffy just stared at her sadly. I'm sorry mom….I just needed time for myself, time to…. mourn."

"To mourn….Angel?" Joyce asked realizing she should have not of yelled at her when she was at a missable state. "I didn't know you went to visit him. I'm sorry."

"No…..I should have called or told you where I was." Buffy looked up as she has seen her mom walk over and wrap her arms around her. It made her wonder if she could trust her enough to tell her the truth. To tell her Angel was back to normal. Maybe she should wait for that truth to come out.

"Did you want anything to eat?" Joyce asked.

"No I think I'll go to my room and finish some of my homework." Buffy replied. "But thanks."

Joyce watched her go up wondering what was up because that was the first time she offered to finish her homework. She wondered if she was hiding something from her. She signed and decided to let it go for now. Maybe she'll come clean later.

* * *

In a place outside of space and time were two higher being arguing over a familiar vampire that lay on a stone in front of them? They were making a very important decision but the brother wanted nothing do with this.

"He is a Champion; we cannot leave him like this especially for the events to come." The female said.

"We have rules sister. We should not mess with the morals life." the brother said.

However, we have to, if we don't act…all will be lost. The female said. She then held out her hand as a silver ring flashed into her hand. "The female champion is already destroying herself without her other soul mate, we must make amends to complete for what is to come. The female said.

The brother sighed knowing well enough he was beating by his sister once again in an argument.

"Very well sister. I just hope this is the right time for them to carry such a burden." He replied.

"I know they will do well together." The sister replied holding the ring in her hand as it flashed again as her power went through it. She then looked over to see the champion rise slowly to sit up. She went up to him and smiled. She then looked placed her hand on the either side of his head. "You have completed the test champion. You two are strong together, and you will be reunited. However, you must know that you will be sent back down as mortal, it's the only way to complete the prophecy." The lady said.

Angel stared at her confused wondering what she met, and what he was doing here. He had to get back to Buffy. "What Prophecy?" he asked.

"That is something we cannot share with you champion. Just know that by doing so you will also have part of your vamp aspects, including your soul is bound primly it was the only way to keep you alive so you will not be destroyed in the near future." She said.

"Destroyed?" Angel asked slightly worried wondering who would try to destroy him. Well, it's not like didn't have enemies.

"You will battle many evils in the future, but you will succeed you both will. You will be immortal and she will be too. The world needs you both. Do you understand us?"

Angel looked at her as he realized there was a lot he didn't know that was going to happen. He nods his head. Then the moment he blinked. He was tossed back into darkness of what he became."

Angel awakes gasping for breath. He sits up to feel familiar warm fingers on his face. He looks over and smiles. "Buffy."

Buffy looks at him and wonders if he had a bad dream. He jerked awake quiet nervous. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…just a dream I had….I think?" Angel replied remembering the last bits of the dream as he was trying to claw his way out of his coffin."

"What to talk about it?" she asked wondering if he remembered anything before he came back.

"I remember coming back Buffy, remembering clawing my way out of my coffin then attacking you. I was confused not myself. I wasn't even human I shouldn't be. I should be….

"Angel." Buffy cupped his chin and stared at him. "You did nothing wrong. You just need to know how to control It." she then took his hand and placed it on his chest. "This is real Angel, you're alive and human. Maybe you do have a bit of the vampire aspects but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing." Buffy replied.

"I am still part vampire, Buffy." I remember before I came back, they brought me back. They said it had to be done this way. They talked about a prophecy and lots of evil. Being immortal….My soul being bound"

"Wait – wait, slow down." Buffy replied noticing he was getting agitated and confused again. "Who, what evil and your soul is bound?"

"The Oracles, They brought me back. They said I was back to fulfill a prophecy and that were met to be together and reunited."

Buffy smiled thanking the fates that they brought him back. "I thought it would be them."

Angel stared at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I did some research at the library today." It mentions in the book that oracles usually balance between the good and evil." Buffy said.

"They want the both of us; they mention us….Well, you're being immortal in the future." Angel said.

Buffy gasped not knowing how to react to that. "immortal?"

Angel seen her reaction and cupped her hand. "Buffy it doesn't mean you don't have too."

"No it's fine. Most slayers die before the age of 19. I should be thrilled that I get to live probably….. forever." Buffy mumbled.

Angel rolled his eyes wishing he hadn't said anything now. She was starting to pout. "Buffy it was just words. It's not like we don't have a choice. We always have a choice."

"Are you sure about that?" Buffy asked staring at his beautiful face again that seem to make her feel her head with naughty fantasies. Speaking of wish Angel's soul was bound now. They could have sex as many times as they want. Buffy shook head knowing she shouldn't be thinking about that now. There was more important thing to think about, like…..homework." Buffy started to get flustered realizing that Angel was trying to speak to her. Angel stared at her and smirked seeing her dazed state. He took advantage of the situation and pulled her forward and kissed her on the mouth.

Angel gently pushed her on the bed and straddled her. He then leaned up and stared down at her amazed of how much he really loved her and how much he missed her.

"Buffy, you know when I came back, I as was crazed by your beauty. The only thing I kept thinking about was being your mate again, having you in my arms again."

"I understand Angel. I wanted you from the first moment, I met you, and…I want you…please." Buffy replied.

"Angel stared back at her and smirked. "Are you sure?" He then pushed his hips forward causing her to gasp.

"I'm positive since you are very bad influence on my body." Buffy replied smiling.

Angel smiled and gently unbuttoned her shirt. "Am I?" He then pulled it open revealing her black lacy bra. He unbuttons the front clamp and tossed the bra to the side. He captured one of her nipples between his teeth, licking and biting gently.

Buffy moaned loudly and held his head forward. "Oh…..gosh it's been way to long."

He switched to the other breast giving it the same attention as Buffy wraps her legs around his waist. Buffy slowly untangled her hands from his hair and moved lower to the sweat pants he wearied. "It's only been yesterday, my love" he replied.

Buffy smiled and realized she was starting to get hotter. Angel gently pulled her sweat pants down and lowered them with her panties. He lifted her one leg over his shoulder and leaned lower until he found what he was looking for. He gave her a slow deep lick which caused her to buckle towards him. "Oh…god Angel." She arched up, trying to get more, but he held her hips.

He added a finger as he nibbled and sucked until she was on the brink of coming. He let her go as she climaxed on the bed. Angel then leaned up and watched her as her eyes were closed. Her chest breathing up and down, while she looked liked the most erotic thing he has ever seen. He quickly took the t-shirt off and took a deep breath realizing he was staring to get hard from staring at her like this.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked up to see Angel's shirt tossed to the floor while his pants was lying beside them. Her eyes roamed realizing he was still straddling her, and they were naked like the day they were born. Her eyes widen as she looked lower realizing he was bigger than she thought he was. She wondered how he fit in her all those times they were together.

Angel looked down at her and seen her blank stare at his erection. "It's not going to bite Buffy." He smiled.

"Buffy looked up noticing he was staring at her. "I…I know I just didn't realize how big you were."

Angel smirked and leaned closer towards as he pressed the tip of his erection to her moist heat. "I won't hurt you Buffy." He leaned closer and whispered I her ear. "I can go slowly if you want." He pushed forward slightly and pushed out.

Buffy arched up as he pulled out."I know you won't hurt me….Please I need you in me….all the way."

Angel smiled accepting her words and pulled her closer plunging his tongue in her mouth. His hands braced her hips as he pushed his hips forward sliding fully in her moist heat. She gasped as he released his mouth from hers.

"Buffy?"

"I'm fine." She marched up following his movements. "Buffy, I love you," he whispered.

"Love you, Angel." She moaned.

They started to move slowly at first learning each movement and reaction to each other's body. A few moments later they were pounding away at each other. He realized at this moment it felt so different than before. Her body was warm, his body was warm and for him to get closer he had to take more breaths of air then he ever did before.

He arched up a few more times knowing he was close. He rocked forward when Buffy screamed his name.

"Aaaannnnggggeeeellll," she yelled squeezing her thighs together.

"Oh gosh." He rocked forward realizing his face was shifting. Shit how that was supposed to happen. He thought that was gone since he was human. Well partly.

His eyes glowed and before he could say her name Buffy looked up to see his eyes closed. She clenched his jaw realizing what he needed.

He opened his eyes, holding the urge to come. The next thing he knew his mouth was pressed to her neck. "Angel it's ok…Drink…..I like it when you bite me."

"What?" surprised by her words he didn't hesitate to give her what she wanted. He rocked forward and sinks his teeth gently into the side of her neck. He sucked on his mark until he came shooting his seed in her. She came with him as they thrown together in a wind of passion consuming their sated bodies.

"Angel pulled out and rolled to the side making sure not to squash her. He pulled her against his chest and covered them both up realizing Buffy was already asleep in his arms.

He smiled and watched his mate sleep knowing this was the most perfect day of his life and nothing could ruin this perfect moment.

* * *

Later that night Faith awoke in a cold sweat. She sighed noticing her heart was beating wild in her chest too. She couldn't remember what happen much. All she did remember was she had a very hot looking vampire giving her the best sex she ever had. She couldn't even remember his face. All she remembered was his dark blue eyes that seemed to draw her in.

Faith awoke, took a quick shower, and got dressed for her nightly slayer duty. She starts to leave with only one thought on her mind. to find that blue eye vamp and give him a piece of her mind. She starts to leave her apartment when she hears a knock at the door. She grabs her stake just in case and places it in her pocket. She opens the door slightly and stares up to see an older guy standing there with gray hair.

She opens the door wider and stares at him. Who are you?"

The man smiles up and grins. "My name is Mayor Wilkins. I have a job offer that I don't think your be able to say no too."

* * *

It was one o'clock when Giles heard a loud ringing in his room. He awoke not very happy that the ring of the phone woke him up from a very nice dream. He quickly picked up the phone and placed it by his ear. "May I know whose bloody calling me this early?"

The voice on the other end was started and apologized quickly. "Um this is Doctor Walter Calling. We are calling to inform you that Jenny has woken up."

Giles was surprised by this and the only thing he could do was tell them thank you as he placed the phone on the hook. His mind couldn't believe what he was hearing. Jenny was alive and awake. He quickly took a shower and dressed.

He had to see her. It was the only way to believe what he heard was really true.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and Please….Please Review **

**I'm so glad I finally finished this chapter. It's quite long** but good.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 27

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R Comical, sexual content,

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Faith, Jenny, Joyce

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon except for ones I made up. (Drakon)

**Authors note:** spoilers. Home coming and band candy

* * *

_Competition. Competition is a beautiful thing. It makes us strive. It... Makes us accomplish. Occasionally, it makes us kill. We all have the desire to win. Whether we're human or vampire...we're all here for the same reason._

Trick makes his way around to look at them. He had two Gov agents…Two vampires and some lizard creature he has never seen before. He sighed not caring about the fact because by doing this operation he was making a big move to get rid of the slayer once and for all. Of course he went over the plans with the mayor and agrees with the ideal.

Trick smiles and lays down a picture of Buffy Summers on the table. "This is your target. She is skilled and strong. Whoever is the first one to kill the slayer gets one million dollars. Trick smiles seeing their surprised face.

"Ladies, gentlemen, spiny-headed looking creatures, welcome to SlayerFest '98!"

* * *

Willow and Xander were gathered around the table in the library. They both sat there quiet shock as they stared at Jenny that was very much alive and human. They both sat there wondering how this happened. They never heard of someone coming out of a coma and walking away not paralyzed before.

Giles sat there and explained the rest of the story of him going to the hospital after the call and seeing Jenny alive and well. He was so happy that he hadn't even noticed he was still holding Jenny's hand. It made Willow smile realizing that Giles was happier than she ever seen him.

Jenny sat there still not able to believe what has happened since she was in a coma. She was happy and thrilled, she was back and alive. However, after finding out what happen to Angel, it changed everything. It made her feel more guilty than ever of keeping the secret that she was a spy and here to watch Angel all that time. Then to make things worse Giles told her of Angel getting his soul, becoming human and dying in the arms of Buffy. God how could this happen she thought. Buffy must be devastated.

Willow and Xander came up and they both gave a hug to Jenny." Willow had pressed her hand to her mouth and was holding the tears in from crying. "We. . . We missed you so much!" she whispered. "I thought you were never coming back."

Jenny pressed her lips together. Tears, one by one, spilled from her eyes down her cheeks. "I know…but I'm back……back for good." She replied holding Willow.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you, Ms. Calendar," Xander smiled, leaning forward on his elbows. "We missed seeing that determine look on your face and Giles grin. "

Jenny smiled and before she could say anything she has seen the door open as Buffy walked in looking very much happy. This was odd because she thought she would never see Buffy be so content since Angel was gone. She watched Buffy look up and stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at her.

"Ms. Calendar." Buffy let out a gasp and was surprised that she was sitting there by Giles very much alive. "This. . . This isn't possible," Buffy said. "Is it really you?"

"She is very much alive." Giles smiled, "I was at the hospital earlier, and…I was amazed to find her awake." He smiled at Jenny and held her hand tightly. "It's truly a miracle."

"It was odd to wake up. It was like I was in a deep sleep. Even so, the odd thing was there wasn't nothing major wrong with me. The doctors thought I would have brain damage or would have spinal damage from being in a coma for the past months." Jenny said. "I'm still amazed that I'm here myself."

"It's improbable from the events, but apparently everything turned out good….for once." Giles replied. "And all of us all very grateful to have you back with us."

Jenny couldn't begin to form any words to anyone else or to say to Buffy. She was still trying to get use to what has happened for the past four months. Before she could replay the past events Buffy was beside her and had her arms wrapped around her suddenly. She was telling her how sorry she was for not saving her and the fact she would have been better if she killed Angelus sooner. The slayer blamed herself for this. Jenny looked down at her and smiled. "It's not your fault Buffy. None of this is. Don't ever blame yourself for something that you had no control of. Jenny said.

Jenny was surprised as the rest all huddled all together moments before without any explanation. "It's ok Buffy. It's not your fault." Jenny swallowed and patted her on the back. She put her hand on Buffy's shoulder and looked back at the others realizing she felt like she was a part of something now. That she was a part of a family now. It made her smile to have this type of feeling. It's a feeling she wasn't use to yet.

"I'm still shocked that I'm back myself."Jenny said.

Buffy looked back at her friends and back at Jenny then her watcher. "Were just glad your back and I'm sorry for being late. I got held up." Buffy held the grin in knowing she was only held up because of a certain vampire that didn't want her to leave.

Giles nodded and stared back at Jenny who reached over and held his hand. He then knew at that moment ever everything was going to be ok.

* * *

**Lunch room;**

You know I still can't believe jenny is back. This is wonderful and I'm so happy for them." Willow replied.

Xander gave a smirk and stared at them. "As long there is no moaning coming from his office again."

Moaning?" Buffy gave him a curious look wondering if she should ask or not.

"Oh don't you remember Bufster that time when everyone went horny and started making out with each other. Gosh I still can't believe how long that has been." Xander replied as he gave Willow a small wink who was starting to blush. It made him remember the time him and Willow were in the library making out.

Buffy's eyes went wide and wished she never asked. It made her remember the things Angelus did to her and the things she did to him. "Oh…. That…. time…..ok no detail information please."

Xander laughed and placed a kiss on Willow's cheek. "No need to get embarrassed ladies, were all friends and can share all deep darkest secrets together.....right"

Buffy gave him a glare knowing she had few secrets of her own that was staying a secret and she wasn't sharing them with anyone. "Ah huh sure."

Before Xander could say anything Willow quickly spoke. "Are you going to the homecoming dance?" Willow asked.

"Ah….I'm not sure, maybe." Buffy replied as she realized she totally forgot about homecoming. It was the one time of the year that she could actually have fun. If it wasn't for her mind always on Angel, she would probably would have remembered it. God he was starting to become a drug for her, but that wasn't a bad thing right.

"Oh come on you have to come, it will be fun." Xander replied.

"Ah…maybe" Buffy replied.

Xander looked ahead and seen Mr. Snyder coming. "Oh look… Mr. grumpy coming?" Xander whispered.

Willow and Buffy turned to see Mr. Snyder coming towards them with a box of chocolate. "Ooh, candy bars! Lots of 'em!" Willow replied.

Snyder sneers and lays a box of chocolate on the student's table.

"Principal Snyder, thank you! You weren't visited by the Ghost of Christmas Past, by any chance?" Xander asked picking up a candy bar.

"It's band candy. And you're supposed to sell it to raise money for the marching band." Snyder snaps and takes the candy off of Xander and places it back in the box.

"I'm sure we love the idea of going all Willy Loman, but we're not in the band." Buffy replied ignored.

"If I'd handed you a trombone, that would've been a problem, Summers. It's candy. Sell it." Mr. Snyder walks away mumbling to himself.

Xander takes one and starts opening. "This shouldn't be too hard. If it's any good I'll buy a box."

Willow stared at him and shook her head wondering why she had a bad feeling that this was going to be another interesting day.

* * *

**Angel's Mansion.**

After class Buffy makes her way inside of Angel's mansion when she sees him standing there shirtless. She gasped and moves forward as he moved slowly doing an elegant form of T'ai Chi. She watches him as he moves his left arm out in front of him, palm up, and extends his right arm out to his side. He draws his arms together again, this time crossing his left arm over his right and repeats a mirror image of his last move.

He keeps doing this for a few moments until he see's Buffy standing there watching him. He smiles. "Buffy."

Buffy smiles still shocked to see him standing there. She smiles slightly embarrassed to be watching like this. "I didn't know you could do that."

"It keeps me focused…..I-I'm feeling better." Angel walks over and sits down on the couch.

Buffy sits beside him and grins. "Well you should be feeling better especially after last night." she joked.

Angel grins back and takes her hand placing it on his beating heart. "And it's all thanks to you…. If…. it wasn't' for you, I wouldn't even be here Buffy" He picked up her hand and kissed it.

Buffy smiles, lays her head on his shoulder and curls up against him. "I know and I'm glad I found you…. Glad…. you came back to me."She leans in for a kiss when there was a knock on the door. "Oh puddles. I'll get it." Buffy said.

While Buffy walks over to open the door Angel quickly places a white t-shirt on. He looks up by the door to see it was only Willow. She must have told her about him. It makes him wonder if the rest of the gang knows about him being back. Knowing Buffy probably not but that was ok. He didn't want to face Xander and Giles yet knowing what Angelus did.

Willow smiles and walks over to Angel. She sees' Angel and is still surprised to see him actually here alive. She quickly sets the chocolate down on the table and gives him a hug surprisingly. "I can't believe you're alive this is great." Willow releases her arms from him and just stares at him and Buffy. She just couldn't stop smiling how great and perfect things went for her best friend. "I'm really happy for you two.

"Thanks Willow. I appreciate that." Angel sites down as he stared at the box of chocolate. Mmm.. Chocolate. Wow he hasn't had chocolate forever. The last time he had chocolate he had a blond tied to his bed with a bottle of chocolate syrup. His mind began daydream of what it would be like to have Buffy tied to his bed with a bottle of chocolate syrup. His mind was beginning to day dream as Buffy stared at him oddly.

"I'm going to get a glass of water…ok." Willow walks to the kitchen.

Buffy smiled and nodded as she walked towards Angel that was sitting on the couch. She noticed he was staring at the box of chocolates. "Angel, are you in there?" Buffy finally poked him to get his attention.

Angel looked over to see Buffy staring at him. "What?"

"Don't what me mister. I saw that broody look?" Buffy said.

"Ah…oh chocolate." He walked over and took a candy bar out of the box. He was about to open it when Buffy snatched it from him. She smirked seeing that glare in his eyes.

"Hay if you're eating one you better share, besides it's not free, were selling it for the school band.

"But I haven't had one in centuries." Angel complained.

Buffy giggled. "Fine, just don't take the whole box." Buffy said.

Angel smirked and took a candy bar out of the box. He opened it breaking it into two pieces. Buffy gave him a pouty look which he couldn't resist. He gave her a small piece while he took a big piece and shoved it in his mouth. Buffy pouted and stared at him. "Pig."

Angel grinned loving that pouting look on her face. She just looked so cute every time she did it. A moment later he finished the candy wondering why it tasted different than the last time he had a piece of chocolate. Maybe it was just him, but he could have sworn there was something different about it. His expression cleared as his mind became fuzzy. He reached up and pulled a strain of hair back from her face. "You look so cute when you pout." He says.

Buffy smirked and took another piece of candy becoming suddenly lustful. She giggled and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "And you look so good……..good enough to eat." She giggled and wraps an arm around him pulling him closer. She then climbed on his lap and kissed him hard. Her hand slowly wrapped around his erection, and she heard a moan come from his mouth.

"Oh gosh…Buffy." He whispered trying to get her hands off of his painful erection, he was suddenly having.

Willow walked in at that moment later with a glass of water. She almost dropped the glass when she seen her best friend straddling Angel. Half of her top was hanging low enough showing a little too much skin. While her hands were quickly unbutton Angel's pants. Willow blushed and turned away.

Angel looked up and seen Willow's face red from embarrassment. Angel released his lips from Buffy and slowly pulled Buffy off his lap and quickly buttoned his pants. "Ah Willow it's… ah…..sorry. " He gave Buffy a glare motioning her to keep her hands to herself while he looked back up at Willow embarrassed face.

Buffy stared at Willow realizing what she's done. Why did she just do that? It felt like she drank five shots of alcohol. "I'm sorry Willow…I don't know what's wrong with me." Buffy mumbled as images of a very naked Angel began to flutter her mind. She then opens her eyes to stare at Angel, who was staring at her curiously. She then noticed him crossing his legs noticing his painful erection pressing threw his pants. Buffy giggled again and stood up as she felt the urge to tease him some more. Where did that come from?

Buffy tired to stand up but fell miserly and into Angel's arms. "Oh sorry…I seem to be a little…. tipsy". She giggled.

Angel looked over realizing Buffy's face was so close to his. "Ah…Buffy are you sure you didn't have anything to drink?" He replied realizing Buffy seemed to be getting more intoxicated.

"Why you think I'm drunk or something." She replied suddenly getting angered by the questions.

"Ah….no…" Angel glanced away noticing the angrily glare.

Willow didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she should run to the kitchen or leave because Buffy looked like she was drunk. Besides that one minute, she was happy and the next she was angry. She decided to stay and sit on the other couch in front of them making sure her friend didn't' get a hold of any alcohol of any kind.

"So…ah Buffy. Have you thought about homecoming?" she smiled and tried to give her the hint to mention it to Angel.

"Homecoming?" Angel repeated curiously wondering what it was.

"Oh it's a dance, like a celebration ending of a passage things." Willow said.

"Passage thingy?" Angel asked.

Buffy laughed and leaned closer towards him. "Just think of bodies dancing really close together." She whispered in his ear.

Angel looked at her on the brink of jumping her when Willow interrupts them.

"Ah…. Buffy…. you haven't had any alcohol lately have you?" Willow asked.

"Alcohol? Nooo….you think I'm drunk or something." Buffy stared at her quite irritated that her friend thought she was drunk now. "I'm not even aloud to drink." She pouted. Angel stared at her and laughed. For some reason, he thought it was very amusing seeing her like this.

"Ah….ok." Willow snickered.

Buffy stood up, her face red from being irritated by their laughter. "What the heck is so funny?"

Angel stopped laughing and stared at her. "Buffy it's just I never seen you so…..

"So…….. What?" She asked.

"Ah….amusing." he grinned knowing Buffy wasn't buying. He was probably up to the shit creek now.

Buffy leaned over and picked up the boxes of chocolate and threw it at Angel. Her face was red and she was mixed with emotions. "Fine if you want to be a jerk about it, I'll find someone who…wants to have fun…….and maybe I'll find a cuter guy…that can kiss better than you." she stumped her way to the door and left.

Angel stood up and stared at her shocked. "What?" What the heck did she mean finding a guy that's a better kisser? He was so angry right now that his demon was starting to show. He ran after her in full speed making sure that once he found her, he was planning on showing her how much of kisser he could be.

Willow was standing up, mouth open surprised by what Buffy said. She started to head towards the door to follow Buffy when she turned around noticing Angel ran right past her. He was only a blur to her eyes when he ran. This was not going to be good she thought.

* * *

Rupert Giles was high at least that's what he feels like. Or maybe he was drunk or something. He really wasn't sure and he really didn't care because he didn't feel this great, since he was eighteen.

He looked around realizing he wasn't in his own home. He seemed to be In Joyce's house. What the hell was he doing here? He shrugged it off and took another piece of chocolate lying on the table. He then had seen a bottle of whiskey lying on the table. He picked it up and took a drink. He then set the bottle down as he seen Joyce come back in with a bottle of wine. He looked at her and smiled noticing the nice pair of legs and knockers. He took another drink wondering if thinking bad thoughts of Buffy's mom were a good idea. He signed knowing he wouldn't be in this situation if Jenny didn't stay at work. He wanted to take her home and shag her senseless. Where did that come from?

Joyce walks closer kind of tipsy as she falls on the couch beside him. She takes another bit of the candy bar in her hand. She trails her hand against his chest and smiles. "Rupert?"

Giles glared at her. "Call my Ripper."

Joyce giggled and started to unbutton his shirt. "Okay."

Rupert scanned her body and like the way her skirt clung and raised up on her hips. "Has anybody told you're a beautiful looking lady, Joyce?"

Joyce blushed and smiled at him. "Thanks, you're not bad yourself Ripper." She said in a lusty voice.

Giles smiled and smoothed his hand across her face. He leaned forward to kiss her when there was a knock at the door. Bloody hell, who the hell could that be. He got up and walked towards the door. He opened it and gasped as Jenny was standing there. She was dressed in a very short skirt, and she had on a very revealing tank top that showed how much curves she really had. He smiled at her and pulled her in before she could say anything. He gave her a long passionate kiss and released her.

Jenny took a deep breath and stared at him quite odd. She was making her way home when she has seen Giles car parked at Joyce's house. She should be angry and yell at him, but she couldn't. She felt like she drank a little too much. However, she hadn't drunk anything. The only thing she had was one candy bar.

"Giles? What's going on and what are you doing here?" Jenny Calendar demanded to push him back until he fell towards the couch. Her eyes landed on Joyce, and she glared daggers at her.

Ripper sighed wondering how this was going to work out. "We were just having some fun, and I was hoping you would like to have some fun too."

Jenny stared at him and then at Joyce. "I'm not sharing you with her." she said.

Ripper laughed at that moment and looked at her. "Now why would you think I want to do that?" He asked knowing he was already thinking of that now. Damn bad thoughts ripper.

"Here eat this chocolate caramel candy bar. I think you're really like it."

Jenny sighed and took a bite. "Mmm this is good."

* * *

Buffy was making her way towards the mall when she noticed someone was following her. Knowing that fact she also noticed a red laser light pointed at her chest. She quickly jumped out of the way when the trigger went off. The bullet went past her, and it hit the brick wall. What the hell was that? She cursed and quickly ran towards one of the nearest alley. She jumped up and grabbed the metal pole up above. She pulled herself up doing a hand stand until she has seen a man dressed in black with a sniper rifle. She sneered and swung down kicking the man right in the back knocking him face first to the ground. She then jumped down and kicked the gun away from him.

The man turned around glaring daggers at her. She was small and he was surprised that she actually took him down. He didn't think she actually had enough strength to take him down.

Buffy stared down at him and laid her foot on his chest. "So what's a strong but cute looking guy lying on the ground like you?" She then took the candy bar out of her pocket. She then opened it and took a bite out of it.

The guy looked at her strangely and then smiled when he has seen his partner come from behind her. Buffy rolled her eyes as she could hear foot steps behind. "Boy you men are dumb."

She then did a back flip and kicked the guy behind her. She tackled him and tossed the gun away from him. Buffy giggled as she stared down at the pissed off man as she straddled him. He looked like he wanted to kill her. Too bad he was in a tied up situation. She giggled and then suddenly heard a familiar growl.

She looked up as she seen Angel staring at her. He was in game face and didn't look very happy. "Hello lover."

Angel stood there cursing to himself.. He was so pissed he didn't know if he should beat the crap out of the guy Buffy was straddling or gives her a lesson in pleasure. "Buffy what the hell do you think you're doing."

Buffy quickly stood up and smirked at Angel. "What does it look like...lover?"

Angel growled and before he could advance on her the guy near her tripped her making her fall to the ground. Angel jumped and grabbed the guy by the neck. He lifted him and tossed across the alley. He hit the wall and was knocked out. He then stared at the other guy and growled at the man. The man took off running scared, leaving them behind.

His eyes then followed hers as she was getting up off the ground. He quickly ran to her and pulled her up slamming her against the wall."Buffy you're driving me crazy. You make me want to"…

Buffy smiled at his words. She laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. "What do you think you're going to do about it hmmmm?"

He leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Maybe I should spank you."He then moved forward and nibbled on her earlobe for a moment.

Moaning at his actions, Buffy pushed herself closer against Angel's hard body. She squirms at the feel of his hardness against her thigh. She then moved both of her hands down and grasps at Angel's thigh. "Mmm I don't think you have it in you to spank me."

Angel groaned losing control of the lust traveling threw him. He quickly moved his hands up and cupped her breast. Leaning his head down he then placed wet kisses along her neck, shoulder and the place between her breasts.

Buffy moaned losing herself as she quickly pulled him up and spinned around pushing Angel against the wall. She pulled his mouth to hers and that's all that it took for them to soothe the need of lust building between them.

Angel moaned as she started to make him lose control once again. She started to grind her pelvis towards him then she ripped his shirt open placing her smooth hands on his bare chest. Christ she was killing him.

As Buffy leaned down and licked his nipple. Angel then unbuttons her blouse and slid one of the straps down exposing her breast. He then leaned up and pressed his mouth towards her soft flesh.

Buffy gasped as she felt Angel's fingers stroke her mound through her panties. "Oh….god….Angel." Her head tilled backwards as her hands went towards his pants. She undid one button when suddenly someone interrupted them.

"Hey! What are you two doing over there?" yelled an unknown voice from the entry.

Angel froze instantly while Buffy was not even listening to the voice. She was still trying to get his pants down. Angel quickly grabbed her hand and buttoned his pants back up. "Buffy Stop." He tried to fix his clothes and her top but Buffy wasn't let him have it. He then looked over to see a cop come around the corner and face them. Shit.

The cop rolled his eyes and stared at the couple. "I want you both to fix your clothes, you're coming downtown with me." the officer began quite irritated that this was the fourth person he found making out in public. Can't people go get a hotel room he thought?

Embarrassed Angel let Buffy down while he fixed his shirt and hers. Buffy finally turned and smiled at the police officer.

The cop started to read them their rights when the blonde girl punches him square in the face. He falls to the ground knocked out cold. "I guess its sleepy time for you." She snickered.

Angel stared at her surprised. "Buffy I can't believe you did that."

Buffy giggled and turned around as she licked her lips as she stared at him. His shirt was loose showing his bare chest as one of the buttons of his pants was still undone. Lust filled her mind as she strolled over towards him and jumped him sending him on the ground. She then smirked seeing his surprised face. "I didn't want any interruption from no one. I want you now Angel."

Angel gulped seeing her so willing and so tasteful was making him think bad thoughts. "Buffy we can't…. We are outside and you're drunk…. I…. should take you home."

Buffy pouted and pushed him back as he started to lean up. "Please…. I'll even let you tie me up to your bed." She smirked seeing his shock face.

Angel stared at her and knew for a fact that she was drunk now. Buffy would never let him do that. However, the image of what she said send him tons of images of what it would be like to have Buffy tied to his bed at him mercy. It was making him hard and turning him into a primal animal of lust. He then stared down to see Buffy giving him that cute pouty look with those cutest lips he has ever seen. He sighed knowing he was surely screwed now.

* * *

Trick was on his way out when he seen one of his soldiers run in scared shitless. "Did you kill her?" Trick said.

"Ah…No…there was a vampire there. I think it was Angelus… he knocked out Nick and was on the verge of getting me. I ran and came back here." the man said. "We need back up."

"You ran?" Trick said irritated. Before the man could say anything else Trick changed into game face and grabbed his neck draining him dry. A minute later he tossed him on the ground and looked down at the idiot. "No one runs from a mission and thinks there get away stupid idiot. He glances at the monitor screen and wonders just for a moment if the soldier was right about this vampire he has seen.

He walked over and turned on the security cameras near the mall parking lot. He stared at the monitor screen surprised as he seen Nick was knocked out near an Alley. He then noticed a cop lying on the ground in the alley. He cursed wandering what the hell happened when he suddenly switched to another screen and noticed the slayer and a familiar looking man with her.

He smirked and watched as the slayer was getting screwed by some guy. He then watched in amazement as the man changed into a vampire. He laughed and was slightly amused that maybe she would be killed by getting laid by a vampire. This amused him until he seen the man's face shifted back to human and slowly released his fangs from her neck. He then watched the vampire stare down at the slayer in concern. The vampire started quickly fixing her clothes and his. Then to his amazement he watched the vampire pick her up and carry her out of the alley. He paused the picture on his face and smirked as he realized who it was. "Well I'll be damned…. Angelus is back, thought he was dead." Trick said.

He then looked over to see Mayor Wilkins right beside him. "Well well….seems like we might have a problem." Wilkins said as he picked up the phone and dialed his associate. "I have some news that you might want to hear……….Angelus is back."

* * *

Willow was making her way home after not finding Buffy or Angel anywhere. She kept on walking when a car suddenly pulled beside her. She jumped and turned to see Xander driving in a nice looking car. When did he get a car? Xander?"

"Hello beautiful. What's your doing walking out there all alone?" He asked surprised that she would do such a thing. "That can be very dangerous."

Willow watched him get out of the car and was somewhat memorized, by the way, he was stalking towards her like a pray. She wondered if this is what Buffy felt every time she has seen Angel because looking at Xander now made her insides turned to mush. He looked dangerous like he was a changed new person. He had on a black dress shirt and dark blue jeans on. His hair was spiked and three buttons of his shirt were undone revealing his chest. Willow was starting to shuttle when he suddenly pulled her forward and kissed her passionately. Willow pulled back and took a deep breath realizing how close they really were. Everything that her mind was set on went away and was suddenly fixated on Xander "I….Xander…..where did you get the car?"

Xander smiled. "It's my dad's…. Come on I got a surprise for you." He opened the door to let her in. Willow just smiled and wandered what this surprise was going to be. Was it something romantic or was this going to be the moment Xander and her took the next step?

Xander got in and took a bite of the candy bar he had. He then gave one to Willow. "Come on Wills it's your favorite. Chocolate and peanut butter filled." He smiled

Willow took a piece and smiled. "This is really good."

* * *

It was around midnight when faith decided to take a walk near the nearest cemetery. She was bored and couldn't sleep well. She kept having nightmares of her being turned into the one thing that she killed. She hated how she felt, hated what these dreams were telling her. Why her life was always messed up. She wanted Buffy's life. She wanted to have friends and to be the center of attention like Buffy. She wanted that respect, wanted that feeling of being....worshiped.

She made her way inside the graveyard when she noticed a shadow behind her. She grinned knowing someone was following her. She sighed wondering if it was some loser trying to get a piece of her or another dumb vampire trying to kill her. Either way they're going to be surprised when she puts a stake to their heart.

She kept on walking and stopped near a grave stone. She smiled and twilled the stake that was in her hand. "So who's the next to be staked." she replied not even turning around. She then tossed her staked back as she turned around. She watched in amazement as a cloaked man grabbed the stake and held it as it was inches from his heart. She smirked realizing it was her mysterious but hot vampire that liked to stalk her.

"Now that wasn't bloody well nice of you to do slayer." the stranger said.

Faith smirked and stared at him. "You know hiding doesn't suit you, especially when I have already seen your face."

"Really." The stranger walked closer and moved towards her. He stood there an inch away from her and smirked. He took the hood off revealing his face and smirked.

Faith's eyes roamed his face noticing his high cheek bones and striking blue eyes. "That's better. So why you're always hiding those striking blue eyes of yours."

The stranger smiled. "Well there are a lot of people here that would kill me if they knew I was here luv." he then trilled a strain of her hair pushing it away from her face.

"Really..... who would that be blonde?" Faith asked.

"It's a secret besides; I'm here to help you with a job that needs to be done."

"A job?" Faith replied curious. "What type of job?"

Spike grinned and gave her a golden dagger. "It's from Mr. Wilkins...think of it as a gift."

"Oh the mayor. He's must be paying you well to stay by his side." Faith asked.

The stranger smirked. He handed her a photo of a dark hair man. A man that he hated from the moment he seen him.

Faith smirked. "So who's the hunk you want me to kill."

The stranger growled. "Why does everyone think he's a hunk... He's a pounce."

Faith glared at him and laughed. "Jealous?"

The stranger growled again and grabbed her pushing her against a gravestone. "I don't take likely at the mockery slayer."

Faith laughed again and pushed him back. "Hay we all got issues so don't go all vamp on me, or I might just stake your ass." She said.

The vamp rolled his eyes and stared at her. The slayer was really starting to irritate him. He wondered at this moment that maybe it wasn't best to turn her. She might be worse than he thought. He then turned to stare at her knowing all he really wanted to do was take her again. She was beginning to be a drug for him. "You know you can stake me anytime baby."

Faith smirked. "You know you're the first vamp, I know that has a since of humor. Kind of cute....but crappy lines."

"Don't get smart slayer, or I might have to teach you a lesson."The stranger says.

Faith laughed. "Ya sure whatever."

The stranger growled. "I don't have time to argue with you slayer. The mayor just wants you to keep an eye on this guy."

"What for?"

"I don't ask because I don't care. It's a job and you have a decision to make luv. By tomorrow night you have a choice to live this crappy life or you can choose me, I could give you anything you want." He walked over towards her and leaned towards her ear. "I could give you want Buffy has……respect….friends…….power."

"Think about it." he gave her a quick smile before walking back the way he came.

"Wait." Faith yells. "Damn." She was going to ask for his name, but he disappeared again. Besides that she surely was curious now. Curious to know more information about him, and this mayor that she began to work for. Her first assignment was to kill a vampire which was fine by her, but now it seemed she had a different assignment. The man in the picture clearly looks human and the mayor wanted him dead. Faith sighed realizing she had a choice to make, and she had by tomorrow night to decide.

Her mind was thinking of what the stranger said and knowing that she wondered if making this choice was going to be the biggest mistake of her life. Either way she would rather have it this way then nothing at all.

* * *

"Angel, please you can't leave me like this." Buffy pouted.

Angel smiled and straddled her to his bed. The scene was perfection to him. His slayer was sprawled out on the bed wearing nothing but her lacy red bra. Her hands were tied to each side of the bed post. She was tied to his bed at his mercy.

"Angel……please." She begged to be released.

He continues to stare at her as he let out a small chuckle. "But you told me baby. You wanted me to tie you up…you promise."

Buffy jerked the restrains as they didn't' budge. "But I want to be the one on top." She pouted.

"I promise I'll let you be on top next time." He smirked and before Buffy could complain he moved closer and wraps her legs around his waist. He then pushes in and all he could feel was heat surrounding his body. "Oh god…Buffy."

"Angel…" Buffy moaned and rocked with each thrust. She wraps her legs around his waist and pulled him forward harder.

"Oh.....Buffy." Angel stared down at her and rocked harder until small grunts and loud moans were heard throughout the mansion.

They thrust and worked towards their release. Buffy could feel her orgasm approaching fast. She arched her back, her mouth screaming in pleasure. "Harder!" as he reached further within her.

He agreed, groaning as he pushed harder until Buffy was gasping his name, her walls moved rapidly. He opens his eyes and stared down seeing her face in pure bliss. It was the most exotic thing he has seen. He moved rapidly and came spilling his seed in her warm body. He fell forward onto her chest. He could feel her rapid heartbeat as he relaxed. He rolled over and wraps her body against his. "I think you should be more mad at me more often." He smiled kissing her on the cheek.

Buffy glared up and smiled. "Maybe we should try that more often." She dozed off then falling asleep in the arms of her Angel.

* * *

Xander smiled as he quietly walked into the bathroom. He slowly walked towards the tub that Willow was soaking in. Her eyes were closed so she had no idea he was here. He was just glad his parents left a couple of hours ago. He had the whole place to his self to devise this perfect night for him and Willow.

Xander smiled and quietly slipped gently into the hot bathtub and let out a satisfied moan when he was sitting. He looked up as Willow opened up her eyes and stared at him startled. "Xander."

"No need to be shy beautiful."

Willow blushed and curled her legs against her chest. Xander grinned and moved closer and pulled her forward on to his lap. She was straddling him and Willow's face turned red as his face was leveled with her chest. "Xander….I……Don't know if I can do this."

Xander smiled. "There is no need to be nervous."

"I know I'm just nervous an…and don't know what to do and…"

Xander handed her a piece of chocolate that was lying on the plate on the edge of the tub. "Maybe this would make you feel better." He watched her took a bite then slowly started placing small kisses on her shoulder. He moved lower until his mouth landed on her right breast. Willow moaned and pressed him forward for more. It gave her feel of passion that she never felt before in her life.

Xander released her flesh and kissed her on the mouth. "I think we should continue this in my bedroom."

Willow smiled agreeing before her skin turned into a prune. Xander got out naked like the day he was born. Willow suddenly felt a sheer of lust went through her instead of panic. She let him lifted her up and into his arms.

He carried her to his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Willow pushed him forward and that's all that it took for them to fuel their pleasure for the rest of the night.

* * *

Buffy wakes up the next morning feeling slightly sore all over and the fact her head felt like it was banged against the wall a couple of times. She opened her eyes realizing her hands were tied to the bed post. How the hell did that happen, she thought? Now she was starting to get angry.

She then looked over and noticed she was in Angel's mansion. She then saw Angel lying beside her. His arms covering her chest while one of his legs covered hers. She glared at him angry and nudged him with her knee until he woke up.

Angel stared at her and a smile formed on his face in the position she was in. "You've got some explaining to do, mister," Buffy said. "You better untie me first."

Angel blinked, confused and realized what happen last night. "Oh…Buffy I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." He asked knowing that was a lie. Because having Buffy tied to his bed made lusty feelings starting to form in his head again. He quickly untied both of her hands and helped her sit up. He kissed her wrist and wraps a blanket around her. "Are you ok?"

Irritated she stared at him. "I'm fine…. But…. never tie me to the bed when I'm drunk…. No matter….what I say." Buffy said.

"I'm sorry baby but you actually begged me to, and I couldn't say no. You looked too resistible not to tie up" Angel replied smiling and placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Ah…huh sure." Buffy replied realizing she did act funny last night. She acted like she was drunk. She then realizes that maybe it was the candy. Everyone was acting strangely who eat it.

Buffy gasped as Angel fondled her left breast as his mouth played with the other. "oh my.....Angel."

Angel released her breast and stared at her. "Sorry couldn't resist that perfect skin."

Buffy slapped him playfully. "Angel if you don't stop we will never leave here."

Angel laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Fine I'll behave if you behave."

"Don't make me regret that." She smiled and suddenly remembers why she felt odd last night. She felt like she was intoxicated, but she hadn't drunk anything. She hadn't drunk any alcohol in her life. "The chocolate."

Angel stared at her strangely." The chocolate?"

"Yes, did you eat any of that chocolate that we got from the school?"

"Well ya, I think about two candy bars. Why?" Angel asked.

"I think it was doused with something. I remember clearly that I felt like I was highly intoxicated." Buffy replied.

Angel smirked. "Ya I believed you were and there was something different about it when I taste it, but I wasn't sure."

"You weren't sure?" Buffy glared at him.

"Well it's been forever since I had chocolate, so I wasn't sure."

Buffy signed remembering the next time they had a lot of time together she was going give him a food test. She then remembered that she left a box at home with her mother. "Oh god. I need to get home…my mother. I left a box of chocolate there."

"I don't think it would harm them." Angel said.

"No but I'm worried she'll do something stupid." Buffy said.

* * *

A few moments later Buffy was home. She walked toward her house when she noticed Giles and Jenny's car was close by. She was starting to worry about that fact until she walked into the house to see beer bottles and lots of candy bar wrappings. Oh god this was not good. She was starting to panic now.

She slowly started going up the steps wondering if she should run down now before she becomes blind to what she sees.

"Ah mom." She called again and started to call again until she heard a scream and a fall. For some reason, she didn't bothered to stop when she heard the fall and scream. She thought someone got hurt but when she walked in the room she wished she never walked in.

Jenny was wrapped in a blanket as Giles was standing beside her with a pair of black pants on and no shirt. Her mom was in the bathroom apparently hiding.

"Oh god you….didn't…I …. Mean. I'm going to leave now." Buffy quickly left as she waited down stairs.

Jenny stared at Giles as she placed her clothes on. He placed his shirt on still not able to speak a word. He awoken and found jenny and Joyce both lying beside him with barely any clothes on. His mind was still fluttering of images of what happen, and if it was really true he was surely in a messed up situation.

"Ah…Jenny are you ok?" Giles asked.

"Ah I don't' know…I feel odd and…. I…. last night was....I can't think.... I'll see you at the school." Jenny replied walking away.

Giles watched her leave and sighed wondering how things got so bad. One minute things were good with him and Jenny and the next he gets drunk somehow and sleeps with jenny and Joyce. What the hell was he thinking? That was any man's dream but not his. He sighed and quickly got up and grabbed his jacket to head down stairs. He had a bad feeling instead of him giving Buffy a lecture she was going to give him one.

* * *

Buffy watched Jenny come down the stairs calmly. "Jenny."

Jenny looked up and stared at her. "I don't know what happen but it wasn't us…it was..."

"Jenny you don't have to explain. Someone dosed the school chocolate with something. It's not your fault."

"The chocolate. Oh my….do we know who did this?" Jenny asked.

"I'm not sure." Buffy said

"Well I think I'm going to go. I'll see you at school." Jenny said.

"Jenny. You know this wasn't his fault." Buffy replied.

"Yes I know…. I…. just hope you find the ass who did this." Jenny then left.

A minute later Buffy looked up and seen Giles come down the stairs. "Giles what the hell were you thinking." Buffy cursed.

"Well…I wasn't myself…I…actually don't know what made me do that...I …" Giles mumbled.

"Someone dosed the chocolate…I think a lot of people were especially of how much candy you eat." Buffy said looking at the paper wrapping on the coffee stand.

Joyce looked down and sat down on the couch. "I can explain…well I think I can explain."

Buffy shook her head in horror. "No please don't tell me the details what happen."

"What did you mean by the chocolate? Was it drugged?" Giles asked.

"I'm not sure if it was, but I know it was tainted by something." She then noticed the looks she was getting from Giles and her mother. "I had a couple pieces and got intoxicated."

"And you're giving us a lecture?" Joyce replied actually thinking this was pretty funny.

Buffy looked at her and seen the smile on her face. "Hay this is not funny..Are you still drunk?"

Joyce smiled. "Honey no. I just thought it was amusing that you're being responsible and adult now."

"Oh…. Does…. this mean I get a car?" Buffy asked.

Joyce smiled knowing she would give her a car sometime but not now. "No"

* * *

Buffy goes to the school afterwards noticing everyone including the teachers were acting like kids. She sighed knowing this was going to be a long day. She was on the way to the library when she ran into Willow.

"Hi Buffy." Willow walks up to her with a bright smile. Guess what?"

"You're different," Buffy stared at her and noticed first thing that she was glowing. Willow frowned, but in a good way.

"How'd you know? Do the others know? Buffy giggled slightly. "Calm down Wills. I know because I felt the same way. Besides that you're glowing."

"Glowing? Well I had to talk to someone who'd been through this. I mean I never felt this way with anyone. It feels like he's a part of me now." Willow said

"I know how amazing it is. Believe me nothing can give you that feeling again. And you and Xander can talk about it afterwards. And I'll always be here with whatever question's you have. So you want to discuss details, right?" Buffy asked.

Willow smile and noticed something. "Wait. How about last night? Did you find you know who?"

"Oh…yes I found him. We had a very interesting night except for the part when I woke up tied to the bed." She sighed realizing what she said that out loud. "I mean…"

Willow giggled. "So you guys are into that kinky stuff now." Willow asked suddenly amused.

Buffy blushed. "Ah well...I don't think we are. Um how… about you?"

"Ah huh trying to get out of the topic now aren't we." Willow replied.

"Ah no.. It's just my mind is on the idiot who …..

Buffy was going to open the library doors when Xander open it for them. "Hello ladies."

"Hi Xander." Buffy looked at him and noticed he was dressed different and noticed he was eating the candy that was probably drugged. She grabbed the candy and tossed it in the garbage.

"Hay what did you do that for?" Xander replied.

"The school candy has been drugged. It's bad candy." Buffy said.

"Drugged?" Willow repeated.

"Yes." Buffy walked into see Jenny and Giles discussing or rather arguing about last night. "Jenny I told you I wasn't myself I was intoxicated and…. Someone…. did this and when we have to find this bloody idiot and make them pay. Giles repeated.

Jenny stared at him amused that he was actually mad and irritated by this. Yes she was mad also, but it wasn't anyone's fault but the idiot that did this. So there was no reason to blame anyone. "Giles I understand…. It's…. not like you force us to have a threesome with you." Jenny snickered at the expression on Giles's face. He was even more embarrassed when he seen Giles Buffy and her friends there.

Willow and Xander had a surprised look on their face. "What a threesome with whom?" Xander said. "That's like any guy's dream." He replied sitting down by Giles.

"Would you please bloody shut it? We got more important things s to worry about like the impotent idiot that drugged this candy." Giles said.

Jenny smiled and laid a hand on his arm. "Don't worry Giles were fine the idiot and make him pay."

Buffy smiled and laid the newspaper on the desk. "And I have a pretty good ideal who's behind this all." Buffy said.

Giles stared at the paper and recognized the name written on the paper. "Ethan Rayne." Bloody bastard." He was sure to pay him back for all the misery; he caused him when he got a hold of him.

* * *

Buffy and Giles made it to the warehouse that Ethan was at. She smiled and walked right up to him. "So, Ethan, what are we playing? We're pretty much in a talk-or-bleed situation."

"I say he bleeds'." Giles said taking a step towards him. Buffy steps in front of Giles.

"Wait…..I "Wait…..I-I'd just like to point out that this wasn't my idea." Ethan said.

Buffy glared at him and punches him."Are you going to tell me the truth or am I going to pound some since in into you.

"It was trick's idea… He was trying to gather a tribute away from people." Ethan said holding his now broken nose.

"Tribute…for what?" Buffy asked.

Giles stepped up and was about to punch him when Ethan gave up. "Wait…wait…it's for a demon. That' all I know."

"A demon? What is its name?" Buffy asked.

"I don't' know they kept it a secret. They wouldn't tell me anything."

"More than a diversion. Well, they said the tribute was big, so big that people would never let them take it. That people had to be out-Of-it. And later on, when the candy wore off, they'd blame themselves."

"Hence, land of the irresponsible. So, where's Trick?"

"I don't know exactly."

Buffy holds up her fist and gives Ethan a threatening look. "Tell me what the tribute is?"

Ethan gulped and realized that the only way out of this was to tell them the truth. If he didn't he knew he would surely pay.

* * *

Buffy sighed finally relaxing after a long day of fighting off more vampires that thought it was a good idea to kidnap poor innocent babies. Idiots. She was there at the hospital waiting for them, which was a surprise when they found stakes in their heart. Besides that her day was going to be great because she was getting ready for home coming and then afterwards she was going to Angel's for a surprise which she was thrilled about.

Buffy stood up in her room as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a red dress that fit her perfectly. It fit her curves just right. Her hair was up in a bun as a red flower was placed in her hair.

"I'm glad we found that creepy Rayne guy. I was just glad I found him before Giles hurt him worse." Buffy said.

"Ya as long as he's in jail, he can't hurt anyone any longer." Willow said.

"Ya me too." Buffy turned around and seen Willow standing there in a black dress. Buffy smiled and looked at her. "So what do you think?"

"I think Angel is going to like it." Willow said.

Buffy smiled. "I think Xander is going to like yours too."

"So do you think tonight will be better than the rest." Willow asked.

Buffy smirked. "It's always better the next time." Buffy said.

"So if anybody asks I'll just tell them you're on a date." Willow said

"Yes. Especially Xander and Giles, I don't want then find out yet." Buffy said.

Willow glared at her in concern for her and her relationship with Xander. If he ever found out she lied Xander would never trust her again. "When are you going to tell them…Buffy?"

Buffy glanced at her and seen the concerns look on her face. "I'll tell them soon. I'll tell them ….the end of the week. I promise."

Willow glanced at her and hoped and prayed she did. She just had a bad feeling this was going to blow up in their faces if they kept this secret any longer.

* * *

_There's something out there I can't resist. I need to._

_Hide away from the pain. There's something out there_

_I can't resist._

Buffy walks in and looks around amazed by Angel did to the place. It looks real; It looks like a dream come true. Then seeing him standing there in a tux makes her wonder how wonderful their future could be like now. He was human...everything was just so perfect.

Angel steps forward and reaches a hand towards her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked smiling.

_The sweetest song is silence that I've ever heard._

_Funny how your feet in dreams never touch the Earth._

Buffy Smiled and took his hand. "Always." He then led her to the dance floor and placed one hand on her hip and one hand on her left shoulder. They moved to the beat and swayed to the feel of the music. "Does this feel like a dream to you?" She asked.

Angel smiles down at her. "If it is I don't ever want to wake up from."

_In a wood full of princes, freedom is a kiss. But the_

_Prince hides his face from dreams in the mist._

"Angel, what occurs when the song ends? Do you go back to be the half human and vampire with a soul, and I go back as Buffy, the vampire slayer?"

Angel smiled and kept on dancing. "We do just that. We go back to our lives, and we forget about everything else. We learn to love, to cherish, to protect one another. We learn to deal…. We…. fight the good fight…..that's what we should always remember." He keeps dancing staring at her beautiful green eyes.

"Has anybody told you that you always say the right things?" Buffy replied.

Angel smiled and kissed her hand. "I hear that a lot."

Angel moves his face closer and kisses her on the lips passionately. They stay like that for awhile until the heat of the moment rushes towards them and sweeping them off their feet. He tangles his hands with hers and that's all it took for them to fall towards the moment of lust again.

_These dreams go on when I close my eyes._

_Every second of the night, I live another life. _

* * *

Giles was lying happily beside Jenny when he suddenly heard the phone rang. "Damn." He quietly got of the bed not waking Jenny in the process.

"Hello Mr. Giles?" a male voice with strong English accent spoke.

"Quentin?" Giles retorted frustrated to be awakened by that arrogant man. "What is it that you want Quentin?"

"I'm calling to inform you on a demon in the area." Quentin replied.

"A demon." Giles answered as he suddenly had a sicken feeling. What type of demon?"

"A demon that was written in the Prophecy itself. Told of Armageddon and then tell of a long lost demon that will cause mass destruction on earth and not to mention repopulation of demons in the world." Quentin replied.

"Prophecy…. Armageddon …the only demon I read that could cause that much of destruction is…. Drakon." Giles spoke.

"Yes…I'm afraid that someone appears to try and awaken him. It's a vampire that I'm sure of but we have no idea who he is. He needs to be stopped at all cost." Quentin replied. "We have a man on the inside working. I'll let you know on a location, as soon as I find out. Your slayer should be able to take care of this vampire problem."

"I will research this and if I find anything I'll let you know." Giles spoke. "And Buffy will handle it when we find out more information." Giles spoke.

"Fine, let's just hope we find this vampire in time before the worst comes." Good day Giles.

Giles placed the phone on the hook as he felt the dreading feeling in his heart that began to form. He wandered if this was it. Was this going to be the end of them all or was this the end for the world. He didn't' know but he knew one thing. He would fight and never give up hope for a better future.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for all the past reviews. I really appreciate it. Please review….The more reviews the faster I'll update.


	28. Chapter 28

Title; Forbidden Love; Ch 28 Revelations.

Author; DreamInfinity0

Rating; R angst, slight sexual content.

Characters; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles/Jenny, Spike/Faith

Disclaimer; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

Spoilers; spoilers and remake of Revelations season 3. Has Been BETA

_I've dropped out, I've burned up,_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on,_

_remembered the things that you said_

Buffy sighed still not able to get Angel out of her mind. She was thinking about him twenty four seven. He was becoming like an addiction, a drug, an absolute need that she had to have. Her body even ached sometimes if he wasn't with her. It felt like she couldn't breathe without his body right next to her, or she might die. Was she beginning to be this addicted? Gosh it sounded like she had a drug problem when she thought about it that way.

She then wondered if this was a good thing or not. Well, first of all, she could barely get her home work done most of the time because of him. Number two Willow was starting to worry more because of the secret she knows about Angel that he is alive. Plus the face that if Xander ever found out she was afraid it would be the end of her friendship relationship with him and Willow. Number three she was so intrigued with the sneaking around with Angel that she was getting used to be a part of her daily routine. Knowing that fact she realized she wasn't even staying alert if her friends or mother were watching her. This was a bad thing.

It's like when it came to him everything else just flew out the window. This also made her realize that this was going to be a problem sooner or later if she didn't fix this situation fast. Besides that what's better to think of school than Angel's Greek body of perfection. She was suddenly dozed out of her thoughts as her chipping but ignoring friend was calling her name out.

"Buffy…..ah are you in there or do I need a horn to wake you?" Xander joked.

"Ah no…. I…. was just thinking about…. The…. home work I needed to finish." Buffy lied.

"Ha ya right, you probably thinking about the date you had yesterday, speaking of which why wasn't I told about it." Xander replied.

"What?" Buffy wondered when she made up that lie. She then looked at Willow for support remembering she told Willow to tell Xander and Giles that. "Ohh ya it was no big deal, it was just dinner with a friend."

"Ya right?"Xander rolled his eyes. "Are you going to at least tell me what his name is?"

"Well you already known him already." Buffy smirked not telling him. Maybe he'll figure it out.

"Already know?...Larry." Xander spoke knowing it wouldn't be him. He just wanted to tease her.

"Ewww I don't have that much of bad taste in men." Buffy said.

Willow giggled. While Xander smirked intending on finding out who Buffy mysterious man is until he seen Giles and Jenny walk into the library. He looked at Giles and couldn't but help tease him.

"Hay Giles, have you gotten enough sleep lately…. You…. look…." Xander started to say but then looked Jenny who was looking concern and worried.

"Tired with bags around the eyes." Buffy stammered.

"Well that's because I was researching all last night, like some people." Giles muttered.

"Hay we research and play like some people." Xander joked.

"Willow blushed."

Giles ignored the comment and took a seat in front of the table. "We ah, have a very serious problem."

"What type of Serious? Major or minor problem!" Buffy joked until she seen his worried look. "Ok something is up by the expression of your face."

Giles wiped his glasses and opened the watchers diary book. "I think there are some new vampires in town and possibly a Demon." He showed her the picture of the demon named Drakon.

"Vampire? A Demon?" Buffy replied suddenly becoming worried. Until she looked down to see the picture. "Ok so don't want to meet that thing in a dark alley." She said noticing it was like seven feet tall with horns and claws.

"Well the council contacted me and stated that's it's possible a vamp is in town……possibly Spike"

Xander rolled his eyes. "You mean William the bloody."

"Yes... They said he's in a secluded part of the town, and they sent me a message telling me there have been ten people missing from that area." Giles said.

"Great, I so don't need this right now...I have exams to study for. Damn Spike" Buffy pouted irritated. "What about this Demon?"

"I think it's pretty simple to say the demon could be Drakon." Giles said.

"You mean as Drakon the beginning of the end of this world?" Buffy said.

"Well not the end of the world." Giles said.

"More like end of us." Xander rolled his eyes.

"End of the world…..end of us?" Willow panicked. "We…we have to do something."

"Oh I'll do something…like put a stake in Spike's chest." Buffy replied suddenly really irritated that once again that stupid vampire caused her problems.

Xander looked at Willow noticing she was panicking. He held her hand and stared at her. "Don't worry Wills the hero's always win.

Willow smiled trying to keep calm, but she wasn't calm. She was tensed up that something bad was going to happen and couldn't do anything about it. She felt it in her gut.

Faith walked in and smirked taking a seat by Jenny. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing, besides a vampire with a certain disorder to irritate me and the fact he might be awakening a demon." Buffy said.

"A Demon?" Faith asked

"Ya we might need to figure out a plan."

"A plan? How about going in there with guns blazing." Faith smirked.

"A plan?" A tall woman said walking into the library. "With guns blazing."

The whole gang turned as they looked at the woman that walked into the view.

"A plan is something you plan precisely and accurate. Leaving no blind opens, especially something as dense as going in their guns blazing." Gwendolyn said. "Any ways which of you is Faith?

Giles looks back at the girls then back at the woman. Jenny stared at her in surprise by her insulting words.

"Depends. Who the hell are you?" Faith asked.

"Gwendolyn Post. You're new Watcher."

Faith is standing by a corner of the table looking surprised and somewhat irritated. "I don't need a new Watcher. No offense, lady. I just have this problem with authority figures. They end up kind of dead."

She nods sarcastically and takes a seat next to Buffy. "Duly noted, and fortunately, it's not up to you."

Buffy and Faith exchange a look knowing this was going to be a long day. Giles looked surprised as they did. He wondered why he didn't get a noticed that she was coming. Either way he thought this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

That evening Mayor Wilkins and Mr. Trick started off in a heated discussion on what happen last week. Mr. Trick was irritated to say the least and if the mayor wasn't indestructible he would have stabbed the prick already.

"How about that friend of yours? Where is he now?" Wilkins replied harshly.

"I paid him. The man did his job. No reason to burn that bridge."

"This didn't turn out the way I had planned."

"Where's the downside? You just got yourself one less demon you have to pay tribute to. The way I see it, I did you a favor." Mr. Trick said.

"I guess you did." The mayor smirks coldly and walks over towards him. He quickly grabs him by the throat and leans close to his ear. "In the future... I'd be *very* careful how many favors you do for me. For now we do things my way." Wilkins said.

Tricks eyes him coldly as the mayor let's go of his throat and walk away. He begins to get up and leave when the mayor voice stops him.

"Oh and do me a favor would you. Make sure to keep an eye on……" He stopped as he suddenly heard someone entering his office. To his avail, it was the person he was just about to mention.

"Oh well you're here…. I…. just wanted to talk to you about a certain someone." The mayor said.

The blonde vamp smirked and stepped up to the mayor. "And what would that be…. Mayor"

"The mayor sat calmly down by his desk and stared at the vampire. "About a certain slayer….Faith."

* * *

Later that day after dealing with her annoying new Watcher Faith left around the evening. Buffy and her discussed about the plan to take out a certain vampire named Spike. She didn't knew much about him only knowing he was very strong and killed two slayers in his past.

She started to make her way to the graveyard when she suddenly sees' Buffy passing the cemetery and walking towards Crawford Street. She wondered what she was doing. Instead of calling out her name, she decided to follow her and see what miss goody two shoes has been doing. Following Buffy down the streets of Sunnydale Faith allows her mind to flow into oblivion trying to decide what she should do. She watches as the scenery passes by wondering what Buffy is actually doing at that mansion.

She hides, behind a bush until she sees' Buffy walk towards the mansion. The light is already on inside so there must be someone else inside with her. She then watches her go inside until a man walks beside her and hugs her. They then kiss breaking off to walk further in the room. She then watches the door close wandering for a moment if she was seeing something she wasn't' supposed to. Well, the mayor did tell her to keep an eye on Buffy. She wondered why. Maybe she was doing something illegal.

She laughed at the thought that Buffy miss hero could do something bad. She highly doubts that.

* * *

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof._

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_You're My Survival, You're My Living Proof_

_My love is alive and will never be dead_

Angel smiles as he watches Buffy's practice T'ai Chi in front of the great fireplace. Angel tries to concentrate on the exercises, but with Buffy so close to him, it was starting to get hard. Buffy looks at him and smiles as she copies his elegant movement. They each began with their arms stretched high above and ahead of them, hands together. They lower their arms to waist level with a graceful bend at the elbows. Buffy looks up at his hands on hers as he pulls her arms down and around her. She then slowly turns to face him and angles her face up towards him. Their lips move closer and Buffy leaned in towards him. "Has anybody told you're beautiful?"

Angel smiled and leaned closer towards her. "I hear that a lot." He then kissed her. As soon as her lips met his, he was trebling with lust and the need for her. He pulled back and took a deep breath. "Buffy, your beginning to be like a drug to me."

Buffy smiled and wraps an arm around his neck. "I hope you mean a very good drug." She leaned in and kissed him again.

He smiled and kissed her back. "A very good drug." He murmured gently touched her thigh then moving his fingers until his fingers dug in her hip pressing her closer to him.

Buffy moaned and kissed him back just as hard. Angel then gently released his lips and gently took her hand leading her to the rug by the fire place. "Is this your new way of wooing me?" she asked.

Angel gently kissed her hand and leaned closer towards her. "If you want it to be." She then smiled and leaned into the embrace of the arms of her lover for another hour of passion.

* * *

Faith watches as they meditate and start to kiss for a moment. She doesn't know the man, but she can tell why Buffy likes him. He was a complete hottie; she can give her credit for that. She moved closer and stood by the window peeking through so she could get a good look at his face.

She watches them fascinated as they moved entwined together as they were one. Buffy's back was against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips, and his strong body against hers. It was starting to get hard for faith to watch this because she was getting aroused.

A few moments later she watched as the man kissed and licked her neck. She was the verge of leaving when she heard Buffy scream. It didn't sound like she was in pain more like in pleasure. To her surprise when she looked back the side of the man's face morphed as she knew right then he was a vampire.

More than that she expected Buffy to toss him away and stake him, but instead she pulled him forward enjoying the fact his fangs were in her neck. She then watched as the man pulled away turning away from Buffy as Faith got a good look at his face. He was cute for sure, but once she has seen his face, she knew now why the mayor wanted him dead. He was working with Buffy, but she didn't understand why still.

She watched as Angel sat on the couch as Buffy was kissing his face and gently caressing it. The vampire looked like he was embarrassed that he bit Buffy. It was very odd seeing Buffy so gentle to a vampire.

She was on her way to leave the spot when she looked over to see her vampire stalker leaning near a tree. He winked over towards her and gave her the come here signal. She rolled her eyes and walked over towards him. She crossed her arms and stared at him noticing he was still dressed in his nine blacks.

"Miss my love?" the vampire said.

Faith smirked and wraps an arm around his neck. "Guest what…I found Mr. Hunky with Buffy."

"Hunky? The man in the picture." He sneered.

"Oh ya…you never mention he was a vampire?" Faith asked.

"Are you sure? He's actually alive?" the vampire said angry.

"Oh ya and probably shagging little miss good to shoes. I'm still confused why he's not killing her thro." Faith wondered.

The vampire laughed. "It's because he was cursed with a soul."

"With a soul? How tragic?" Faith smirked. "It's funny to know Buffy is actually banging the thing she kills." She looked up to see the vampire about to make a remark. "Ya I know I put my foot in my mouth, but at least I admit I shag the undead."

The blonde vampire smiled and stared at her. "You know what would make it even better is if her friends found out about her shagging the undead. How do you think her watcher would take It?" he whispered.

"You mean they don't know?" Faith asked as she got a sneaky idea in her head.

"No……they thought he died months ago." the vampire said.

"She's been hiding him for months. Little miss perfect is not so perfect after all." Faith smiled and then looked at the vampire wondering how he knew so much about him. "How do you know so much about him? She asked.

The vampire gritted his teeth." Let's just say he was family."

"Family." Faith said curiously.

"Why don't' we talk about that later and for now just on us." He smirked pulling her fuller away from the mansion and slamming her near a tree that was surrounded by darkness.

He took a sniff noticing she smelled of lust. "You smell like sweet lust slayer." He pulled her closer and gave her a long kiss. He grinds his hips and nibbled on her neck. Faith moaned and rocked forward. She smirked seeing he was trying to get her pants undone. She quickly grabbed his arms and tossed him to the ground surprisingly.

The vampire looked up not satisfied that she tossed him to the ground. A minute later he was more surprised as she jumped on him pushing him to the ground. "Bloody hell slayer….are you trying to kill me."

"No." Faith looked down and traced his face with her fingers. "You have unique features cutie."

Spike laughed and looked up at her. Before she knew what was happening the vampire quickly rolled over and undid the button on her top. "Sorry sweet cheeks I like to be the one on top."

Faith moaned as she suddenly felt his face between her breasts. Her bra was open as his tongue traced the swell of her breast. He moved to the one on the right and gently sucked and nibbled on one while he rubbed and teased the other with his finger.

"Faith groans and wraps her hands towards his head pulling him harder towards her. It was like that for a few moments until she starts shivering from his touch. She then noticed that this was the first time someone could make her come without being in her. It felt like every touch was sending her on fire. Every movement was perfect. Then something, she felt so familiar before were his fangs in her neck. She jerked back but Spike held her down and released his fangs from her neck. "Shhh….it's ok." He gently put his fangs in her neck again and gently drank from her. He pulled back a minute later making sure he didn't take much.

The vampire looked down as he watched her come, her eyes closed in pleasure, her body throbbing with lust. He smirked loving the way he controlled her by his touch. This was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, and it will be more beautiful than anyone ever created by the time he was done with her.

He quickly buttoned her shirt when he suddenly heard a car. He pulled faith up and tapped her cheek. "Come on slayer we are going to have company if you don't bloody wake up."

Faith quickly opened her eyes as she felt the vampire tap her on the cheek. "What did you do to me?" she replied.

The vampire smiled and lifted her chin. "It was all you darling." He was leaning closer towards her when Faith pushed him back.

"I'm not joking, what the hell did you do to me? And don't tell me that was pleasure because that was more than pleasure. That was….."

"The most intense pleasure of lust you ever had." The vampire smirked and leaned towards her ear. "Imagine what sex would be like with me." He smirked wondering if she remembered the first time they had sex. Probably not since he had to make her forget.

Faith took a deep breath and looked at him trying to ignore the fact she wanted to jump his bones now. "Tell me how it's possible that you can do that."

The vampire laughed and stared at her. "Doesn't your watcher tell you about us vampires? Oh that's right she's dead."

Faith stared at him and kicked him causing him to fall to the ground. She quickly straddled him and placed a hand on his throat. "Tell me?"

"Fine, fine I'll tell you…. Don't get all feisty slayer." The vampire smirked. "When vampires sink their fangs into humans it causes an exotic feeling of lust."

Faith smirked not really surprised by this fact. She quickly stood up and stared down at the vampire below her. "Well at least I'm not the only one that likes vampires." She helps him up and he suddenly quickly leaves in a flash hiding behind a tree. Faith looked at him oddly and then at the car pulling up near her. Faith walked over and watched as a familiar woman got out of the car. "Joyce?"

"Faith?" Joyce walked over and waved towards her. "Uh Faith I was wondering if you have seen Buffy…. I…. been looking for her." Joyce said.

"Ah…actually yes." Faith smirked and decided to see how much damage she would do. This might be fun. "I had seen her at the Mansion nearby."

"Mansion?" Joyce said curiously. "The one on Crawford Street?"

"Ah….yes."Faith said. "I think she…..might have someone with her so…..don't tell her it was I ...ok."

Joyce's mind became to flutter as she wondered if Buffy had another guy in her life that she didn't know about. Then again it made her wander if Buffy was lying to her once again. She slightly prayed Faith was wrong, and maybe it was Xander or Willow that was over there. "Oh…ok…..Thanks." Joyce walked away and got in her car. She then drove over towards the mansion hoping and praying her suspicion was wrong.

Faith walked over and smiled as the vampire made his way over towards her. "You are bad…bad girl." The vampire smirked.

"Too bad we don't have a camera." She said.

The vampire laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "You would be surprised." He said.

"Oh…no you didn't." Faith said surprised that he actually bugged the mansion.

"Hay it's a bloody job…besides it pays well."

"Really and you're not supposed you would let me enjoy hearing the slayer get her life ruined would you."

The vampire smiled and pulled her forward. "Why don't I come over later to your apartment, and we can discuss this afterwards and maybe were enjoy it together. You know if it's recorded and all we can send it to her watcher and friends also.

Faith made a gasped and laughed. "That's…really…really terrible for you to do, but I'm not complaining. That's a great idea to me."

"Besides she ruined my life…. All the…. the more to do the same to her." The vamp said.

Faith smiled and kissed him. "Pay back can be a bitch."

The vampire smiled loving this slayer more and more by the day. Knowing that fact he knew it was going to become an addiction, but he didn't mind. He was loves bitch after all.

* * *

Joyce makes her way towards the steps wondering if she should reconsider what she was doing. That was she doing the right thing by walking in there and finding out that Buffy had another man in her life or was it wrong to do this. On the other hand, maybe these were all imaginations, and it was just her friends that were over.

She walked into the mansion and looked around noticing someone was living her. It looked very much like when Angel used to live here when he was alive. However, it had more been lighting to it.

She walked over towards the living room and seen a small fire burning in the fire place. She took another step towards the fire place when she heard a familiar name and voice.

"Angel."

Joyce stood there and called out Buffy's name hoping she was hearing things because she could have sworn she heard moaning coming from behind the couch. "Buffy."

Buffy gasped and stared down at Angel that she was straddling. She sat up and heard her mom calling her. Oh god this was not good. Buffy quickly rolled off a naked Angel and peeked her head above the couch. That's when she has seen her mom stare at her quite confused until she looked at her arms and shoulder realizing she didn't have no clothes on.

"Oh god not again Buffy. Please tell me there is not a man behind the couch with you." Joyce said in horror.

"Ah…. "MOM! It's not what you think well…. Maybe…. it is." she muttered. "Just don't panic."

Joyce didn't know what to think. She didn't know if she should flee or see who Buffy had with her behind the couch. "Buffy I can't believe….that…I mean you lied to me again…sneaking around with god who knows."

Buffy glanced down at Angel, who had finally had his pants on now. He leaned up and could tell she was getting highly upset. Angel cursed making sure next time to lock the door.

"Mom I can explain if you just…. Please…. don't' panic…I never did lie to you." Buffy replied getting her shirt on and pants.

"Lied? It doesn't look that way Buffy. It looks like you have found another boy that you didn't even tell me about."

Buffy sighed and was about to say something when Angel squeezed her hands. He stared at her and gave her that look that he was going to tell her. They couldn't keep this secret any longer. Buffy panicked and told him no but Angel stood up. He was fully clothed now as he stared at Joyce. It looks like she was about to faint. "Mrs. Summer she never lied to you…well maybe partly, but it wasn't her fault?"

"Angel?" She was really shocked now because she was staring at a man she thought was dead. Well, he was dead. She even watched her daughter bury him. "How are you alive? You died…I seen Buffy bury you."

"I …. We can explain. I was dead…. And…. I came back…. It's a long story." He looked at Buffy, who stood up finally and stood beside Angel."

"Mom please don't be mad. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you would react." Buffy said.

"It's…..I don't know what to think anymore Buffy. With all this sneaking around and…..

Buffy crossed her arms and stared at her. "Well how about you and Giles was that something?"

"That was not my intention. You know I was drugged. Don't' pin this on me and for that fact I can't believe you never told your watcher about this or your friends. How do you think they're going to react with this news?"

"Maybe it's none of their business." Buffy stammered.

Before it started to get out of control Angel stopped this. "Joyce please can we talk about this tomorrow…at the library. I think it's time for everyone else to know so were discuss it tomorrow.

Buffy looked at him with worry. "Buffy it's time they knew." Angel said.

"I know…it's just."

"I'll be there Buffy….if you want me there." Angel said.

"Are you still a…..vampire." Joyce asked taking a seat on the couch. She was starting to get tired from standing.

Buffy and Angel sat on the couch beside her. "I'm human now…. Don't ask me how because that's another long story." Angel said.

"Human?" Joyce asked surprised.

"Well partly…he still has aspects of the demon." Buffy said.

"And your soul?" Joyce asked.

"It's bound for good." Angel said.

Joyce stared at them and could see the worried look on her daughters face. She felt sad for her daughter really to deal with all of this and then this happens. She then wandered since he was human if Buffy was taking precautions. "Are you taking protection?" Joyce asked suddenly.

Buffy blushed and stared at her mom. "MOM."

"What? I just wanted to make sure your safe and not pregnant or anything." Joyce said.

Buffy looked at Angel actually not even thinking about protection until her mom mentioned it just now. Oh god she had sex with him like eight times, since he came back. They didn't even bother to think about protection because it just never occurred to her. This was not good. "Mom of course were…taking protection."

Angel gulped and cursed himself for not even thinking about it. Oh god she could be pregnant, and they could not know it. They were together like lots of times. He was starting to panic now.

Buffy stared at him as he was staring to get pale. "Angel?"

Angel looked over and smiled at her. "I'm fine…. I…. going to go get a drink." He walked over leaving daughter and mother alone for a moment.

Buffy cursed wondering if he did that on purpose. She stared back at her mother who was looking at the mats lying beside the fire place. "Ah he does a lot of T'ai Chi…. It's…. like yoga."

"Oh that sounds…relaxing." Joyce said wandering just for a moment if that's what the mats were really used for. Oh gosh why did she had to think of that. That just made it worse to know that her only daughter was growing up and dating an older guy way older then her.

Angel came back and sat down three cups of tea. "I wasn't sure if you guys would like any." There was another dull feeling of no communication, so he decided to say something.

"I just wanted to let you know Mrs. Summers that I would never, EVER hurt your daughter. I love her more than you could ever imagine."

"I know…. I can tell...mom's can always tell." She said finally feeling somewhat better with the situation. "The only question is...what happens next?" Joyce said.

"Well, I still have school for the next four months…. Unfortunately, and my slaying job..and Angel can help with that." Buffy started. "He's got plenty of money and that'll be good and it's even better since he can go in the day light now." Buffy said.

"Yes that's true." Joyce noticed that she probably over stayed her welcome. "I should be going." Joyce said.

Buffy stood up and stepped up to her mom. "Mom this is between us until tomorrow... right. You won't mention it to anyone."

"I would never give information like that out. I promise Buffy…..and you can stay with Angel if you would like…..just .....be careful." Joyce said still not sure if it was a good ideal for Buffy to stay with Angel still.

"Are you sure?" Buffy said.

"It's fine….really." Joyce said making her way to the door. Once she left and waved goodbye Angel gently faced her with worry but shook it off not wanting to make her worry. He just had a bad feeling that something was going to happen.

Buffy snuggled up to Angel and laid her head on his shoulder. "Angel …. How can this day get any worse?"

"Buffy love, it's not worse…your mom is fine by this and the fact we have to talk about this demon you mention earlier and possibly Spike being back."Angel said.

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm really tired." Buffy said.

"Angel smiled and kissed her cheek. "Do you want me to carry you to bed?"

Buffy smiled and yawned. "I would love for you to carry me to bed my night and shining armor."

Angel smiled. "Anything for your love."

* * *

Faith cursed as she suddenly found herself chained to the bed. She looked up and seen the blonde vampire straddling her to the bed. "What? You did say bring hand cuffs." He said.

"Ya for you blonde not for me." Faith said.

The vampire smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on her pretty little lips when there was a knock on the door. The vampire cursed and got up quickly putting his pants on and covering up Faith. He smirked and looked at the clock having a good idea who it was. It's show time.

He opened the door to be greeted by Faith's watcher. He watched her eyes roam his face and then at Faith that was tied to the bed. The watcher didn't' look too happy but when he looked back, he suddenly found a stake in his chest. Good Thing the bitch missed his heart. He fell on his knees and transformed. "Bloody bitch."

Faith sat up alarmed and broke one of the cuffs on her right wrist. "Mrs. Post what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing and to find you doing that…thing?" she pointed at the vampire then at her""

"Did he place a thrall on you?"

"A what?" Faith finally broke the last handcuff and wraps the sheet around herself. She then walked up to Mrs. Post and then back at the vampire that was staggering up.

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked.

"Don't' you know who that is?" Mrs. Post replied.

"A very cute vampire?" she said jokingly.

"He's placed a thrall on you." Ms. Post stood up with another stake and went after him. Spike learned up and grabbed the stake breaking it in two pieces. "Opps…what are you going to do now watcher?"

Mrs. Post backs up and was suddenly getting cornered by the vampire. "Please Faith help me, He's a killer…a vampire. You have to kill him."

The vampire looked at the watcher then at Faith. "If you let her go, she'll go to Buffy's watcher than the council." He walked beside Faith and wraps an arm around Faith that seemed to be in deep thought. You don't want that do you Faith?"

"Faith stared at her as it reminded her of her watcher dying in front of her. She then looked at Spike not sure which way to turn.

Spike pulled out a dagger and handed it to Faith. "Come on Faith I know you can do it. The mayor would be so proud of you if you did this."

Faith stared at the dagger and then at her watcher. "Faith NO." Mrs. Post begged.

Spike quickly grabs the watcher's neck and pulled her closer. He transforms and sinks his teeth in her neck. He lets her go as she falls barely alive. The watcher starts crawling towards the door.

The vampire stares at Faith. Faith is stunned but knows that if she gets away it would be the end of her and relationship with him. She quickly grabs Mrs. Post without an reaction and slices her throat. She watches her die then turns around like nothing happens.

The vampire smiles and stares sat her. "The mayor is going to be ecstatic love."

Faith kissed him and tossed him on the bed. "Now you want to tell me your name since you promised."

The vampire smirked. "Most vampires know me as William the bloody, but you can just call me Spike."

"Spike?" She repeated now suddenly curious as she heard that name from Buffy's watcher. He was supposed to awaken a demon." She smirked letting it forget her mind as Spike was pleasuring her body. She laughed and decided to discuss that later. To hell with everything else this was heaven.

* * *

It was around midnight when Angel quietly snuck off into the night. He hated to leave Buffy alone at the mansion, but he had to do this. He had to find out if it was true that is ignoring chide, Spike is really back in town and planning on awaking Drakon. If so he would find his ignoring child and place a stake in his dead heart like he should have done months ago.

He signed and stopped at the Willies Pub. He looked in and realizes that the place was packed and full of vampires and demons inside. He realized if he wanted a straight answer from most of these vampires he's going to have to act like Angelus. He just hoped they couldn't tell he was human, or he would be in some major trouble then.

He opens the door and sees everyone stare at him. Some are shock and some are quite scared to see him, especially for the ones that knew he died. Some of them looked like they seen a ghost. Angel smirked coldly just like Angelus would and walked towards the bar.

Angel laughed as he smelled the fear on Willy. It even was more fun when he looked at Willy and could tell. It looked like he was going to faint.

Willy was just turning around when he jumped back suddenly as he seen Angelus standing there in front of him. "Angelus? What the…. I…. heard you would dead." Willy said.

Angel smirked and wraps an arm around Willy playing along. "It's a long story you know…. Killed by the slayer and then just back suddenly. Maybe it's because I can't be killed just that easily." Angel smirked.

Willy looks at him nervously. "Ah that kind of makes you….invisible then." Willy said.

Angel shrugged and looked back at him."So, Willy," Angel' voice dripped with concern. "You want to tell where my arrogant Chide is…..You know William the bloody?"

Willy shook his head and tried to think of a way out of this. There was no way he could tell anyone. If he did he would burn literally. "I'm not sure…haven't seen him in months."

Angel could tell he was hiding something and decided to up the notch some more. He grabbed Willy's neck and slammed it on the table. He then transformed into his demon and looked to his right noticing one demon left as everyone else was staring at him scared. "I think you had better spill and tell me what you know about Spike."

Willy gulped and could tell if he didn't tell him something he was going to piss his pants. "I can't tell. If they find out, there kill me, probably burn me alive."

"They who?" Angel growled. He had a bad feeling about this that Spike was working with someone more dangerous than ever.

"No! Please!" Willy shouted. He tried his best to scramble away from the furious vampire. "The last time they were here they killed two of my clients and told me not to say anything."

"When was this?" Angel asked, menacingly. He let go of Willy's neck and grabbed his shirt.

"A couple of days ago." Willy whimpered. "All I know it's something big, and they mentioned a ware house on the east side of town." Willy whispered.

Angel signed and let him go. He fixed his shirt and patted him on the back. "Thanks for your help Willy." Angel replied in an almost polite voice. He turned and left before some idiot thought it was a good idea to fight him. Besides that he did have one vampire try to ask for his autograph. He shook his head and cursed Angelus for being famous just because he was a killer. What the heck was happening to this world?

He walked out the door and started to make his way to his car when he noticed someone was behind him. He quickly turned around and seen a young girl. She had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had on black pants and a dark blue peasant shirt. She looked like she was about twenty one years old.

"Can I help you?" Angel asked looking at her curiously.

"You……you have a soul?" The girl stared at him and tried to touch his face, but he backed away. "I'm sorry. It's just I heard about you in the books and too see you now so… polite. It's strange."

Angel smirked and stared at the girl. "Ah….I guess you heard of Angelus. I'm not that person anymore."

"I can see that." The girl said.

"How can you tell…are you"….

"I'm part human." The girl said trying to change the subject. "I can also see you have a mate, such a lucky girl."

Angel smiled. "Yes she is…..May I ask what your name is?"

"It's Elizabeth…..I came to find you cause…. I…. need your help." She looked around and noticed the area began to change. She could sense a strong vampire nearby. "I…..have to go."

"Wait." Angel watched amazed as she suddenly disappeared in front of him. He looked around wondering how she did that. Maybe it was magic.

He then left wondering about the young girl, and what she needed help with. She seemed really scared. Scared like something was after her, and she was always on the move. That thought alone was making him wonder what could have her so scared.

* * *

The next morning Angel awoke to hear the sound of water running. Buffy must be up and taking a shower. He thought. He yawned and slowly got up and out of bed. He looked over and was blinded by the sunlight pouring into his bedroom. It was still so odd seeing him stare at the sun and not watching his skin burn from it. However, he did have a lot of experience in the sun with the ring of Amara. He was glad that he didn't need that ring anymore to have a normal life.

"He looked up as he heard the water being turned off and the sound of Buffy groaning in pain. Angel quickly rushed in to see Buffy bent over the toilet and puking.

Angel knelt beside her worried. He got a couple of tissues and wiped off her face when she leaned up. "Buffy are you ok…. You…. look sick?"

Buffy nodded, "I think I'm a little nauseous."

"Is this the first time you got sick?" Angel asked wondering if his suspicion is right or not.

"This is the second time…actually. Why what are you thinking?" she asked and looked at him realizing what he must be thinking. "No…no….it can't be. I mean being sick can be related to tons of other symptoms like…. The…. flu, food poison, allergies…..or…

"Pregnant." Angel replied seeing her shock face. He looked down wondering if Buffy didn't want kids. She was acting like she didn't want kids, but he always thought she would love to have children. "You don't want kids?"

Buffy looked at him and seen that concern and confused stare. "No, that's not what I met. I want kids just I think it's too soon." Buffy said.

Angel sighed wondering how would she take it if she was.

Before Buffy could find out what he was going to tell her she quickly stood up as she heard the clock rang. "Oh gosh I'm going to be late for school." She quickly got up and ran to the bedroom picking up her backpack.

Angel got up and followed her. "Are you going to your mom's first?" He asked.

"Ah yes…..I don't think it would be a great idea go straight to school. She might think I skipped or something." Buffy said.

Angel smiled and picked up her other bag. "I'll take you to your mom's."

"Buffy smiled and could see the worried look on his face. She decided not to mention it now, but she will.

* * *

Jenny was making her way to Giles's office when she seen him come out. He looked very upset and confused as he was reading the daily newspaper. "Is something wrong dear?"

Giles sighed after a few agonizing stares at what he was reading was true.

"Mrs. Post is dead" he pauses for a second. "Someone killed her." His voice is calm as she stared back at Jenny. "Her throat was slashed."

"Oh my god." Jenny felt awful for the woman. She didn't like her much because of her attitude, but she wondered why anyone would want to kill her.

"The council called and they are expected to come here in a few days to talk also." Giles said.

"The council?" Jenny said.

"Yes, I have no idea why….Any ways…. just after the call I got this package in the mail. It has my name on it but no return address." Giles said.

Jenny stared at the package and hand it back to Giles. "It does look suspicious."

"Yes it does but it could be anything….hopefully not something dangerous." Giles spoke.

Jenny took the package and looked at once more. She then said a few words in Latin that he didn't understand. She then opened one side as Giles stared at her with concern. "What? You don't think someone would actually place a bomb in here to kill us."

"No, I was just taking….precautions." Giles said.

"Well I was taught a lot of magic so it is useful a lot." Jenny said.

"I know quite a few myself. Maybe we can trade spells sometimes." Giles said. Jenny smiled and took what look like a VHS Tape out of the package. "A tape?" Jenny looked at it again.

"Why would they send us a tape?" Giles said.

"I have no clue." Jenny took the tape and placed it in the VHS. She hit play as she recognized the place automatically. It was Angel's mansion and Joyce was there.

Giles watched as it showed the living room. There was a fire place burning, and it seemed like there was someone living there. He watched as Joyce called out Buffy's name. Soon after he has seen Buffy peek her head from above the couch. "Ah maybe we shouldn't watch this." Giles said suddenly feeling like he was invading someone's privacy. He grabbed the remote and was about to hit the stop button when a familiar man appeared in front of Joyce. The remote fell from his hand and he looked at the vampire on the screen. "Angel?"

"I thought he was dead." Jenny said feeling somewhat scared and not sure how to feel about this. For one thing, she didn't know if this was Angel or Angelus. He acted like Angel and sounded like Angel but ever since the day he drained her. She still frightened of him.

All of a sudden, Giles quickly turned the TV off. "I can't believe she did this. She lied to me and." He hesitates for a second before going on to say "How long was she hiding him from us……and how could she disobey her duty on keeping him….he's a vampire."

"No." She said and turned the TV back on. She turned it up as Angel talked. He mentioned he was human and his soul is bound. Jenny turned it off then as she looked at Giles. He seemed to be taking it somewhat hard. "Giles are you ok?"

"I don't know. I can't think…. I…. just can't get out of my mind that she lied to me Jenny, lied to me about him."

Jenny placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "She loves him…Giles. Love can make you do crazy things."

Giles looked at her and smiled at a little because her words were true. Love can make you do crazy things. He remembers well when Jenny was a vampire; he had captured her and changed her back. Looking back at it now it was a very crazy thing to do. However, if he had to do it all over again he would do it. Maybe that's how Buffy felt and she did what she had to do.

* * *

Willow didn't know what to think. Giles told them what was on the tape he even showed them. Poor Buffy she really did feel bad for her.

"What should we do about Buffy?" Xander asked the group sitting around the table in the Library. Besides that he was highly irritated from finding out Buffy was hiding dead boy all this time.

"We can only let her come to terms with what we've learned. She is….. Unstable," Giles explained. "Or maybe we're wrong…. On…. the tape, he said he was human."

"Human?" Xander said. "That's not possible is it?"

"Actually, it is possible," replied to Giles, "It happened to a vampire centuries ago."

Xander turned to Willow and Giles. "How can you be so calm about this? It's Angelus. Evil, bloodthirsty, tried-to-kill-us-multiple-time. Not to mention Jenny."

"Xander." Giles scolded.

"No… this is ridiculous. I'm going to go find Buffy and talk to her." He grabbed his coat and was about to leave when the door opened. Xander backed up and took a seat deciding to calm his nerves before saying anything to Buffy.

Buffy stepped in and seen the glare at her, especially from Xander. She was suddenly glad she told Angel to stay home. Something told her that something was up, and maybe it wasn't' the best day to tell them yet. "What's with all the tragedy masks?"

"Buffy….maybe you should take a seat." Giles said.

"Ok, what's going on?" Buffy said.

"We know….. Angel is alive." Giles said.

Buffy takes a deep breath quiet shock wondering how he found out. Did her mom tell them? Anger started to fuel her if that was the case. "Did my mother tell you?" Buffy asked.

"No" Giles said surprised that Joyce knew about his. "Someone sent us a tape with no return address."

"A tape." Who would do such a thing she wondered. The only person that knew was her mom and Willow. Willow couldn't possible do this to her would she.

"You must've known it was wrong seeing Angel or you wouldn't have hidden him from all of us." Giles said.

I was going to tell you, I was. I-it was just that I... I didn't know why he came back. Then I found out why…..He came back because The Powers that be" sent him back. They told us we are met to be together.

"For what? For Angel to go psycho again the next time you give him a happy?" Xander said.

Buffy can't believe Xander's callousness. "What? How can you say that? He's human now"…

"And still has his demon." Xander said.

"His soul is bound." Buffy said angry.

"And I wander how many times you tired that out." Xander cursed.

"Xander." Willow shouted his name not believing he just said that.

Buffy was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe that her friend was saying this to her. "At least I'm happy and that all you can do is complain and bitch about my life." Buffy stood up and was heading towards the door. "You are supposed to be my friend."

Jenny walked out of the office now, and she heard the commotion. She could tell Buffy was the verge of tears. Jenny quickly walked over and placed a hand on Giles's shoulder. "Xander sit down." Jenny scowled.

"We are not blaming you Buffy…. I'm not and I'm the one person that should, but I won't. "I know how much you love him, and I'm not going to lecture you on this and everyone else should be ashamed of them self." jenny said.

Giles looked down and back at Jenny, who walked over to Buffy to confront her. However, before she could do that Xander had to say the wrong thing which was a big mistake for him.

"Buffy I hate seeing you do this to yourself. Angel is still a monster to me, and if you go back to him, he's going to ruin your life." Xander said. "It would be better if he stayed dead in the ground." Xander mumbled.

"WHAT?....What did you say?" Buffy turned towards him her eyes blazing, and before he could say it again she snapped.

Xander didn't even see it coming. None of them did. One second he was screaming at the top of his lungs, the next thing he found his face hit the table.

"Let me make this very clear to you Xander," Buffy said trying to stay calm. "Angel is a bigger person than you're ever be. If I ever had to choice between you the selfish bratty little boy with emotional problems and the selfless man who risks everything for me and the world. Take a guess who would be the winner."

Buffy pushed him away and pointed at him. "It wouldn't be you. You're not even the friend, I thought you would be. Your worse than Angelus and if you say one more thing about him, I swear you won't have a leg."

Buffy was still trying to stay calm, but she was shaking and there were tears pouring down her face. "Sorry Giles."

Willow confronted her and placed an arm around her and glared daggers at Xander. "I think you should leave now Xander." Willow said still not able to believe that her boyfriend and friend said this to her. She was sure to have a long lecture with him later.

Buffy pulled away from the hug and started to leave, but she suddenly became dizzy and fainted into a pair of strong arms wraps around her.

Everyone except Willow gasped as Angel walked in and grabbed Buffy before she fell to the ground. He was standing there with Buffy in his arms as the sun hit him. He quickly looked up to see the shocked faces of the watcher and the arrogant boy Xander that he wanted to beat to the ground. Even no Buffy told him to stay home, but he couldn't. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen so he followed her. And he heard every damn word that Xander said to her. He was just still surprised that he was not in game face.

"An….Angelus" Giles quickly grabbed a cross while Xander was still surprised that his friend threaten him. "So you finally decided come in and face us…deadboy." Xander mocked.

Angel growled and slowly sat Buffy on the ground. Before Xander knew what was happening, he ran and lifted Xander off the ground by his neck. Xander gasped as he stared into Angel's golden eyes. He grumped and started struggling.

"Angel please…he didn't mean it." Willow begged.

"Giles and Jenny were close beside them. Giles still had the cross in his hand but he didn't think it would help since he was indeed human. He could tell by the sun shining on him and not burning him up in flames.

Angel stared at him and shook him hard knowing if looks could kill the boy would already be dead.

"Listen here you arrogant little boy. I'm never leaving Buffy ever again. I know you think I'm not worthy of her and maybe your right, but she doesn't care. She accepts me for who I am. I'm human, which makes me more than I was, and if I ever see you talk to her that way again I might have to remind you of what I'm really capable of." He then dropped the boy and ran to Buffy. He gently picked her up in his arms.

He stared at Giles and Jenny staring at them. "I'm still Angel and always would be. I'm sorry for what I did Giles, and I'm sorry for what I did to you Jenny. He then left in a flash leaving them to stare at him flabbergasted.

"Xander sat on the floor still trying to get his breathe. To say the least he wasn't happy but wasn't going to let it consume him. He looked at Willow for support, but she just stared at him hard.

"I'm sorry."

Willow shook her head and stared down at him. "I'm not the one that you should be telling sorry too. She then walked away leaving him and Giles to stare at her. She had to find Buffy…..Had to find out if she was ok or not and if anything happen to her. There was going to be hell to pay.

**********************************************************************************  
**I appreciate the reviews I got. **

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVEWED AND READ. Thank you.**

"**Please Review….the more reviews the faster the updates**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 24

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; pg violence

Characters; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles/Jenny, Spike/Faith

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon. Except for Drakon and Elizabeth are mine.

Lyrics by breaking Benjamin

* * *

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt

That I'd be lost without you and never find myself

Let's hold onto each other above everything else

Start over, start over

Something was different than the last time she was here. The place had a vivid feeling to it. Like it was alive and she was pulled into a trance. The place was hot, exotic and tense as she watched people danced around her. Their bodies were pressed against their partner and swayed with a tension of never leaving each other's skin connected with each other.

_Close your eyes, so many days go by. Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

She then noticed she was alone swaying and dancing to the beat of the music. It was like her body had a mind of its own as it moved to the tune of the music. She then looked down and at her clothes. To say the least she wondered how she got this clothes on because she doesn't remember putting something on so revealing.

She had on a green tank top on that lifted her breast. It was hold by two small straps. Her hair was up leaving her neck bare, and she had on a short green skirt. She looked around noticing again everyone else was so entwined with themselves, they didn't even look at her, which was good. She looked totally like a slut in this. What the heck was she thinking, or maybe she was drinking when she decided to wear this. She didn't know but she knew she had to get out of here before someone has from school seen her.

She took a step back when she suddenly bumped into a strong pair of arms. Her muscles shifted as she relaxed into the body next to her. She recognized the body pressed against her back. It was strong, firm and muscular. Of course she also had that tingling feeling that was in her chest.

His arms wrap around her waist as it lay on her flat stomach. Buffy smiled and pressed her back against his. "Angel." she said embarrassed.

He didn't answer her instead she felt his lips on the nape of her neck. She hummed and leaned against him as her body started to sway with the music.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

"Angel, what are you doing here?" she whispered.

Angel smiled and swayed his hips with hers. "I missed you, had to come find you." He swayed a bit then he turned her around staring at her with pleasure. He caressed her arm and trailed it towards her neck until his fingers traced her face. "So perfect."

Buffy hummed and smiled as a sudden wave of pleasure swept within her. She then felt his body pressed her body against his. Her body felt like it was on fire, like it was traveling in her veins until it reached her heart making it thumb loudly. She moaned and wraps a leg around his thigh.

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong. Don't you dare to look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?_

"We should leave." She mumbled pressing against him. "Need you." she whispered in his ear. "Now."

He smiled and wraps one hand around her shoulder and one around her leg. He presses a kiss to her neck and leans closer towards her.

Buffy smiles and looks around noticing now everyone around her was staring at her. Her face blushed realizing her and Angel were in a tender position. She turned to move but Angel held her still as he nibbled on her neck. "Angel."

She looked again around noticing everyone she ever knew from school was here. Willow and Xander were on the far right dancing and smiling at her. Giles and Jenny were on the far left sitting by a table and glaring at her a little too happy. Cordelia was near the center dancing with someone she never met before. Her mother Joyce was standing near Giles smiling at her.

Buffy stared back at Angel to try and pull him to the door, but he stopped her when he pulled her back and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was short and was interrupted by a familiar laugh. She looked to her right to see a cloaked man dressed in black with Faith standing beside him, and she was holding something, something small.

"Faith?" She looked at her closely noticing she was holding a baby. Confused she walked over as she watched the man beside Faith take the hood off. She gasped and glared daggers at the man. "Spike."

"Hello slayer. I see once again you couldn't stay away from my sire's pants." He laughed again.

Buffy was furious. She marched closer towards him when something pulled her back. She turned and was staring at her lover only to realize it wasn't him, it was Angelus. His eyes were glowing deep red instead of yellow as he stared at her. He laughed and pulled her closer. ""Lust…..god I miss that smell." He laughed again and pulled her body against his. "Don't worry Buff, I'm not going to kill you."

"How?" She asked still surprised that he was back, the one thing that she feared. Buffy yanked her arms away from him and looked around to notice everyone was still standing there. No one was moving, it was like they were hypnotized. "What did you do?" She asked Angelus.

Faith smirked and took a step forward. "We didn't' do anything Buff……it was all you……..it was all your fault." Faith backed up and her faced shifted into a vampire. She smirked back at Buffy's shocked face as she cradled the child.

"Oh god." Buffy gasped as she looked around noticing all the men around her changed into a vampire including her watcher. "Giles."

She then looked back at Faith that still had the child in her arms. There was something about the child that felt like she knew the child. "Give me the child." Buffy replied.

"No….. This child is the start of our new world." Faith smiled. "You can't have it all Buff."

Buffy then looked behind faith as something big stepped beside Spike. She couldn't see his face, she could only see the shape of its body. It was huge not to mention it was seven feet tall and had horns on its head. To say the least she didn't want to meet that thing in a dark alley.

Buffy was about to make a leap towards Faith when Angelus grabbed her throat. He pulled her back and wraps one hand around her shoulder and the other on her neck.

Buffy's stares in to his eyes suddenly frighten as she faced her lover and demon again. "Don't fight it lover…..this is how it should be." She then felt his fangs in her neck, the room started to spin and then darkness over took her.

* * *

Buffy awoke gasping as she groggily noticed Angel was beside her. He was sleeping and she thanked god that what just happened was just a dream. A very bad nightmare that she hoped she won't be dreaming about ever again. However, the dream still made her wonder about the child Faith was holding in her dream and why she had a connection with the child. She then wondered why Angelus was in her dream and why his eyes were red. Besides that there was no way angel could lose his soul now. Third what the hell was that thing standing behind Spike.

She sighed and decided to forget about it when she noticed something moving beside her. She looked over and seen Angel sleeping peacefully beside her. His head was resting on the bed beside her face. His eyes were close and he looked so peaceful. It was the first time she watched him sleep peaceful. She then looked around noticing she was not home in her comfortable bed. She was in a hospital. Damn it she hated hospitals.

Buffy stared at Angel and fluffed his spiked hair. He stirred and looked up at her. He smiled and pulled her in for a hug before she could say anything.. "Thank god you're ok. I thought you were never going to wake up. You had me so worried." Angel said holding her.

Buffy smiled and wraps an arm around him. "I'm fine, I'm so glad to see you." She said relieved that it was just a dream. "It's not like I was out for months…. Right…. Besides that who took me to the hospital?" She asked staring at him hard.

Angel chucked. "You were out for two hours, and I had to take you to the hospital. I was scared something happened to you." He said.

"Two hours?" she repeated suddenly remembering what happen earlier. She had an outburst on her friends and watcher and then to make it worse she threatens her friend Xander. She did feel bad but he had it coming."Where's everyone, is my mom here?"

Angel smiled and looked at her wondering if she was going to get mad at sending them all home. "I sent your friends and watcher home. Your mom and Willow are in the lounge." He looked at her innocently.

"And Xander?" she asked.

"Still has a leg until he says something like that again." Angel mumbled. Buffy stared at him shocked and gave him that glare. "What? I didn't hurt him…I just threatened him."

"Well he did deserve it but no hurting him….even if he's a stubborn fool." Buffy said.

Angel was about to laugh when the door suddenly opened. It was Willow.

"Buffy." Willow smiled and walked over towards her. "I'm so happy your ok. How are you feeling?"

"Oh as good as I can be." Buffy mumbled. Willow leaned over and gave her a big hug. "It will be better when I get out of this bed." She started to get up when the door suddenly opened. It was Dr. Wilson and her mother Joyce.

Joyce smiled and walked over towards her daughter. "Buffy, I was so worried. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine…. Feel…. great enough to get out of this hospital." She looked at her mom who was smiling but the doctor was looking at her and Angel with concern.

"I don't think you should leave yet Ms. Summers. I need to run a few more tests." The doctor said.

"Why?" Buffy asked. "What for?"

"I just wanted to make sure there was no injury to the baby when you fell." The doctor said.

Buffy's eyes widened as well as her mother and boyfriend. "Wh…what?"

"You're pregnant Mrs. Summers. I thought you knew." Dr. Wilson said surprised that the young girl didn't know. "You're about a month past your cycle."

Willow looked at Buffy in total shock. The image of her best friend pregnant was shocking enough. That she might be pregnant by a vampire with a soul boggled her mind. Willow took a deep breath realizing the situation her friend was in also. The doctor just told her mom also. This was not good.

"Wh…what?" Buffy said again still confused as she stared at Angel, who seemed to be somewhat shocked, and he looked like he was starting to brood. Buffy rolled her eyes wondering if he knew already. She then looked at her mom that was staring at Angel like she wanted to pummel him. Buffy sighed glad her watcher and her friend Xander wasn't here. She would hate to hear what they had to say. At least she had Willow to support her.

* * *

That evening after a boring day of talking and arguing with her mother, she decided Split and go to at Angel's place for awhile. However, that didn't mean she could hide forever. She had to face them sometime especially since her watcher, friends and mother were downstairs waiting for her.

Angel smiled and stroked her arm. He then pressed his ear up against Buffy's stomach and listened. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father." He smiled still not able to believe that this has happened.

"We're going to have a baby together?" Buffy said happy but was still scared for her and her child.

Angel kissed her again and smiled. "I never thought I could feel like this. You can't imagine how happy you made me."

"No I think I do." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. A few minutes later she slowly sits up and leaned her head against Angel's chest. "You know I'm surprised my mother is not up here lecturing us and threaten you again."

"Maybe she's changed." Angel chuckled.

Buffy laughed. "Ya sure." She then looked back at Angel feeling suddenly worried about the situation she was in. She was pregnant and the doctor did a second test to prove it. She was scared and didn't know what to think. She never would have thought she would be pregnant. She is a slayer and she could only imagine what would happen if this gets out in the demon world. She looked up at Angel and held him closer. "What am I going to do Angel? I mean could you imagine if the things I fight every night found out. They would kill me and the child."

"That is not going to happen." Angel said holding her close. He would kill anyone that even comes close to harm her or his child. "You don't have to worry about that." He said.

"How can you say that? Everyone will notice eventually when I'm like a balloon." Buffy pouted.

Angel snickered. "You're not going to be a balloon Buffy. You're going to be the most beautiful girl ever."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stared at him. "Besides that what do you mean don't worry about it. Did you do something I don't know about?" Buffy said noticing the way his eyes were moving. Usually when he looked away, she knew right then he was lying about something. "Spill cryptic guy."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" He smirked until Buffy gave him that look. "Last night I went to Willies bar. I wanted to prove that Spike was back." Angel said.

Buffy crossed her arms and looked at him noticing he was hiding something else. "And.."

Angel glanced at her and smirked realizing he can't hide stuff from her that easy. "Spike is somewhere in Sunnydale. There was also a young girl outside of the bar, not entirely human. She said her name is Elizabeth, and she knew who I was. She was also scared. She ran off before I could help her."

"A girl that wasn't human…and scared? Sounds like a vampire but vampires don't run off scared." Buffy said confused.

"I know that's what had me confused? I never felt anything nearby so I have no clue what it was she was frightened of." Angel said.

She was about to let out another comment when she heard her mom called her name. "Buffy."

Angel chuckled and took her hand kissing it. "I guess it's time to meet the firing squad." Buffy grumbled.

Angel helped her stand and led her to the doorway. "It will be fine Buffy. I'll be with you every step of the way."

Buffy smiled feeling somewhat confident but that didn't mean she was still nervous to see what her friends would think.

* * *

Joyce was pacing around the living room as Jenny and Giles looked on in confusion. Angel sat on the other side of the couch as Buffy sat beside him.

"Buffy," the Watcher said uneasily and still curious to find out what happen at the hospital. Joyce wasn't saying anything and it was making him worry if something was wrong, "Is there something wrong Buffy? Were you hurt?" He asked.

"no...nothing like that." Buffy said glancing at her watcher then Xander, who kept glaring at Angel and her.

Joyce noticed the tension and the worry on her daughters face. She was petrified by the situation she was in an Angel seemed to be handling it well. She had her differences with him and still wasn't sure if he was right for her, but she'll give him a chance. After all her daughters loved him more than life itself, it made her wished she had a love like that. So perfect that it amazed her at times and made her realize how grownup her daughter was. She was very proud of her.

Buffy opened her mouth but her hands were holding Angel's tightly. Angel noticed how nervous Buffy was getting so he decided to say it even know he didn't mean to it just came out.

"Were having a baby." Angel said bluntly. He watched his eyes seeing Buffy's eyes dart back forth to her watcher and friends. He looked at Giles noticing the surprised glare. Even no Giles wasn't technically Buffy's father; he wasn't surprised if he threatened him with a baseball bat.

"You're pregnant." Giles's mouth opened and closed. "This is….. I mean there has never been a slayer pregnant before." Giles was slight angered but amazed to. "I….

Although Xander wasn't having none of it. It was bad enough to find the demon kissing his best friend and now to find out, she's pregnant by the demon. It just made it even worse. "I can't believe you…"

Angel growled and stared at Xander ready to jump him. Buffy placed a hand on Angel's chest calming him down. Willow glared at him hard. "Xander, please can't you just see that he's different person. He's changed and he's human."

Xander stood up not able to do this anymore. His girlfriend was even disagreeing with him. "I….Can't take this…. I…. need some air." He left walking out the front door. He took a deep breath and walked home hoping this was just another terrible nightmare he was having.

Willow sighed and decided just to let him go. Maybe giving him some air would help. "Don't worry about him, he'll come around eventually." Willow said.

Angel rolled his eyes glad that Xander left before he did something he would regret. He watched Giles get up and went to the kitchen, but somehow he knew the watcher just had to take a moment of breath. He could tell by his face that he was still trying to deal with this.

Angel squeezed Buffy's hand and whispered to her. "I'll be back." Buffy watched him go as Jenny stared at Angel nervously as he walked past. "Jenny you know he's a different person like before right…..He just wants to talk." Buffy said.

Jenny smiled slightly. "I know I'm just trying to get use to this after…..what happen." She grimaced trying to block out the awful image of Angelus fangs in her neck draining her. At times if it felt so hard to forget what he did to her and now knowing he was back. It was still hard for her to get use to, but she was trying. Trying to get use it for Buffy and Giles sake. She just hopes she can cope with this a little while longer before she gets a nervous breakdown.

* * *

Angel walked into the kitchen to see Giles by the stove fixing a cup of coffee. He leaned against the wall and stared at Giles knowing it was now or never to say what he wanted to say. He had to get this off his conscious, or it would consume him. "I remember…" he said slowly trying to say the words because it was so hard. He remembers everything he did to Giles. "I remember what I did to you and Jenny."

Giles looked down and took a deep breath trying not to show hurt, anger at the man beside him. He swallowed and looked back at the man realizing that he really shouldn't feel this way about him, but every time he has seen his face, he picture's Angelus torturing him again.

Angel glanced down at Giles' hands, there on the table. The scars were still there, and it made him feel disgusted that once again that his hands did this, that his demon did this to hurt Buffy.

"I know nothing I say will be enough. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, and I will probably never would but…..I wanted to say at least…. I'm sorry for what I did to you and Jenny."

Giles didn't say nothing he just stared at Angel trying to hold back the emotions and anger he was feeling. It was like his mouth wanted to say something but nothing came out.

"There's nothing I can do to make it right and god knows that I don't' even deserve to be a father to Buffy. After what I did to Buffy and everyone here I'm still confused to why I'm back."

Giles opened his mouth carefully and looked back at Angel. "You're right. There isn't nothing you can do, but you have a chance to make up for it. You can be a father and maybe even make up for the crimes you did in your past, maybe then you're have your redemption."

"I only hope that will come true." Angel said.

Giles turned towards Angel and gave him a simple statement. "There is something you can do, though."

"Anything,"

* * *

Faith smiled as she was just leaving the nearest coffee shop. She was making her way past Wilkins Street when a limo sudden pulled near her. She took a step back cautious and glanced at the man in her car. One guy got out of the car and opened the door for her. Faith glared at him and then at the man in the back seat. "Mayor Wilkins."

"Faith, please do have a seat. We have a lot to discuss." He said.

Faith smirked, walked over and took a seat. The man closed the door and got back in the driver seat.

"So what's the new plan daddy-o?"

"Mayor Wilkins smirked and stared at her. "I need you to find the sword that was blessed by the knight who first slew Drakon."

"And how do I find this sword." Faith said twilling the knife she had in her hands.

"Buffy has it but there is a twist." Mayor Wilkins said.

"Really, I'm up for it." Faith said.

"It has to have the blood of someone good and pure." He smiled wandered if Faith would figure out who it was.

She was suddenly intrigued now and had a good idea who it was. "Let me guess, little miss goody two shoes."

"Oh yes, she would be the one." Mayor Wilkins said. "Spike will meet up with you at the Cemetery afterwards."

Faith smirked. "Well this should be fun; I'm always up for a challenge."

"And that's why your perfect in every way my Faith." Wilkins said.

* * *

"Oh…" Giles moved further into the living room as he seen Jenny come out of the dining room. She looked like she had a pit of relieve taking off her shoulder. She sat down beside him and took a breath of relieve.

"How did it go?" Giles asked

"It was….hard for him. He had tears in his eyes, begged forgiveness. He truly is not the monster we thought he was." Jenny said feeling somewhat bad for what happen to him. "He was cursed and in some ways it is my fault since it was my clan that cursed him."

Giles took her hand and squeezed it. "It's not your fault; your people did this, not you. You have no reason to blame yourself.

"I know." Her dark eyes glared up at him wanting to tell him she forgave him, but she decided not to. She knew Giles did not completely forgive him yet. Giles had to deal with this in his own way. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." Jenny smiled at him again, "He kissed her on the cheek just as Buffy walked in giving them the glare.

"I thought we were researching not kissy moments." Buffy said walking into the library with a book in her hand. Willow walked in and giggled. She sat down by Buffy at the table.

"So what's up? Found anything else that I should know about." Buffy asked.

Giles looked up and seen that curious look on her face again. "I'm researching on a book Jenny found. Its bits and pieces of the codex but not the whole book. Do you think you could ask Angel to see if he still has the codex?" Giles asked.

"The codex?' You actually think it's still around." Buffy asked remembering the time Spike stole it and gave it to Angelus. Well, that's what they think happened.

"It's possible it was never destroyed. The book was very liable, they could have kept it." Giles said.

"Possible…… Has anyone seen Angel?" Buffy asked suddenly noticing she hasn't seen him in a while.

Giles cleared his throat and stared at her hoping she would't be mad at him for this. He just thought it had to be done and maybe this would help Angel in some way of his guilt. "He's at the cemetery."

"The cemetery during the day…. Is…. there something you want to tell me Giles?" Buffy replied looking at him with concern.

"He wanted something to relieve his pain of his past of what his demon did. He went to the only place he could." Giles said.

Buffy sighed standing up and hoping she wasn't going to find a mope Angel now. "I'd better go find him before gets' mope. See Ya later." She started to walk out when Joyce came from the kitchen. "Honey, where are you going?"

Buffy turned and glanced at her mother. "I need to find Angel."

"Ah, I could drive you." Joyce said suddenly standing up and grabbing her car keys.

"Mom it's just around the next corner. I can do this." Buffy said.

"Buffy you're pregnant and it could be dangerous. Please let me take you."

Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine but no lectures please." Joyce smiled and left with her knowing this was going to be a long couple months until her uneasiness was gone. Because all she could think about was keeping her and her grandchild safe. She was the slayer for one thing, and she knew her life was more in risk now than ever before. Knowing that she would do whatever it takes to keep her daughter from harm.

* * *

Angel remembered everything he did in his life. He especially remembered what his demon did for years. He had been tortured, maimed, raped, and killed, for a century and a half. And he remembered everything and now looking down at Kendra's grave made him feel even worse.

She was a slayer and it was his fault, she was dead. It wasn't by his hands, but it was by his chided Spike. Furthermore, it just makes it obvious that it was his fault and would always would be. Not to mention he killed three other people when he was turned too.

He stared back down at it. A piece of stone, a name and a date. This was all that was left except for the memories of people he hurt and killed for his own pleasure.

It was hard for him to carry this burden around. The only thing that made him move on was because of his love for Buffy without her, he would be nothing.

He stayed like this for a moment before he fell to his knees by the grave. He traced his fingers on the stone then leaned closer. "Forgive me." He whispered. He sat like that for another minute before he felt a familiar presence near him. "Buffy." He stood up and turned around to see her smiling at him. He looked over towards the entrance to see her mom in the car "Are you ok?" She asked. He looked sad like he's been moping and brooding all day.

"I'm fine…. It…. was something I needed to do on my own." He said.

Buffy looked at the gravestone remembering Kendra the other slayer. She was tough she had to admit that. She would surely never forget her. "I understand." She then took his hand and decided to take him someplace to get his mind off of things. "Come on I think I can help with the brooding."

Angel smiled and took her hand.

* * *

Later that evening in a building outside of town, Mayor Wilkins held a scroll in his hand.

It read "To thee, he is known as the raze. Thou you must aid him to rise or be killed in the process. Once he has been raised and completely strong, you will be immortal. No stake can kill you as all other creatures will worship upon your mortal kind for eternity,"

It was a choice and a gift who found this scroll. It was always a myth a fairy tells about the first vampire and how it came to this earth. No one really believed this and at first he was even skeptical until a few days ago Spike "William the bloody" came to his door step and offered him a preposition that he couldn't refuse When he first told him he thought he was bluffing until he showed him the scroll. He was amazed because the scroll was supposedly lost, and at one time it was hidden and the only people that knew about it were the Order of Aurelius's family. The only ones that were alive were Angelus, Spike and Dru. Getting information out of Spike wasn't that hard when you can bargain him with money or other stuff. As long as he got what he wanted, he didn't care what Spike got.

The only thing he wanted was for the ascension to go smoothly and the only way that was going to happen is to find Drakon. But he had the next best thing he had his son. He was cast in stone from head to toe and he was at least seven feet tall. He was the main key to awaken his father now he just needed the blood of a slayer and everything would go as planned.

Although the story of how Drakon got destroyed by his only son fascinated him still. The stories would tell of a demon that had two horns on its head his feet cloven were huge not to mention it nearly stood eight feet tall. His son was human, mostly, unless you wanted to add the fact, there was a demon that was in him. He was nothing like his father through. His father was mean, hostile and had no aspects of desire of any type but to rule and kill like any other creature. His son, on the other hand, was different slightly. He would feed and kill others, but once his son met and challenged the first slayer that's when everything changed. It changed his whole life in result turning on his own father and trapping him in solid stone. At the same time, he destroyed himself, and it was all because of a forbidden kiss with a woman. His father would have never cared none the less but the woman was a slayer, and it unbalanced the way things should have been.

Mayor Wilkins's knew the story well and the story inspired him so much that it took him years to find a way to bring Drakon back. The only reason he wanted Drakon back was because of his powers. His blood was the last ingredient he needed for his ascension. Then everything, he worked so hard for would have met for something. He would own this world, maybe in the process him and Drakon could take over together. That wouldn't be a bad idea.

* * *

Faith is snapped out of her thoughts by Buffy's laughing as she climbs Angel's bedroom window. She signed hoping this would be an easy job, and she hoped she would find the sword before Angel or Buffy catches her snooping around.

She moved across the bed and went over towards the closet. She opened it and flipped threw a couple of outfits until she has seen a small slot for a key embedded in the back of the wooden closet. She picked at it with a bobby pin she had in her hair. She kept trying until she was on her sixth try, and it finally clicked. She smiled as the door opened revealing a small room. It had weapons, swords and a few other things stashed inside. She took a step with little room that was left and began to browse. She then went to the back after searching and searching when she finally seen the sword of virtuous in an unlocked glass case. She opened it and grabbed the sword. She placed the stuff the way it should be and locked the door closing the closet.

She was moving past the bed when she heard Buffy's voice closer this time, but it was closer. She was just outside the door with Angel. She quickly ran towards the window and ran closing the window on her way out. She landed on her feet and stood up making a dash towards the cemetery.

* * *

Giles watched his slayer go up stair's concern for her well being and her unborn child. It made him worry a lot and it made him wander if it was his fault for guiding her, pointing her in the right direction, then this happens. Although he had no way of encouraging her who to love or not, it was just how things were, and now he had a job to do. A job of protecting her and making sure she and her unborn child would live through this. For some reason, he had a bad feeling that something big was going to happen. He just didn't know what it was yet.

He just hoped that Angel would accept the responsibility of the situation. he put his slayer in. Other than that they had a bigger problem with the council supposedly would be coming here in four days of now. He couldn't tell them she was pregnant because he knew if the council would find out about this, they would fire him for allowing this to happen and most likely kill Angel and lock up Buffy. Then there was the fact that Drakon could or will be released and all hell would brake lose. Unfortunately, he had a lot to worry about.

Besides that Jenny left and went home to catch up on the classes she was teaching at school. While Joyce stayed at home to keep her mind occupied at work, but he could tell she was still nervous and scared about her daughter situation. He didn't blame her, he did too. Buffy was like a daughter to him.

"Willow, have you found anything else about Drakon?" Giles asked not noticing Xander walked in.

"Well it says he was the first demon on earth. He was brought forth to rid the Earth of the plague of humanity... and to start a revolution of a new kind of breed." Willow spoke.

"Wow, reminds me of the show Alien. I hope we don't have to walk around and try to kill anything like that. I certainly hope they don't lay their eggs in us either." Xander joked.

Willow smiled surprised to see him back so soon. Giles looked up and didn't seem amused. "This is not a joke Xander."

"I know, calm down G. Besides that how the….Bufster?" He asked.

"She's fine but…I begged you to keep your comments to yourself Giles said.

"Maybe if you apologized to her, she would feel better too." Willow said.

Xander rolled his eyes and took a deep breath realizing he should apologize before he backs out of it again. "Fine I'll…. Apologize' as long as dead boy is not here."

From the moment, he said that Buffy came downstairs staring at him. Buffy didn't say anything at first but glared at him for a moment. "Xander"

"Xander slowly gets up and stares at Buffy, who was waiting for him to say something.

"I want to apologize and want to say……I'm sorry for saying the things I said." He was only doing this for Buffy and that was it. "I won't say anything else to piss you off…..promise."

Buffy smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Xander smiled and took a seat beside Willow, who was still researching. A moment later he looked up to see Angel walk down the steps looking irritated and suddenly worried. Angel walked over towards the living room noticing Xander was back.

"It's alright Angel. He's not here to cause trouble." Buffy said.

"Angel sighed hoping for Xander sake that he was not here to cause trouble. "We might have a problem."

Everyone turned including Buffy, who had gotten up and stood by him. "What's wrong Angel."

"Someone was in my room and has taken the sword of virtuous. "

"The sword of virtuous, why would anyone steal it?" Giles said.

"Oh no." Willow gasped as she suddenly read something in the book about Drakon and the sword. "Maybe they wanted the sword of virtuous to release Drakon." Willow said as everyone else turned to stare at her.

"Well its mention here about Drakon being released by the Sword of virtuous and the scroll that was lost since the beginning of time." Willow handed Giles the book.

Giles looked at the book and looked surprised. "This is not good; we need to find out where that sword is. When was the last time you have seen the sword Angel?"

"Yesterday morning, I had it, but I could have sworn when I entered my room, someone was there, like they just left." Angel said.

"If this is the case then we must deal with this now. The council called yesterday and has spoken of a warehouse that Spike might be at. We could start there and see what happens." Giles spoke.

"I'm going with you." Buffy said.

Angel shook his head and stared at her. "Buffy, it's not safe to go in your situation."

Buffy fumed and took a step towards him. "I am too. I'm only a month pregnant, and I'm not leaving you to go face Spike alone."

"Buffy remember what happen last time. I'm not letting you go with me." Angel demanded.

Willow and Xander seemed too watched amazed as they watched the slayer and vamp argue. It was like watching a married couple fight.

Giles sighed and got frustrated at the situation of the couple in front of him. Arguing wasn't getting anywhere and it was making him worry more. "Buffy he is right…. It…. is safe to just stay here. Faith could go with him."

Buffy turned and was about to let out another big argument when Angel grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet, sincere and a way of distracting her, which worked. A minute later he released her and caressed her face.

Willow just smiled looking amused while Xander had to snicker at the fact that they reminded him of the couple's on days of our life. This was starting to amuse him.

"No distracting me, why do you do that?" Buffy said.

Angel snickered. "Giles is right, but since you won't take no for an answer, I guess you have to come but under one condition." He smiled.

Buffy crossed her arms and stared at him. "And what would that be?"

* * *

Jenny was on her way to make herself a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and wondered if that was Giles. He said he wouldn't be here until nine, but it's only 7:00. She made her way to the door and opened it. To her surprise, it wasn't anyone she knew. It was a young teen maybe fourteen to fifteen years old. She looked pale and she had the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen. Her hair was brown and was held in two pony tails. She looked scared and confused. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Elisabeth DaKone. I was wondering if you could help me."

Jenny looked at the girl and could tell the girl was scared of something. She was glancing around outside nervously. The girl's name sounded awfully familiar but then again, there was something about the girl, she wasn't sure if she should trust also. "Is someone following you?" She asked.

"Ah…. No…. I just need help, and I know I could trust you….can I please come in." The young girl said.

"What is it that you need help with honey?"

"If I could just please come inside. Someone is after me…I can't say…please"

Jenny looked at the young girl and felt odd for not inviting her in. She was just a young girl, but just in case she knew her spells well and if anything she could still use them to protect herself.

The girl stepped in and smiled in relieved. The young girl sat on the couch and pulled out a book she had in her small backpack.

"I'm looking for my father, and I think you can help Jenna of the Kalderash gypsy clan."

Jenny looked at her hard then wondered how she knew who she was. "How do you know that?"

The young girl smiled. "I know a lot, let's just say I'm older than you think I am."

Jenny knew it was too good to be true. You can't trust the face that's sweet and innocent. She quickly said three words and her hand glowed, then her whole body glowed shielding her from forces around her.

The young girl laughed and stared at her. "There was no need for that. I'm not here to hurt you. I just need your help to find my father."

"What makes you think I can help you find your father?"

"Because you're the one that helped my brother get a soul." She said.

Jenny looked at her confused. "Brother?"

"Yes "Liam. He goes by Angel now."

Jenny looked at her wide eyes knowing there were a lot of questions now. As far as she knew when he changed he had killed his sister. This was impossible wasn't it?

* * *

Spike smiled as he made his way out of the graveyard and into the warehouse. He was even happier to get a bang with the slayer at the graveyard. She was a good lay and he was just wandering for a moment that she was even better than Dru. He was planning on getting back at Dru for leaving him for a fungus demon but instead he had other plans now. He had plans for that luscious slayer that he couldn't get out of his mind.

Spike smiles as he makes his way toward Mayor Wilkins that was preparing for the sacrifice. There was a young blonde girl that was tied to four restraints on the wall. She was unconscious and had the most luscious body he ever seen. Before he could daydream about how it would look like if Faith was tied down he was interrupted by the mayor.

"Do you have it?" Wilkins said.

Spike smiled and handed him the sword. "In perfect condition Mayor, now all we need is the slayer."

"That could be arranged. "Wilkins said. "Get to the nearest cemetery they are there."

"How would you know... Do you have some fancy equipment lying around here? "He spoke.

"I have my resources." Wilkins said. "Make sure you have the pint of blood before midnight."

"That will be no problem, Mayor."

"Well, just in case I'm bringing back up." The mayor said as four vampires walked towards the entrance. Spike sneered and picked up the dagger that was lying on the stone. He was making his way towards the door when the mayor's voice stopped him. "Don't disappoint me."

He sighed leaving hoping very soon he could get rid of that lout. He hated taking orders from people. He was starting to get annoying just like his sire.

* * *

Buffy and Angel were making their way towards the entrance of the graveyard when Angel was a couple feet of head. She stepped towards his side frustrated that she promised she would stay out of the way if it gotten too dangerous. Although if it was his life in danger she was going to be side him no matter what he said. She loved him too much to see him get hurt.

Buffy walked a little closer when they have seen Faith nearby. She was sitting on a tomb. "Faith?"

Faith looked over and smiled. "Hay B what's up?" She then looked over to see she had Angel with her. This should be fun she thought.

Buffy smiled and waved towards her. "Seen any vamps yet."

"No just a few not much. "This must be Angel I hear so much about."

Angel smiled and shook her hand. He then wandered just for a moment why he felt something odd about her. He knew she was a slayer but there was something else that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Who told you about Angel?" Buffy said feeling somewhat jealous the way Faith's eyes were roaming his.

Faith laughed. "Oh from Xander. Besides no need to worry B, I got myself a man, no need to get jealous." She smirked.

Angel smirked and could see the jealous look in Buffy's eyes. It was amusing to see."

Figures Xander was the one that told her about Angel. Besides that Buffy was surprised that Faith had a man because usually she couldn't stick with one.

Faith looked at her when she has suddenly seen two vampires coming towards her. "Watch out B."

Angel quickly turned and dodged the stake lunching at him. He grabbed it from the vamp and broke it into. He quickly turned and snapped the vampire neck as he seen Buffy was fighting a vamp. He clubbed the third vampire and attacked another one as he made his way over to Buffy.

Faith smirked and attacked a vamp that came towards the right. She quickly took her stake and shoved it deep into the vamp's heart. She walked faller and ran right into her cloaked vampire. Not wanting to give herself up, she winked at Spike and decided to play along. He grabbed her by the neck and morphed. He leaned closer towards her and whispered. "Just play along and everything will be ok." He then gently bit in her throat feeling the warm blood feel his throat. It has been so long since he had Slayer's blood that he felt like he was getting high on it. he went on his knees and cradled her in his arms. Before he could move away, he was suddenly tossed against a tomb. "Bloody hell." He looked up and smirked at the blond slayer before him. She looked the same but something was different about her that he couldn't put his finger on. "Well well if it isn't the mighty slayer. Did you come for dinner too?" he licked his bloody lips and stared at his sire that just stood beside the slayer.

"Spike." Buffy looked at him in disgust and ran to Faith, who was starting to move. "Faith are you ok?"

Angels growled as he stared at the cloaked vampire and new right away that it was his chide Spike. "Well if it isn't Spiky." He teased.

"Well, if it isn't my old sire. Did you come with fluffy for a good hay in the sack? That is the only thing fluffy is good for, to lose your soul with." Spike chuckled.

Angel morphed and growled. "I am going to count to five before I tear your throat out."

Spike chuckled. "You always did go for the over dramatic, Angelus." He smirked and lit a cigarette.

Angel flinched at the name. "That is NOT my name anymore."

Spike snickered. "That doesn't make it true. You will always be a demon no matter what. You can't hide from the past behind this pathetic mask of a human or fluffy over there."

Buffy was behind him now. She kicked him straight in the balls for that comment. "Fuck you Spike. You know you're pathetic the last time I saw you and you even more pathetic now. Are you supposed to be dressing like Dracula now?" She smirked.

"Bloody hell slayer you don't kick vamps in the balls and for a matter of fact I don't dress like that pounce." Spike said holding his groan.

Angel smirked." Are you sure you have balls Spike I thought you didn't have any." He laughed not helping to tease the vamp some more.

Spike growled and lunched himself at Angel. He tackled him to the ground and slide his fangs right into his neck. Buffy quickly jumped and tossed Spike off of him. "Angel are you ok?"

Angel cursed and held his neck. He couldn't believe he bit him. "I'm fine."

"Bloody hell you're human but how?" Spike asked amazed as he tasted the blood in his mouth.

"None of your business Spike" Buffy replied getting suddenly agitated by the vamp once again..

Spike turned to see three vamps running towards Angel. Well, this was his chance, and it was now or never to get what he needed. "Come on slayer I know you want a piece of Spike to." He taunted.

Buffy glared at him in fury. "Oh he's dead." She mumbled pulling a stake out of her back pocket. Angel stood beside her and glanced at the two vamps coming near them. "Buffy let me handle Spike while you go handle the two vamps."

Buffy shook her head. "No way I want to be the one to stake him." Buffy said.

"Really slayer didn't know you wanted me that badly." Spike teased.

Before Angel knew what was happening Buffy jumped and was fighting Spike head on. He cursed and was once again blocked by two vamps stopping him.

There was a kick to the right and left which Spike blocked, but he didn't block the fist coming towards his face. He fell right on his ass as Buffy leaned over him. She had the stake to his chest but Spike had both of his hands on the stake trying to push it the other way. "Bloody hell slayer, you sure pick up a good fight." He sneered and smirked as he seen Faith sit up.

Faith watched as Buffy was ready to stake her boyfriend, so she did the only thing she could do to save him. She quickly looked over to see a vamp coming towards her, she then screamed Buffy's name.

Buffy glanced over just in time for Spike to grab the small dagger with his left hand. He quickly pulled it out and stabbed Buffy right in the shoulder. Buffy screamed and rolled away from him dropping the stake. Spike quickly pulled the dagger out and placed it back in the glass container.

Angel heard the scream and jumped when he seen Spike looming over his precious slayer. Angel growled and jumped towards Spike. Before he could reach him Spike smirked and disappeared before he could reach him. He looked down at Buffy and then at Faith, who took care of the last vamp. He took Buffy in his arms and held the stab wound. "Buffy are you ok? Buffy."

"Buffy gasped awake and looked up to see Angel staring at her. I can't believe that stupid ass stabbed me." Buffy pouted. "Is Faith ok?"

"Faith is fine but we need to get both of you to the hospital." Angel said.

"Oh gosh not again. Can't you just take me home and take care of me?"

Buffy I know you hate hospitals, but it's just for safely for…."

"We can play doctor and patient." Buffy teased.

Angel sighed realizing Buffy was making him think very bad things again. This was not good now all he could think about was Buffy in a little nurse outfit or a gown. He smiled and picked up Buffy in his arms. "Come on I'll decide on the way." He teased.

Buffy smiled knowing she would get her way. "Well at least it will take our minds off of why Spike's back in town and what's he's planning to do because I have a bad feeling it's not good." Buffy said.

Angel looked down at her and smiled. "True but I wouldn't worry about him. I would be worried about who he's working for."

* * *

**Sorry for posting so late. I had class projects to finish.**

**Tell me what you think. Thanks**

**The more reviews the more chapters I'll post.**


	30. Chapter 30

Title; Forbidden Love; CH 30

Author; DreamInfinity0

Rating; R Dark mature themes and sexual content.

Characters; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Cordelia, angelus/Darla Spike/dru, spike/ vamp Faith

Disclaimer; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon. Lyrics don't belong to me. (Elizabeth, Damon and Drakon Da Kon characters belong to me.)

Author Note; Spoilers for So 3. The wish. HAS BEEN BETA

_When stars collide like you and I_

_No shadows block the sun_

_You're all I've ever needed_

_Baby you're the one_

When Buffy wakes up, Angel is looking down at her and stroking her hair gently. She smiles relieved, she is not in the hospital as she notices she's in Angel's bedroom. She looks back at him noticing he's smiling a bit. She sits up but winces as she notices her shoulder is bandaged. Buffy frowns and sits up. "Was this necessary. "

Angel sighed but smiles noticing she was pouting again. Every time she did that it made him want to chuckle at the site. She was so cute when she did that. "Buffy you were stabbed and I didn't want it to get infected or anything, so I cleaned it then bandaged it….. But ya know we could always go to the hospital." Angel teased.

"No…..no way. No hospitals." Buffy pouted.

"Fine…but you have to let me check ya." Angel said.

Buffy frown her eyes. "Check me?"

Angel smiled. "Ya…. Like a doctor would." He gave her a little wink and smiled. "An over view of your perfect precious body."

Buffy smirked noticing his accent and suddenly became lustful. She never noticed him speaking in Irish could turn her own. She then winked back realizing what he wanted to do. "Over view…sounds like you want a full body exam."

Angel smiled and gently leaned over and picked her up in his arms. "Where are you taking me?" she asked curiously.

"To la bathroom lass." He smiled and pushed the door aside with his feet opening it then closed it. He walked in turned on the light and sat Buffy on the bathroom counter. He turned to stare at her and smirked.

"So Ms. Summers what brings ya in?" He asked trying to act serious, but it was hard with her sitting there in her little button down blouse that showed the top of her breast. He took a deep breath and leaned closer towards her. "I think it's best to check out that nasty cut you have Ms Summers. Don't want it affected now do we?"

Buffy smiled noticing what type of game he was playing. Now all they really needed was for Angel to be dressed in a doctor's outfit. The images were starting to make her think naughty thoughts. "That's fine Dr….. Angel." She teased trying not to laugh at the name.

He smiles and gently unbuttons her shirt. He gets to the last button and pulls it open surprised that she doesn't have a bra on. He glanced at her perfect breast noticing her nipples suddenly harden. He took a deep breath and smoothed his hand to the side of her stomach then to the right side of her breast. He gently pulls the bandage off carefully noticing it's starting to heal already. He pats it back on and glances at her. "It looks like the wound is healing good Ms. Summers."

Buffy pouted and wandered how long he can hold on to the lust because she could tell by the bulge in his pants. It was starting to get harder for her even to do this, but she could tease him a little more. It was more fun this way. "That's good. "She leaned over and winked at him. "Maybe you can help me with another little problem." She teased.

"Well Mrs. Summer what can I help you with." Angel said, wandering how long he'll be able to take this without touching her.

"Well….doctor, it seems my…nipples are always cold, and they can never seem to stay warm. I was wondering if there was something you could do to help." She smirked taking both of her hands and cupping her breast pretending to get them warm.

Angel stared at her and had to shut his mouth before he started to drool at the image of Buffy touching herself. Shit, he was losing this game, and it wasn't helping that his pants were getting tighter. "Um…..I think I have the perfect medicine for that." He teased. He gently moved his hand up and cupped her hands with his pulling them away from her breast. He then looked down, placed one hand on her right breast and placed his mouth on the left.

"OHH" Buffy moaned as his tongue suddenly licked and gently nibbled on her left nipple while his fingers teased the other one. He kept doing this for a few minutes before he switched and moved his mouth to the other breast. HHHHe started to suck the areola deeper into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. He could tell her breathing was becoming more perceptible as her head rolled back.

"Oh." She arches into his touch, wanting to feel more of his mouth on her. It felt so good to have him there that all she was wishing he was inside her now. She was starting to get high on lust when she suddenly felt him release her breast from his mouth. She pouted and opens her eyes to stare at him.

"Did that help Ms. Summers?" He replied gently cupping her wet breast and flickering both nipples with his finger.

"Oh…..that's so much better doctor." Buffy moaned.

Angel smirked and released her breast. He then looked at them noticing they were red, wet and hard from his mouth. "Is there anything else you want me to fix Ms. Summers." He asked hoping she said no, so he can take her already.

Buffy smiled deciding to tease him just a little longer. "Hmmm there is a small problem, but it's….

"Show me." He whispered in her ear pressing his hard body against hers. He was losing patience with this little game they were playing.

Buffy shivered and guided his hand to her pelvis. "Here."

"Hmm… here…" he mumbled his lips tracing her jaw and to her neck before he started kneeling before her.

Still gasping Buffy looked down to see Angel yank her cotton shorts from her body leaving her nude as the day she was born. Other than that she was slightly embarrassed that Angel's face was right beside her pelvis. Before she knew it she felt a finger stoking her clit. She gasped loudly until he suddenly stopped and pulled his finger out. She pouted and looked back at him.

"I can see your problem Ms. Summers. You're soaking wet with no release. How long have you been like this?" He said in his Irish accent.

Buffy moaned as he pushed his finger back in pumping in and out. "Way… to…… long."

"That is very unhealthy Ms. Summers; you should come to me the next time this happens." He teased giving her a cocky smile.

Buffy smiled knowing she would go to him every time and more if she had a problem like this. Before she knew it his fingers were out and her legs were suddenly wrapped around his neck. She was now lying on her back, and before she could say anything she could feel his tongue driving into her. "Oh god." Buffy screamed out as his tongue and finger rubbed and pumped into her giving her the most exotic feeling she has ever had before.

She doesn't know how long she was laying there. All she knows she was screaming and had came two times before she felt him release her legs from his shoulder. Angel then stood up and stared down at his luscious slayer that was sprawled out on the counter. He leaned closer and gently licked her ear.

"Ms. Summers I think you should lean up for the final exam." He smirked realizing she was still trying to get her breathe. He gently took her hand and helped her sit up.

Buffy opened her eyes realizing Angel was helping her sit up. She smiled and could see the lustful look in his eyes. She took another deep breath. "Yes Doctor."

He smiled and carefully helped her to stand. He then turned her and faced her with her face to the counter and her bottom towards him. He smirked and quickly unbuttons his pants and boxers to the ground. "Now I want you to bend over and bare your weight on the counter. Ms Summers."

"Yes doctor." She did as he asked and bent over. She then leaned on her arms as she felt his hand grasp her thigh. She then felt him pull her hips apart until she felt something hard and huge enter her entrance slowly. "Oh." she moaned.

"That's it… Ms. Summers just stand still while I….Oh god." He hissed suddenly feeling the heat from her body scorch him. "So…hot….perfect." He hissed thrusting into her deeper.

"Ah! D—deeper!" she screamed. She clenched her muscles until she felt his inner muscle spasm. She moaned in pleasure as he drove in her again and again until they both were screaming each other's names. Before she felt another release she felt his fangs suddenly in her neck. For some reason, having his fangs and him inside her gave her an exotic feeling run threw her body.

A moment later, Angel released his fangs from her neck and fell forward, gently releasing his cock from her tight heat. He slipped to the floor with Buffy in his arms still shaking from pleasure.

"Oh…what happen to playing doctor?" She replied opening up her eyes.

He smirked and gently kissed her on the cheek. "I think we should...... play doctor more often." He gasped taking another deep breath.

Buffy laughed. "Me too, maybe next time I could wear a little nurse outfit while I get you a doctor outfit."

Angel had a sudden image of Buffy dressed in a little short nurse outfit than the image came to him of being in a doctor outfit. Just the feeling of wearing a white coat made him brood with horror. "I think I'll just stick with the black."

She laughed. "Were see about that." she teased

Angel looks over and kisses her right hand. "I love you," he says.

"Never stop loving me?" She pleaded.

"I would never stop loving you. I'll love you until the end of time." Angel replies wrapping his arm around her waist and letting her fall asleep against his body. He smiles knowing he will keep that promise until the end of time.

Spike couldn't believe this. Out of all his damn luck, his sire had to be there to save the slayer. He had stabbed her and would have killed her if it wasn't for his damn sire. Other than that there were a lot of unexplained things he couldn't figure out. First, how in the hell was Angel human and still part vampire. Then why did he sense something funny about the slayer. He could smell his sire all over the slayer but there was something else he couldn't put his finger on. It was like the slayer and his sire were connected now.

Other than that he was pissed that the dagger, he stabbed Buffy with didn't wake Drakon's son "Damon." Knowing that fact, the mayor was pissed to say the least. He was having Faith do all his dirty work instead of him, which pissed him off. He was the one that was evil and a vampire. He was the one that belonged to a very noble Family not to mention he was a master vampire or could have been if it wasn't for his sire and his stupid ass girlfriend of a slayer. He was surely in a messed up situation in this odd world. It made him wish it was like the older days when him and Angelus were in command and took out any slayer that messed with them. He only could wish to put the blonde slayer back to the late 1800s just to see the look on her face of how bad Angelus and him were back in the days. Those were the good old days.

"Spike."

Spike looked up and stared at Faith that just walked in. He turned around, his eyes falling on his cute, brunette slayer. She was cladded in black. She had on a halter top that reached low enough to show her cleavage. Her pants was made of leather that seemed to firm her perfect curves.

"Hello Cutie. She walked in and sat on the bed beside him. "So what're ya doing?"

"Just bloody thinking."

"Seems like your brooding instead." Faith mocked.

Spike growled and stared at her."Don't test me slayer."

"Grouchy aren't we today." She teased hoping to tick him off just for the fun of it.

Spike grinned, an idea forming in his mind. "Why don't you show me what you like slayer?"

Faith smiled. "What I like." She smirked pretending she was thinking when she reached over and grabbed his head. She planted a kiss on him, her tongue probing inside of his mouth. God he was like a very bad addiction for her. She was beginning to love this more than slaying.

She slammed her head to the bed and pulled at his shirt until buttons flew everywhere. Spike cursed and took her hands and held them beside her. "That was my favorite shirt slayer. You're going to be punished for that." He hissed.

Faith laughed. "Really what do you have in mind? Handcuffs, whips, chains…. Or…. do you have something more interesting in mind."

Spike looked at her amused and getting more shock everyday by this slayer. She was feisty, dark and luscious. "You're into Bdsm love…. Your…. shocking me slayer. I bloody thought you were more innocent than that."

"I was never innocent; you don't me that well then." Faith said suddenly flipping them over. She straddled him then tossed the shirt to the side. She started working on his belt as Spike quickly pulled her top off then her bra leaving her nude from the waist up. Spike licked his lips at her luscious breast and pulled her forward until one of her breasts was in his mouth.

"Ah…Harder." Faith pulled him forward rocked her hips to his. Spike quickly undid the buttons of her pants and pushed them down. He removed the last pair of clothing on her body and his leaving them bare.

Not wasting another more time, he quickly rolled her over and thrust himself into her, as she groaned in pleasure. He moved fiercely until she screamed. During that moment his fangs sank right above her right breast.

Faith screamed and dug her nails into his shoulder.

Spike grabbed her hips placing it on his shoulder. He then pushed forward ramming himself into her until it hurt. He hissed and rocked forward until he was on the brink of coming. He felt the slayer wrap her strong legs around his back hard urging him for more. Bloody hell, this slayer was going to be the death of him. He thought.

Faith moaned and thrashed under him. It was pain but the pleasure was so much great that she kept going until she felt herself come again. She felt him fall on her spilling his seed in her. "That was a rush."

"Bloody right, your be the death of me someday slayer." Spike said. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. Maybe later you can do a little something for me?" He asked.

Faith smirked. "And what would that be?"

"I need you to find something for me." Spike asked.

Faith smiled and couldn't help to wander herself into this pain and pleasure, and it made her realize her being lovers with a vampire had it' qualities. She wondered if that was the reason why Buffy was dating a vampire or was it because of love. She sighed and smirked at the thought of love. She didn't love; she usually only got what she wanted and leaves. Now looking back at what she used to be she wasn't sure if that was true anymore. She felt like she would do anything for him.

"Jenny" Giles called from the living room as he entered the house. "It was quiet for the evening, and he thought it was a little too quiet. Usually Jenny is cooking or making some kind of noise. Getting worried he walked into the dining room to see Jenny sitting by the dining room table with a young girl that looked no more than sixteen years old. He cleared his throat and gave Jenny a quick smile.

The young girl smirked and turned around. "You must be Giles…the watcher."

Giles stared at her and then back at Jenny, who seemed to be very intrigued and nervous by the girl. He took another look and noticed she was very pale giving that fact he only did what he thought was necessary. He reached for the cross on the shelf near him.

"That is unnecessary." Elizabeth said. "If I wanted you dead you would be dead by now." She eyes him as he held the cross intent on using it. "Please drop the cross and take a seat Mr. Giles."

On instinct Giles suddenly let go of the cross and sat by Jenny. H…How did you do that?" Giles said. Although he knew how she did it. She probably compelled him to do it.

"She's a vampire Giles. She compelled you." Jenny said wondering how he gets around in the modern world still.

Elizabeth giggled. "It's called a thrall Mr. Giles. I'm thought surely you knew that."

"Well yes…I…just didn't' think it would work…..on me" Giles said.

She laughed again. "I'm a lot older than you think. I've heard a lot in my time but haven't heard a watcher say that to me before. Any ways I'm here because I need your help to find my father." She said.

"Your father?" Giles said.

"Oh yes, His name is Damon da Kon." She said.

Giles's stares at her shocked and fascinated that such a girl her age was still alive. He didn't think she was even alive still. She was older than the master himself. How was this possible? "Your Elizabeth da Kon. I didn't think you would be alive. There isn't even information in the watcher's diary about you" Giles said.

"Yes I've been hiding for awhile now and planned to keep it that way. However, when I heard my father's statue was taken. I had to do something." Elizabeth said.

"I'm still curious but you said you were related to Angel. How is that possible?" Ms. Calendar asked.

"Oh you mean Liam. Well, I just found out recently from looking threw my father's things. It seems when they were human they had a baby boy. Once they learned of the demon in town they were confronted by an oracle. They handed the child over to them knowing he would be safer in their hands, but they didn't' know they were going to send him hundreds of years in the near future where his destiny is laid out for him."

Giles was too astonished to hear this information. It was beyond impossible to believe, but it happened. More than so he couldn't believe that Angel is a descendent from Damon D Kon. "This is very remarkable…. But…. I really think we should tell Angel and Buffy about this."

"NO..... I'm sorry." Elizabeth said. "Everyone in my family's line is already dead because of Drakon. I can't bare to bring him into this and destroy his life once again. Besides that it is vital that he knows nothing especially your slayer. She is carrying his child, she cannot get involved. "

"How do you know about my slayer and her child?" Giles asked curiously.

"I've been here for awhile now keeping an eye on Angel." She said.

"I see but I can't hide this from Buffy. She is like a daughter to me." Giles said.

"Yes but you will keep it from her if you know it could cost her life." Elizabeth said.

"Her life?" Giles said.

"Yes….it's best you don't know. Just know that its best if the slayer stays out of it." Elizabeth stood up suddenly feeling something amidst coming. She quickly looked around and could feel the presence that she felt earlier. Darkness, despair, hatred, love.

"I must be going." Elizabeth ran out before Giles could stop her. "Wait."

"What are we going to do Giles?" Jenny said finally standing up. "We can't keep this from Buffy or Angel."

Giles looked at her. "True but can we trust her. I mean everything she told us could be a lie. Other than that fact she's a vampire."

"She's not lying. I can tell…. But…. she is hiding something." Jenny said.

"Which makes me worry about why she really wants Angel and Buffy out of the picture?" Giles said feeling like there is much more than to the story than meets the eye. Before he could brood about it, there was a sound of shattering glass coming from upstairs.

Giles quickly grabbed the cross and bow. He ran upstairs with Jenny right behind him. He made it to his bedroom just in time to see a cloaked figure jump out of his bedroom window. He quickly ran but the person or thing was gone before he could shoot them. He turned to look at the glass case that was broken leaving shattered pieces everywhere. Jenny was standing when she suddenly noticed what they took. "Giles."

Giles took a step closer. "The ring of Amara is missing."

Jenny knew what that met, and it only met badly especially if a vampire took it. "This is not good Giles."

"I must contact Buffy and the others. We must find out who took it." Giles made his way down stairs. Jenny was making her way downstairs when she suddenly noticed a strain of brown hair on the floor. She picked it up wandering it this could be the intruder if so it certainly wasn't no male. The hair was way too long, and it only made her realize that this person could be someone right under their nose that they never expected.

Faith smirked as she made her way over to spike. He was leaning on a hedge stone smoking a cetigrate. She smirked and handed him the ring. "Here you go blonde."

Spike smirked and caught the box that she tossed to him. "Thanks luv." He opened the box and smirked when he seen the ring. He never thought he would see it again. He took the ring out and placed it on his finger already feeling the excitement pour threw him.

"So what's the big deal with the ring? You're into fashion or something." she laughed.

Spike grinned. He picked up a piece of wood and tossed it to Faith. "Stake me."

Faith looked at him strangely. "What?"

"You heard me luv, stake me. I won't be hurt." He grinned noticing she wasn't sure. He decided to make the decision for her. He transformed and jumped her tackling her to the ground.

Faith fell gasping as she felt her back hit the ground. She glanced up to see Spike growling at her. "Come on luv, I know you got it in you for a good brawl."

Faith smirked and tossed him on the ground. She then moved over and pinned him to the ground. "You want to play, I can play?" She teased grabbing the stake and poising it at his heart.

Spike smirked, grabbed the stake and rammed it down until it was embedded in his heart." He smirked seeing Faith's surprise reaction when he didn't burst into dust. "You know it kind of tickles."

Faith sat there for a moment to take this in. He was practically invisible with this ring. "This is fucking awesome. Does it work on slayers?"

Spike smiled. "Oh yes and the fact we have a little job to do tonight. If things go as planned then were never having to deal with Buffy again."

**********************************************************************************************************************8

That night Spike makes his way inside of Willy's bar. He was hoping to find little miss goody two shoes and make her pay for his messed up life. However, things could be better if he found some dirt on Angel to begin with. He sat at the bar and looks over to see the demon he invited over. "My, my what do we have here?" Spike smirked as the lady turned to face him.

"My o my what do we have here a…vampire." The girl mocked.

"What you think I was human or something?" Spike glared.

The girl laughed. "Hardly, I can smell slayer all over you." the girl said.

Willy looked over and glanced at Spike with wide eyes. "Put your eyes back in your head mate." Spike then glared at the girl. "You look familiar and my senses say you're not exactly human."

"You could say that. I'm Anya…A vengeance demon."

Spike smiled knowing out of all his luck, he would meet her in this day in age. He suddenly had a new plan building up in his head that he was wishing for a very long time. This was perfect.

"I would like to make a…wish."

Xander, Willow and Buffy were sitting at the table in Giles's place. They weren't sure why they were here yet because Giles and Jenny were still talking and disgusting something privately. Her mom was also here, which made her wonder why Giles invited her here. She hated putting her mother in all of this and mostly because it was dangerous. It seemed to happen since the day her mom learned that she was pregnant. She was very protective of her now, and it was starting to irritate her but she would let it pass eventually.

She looked over to see Angel was in the kitchen while she was starting to get bored and tired. It was almost nine, not that she was complaining or anything. She was supposed to be slaying, but she supposed Faith is doing that for her.

Buffy looked up to see Joyce come over. "Is there something wrong mom?"

Joyce walked over to her suddenly notices the bite mark on her neck "Baby what happened?"

Buffy's hands flew to her neck as she forgot to cover it up. She looked at Giles and Jenny that just walked in.

Xander saw the bite mark and got outraged that once again Angel hurt her. "Oh god he bit you!"

Giles walked in and looked confused until he seen what Buffy was covering up. He looked over and frowned as Angel walked in.

"Mom, I'm ok… It's nothing"…

"Nothing, he bit you. That is not normal." Xander said.

Angel walked in and frowned when he noticed what the conversation was about. He crossed his arms and was holding every inch of him not to grab the boy by the throat.

"Sit down Xander!" Willow yelled. Xander sighed and he sat down.

"Mom its ok, Giles tell mom it's….. Normal"

Giles blushed at the conversation they were having. "It is normal... for... vampiric sex." He whispered. Jenny chuckled.

Joyce was livid. "This is not funny Jenny."

"I'm sorry but Buffy is right. It is normal, and I have never seen you blushed before Giles." Jenny chuckled.

Giles cleared his throat and looked at Angel that was sitting away from Buffy's mom. He then watched Buffy stand up and sit by Angel. She curled her legs and laid her head on his chest. "Can we just please talk about the subject to why we're here then my sex life?" Buffy said.

Xander was shocked. He figured that her relationship wasn't going to be disgusted like this. "This is certainly over sharing..."

"I agree." Giles said. "I contacted you to tell you that not only the sword of vicious was stolen but the ring of Amara is now gone to." Giles said.

"Damn it. I knew I should have destroyed that ring long ago." Angel said.

Buffy was up now and she had a pretty good ideal who took it. "I have a pretty good ideal who took it."

Giles looked at her surprised." You do."

"I think Spike took it. He was the only other one that wanted it badly enough."

"True but I never invited him in my house. It's in possible." Giles said. Before he could go on, there was a knock on the door.

"It's probably Faith, I'll get it." Buffy walked over and opened the door. To her surprise, it wasn't Faith if so when did she changed into a bleach blonde vampire. Confused and pissed, she grabbed her stake out of her pocket. "SPIKE."

Angel and everyone else came running when Buffy said his chide name. He was right behind her when he seen the blonde vamp tossed a black silver heart necklace in the middle of the floor.

Spike started to laugh but was cut off by Angel's fist in his face. Buffy was by his side in a minute trying to help, but before she could touch Angel, he disappeared. Shocked she looked down to see Spike gone as well. Then everything around her suddenly vanished too."What the hell."

Spike was too astonished. He was standing there at the watcher's house one moment and then the next he's back standing in the same place that him and Angelus destroyed years ago.

He was in the past, in a place he remembered that seemed just like yesterday. Astonished was too weak a word to describe what he felt. Comfort, bewildered and enormous was the correct words that describe this. This was great. The only thing he could think about was find the rest of his family.

"Spike. What the Fuck happened? It's like I'm back in the 17th century again." Faith cursed. "This better be some horrible dream."

Spike smirked and walked over towards her. "It's ok love. You're like it here." Spike stood behind her and warps an arm around her waist. "Your love it so much, you're even die for it."

Faith frowned wandering what does he mean by that? Before she could turn around to face him, one of his hands was around her throat while his fangs were suddenly in her neck. Faith was on the verge of jerking away when she realized he wasn't stopping. It wasn't like the last time when he was playing around. She tried to kick him forward only to have him pull her down to her knees until she was too tired to move. Once she was on the brink of losing conscious she felt something smooth and liquid go down her throat. While that was the last thing she remembered.

"Where the hell are we?" Buffy said noticing everywhere she looked; she couldn't find Giles's house or the street they were on. She couldn't even find a sign near her that mention what street they were on.

Xander stood up and looked around. "Looks like we're not in Kansas anymore."

Giles, Jenny and Joyce were now looking around also. "Why does it look like were not even in our time anymore." Joyce said noticing the wooden barrel's and townhouses that look like from old TV shows.

"I believe Spike has somehow altered time. It seems we're in the 18th century." Giles said.

"I can't believe this. How can this be happening, damn Spike and where's Angel? I don't see him anywhere." Buffy said panicking. Joyce went by and tried to calm her, but she wasn't not having' none of that.

"Buffy I believe if this is the 18th century he is probably back in his body, back in this time." Giles said knowing that fact he only realized what that met.

"You mean he's….Angelus" Buffy said.

"I'm afraid so and if this is the time period we must find someplace safer to disgusts this information." Giles said.

"Wow like back in the cowboy days?" Xander said suddenly amused. "Except for the part when Vampires come and rip our throats out."

Willow frowned at him and took his arm. "I agree I think we should leave Giles. It's creepy out here."

Xander couldn't resist so he reached a hand on her shoulder and began crawling his hand to her other shoulder. Willow screamed.

Xander laughed, which resulted from Willow smacking him on the arm. "Come on it's just a joke."

Willow rolled her eyes and was about to give him a lecture when he suddenly disappeared. "Xander." Everyone was in panic mode now. Especially Buffy.

"Xander?" Where did he go?" Buffy said.

Willow started walking towards an Alley until she seen him in a nearby alley. "Xander?" Willow screamed. She ran over as she seen a very familiar woman pushing her boyfriend against the wall. The lady ranked her nails across his face when she heard her name.

"Buffy pulled Willow back and stood her ground. Even know she was pregnant, but she was damn sure she wasn't going to get them killed because of her situation. The lady turned towards her, and she had the motion to stake her but Giles stopped her. This event might cause a changed to everything Buffy. I believe its best not to kill her.

What, Buffy thought. Had he lost his mind? Buffy fumed and held the stake in her hand. "I thought you had better taste in men Darla. I thought you went for the lazy ones."

"Hay." Xander said. "I'm not lazy."

"It was a joke Xand." Buffy smirked.

This got the ladies' attention. She quickly tossed the boy to the group of people and stared at the slayer and her watcher suddenly fascinated by what they're talking about. She also wondered how the lady knew her name. She could tell by the odd and strange clothes that they were not from around here. "I don't think I know you, but it seems you heard of me."

Buffy smirked. "Giles, Jenny, Joyce I want you to go. I'll find you later."

"No, I'm not leaving you Buffy." Joyce said.

"GO." Buffy said.

Darla laughed. "Seems like mother dearest doesn't want you to leave, which leaves more food for me." She lunged ready to tackle the slayer when a firm hand gripped her waist and hand.

"Darla, Darla didn't I ever tell you it's not nice to eat alone." An Irish voice said. Buffy and everyone else stopped dead in their tracks when they took in the site that lay before them. There stood Angelus, beside Darla.

She couldn't move, she couldn't believe he was back to the one thing she prayed so hard to be rid off. She took a deep breath and could only stare at him noticing he defiantly wasn't the same man anymore, not from her time anyway. His hair was a lot longer; he had that evil glare in his eyes and a grin that only Angelus was capable of.

She knew she should run because Darla has changed by now. She was snarling at her, and she was going to jump her any minute for the kill. Other than that she couldn't help but laugh at the clothes he had on. He had on a white top on that had ruffles on the bottom. He had a black long coat overtop of it and a pair of black pants and boots. She had to laugh at the silly shirt he wearied also.

"What's so funny?" Angelus asked at the little blonde in front of him. Angelus' eyes roamed over the slayer's body with enjoyment. He looked at the clothes she had on, which he thought was strange- a girl wearing pants. Other than that he was fixated on her blouse, she wearied. He was staring at her lovely breast, which seemed to be very revealing. He couldn't forget about the black jacket she had on that seemed to fit her perfect.

Darla noticed the glare and growled at Angelus. "Calm down Darla, you're not the only one that does quite breathe taken." Angelus hissed.

Buffy rolled her eyes wishing he was back to his mean self instead of horny self. "You know I like you better when we just hit each other." Buffy said. "Except it's not your style."

Angelus growled. He then looked at her strangely. "Did you look at what you're wearing lately?"

Giles couldn't believe that his slayer was having a conversation about dress code with the most dangerous vampire of all time. What is she thinking? "Buffy I believe we should leave."

"No, I think not." Angelus said with a smirk knowing he had plans for this slayer. She was perfect in beauty than any other woman he has ever seen before. He could only imagine what she would be like if she was ever turned. He took a step forward only to see the slayer take a step back. "What are you going to do?

Buffy took her stake out of her pocket and held it tightly in her hand. She glanced at her friends and family. "Run."

_No longer the lost, No longer the same_

_And I can see you, starting to break_

_I'll keep you alive, if you show me the way_

_Forever - and ever, the scars will remain_

Buffy tried to clear the thoughts running threw her mind and not to mention the fear. The fear of having to kill the love of her life again and the fear of losing her life as well. When it came to seeing his face, she didn't think clearly. She knew the difference between the demon and the soul, she was just in denial but that didn't mean she was hoping she could somehow escape from the demons.

She kept running until she seen Willow and Xander run to the right while her mom, Jenny and Giles went to the left. Buffy kept going hoping they would follow her instead of her friends. She ran straight past the town and into a nearby cemetery noticing they were gaining on her. She knew this was not a safe, since she didn't know the area much but that didn't mean she would give up and hide. She was the slayer and slayers never give up no matter what the situation is. She was on the brink of making it up the hill when she ran into a strong body. She fell landing on her butt. "Well, well look what we got here?" Spike said looking down at the very precious slayer at his feet.

"YOU. You did this didn't you?" Buffy was pissed to say the least and knowing that fact she jumped up and lunged at the vampire tackling him to the ground. "You….stupid….bastard." With every word she punched him three times until he pushed her off sending her crashing to a tree.

"Didn't anyone tell you punching someone in the nose is wrongful, you stupid slayer."

Buffy pushed herself up and stood. "You're not someone; you're not even human you're a thing." She mocked.

Spike growled and jumped but was pulled back by a strong hand. "Spike whipped around and smiled. He noticed right away this wasn't the Angelus from the future; this was the most feared demon from the past that he used to love. "Angelus am I'm glad to see you. Look what I found, another slayer."

Angelus looked at his clothes wondering did he find the clothes the same place the slayer got hers. They looked odd and his chide defiantly looked odd. "I know…. Such a cute little thing, don't you agree William."

Spike smirked. "Oh ya good enough to eat." He grinned.

Buffy was getting pissed now. She didn't like them talking to her like she was food. What the hell. Buffy jumped and was near them in a minute. She whirls around so she could slam her foot to the side of Angel's leg. He gasped almost falling when he watched her make a run for it. He looked at his chided with a smirk knowing this was going to be a good game of mouse and cat.

Buffy was almost up to the hill when something tripped her. She looked up and seen Darla staring down at her. "Well, seems like you just not fast enough slayer."

Buffy jumped up and held the stake in her right hand. "Are you sure about that?" Buffy smirked but suddenly felt that gut feeling in her stomach telling her there was a vampire behind her. She quickly turned but was stopped by a pair of strong arms encircling her waist. She felt his head lean against her ear as his tongue licked the edge of her ear to her neck. She shuddered and tried to gasp away but his hold on her was too strong. Not to mention Darla seemed like she wanted to kill her right now.

"Let me go." Buffy said.

Spike laughed. "You have to beg slayer if you wish to run again."

Angelus smirked. "She'll do more than beg." Angelus said suddenly wrapping his arms around her closer and taking a quick scent noticing right away that his scent was on her. He knew that was impossible because he hasn't even met this slayer before. However, he could smell it. There was something else also, something he couldn't put his finger on. "What the heck is going on here?" He asked turning her around and shaking her. "What trickery is this?"

Spike smirked on the look on his sire's face. He knew what he smelled, and it was funny watching the scene play out this way. "Buffy pushed him off but he pulled her closer his face changing. "I can smell you on me, I can even hear a"…….

His face was fuming with confusion and Buffy could see it in his eyes that it was only a matter of time before he figured it out. "This is not possible." Angelus said.

"Buffy quickly tossed him off but Darla pushed her back into Angelus arms feeling amused by what was going on. "Kill her Angelus….she is our enemy….we have the right." Darla said.

Angelus frowned for a moment but did as he was asked. Although that didn't mean he was going to do what Darla said. "He suddenly sinks his teeth in her neck feeling his throat with the perfect taste of the slayers blood running down his throat.

Buffy grasped but was held until she fell to her knees with Angelus holding her body; in some way she always knew this would be how she would die, she just never knew it would be like this.

Giles is in an old library office that was nearby. He wasn't sure if it was a library at all he just knew there was no one in which gave him the chance to break in. At least back in this time he didn't have to worry about alarms going off.

Nearby Jenny was sitting on a chair and researching about the necklace. Joyce was nearby pacing, waiting for Buffy and her friends to come back, and she was getting nervous by the minute. She had a very bad feeling something bad happened.

"I think I found something." Jenny said. Giles walks by and looks at the book noticing a symbol and a name.

"It's the, the, uh, symbol of, of Anyanka." Giles said.

"Anyanka." She said knowing she heard that name before.

"Do you know her?" Giles asked.

"No, I heard of her thro. My grandfather used to read stories of her scorning wrongful men. She even came to our clan once when a man cheated on his wife in our tribe back in the late 18th century." Jenny said.

"Well, I hope we don't meet her, but I think we have to. Including we have to find the necklace to stop this crazy mess." Giles said.

"I hope we do get out of this mess, I am really worried about Buffy." Joyce said.

"I know, we are worried too, but if we go out there without a plan then we all fail."

Joyce frowned wanting to argue, but she let it go hoping for the best.

"Where do you think we should start?" Jenny asked.

"I think the same spot where we landed. There must be something there." Giles said.

"I hope so." Jenny said.

When Buffy awakened, she felt different, like a whole different person. She didn't even know where she was. The only thing she did know was she was thirsty, but she didn't know what. She heard footsteps coming. She then opened her eyes and looked up to see Angelus staring down at her. "Glad to see you have awaking, Beautiful."

Buffy gasped as she stared at him. His shirt was off and the only thing he had on was his pants. She made a motion to get up only to be picked up by Angelus as he placed her on his lap. "Tell me what you feel?"

Buffy stared at him as she tried to take a deep breath realizing she couldn't. She then realized she couldn't feel her heart or even her soul. Her eyes went wide realizing what that met, that she was no longer a slayer. She was a vampire. She then looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. Oddly, she felt the odd tickling noise in her stomach still. How was that possible? She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I feel different…. I'm hungry but…..I still care." She looked at him for an answer.

Angelus smirked knowing what she was talking about. If it wasn't for Spike telling him how the slayer got knocked up, he would have killed the brat in her. But for some reason after finding out it was his, he couldn't bare to kill one of his own. "The baby is fine. Everything will be fine." He then pulled her closer and kissed her full on the lips.

Buffy moaned pulling him closer until her mouth was on his neck. He quickly raised his head and slashed a cut across his neck. It caused a red line of flesh to appear across his neck.

Buffy stared at it as the scent caught her nose. It smells so good……Oh god……what am I saying. She knew she felt different and thought it was possible she was wrong, but she wasn't. She was a vampire and she could tell from the time she was turned before by the master in her nightmare. This was same feeling.

Buffy stared at it still as she suddenly felt ridges beneath her fingers on her face. "What did you do to me?" She asked.

"I turned you…and for me to turn a slayer for the first time in history makes me kind of a legend." He grinned.

Hearing that arrogant voice of his again she kicked him making him double over and falling on the floor.

Angelus snarled his eyes glowing. "Fiesty…I like it." He then lunged.

Buffy tried to jump away, but she was still weak and very hungry. She felt his hard grip on her wrist as he pulled her closer. He pushed her face towards his bloody neck. He sat on the couch with her in his lap again. "Drink"

She tried to pull away but the smell over came her again, and she latched on gulping down his blood. Angelus smirked when he seen the door open to reveal Spike and Darla walk in.

"What the hell Angelus, you turned her." Spike said. Not happy by this news at all. He was wishing for his sire to kill her not turn her.

"Bloody hell, you still did you it you bloody poof." Spike cursed.

Darla rolled her eyes. "Him…how about you. I found your little pet. I see you found yourself a slayer too. "How in the hell are there two slayers." Darla said.

"They're not from this time. I told you that." Spike hissed at his grandsire.

"That doesn't mean you won't be punished for your choice and yours." She hissed at Angelus and Spike.

Spike rolled his eyes, which led a slap to his face. Which he was tossed against the wall.

Angelus grinned. "Darla ya need to calm down. It's better this way. With no slayer, we don't have to worry about them killing us." He smirked when he noticed the slayer released her fangs from his neck. She was looking at him lustfully. He grinned and picked her up. "Me and the slayer are going to be spending some time together. She needs to know who her master is." He winked at Darla.

Darla growled as she watched him go. That bitch will be the death of him.

Spike smirked. He left knowing he didn't want to piss her off anymore then he already did. She was not in a bad mood. Other than that he left Faith in his room with Dru which he didn't know if that was the best decision or not. He walked in and smirked as he seen Faith up and had a hold of some guy. Her fangs were in his neck as she drained him dry. "How are my pets today?" Spike said.

"The stars are swiming Spike. They tell me there is a new change coming." Dru said.

Spike smiled and took a step forward to see Faith ripe the mans throat out. "I see you found some dinner.

Faith smiled and released the now dead man and licked her lips. "He was nothing to get off about. Besides that I feel Never better."

Giles had found the necklace right where they landed, which was good. Now all they needed to do was find a way to bring the demon here to put them back in the future. Giles sat down on the chair back at the same library they were in earlier. He suddenly noticed Jenny had several bags and a bowl of various herbs lay out on the table.

"Jenny how do you get these?"

"Outside and there was a little shop close by." Jenny noticed the glare. "I left when you fell asleep."

"Jenny! You could have been killed."

"Giles I can take care of myself." Jenny scowled.

Giles ignored the comment for now, but he wasn't going to let it go. He watches her pull bits of herbs from a bushel and drops them into the goblet as she recites the ritual to summon Anyanka. Giles looked around and noticed he didn't see Joyce around. "Jenny where is Joyce."

"She was in the kitchen." Jenny said placing the book down and walking into the kitchen. "She's not here."

Giles took a deep breath realizing she must have gone to find Buffy. "We must find her!"

"Giles I can't leave with you. One of us is going to have to stay here and finished this. We are wasting much time as it is." Jenny said.

"Jenny, it's safer here." Giles said.

"Before Jenny could argue anymore the door open to reveal Joyce, Willow and Xander."

"Thank god you're ok. Giles said. "Where have you been?"

"Well from running from our life and trying to stay alive I say just peachy." Xander said.

"But we couldn't find Buffy any place. The last place I have seen her heading was at the cemetery past the town." Willow said.

"We have to go back and find her." Joyce demanded.

"Hold on if I do this spell right and if everything works then we don't have to go and get Buffy. Everything will be like it never happened." Jenny said.

"Are you sure?" Joyce said.

"I'm positive." Jenny said. Giles walked over towards the book and repeated the words while Jenny put the herbs into the small fire burning in the bowl.

"Oh... Anyanka... I-I beseech thee…….Um...In the name of all women scorned...Come before me." Giles looks around to see where she might appear. "Great we're all going to be doomed." Xander said.

Giles rolls his eyes and starts to recite the spell again, but he sees her appear in the fall corner. He gazes at her with a look of foreboding. "Do you have any idea what I do to a man who uses that spell to summon me?" Anyanka said.

"Grant then a wish." Xander joked. Anyanka stared at the boy annoyed.

"What did Spike wished for?" Giles said.

"I had no idea his wish would be so exciting! Brave New World. I hope he likes it." Anyanka said.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

"In a few moments this place where be nothing like it was before. The whole timeline is changing." She said.

******************************************************************************************************************8

Angelus kissed Buffy thoroughly, shoving his hand up her dress, he had given her. He shoved the skirt up higher as she unzipped his pants freeing his cock.

Buffy pushed him back and straddled him crushing him to fall to the floor. "I can't believe how good I feel." She moaned. "No fear, no feelings……… no remorse."

Angelus smirked as he watched her impale herself on his cock. "So tight……so perfect." He hissed thrusting into her. Buffy moaned as he suddenly flipped her over and thrust into her violently. Buffy moaned in pleasure until she felt him come.

Angelus fell on her and groaned as Buffy tighten about him. He growled and was on the verge of spicing this up a little more when the door opened. He rolled his eyes when he seen Darla walking towards him. "Get up NOW." Darla yelled.

"Angelus grinned at Darla pissed off look. She was always the jealous one. He quickly grinned his hips until he came. A minute later he placed Buffy's skirt down and stood up with his pants still down. He shook them off intending on getting another pair when Darla pushed him against the wall. She had one hand around his neck and one around his cock. She squeezed and watched him growl at her. "Don't ever compare her to my darling. I made you and you will listen to what I say."

Angelus growled at her and smacked her hand away from his cock. He then flipped them over pushing Darla against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight Darla. I don't listen to no one not even you. Knowing that fact I can be, with whoever I want or do whatever, I want. "

"That's about to change sweetheart. I sent a few vampires after the slayer's friends. They're trying to get a hold of Anya." Darla said.

"What would they want with that demon?" He said.

"Possibly to change back time." She said which she thinks is fine. She liked it better before miss blonde took her favorite chide.

Angelus had a devious look on his face. He knew if this was true he wouldn't have his hands on this precious slayer and her child. So he walked over towards Buffy and pulled her up intending on changing that situration. Buffy stood before him in game face and smiled. "I want you to do me a little favor."

******************************************************************************************************8

"You're going to change it back." Giles said. Anyanka finally gets too close, and he takes a couple of steps back. Jenny takes a step back and steps by Giles. "Get back."

"Anyanka laughed. "Or what?"

Jenny starts to say a couple of words but Anyanka makes a sudden move and grabs her neck. She quickly tosses her to the wall knocking her out. Giles quickly grabs her necklace noticing it's the same as the one he had found on the ground. Anyanka shoves him away making the necklace fall to the floor. "Your regret that."

Xander and Willow were now trying to find some type of weapons in the room to defend them self while Joyce was trying to wake Jenny.

Willow was making it towards the living room when the door suddenly burst open to reveal Buffy. She looked to different thro she looks extremely agitated.

"Buffy?" asked Willow, worried she moved forward to see she wasn't alone. She had Angelus, Spike, Darla, Dru and……Faith. "What's going on?" Willow said suddenly frightened.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious!" Buffy sneered her face changing. "Willow's eyes went wide in horror.

Xander then walked in suddenly hearing his girlfriend scream. He ran and was suddenly stopped by the awful image of Buffy draining Willow. "Oh god no." Xander watched as his best friend ripped his girlfriend's throat out. Xander's faced pale as Buffy looked at him. She had blood all over her, and he knew right then this was not the friend he knew long ago.

Angelus sneered and was behind the boy in a moment. "God is not with you boy."He then grabbed the boy and sank his teeth in draining him dry. During that moment Xander really didn't care anymore. Willow was everything to him more than life itself. Without her, life was useless.

Darla and Dru were coming across Jenny and Joyce. Joyce was frightened to say the least, but she had to do something. She quickly grabbed a knife that was near the table. "Back off."

"Boy you humans are so stupid." Darla said morphing to her demon.

Giles looked over to see the vampires gaining on Jenny. He quickly kicked the demon causing her to let go and fall to the floor. He quickly got up but was stopped dead in his track by Buffy. He then noticed right away by her face, she wasn't his slayer anymore. "Oh god Buffy, how did this happen?"

"Don't be so shocked Giles. I knew it was coming sooner or later." Buffy said.

Spike and Faith then walked in and decided to watch. That could always be fun. Faith walked up to Giles and smirked. "Seems like you need a little help Giles." She said morphing.

Eyes widen again, Giles quickly grabbed the necklace and ran knowing he was in a shit load of trouble now. Both of his slayers were turned and were after him. He ran until he got himself to the bedroom. He locked it and placed a stand against it. He then quickly grabbed a rock and held it above the heart necklace. He bit on his lip when he heard Jenny's scream. He wanted to run and save her, but he knew if he didn't get this to work his life would be gone too.

"You are a trusting fool!" Anyanka said appearing near him. "This world is better. Why can't you see that?"

Giles jumped and took a step back. "This is not better; he said "This is madness." He raised the rock above the necklace just as the door burst Open. "I'm very disappointed in you Giles." Buffy said snarling in full game face.

Giles's eyes raised in horror as Buffy ran towards him. He quickly swings it down with full force at Anyanka's amulet. It shatters into thousands of pieces and emits a burst of green light.

"What the hell?" Spike said as he noticed he was back at the summer's door step only this time he had a stake in his chest. Other than that he didn't forget that he was back in this pathetic world again. How could this happen? The last thing he remembered, he was snacking on the slayers mom.

Buffy looked down at him and glared at him. "Why the hell……. is he not dusts?"

Spike quickly took the stake out and stared at her. "You have to try harder than that sweet cheeks."

Angel then came beside her and punched Spike in the face. He then grabbed the ring and placed it on his finger. "Nice try Spike, come back when you have a brain." Angel teased.

Spike growled and jumped back before Buffy could stake him. "This is not over slayer…….Never." He then walked away noticing Angel was pulling her back from chasing him. He then noticed the way his sire's hand went over the slayer's stomach. He also remembered being in the alternative past when Angelus mention the slayer being pregnant. He snickered wondering if those were even possible but weirder things happened. If this was true then he had big plans for the slayer and his sire.

It was around midnight now and Angel was sitting on the thick grass. He had left Buffy's home got her to get some rest. He went out on patrol still going over the information of what Spike did. Spike could have destroyed so much. It was like living a nightmare inside his head every time he seen Angelus forcing Buffy to drink his blood.

He doesn't know why he remembers, but he does. He remembers him chasing her, tackling her, biting her then draining her, and most of all he remembers her killing her best friend Willow. He doesn't know why anyone else didn't remember; maybe it was because he was still partly a vampire. He didn't' know but he was glad they didn't' know. If Buffy remembered she would never forgive herself for killing her friends and mother.

He was starting to make his way back out of the graveyard when he heard a high pitch scream nearby. He ran over to the right to see a familiar girl leaning on her knees. She had a dress on and curly long brown hair. When he got closer to kneel down, he noticed it was the young girl; he met a couple of days ago. "Elizabeth?"

The young girl stared up and started to hold her head."Help me."

Angel took her hand and tried to calm her down. "What's wrong?"

"He's here……I need….. To help him?" Elizabeth said holding her head from the pain throbbing in her head.

"To help who?" Angel said confused.

"My…….Your father." She whispered. Trying hard not to say it, but it kind of slipped out. It wasn't her fault that something was pulling her to get to her father's destination. She looked up at Angel and could see the confusion in his face.

"What?" He asked wondering if he was hearing things.

She wanted to tell him so many things but there wasn't enough time. She knew what was coming, and she had to stop it before it happened. However, if she didn't come back she would have to let someone know. She just hated to tell her brother this. It could get him into some serious trouble.

"Go to Buffy's Watcher…….He'll tell you, He'll tell you everything?" During that single moment she fled in a blink of an eye.

Angel stood up and was going to chase after her for answers, but she was already gone. Confused he decided to make a trip to Giles's house to see what the hell was really going on. Because he could tell by the young girl something was going on more than he knew. He had no idea what she was talking about. She couldn't possibility be talking about his father. His father's has been dead for years now.

Other than that he was still worried about Buffy and the fact Spike was still out there. He just hoped that with Spike gone, for the moment, he could finally relax and not worry about Buffy. It would be even better if Buffy moved in with him but knowing her mother that wouldn't be happen anytime soon. He could keep better eyes= on her because he knew Spike would never give up. Knowing that fact he would do anything in his power to protect Buffy. She was his life his everything. Without her, he would be nothing.

Sorry for the late post, I was working a lot. I wanted to also thank for all the people who reviewed. It really helps when there is a written comment. THANKS.

**Tell me what you think and I hope everybody likes it.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 31 part 1

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R. language, violence.

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Cordelia

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 3. Amends. (This chapter is split in two parts. Next chapter will be up soon.) **Has been beta**

It's Dublin, Ireland, 1838. It's Christmas time, and there is snow on the ground. The people in the streets are all dressed in warm cloaks. A carriage goes by, behind it a very worried-looking young woman. She is dressed in a long coat made of sheep skin as she hurries along the street. She frequently looks back to see if She's being followed. She passes a choir group singing "Silent Night", but pays them no mind. In a more crowded area, she pushes his way through the people knowing he was very close by. She pushes past a few people, eliciting a few comments on her rudeness. She makes it past 1st street when she was suddenly pulled into an alley way by a pair of arms. She quickly is tossed to the snow covered ground. She looks up bracing herself on her hands when she looks up to the face of the man she has seen earlier. Only this time his face was different, and it scared her to think he wasn't human.

"Diana where are you going?"

Diana looks up terrified into his eyes. "Your! You're not human."

Angelus Smiles. "Not of late, no."

Diana quickly stands up and starts to back away from him. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Well, it happens that I'm hungry." He looks at her up and down and smiles wondering what's under that jacket of hers. "And we didn't happen to finish on our little intimate moment, we shared."

Diana looks at him frighten and starts to run, but he pulls her arm back. "Please, I don't want to, I don't want this."

"Well that is not what you said to the last hundred of men you slept with. You after all a slut." He chuckled.

Diana's fist swings towards his face but Angelus catches it and slams her back against the wall. "That was a mistake."

Angelus grabs her face and forces her to face him. I guess I'll have to do this the painful way.

Diana cries and tries to push him away, but he was far too strong. "Please don't."

Angelus rolls his eyes at her protest and forces her neck to the side. "Be of a good cheer. It's Christmas!" He then bites her violently on the neck."

Angel awakes with a start. He takes a couple of breathes trying to get over the fact he just had a dream about Angelus. He hasn't had a dream of his demon, since he turned human, and it frightened him. He takes another deep breath and presses his right hand to his chest feeling his heart thump loudly against his palm. He takes a sign of relieve thanking god it was just a dream. At first he thought it was all but a dream of him becoming human.

He starts to scoot over when he suddenly feels a warm body against his. He looks over to his right to see his lover sleeping beside him. She was curled up right next to him as her back was pressed against his chest. He smiled and pressed his right hand on her stomach as he laid his head on her shoulder, listening carefully at the two heartbeats thumping.

It was like this every morning, since he learned of her pregnancy. He would stay with her until she awoke and would listen to the heart beat of his child and hers. It was like listing to a perfect melody that never ends. Knowing that fact he still couldn't believe she is two months pregnant now. Her belly is swelled with his child and for the first time in his life. he is truly happy. Nothing else could be perfect than this moment right here.

A few minutes later Buffy awoke slightly to feel someone placing soft kisses on her neck. The kisses were warm making her quiver all over. Then she noticed a hand massaging her swollen belly. "I think the baby likes that."

Angel smiled and leaned his head against hers. "Are you sure it's the baby and not you?"

Buffy smiled and was about to make a comment when she felt her blouse being unbuttoned and pulled apart. She then felt Angel's mouth on one of her nipples. "Oh god…Angel." She moaned. "If you keep this up were never… be getting out of bed."

Angel grinned and released his mouth. "Sorry baby…can't get enough of how beautiful you are."

Buffy pouted and sat up. "Beautiful? I look like a tub. Can you imagine what I'll look like in eight months?

"Angel smiled. A beautiful Swan."

Buffy smacked him in the arm. "I will not be. I'll be a balloon and can you imagining when school lets back up. Everyone will be thinking I'm a slut because I'm knocked up." She cried.

"Buffy you're beautiful; you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my 200 years." Angel leaned in and gave her hug trying to calm her down. She was like this since a few days ago. The doctor said it was normal for a pregnant women to act this way, especially since she's young. Angel was just glad she wasn't blaming him since technically he did get her knocked up.

Buffy pulled away and wiped her tears off her face. She stared at him and gave him a glare. "You're just saying that because my boobs are bigger."

Angel smirked agreeing with her that fact her boobs are bigger but not because that was the reason he loved her. "Buffy I loved you, since I first laid my eyes on you."

Buffy smiled at him. "Really, is that the truth?"

Angel smiled at her and pulled her into his arms. "With my heart and soul." He kissed her again and grabbed a robe and wraps around her body. He then turned her, around so he could get a good look at her. However, before he could tell her how lovely she looked, she lunched off the bed and ran to the bathroom. "Buffy."

Angel quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. He opened the door to see Buffy leaning over the toilet throwing up. Angel sighed feeling bad for her, so he bent down and grabbed some tissues that were lying on the counter. He was clueless in this whole pregnancy thing; he just hoped he could help her as much as he could.

Buffy sat up and laid her back against the wall praying she wasn't going to puke again. She looked over to see Angel move to her right as he gently started to rub and massage her back for her. She smiled feeling somewhat better. "That feels good."

"Are you feeling better?" Angel asked.

"I think… can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure." Angel got up and kissed her on the cheek before going to the kitchen. He poured some water in a clear glass and was making his way back to the bathroom when he heard her barf again. He sighs and walks into the bathroom to find Buffy crying. "What's wrong baby?" He quickly knelt next to her placing the glass of water on the counter. He then took her shaking body in his strong arms.

"I got sick up all over the place, I got puke in my hair and my stomach hurts from barfing too much." Buffy cried.

"Baby it will be ok." Angel got some tissues and cleaned her face and hair the best he could he then gently rubbed her back again. A few minutes later he grabbed a soft towel and wraps it around her.

"It's okay Buffy, I'm sorry you have to go through this, but I'm here for you. You only have another six months to go then where have our bundle of joy."

"Six months seems like a long time, especially if I'm going to be puking all the time." Buffy mumbled.

Angel smiled. "The doctor said this should be your last month. You should be ok by next month."

Buffy smiled. "I had better be."

After a moment of silence Buffy stared at him noticing he was brooding again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Our child." He smiled.

"I'm still trying to believe the fact that you and I are going to has a baby...I mean, all this time we thought this was never a possibility. Now it's real and….. I wasn't ready for this because I'm the slayer but now…..

Angel could see the confusion in her eyes, and it made him wonder if she really was ready for a child. The sinking feeling came to him that it was his fault once again that this happens to her. If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been in this situation. Besides that if he has known he could have gotten her pregnant he would have waited so he could wed her. He felt bad that he messed up her life this way.

Buffy stared at him and could tell he had sadness in his eyes. She sighed once again wishing she didn't say anything. She didn't mean to make him feel bad. Buffy took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm glad this baby is yours and mine. We created this, it's perfect, scary…I wouldn't change this for anything, and I'm glad it's with you, Angel. It's more than I ever could want.

Angel smiled and pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her. "You have no idea how happy you made me. You and our child are my everything. A moment later he pulled away and decided that he needed to talk to her about Elizabeth the girl he has seen yesterday.

"I….I saw Elizabeth last night. She said something that's been bothering me."

"Elizabeth?" Something in her filled her up with jealously then. "The girl you have seen outside the bar?"

"Yes." He could see the glare in her eyes, and it almost made him smirk at the thought. "It's not what you think Buffy. She mentions something about my father…. That…. she needed to help him." Angel said still not able to believe this.

"Your father? That's not possible …is it?" Buffy said.

"No…..but Giles knows about this. She said she talked to him a couple of days ago." Angel said.

"Giles…. When…. did she tell him this?" Buffy asked. "And why hasn't he told us."

"I'm not sure but it seems Giles is not telling us everything he knows.

Mayor Wilkins was surprised by the luck he ran into. Mr. Trick had run into a gold mine when they found a hidden cave near the Hellmouth. Inside had tons of books, but they weren't just any type of books. Most were watchers diaries and old artifacts but most importantly he found the book of Drakon. It had the complete history of the beginning of time. How vampire and demons truly came to this earth. Including how the first slayer was born. However, of course that is not the reason why he wanted the book. The book gave him full details of how to resurrect Drakon. It was only a matter of time now before one of his allies found a way to translate the book and then Drakon would rise. But for right now he had to resurrect his son Damon, which was a big part of the ritual.

Mr. Trick walked by and placed the book on the table as the mayor's minions prepared the spell. "The spell is almost ready mayor." Mr. Trick said.

The mayor smiled. "Perfect."

Mr. Wilkins was on his way to his office when he noticed his assistant on the phone. He was talking to someone very important.

He listened carefully and glared at the man before him. He knew there was a spy in his office, he just never expected it to be his assistant. He smirked and walked back to Mr. Trick to make sure they took care of his assistant permanently.

Elizabeth was running. She didn't' know what was compelling her to run but something was. She never felt something so strong, so forceful that she thought if she didn't' make it there fast enough she would die. However, she knew this feeling. It felt so familiar that she couldn't place where she had this feeling before. It's been so long ago since she felt his presence. She wasn't even sure if it was his presence.

She kept running until she stopped at a building that was on the west side of town. Her body hummed and tingled as she got close to it. She knew that feeling and it suddenly came to her what this reminded her of.

She could remember it clearly now. It was a family connection, and she could tell at that moment that it was her that was calling her. However, that was impossible right. He had died in the battle with Drakon or at least that's what she thought.

She took a step forward and could see two vampires guarding the building. She took a step forward and growled when they walked towards her. She quickly kicked the first and punched the second sending them flying in the air. She then ran inside not noticing the man behind her with a dart gun.

She ran until she came across the hallway to the basement. She stopped suddenly feeling the tingeing feeling pounding in her chest calling out to her. She started down the basement when something hit her sharp in the shoulder. She quickly reached over and pulled a dart out. She tossed it to the side and turned to see a cloaked man staring at her. He was no doubt a vampire. She started towards him when her legs started to give out. "No." She started to crawl back but the vampires leaned over and picked up her now paralyze body.

"Let go of me! Get your filthy hands off of me right now!"

The blue eyed vamp stared at her and smiled. "Don't get your panties in brisk sweet cheeks. I'm just doing as I'm told, something I usually never do."

Elizabeth struggled but gave up when she could not feel her arms. "Why are you doing this then? You're supposed to be William the bloody, not someone's lap dog.

Spike growled and grabbed her jaw. "Don't think this is me darling. It's just the cover." He let her jaw go and kicked open the door.

The mayor smiled as he looked up to see Spike come in. "Great timing Spike. I think the ritual is ready."

"Ritual?" Elizabeth said suddenly frightened. The tingeing in her heart was pounding louder and when she looked up, she could see why. She was staring at a solid rock that was shaped as a demon. She knew who it was then, and she had to hold back the tears from falling down her face. She knew what this met if they were awakening him, it could mean the end to everything,. She knew what the consequences would be if they completed the spell, but at this point she wasn't able to do much anyway. She couldn't escape and if she even could she doesn't even know she could leave her father here like this.

She looked one last time before her vision blurred and her eyes widen as she seen the dagger Spike held in his hand.

Giles place;

Willow and Xander were sitting on the couch while Jenny and Giles were researching. Angel and Buffy were curled up next to each other on the other side of the couch waiting for Giles to come up with some news about Elizabeth.

To say the least when she first came in she yelled at Giles for lying to her and of course afterwards she felt bad about it. She apologized and made up. A few minutes later Giles and jenny left the table and sat on the couch in front of them.

"Buffy….I'm sorry for not tell you this sooner. We wanted to but your life might be in danger, and I couldn't do it." Giles said.

Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder and stared at the couple. "We thought it was best."

Buffy rolled her eyes and stared back at her watcher annoyed that once again they were keeping things from her. "What do you mean Danger?" Buffy said. Angel was sitting beside her, and now he was just as curious and worried as she was.

Giles takes off his glasses and staring down at a book beside him. "Well the girl that came to me…..

"You mean Elizabeth?" Buffy said.

"The vamp Girl?" Xander said.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yes so what kind of danger are we in?"

"She said you were in great danger from something and did not what you or Angel to be involved. She said some starting information that I can't find no prove of yet." Giles said.

"That my father is alive." Angel said.

"Your father? How's that possible? He would be like three hundred years old." Xander said.

Angel glanced at him and shook his head not even bothered to answer him. He was starting to get annoying.

"Wow, so how old was he when he had you?" Willow asked.

Buffy smiled while Angel looked dumb founded. "If he is truly your father like Elizabeth said then you and Elizabeth are sister's." Giles said.

"A sister." Angel said shocked. "That's not possible; I would have felt a connection."

"Well it's possible you didn't feel a connection because she is centuries older than any other being." Giles said.

"Older?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Yes she was born in 666 B.C. The same year the first slayer and the first Demon were created. She was killed by rivals of Drakon. It says here Drakon then turned her father "Damon". He was human but on that day he was turned into an evil full fledge vampire. Drakon then declared him as his son adopting him.

"Wow the perfect year for them to pick. Is that why 666 is a bad number?" Willow said.

"Wow, that's convent." Xander said

"Guys!" Buffy glared at her friends then back at her watcher. "What happen next?" Buffy said

"Damon then killed and turned his wife that was a slayer. But when she awoke she still had her soul. Damon was disgusted and left her." Giles said." Soon after that he found his daughter and turned her."

"Wait, wait…she was turned and she still had her soul." Buffy asked surprised.

"Well yes. Since she was the first slayer, I guess she could handle it. I never heard of any slayer getting turned." Giles said.

"Didn't you say the demon takes over the body but not the soul? Why didn't it take hers?" Buffy wondered.

"It should have, I'm not really sure. There is not much information on how the first slayer got her powers."

Angel just looked at her then at Giles very confused. "This is not possible Giles?" He stared at Buffy as she placed a gentle hand on his arm to confront him. He was confused and more then that he didn't know what to think any more. His parents and his sister that he was raised with was killed over a century ago was not his real family. How can this be true? This has to be some awful joke. "So you're telling me that Damon could be my father, and he was a vampire and he was….married to a slayer." He said angered and hurt that this information he was just finding was possible true that his whole life was nothing but a lie. "This can't be true."

"Angel…it's ok. Where find out the truth." Buffy cupped his hand and squeezed.

"What happen to the slayer?" He asked curiously.

"Well, it says she became immortal when she was turned, and she still kept her soul just like her daughter. There is little information about her. The only thing they mentioned was she went into hiding after she was turned. She had the council after her and not to mention her husband and Drakon. Elizabeth she was on the run also. There is no mention of her either and no mention of the boy the slayer gave birth to.

Feeling the faintest bit of hope, Angel held Buffy's hand holding the urge to walk away. He didn't know if he could listen to anymore. He didn't have the greatest parents in the world, but he was still raised by them. Now to find out those people who raised him wasn't even his parents was mind boggling.

Giles removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose as his speech became slightly more stumbled. "Although if any of this information is true, then I'm truly thinking you will both be in great danger if anyone knew who your real parents are. No one can't know this information, especially the council; they would have a field day with this information. Not to mention your be on the run for the rest of your life.

'So you're saying Angel is a descendent from Drakon. The demon that supposed to kill us all." Xander said not really surprised at all.

"Not technically. He might be a descendent by blood like the Order of Aurelius but not by birth. Angel would be actually a descendent from Damon and the first slayer.

Buffy stared at him shocked. "Well if they are your parents at least I know why you love slayer's so much." she teased.

Angel gave her a little smile while everyone else was staring at him amazed especially Giles. "Actually I think it's quite remarkable."

"Where did you find all this information at Giles? I never even had seen them in the watcher's diary." Willow said and noticed that glare. "I mean I never read them…or anything." Willow grinned.

"Ah I have a council member working on the inside with the Mayor, and it seems he's the one behind it all." Giles said. "He gave me a book he found."

"See never trust a politician."Buffy quipped.

"The mayor is the one doing all of this, but why?" Willow asked.

"What does every villain want? To become rich and take over the world." Xander said. "Right."

"The only thing I'm worried about is. Why is Spike working for him and why does the mayor want with Drakon?" Angel said.

"I'm not sure but we could find out if we found the book of Drakon or ascension. Although it was lost centuries ago." Giles said.

"Centuries, that's impossible G man?" Xander said.

Jenny smirked at the nickname. "Well there might be a way to find it." Jenny said.

"Really." Giles said.

"Yes, by Magic." Jenny smiled as she watched Willow's face brighten.

Buffy smirked staring at her friends as she suddenly felt like she had a very bad feeling about all of this.

Angel smiles as he awakes in Dublin at a dinner party. The affair is very formal. He looks around noticing it looks very familiar but can't place it. Angel walks around wondering if Buffy is here. He walks around the corner near the hall when she sees a familiar looking woman walk past him. "No it couldn't be he thought. The girl he has seen walk by was dead. How is this possible? Angel followed her until he has seen someone grabbed her and pulled her near a darken room. Angel followed and stopped when he seen the man holding on to the girl. "Angelus."

Angel watches as Angelus grabs the girl by the neck roughly and bites her. He drinks her dry, and lets her body collapse to the floor. Angelus looks up and smiles at Angel.

Angel stands there to shock to move. Angelus stands near in front of him and smiles. "Don't frown soul boy, you knew this day was going to come." He then lunged sinking his fangs into Angel's neck.

"Angel has to have a phone." Willow said surprised.

"No Angel hates phones, but I do wish he would get one at his place. II feel so underprivileged." Buffy said.

"Why don't you just buy one? Especially now that you're expecting, I mean you only have what six more months." Willow said.

"Yes, I don't even know if it's a boy or girl and the fact I know Angel is going to be begging me to go to the doctors." Buffy said.

"I thought you went last week." Willow said surprised.

"I ditched again, I jhate hospitals." Buffy said. "Besides that if Angel finds out, he's going to flip. He's being really over protected and growly lately."

Willow smirked. "Growly?"

"Ya if I leave on patrol or go outside he's all growly. He's even stopped having sex with me because of the baby." Buffy pouted.

Willow's eyes widened and her face blush. "Oh"

Xander just walked in at that moment and wished he never walked in to hear that. "Buffy that's a little too much information there."

Buffy blushed and slapped her mouth realizing what she said. "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Ah have you thought about baby names yet." Willow asked.

"No, haven't had times yet. Maybe me and Angel will discuss it later." Buffy said. She was about to start researching when she heard Angel call her name. Buffy got up and walked towards him worried.

Angel awakes with a start sweating and shaking. "Buffy." He quickly sits up off the couch and runs his hands threw his hair trying to get the image out of his head of the girl Angelus killed.

Buffy walks over and sits beside him. "Angel what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I've been having bad dreams." Angel said taking another deep breathe. "I haven't had a nightmare about Angelus for months. "Now it's…."

"Angelus?" Buffy said suddenly feeling sick to hear about the demon that hurt her and him. Hasn't he done enough? She thought.

"Why would Angelus would be hunting you now? Your soul is permanent and the demon is out of your body right?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked at her sadly and took her hand. "Buffy when the oracles brought me back, they told me that I was immortal, but I had to keep the demon aspects."

"Keep it. I thought the demon was gone."

"No, it's still there." Angel said.

"Maybe he's just hunting your dreams." Buffy said.

"I don't know Buffy. He's making me replay all the victims that…..

Buffy stopped him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Angel it wasn't you who did this. Don't blame yourself for this.

"I'm trying." Angel said but he had a bad feeling it wasn't going to end yet. It was going to get worse before it got better.

Buffy caressed his back trying to make him feel better. She stared at him realizing he didn't look like he was sleeping well either. She splayed her hands across his back, holding him tighter. "Maybe we should go home and get some sleep." Buffy said.

"No, I'll be fine I'm positive." Angel said.

Buffy didn't agree but she planned on dragging him if she had to get him to bed. He definitely needed some sleep.

**********************************************************************************************8

**Abandoned warehouse;**

Mayor Wilkins is kneeling in an inverted pentagram with his hands out to his sides. Five candles are burning at each point. He recites a spell.

Potestatem matris nostrae in tenebris invoco. Maledictum filium tuum abomni periculo custodias nunc et in saecula!

(Translation: Our mother of darkness, I summon thee. Curse now your dangerous accursed son and protect him into the new age!)

The building and the statue of Damon begins to shake. The Mayor remains still with his eyes closed and moves with the quake. Mr. Trick looks around nervously, as does Allen. Allen looks much shaken knowing if the Mayor and Mr. Trick ever found out he was working for the council he would be a dead man. He's just surprised he made it this far.

The building stopped shaking as Trick stared at the Mayor. "Did it work?" Trick asked.

"Doesn't look like it worked." Spike said.

The mayor stared at the arrogant vampire." You know kids now a day's should have respect for their elders."

Spike grinned."I don't have much respect for anyone."

The mayor stared at him then at Trick. "Open the cage."

"You sure?"

"I'm ready.

Trick steps around to the front of the cage, unlocks the padlock and removes the chains. The Mayor watches and waits calmly. Trick pulls open the door, and the vampire rushes out grabbing on to a sword, heading straight for the Mayor. He raises his sword high and brings it down hard on the Mayor's head, slicing it in two. Amazingly, he does not bleed. The flesh inside just shimmers as the vampire pulls back his sword. The two halves of the Mayor's head pull toward each other and seal themselves together. He stands before the vampire as though he was completely untouched.

"Now that was bloody sweet." Spike says.

Trick smiles amazed while Allen turns around and throws up.

The vampire stares back at them then at the mayor still astonished and starts to back away. Mr. Trick waits behind him and stakes him through the back. He explodes into ashes.

"Well that was interesting." The mayor said. Now we have one more thing to do. He stared straight at Allen.

Allen stared at him nervously then he glanced at Mr. Trick as he eyed him.

"Bring the sacrifice." The mayor said.

Spike stared at the young man and walked towards with a smile. Allen's eyes widen as he realized he was the one they were going to kill. He started to run. "No,No…NO…I didn't do anything." Allen cried.

"Now Allen you know better than that." The mayor said. "Do you really think I was that stupid not to find out about you working with the slayers council? I'm deeply hurt." The mayor grinned.

Allen started to cry. Spike grabbed a hold of Allen and dragged him to the statue. "Oh would you shut up, or you're going to have a slow and painful death."

The man began to cry again. "Can I kill him?" Spike said.

The mayor Looked at him. "No, and don't make a mess." Allen begged him but he wasn't listening to him.

Spike smiled. "Finally." He grabbed the knife lying on the table and sliced the man's throat. The man fell to the ground as the blood of an innocent poured into the circle surrounding the stoned demon.

A minute later the mayor watched as the solid rock shattered into pieces and crumbled to the ground. He watched fascinated as a man with black hair and fair skin fell to his knees. The man changed into his demon, as soon as he seen the man lying on the ground. His teeth enlarged and he lunged into the man's throat.

Elizabeth was awake now and could feel blood dripping down from her wrist. She looked over to her left to see the blue eye vamped stared at her. She growled angrily at him. She then looked to her right to see a face she hasn't seen in a life time. However, this man that she seen was nothing like her caring father, she knew. He was a beast. She watched as he ripped the man's throat out and drained what was left of him dry.

Scared, Elizabeth struggled to get free but the ropes were tied above her were too tight. Besides that she was losing a lot of blood from her wrist.

The Demon named Damon leaned up and stared at her. Faces and memories flashed before him of his family. He walked towards her and stared at her. She looked just like her mother, and it made him wonder where she was. His demon struggled to gain control but Damon has his soul somehow too. He could feel it. He couldn't understand how but he knew his demon was struggling to gain control, and he was on the brink of losing it. He stared around realizing that someone set him free. There were too many vampires and creatures around him to know. He only knew he had to get his daughter away from here before his demon took over. He quickly transformed and used his claws to break the chains around her wrist and feet. He then quickly bit into his wrist and placed his wrist to her mouth. She stared at him with wide eyes as she was forced to drink down a gulp of his blood. He then took his wrist away from her. She leaned up and felt a new surge of power go through her. Then unexpectedly he picked her up and stared at her. "Run." He then tossed her towards the back door Entrance as a group of vampires ran towards him.

Elizabeth landed on her hands and feet. She then quickly stood up amazed, he saved her. She looked to her right as two vampires lunged at her. She quickly killed them and kicked opened the door. When she looked back at her father, she could see the place was in total chaos. Her father had killed five vampires already, they were trying to get him tied him down. She was about to run in order to help until she seen Spike coming after her. She knew she wasn't no match for him in her weaken state so she ran to the only people that could help her.

Angel awoke again to another nightmare. He almost falls to the floor, clammy, shivering, and panting in horror. It was late out and Angel was losing it. He was deprived from his sleep because of his damn demon. He didn't know why his demon was doing this to him. He got up making sure not to wake Buffy as he left the room and walked to the fire place. He started to make a fire when he heard a familiar voice.

"The thing I remember most was thinking how artful it was. In the dark, they looked just like they were sleeping. It wasn't until I bent down and kissed them good night that I felt how cold they were. You grabbed me, and I thought who would go to so much trouble to arrange them like that?"

Angel turns around and stares wide eyes at a businessman that Angelus killed long ago. "NO….No….you're not real." Angel says suddenly terrified.

The businessman transforms into Margaret. "But you see, that's what makes you different than other beasts. They kill to feed, but you took more kinds of pleasure in it than any creature that walks or crawls."

Angel backs away. "Oh, God!"

"Yeah, cry out. Make a scene." Margaret says.

Angel jumps to his feet and tries to run away, but Margaret transforms into Daniel another victim of Angelus's.

"I was to be married that week, but then, as I recall, you knew that."

Angel shakes his head and buries his hands to his face. "It wasn't me."

Daniel then transforms into Kendra. "It wasn't you?"

Angel looks at her, remembering the other slayer. "A demon isn't a man. I was a man once, just as I am now."

"And what type of man was that?" Kendra spoke harshly.

Angel is forced to flash back to the days before he became a vampire, in a bar, singing and drinking, pulling at a woman's dress before passing out and falling to the floor. The flashback is over, and Margaret is standing before him again.

"A drunken, whoring layabout and a terrible disappointment to your parents. I would hate to see what your kid would turn out to be"

"Stop it!" Angel glared at her angrily. "I was young. I never had a chance to"...

"To die of syphilis? You were a worthless being before you were *ever* a monster."

Angel can't take much more, and he holds his hands to his ears. "STOP IT, STOP IT….

Margaret transforms to Kendra and she puts her hands on his, gently taking them away from his ears. I don't want to hurt ya Angel, but you have to understand. Cruelty's the only thing ya ever had a true talent for.

Angel moves his hand away from her confused to why his victims are tormenting him. "That's not true."

"Shh. Ya should Rest. Ya mistake it for a curse, Angel, but it's not. It's your destiny." Kendra smiles and stares at him. He starts to lie down on the couch and fall asleep. She sits down by his head and strokes his hair. "I'll show you. I'll show ya what you're really met for.

*******************************************************************************88

Cut to Faith's motel;

Faith's struggling with the TV, slapping and shaking it to try to get some reception, but gets nothing. There is a knock at her door. She sighs and gets up to go to the door. She opens it and smiles.

"Hello blonde." She looks at him noticing he's got a black eye and a hurt shoulder. "Damn what beat the shit out of you?" Faith said.

Spike cursed slightly at Damon for doing this to him. If he wasn't seven feet tall he would have been able to take him down. However, the Mayor and with the help of his minions they got him under control.

"Nothing just a damn Demon, but he's taken care of." Spike said.

Faith smiled at him and pushed him to the bed. "So let me guess you came to talk or to fuck."

Spike smiled at the feisty slayer. Maybe…but I need you to do something for me."

"Really and what would that be?" Faith said.

"I need you to go to Buffy's watchers place tomorrow and see if they have a new guest." Spike said quickly rolling to the other side as she now lay under him. "But first I think you and me should spend some time together." Spike smiled.

Faith grinned and pulled him forward knowing this was going to be another long wild night.

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**lease leave a review and tell me if you like it or not.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. THANKS**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 31 part 2

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R. language, violence, slight mention of rape.

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles/Jenny, spike/faith

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

**Author Note**; Spoilers for So 3. Amends. (Lyric belong to Adam Lambert)

Buffy is lying in Angel's bed, and she slowly opens her eyes. She sees Angel sitting beside her with a smile looking down at her. Angel reaches his hand touches her hand. Buffy presses her palms to his and clasps his hands with hers. She leans up as he pulls her on to his lap with her legs circling around his waist. Angel kisses her passionately and Buffy is a bit surprised by this. She thought Angel wanted to wait until the child was born. Buffy smiled a bit glad he changed his mind. She tugs at his shirt pulling it off and tossing it to the side so his bare chest was displayed before her.

Angel hands roam up her body as he unbuttons her pajama top and pulls it off from her shoulders. Angel presses her closer until her breast is pressed against his chest. Angel lays her down on the bed as he pulls off the rest of his clothes. Buffy tosses her shorts to the side and lies down. Angel quickly jumps back on the bed and places gentle kisses all over her body. He makes his way upwards and grabs her thighs and pushes his erection in her tight heat. Buffy moans and presses him faller into her. Angel reaches for her hands and pulls Buffy's wrist above her head. He holds them and rocks forward.

Suddenly, Buffy opens her eyes to hear a loud thunderclap outside. She looks around and the far corner, she sees' Angelus smirking down at her with cold black eyes.

Buffy's eyes go wide in fear. "Angel." She screams at him, but he's too involved with pleasuring her body to hear her.

Buffy watches as Angelus walks towards them. "Angel….Please….move…Angelus….is behind you.

Angelus just laughed as he watched his soulful version pleasure the slayer's body. "I can pleasure you more darlings. Pleasure you until you beg for death." Angelus grinned and lean over to touch Angel's back. "

Buffy's eyes went wide as she watched Angelus take over Angel's body. "NO." Before she had a chance to move Angelus had already taken over his body. She screamed but Angelus covered her body and stared into her eyes. "Hello lover." Angelus pines her down and violently thrust into her hard. She cries out.

Angelus holds her head up and looks into her eyes. "Don't be like that slayer, you said you wanted it." He smiles and raises her head to the side and transforms into his vampire guise, and then bites her savagely on the neck.

Buffy wakes in a startled shock as sweat pours from her face. She holds her hand to her chest noticing she still has her clothes realizing it was just a dream. She places her hand to her face wiping the dry tears off her face. Oh god why did this have to happen, she thought. Hasn't she been thought enough? She sits up as she suddenly hears Angels' voice screaming. She gets up and runs into the living room.

She stops as she sees him shouting at thin air. His face is morphed and he starts snarling and snapping. "Angel?" Buffy walks over and kneels down to shake him, but he shoves her away. Buffy tumbles to the floor to land with a thump. "Ow!"

Angel looks over and realizes what he's done and feels bad. He quickly goes to her and helps her up. "Buffy!" "I'm sorry – I'm sorry – "

Buffy sits up and wraps her arms around his waist. "It's ok…..It's ok."

Angel Stops her and looks at her face noticing she was crying. "No it's not. I had another dream only this time Angelus had you and he…..He." He asked concerned.

"I…..I was there Angel. I was in your dream." Buffy said still shaken by what happened."But I'm fine. I know it wasn't you Angel.

"Oh god." Angel pulled her forward and held her shaking body in his arms. She was shaking and it once again made him feel bad for what happen." Damn him for doing this to you. I…. I…. can't do this any longer Buffy. You have to go…" Angel said pulling away from her. "You need to stay with your mother and….and away from me."

"What do you mean away?" Buffy said tears starting to fall from her face.

"Please don't cry. It's better this way. I can't bear it if something happens to you and the baby because of me." Angel said. "The dream that we had together scared me Buffy. My soul hurts when I hurt you…..I can't do this."

"Angel it was just a dream. It wasn't real and I'm not leaving you Angel. Not now or ever. I want to help." Buffy said.

"NO, Buffy please…. I'm…. Trying to protect you." Angel said."

Buffy pushed him away slightly angered. "No, I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work out Angel. You're not pushing me away for my own good. It's not going to work."

Angel glared at and signed knowing yelling at her is not going to work so he was going to have to go with the second option. "Fine, we're going to go to Giles and where start researching. Angel went to get his keys when he has suddenly seen Kendra again. She gave him an evil smile and glared at him. "Come on Angel all that anger building up inside you is not healthy. You should just let it all out."

Angel took a breathe and stared at Buffy. "Do you see her?" Angel said hoping she did, so she didn't think he was crazy. He then looked back at Kendra. "She can't see me. Only you can."

"Angel there's no one there." Buffy looked around again. Buffy took his face in her hands and stared at him. "Angel, I don't see anything. There's nothing there. Nothing."

"But – "He looked again. Kendra was gone. "She's – she's not there now."

"She's not real."

"No, she's not." Closing his eyes, he took a deep, shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself. "She's not real. She's not real."

Buffy was starting to get scared now. Angel was really frightened and she has never seen him scared of nothing. "Come on let's go to Giles, maybe he can help." Buffy said.

Angel signed and finally agreed. At least she will be with her friends and would be safe. Besides that he was planning on leaving her there and going out to go get some information about Elizabeth and this Demon named Drakon. If there was any truth to it Willy would have heard something. Other than that he would not return to her, unless he found out what was haunting him. There was no way he was going to go back to Buffy after that nightmare.

Giles was tired to say the least and so was Jenny. When they heard a knock at the door, they had to push them self to wake up. "I'll get it Jenny." Giles said.

Giles walked to the door and opened it. Surprised he stared at the vamp girl he has seen days ago standing there. She didn't look good, she was bleeding, and before he could say anything she fainted into his arms. Giles caught her and picked her up laying her on the couch. He then shut the door and called Jenny over.

Jenny stepped into the living room to see Elizabeth lying on the couch unconscious. "What happen?" Jenny asked.

"Well I opened up the door, and she passed out. "It looks like she is hurt."

"I'll get the gauze." Giles said. He was on this way to the kitchen when there was a knock at the door again. He wondered who that could be. He walked over and opened the door. "Buffy, Angel what are you doing here so late?"

"We need your help." Buffy said. "We need a few research books."

"Research?" Giles asked curiously.

Angel looked over and smelled a familiar scent. "Elizabeth."

"Ah…Yes It looks like she got attacked by something." Giles said. "I opened the door to find her pass out outside.

Angel rushed in and walked towards the couch. He watched as Jenny bandaged her. He took a deep breathed as he noticed she looked liked him. She had same dark hair and high cheek bones. She reminds him of Kathy so much. "How is she doing?" Angel asked.

"She's fine, just some cuts and blood lost but I'll think she'll be fine." Jenny said.

"Good….good." He stared at her one last time before he stared back at Buffy. Buffy gave him a small smile and cupped his face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm Fine….I'm going to go home for awhile." Angel said.

"Angel." Buffy said.

"I'll be fine…..promise." Angel said. He gave her a quick kiss and left. "Just promise me your stay here and not go out on your own."

Buffy glanced at him. "I won't."

Angel turned around and smiled back at her. "Be careful."

"I will."

Buffy then turned back and stared at the young girl that looked no older then sixteen. She smiled realizing that it's very possible that this girl is his sister. She looked slightly like Angel. Buffy then picked up the phone and decided that she needed to call her friends to let them know what's happening. But for some reason she had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Inside the abandoned building, a man with dark red eyes and dark black hair stared at the bars surrounding him. He's not sure how he got here, and he is confused at the place he's at. Beside him in the corner there was a pair of clothes beside him. He looked down realizing he didn't have any clothes on probably because every time he changed into his demon form his clothes rip to shreds. Frustrated he placed the odd looking shirt and pants on. He looked around noticing he was trapped.

It angered him as he began to stand up only to fall back on the stool. His legs were wobbly from his first awake. He's surprised. he could even move from the long sleep he had. Suddenly, out of nowhere his head was aching. Pain, death, and angst are what he felt. His soul was burning, aching, and Hungary. It was calling out for blood. The dead man and five vampires he had fed on was nothing but snacks to his demon. His demon roared inside to feed, but he couldn't, even if he wanted to. He was stuck in a cage and was it was protected by magic.

More than that something was bugging him. He could feel someone close to him hurting. Not physically but mentally. It was pulling at his soul, begging him to find his daughter. he had saved awhile ago. When he first seen her he couldn't believe it was her. It's been so long since he has seen her. Her face, her eyes made him remember his wife. Her beautiful face, eyes and soul. She was his soul mate, and he killed her. He Killed everything he ever worked so hard for and worked to keep safe in his arms. It was all gone because of Drakon. He hated him for it and if he ever found him he would kill him.

He remembers that day and that wasn't even the worst of it. He was soulless at the time and planning on his wife and daughter ruling beside him. However, when he came back to get them, they still had their soul. They had begged him to stay so they could help him get his soul back. He didn't do it because his demon was angry, so he practically walked away in disgust and left them. That was the worst thing he ever did and his soul ached every time he thought about it.

His demon hissed anger at him for not taking control. The demon inside of him relished in power, control, and strength. The demon was plagued by thoughts of torture, killing and feeding while his soul stopped the demon from doing so. To say the least it wasn't easy stopping his demon from taking over. It was like his head was splitting open every time his demon tried to take over. It was excruciating but it was worth it. Worth his soul of all the pain he caused in the past. He looked up with pain filled eyes as he suddenly seen a man dressed in a funny clothing walking towards him. "Who are you?" Demon asked quietly.

The mayor smiled and stood before the man in the cage. "I am Mayor Wilkins the third.

"And you're not human." Damon said knowing just by looking at him, he could tell. It was like he was looking into his soul. The mayor had one but it was just plagued with evil intentions.

"What year is this?" Demon said.

It's 1999. The 20th century." The mayor watched as Damon made a surprise gasp. "I know this is a surprise, but I think I'm more surprised to see you have a soul."

Damon was surprised. He couldn't even think of how old he was. He was centuries…. How…. was he even alive in this time? "How did you find my soul?" He asked.

The mayor smiled at him. "Now that is a question I would like to know."

"You didn't give me my soul." Damon asked surprised.

"No, that' a mystery to me too. Otherwise I think your still be able to help me.

Damon stared at him and knew by the tone of his voice that he was expecting him to not have his soul. He didn't know why and he didn't care the only thing his mind on was getting out of here and finding his family. "What do you want?"

"I need your help with something." The mayor smiled and stared at the man before him knowing it will only be a matter of time before he got what he wanted. Then he'll be indestructible and no one could stop from what he was planning.

Giles I was in Angel's dream, and somehow I got sucked in. Then Angelus was there and he…..It was awful Giles. I think Angelus is haunting him." Buffy said.

Giles looks up at Buffy."Are you sure? I don't think that would be possible, since he's human."

"We are on a Hellmouth. Odd things happen all the time." Buffy said.

He looks down, then draws and releases a measured breath." We're going to need all the help we can get." Giles said.

Xander walked in at that moment. "So where do we start?"

He gets surprised looks from Giles and Buffy.

"Look, I'm aware I haven't been the greatest best friend to you when it comes to the whole Angel thing, and, um, I don't know, maybe I finally got the Chanukah spirit.

Giles stands up not to keen on this information about Angel. When he came in he looked fine but to find out that Angelus is haunting Angel's dreams cannot be a good sign. It could very well mean that Angelus is still inside of Angel.

Giles rummages through his books and hands two books each to Buffy and Xander. They all start to research when he sees's Jenny and Willow walk in.

"Oh research time." Willow said with a smile.

"Only you would like research." Buffy smirked.

"What? I like to read." Willow smiled and sat beside Xander.

Jenny came in and took a seat beside Giles. "Elizabeth looks fine. Her wounds are healing up amazedly fast." Jenny said.

"That's good." Giles said.

"Elizabeth?" Xander said. "You mean supposedly Angel's sister that's a vampire. And she's in the house?" Xander started to get paranoid now.

"Xander its fine she won't hurt you. She has a soul." Giles said.

"How do you know?" Xander said.

"Xander?" Willow glared at him.

"Fine, fine but don't come back to me if she eats you." Xander said.

Xander yawns in his and goes back to research his book. Willow is asleep in a chair. Giles gets up from his desk to get another book. He looks through it and thinks he found something. "These letters contain references to a, a, an ancient power known as The First."

Buffy glances up. "First what?"

"First Evil. Absolute evil, older than man, then demons. It could be the thing that's haunting him."

Great another evil thing to ruin are happiness."Is there anything else about them?" Buffy said.

"Um there are these creatures known as the Bringers o-o-or Harbingers. They're high priests of The First. They, uh, they can conjure spirit manifestations and set them on people, influence them, haunt them."

"How do I find them?" Buffy said.

We got to stop them." Xander said knowing he had to help Buffy anyway he can even know it hurts him to see her with Angel still.

"Y-you can't fight The First, Buffy. It's not a-a physical being."

"Well, I-I can fight these priest guys."

Giles glared at her. "Buffy I rather not say because I know you will go after them." Giles said. "It's not good in your state. Besides I'll send Faith to go after them."

"Giles I'm sick of people telling me that now tell me where to find them." She glared at him with anger.

Xander glanced up to see what the fuss was all about. "G-man I don't think you don't want to get a pregnant slayer pissed off." Xander grinned.

Giles sighed. "Fine but I'm going with you…that's if we can find it."

"If we can?" Buffy said.

"Yes they are underground near a place that everything is dead."

"A place where everything is dead?" Buffy said. "How are we supposed to find that?"

"I don't know but we can go ask Willy the snitch. He might know." Xander said.

"Buffy smiled. "Sounds good, maybe I'll find something to pummel to."

**Cut to Willy's bar. **

Angel walks into the bar casually and sees Willy staring at him scared. Angel gave him a fake grin and sat beside the bar. "So wilily, you wouldn't know anything about a new demon and a vampire in town would you. "Angel asked.

"No, me…no….I don't know anything about nothing." Willy said trying to stay calm.

Angel leans closer and glares at him. "Then give me some information about Spike before I get angry."

"Angel Buddy…. I…. serious I don't know anything." Willy said.

Angel got annoyed so he grabbed his jacket and pushed him forward. Angel morphed and stared straight into his eyes. "Willy tells me what you know, now before I do something I'll regret.

Willy struggled and looked around for some help but most vampires were minding their own business and the others didn't want to get into Angelus way. "Fine but don't tell me I didn't warn you. You're not going to like this."

"Tell me." Angel said.

Giles just pulled up into the bar parking lot. Buffy, Xander and Willow got out of the car. Buffy was making her way to the door when Xander stopped her. "Buffy you can't go in there." Xander said.

Buffy crossed her arms and stared at him. "And….why not?

"Ah…. Buffy…. I agree it looks like the place is packed full of vampires and demons." Giles said glaring into the window bar. "They might find out your…." Giles said.

"I'm not showing that much." Buffy replied looking down at her stomach.

"It's not that they can see it they can hear just the slightest sound. It's best if you don't go in there." Giles said.

"Fine then who's going to go in." Buffy asked.

Xander raised his hand. "Oh I'll go, I'll go…. And I'll take Willow with me. It will be fun."

Willow's face flushed. "A bar? I have never been to a bar, and I don't think I want to. All kinds of bad stuff happens." Willow panicked.

"Oh come on nothing happens at bars. The only thing that happens is bar fights. I think it'll be fun." Xander said.

Willow shook her head as she suddenly heard a moan coming from the side of the building. "Ah…did you guy hear that?"

Xander snickered. "Wow sounds like someone getting some."

Buffy shook her head. "Come on, it's probably a vamp trying to kill someone."Buffy moved forwards as she ignored Giles's protest. Buffy's face flooded with crimson as her eyes landed on a half naked girl and man lying on the grass as she round the corner of the building. of the grass. "Oh," she gasped, jaw dropping. "So _not_ what I was expecting…don't you guys have any respect anymore."

Giles turned away, while Willow's face turned the shade of a ripe apple. "Um is— that legal in public?"

Xander snickered. "Hay Willow we never tried that, maybe we"…..

"Xander." Willow glared at him hard.

"Sorry."

Buffy glared at them. "I'm not even going to ask." Buffy walked up to the vamp and dragged the man off the girl and tossed him."

The girl quickly grabbed her clothes and morphed lunging at the slayer. Buffy turned and dodged the vamp. "Damn and I thought you were helpless." Buffy kicked her sending her body to the ground. Buffy jumped and tossed the stake just as the woman was getting up. The stake punched her chest, and she exploded.

Xander smiled. "Wow, first time I have seen a naked vamp explode."

Buffy looked up to see the male vamp growl at her. She was highly embarrassed as he stood there in the nude. Not to mention he looked highly ugly for a vamp. "Next time you want some fun go and find a room." She rolled her eyes and tossed a stake to his chest. It went flying faster than normally and hit his chest sending him to fall to the ground in a cloud of dust. "Damn two shots in one night, I'm getting good at this."

"Ah…well.. I'm glad that's over with." Giles said.

"Hay look at this guys, its dead boy." Xander said staring threw the window from the bar."

Buffy walked towards the window. "Angel. What the hell is he doing here?" Buffy whispered. "He said he was going home and stop calling him dead boy."

"Fine, but I'm staying here to find out what's he's up to." Xander said.

"Maybe he went to get more information." Willow said.

"Information? He should be asleep, so he doesn't have to be cranky pants in the morning." Buffy said.

Giles smiled at her. "Ah Buffy what are you….

"Shhh." Buffy quietly opened the window and listened.

"_What the hell do you mean Spike smelled like a slayer." Angel replied._

"_I don't know, this girl named Anya said he smelled like a slayer then the next day I hear people talking. There was mention that Spike was banging a slayer, and she's probably knocked up. However, that's impossible; vampire can't have kids, right." Willy said wishing he hadn't. Angel's face was turning red and his eyes were golden._

"You slept with Spike?" Xander whispered outrage.

"What no…. No way…. way in hell I would let him touch me." Buffy whispered.

Willow glared at her then at Angel that suddenly growled at Willy. "Oh boy, this is not good."

Angel grabbed will and shook him hard. "What the hell do you mean? The slayer would never touch Spike."

"Angelus man I'm not lying…..that's what I heard." Willy said suddenly scared for his life.

Angel let him go and sat down trying to get himself undercontrol. He tried to calm down, and he was almost calm until he seen Angelus standing before him. Angel looked at him wide eyes. "If I was you, I would find little miss sunshine and show her what pain means for cheating on you. We both know that is what you want." Angelus snickered

Angel somehow lost it then. He morphed and grabbed Willy by the shirt. All he could think about was ripping Spike from limp to limp if he touched his Buffy. However, there were two slayers in town. There is no way Buffy would cheat on him Spike. No way and she hates Spike. Besides that he would have smelled him on her." Any idea where I could find him?" Angel said.

"Ah…4th street…I think." Willy said scared. "In a abandon building."

"If you're lying Willy it's not going to be the best choice you made." Angel said.

"I'm not lying…. I…. swear on my mother's grave." Willy said knowing he would sell his own mother out if he could. Angel let him go and he felt relieved.

Buffy quickly moved away from the window and stood at the doorway ready to pounce on him.

Buffy does you think this is a good ideal I mean he looks pissed and a pissed off Angel usually gets a little scary." Xander said.

"Well he hasn't seen a scary pregnant pissed off slayer before." Buffy said angry that he believed that she would cheat on him with Spike. She crossed her arms and stared at the doorway.

Before Xander could say anything else the door opened. Buffy waited until he closed the door and pounced on him. Angel fell to the ground and looked up and seen Buffy staring down at him angrily.

"Hi honey, did you miss me." Buffy said slapping him across the face.

Angel pushed her off and glared at her." What the hell was that for?"

"Me? What was that about in there? You heard a slayer was sleeping with Spike, and you automatically thought it was me." Buffy glared angrily.

Angel shook his head and wondered how he got in this mess. "No, I never thought it was you…. It…. Faith they're talking about." Angel said knowing he was slightly lying about that. With the demon taunting him about Spike and Buffy only made it worse.

"It doesn't look like it to me. Why are you pissed then?"

"Because he was tormenting me again. Telling me it was you, and it pissed me off." Angel said.

"I would never do that to you Angel.."

"Buffy began to walk towards him when he growled at the thin air behind him."

"Angel what's wrong?" Buffy rubs his shoulder.

"Angelus is here. He won't go away." Angel holds his head. "STOP." He can't take it anymore he had to go. He ran away from Buffy and ran to the woods.

"Angel?" Buffy watched as he ran. He was too fast for to catch up.

"Wow, do you think they make places for vampires that went nuts?" Xander asked.

Willow glared at him.

"What?"

"Come on, Were worry about Faith later." She asked wondering if the rumors were true about Faith. She hasn't seen her in a day or two now. The only thing she can't understand is why she would be sleeping around with a soulless vampire Spike of all people. "We need to find this place now and find Angel. He's barely stable." Buffy said.

"Barely?" Xander looked at her.

Willow glared at him "be nice."

"Fine, Fine…. I…. not going to say anything."

Angel couldn't make his mind on sleep or to go find Spike and kill him. However, he decided that it might be easier to just wait until tomorrow to find Spike. If it was true about Faith and him then all he had to do was fine Faith. Faith could lead him straight with Spike. Other than that he was so tired that he couldn't stand straight.

He opened his front door and walked into see Buffy here. How in the hell did she get here so fast he thought. "Buffy what are you doing here?

"I came to talk…We have a lot to discuss."

"To discuss?" Angel looked at her oddly wondering what she was planning. She was acting odd.

"Buffy I just want to go to sleep, I'm tired."

The first walked over to him and transformed right in front of him. She smiled and called out his name again. "Are you sure?"

Angel turned and stared at her wide eyes. Buffy didn't have the same face anymore. She morphed into a vampire. Her eyes were bright green and her fangs were sharp. He looked at her again noticing she was wearing a sexy negligee. Angel backed away shaking his head and hoping this was some awful nightmare. There was no way Buffy was turned into a vampire. No way.

"What's wrong Angel you don't like me this way. I thought this was what you always wanted?" the first smiled and smoothed her hand across his back.

Angel jerked away and stared at her. He could tell this was not her. "You're not Buffy, get out of my head."

The first laughs and moves towards him faster than a blink of an eye and stands before him. "Then i guess I'll have to show you what will happen if you don't do as I say." the first smiled placing a hand on his chest making him fall in a deep sleep.

Angel was lost. He didn't' know where he was, all he knew he was in some abandoned building trying to get out. He made his way to a doorway when he suddenly heard a familiar scream. "Buffy." He ran until he found a door on the end of the hall. He busts threw and stopped dead in his tracks. Buffy was on the floor naked and bleeding. His eyes widen in shock. He ran to her and held her. "Buffy who did this to you?" Angel asked.

"I beg you to turn me, do it now…..I can't….live like this." She cried.

"Buffy." He shook her trying to get her to understand him but she kept mumbling and crying. It was like she was in shock. Angel gently took off his coat and wraps it around her. He was on the verge of carrying her out when he heard a voice.

"You know you missed the entire fun Soul boy. She wasn't easy to break." Angelus said.

Angel turned around and glared daggers at him. "You did this?"

"Angelus laughed. "No we did this."

"I would never do such a"…

"Now…now you know your apart of me just as I am to you. Whatever I do you do too."

"That's not true." Angel bends his head down.

"It is true. That why I had to take over and teach her a lesson. She belongs to us and no one else. She had to be taught a lesson." Angelus said.

"She didn't cheat on…me." She would never sleep with Spike." Angel said.

"Is that what you think?" Angelus laughs.

"SHUT UP LEAVE ME ALONE!" Angel said. He turned away trying to think of something to get rid of Angelus out of his head.

Angelus smiles, leans against him and faces him. "If you don't turn her she'll leave you. I can guarantee you that.

"Spike…Oh…gosh?" Buffy begged.

Angel turns and looks at Buffy. His eyes flare golden as he sees's Buffy on top of a naked Spike. They move together in an erotic state. Angel can't take any more so he quickly pulls Buffy away and grabs a hold of Spike's neck. He quickly twists and pulls Spike's neck off his head. Buffy watches as he desenegrates. She then cries. Angel looks at her furiously and grabs her. He shakes her. How could you…..

Angelus sneers and steps towards Angel. "I told you brother she needs to be taught a lesson. Turn her then your never have to worry ever again. All that pain and suffering will be gone."

Angel holds on to her tightly. The scene that played before him still played before his eyes and it made him angry. His face changed and he snarled angry at her.

"I promise I won't do it again." Buffy cried.

"Do it Angel,….do it." Angelus says.

Memories again of Buffy and Spike in bed, plaque his mind again. He stared at her and he could of swore he seen her say Spike's name again. At that moment he had no control left. He lunged and thrust his fangs into the side of her neck.

A moment later Angel wakes up in a cold sweat and shaking. "No." He leans his head to his hands and cries.

The first reappears as Kendra and moves towards him. "I don't want to hurt you Angel but you have to understand what you're met for. It's the only way for salvation.

Giles and the rest of the team were tired. They searched for two hours and never seen him yet. Xander and Willow went home while Buffy fell asleep in his car. Giles drove to Buffy's house. He parked his car and carefully picked up Buffy without waking her up and it to his arms. He then walked over and knocked on Mrs. Summer door.

Joyce opened the door and stared at Buffy that was asleep in Giles's arms. "Giles, did something happen. "Is she ok?"

"Ah no….Buffy fell asleep and I didn't want to wake her. We have been trying to find Angel all night." Giles said.

"Did something happen?" Joyce said.

"Ah well, it's a long story. I'll tell you in a moment. Giles walked in and sat Buffy on the couch. Joyce grabbed a blanket and covered up her daughter. "She really needs her rest, maybe she'll listen to you." Giles said.

"Most of the time she does, I just hope everything….will be ok with her and the baby." Joyce said.

"I'm positive that everything will be ok." Giles said. Although that's what he kept telling himself but there was something inside telling him otherwise. That this was only the beginning.

It's daylight. The sun is shining brightly and the exterior of the cathedral is stunning as the light pours from the window. Down below Angel stands on his knees beside the table of candles. He lights one and starts to pray. "Oh heavily my father, I have sinned and came to make amends."

Outside the door Buffy walks in. She is wearing a yellow sundress. The sun glows on her skin as she makes her way closer to Angel. "Angel." She calls again but he ignores her.

"She touches his shoulder but to her surprise her hand passes right past his arms like a ghost. "What the…." Buffy looks at her hands oddly and then looks back at Angel. "Angel?"

She watches Angel get up and turn around expecting him to turn to her, but he passes threw her like a ghost. Buffy is confused and calls out to him again, but he ignores her once again. She watches him go to the front door and stops when he sees the sun.

Buffy follows him and stares at him. She can see the sadness in his eyes, and she wonders what's wrong. She watches as he takes off the matching ring that she has off his finger.

"I'm sorry Buffy…..I'm so sorry." Angel says.

Buffy stands right in front of him to try and get his attention, but once again he ignores her like she isn't there. Buffy is confused and wonders why he can't see her and why he keeps saying he's sorry.

She stands to the side when she suddenly looks up to see him take his ring off. Buffy is confused until she sees him step into the sunlight holding the ring in his palm. He turns facing the cathedral when he drops the ring in a silent prayer.

Buffy's eyes go wide as a flame appears on Angel exposed skin and rapidly engulfs him. Buffy looks on in shock. "Angel." She reaches her hand to reach him but by the time she did his body burns and crumbles to ashes. While the only thing left is his ring. "NO, ANGEL."

Buffy wakes up from the nightmare in a cold sweat. Joyce walks into the kitchen to see Buffy up looking startled and shaken up. "Buffy wants wrong?" Joyce sat beside her.

"I had a dream…..a nightmare. I have to find Angel." Buffy said getting up determined to find Angel to see if he is ok." She then wondered how she got home. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Giles's car. Damn it, she was supposed to look for Angel. He could be any place now. "Mom how did I get home?" Buffy asked hoping Angel got her home.

"Giles bought you home and he told me what happen with Angel." Joyce sat down and demanded a answers. "Buffy you know it wasn't a good idea to go after him. Your two months pregnant. You can't protect everyone." Joyce said.

"There is something wrong with him through. I can't just let him stay this way. He'll get worse if I don't help him." Buffy said.

"We will all help you Buffy. All of us. You're not going to be on your own on this." Joyce said. Besides I called your watcher and friends over. There be over in an hour and at the meantime, there is breakfast already cooked. I'll start decorating the Christmas tree while you eat.

Buffy smiled up at her. She was starting to get more protective than Angel. Although she was still the best mom. She wasn't really hungry but she knew if she didn't eat she was going to get a lecture."Thanks mom."

Buffy hurries to the kitchen and finishes her breakfast. Afterwards she goes to shower and changes. She then goes back to the living room to help with the decorations. It was hard to concentrate on this. She was more worried about Angel then anything.

"So, angel's on top again?"

Buffy looks at her mom startled. "wh…what?"

Joyce giggled. "Ok that didn't' come out right, sorry." I was talking about the Christmas ornaments, Star or Angel?

"Oh, uh... I knew that. star. Star."

Joyce smiled at her daughter. "What?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing." The doorbell rings. Buffy and her mom exchange an inquiring look, wondering whom it could be. Buffy goes to the door and opens it.

"Hi Buff, what's up."

"Faith!...I'm glad you're here." Buffy said gritting her teeth because she knew theirs is going to be a long talk later.

"Uh, I didn't really have anything... You know to do so…."

"I'm glad you came." Faith steps in, and Buffy closes the door.

"Faith, I'm glad you came." Joyce said.

Faith smiles. "Ya….had nothing else to and besides Giles said something to me about doing some slaying then often. Do you know anything about that Buffy?" Faith asked.

"Oh ya…..I'll fill you in. I'm going to go upstairs and get your gifts. Excuse me." Buffy said.

Buffy walks down the hall and into her room. She makes into her room when the door shuts. She turns and sees's Angel.

"Angel?" Buffy smiles and walks over to hug him, but he backs away. "

"Please don't come any closer." Angel said.

"Angel what's wrong?" Buffy takes a step closer but backs away as his eyes start to change. He starts pacing and staring at her oddly.

"Angel if there someone telling you to do things, ignore it." Buffy said. She stared at his eyes, and he seemed to ignore her. He was looking at her neck.

"Angel, you have to ignore him. He's confusing you on what you're feeling." Buffy said. Angel walks towards her and traps her against the wall. "I think you're the one that's confused. He traced his finger up to her arm to her neck then face.

Buffy's stares at him hard and could tell he was on the brink of losing control. She moves away but he blocks her suddenly pushing her on the bed, he then straddles her and stares at her face.

Buffy looks up at him frightened. "Angel whatever it's telling you don't do it. If you love me, you won't listen to them."

Angel struggles for a moment but quickly gets off the bed placing his hands on his ears. The voices kept getting louder and louder. He couldn't handle this any longer. "Leave me alone." He screams jumping out her window and runs.

Buffy runs down stairs. She sees's Faith at the dinner table and tells her to watch her mom until she gets back. She heads to the door when it opens. The gang was here including Elizabeth."

"Giles, Angel was just here. He's not better he's getting worse." Buffy said. "Tell me where the bringers are."

"Buffy?" Giles stared at her.

"Giles please." Buffy said.

"It's located at the Xmas pine where they sell Christmas trees." Giles said.

"Tell Jenny i won't need that spell after all." Buffy then ran out the door. Elizabeth stared at her. "I'll go help." She was gone before they could say anything.

"Damn she's fast and cute too. No one mention she was fast." Xander said. Willow glared at him hard.

Faith rolled her eyes wondering if Elizabeth was the newcomer. If so she was doing well finding people fast.

Buffy makes it there and jumps over the fence. She grabs a shovel and sees a bare spot. She starts to dig but someone grabs the shovel from her. "I can do this Buffy."

"Elizabeth." Buffy was surprised to see her. "I'm not helpless."

"I know but…I know about your condition. I don't want you hurt." Elizabeth grabbed the shovel and shoved it threw the middle of the bare spot on the ground. The shovel went right through the ground creating a loud thud. The ground cracked and a hole emerged. Buffy looked up at her amazed. "Wow you really got some strength there."

Elizabeth smirked. "Let's go."

Buffy jumped down as Elizabeth followed. They followed the path way until they found four bringers chanting near a table. "All right ten more minutes and there's going to be time out for you guys." Buffy smirked as they looked up at her. She then jumped kicking the nearest one in the face. Elizabeth ran full speed at the table and kicked it over. It flew past Buffy and landed on the two bringers crashing them to the ground.

"Wow, I'm amazed." Kendra glared at her hard.

Buffy's eyes widened. "Kendra?"

Elizabeth stepped forward. "She is not Kendra the slayer. That thing is the first Evil."

Buffy looked back at Kendra surprised. "You will not get Angel."

The First looked at Buffy and Elizabeth. "You think you can fight me? I'm not a demon little girl. I'm something that you can't even conceive. The first Evil, beyond sin, beyond death, I am the thing that darkness fears. I am every hate, every being, every evil…..

"Alright I get it. yayada…..your evil…are we going to talk about this all-day." Buffy said annoyed.

Elizabeth smiled liking this slayer already. "She does have a point."

"Angel will be dead by sunrise. Your Christmas will be his death." The first says.

"No."

The first evil laughs. You have no idea who you're dealing with. The first evil transformed, her head disappearing then transforming into a huge demon with red eyes.

Buffy's eyes widened in fear. A moment later then disappeared in a flash.

Buffy looked around then back at Elizabeth, who grabbed her arm. "let's go." She then ran. Buffy was up to the hole in a matter of seconds. "Gezz your fast."

"Sorry."

Buffy followed her hoping and praying she would get there in time. She wouldn't know what to do if something happened to him, especially now. She was having his baby. He couldn't leave now..

_The future I cannot forget_

_This aching heart isn't broken yet_

_Oh God I wish I could make you see_

_Cuz I know this flame isn't dying_

_So nothing can stop me from trying_

Angel looks around. He stands above a hill that is near his mansion. He looks at the sky than at the city below knowing it won't be long until the sunrise. He knew what other days would be better than to sacrifice his life now. Buffy and his child would be safer without him. Everyone would be safer without him. He just hoped everyone else realizes that.

Buffy walks toward the doorway to the atrium and looks out. She sees the steps leading up and runs toward them. Buffy runs up the hill behind the mansion. Buffy runs through the bushes, frantically looking for Angel. She climbs further up the hill and finds him standing at the top of a hill. "Angel."

Angel looks over and sees's Buffy coming towards him. "You shouldn't be here."

"Angel, what are you doing out here." Buffy sees's him fiddling with his ring, and it reminds her of the dream she had. She had a bad feeling he hasn't told her everything about how he came back because she was putting two and two together that the ring was the only thing keeping him to walk in the day light. Although he was human, that was impossible right.

"Angel what are you not telling me?" Buffy said. "It's the ring isn't it?"

"Buffy…. Just…. let it go." Angel said knowing if he took off the ring while the sun came up, he would die. However, he didn't care; he was at his bitter end of hurting people. His soul couldn't take any more suffering any longer.

"Angel, you just have to trust me. That thing that was haunting you"...

"It wasn't haunting me. It was showing me….what I am."

"No, it's what you were."

"And ever shall be…. I…. a demon and I shouldn't be alive…..you should have killed me the first day you met me." Angel said slipping the ring off knowing he only had a few moments left. The ring dropped to the ground.

"Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Angel how can you say that. If I had we would have never met and …..you're going to be a father…. Don…. you want this?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I do but I can't become a killer." Angel said. "And if I stay, that's going to happen.

"Then fight it."

"It's too hard."

"Angel, please…. Put…. the ring back on." Buffy said knowing it was gone.

"No, I can't…. You' know why I can't. You were in my dream, and it told me to kill you and…..I did. I couldn't stop myself and….an….."

"Angel you didn't kill me. I'm right here. It was just a dream. I'm still here and your still here." Buffy said taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. "Do you feel that? That's our baby that we created, and you can't walk out on your child." Buffy cried.

"Our child would be better off….Your life would be better off without me."

"You're wrong" Elizabeth says coming out from a nearby tree."

Angel looks to the right and stared at Elizabeth. She looked at him with sad eyes as she walked towards him. For the first time Angel took a real look at the young girl in front of him and was surprised by the lurching of a swell of empathy he had for her. "Elizabeth"

"You have to know that's not true. Your mother loved you very much, and it almost killed her giving you up. She wanted to keep you safe" Elizabeth said. "Is that what you want for your child to go through?"

"It doesn't matter. I can't keep anyone safe."I'm a monster..have been for so long."

"But you're not one now." Elizabeth said. "You're human and you're good. I don't think it will be fair if you left your child like this."

"Angel, you have the power to do real good, to make amends. However, if you die now, then all that you ever were was a monster." Buffy suddenly looks out at the sky as it begins to lighten. "Angel, please, the sun is coming up!"

Elizabeth was usually the strong one but seeing him standing and about to give up his life made her panic. She wanted him here not to give up his life. He was her baby brother. She couldn't bare to watch this happen. She ran towards him and grabbed him by the arm. "Don't do this. You might be the only family I have left…..don't leave me." Elizabeth said.

"Angel stared down at her. Then at her hand that touched him. It gave him a sudden memory that flashed before him.

_"But I don't like Bears," a three year old Elizabeth wined. _

"_Because it's for your brother." Damon replied holding his one year old baby boy in his arms._

_Elizabeth looked up and tried to reach for the baby. "Can I hold him?"_

_Damon smiles and holds the baby close to his chest. "Maybe when he's another year older."_

_Elizabeth pouted and stomped her feet. "Now no tantrums. _

_Damon smiled down at his daughter as he sat down on the chair beside him. He then leaned forward so his daughter could see her baby brother."Now always remember, you must protect him, you're his big sister."_

"_Elizabeth smiled at the boy as his hands grabbed ahold of the bear and chewed on the ear. "I will, I promise."_

"_That's my girl."_

Angel's mind went back to blank. He looked around and fell to his knees. He looked at Buffy, who was searching for the ring he dropped. Elizabeth was near him trying to get him to listen, but by the time he looked up, he could see the sun come up. "Elizabeth."

He starts to pull Buffy up when he suddenly felt the smallest drop of a snow flake. He looked back up into the sky and noticed the sky is dark and sun that was coming up went back down. He stared at the sky in amazement.

Elizabeth gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "It seems like someone doesn't want you gone." She smiled a little. Angel smiled back happy that he didn't die. The vision or what ever it was gave him hope to life on longer. He then glanced at Buffy as she was sitting on the ground with his ring in her palm, tears in her eyes. Angel gently pulled her up and looked into her face. He lifts his hand and gently sweeps away her tears. Neither one is able to speak. Buffy holds out her other hand. He grips it and pulls her in for a hug. "I'm sorry." Tears fill his eyes as he smiles at her.

Elizabeth's smiles at them and thank the heavens for keeping him save. At least they kept their promise, and at least she kept hers. She promised her father, she would protect her brother and would protect him until the end of time.

Giles yawned heading to bed when he suddenly heard the phone ring. "Hello, this is Rupert Giles…"

"Giles this is Quentin Travers." He said.

"Travers."Giles said annoyed that he was calling him this late. Other than that he was wondering why in the hell was Travers that worked with the council was calling him for.

"Well we have a situation is in need of discussion, time really isn't exactly an issue." Quentin says.

"Ahhh… what's this call in regard to?" Giles asked hoping and praying that he didn't find out about his slayer's situation. If so they were going to need some reinforcements.

"I'm calling to let you know we have found Allen's body. He was found near an alley close by an abandoned building. It seems like he was drained to death. The guy never had a chance." Quentin said.

"Oh dear."

"I'm afraid our worst fears have come true. Knowing this we must prepare. Me and the head council are coming over to talk to you and your two slayer and to prepare them for what's to come."

Giles didn't' like the sound of that. "Prepare? What do you mean?"

Quentin smirked. "You know exactly what I mean watcher. We will see you tomorrow."

Giles handed up the phone hard and cursed. His slayers were not going to like this at all. Especially Buffy and Angel. Which was another problem he was thinking about? How was he going to hide the fact that his slayer was pregnant and even worse than that how was he going to keep Angel away from the council? He knew Angel was over protective and knowing the council members were here didn't help. He had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

**Hope everyone likes it. **

**Review please. Love reviews.**

**Thanks to everyone that did review. I appreciate it. **


	33. Chapter 33

Title; Forbidden Love; Ch 33

Author; DreamInfinity0

Rating; Mature adults

Characters; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles/Jenny.

Disclaimer; All characters belongs to Joss Weldon

* * *

Buffy grins at the vampire that was lying on the ground. "That was really funny-looking. Could you do it again?" The Vampire growls at her angrily.

"What were you trying to kill me for before?" Buffy asked annoyed.

The vampire swings at her, but she ducks and comes up behind him. He faces her just in time to take a roundhouse kick in the shoulder. He swings again, but she ducks it and punches him in the gut, then rises back up and backhand punches him in the head. Then she shoves him back a step so she can follow up with a half-spinning wheel kick, making the vampire stumble back and fall onto the carousel. She strides toward him.

"Okay, so here's the deal." Buffy raises her stake and is about to pummel him when she is overcome by dizziness. She closes her eyes and steps back unsteadily, almost as though in pain. The vampire seizes the opening and rushes her, grabs her by the jacket, swings her around and throws her onto a picnic table. She rolls off of it and onto the ground. The vampire jumps on top of her, straddling her. She turns her head away in fright. He grabs her right wrist with one hand and with the other grabs her hand and twists it around, hurting her and making her cry out. Her stake is now pointed at her own chest, and the vampire uses his weight to slowly push it down at her.

"Lemme know if I'm not doing this right." The vamp smiled.

Her eyes go wide with terror as he suddenly plunges the stake into her chest. Before she let out a scream the Vamps faced morphed to Spike's.

* * *

Angel awakes in fear. He sits up and places his right hand on his chest. It was thumping loudly and he still wanders how it was staying in his chest. It felt like it was going to come out of his chest.

He took a deep breath until he wandered why he was having the same dream for the past two weeks. It was like his worst nightmare was coming true. Besides that point he's been at Buffy's side every minute for the past week. Knowing that much he thinks Buffy is getting quite irritated with him.

He looks over on the other side of the bed to find Buffy gone. He panics suddenly and gets up. He walks into the dark living room noticing it looks different than before. The lights are low. The logs in the fireplace are burning steadily. Candles are lit throughout the room. A blanket lies near the fire place with a cozy picnic basket was set up. Near the blanket Buffy is sitting there with a book in her hand. He smiles relieved she is fine and goes to her. He walks over and sits calmly beside Buffy. She looks up and quickly hides the book behind her embarrassed. Angel notices it and gently kisses her cheek tugging the book out of her right hand. "Hay."

"What are you reading?" He holds it up away from her hands and reads the front page. "Exotic Lust." Angel grinned as he seen Buffy's embarrass red face.

"Now why would you be reading this?" he asked.

"Because I…..

Angel grinned. "I'm getting you impatient and…hot…

"Irritated ….. You just make me…." Buffy said slightly annoyed with her hormones going all wacky. One minute she's annoyed that he's with her all the time and the other she wants to wrap her legs around his waist and…

"Buffy?" Angel stares at her amused that's she just dazed out. By the looks of it she seems horny. This was not a good idea he told himself. He promised himself he would wait just in case if he hurt the baby. Then again the doctor said its fine. He was getting agitated with his hormones. He looked around again and smiled at Buffy. "I like what you did to the place."

Buffy glared at him. "Don't try to get out of this?" We were talking about a very serious problem." Buffy pouted.

Angel smiled at her. "Buffy were never going to make it if you keep pouting like that.

Buffy laughed. "You….you know how hard it is."

Buffy stopped talking as she had a devious thought came to her. She moved the basket over and placed it by Angel. "Do you want something to eat?" Buffy asked. She opened the basket and laying out a cup of chocolate, strawberries and mint chocolate ice cream."

Angel smiled wandering why she stopped the conversation. He wandered if she was up to something. He stared at the spoon that Buffy handed him as he looked at the pint of ice cream. He then dipped it into the ice cream. He tried it and smiled. "I think this is the first time I had ice cream. This is good." He got another scoop.

"You never had mint chocolate ice cream?" Buffy asked surprise.

"Well no. never in my two hundred years." He said.

Buffy shook her head. "You missed out…..big time" She grinned.

"Well I'm not missing it now." Angel grins, leans over and places a small spoon of ice cream in her mouth. She misses some of it on purpose as it drops and lands on her breast. "Cold."

Angel looks down and couldn't resist the urge to clean the ice cream up.

Buffy moans as she pulls him forward wrapping her hand around his neck. "Now you did that on purpose Mr." Buffy pouted.

Angel grins. "Me? Now I think you got that backwards."

"I would never do such a thing." Buffy smirks and decides to teach him a lesson. She quickly pulls away and pushes him to the floor and straddles him. Angel gently pushes her to the side as her back hits the floor in front of the fireplace. Angel crouches over her, holding himself up with his arms and grinning down at her. She uses her leg to throw Angel over her head. Stunned he flips backwards and lands flat on his back. Angel glares at her as she does a kick-up, bringing her up to a standing position, and spins around to face Angel as he gets to his feet.

"Buffy? What are you doing" He asked surprised and wandered what is she thinking.

"Come on, I actually never fought you before. You could teach me….your..Moves." Buffy grinned.

Angel wasn't sure what moves she was talking about. Just knowing that thought it was getting very hard to concentrate. "Buffy?" He asked knowing well enough she fought his demon before but he wasn't going to bring that up to ruin the mood. Most of all he didn't' really want to fight her in this state.

"I'm sure, come on." Buffy stands there smirking at him.

Angel hesitates for a moment before lunging at her with a wide punch that she easily ducks. She comes up behind him, and he turns around to face her. He tries a left-hand punch, but her inner form blocks it and flies into a half-spinning in-to-out crescent kick. Angel ducks it, but gets knocked off his feet when Buffy keeps on spinning downwards with a back leg sweep, sending him to the floor. She scrambles to grab a baguette from the blanket and rolls on toward Angel. She comes up straddling him at the waist and plunges the long, thin loaf at his chest, stopping just short of penetration.

"Gotcha!"

Angel grins defeated and happy that she out smarted him. He wanted her ready just in case a vamp tried to kill her. Maybe he should train her. Oh…he was having another bad thought. "Uhh! Right in the heart."

"Satisfied?" Buffy leans closer towards him. Angel shakes his head trying not to think about that lovely skin under her clothes, her small hands against his chest and her perfect moan coming out of her mouth. He glanced at her and noticed she pushed her knee to his crouch. He gasped and stared at her. "You're really pushing it." Angel gently leans closer for a taste as he captured her mouth. Buffy moaned against him. His tongue went into her mouth, stealing her breath away as his hands moved up and ripped the shirt and bra from her body. She whimpered slightly as his mouth left hers, only to begin moaning again as his teeth nipped at her right nipple. He suckled on it for a moment before pleasuring the other one. "Oh Angel." Buffy grabbed his head and pushed him closer loving the feeling of his mouth on her. She wasn't sure what brought this on but she was happy.

Angel stopped for a moment realizing what he was doing. Her shirt was off exposing her lovely breast and her swelled stomach. He sighed knowing he was at a losing battle now. He gently shoved her pants past her hips, pausing only momentarily to pull her panties off. He dropped to his knees in front of her. He gently placed her knees on his shoulders before bringing her quickly to pleasure with his tongue. Buffy was out of her mind with ecstasy. She would never ever have believed that she would be doing this with Angel on his living room floor. But oh god, she had never ever felt this way…ever. She felt free from inhibition and embarrassment, only focusing on the feel of his mouth against her. "Angel, oh..." She moaned softly.

Her back arching as the desperation to have him inside her became almost painful. Angel kept his pace as he suddenly slightly licks her inner core causing her to explode and shudder. Angel leaned up placing kissing up her body until he got to her face. He leaned over and watched as Buffy panted, desperately trying to catch her breath as the world finally began clear again.

"That was….

"Amazing." Angel kissed her cheek.

Buffy smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around her body pulling her closer. Buffy sighed realizing he wasn't going to go any farther at least that's what she thinks.

"I think the ice cream melted." Buffy said feeling somewhat satisfied. Angel smiles and picks up what's left of the ice cream. "I think I can put it to good use."

Buffy smiles realizing she was not going to get much sleep tonight.

* * *

**Abandoned boarding house.**

The place is dark and musty. A few of the wall lamps are lit and there's a fire going in the fireplace. It's clear, though, that no one has lived here for years. The furniture is torn and the books on the shelves are strewn about. A man is bricking shut one of the windows. Quentin Travers, a member of the Watcher's Council, observes his progress. He turns as another man comes down the stairs. He smiles at the man and shakes hands.

"You know you're doing me a big favor by getting rid of her. She's a pest to my side." The mayor said.

Quentin Travers starts to shake his hand when the mayor stared at him oddly.

"I don't do handshakes Mr. Travers. Hands are filled with germs." The mayor stated.

"Ah…I see. Well at least we have another slayer that will be good for the job."

The mayor smiled. "Oh yes my Faith will be good for the job, no doubt about that."

One of the mayor's men comes by with a case. The Mayor opens it and hands him the small case. "Make sure she gets this, only one chance to do it right." The mayor said.

Travers smiles and takes the box. "I wouldn't worry about it Mayor, everything will go as planned.

* * *

The next morning Buffy and Faith patrol the graveyard. Angel is not far away as he watches them in the darkness. Buffy glares at Faith and decides to ask her. Giles and Jenny even talked to Faith about her involvement with Spike and the only thing they get is nothing. I don't know what you're talking about nor would you just give it a rest. Buffy was tired of playing games and wanted answers.

"Come on Faith what's with you and Spike. You can tell me." Buffy says.

Faith glares at her annoyed but she knew if she didn't tell her she was going to keep asking and she didn't want her or Giles to get suspicious of her yet. "Fine I'll tell you B, if you tell me about you and Angel." Faith asked.

"What is there to tell?" Buffy asked.

"Come on I know he has a soul and all but got to tell you, B. The willpower thing, nice job. I wouldn't last a chance." Faith smirked.

"It's not just about…..

"Sex?"

"No….it's love….affection…someone to…cuddle." Buffy said. "A soul mate."

Faith laughed. "There's no such thing B. You might as well hang it up and just enjoy the rush, the thrill of….lust…and…

Buffy rolled her eyes. "So is that what's it's like to be with…..Spike." Buffy said trying to keep her mouth shut of saying the wrong thing or say Yuk.

Faith glared at her. "Maybe, but it's the same with Angel right. I bet when your watcher and friends first found out you were dating a vamp they weren't happy." Faith asked.

"Spike is not the same as Angel." Buffy glared. "But I do agree I know what you're going through. It was a mess when my mom and the gang found out about Angel and me." Buffy said.

"I'm glad I don't have to put up with that. Besides that B how are you handling with the no closeness thing with Angel?" Faith asked trying to get some scoop. "Which I still don't understand why he wants to wait, is he old school or something."

"No it's…fine….we handle it." Buffy said knowing she couldn't tell her the whole truth. She wasn't sure if she should trust her yet. She hasn't even told her she's pregnant yet. At least she can wait a little long before she shows. Buffy suddenly looks up to see a demon standing near her. "Faith, Duck!"

Faith ducks and Buffy punches a demon behind her.

"Ow! Ooh! What are you, nuts? Going around punching people?" The demon replied holding his broken nose.

Buffy pulls off its hat to reveal two horns growing out of its forehead. "People?"

"So what, I'm a demon. That makes it okay?"

Buffy and Faith both grab their stakes.

"Hold it, whoa! Stake me now, and you never find out what I got for ya, huh? Think about it. Demon seeks Slayers, highly unusual?"

Faith looks at him annoyed. "Talk fast."

"How would you like to get your hands on the Books of Ascension?"

"Never heard of ….wait…Giles was looking for these. How did you get these?" Buffy asked.

"I found them in a nearby cave. The Books of Ascension. Very powerful works and I'm not talking about the prose. They deal with some, ah, dark stuff. And the Mayor would hate for somebody to get a hold before he, ah, well you know.

"Don't know. Before he what?" Buffy asked.

"Hey, hey, read 'em and weep. That's all I got to say. I got the books if the price is right."

Buffy glared at him wandering if she pummel him first or stake him. But he did look defensive. "I'm not really looking to trade with a demon but I'll have to get my watcher."

"No need." Angel said appearing behind the demon making him jump.

The demon glares at him curiously. "Oh you scared me." The demon looks at Angel closer. "Wow…. it's really you. Your Angelus right?"

Angel stands by Buffy looking annoyed at the demon. "I don't go by that name any more."

"The Demon frowns. "Ah….ok….you got five-G?"

Angel hands him one g and glares at him annoyed. If the demon knew what's good for him he would leave fast.

The demon looks at the check then at his annoyed face. He grinned "Wow, never knew you were a check type of person….but thanks." He hands him the bag.

Angel takes the bag and looks at Buffy. "I never knew you had a bank account." Buffy asked.

"Ya I got it years ago." Angel winks at her.

Faith stares at him curiously then Buffy wandering what he met. "Well at least we have everything we need. I think Giles would want to see those."

"I agree. Let's go." Buffy says.

* * *

**At the library. **

"I've been having the weirdest cravings lately." Buffy said.

Willow smirked while Xander seemed displeased. "I had Angel go out and get me a jar of pickles with cream cheese."

"Yuk….are you sure that's normal." Xander asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Of course it's normal. Pregnant woman always crave pickles."

"Are you sure? It might be a little vamp and you never know what type of cravings your have then." Xander looked up to see Angel growl softly. "Fine…Fine I was just making a joke…,Ha…ha."

Buffy looked at Angel and then back at Xander. Boys will be boys. "I guess it does sound kinda gross, but it was surprisingly good," she said, taking a sip of her soda.

"Oh, that reminds me," Willow said, her eyes lighting up as she remembered her gift she got for Buffy. She began fishing around in her backpack. "I went to the mall this weekend and got you something." Willow handed her a package that was wrap in blue paper with a pink ribbon.

Xander stared at her confused. "Hay no one told me we were getting gifts for the Bufster. When did this happen?"

"It's just something small." Willow said. "Besides you will have a chance when you have your baby shower, right Buffy."

"Willow you didn't. You didn't have too." Buffy said taking the gift and smiling up at her best friend.

"It's nothing big. It was just so cute I couldn't past it up." Willow replied.

Buffy opened it quickly and pulled out the cutest baby outfit she seen. It was a brown sleeper. It was a shape of a bear. It was all brown with pink ears and it had a tail. It was the smallest outfit she ever seen. She still couldn't believe something so small could fit in this.

Angel smiled proudly at her as she looked at the outfit. It made him wish his little bundle of joy was here with him now in his arms. He could imagine what he or she would look like. "Thank you Willow, we really appreciate it." Angel said walking over.

"It really is cute Will. Thank you so much." Buffy leaned over and gave her friend a big hug. Willow smiled.

"Hay where's the love here." Xander pouted.

Buffy shook her head, walked up and gave him a hug. "There your happy." She grinned.

Angel was about to growl when he noticed Xander was staring at him trying to make him jealous that his woman was in his arms. But he was suddenly distracted at he seen Faith tell Giles she was going to go and patrol. He watched her leave then turned back to Buffy who was chatting away with Willow and Xander. Buffy notices this and excused herself from her friends. "What?"

He nodded to the door. "Faith."

"What, Faith? What's wrong with Faith?" Buffy asked

Angel watched the swinging door of the library for a moment before shrugging. "Just…Be careful. I have this feeling."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, confused and concerned, before nodding. "Sure. Ok. But I'm sure you're just worrying for nothing. Faith's fine."

Angel watched as the door swung open and Faith reappeared. That was fast. Faith walked towards them. "I thought this was a joint effort!"

Buffy and Angel shared another glance, and then headed after the younger Slayer. "Slow-pokes," Faith teased. "Where we headed?"

"Willy's, probably," Buffy told her.

Angel nodded. "We'd better check out the Mayor, too. His dealing's lately have been darker than I like in a city leader."

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "No one's into bribes and money laundering anymore." Off Buffy and Angel's looks she quickly continued. "Yeah, okay. I'll hit up the Mayor's, you guys take Willy's."

"Willy's is a no-brainer. I'll come with on the Mayor…you wanna check out the bar, Angel?" Buffy asked.

He shook his head. "Let's do Willy's together. I've got another place in mind after that," he told her.

Buffy glanced at Faith and then took Angel's hand. "Ok. We'll meet up later, okay?"

"Share war-stories," Faith nodded, and headed out of the library.

"What was all that about?" Buffy asked after she'd gone. "What other place?"

"There really is another place I want to look into," he told her, watching Faith's retreating figure. "But I wanted to see if she'd go for checking out the Mayor."

"Why? Your 'feeling?'"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"You think Faith's involved with the Mayor?"

"Maybe, but she is involved with Spike. There's no telling what's he brain washed her to do or what she's up too." Angel spoke.

"I understand why she's with Spike but the Mayor? I mean…how? And why? Faith's still fighting the good fight, Angel. Last night we staked two vamps and killed the Pilar demon. Bad people don't try to rid the world of evil. They invite evil over for tea."

Angel glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. "Ok! Ok! I could be wrong."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Buffy teased.

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Where should I start?"

They continued to bicker as they headed out for Willy's.

* * *

Later that day Quentin came by to see Giles. Quentin sat on the other side of table as Giles glared at him. Cruciamentum is not easy... for Slayer or Watcher. But it's been done this way for a dozen centuries. Whenever a Slayer turns eighteen. It's a time-honored rite of passage.

It's an archaic exercise in cruelty. To lock her in this... tomb... weakened, defenseless and to unleash a vampire on her." Giles said..If any one of the Council still had actual contact with a Slayer, they would see, but I'm the one in the thick of it."

Which is why you're not qualified to make this decision. you're too close." Travers said.

"That's… not true."

A Slayer is not just physical powerless. She must have cunning, imagination, a confidence derived from self-reliance. And believe me, once this is all over, your Buffy will be stronger for it." Travers said.

"I can't do this." Giles said.

"It's this or your fired Giles. You have a duty, we all do." He hands Giles the syringe and walks away. "I expect you to do it."

Giles watches him leave with disgust. He is not happy at all about this.

* * *

Two vampire rolls down the slide and onto the ground. Buffy runs down the slide after him and stops next to him in a ready stance. Angel is already near the second one as he punches him square in the face.

"Wow, that was really funny-looking! Could you do it again?" Buffy teased.

"I'll kill you for that." The vampire jumps towards her.

"For that? What were you trying to kill me for before?" She chuckled punching him square in the face.

"Ah Buffy stop teasing him and stake him. We have to find out where Faith went to." Angel replied.

"Fine, fine Mr. Grumpy." Buffy walked over toward the vamp as he swings at her, but she ducks and comes up behind him. He faces her just in time to take a roundhouse kick in the shoulder. He swings again, but she ducks it and punches him in the gut, then rises back up and backhand punches him in the head. Then she shoves him back a step so she can follow up with a half-spinning wheel kick, making the vampire stumble back and fall to the carousel. She strides toward him.

"Another one bites the dust." She raises it and intended to stake him when something stabs her in the leg. "OW, what the hell."

"Your time is up slayer." The vamp replied pulling the syringe out of her leg.

Angel quickly stakes the second vamp and jumped over toward Buffy to see the vamp holding a syringe in Buffy's leg. Angel growled and quickly picked up the vamp tossing him to the ground.

"Buffy." He ran to her and gently smoothed his hand on her cheek." Are you ok?"

"He stabbed me, what the hell." Buffy pouted starting to reach for her stake when her leg went numb." Damn I'm so going to pummel that vamp."

"Wait here." Angel spoke and ran over to see the vamp trying to get away. He quickly grabbed him and staked him then ran back to Buffy.

"I wanted to do that." Buffy said. "Buffy I didn't want you to get hurt anymore so I took care of it. Besides we need to find out what was in the syringe he injected you with."

"I don't know but I'm starting to fill dizzy." She spoke.

Angel smiled and picked her up bridal style. "Come on I'm taking you home. We have all the time to find out what Faith's doing some other time." He spoke.

* * *

**The next day**

Buffy walks into the library and looks around to see Giles near the desk. No one else in the library thank goodness. "Okay, I just got swatted down by some no-neck and rescued by Cordelia. What the hell is happening?"

"What do you mean?" Giles spoke.

"You're not getting the big picture here. I-I have *no* strength. I have *no* coordination. I throw knives like... a girl." Buffy scowled.

"It's not possible." Giles spoke fearing the worst.

"It is possible." Buffy spoke sitting down and about to cry. "My powers are gone Giles."

"Did you run into anybody or got injured somehow." Giles asked.

"Well last night a vamp did toss me to the ground and he stabbed me with this." Buffy spoke digging in her backpack and handing him an empty syringe."

"A vamp injected you with this." Giles asked looking at the syringe noticing there were still some green liquid in it. "Travers." He mumbled.

"Who's Travers?" Buffy asked.

"Quentin Travers he's the CEO of the council. He spoke to me yesterday about you." Giles spoke.

"Spoke to you about me. He doesn't know I'm pregnant does he?" Buffy asked.

"No he doesn't, but he asked me to… take your powers away with the same syringe here." He said.

"WHAT?" Buffy spoke outraged.

"Buffy calm down…I would never do such thing." He replied. "I told him I won't do it."

"So he sent a vamp instead. Well thanks for letting me know a little too late." She scowled standing up and walking to the door.

"Buffy you must understand that I was trying to help resolve the situation. You will receive your powers back in 24 hrs."" Giles spoke. "If I knew he would have done this..."

"No I don't want to hear anymore. I need to leave and clear my mind." Buffy ran out of the library and into the hall.

Giles sighed frustrated.

"What else are you not telling her?" Angel spoke appearing out of the alley of books.

Giles jumped startled. "Angel."

"Giles what else are you not telling her." Angel spoke walking up to him with his arms cross.

Giles sighed "If Quentin ever finds out about Buffy being pregnant or you're the father he will send the whole council team here to capture and kill you. You must be cautious until he gone." Giles spoke.

"Giles I can't be cautious until I know she and my child are safe." Angel spoke.

"Then you better be more cautious if he ever finds out." Giles spoke. "And that you must know I'll do anything in my power to protect her. She's like a daughter to me."

"I know, and I'll do the same." Angel spoke.

* * *

**That evening.**

Angel glanced at Buffy as they walked hand in hand out of the movie theater. "Well."

"That was very ... Artistic." Buffy said trying not to blush from the movie she just watched with Angel. She should have researched before she let Angel pick a movie out. The movie was practically a porno. There was stuff in there that would make her blush for weeks.

"Ah….Yes it was." Angel said feeling somewhat odd about letting her see that movie. He could tell she was blushing throughout the movie. Too bad he didn't tell her he did most of those things in the movie back in the day. Nah maybe not, he best to keep that a secret for now.

"Wasn't what I expected. Well, from the title I thought it was about food." Buffy said.

Angel smirked. "Well there was food and…

"Food right? More like a lot of steamy sex." She looked at him to see him smile. "Maybe we should go home to get a cold shower?"

"I…agree. I think next time I'll let you choose the movie." Angel smiled.

"Yes I defiantly will. Besides that we promised we wait. Buffy said pouting knowing that is going to be hard..

Angel sighed knowing it's going to be a very long seven months. "I know….it's fine."

Buffy stared at him and wandered for a moment if he took her to the movies just to get her all worked up. She decided to test that theory. "Besides that we don't have kimono, if we did I don't think I know what to do." She said.

Angel grinned.

"A little scary. And a little not, which is also scary. I'm sorry. I just, I don't like getting you worked up when we're trying to…wait." Buffy spoke. "It doesn't drive you crazy, when we're close?" Buffy asked.

Angel smirked and pulled her forward gently kissed her. "Every time I see you Buffy, You drive me crazy. Did you do that on purpose?" He asked.

"Me…I would never do such a thing." Buffy teased.

Angel pulled her forward and kissed her. "Come on I have a surprise at home waiting for you."

Buffy blew a strand of hair out of her face before climbing into bed next to Angel.

Angel smiled and stared at his lovely girlfriend. She wearied a blue negligee that seems to fit her body perfect. It even showed a small belly starting to form where the baby was. He then looked up to see her scowl at him.

"What's wrong honey? Everything okay in there?" He asked pulling her closer and placing his hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, the baby is fine… I'm just fat." Buffy spoke.

"Buffy you aren't fat." He spoke "You're beautiful."

"I'm fat." She scowled.

"Buffy you're beautiful and pregnant, you're not fat."

Buffy looked like she was going to cry, "Buffy you won't look like this forever." He pulled her in close to his warm body and kissed her on the cheek "You're gorgeous and I love you and our baby." He rubbed his hand lovingly on her belly.

She looked up at him, wiping a tear from under her eye. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just the hormones."

Angel smiled, "I know, it's okay Just think, we're going to have a baby in six months."

She rubbed her stomach lovingly, "I'm still trying to process were going to have a baby."

"I know it puts a hold on your life but…"

"No, it doesn't. I couldn't' wish for anything more. Well besides the whole throwing up thing I could live without. But nothing about my life has ever been normal. It's been all slaying and death. And now... I'm finally happy for the first time in my life." Buffy spoke laying her head on Angel's shoulder.

Angel smiled and kissed her head. "Being with you makes me happy Buffy and I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**The next morning at the summers house.**

"We're still talking party, right? I mean, some of us still love to relish celebrating in the birth of the Buff." Xander joked.

"I dunno. I think it might be time to put a moratorium on parties in my honor. They tend to go badly. Monsters crash. People die." Buffy said.

"But eighteen is a *big* one, Buffy. I mean, you can vote now. You can be drafted. You can vote not to be drafted." Willow said.

"I think I'll choose to celebrate this one with quiet reflection." Buffy smiled.

"Wow this is the first time I seen you happy on your birthday." Xander spoke.

Buffy just shrug her shoulders and smiles. "Angel seemed to lighten up my spirit yesterday. He made me a nice dinner and we went to see a movie."

"When did vampires learn to cook?" Xander spoke.

"Xander he is human if you haven't forgotten." Buffy spoke.

"Ya I'm still trying to get over that fact." Xander said. "So what movie did you two watch?

"Did you watch the superman movie?" Willow asked.

"Ah…no. I actually let him picked which was a…mistake." Buffy mumbled. "But we still had fun."

Xander wandered what type of movie they watched.

Buffy knew that look. "You don't want to know what type of move we watched Xander."

Xander scowled as she walked away. He then processed what type of movie she might have watched. Too bad she didn't' invite him.

A large birthday floral arrangement is on the island, complete with helium balloon and card. The tickets to the ice show are attached to the card. Joyce is at the stove making dinner while Jenny and Giles were in the dining room researching.

"Any news on the mayor or Drakon?" Buffy asked.

"No not at this moment." Giles spoke but we might have another problem.

"What problem." Buffy said.

"Quentin" He might send someone else Buffy. I don't trust him." Giles said.

"I don't either Giles but all we can do is just do what we're doing. Besides we have more important things to do then Quentin. We have to find what the mayor is up to and why is Spike helping him." Buffy spoke.

Angel was nearby but was preoccupied as he noticed Faith leaving. Angel quickly walked over to Buffy and kissed her cheek.

Buffy smiles and turned noticing the broody look on his face. "Angel is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure but I think Faith might lead us to where Spike is?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I think she is going there now." He spoke.

"You think we should follow her." Buffy spoke.

"It might be the only way to get some answers."

* * *

Faith was so hot and excited the way things turned out. The Scooby gang had no idea what the mayor had in store for them and with Buffy defenseless she could do what she pleased now. But as of right now she was entertained with the blond vamp lying below her on the tub.

Every movement was sending his slick hard shaft into her further. Her moans grew louder.

Spike was in dreamland as she rode him hard. When her pace quicken he flipped her over and pound into her.

"SPIKE..." Faith moaned.

Spike growled softly and pulled her head to the side. His eyes glued to the pulse on her neck.

"Don't be afraid pet, this is going to feel just as good to you as it will to me."

Faith watched as he sank his fangs in and was surprised there was no pain only intense pleasure that she never felt before. She shuddered and convulsed around his cock. Spike pulled her closer and drank greedily; her blood was like a drug that turned him on every time he tastes her. Moments later he moaned as he. It was more than one vampire could stand, and he instantly exploded inside of her.

Faith cried out again as she came hard convulsing around him. She smiled as she felt him pull out and sat up with her in his arms.

We have to try that again." Faith moaned.

Spike chuckled. "You're going to be the death of me slayer."

He stared at the wall behind her confused. He had all types of women in his time but he never felt the way he did now. He didn't know what to think of it but he wasn't going to admit he was loves bitch once again. He pulled her forward gently licking and sealing the bite mark on her neck.

"I guess I know what Buffy must feel now." Faith mumbled which scent a scowl to appear on Spike's face. "Fine I won't mention your enemy's name." she teased.

Moments later they got dressed and stepped out of the bathroom. Spike was first to notice there was another vampire in his house. He took a sniff and knew who it was. He looked to his right as no other then his sire stepped out of the shadows.

Angel smirked at him and was glad he scents Buffy back to the house. There was no way she would be able to fight them. "Spike just the chide i wanted to see."

Faith scowled at him. "Did you follow me?"

"Faith I know your involved with Spike but trust me whatever your feeling is not love. He will only hurt you in the process." Angel spoke.

"We didn't ask for your bloody comment you poof. You say you know what love is but you no nothing. You only feel for Buffy because you're infatuated with any one that's blond." Spike spoke.

"I am not infatuated with blonds you idiot." Angel moved forward only to have Faith stand in his way. "Faith don't do this."

"Oh I will if you're thinking about hurting him." Faith spoke walking away towards him.

Angel sighed wandering if he's able to take them both down. A slayer and his childe. This was going to be tough.

Spike sneered. Before Spike knew what was happening Angel lunged. Spike deflect the blow that was aimed at his head. Spike jumped back as Faith did a round kick to his face. Angel dodged it and kicked Faith back sending her crashing into a bookshelf.

"Faith." Spike shouted.

Angel blocked his path. "Stop playing like you love her Spike. It's all a fake."

"It's not a fake. I might be love's bitch but at least I admit it." Spike growled and lunged at him. The duel had begun. Spike hit him with a right hook sending him to the floor. Angel kicked his feet to the side knocking Spike to the floor. Angel stood up quickly kicked him as he crashed into the table.

"Is that all you got you poof." Spike spoke getting up and lunging at Angel again. Eventually this continued for a few moments they're both too tired to continue but Angel had some strength left and used it to his advantage. When Spike was on the floor trying to pull himself up Angel lunged grabbed the vase on the stand and hit Spike over the head with it.

"Bloody hell." Spike muttered before darkness took over.

Angel sighed and looked around noticing Faith was gone. Angel quickly picked up his ignoring childe and carried him out the door.

Instead of killing him it was best to get some answers of what the mayor was planning. Besides even as ignoring as Spike can be he wasn't sure if he could kill his chide.

Buffy shook her head slightly at her own selfness reasons to walk home alone. There were two men following her and it was late about getting dark. Besides she was pissed still when Angel told her she could not come with him. She understood why just it hurt to find her self so helpless like this. She frowned slightly as she heard someone humming. Turning her head back towards the corner where the two men stood in the next roads she frowned when she didn't see them. She quickly picked up the pace and started to run towards Angel's mansion.

"Men are so annoying." She mumbled.

She had carried on slightly jogging now, she was making a turn to the next street when she made a small squeak when she smacked into a man's chest. Taking a step back she looked up to realize it wasn't a man it was a vampire. She started to run but his hands grabbed her wrist pulling her near him.

"How does it feel to not be a slayer anymore?" the vampire said.

"You're the one that had me drugged." She sneered angrily.

"Oh yes the watcher Travers thinks your strong enough to overpower me. Such an idiot the man is. After I take my time killing you I'll kill that watcher." The vamp said.

Buffy started to panic. "Let me go."

"Can you say please?"

He held her wrists tighter pulling her into a dark alley and slamming her against the wall. She was going to have horrible bruises; if she lived through this."Get off of me, Help me"

The vamp rolled his eyes and looked at her neck surprisingly at the mark that laid there. "Well it looks like someone else already took a piece. I don't' think he would mind."

"I do mind." A voice said from behind.

The vamp turned around surprised. "Angelus."

If you know my name then you know she's off limits. Angelus lunged and staked him through the chest. He broke into ash as he caught Buffy in his arms.

"Buffy it's ok…I'm here now and I'm never going to let you go." Angel spoke carrying her home where she would be safe at.

* * *

**Later that day**

Quentin Travers was sitting in his office with a cup of coffee when the door slammed open. He looked up just in time to see Rupert Giles walk up to him and slug him in the face giving him a black eye.

"You foolish, pathetic fool. You could have killed her." Giles spoke.

"It was necessary Mr. Giles and I was going to give you the benefit of the doubt but now I see no choice… but to fire you."

"On what grounds?" Giles spoke.

"Your affection for the girl has rendered you incapable of clear and impartial judgment. You have a father's love for the child, and that is useless to the cause."

Giles was shocked by this. "You can't fire me…I quit." Giles spoke walking away from him. "If I find out you did something to hurt Buffy don't expect a pleasant visit the next time we visit.

"I don't think the council would see it that way. I think it would be best if you had no further contact with the Slayer."

"Your way over the bloody line here." Giles spoke.

"I think you better leave Mr. Giles." Travers spoke.

"No I think you better leave." Angel spoke walking to the room with his arms crossed.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Travers spoke quickly taking a stake from his drawer.

"It only affects pure vampires Mr. Travers." Angel said.

"Who are you trying to full? I know who you are. Your Angelus the scourge of Europe and the most dangerous vampire to walk this earth." Travers said.

"News flash…I have a soul and I don't kill anymore unless someone hurts the people I care about. Now like I said earlier you better leave or…" Angel was interrupted as Buffy walked in.

"If I get my powers back and your still here then there will be no escaping from me." Buffy said coldly. Angel smiled at her while Giles was glad they put Travers in his place.

"Ms. Summers working with the enemy is not the answer to your duties." He said.

"The only enemy I see is you at the desk. So like I said before leave town before I toss your ass out." Buffy walked out and slammed the door shut.

"Did you get your frustration out?" Angel smirked.

Buffy cupped his hand. "A little bit but pummeling something might be better. Oh maybe I can try it out on Spike since he is tied up at your place." She joked.

Angel smirked. "Were see what Spike has to say first before I let you pummel him."

"Oh goody." Buffy spoke.

Giles followed them knowing eventually things will be ok but as of right now he has a bad feeling this is only the beginning of their life.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been working on another story. I think I might write a few more chapters and end this with season 3. **

**Stay tune for more thru.**

**Review if read please.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 34

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R language. Angst.

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Spike/ Faith

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

* * *

Willow was sitting on the study chair in Angel's living room. Giles is sitting at the far end of the table while Xander is staring blankly into space until he hears a slap. "How long do you think it's going to take them to get information out of Spike, because I'm getting bored?" Xander ask.

Willow glared at the book then closed it. "I'm not having any luck on finding any more information about the Mayor then we already know."

Giles grimaced until he heard the tied vamp curse. He sighed about to go see Buffy when he looked over to see Jenny walked out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee. She looked tired probably was up late since he called her and asked for her help on protecting Buffy. If it wasn't for her, Angel would have never found Buffy that was trapped by that vampire last night.

"Jenny, are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine just a little tired." She smiled and sat down beside the desk handing a cup of coffee to Giles.

Xander grinned at them. "I thought just us young kids had enough energy to stay up and play." He chuckled.

Giles scowled at him while Jenny smirked. "I think some of us older people could play a little longer." She smirked.

"Ok, a little too much info there." Xander replied grimacing of the image popping in his head.

In the room nearby Buffy and Angel stood and glared down at Spike that was tied to a chair.

"Bloody hell, would you stop that. You don't punch people in the face." He scowled at the slayer.

Buffy rolled her eyes and pointed a finger at him. "First you're not a person, second stop complaining and tell us what the mayor is planning. Third, maybe just maybe, we will keep you alive a little longer." Buffy replied scowling at him.

"Why should I bloody tell you anything?" Spike mumbled.

Angel glared at him. "If you still want your wrist attached, then your tell us."

Spike chuckled at them. "I see, I'm not the only one, that's love bitch."

"Wow, you actually are admitting something that you think you believe in," Buffy spoke annoyed.

"At least I admit it…fluffy."

Buffy sneered grabbing her stake and pressing it against his chest. "Shove it Billy Idol and tell us what the mayor is planning?"

"I told you, he wants to awaken some demon," Spike hissed.

"We know that already," Buffy spoke. "Any good reason why you're with Faith besides using her."

"Isn't obvious." Spike chuckled softly. "I was shagging her. What do you think I was doing?"

Annoyed, Buffy glanced at Angel. "Can I stake him…please?" Buffy pouted.

Angel smirked at her. "No."

"You can stake me anytime." Spike looked her up and down then chuckled.

"Pig." Buffy fumed with anger as she glared at Spike. She started to pounce on him with the stake in her right hand when Angel pulled her back. "Buffy…if you kill him now we can't get any information out of him.

"Maybe he's better off dead." Buffy scowled. Angel lets her go as his chide was grinning at them. Angel walked over and grabbed him by the neck staring him down.

"If you disrespect her again I'll ripe out your intestines." Angel spoke glaring at him.

"See, I knew you were still in there Angelus." Spike chuckled.

Angel pushed him back growling at him. "I'm not Angelus."

"Whatever you say." Spike replied.

Angel sighed rolling his eyes. "It seems were not getting anywhere. I'm going to get a cup of coffee. Buffy turns and glares at Spike."

"When I come back you are going to tell me everything or I'll throw you outside in the sun." Buffy turned to walk away.

"If you did that you can't stake me."Spike chuckled.

Buffy grabbed her stake and tossed it at Spike. Spike growled as the stake barely missed his leg. "Bloody hell slayer, watch it will you."

Buffy rolled her eyes as Spike glared annoyed at her. What a wuss. She walked to the kitchen when she was intercepted by a man standing by Giles.

"You must be Buffy." The man spoke.

Buffy turned not recognizing the man. He sounded like Giles. Only this man wore classes and a brown suit. He looked like he was in his mid thirties. "Who are you?

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. I'm the new watcher for Faith. It's very nice to meet you."

Buffy makes no move to return the gesture, but continues to eye him critically. Buffy looks over to see Giles walk in. "Is he evil?"

"Evil?" Wesley glares at her strangely.

Giles chuckles.

"The last one was evil."

"Oh, yes. Gwendolyn Post. We all heard. No. Mr. Giles has checked my credentials rather thoroughly and phoned the Council, but I'm glad to see you're on the ball as well.

A good Slayer is a cautious Slayer."

"How did you know where to find us?" Buffy asked.

"I called your house and your mother said you go here some times." Wesley spoke. "Is this one of your friend's homes?" He spoke looking around.

Buffy sighed knowing this should be a field day especially since he has no idea about Spike and Angel. "A friends." She muttered

"I'm sure none of us is anxious to waste any time on pleasantries, why don't you tell me everything about last night's patrol," Wesley asked.

"Vampires, killed them. Nothing much to tell" Buffy spoke.

"Has anyone seen Faith?" Wesley spoke.

"No, but we have someone that might be able to tell us." Giles spoke.

"I don't think blonde is going to tell us anything." Xander spoke.

"Well he is British maybe Spike will trust him." Willow smirked.

"Who's Spike?" Wesley spoke.

Buffy sighs when she suddenly heard a huge crash coming from the guest room. Buffy and a few others run into the room. She stopped in her track as Spike was loose and was standing a few feet from Angel. Spike was in game face glaring at Angel. They both started to fight again.

"Oh my god…Why is William the bloody standing there." Wesley panicked quickly grabbing his stake in his back pocket. "Who invited him in?"

"Spike was tied up thank you." Buffy spoke glaring at the new watcher.

Spike glared at the watcher. "Bloody hell another watcher." Spike rushes towards him but Buffy shoves him back sending him crashing into the chair.

Angel jumps pushing him down, holding a stake to his heart.

"I bloody dare you?" Spike hisses.

"Don't underestimate me Spike." Angel hissed.

"Tell us where Faith is?" Buffy said hissed.

"I don't know…don't you bloody know when I'm telling the truth," Spike spoke annoyed.

"No, we don't which gives me no reason to keep you alive." Buffy spoke.

"Really, I'm sure the new watcher would disagree since you are the first slayer to date a vampire." Spike smirked. Angel punched him in the face knocking him out cold.

Buffy turned as she heard Wesley gasped.

"Date, what is he talking about." Wesley spoke. "I mean Mr. Travers told me about Angelus being good…but this…

Giles glanced at him. "I think we all should take a seat and have a talk."

Buffy sighs knowing this was not going to end well.

* * *

Mayor Wilkins stood aside Faith room as she stood near her window.

"Faith are you ok?"

"I'm fine…just thinking."

"About Spike!" Mr. Wilkins glared at Faith with his arms crossed very concerned. Faith was like a daughter to him and he worried for her.

"I don't know how to explain it. I never felt this way with anyone before. He's…"

"Honey, he's a vampire and their emotions are different then humans. I want you to be happy but...dating a vampire can lead you to a life of…

"Pain…that's the same as in life or dating any other male." Faith grinned.

"I just want you to be happy."

Faith smiled. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Why don't you go back to the scoobies, put on your most pitiful face and come up with your saddest story." the Mayor said with a big grin. "

"You think their believe that."

"It's worth a shot and maybe you can get Spike out of there without them noticing."

"Yeah! Not a bad plan BOSS. I'll make you proud. You'll see."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Wilkins smiled and walked Faith to the door. "Give it a week or so before you report back to me. Don't want them following you back here and messing up the big plane I have stored for them.

Faith smiled. "Okay, a week it is...They won't know what hit them"

Mr. Wilkins watched her leave. "My baby girl is growing up so fast."

* * *

"Ah…the blonde vampire was joking right." Wesley spoke glancing at Buffy and Angel.

"Ah dah why would I date a… a vampire." Buffy smirked.

Xander coughed. Willow glared at him.

"Anything you can tell me about Mayor Wilkins." Wesley asked.

"He's centuries old and cannot be killed." Angel spoke.

"Where did you find that information at?" Wesley asked him suspiciously.

"Willow and us did some research recently. You can find anything in history books and the internet," Buffy spoke.

"I see," Wesley spoke still not sure if he should trust Angel. It was just unheard of a vampire getting a soul and then turning human.

"I'm sure when we find Faith…she can give us some answers." Giles spoke.

"You mean if we find Faith." Buffy mumbled.

But we have a bigger problem than that." Giles spoke.

"Oh, you mean Faith is dating a blood sucker." Xander teased. Willow sigh, shaking her head.

"Wait, what?" Wesley spoke.

Buffy glares annoyed at Xander. "I'm sure Spike compelled her or something."

Just then the door opened. Faith walked with arms crossed slamming the door shut. She smiled. Show time.

"Faith." Buffy stood up.

"Where's Spike?" Faith stood there arms crossed.

Angel sighed and looked up. "Faith I know your mad and—

"I'm not mad, I just want to know what gives you the right to beat up my boyfriend and barge in like that." Faith took a stride forward but Buffy stopped her.

Wesley stood hoping to clear the situation out. "I know your feelings seem somewhat true but it's not real…vampires have a way of…"

"Who the hell are you?" Faith pointed a finger at him.

"I'm Wesley…I'm your new watcher." He raised his hand.

"Sorry, but I don't need a watcher and the last one I had end up dead." Faith walked past him looking around. "Where's Spike?"

Angel sighs. "Faith, Spike is not who you think he is. He's evil and…"

"He's not evil and you shouldn't be the one to complain in all since you were worse than him," Faith spoke.

"Faith." Buffy scowled at her.

"What? At least I admit it. We are both slayers Buffy why you don't just admit it that dating humans is not enough for us. "

"For your information Faith, Angel is human. I have no problem with that." Buffy spoke.

"But he still has the strength of a demon," Faith spoke with a smile.

"Why don't you trust us?" Buffy asked.

"Why should I? You never trusted me to tell me about you being pregnant." Faith hid the smirk at the shock gasp that came from Wesley's mouth. She was glad she walked back inside the house earlier and heard Jenny and Giles discussing it. If she didn't she would of never known about this information.

"Dear lord." Wesley mumbled.

"Faith, it's—

"Complicated, like I heard that one before." Faith spoke.

"Why don't we just talk about this?" Angel asked.

"Ya like normal people." Xander joked.

Faith ignored them and walked into the living room. "About time." Spike glared at her.

"Shut up." Faith walked towards him and started to untie the ropes.

"Faith what are you doing?" Buffy walked towards her.

"Isn't it obvious slayer?" Spike chuckled.

"Faith I can't let you take him." Angel spoke.

"He will end up killing innocent people." Buffy spoke.

"Buffy, people change and I have no doubt Spike will change." Faith glared at them then at Spike. He better play along. "Isn't that right blonde?"

Spike looked at her oddly. Was she really serious? If so, he really was going to be love's bitch. Damn. "Ah, ya I'll bloody do it. Anything for you love." He smirked at them.

"I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth Spike." Buffy scowled.

Faith ripped the last the rope off of Spike as he stood up and rubbed his wrist. Angel was beside him in second, grabbing him by his collar. "Get your grubby hands off of me," Spike hissed.

Faith pushed Angel back pulling out a stake, "Do you really want to find out what I'm capable of."

Buffy stood in front of Angel. "Put the stake down Faith."

"I'll put it down, when Angel backs off." Faith spoke.

Buffy glanced at Angel. Angel sighed letting Spike go. Spike grinned.

"I know what I'm doing and I know Spike will keep his word." Faith said.

"So if he kills one of us then were just blame you then." Xander spoke.

Spike growled. "Don't push it Pollock."

"See that was a threat and now I'm afraid for my life. I think you should stake him," Xander replied.

"Shut it, humor boy." Faith glared at him. She grabbed Spike's hand and pulled him past the crowd until Wesley intercept her.

"Faith, you're not thinking clearly…"

"Beat it watcher unless you want a black eye." Spike spoke.

Wesley took a nervous glance at the vampire and moved away. Faith turned back to glare at them once more. "Just so you know Buffy, I will still be patrolling and I guess I'll be doing a lot of it since you're in no position to patrol for awhile." She smiled walking away and pulling Spike along.

I can't believe she just walked out of here with Spike." Buffy spoke.

"I can't believe you let Spike leave." Xander spoke.

"Well, maybe he will behave, since you know…he's all in love now," Willow spoke everyone else glared at her. "What?"

"Maybe, when hell freezes over," Xander mumbled.

"Why is everyone else acting like they're not concern about Buffy? This is a serious situation and-" Wesley spoke.

"Wesley, women are giving the choice to have children. It's how life is." Giles spoke annoyed.

"But she is pregnant by a…

"If you say vampire I'll pop you." Buffy glared at him. "Angel is human now, get it though you thick skull. " Well sort of.

Angel glared at the two. "You have no reason to fear me Mr. Pryce. I have no reason to hurt you or anybody."

Wesley wasn't sure if he should believe him.

"Well I better go. I have some work to catch up on." Jenny smiled as she waved to Giles.

They all start out. Buffy stays with Angel knowing they have a lot to discuss.

"After classes I'll come back and help you research," Willow spoke.

Wesley and Giles leave soon after. "Ok, see you guys later." Buffy waves closing the door shut and glares at Angel.

"We need to figure out a plan fast before Faith does something stupid." Angel spoke.

"And I don't trust Wesley. He seems like the tatter tale kind," Buffy muttered.

* * *

She was exquisite. He had been watching her since they made their way to the graveyard. She was fighting a vamp and was doing a damn good job.

He sat on one of the gravestones. "Watch for the other bloke behind you."

The newly turned vamp turned and growled at Spike. Then he turned to dust as Faith shoved the stake in the vamps heart. "Thanks lover." Faith smiled shoving the stake in her pocket.

"Love, do you really have to kill the vamps," Spike spoke annoyed.

Faith glared at him. "Because it's my duty to kill them…except for you of course." She grinned placing a kiss on his cheek.

Spike contemplated what the best way to change her mind would be. He loved Faith but killing his own kind was a bit of a waste especially if you're trying to create vamps to do your bidding. Besides that he had to find a way to get rid of Angel or better yet change him. Angel was still his sire no matter how much of a poof he was. What he really wanted was Angelus back. He missed the good old days where they went rampage through a town.

Spike watched her and got bored for a moment. He smiled as he lunged at her. Faith could hear him coming. She did a black flip knocking him on his knees.

"Bloody hell Faith." Spike sneered looking up noticing Faith was straddling him to the ground now.

"You want to play?" Faith grinned at him.

"Right here in the grave yard." Spike looked her over. "That does sound delicious slayer but…I have some other entertainment that we could enjoy." Spike smiled.

"Really, what type of entertainment?" Faith grinned as she moved her hand across his chest.

"What about some revenge?" Spike grinned.

"I like the sound of that… Mister Blondie Bear." Faith chuckled.

Spike growled."Don't call me that."

Faith grinned. "What are you going to do about it?"

Spike grinned looking her over. "I guess you will find out."

* * *

"Buffy, are you ok," Willow whispered standing near the desk. She noticed her friend look sick. She was paler then usual and had dark circles under her eyes.

Buffy groaned rubbing her stomach. "Ya, if he or she could stop kicking my liver." She muttered.

The library doors open to reveal Harmony walking in the library. Great.

Buffy starts to walk back to table where Willow sat when Harmony intercepts her. "Is it just me or have you gained some pounds Buffy."

Buffy fumed and turned around. Harmony stood there looking ditzy as ever. "That happens when you're expecting." Buffy muttered walking away from her.

"OH MY GOD…I have to tell Cordelia this." Harmony runs off. Buffy was tempted to run after her and strangle her but that would cause detention or worse. She was a senior and she had no reason to stay any longer at this school then she needed too.

"Buffy are you sure, you're ok." Willow spoke noticing Buffy pale face.

"Ya, I'm just tired…I think I'll go get something to eat." Buffy smiled and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Can you believe it…Buffy Summers is knocked up," Harmony announced.

Cordelia turned and glanced at Harmony. "What."

"I asked her why she gained weight and she told me she was…expecting. Can you believe it? I wander who the father is," Harmony muttered.

"Oh please the only person capable of getting her pregnant would be someone as crazy as her." Cordelia muttered.

"Oh I know…I bet its Xander…they always hang out together," Harmony said.

Cordelia chuckled. "I could see the gossip going around now." She pulled out her phone just as Buffy walked in.

Buffy heard the last comment. She was pissed to say the least. She wasn't sure if she should toss Harmony out the window or the door. She had seen them turn their heads to her. She walked to the pop machine ignoring them.

Cordelia smirked placing her phone back in her pocket. "So I heard the news…Is Xander the dork, the father?"

Buffy turned around her face about to explode. "One, mind your own damn business. Two Xander is not the father and he is not a dork. Three if you spread this rumor around, I'll toss you out the door head first." Buffy crossed her arms.

"No need to throw a tantrum Buffy…I was just...Concern of how bad the wardrobe for the baby will be," Cordelia muttered.

"Ya, especially if the father is a dork and…" harmony didn't get to finish as she was slammed against the wall. She fell landing on her arm. "That hurt…I think you broke my arm." Harmony wined.

"God, What is wrong with you, little miss crazy." Cordelia spoke glaring at her.

Buffy pointed a finger at her. "If you say another word I'll…"

"Buffy."

Buffy turned to hear someone calling her. She smiled.

"Thank goodness you're here, she tried to kill us." Cordelia spoke running to him.

Angel rolled his eyes. "My girlfriend is just a little stressed." Angel walked over taking Buffy's hand.

Cordelia gasped. "I can't believe it, you're the father of her child. She's…"

"The most beautiful, kind hearted and trust worthy women I know." Angel smiled and thank god that he came before Buffy did something she regrets.

"Thank you Angel." Buffy smiled. "I'm sure your find someone in a…hundred years or so Cordelia." Buffy teased as she followed Angel out the door.

Harmony pouted. "Hay how about me."

* * *

**Lunch-room.**

"Buffy you could of serious hurt her." Angel scowled at her.

"I know but they pissed me off. They were going to spread a rumor about me so I…

Angel sighed. "Acted instead of…"

"Ok, now you sound like Giles." Buffy spoke annoyed.

Xander grinned. "Wow you two sound just as bad as Giles and Jenny."

Buffy scowled at him.

"What?"

"But it's so cute…you two are happy, are about to have a child and you sound like a married couple already." Willow smiled.

Buffy rolled her eyes. She then noticed a few people from the other table staring at her. "I can't believe it. She told everyone." Buffy muttered annoyed.

"Told everyone what?" Xander asked.

Angel rubbed her back. "It's ok Buffy…just ignore them."

"Ya just ignore them…their just jealous." Xander stared at the group of girls on the left that were eating and gawking at them. "YA I'M TALKING ABOUT YOU!" Xander glared back annoyed.

Willow sighed. "Xander."

"What? Someone needed to do something," Xander smiled.

"Why don't we give them something to talk about?" Angel smiled.

Buffy looked at him strangely not knowing what he met until his lips met hers.

The room suddenly filled with catcalls from the other students. A second later the room filled with silence and the angry voice of the principal. Buffy and Angel quickly pulled away.

"No lip smacking Miss Summers. Does this look like a kissing Booth?" Mr. Snyder glared crossing his arms.

Angel glared at her. "No sir." Buffy muttered.

"Then keep your hands to yourself. This is a place to learn not an orgy people." Mr. Snyder walked away as everyone including Buffy cracked up in laughter.

"That's a new one…I got to tell my parents that one." Xander muttered.

* * *

**Angel's mansion.**

Angel yawned as he made his way to his couch. Buffy was home at her mother's studying while he was trying to fix a romantic dinner for the two of them.

Moments later he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He walks over and opens the door.

"Faith." Angel looks at her surprised.

"Hey. Sorry to bust in uninvited..but."

"What do you want."

"Look, I'm not so good at apologies. Mostly because I think the worlds out to screw me so I'm generally more owed than owing. But I've been thinking about this morning and…I'm sorry…but I love him and…

"Faith, I know you care for him but there is a difference." Angel sighed knowing this was going to be along day.

"We should talk about this."

"Talk." Angel glared at her curiously.

"Ya, like all three of us…come in Spike." Faith smiled.

Angel backs away annoyed and crossed his arms. "I can't believe you're dumb enough to come back here."

"What can I say…I'll do anything for Faith and she'll do anything for me?" Spike smiled stepping into the mansion and shutting the door.

"This is a bad time." Angel spoke.

Spike looked around. "You got the place all fancy and nice. It's a shame you done all this for Fluffy." Spike smiled.

"Her name is not fluffy." Angel scowled. "Look, Faith. I don't know what's going on but I know how hard it can be. It's important you have somebody who's been there and who understands what you're going through. But Spike is not the one." Angel spoke.

Faith chuckles takes a step back and tosses a vial of blood as it splashes on his shirt. "Chump."

Angel glares at Spike as he chuckles. "What the…"

Out of the shadows steps the Mage. His skin is blue and his eyes shine yellow. He starts chanting a spell. Spike smiles and waits. "Goodbye Angel."

Angel starts feel something being pulled. His soul….but how. Oh god no. "What have you done William?" Angel whispered falling to his knees on the floor. Angelus swelled within him, trying to break out.

"I wanted the soulless demon to be back. I wanted the way it used to be, the thrill of the kill and what better person to bring back then Angelus. He was bloody much more fun anyways."

"I wanted to do this the old-fashioned way, but hey, your loss. Lucky I've got some tricks Buffy don't know yet." Faith smiled.

"How are you doing this?" Angel gasped for control. "It's not possible."

"I ran into a friend that knew a mage. Quiet powerful actually…it might not last forever but a few weeks is better than nothing." Spike smiled.

The Mage continues chanting. Lights flow from his hand and congeal around Angel's body. The lights fade and the Mage disappears into the shadows. Angel falls to the floor. He gets up and his face is vamped.

Spike Smiles. "Angelus, welcome back."

* * *

Buffy woke up in her bedroom. She was lying on her side with a book clench to her hand. She yawned and awoke to the sound of something but wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was her imagination.

She sat up and glanced at the clock. 11:00. Damn she didn't even finish studying for her history test. She had to finish this or her mother was not going to be a happy camper. Maybe if she got some pop to drink, that might keep her up.

She stood up and made her way to her door when the door opened. But there was no one there. What the…

"Hello Buffy."

Buffy turned quickly. She was surprised to see Angel there sitting there on her window, just like when she first met her. She smiled. "Angel, All my god…I was suppose to meet you an hour ago…I'm sorry." Buffy moved forward but something stopped her. She had that lingering sensation in her chest, just like the time when she first met him. But he was a vampire then. Maybe it was her imagination.

"That's ok Buff…I'm sure you're find a way to make it up to me." Angel smiled leaning back against the window.

Buffy glared at him curiously. "Buff…why did you call me that?"

Angel smirked at the slayer. "I always call you Buff."

"Angel, stop fooling around." Buffy begun to walk towards him.

Angel chuckled then. He couldn't hold it on any longer. Buffy froze knowing that laugh. It's not possible.

"God, I missed the sound of your heartbeat," Angelus said, smiling as he stood up, cocking his lips into a cold grin, he pulled a stunned and unprepared Buffy to his side and inhaled deeply, "You smell like lust and fear. I've really missed that smell."

Buffy pushed him back. Her heart pounding. "But you...you can't," Buffy said. "It's not possible!"

"But it is my dear." Angelus smirked holding her close. They stood there silently appraising each other. Buffy stood her ground glancing at her pillow that had a hidden stake. She pushed him back.

"What do you want?"

"I want you." Angelus grinned pulling a stunned Buffy forward again only to have her lunged her fist at him. He caught it tossing Buffy over his shoulders and on to the bed.

"Let me go." Buffy muttered.

"No, not until I get what I came for." Angelus grinned.

Buffy seen the look in his eyes and knew what he wanted. He wanted to turn her. "I know what you want but you can't…"

"Why not?"

Buffy kicked him as she reached for the stake. "No, my child will not become like you…I will not allow it." Buffy pushed him back making him fall off the bed.

Angelus growled, standing up and pulling her forward. He fell as Buffy straddled him holding the stake to his heart. Angelus chuckled. "This is just like old times buff and if I remember correctly the same position too."

"Don't make me do this." Buffy said.

"You can't do this…you love me too much." Angelus grabbed the stake off of her and tossed it to the side. He then pulled her near biting her neck.

"Oh god." Buffy screamed. She pushed him back but he was too strong. He held her down drinking her blood. Buffy gasped as she stuck her left hand out and tried to reach for the extra stake under her pillow.

Angelus was about drain her and turns her when something stopped him. He pulled back quickly just as Buffy reached for the stake. He grabbed it breaking it in half. "Now Buff, that wasn't really nice. You don't want me to punished you do you?" Angelus grinned but was suddenly startled by the sound of something.

"What is that…He places his head over her stomach and his eyes widen. He then smiles.

Buffy could barely move now. She was weak and could only stare at him. "Angelus please let me go."

Angelus sits up and pulls her in to his arms. He laughs. "Well I'll be damned…I guess I still got it."

"What are you muttering about?" Buffy asked.

"You're having twins…hell's I can't believe it."

"What?" Buffy spoke.

"You heard me. Me and you are having a little bastard."

"It is not your child, it's Angel's." She fumed.

Angelus chuckled. "Your pregnant Buffy and having my child and Angel's." He muttered. "And your sick..."

"I am not sick, and it's not your child." Buffy pouted.

"Really," Angelus smiled biting his wrist and shoving it into Buffy's mouth. " Buffy eyes widen.

"nnnoo." Buffy pushed him back but Angelus caught her wrist and pushed her down. "This will only be for a minute dear. He smiled when Buffy pulled him forward drinking the blood down willingly. She didn't even push him back or gave him a fight which was odd.

Angel just watched her as her skin started to form a light pink once again. The dark circles around her eyes left making her skin glow. She pulled back a moment later and slapped him hard making him fall off the bed.

Buffy stared at him gasping for breath. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"No need to get hostel Buffy, I was only helping you." Angelus smirked standing up.

"Helping me…you…what did you do." Buffy lunged at him and grabbed his throat.

Angelus pulled her back holding both of her small hands. "What is wrong Buff?

"How could you do this…are child." Buffy cried.

"I didn't do anything Buff?" Angelus pulled her forward cupping her face.

"I crave it….I didn't even had control to push you away. You turned me didn't you?" Buffy cried angrily.

Angelus pulled her near wiping the tears off her cheek. "I didn't turn you Buffy. It's not you, that's craving blood."

"What are you talking about?"

Angelus smiled. "It's our baby…one of them is a vampire. "

"No..." Buffy sat there staring at him. There was no lie in his eyes. But how, it was not possible. Angel was human and now... This had to a nightmare...it had to be.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the long, long wait. **

**I'll try to update sooner.**

**I want to thank all the reviewers and to let everyone know that this story will be completed before the end of the year.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Title**; Forbidden Love; Ch 35

**Author**; DreamInfinity0

**Rating**; R

**Characters**; Buffy/Angel, Willow/Xander, Giles, Cordelia, Spike/faith

**Disclaime**r; All characters belongs to Joss Whedon

* * *

The scent of his mate was around him, just like his scent was covering her. Even his mark was still on her neck and pleased him that she will always be his and no one else's. She laid there peacefully lying underneath the blankets softly sleeping. He could hear three heartbeats' thumping calmly like the sound of music.

He never thought this was possible but he'll be damned to not take advantage of the situation. Yes he created chides in the past but having a child was something different. A child was a part of you; something you created and he wanted the child.

He also wanted the slayer and now he has both.

It was perfect.

The great Angelus actually got a slayer pregnant. Who would have known such things were possible. But then again he was a demon that tried the impossible and succeeded in whatever he done.

He was perfection.

At first he wanted to turn her but now everything has changed.

He was having a son and…pansy Angel was too. He was part of Buffy so he really couldn't get rid of the other brat. He wasn't sure what plans he had so far for Angel's child. All he knew was he had to keep Buffy and his child safe.

Which lead him to invite Spike and Faith over? And of course a few other minions he hired to guard the mansion from trespassers.

This was going to be one hell of a week.

Angelus walked over to his wardrobe and grabbed a fresh pair of leather pants. After placing them on he stepped out of his bedroom, closing the door softly behind him. His fingers moving to the buttons of his silk shirt, button it up. He froze when he heard noise coming from the guest room. He stepped out and cursed when he smelled Spike, sex in the air and deep moaning.

Damn him.

He told Spike and Faith could stay in the mansion but if they were going to make racket like that was another thing. It was in the middle of the night and Buffy needed her rest. He stomped his way past the room and towards the guest room where Spike and Faith were. When he got to the door he opened it and smirked.

Spike was straddling Faith to the bed. Nude as the day they were born. Spike fangs were in her neck as he pounded into her.

Spike noticed him and pulled out his fangs. He cursed when he smelled Angelus behind him. "Bloody hell."

Faith came hard underneath him.

"Don't stop on my count." Angelus smiled.

Spike quickly grabbed the blanket covering himself and Faith. "Can't you bloody knock next time?"

"Well if you didn't make so much noise maybe I wouldn't be here." Angelus stood there with his arms crossed leaning against the doorway. "I don't want you waking Buffy with your moaning." He snapped.

Spike smirked as Faith curled up next to him falling asleep. "Damn fast sleeper." Spike glared at Angelus then stared at him. He knew that look. "Ok want to tell me what the bloody hell happen to you. Your suppose to kill her not…"

"Plans changed Spike…Especially if you find out your having a child. I'm not going to risk turning her and killing the one chance for an heir." Angelus said.

"An what….have you lost your marbles. Vampires can't have kids and if you're talking about the brat, it's Angel's." Spike spoke.

"Yes one of the children's is Angel's brat but the other is not…I can sense it…the child is half vampire." Angelus smiled. "And the fact Buffy drank my blood like her body was craving it.

"That can't be true." Spike spoke.

"Well, it's true and I love it. I have the slayer right where I want her, in my gasp as my mate." Angelus eyes narrowed as Faith snuggled closer to Spike. "It seems I'm not the only one that thought of the same thing." Angelus smiled.

"At least I admit it." Spike scowled.

Angelus smirked. Spike looked at him nervously as he moved forward and sat on the opposite side of the bed, near Faith. "You know me and you are going to change this world. No one will see it coming until it's too late."

Spike smirked. "Just like old times."

Angelus grinned. "Just like old times, William."

* * *

The next day

Willow was panicking. It's the end of the school day and Buffy was nowhere in the school. She wasn't even answering her phone. She contacted Angel a billion times and he wasn't answering either. She sighed.

She had to find Giles. He would know what to do.

Moments later she walked into the library. Behind the desk stood Giles reading a book of some sort.

"Xand," Willow asked nervously, "have you seen Buffy lately?"

"Buff? No. Why? Is something wrong?" Xander looked up.

"No. I mean, I don't know. She's been gone since last night and I haven't heard from her. Her mom is really worried too. It's really not like her to be gone that long without checking in.

Giles looked at Willow and wandered why he had a bad feeling. "Maybe we should go the mansion."

"I called there, no one answer." Willow said.

Then we better go check to see what is going on.

Angelus froze when he heard his bedroom door open, and the scent of vanilla, Buffy, and her tears wafted into the room. He looked around when he heard Buffy crying in the bathroom.

He sighed and walked toward the door. He went to open it but it was locked. "Buff, open the door."

"No, go away."

"Buff, why are you crying?"

"Because, this is your fault." Buffy said.

Angel pushed on the door until it burst open. Buffy was sitting on the floor.

"Try to relax lover. You're going to be stressed if you don't calm yourself."

Buffy shot Angelus an angry look. "Don't call me lover!" She growled then stood up.

Angelus couldn't help, but grin at her, the urge to pull her forward and kiss her. "What would you prefer I called you then? Honey? Mistress? Mate?"

Buffy growled. "How about just my name." She muttered, storming past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Aw, but Buff." Angelus taunted as he pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips.

Buffy pushed him. " I'm sick of this… this game you're playing! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Angelus held her arm tightly. His other hand gently cupped her chin. "Because your mine weather you like it or not. You're my mate, and your having my child."

Buffy sighed irritated. "I don't belong to anybody, but me!" She cried as she ran away from him, she had to get away. Buffy wasn't sure if this was one of his tricks. It was impossible. She is a slayer and she's human. It's not possible she is having angelus child and Angel's child too. It's not possible.

Angelus paused for a moment before going after her.

Buffy ran out of her room and ran into someone almost knocking them to the ground.

"Where are you going slayer?"

Buffy looked up and pushed Spike to the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Bloody hell slayer. Your in a grouchy mood this morning."

"Get out of here before I stake you?" Buffy said.

"Why would I do that? I live here?"

"What?"

"Calm down Buff," Angelus said, wrapping an arm around her. "Stress is no good for the bratz."

Buffy growled. "Get off of me."

"You know she has a temper. Maybe you should punish her." Spike smiled.

"You really want to die don't you?" Buffy said.

"I think the pregnancy is making her more lethal. Good job Angelus," Spike said.

"Shut up Spike. Come on muffin cup." Angelus picked her up and gently placed her over his shoulder.

"Angelus place me down this minute." She growled. She looked up to see Spike chuckle.

Angelus kicked opens the door and laid her on the bed. He then sat beside her and held her hands. "Would you stop it?"

"No. I want Angel back. How did this happen?" Buffy asked.

Angelus smiled. "Spike found a mage and changed me back. Fortunally it's only for a few weeks, or they could be wrong and I could stay like this forever. " He grinned evilly.

"I don't believe you," Buffy said.

"Why? Your have my child and as long as you get my blood in your system then the child will be fine."

"No." Buffy said, struggling to get away.

"Now, Buff this is no time to go in denial. "You are having my child…

"Angel's child," Buffy said.

Angelus growled. "Yes but none the less. I'm certain you want both children."

Buffy frowned. "Yes, I do."

"Good, because as odd as it is. I want the child. He'll be the perfect little demon to cause chaos," Angelus said.

"He will not be like you," Buffy snapped. "He'll have my genes."

"Which makes it even better," Angelus smiled and pulled her forward, slamming his lips to hers.

Buffy moaned. Buffy broke her lips away as he moved down to her chest kissing the exposed skin, his tongue circling her nipple before he scrapped it with her teeth and closing his mouth around the hard bud.

Buffy gasped surprised at the suddenness of this situation. "Oh gosh, Angel…

Suddenly Angelus pulled away and growled. "Don't call me Angel."

Buffy pushed him away when she realized what she was doing. "Let me go," Buffy said suddenly getting tired. Angelus noticed this and smiled. "I have an idea."

Buffy found herself in his lap. He cupped her bare breast with one hand making her moan. Buffy struggled to get away but he was making her feel things she should feel. The next thing surprised her.

Angelus fangs appeared and his eyes darkened. He moved his hand from her breast and bit his wrist. He placed it on Buffy's mouth and she accepted. At the same time she felt Angelus move her higher until his mouth latched on a breast.

Buffy was whittling in his arms now. She moaned as he released her pressing her chest against his as she lapped at his wrist.

Angelus smiled as he devoured her neck in kisses.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Xander says walking to the front door Angel's mansion. It was daylight but there was something about it that didn't feel right.

"Xander its just Angel. We come here all the time,' Willow said.

"Yah but that's when Buffy is here. Now we have no idea where she is," Xander said.

"Xander please be be quiet," Giles said. He then knocked on the door.

When the door opens, Giles was surprised. " Faith, what are you doing here."

Faith smiles. "Me and Spike live here now."

"What do you mean, you and Spike?" Xander said.

"It's a family thing. So what do you want?" Faith asked.

"Have you seen Buffy?"

Faith smiled again. "Yes, she's in her room, resting. But I'm sure she's awake now."

Faith moved out of the way to let them through. Giles was the first one to notice the two men by the entrance and a couple more standing by the back entrance. Something wasn't right here.

"Who are they, your lackeys?' Xander asked.

"No, there mind." Spike stepped out of the room and grinned at them.

"You mean vampires?' Giles said, suddenly wishing he brought his weapon.

"Where's Buffy?" Willow asked.

"Don't get your bloody pants in a twist. They are in the bedroom." Spike walked away toward his room.

Faith smiled. "I'll be in kitchen." She then left.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Xander said.

"Let's go." Giles said stepping toward the door.

There was a crash and they could hear Buffy gasp. Xander yanked the door open and wished he didn't.

Buffy had their back to them. Her bare chest pressed against Angelus. Angelus looked up and smiled when he seen the gang's face and the way they looking at Buffy in horror as she lapped at his bloody wrist.

"You…you bastard." Xander yelled.

"What did you do?" Giles said.

Buffy pulled away and knew the voice. She quickly wiped the blood off her lips as Angelus grabbed the blanket and covered her back. She couldn't face them, not like this. They would hate her. She started to panic.

Angelus noticed it and gently pressed a spot on her neck.

"What are you…"She grabbed his hand to stop him but she passed out.

"She is surely stubborn," Angelus laid her down on the bed gentle.

"What did you do?" Giles said.

"I didn't do anything you idiot's." Angelus said. "She's pregnant or having you noticed."

"That doesn't explain why she's drinking blood," Xander said.

"Xander do shut up, "Giles said. "He's not Angel?"

"What?" Xander wasn't very happy. "I told you this was a bad idea. I'm sure she had no control of what ever she was doing, "Xander spat.

Willow took a couple steps forward towards Xander. " Angelus what did you do?"

"You people are Stupid. I saved her. She's having twins and one of them was draining her. She needed blood," Angelus said.

"What do you mean?" Giles said.

"One of them is a vampire. So the only way for it to not kill her was for me to feed her my blood."

"What?" Xander was outraged.

"You heard me, now get out before I lose my patience." Angelus said.

"No, not until I talk to Buffy," Giles said.

Angelus stood up and crossed his arms. "Leave or I could always break your hand again."

Giles stood there for a second before Giles took a step towards him.

Angelus grinned and wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

Giles turned around and left. "Let's go."

The gang followed him.

"Are you crazy, we need to get her out of here." Xander kept walking not noticing he walked into a vamp. He stepped back as Xander glared at him.

"Did anyone tell you need a breath mint?"

The vampire growled. He was about to jump him when Spike stopped him.

"Mick." Spike growled.

"Can I eat him?" Mick pointed to Harris.

"I wish you could but the slayer will have my head…so no." Spike said. "But I have a better idea."

Xander gave him a disgusted look.

Willow didn't like the look Spike was giving them. The next thing they seen was darkness.

* * *

That night Angelus was sitting at the kitchen table when he heard the door burst open. The sound of a vampire screaming filled the air. Angelus growled and stalked toward the center of the room. Spike was in the center and was struggling to get a female off of him. It wasn't Faith. This girl had long light brown hair. He had seen her teeth enlarged and snarled at Spike.

Angelus knew the girl was fast and knew Spike wouldn't have a chance. Angelus jumped and grabbed the girl by the arm, slamming her to the floor. He glared down at her.

The girl snarled pushing him off of her. "Angel."

Angelus looked at her again and noticed her. "Elizabeth."

"What's wrong with you brother? And why is he here?" Elisabeth said, pointing toward Spike.

"Wait what?" Spike glared at them. "How is this girl your sister, Angelus?" Spike said.

"I have no Clue," Angelus said.

"Angelus? Oh god…your soul is gone?" Elizabeth said. "Where's Buffy?"

"Buffy is safe, and resting, sis… No need to get hostel."

"I want to see her." Elizabeth said.

"No," Angelus said, taking a step towards her. "Spike."

Spike smiled and advanced on Elizabeth. She took a step back then tossed him against the wall. "This is not over." Then she was gone.

"Damn girl. She's strong." Spike muttered standing up.

Angelus smiled. He looked over to see Buffy walking out of the room. "Buffy what are you doing up?"

"I thought I heard something." Buffy said, looking around. Then she heard it again. A muffled sound was coming from the dungeon.

"There something you want to tell me." Buffy said, walking toward the dungeon.

Spike sighed

"What is it Buff." Angelus said.

Buffy raced down the dungeon and pulled the door open. She gasped. Willow, Giles and Xander. They all had a cloth around their mouth preventing them from screaming. Buffy quickly uncuff them and pulled the cloth away.

"Oh thank god you found us." Willow said.

"Is everyone okay?" Buffy asked.

"I'm fine, for the most part," Giles said.

"Yes except for Spike knocking us out. Or at least I think it was him," Xander said.

Buffy frowned. "Come on, I have something to take care of.

Angelus frowned as the Scooby gang came out of his cellar. Then he glared at Spike. "Spike."

"I wasn't going to kill them." Spike said.

"I'm sure you wasn't." Buffy then jammed the stake into his chest, missing his heart. He fell to the floor.

"Bloody hell." Spike cursed ripping the stake out.

"Buff." Angelus growled at her.

"I don't' care if he's your chide. He had no right locking up my friends," Buffy said.

"Buffy please tell us how did this happened." Giles said, pointing toward Angelus.

"Oh him, goofball on the floor their, decided it would be fun to bring Angelus back. I had no doubt Faith helped Spike. It will only last a couple days, hopefully," Buffy said.

"Oh don't feel so bad Buff. I can always get into Angel's head and make him do stuff."

Buffy growled and punched him sending him to the floor. "Shut up."

Angelus stood up and chuckled. "Now there's the girl I missed."

"Buffy I think we should leave," Giles said.

"I don't think so Buff," Angelus said. "You need to feed every couple hours so the child is nourished."

Giles sat there amazed that Angelus seemed like he cared.

"I really don't care Angelus. I need space." Buffy said.

"I could always tie you up." Angelus said. "Then again I think you like bondage."

"What? When did this happen?" Xander asked.

"Angelus shut-up." Buffy then grabbed Willow and walked towards the door. Xander and Giles quickly followed.

When the door was shut Angelus glared at Spike. "This is your fault." He said. "Now what am I going to do about it."

Spike gulped and didn't like the look Angelus was giving him.

* * *

When they got home Buffy told them all what happened.

"That doesn't explain why Angelus is…caring?" Xander asked.

"Yes, I'm surprised Angelus want's the child." Giles said fascinated.

"Well, He said he want's the child as his posterity to the Order of Aurelius. But that would never happen. There is no way my child will be part of that world.

"But what if the child is a vampire, like Angelus said." Willow said.

"Then we got to find away to change him or turn him human. We did it with Angel." Buffy said.

"True, but I'm not sure how," Willow said.

"We would have to wait until you give birth Buffy," Giles said.

"Yes, it feels like it could be any day," Buffy said, rubbing her belly.

"I know it's going to be tough but for now, it might be best to let Angelus feed you his blood," Giles said.

"Have you lost it G?" Xander said.

"Xander, Buffy was deadly sick days ago. She must do what must be done to keep her self and her children alive." Giles said.

"Yes, but should we really trust Angelus," Xander said.

"I don't know." Buffy said. "But I'll be careful."

"Did you go to the doctors?" Giles said.

"Ah, it's been a week or two." Buffy said.

"But…"

"Buffy, you need to go to the doctors," Giles said.

Buffy sighed. She hated going to the doctors.

* * *

Angelus smiled as Spike pulled himself off the floor. "Are you gong to behave or do I need to teach you another lesson," Angelus said.

Spike growled at him.

At that same moment Faith walked in. She could feel the tension between the two vamps. "What' wrong with you two?"

"Spike just pissed because I spanked him." Angelus laughed as Spike flipped him off.

Faith's eyes went wide. "Really, you should have waited until I got here."

"Bloody hell, why are you teaming up with him?" Spike growled.

"Because I think it will be funny." Faith said.

"Really? Maybe I should give you one for all the times you been bad." Spike said.

"I doubt your be able to catch me." Faith smiled, and before Spike could leap at her the door crashed opened.

A man stood there that they never seen before. He was tall, jet-black hair and blue eyes.

Angelus wasn't happy the man broke his door almost down. "Who the hell are you?"

The man didn't say anything. He just ran straightforward Angelus crashing him to the floor. Angelus tried to push him off but he had a strong hold on his neck. "What the hell!"

Even know Angelus pissed him off Spike attacked.

At that, Faith leaped forward and kicked the man. Then his face changed. Angelus pushed him back tossing him to the floor. Angelus grabbed a stake and ran. Spike pinned him down realizing the man was a vampire. Faith stood and staked him. Angelus was now behind him and the stake was pointed to his chest. Even with the stake in his chest the man still wasn't dead. he tossed Faith and Spike to the side and tossed the stake away.

Angelus lunged forward to stake the man in the back when he was suddenly knocked tot he wall. When he looked up the man was gone.

"What the hell happened and where the hell did he go." Angelus said, pissed.

Spike and Faith looked around. "Bloody hell, who ever did it was strong and did a number to your door.

Angelus growled.

* * *

A mile down the road Elizabeth dropped the man to the ground and ground. "What are you doing? Do you know who that was?"

"I was ordered to kill him. I had to," the man said.

"Damon, I mean…Father. I'm not sure what is going on but Mayor Wilkins is not a good man. He's evil." Elizabeth said.

"I know but…"

"No, you don't know. The man you tried to kill today was…your son…my brother." Elizabeth said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Liam is here in this century, Father." Elizabeth said.

"It is not possible."

"It is, I spoke to him but…

"He's a vampire." Damon said.

"He wasn't…it's a spell. He was human." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth it's not possible."

"It is and he's about to become a Father." Elizabeth said.

"It can't be…if it's true Drakon will come after them." Damon said.

"He's here." Elizabeth said,

"The mayor hasn't wakened him yet. He will and I'm afraid if he does…"

"We have to warn the Slayer," Elizabeth said.

"The Slayer?"

"Yes, she is made to destroy evil and she's your son's future wife." Elizabeth said.

"We have to help them." Damon said.

"He's not human anymore he's part vampire. He lost his soul some how."

Damon sighed. "We have to find away to get his soul back."

"How?" Elizabeth said.

"I know someone that could help." Damon said.

Elizabeth followed and hoped he could find someone.

* * *

"Ommph! Buffy looked up and growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? What are you doing patrolling," Angelus said.

"It's my job."

" Not to today it isn't." Angelus said, quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her forward. His hands quickly went to her hips, lifting her up against him and held her steady.

"I hate you," she said, daggers shooting out her eyes.

He leaned closer wickedly, his lips nipping at hers. "I know that's not true Buf, you want me."

Buffy began struggling again. He switched so one hand could hold both her arms together. "Stop, Buf or I'll carry you back to the mansion."

Buffy glared. "Get off of me."

"Why."

She began fighting against him yet again.

Angelus growled her pulled her forward kissing her.

"I can't be doing this," she breathed.

Angelus let her go and backed her against a tree. Then he placed kisses on her neck.

"This is wrong," she continued anyway, closing her eyes and gasping as his fingers slipped inside her.

Angelus watched as Buffy moaned. "It's very wrong but you love it," he whispered.

Buffy arched into him. "We got to stop, were in public."

"It's night, and were in a cemetery." Angelus said.

Buffy gasped as she came against him. She pulled away before she did something she regrets. "We can't."

"Don't lie to me Buf, I know your denying yourself what you really want?" he prodded.

Buffy turned forcing herself to turn around. "I need to go."

Angelus growled planning on pulling her back to his mansion when something unexpected happened. Behind Buffy stood someone dressed in dark clothes. He walked over just as Buffy turned around.

"Who are you?" Buffy said.

"A friend." The mage said.

Then Buffy turned as Angelus fell to his knees and screamed. "Angelus."

She grabbed him as he convulsed on the ground. The mage looming over him.

"What are you doing to him?" Buffy was about to stake him when the mage raised a gentle hand and bend down touching Angelus chest.

Angelus cursed at him. "You are not bring that pathetic soul in me."

"You were always in Angel, Angelus but you were never suppose to be let out. Your be locked inside like you always was,"

"Wait," Buffy stared at Angelus and knew the mage was going to put Angel's soul back in. "Was it true about my child?"

Angelus smiled. "Oh it's true, but it won't be the last time you seen me. You can count on that Buff."

Then the mage touched his chest and he screamed as the soul was rammed into him.

"Angel." Buffy gently caressed his face.

"It will be a moment but he's back. Be safe slayer," Then the mage disappeared.

Buffy sat up as someone appeared behind her. She turned and smiled.

"Elizabeth."

"Why is he not awaken," Elizabeth said.

Buffy was about to answer when a man suddenly appeared and knelt next to Angel. "I can't believe it!"

"Who are you?" Buffy asked.

"I'm his Father,"

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait again.**

**Hope you like it**

**Will continue Soon**


End file.
